Una nueva historia
by Yuri Matsura
Summary: Inazuma Japan por fin llega a las internacionales. Nuevos desafíos y nuevos problemas. Que sucederá con Goenji y Yuri con Fidio, el capitán de Orfeo, pisandole los talones a nuestro delantero? Descubranlo! OCxGoenji Dejen reviews!
1. El primer partido de Raimon Eleven

**Esta historia se trata de como mi personaje conoció a los muchachos de Inazuma Eleven y a la vez su vida da un gran giro.**

**Esta historia comienza desde el principio de la serie (claro, siesq este personaje hubiera existido de verdad en la serie XD)**

El primer partido de Inazuma Eleven

El partido contra Teikoku estaba a punto de comenzar y todos los estudiantes de la secundaria Raimon rodeaban la cancha de futbol.

Una muchacha observaba desde lejos apoyada en una arbol, ella estaba muy curiosa por el resultado del partido. Ademas de q ella no sabia mucho de los equipos de ese pais, ya que acababa de llegar a la ciudad Inazuma.

La chica tenia cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta la cintura, piel palida y unos bellos ojos celestes. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, una polera calipso y una sudadera blanca arremangada en los brazos. Ella observaba muy detenidamente hacia la cancha.

El silbato sonó para para señalar el inicio del partido. El marcador aumento rapidamente a favor de Teikoku, para cuando sonó el silbato del medio tiempo el marcado iba 10-0 a favor de Teikoku.

La rubia estaba sorprendida del poder de los tiros del contrincante de Raimon, ademas de que se notaba a simple vista que los de Raimon estaba agotados.

-"A este paso no podrán hacer mucho para defender la portería"- pensó la chica.

El partido continuo sin ningun gol de parte de Raimon, mientras q Teikoku anotaba cada vez mas goles. De a poco los integrantes de Inazuma Eleven fueron cayendo uno por uno.

-"Que querran lograr con esto?"- se preguntaba desde su escondite.

Para cuando marcaron el gol numero 19 el unico que se encontraba en pie era Megane, quien salio corriendo de la cancha a causa del miedo. Sin embargo Endo no se rendia, pero Teikoku marco otro gol, siendo el numero 20.

-Es todo, se acabo.- dijo desilusionada la rubia mientras se cruzaba de brazos, pero para su sorpresa alguien en el publico grito:

-Oigan, no sabia que ese chico estaba en el equipo!

Todo mundo se volteo para ver como un muchacho con cabello en punto entraba en la cancha con la polera con el numero 10 del equipo.

Al entrar Shuuya Goenji al campo el ambiente cambio drásticamente.

Cuando sono el silbato Teikoku le quito fácilmente el balón y realizaron la tecnica especial llamada "Zona Mortal", ahi fue cuando Goenji comenzó a correr hacia la porteria contraria.

Para sorpresa de todos Endo logro detener el tiro con la "Mano Fantasma"

Endo le lanzo el balon a Goenji y asi el realizo un "Tornado de fuego", marcando asi el primer gol para Raimon.

Despues de ese gol Teikoku se retiro, siendo así raimon el ganador del partido.

Antes de irse el equipo de Teikoku, Kido miro a la chica de cabello rubio, quien lo fulmino con la mirada.

Inazuma Eleven rodeo a Goenji para felicitarlo, pero el se quito la polera y se la entrego a Endo.

-Solo fue por esta ocacion- dijo Goenji y se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

-Pero goenji... Muchas gracias! Gracias!- dijo Endo feliz.

Mientras que la chica observaba la escena y sonreia para si misma.

-Conque Shuuya Goenji, eh?-dijo antes de marcharse.

**FIN. ojala que les guste ^^ pero les recuerdo que esta historia solo comienza.**


	2. Una nueva amiga

Una nueva amiga

Los dias pasaron rapidamente y la fecha para el partido contra el Instituto Occult se acercaba cada vez mas. A pesar de que Goenji se negó en un principio a unirse al equipo termino aceptando la oferta de Endo, lo cual alegro al equipo de Raimon exceptuando a Someoka.

Y sin darse cuenta el dia del partido llego. El futuro del club de futbol de Raimon dependia del resultado del partido, asi que darian lo mejor de ellos mismos.

Al igual que el partido anterior casi todos los estudiantes de la secundaria Raimon estaban presentes alrededor de la cancha.

Entre el publico se camuflaba la chica de cabello rubio, pero no solo estaba ella entre el publico, si no que también se encontraba Kido y Sakuma de Teikoku observando el partido.

Al iniciar el partido Someoka anoto dos goles con mucha facilidad, pero por desgracia eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

El Instituto Occult avanso hacia el lado contrario, sin que Raimon pudiera hacer nada.

-Es inutil! "Candado Fantasma"!- grito el capitan del Instituto Occult. Mientras que su entrenador gritaba:

-Ma re ma re ma re to ma re!

Luego sucedió que ninguno de los de Inazuma eleven pudo mover las piernas, provocando que el capitán Yuukoku anotara un gol, dejando el marcador 2-1 a favor de Raimon.

-Que extraño- decía pensativa la chica- Que fue lo que sucedió?

El silbato sonó y Someoka avanzo hacia la portería contraria realizando "Dragon Crash", pero el portero lo detuvo utilizando su técnica "Cambio de Dimensión".

El Instituto Occult hizo un pase largo para Yuukoku, quien realizo el "Candado fantasma".

-Ma re to ma re!- grito el entrenador.

Y otra vez todo el equipo no pudo mover los pies, asi anotaron otro gol. Y sucedió lo mismo otra ves dejando el marcador 3-2 a favor del Instituto Occult. Sono el silbato para el medio tiempo.

Raimon se reunio en la cazeta del club, nadie se podia explicar lo que estaba sucediendo, pero todos se voltearon al escuchar que tocaron la puerta.

Al abrirla encontraron a la chica de cabello rubio, todos se le quedaron mirando.

-Quien eres?- pregunto Aki.

-No creo que eso importe en este momento- respondio con una sonrisa.- Vengo a hablar con el capitan.- dicho esto Endo se acerco a ella- Vengo a ayudarlos con si problema.

-Pero de que estas hablando! No necesitamos la ayuda de una chiquilla tonta!- grito Someoka.

-Someoka...- dijo Endo volteandose a verlo.

-No importa... si no quieren mi ayuda me voy- dijo mientras daba media vuelta para retirarse.

-Espera!- grito Endo. La chica se volteo- Que es lo que me tienes que decir?

-De acuerdo- dijo con una sonrisa el su rostro- les daré un pequeño consejo. Fijense en lo que grita el entrenador del otro equipo.- dijo mientras se marchaba.

Todos los presentes se quedaron confundidos por lo que dijo la muchacha, pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensarlo, ya que el medio tiempo estaba a punto de terminar.

Al iniciar el segundo tiempo Goenji no le quiso pasar el balon a Someoka, al pareser no tenia intensiones de utilizar el "Fire Tornado".

Cuendo le lanzaron el balon a Someoka, bloquearon el pase, lanzando el balon fuera de la cancha.

Pero cuando Goenji tenia el balon en su poder Someoka se lo quita para dirijirse a la porteria, sin embargo el portero volvio a detener el "Dragon Crash" de Someoka.

El Instituto Occult vuleve a avansar hacia la porteria de Raimon, volviendo a utilizar el "Candado fantasma".

Endo se fijo en lo que decia en entrenador del otro equipo repitiendo lo que decia:

-Ma re ma re mare to ma re, ma re ma re ma re to ma re.-dijo Endo y ahi fue cuando se dio cuenta- Tomare? (Alto) Ya veo! Asi que eso era!

Mientras que Yuukoku se acercaba cada vez mas a la porteria.

-Tiembla, tiembla, tiembla, EXPLTA!- grito Endo mientras aplaudia.

-"Phantom Shoot"!

-'Me puedo mover! Pero no lo lograre a tiempo! En ese caso...'- penso Endo- "Nekketsu Punch"!- logrando asi detener el tiro.

Kabeyama, Kazemaru y Sombra se acercaron donde Endo al notar que ya se podian mover.

-Ya entendi el secreto detras del "Candado fantasma"- dio Endo- Cuando la formacion empieza a cambiar, hace que nos confundamos... Entonces el entrenador nos dice el encanto "Alto ahi"! En otras palabras, al mismo nos confunden la vista y el oido!

-Era una hipnosis lo que los estaba afectando- colaboro Megane.- Esa es la verdad detras del "Candado fantasma".

A lo lejos la chica que los había ayudado sonrió al ver que se habían dado cuenta del secreto.

-A-Asi que no es un hechizo!- dijo aliviado Kabeyama.

Esta explicacion ayudo a Goenji a darse cuenta del secreto del portero contrario.

Al recibir Someoka el balon se desconcentra al ver las manos del portero.

-'Lo sabia'- penso Goenji mientras avansaba para monerse al lado de Someoka.- No mires sus manos, tambien es parte de la hipnosis!- dijo.- Te hace perder el balance y debilita tus tiros!

-Tu estabas investigando eso todo este tiempo?- pregunto incredulo Someoka-'El en verdad es sorprendente. Y comoparado con el, yo.. yo.. !'

Someoka realiza un pase para Goenji realizando el "Dragon crash" y asi Goenji realizo el "Fire Tornado" empatando asi el marcador y ademas realizando una nueva tecnica convinada llamada "Dragon Tornado".

Kido al ver que enpatan se dispone a irse pero Sakuma le pregunta:

-No deberiamos ver hasta el final?

-Hah! Ya se los resultados.- dijo Kido con arrogancia.

Y Raimon marco su gol de la victoria realizando el "Dragon Tornado" de nuevo.

Cuando ya casi todos los espectadores se fueron la chica se acerco a ellos para felicitarlos por su victoria.

-Felicidades- dijo haciendo que todos se voltearan para verla- Fue un gran partido.

-Gracias!- dijo Endo- por todo.- y mostró una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-No fue nada- dicho esto se volteo para irse.

-Espera! No nos has dicho tu nombre!- grito Endo al ver que se iba.

-Lo sabrás muy pronto- dijo la muchacha sin voltearse y dejando a la mayoría confusos.

Al día siguiente...

-Queee!- grito Endo en medio de la clase señalando con el dedo indice a la persona que se encontraba en el presente.

-Endo, vas a hacer eso con todos los alumnos nuevos que presente?- pregunto el profesor **(yo: recuerden que hiso lo mismo con Goenji XD**)- Sientate por favor.

-Si- dijo Endo mientras se sentaba.

-Ahora si, ella es Matsura Yuri y será su nueva compañera. Ella viene de Italia, asi que sean buenos con ella.

-Hola- dijo Yuri con una dulce sonrisa sacandole mas de un sonrojo a los muchachos de la clase.

-Bueno... puedes sentarte ahí- dijo el profesor señalando un asiento vacío que se encontraba junto al de Goenji.

Al sentarse junto a Goenji, ella solo le sonrio y puso atencion en la clase.

**Fin 2do capitulo**

**ojala q le alla gustado ^^**


	3. El torneo comienza!

**Gracias a Kiyama Hiroto por tus palabras de apoyo ^^ y me alegro que te gustara mi proyecto.**

**Bueno aqui esta el tercer capitulo**

El torneo comienza!

Endo estaba muy sorprendido de la llegada de Yuri a su clase, ella los habia ayudado superar el problema que tuvieron durante el partido contra el Instituto Occult. El se volteaba a verla cada cierto tiempo, pero ella se daba cuenta enseguida de que Endo la observaba así que le devolvía la mirada, el solo se sobresaltaba y volvía su mirada hacia su libro.

En cuanto sono el timbre del termino de las clases Endo se acerco a ella para poder hablar.

-Hola!- dijo Endo animadamente- Mi nombre es Endo Mamoru, aunque tal vez ya lo sepas ^^.

-La verdad es que no- dijo Yuri provocando que Endo se callera al estilo anime- pero mucho gusto de todos modos.- dijo extendiendo su mano.

Endo se recupero de su caida y estrecho la mano de la muchacha, mientras tanto Goenji se levanto y se dirigio a la puerta.

-Que esperas Endo, vamos a llegar tarde- dijo Goenji desde la puerta.

-Claro!- dijo alcanzando a Goenji, cuando ya esta en la puerta dijo- Adios!

Los muchachos estaban entrenando en la cancha que se encuentra junto al rio. El entrenamiento estaba a punto de terminar y Yuri observaba muy interesada desde el puente.

Ella se habia inscrito en el equipo de gimnasia, asi que llevaba el buso se la escuela, aunque en vez de pantalones llevaba shorts, ademas que llevaba el cabello tomado en una cola de caballo, ademas de que llevaba su bolso colgando del hombro.

Ella siguio caminando, pero alguien grito:

-Cuidado! **(yo: si se, esta bastante usado, pero ni modo)**

El balón se dirigía a una gran velocidad hacia ella, pero no logro reaccionar y el rostro le golpeo en el rostro, provocando que se perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera.

Todo el equipo se acerco a ella para ver si se encontraba bien. Todo le daba vueltas y le dolía la cabeza. Ella no recuerda quien la ayudo a llevarla hasta la banca, pero en ese momento no le importaba.

-Te encuentras bien?-pregunto, segun ella, se trataba de Kazemaru, aunque no estaba muy segura.

-Me duele la cabeza, pero en lo demas estoy bien- dijo Yuri masajeandose las sienes.

-Disculpame- dijo Handa- fue mi culpa.

Yuri lo miro y pudo notar que estaba muy arrepentido, entonces ella sonrio dulcemente y le dijo:

-No te preocupes, he recibido pelotazos mas fuertes que este. No pasa nada.- al decir esto Handa se sonrojo un poco, pero luego se calmo y asintio.

Aki se acerco a ella le entrego una toalla mojada para que se lo pusiera en la frente.

-Gracias- dijo mientras tomaba la toalla.

Los muchachos siguieron con el entrenamiento mientras que Yuri estaba sentada junto a Aki y Haruna.

-Disculpa, Matsura-san?- dijo Haruna, haciendo que Yuri se volteara a verla- Tu eres nueva verdad?

-Pues, si- respondió.

-Y que piensas de la secundaria Raimon?

-No se, recién me transfirieron aquí.- dijo Yuri encogiendose de hombros. Luejo vio la hora en su reloj y se levanto.- Lo siento, me tengo que ir.- dijo y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-Ya te vas?- pregunto Aki.

-Si, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo mientras se despedía de los muchachos con la mano.

Al terminar el entrenamiento todos se fueron a sus casas, menos Endo, quien se dirigió a la torre de metal, y Goenji, quien se dirigió al hospital.

Goenji entro en la habitación de Yuka y se sentó junto a ella.

-Hola Yuka, lo siento por llegar tarde, esque tuve entrenamiento- dijo tomandole la mano a su hermanita.

Goenji se volteo al notar que habrían la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Matsura en la puerta.

O.O Lo siento! No sabia que había alguien aquí- dijo Yuri mientras se inclinaba.

Que haces aquí?- pregunto Goenji sin tomar mucho en cuenta las disculpas de la muchacha.

Trabajo aquí- dijo seria.

Que?

Bueno, no exactamente, hago trabajo voluntario acompañando y jugando con los pequeños que están internados en el hospital.

Ya veo.

Hubo un incomodo silencio. Goenji se volteo a ver a Yuka, mientras que Yuri retrocedía hacia la puerta, donde pudo leer "Goenji Yuka".

-Es tu hermana?- pregunto ella.

-Si- respondió el muchacho sin voltearse a verla. Ella solo asintio, en sierto modo ella lo entendia.

-Bueno, me voy- dijo Yuri volteandose.

-Espera!- dijo Goenji asiendo que Yuri se volteara a verlo.- No me vas a preguntar nada?

-La verdad es que creo que es un tema que no me corresponde, pero si un dia quieres hablar un dia te escuchare con gusto. Adios.- dicho esto salio y cerro la puerta.

-Gracias- susurro Goenji.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Por la noche se decidieron los primeros partidos del Torneo de Futbol Frontera, donde Raimon tenia su primer partido contra la agresiva secundaria Nosei.

Al día siguiente Endo se veía muy emocionado gritando "Fútbol Frontera" por todas partes.

-'Es agotador'- pensó Yuri sentada en su asiento.

Las clases todavía no comenzaban, pero Yuri ya estaba mareada gracias a Endo. Pero algo hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos.

-Hola- era Goenji, quien estaba dejando sus cosas sobre su puesto.

Por alguna extraña razón ella se sonrojo un poco, dandole un rubor rosa.

-Hola- dijo con una dulce sonrisa. Aunque estaba un poco extrañada, normalmente el no le hablaba a menos que ella iniciara una conversación.

-Por favor, tomen asiento- era el profesor que acababa de entrar a la clase.

Las clases terminaron mas rápido de lo esperado. Todo el equipo de futbol reunidos en la caseta del club.

-Chicos, están Listos!- grito Endo emocionado.

-Si!-gritaron todos.

-Futbol Frontera finalmente comenzó!- grito de nuevo Endo.

-Si!

-Así que, quien es nuestro oponente?-pregunto Kazemaru.

-Nuestro oponente es...- dijo Endo haciendo que todos se concentraran- No lo se!

Todos: -.-U

-Es la secundaria Nosei- dijo el entrenador detrás de Endo- Si lo recuerdo bien, la secundaria Nosei fue...

-El equipo que jugo contra Teikoku en las preliminares del año pasado- colaboro Haruna.

-Genial! Vamos a luchar contra a un equipo fuerte como ellos?- dijo emocionado Endo.

-Después de todo, no queremos ser eliminados en la primera ronda por los mas fuertes.- dijo el entrenador- Ah! También...

Por la puerta aparece un muchacho alto de cabello azulado.

-Chesse! Soy Domon Asuka.- dijo el muchacho.- Quisiera ser defensa.

-Demostraste interés en cosas raras. Entrar aquí solo para unirte a un equipo débil.- dijo el entrenador mientras salía por la puerta.

Domon señalo al profesor con cara de "que raro".

-Domon-kun!-dijo Aki feliz.

-Oigan, Es Aki!- dijo Domon.- Estas en la secundaria Raimon?

-Que? Ya se conocían?- pregunto Endo.

-Si, hace tiempo.- dijo Aki.

-De cualquier modo, bienvenido!- dijo Endo estrechandole la mano a Domon muy emocionado.- Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo en Futbol Frontera!

-Nuestro oponente es la secundaria Nosei, verdad? Estaremos bien?- pregunto Domon.

-Que dices? Sabes mucho para ser nuevo.- dijo Someoka.

-Bueno, ya he jugado contra esa secundaria antes- dijo Domon.- Son unos de los mejores en cuanto a poder y movilidad se refiere. Su habilidad en el aire es extremadamente buena, haciendola su mejor habilidad.

Ese comentario desanimo a todo el equipo.

-Estaremos bien! Nosotros tenemos Fire Tornado, Dragon Crash y también Dragon Tornado!- dijo Endo muy confiado.

-Me pregunto.. - dijo Domon Provocando que Endo se volteara- Su habilidad de saltar no es normal, sabes. Ellos probablemente podrian detener el Dragon Tornado desde arriba.

-Lo dudo- Dijo Someoka.

-Domon tiene razon- dojo Goenji- Yo he jugado con ellos tambien.- Ellos son mejores que Teikoku solo en batalla aereas. Si ellos nos atacan con su habilidad para saltar..

Todos se desanimaron y Kabeyama ya queria ir al baño.

-Entonces crearemos una tecnica que dominara el cielo!-dijo Endo.

**Hasta aqui el capitulo ^^ Bye!**


	4. Una libre secreta!

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS! y kiyama hiroto, quiero que sepas que van a haber mas escenas asi entre Yuri y Goenji ^^ La verdad esque llevo meses queriendo escribir esta historia asi q tengo claros los capitulos, asi que voi a tratar de subirlos lo mas rapido que pueda**

**Bueno, aqui voy!**

Despues de lo que dijo Endo comenzo el entrenamiento para realizar una nueva tecnica definitiva. Con unos métodos algo extraños, pero... ni modo ^^

Al rato llego el señor Furukabu, quien les conto la historia de los Inazuma Eleven, la que entusiasmo mucho a Endo y al resto del equipo.

Y continuo el entrenamiento, Aki los animaba y Domon se tomaba las cosas con mucha calma.

Al rato llego Yuri para ver el entrenamiento **(yo: se le hiso una especie de habito) **.

-Hola, Kino-chan!-dijo alegremente Yuri.

-Ah! Hola Matsura-san- dijo Aki volteandose a verla y noto que llevaba el buso de la escuela puesto.- De donde vienes?

-Pues vengo de entrenamiento.

-Te uniste a un club?

-Si, al de gimnasia- dijo mientras miraba a los muchachos con una sonrisa.

El entrenamiento termino sin lograr mucho avance en los muchachos. Cuando todos se estaban marchando Goenji se acerca a Yuri y le pregunta:

-Matsura- dijo Goenji haciendo que Yuri se volteara a verlo.

Yuri se despidio de Aki para asi poder hablar con Goenji.

-Vas al hospital?- pregunto Goenji, desviando la mirada un poco avergonzado.

-La verdad es que si- respondio con una sonrisa.

-Vamos juntos?-pregunto el muchacho mucho mas avergonzado. A Yuri le paresio que se sonrojaba, pero penso que fue su imaginacion.

-Claro!

Caminaron en silencio hacia el hospital, pero esta vez no era un silencio incomodo como el dia anterior.

Al llegar a su destino Yuri hablo con una enfermera para que le diera los numeros de las habitaciones de los niños.

Luego ella entro en una habitacion donde habian varios niños acostados en camas. En cuanto los pequeños vieron a la muchacha saltaron de sus camas para resivir a su invitada.

-Yuri-chan!-gritaron todos al unisimo.

Ella se puso de rodillas para recibir a los niños. Yuri les pregunto como habian estado y como se habian portado con las enfermeras.

Goenji observaba desde el marco de la puerta con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Una niña de cabello rojizo se acerco a Matsura y jalo de su sudadera para que le prestara atencion.

-Yuri-chan, puedes hacer eso con el balon?- pregunto la pequeña inocentemente.

-Claro que si, Kimiko-chan- dijo Yuri mientras se acercaba a tu bolso y sacaba de el un balon de futbol.

Para sorpresa de Goenji ella comenzó a jugar con el balón con habilidad y destreza. Los niños la miraban asombrados.

Y asi paso el rato, sin que Yuri se diera cuenta Goenji se fue en dirección a la habitación de Yuka.

Recién cuando Yuri se tenia que ir, se dio cuenta de que Goenji se había marchado y al parecer hace un buen rato, pero ella sabia donde se encontraba.

Yuri decidio irse a su casa, ya que había sido una día largo para ella.

Al día siguiente todos estaban entrenando en la cancha junto al río, todos intentaba en crear una nueva técnica definitiva para el partido contra la Secundaria Nosei.

Pero para ser ciertos no lograron buenos avances, la mayoría de ellas eran algo ridículas.

-'A este paso no tendrán una nueva técnica para el partido contra Nosei' -.-U -pensaba Yuri que observaba desde el puente el entrenamiento.

Por la tarde Endo, Kazemaru y Goenji decidieron ir a comer a Rairaiken. **(yo: mejor dicho Endo -.-U)**

Al llegar los tres se sorprendieron de que cierta persona estuviera alli.

-Que! Que haces aquí!- grito Endo señalando con el dedo indice a Yuri.

Ella llevaba el cabello tomado en una coleta alta, una polera manga corta negra con el cuello en v, sus pantalones también eran negros y llevaba un delantal atado a la cintura.

-Acaso cada vez que me veas me vas a gritar? ¬¬ - pregunto Yuri fastidiada- Para tu información trabajo aquí.

-o.O Entonces por que nunca te había visto aquí?- pregunto confundido Endo.

-Me transfirieron hace poco y vengo a trabajar de vez en cuando- dijo Yuri sin mucha importancia mientras cortaba vegetales.

Mientras los tres muchachos comían, también discutían como iban a crear una nueva técnica definitiva. Ademas de que se preguntaban que clase de técnicas utilizaban los Inazuma eleven.

-Siempre pueden utilizar el manual de técnicas secretas de los Inazuma Eleven- dijo Hibiki.

-Oh, ellos tenían un manual de técnicas secretas.- dijo Kazemaru.

-Me pregunto que esta escrito ahí- dijo Endo.

Ahí fue cuando reaccionaron.

-Manual de técnicas secretas!- gritaron Endo y Kazemaru al unisimo.

Yuri solo fingía estar concentrada en lo que cocinaba, pero en realidad estaba atenta a lo que decían.

-No es una libreta?- pregunto Endo- Si se refiere a la libreta especial de entrenamiento, la tengo en mi casa!

-Esa libreta es solo una pequeña parte del manual de técnicas secretas- dijo Hibiki sin voltearse a verlos. Ahí se volteo y dijo- Eres en nieto de Endou Daisuke?- Endou asintió- Ya veo! Asi que tu eres el nieto de Daisuke-san! jajaja Eres el nieto de Daisuke-san!

Hibiki señalo a Endou con el cucharón provocando que el pobre se cayera por el sobresalto.

-Hibiki-san!- grito Yuri, pero no le hizo caso.

-Duele.. - dijo Endou ya en el piso- Que le sucede?

-El manual puede poner el peligro tu vida- dijo Hibiki aun con el cucharón en mano- Aun quieres verlo después de saber eso?

-Si!- dijo Endou confiado. Hibiki solo sonrió.

**Hasta aqui el capitulo ^^ Bye**


	5. La secundaria Nosei

**Aqui va la continuacion ^^**

La secundaria Nosei

Endou le conto lo del manual secreto al resto del equipo al dia siguiente en la caseta del club. Todos se preguntaban como el senor de Rairaiken sabia sobre el manual, pero Endou respondio con un "No se" o.O

Segun Hibiki el manual estaba escondido en la secundaria, dentro de la oficina del director.

Cuando intentaron abrir la caja fuerte **(yo: cosa que no lograron)** Natsumi llego para darles el manual que estaba en sus manos.

En la caseta todos estaba deprimidos, ya que no se podia leer la letra del manual secreto.

-Endou!- gritaron Kazemaru y Someoka enfadados.

-Sorprendente!- grito Endou sin hacerle caso a sus amigos- Incluso la God Hand esta aqui!

-Puedes leerlo!- gritaron todos incredulos.

-Bueno, yo he estado leyendo la libreta de entrenamiento del abuelo.- respondio Endou- Nunca supe que lo habia escrito a mano, tampoco... fui capaz de interpretarlo poco a poco.

Cuando Endou leyó en voz alta como realizar el Inazuma Otoshi nadie comprendio lo que queria decir -.-U solo decia cosas como "Biong" y "Zabang". De todos modos iban a comenzar a entrenar.

-Saltar con un "Biong"?- se pregunto Goenji.

Y asi comenzo un arduo entrenamiento cerca de la torre de metal.

Goenji se acerco a Endou para plantearle su idea de como se debia realizar el Inazuma Otoshi. Despues de explicarselo Endou lo miraba con ojitos de estrella. Entonces decidieron que quienes realizarian esa tecnica serian Goenji y Kabeyama. Ahi fue cuando comenzo el entrenamiento especial para Goenji Y Kabeyama.

Yuri observaba como Goenji trabajaba para poder realizar su parte de la tecnica algo preocupada.

Cuando Goenji logro realizarlo ya era tarde y se cayo al piso agotado, entonces Someoka, Kazemaru y Yuri fueron a ayudarlo. Yuri llevaba un botiquin en mano asi que se agacho junto a Goenji para ayudarlo.

-Que haces aqui?- pregunto Goenji.

-Al parecer veo como te mueles contra el piso- dijo sarcastica miestras limpiaba sus heridas con una toalla mojada, él solo sonrio.

Someoka y Kazemaru le ayudaron a levantarse.

-Al fin lo lograste- lo felicito Someoka.

-No, todavia no he terminado- respondio Goenji.- Esta 1/3 completo.

-Pero aun tenemos una esperanza de ganar- dijo Kazemaru.

Al dia siguiente siguieron entrenando, Kabeyama saltaba alto pero su aterrizaje no era muy bueno.

Asi que quiesieron poner en practica el Inazuama Otoshi. El unico y gran problema era que Kabeyama le daban miedo las alturas.

-Deberias haberlo dicho antes- dijo Sombra.

-Cerro los ojos cuando se asusto, y cuando me pare sobre el perdi mi balance- explico Goenji.

-Asi que era por eso que tenian problemas-dijo Endou.

-Te dio miedo porque miraste hacia abajo, verdad?- dijo Aki- Que tal si solo miras a Goenji-kun?

-Si, lo voy a intentar de nuevo- dijo Kabeyama.

-Entonces una vez mas!- grito Endou.

Pero no hubo caso Kabeyama miro el suelo de todos modos.

-Vaya, vaya. Van a estar bien para el partido en estas condiciones?- dijo Natsumi, haciendo que todos se voltearan a verla.- Despues de que gaste tanto tiempo buscando ese libro para ustedes, parese que fue un desperdicio.

-Que!-dijo Someoka enfadado.

-No me importa quien diga eso- dijo Endou- Tengo fe en que Goenji y Kabeyama van a completar el Inazuma Otoshi. Y entonces vamos a ganar el partido!

-Entonces es asi? Estare esperando por el partido entonces.- dijo Natsumi dandose media vuelta para retirarse.

Entonces comenzaron a buscar alguna forma de que Kabeyama no le temiera a las alturas,pero... no hubieron resultados. Kabeyama seguia igual de asustado que en el principio.

Todos decidieron ir a entrenar, estaban el la cancha junto al rio. Se esforsaban mucho, ya que faltaba poco para el partido contra la secundaria Nosei.

-Todos estan muy animados!- dijo Domon detras de la banca donde se encontraban Aki, Haruna y Yuri.

-Domon-kun, tu no vas a entrenar?- pregunto Aki.

-Bueno, como soy nuevo, no hay posibilidad de que pueda debutar.- respondio- Asi que solo me tomare mi tiempo.

-Domon-kun... -dijo Aki.

-Mas pareciera que no quisieras entrenar ¬¬ -dijo Yuri sin de dejar de mirar a la cancha.

Por la tarde Kabeyama paso por la torre de hierro, donde vio que Goenji seguia entrenando. Yuri estaba con el, pero no decia ni una sola palabra.

Al rato llego Endou, quien lo ayudo a entrenar. Yuri miraba como Endou animaba a Goenji con una sonrisa.

Y el dia del partido llego. El equipo Raimon ya habia llegado a la Secundaria Nosei y al pareser el equipo de futbol de esa secundaria no eran muy civilizados, ya que nunca habian visto un auto, entonces se amontonaron en el de Natsumi.

El hermanito de Kabeyama habia venido a apoyarlo, por lo cual el pobresito se habia puesto mucho mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Y el partido comenzo, Raimon comenzo a tener problemas, ya que ni podian realizar tecnicas de altura como el Fire Tornado y el Drangon Tornado, porque el capitan de Nosei les quitaba el balen saltando muy alto.

Entonces comenzaron los ataques de parte de Nosei. Cuando Someoka se dispuso a realizar el Dragon Crash bloquearon su ataque lesionandolo.

-Se torcio el tobillo, no podra seguir jugando.- dijo Aki mientras rebisaba el tobillo de Someoka.

Asi que Domon entro como defensa y Kabeyama fue cambiado a delantero.

Cuando Domon realizo su Deslise Mortal Goenji y Yuri se dieron cuenta de que esa tecnica era del Instituto Teikoku **(yo: bueno.. Yuri se encargo de investigar sobre Teikoku) **

A pesar de que Goenji y Kabeyama intentaron realizar el Inazuma Otoshi, no lo lograron, y los ataque de Nosei no terminaban.

Para cuando toco para el medio tiempo Endou tenia las manos rojas.

-Buen trabajo chicos!- dijo Endou.

-Endou, pero tus manos- dijo Yuri.

-No es nada-dijo Endou- Estamos jugando bien cintra ese equipo tan bueno! Definitivamento no los voy a dejar marcar gol en el segundo tiempo. Y ganaremos cuando ustedes dos realizen el Inazuma Otoshi.

Kabeyama dijo que queria volver a la defensa, pero se lo negaron.

-Si no realizan el Inazuma Otoshi no podreos ganar.- dijo Yuri, haciendo que se voltearan a verla- Ellos bloquean a Goenji en el aire con mucha facilidad y asi no podra realizar el Fire Tornado. Ademas si siguen atacando la porteria Endou podria lesionarse.

Ese observacion de parte de Yuri era sierta, necesitaba el Inazuma Otoshi para poder ganar.

-No se preocupen, lo lograremos!-dijo Endou muy animado, sorprendiendo a Yuri.

Y asi transcurrio el partido, Endoi no dejaba de recibir tiros de parte de Nosei y Goenji y Kabeyama no lograban realizar el Inazuma Otoshi.

Los jugadores de Raimon comenzaron a defender a Endou. Ahi fue cuando Goenji hizo entrar en razon a Kabeyama.

Ellos dos reciben el balon de Endou y se dispones a realizar el Inazuma Otoshi, para sorpresa de todos Kabeyama utilizo el estomago en vez de la cabeza.

-Inazuma Otoshi!- grito Kabeyama.

Y asi Raimon marco su primer gol. Justo a tiempo antes de que se acabara el partido.

Todos estaban muy emocionados por haber ganados, cuando Endo y Kabeyama chocan la manos a Endou le duele mucho.

-Duele!- grita Endou y comienza a soplarse las manos, pero alguien le pone hielo en las manos, y ese alguien era Natsumi.

-Eres tan apasionado por el futbol.. - dijo Natsumi- Eres un idiota.- dicho esto se retira.

-A que te refieres con idiota!-grito Endou enojado, pero Natsumi sigue caminando- Oye!

Yuri sonreia al lado de Goenji.

-'Debo admitir que siempre me sorprenden'- penso la muchacha.

Al dia siguiente cuando los muchachos se sorprenden de encontrar a Natsumi en la caseta del club.

-Por que estas aqui?- pregunto Endou.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Los muchachos entrenaban como siempre y al parecer ahora tenian publico. Todos dejan de entrenar al notar que los estaba observando. Kazemaru llega a la conclusion de que son fans, lo cual sorprende a Endou y a los demas.

-Tenemos... Fans... -decia Endo ilusionado.

Y no solo Endo se emociona si no que el resto tambien. Goenji solo miraba hacia el publico desconfiado al igual que Yuri.

-' Aqui hay gato encerrado'- penso Yuri. Ella miro a Goenji, quien le devolvio la mirada y asintio.

Para sorpresa (y susto) de todos el auto de Natsumi bajo hasta la cancha. Cuando ella se baja del auto dice:

-Pacticar tecnicas definitivas esta prohibido!

-Por que de repente dices eso?- pregunto Endo indignado.- Sin nuestras tecnicas definitivas, como quieres que ganemos el torneo?

-No ven a esa gente?- dijo Natsumi.

-Esos son... nuestros fans, verdad?- dijo Endou con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Esos no son fans... son espias de otras secundarias- dijo Goenji.

-Estan recolectando informacion sobre nosotros- colaboro Yuri.

Al decir esto los novatos del equipo se desepcionan.

**Bueno hasta aca el capitulo! Ojala que les alla gustado**


	6. Un doloroso pasado

Un doloroso pasado

-Ya entiendo!- dijo Haruna- Si nos siguen espiando, terminaremos enseñandoles nuestras técnicas definitivas.

-Justo como ella dijo- dijo Natsumi- Es por eso que las prohibo.

-Nos pone en desventaja enseñar nuestras técnicas definitivas a los demás- dijo Goenji.

-Pero, si no podemos usar nuestras técnicas definitivas, como vamos a practicar?- pregunto Endou.

-Endou, el fútbol no es solo técnicas definitivas.- dijo Geonji- Pasar, driblear y y tirar. Hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer.

-En ese caso, vamos a practicar en un lugar donde nadie pueda vernos!- dijo Endou acercandose a Natsumi.- Para practicar nuestras técnicas definitivas.

-En donde podremos encontrar un lugar asi?- pregunto Goenji.

-Pero necesitamos uno, no es así?- insistió Endou. Dejando así a Natsumi algo complicada.

Por la tarde Endou, Kazemaru, Someoka y Goenji iban caminando por la calle. Endou se fijo de que mas adelante y visualizo a Yuri cruzando la calle.

-Pero si es... -comenzó a decir Endou, pero el sonido de llantas tratando de frenar.

En ese momento un camión se dirigía directo hacia donde estaba Yuri, pero ella no reaccionaba. Estaba paralizada.

-Idiota!- grito Goenji mientras comenzaba a correr lo mas rápido que pudo hacia donde estaba Yuri.

El camión estaba a punto de atropellar a Yuri cuando Goenji se tiro sobre ella, cayendo ambos fuera de la trayectoria del camion.

El camión no logro frenar y choco contra un poste de luz. La gente comenzó a acercarse para ver si el conductor se encontraba bien, al igual que se acercaron hacia donde de encontraban Goenji y Yuri.

Endou, Kazemaru y Someoka corrieron hacia donde se encontraban. Los brazos de Goenji todavía rodeaban rodeaban a Yuri, ya que esta no dejaba de temblar, ella estaba en un especie de estado de shock **(yo: muy parecido al de Fubuki cuando escuchaba una abalancha) **

-Matsura! Matsura!- gritaba Goenji sacudiendo a Yuri para ver si de esa manera reaccionaba y funciono. Ella despertó de su transe y miro a el rostro de Geonji, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse.

-Geonji-kun!- grito la muchacha rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del chico abrazandolo fuertemente- Gracias!

O/O Endou, Kazemaru y Someoka miraban algo sonrojados como Yuri abrazaba al delantero.

El conductor del camión tenia lesiones leves, los enfermeros de la ambulancia revisaron si Goenji y Yuri tenían lesiones, pero dijeron que estaban en perfecto estado.

El conductor le hizo señas a Yuri para que se acercara.

-Disculpame, pequeña- dijo muy arrepentido el señor.

-No se preocupe.- dijo Yuri.

Cuando Yuri se acerco a donde se encontraba los muchachos, quienes insistieron en que debían acompañarla hasta su casa. Al llegar a la casa de la muchacha Geonji se quedo a solas con Yuri a la puerta de su casa, ya que los otros se tenían que ir.

-Segura que estas bien?- pregunto preocupado Geonji.

-Claro que si- dijo Yuri por milésima vez.- Nos vemos mañana en clases.

-Claro- dijo Geonji mientras miraba como la muchacha entraba en su casa.

Al dia siguiente habia mucha mas gente en el entrenamiento de las que había el día anterior. Al parecer tampoco podrían realizar técnicas definitivas ese día.

Yuri llego enfadada.

-No saben cuanto me costo cruzar entre tanta gente- Yuri respiro hondo para calmarse y continuo- Lo siento por llegar tarde, mi entrenamiento se atraso.

-No importa- dijo Endo despreocupado.

Domon suspiro fastidiado y luego miro hacia la calle al escuchar el sonido de un motor.

-Oigan, algo raro se acerca- advirtió Domon al ver que dos camiones de acercaban.

Todos se voltean a ver. Entonces vieron como los camiones se abrían dejando ver una especie de laboratorio de investigaciones y a dos muchachos dentro de ellos.

-No es demasiado para solo espiar?- pregunto Kazemaru.

-Quienes son ellos?- pregunto Endou.

-Ellos son nuestro próximo oponente- respondió Haruna.

-Nuestro próximo oponente?-pregunto de nuevo Endou.

-Los miembros de Mikage Sennou. Ya tengo una base de datos- dijo Haruna.- Tiene información de todos los resultados se todos los oponentes que podríamos enfrentar.- dijo mientras abría su computador.- Ah! Son su goleador estrella Simozura Arata y su capitán que es el portero, Sugimori Takeshi.

-Asi que ellos vienen a espiarnos- dijo Someoka.- Que montón de tontos.

-No les hagas caso- dijo Goenji mientras corría hacia la cancha.

Yuri miraba a los dos jugadores con una mirada no muy amistosa.

-'Que quieren lograr'- pensó Yuri.

Y así siguió la practica, son realizar ninguna tecnica definitiva. Sugimori y Arata decidieron bajar a la cancha.

-Tu eres el capitán de Mikage Sennou, verdad?- dijo Endou cuando se acerco a ellos- Por favor podrían no entrar al campo cuando estamos entrenando?

-Por que esconden sus tecnicas definitivas?- pregunto Sugimori sin hacerle caso a Endou.

-No tiene sentido que las escondan- dijo Arata.- Ya hemos analizado las habilidades de sus miembros.

-Su ranting es D menos- dijo Sugimori.- Hay 100% de probabilidad de que pierdan el partido.

-Eso no lo sabremos hasta que jugemos el partido, verdad?-dijo Endou.

-Ademas... -dijo Yuri- Si están tan seguros de que van a ganar, para que nos siguen espiandonos? No es una perdida de tiempo espiar a un equipo tan "débil" como nosotros?

Pero no le hicieron caso.

-El partido solo es una forma de eliminar a las pestes- dijo Arata. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Endo desafió a los dos muchachos.

Cuando Arata realizo el Fire Tornado todos se quedaron incrédulos, sobre todo cuando Sugimori detuvo el tiro de Goenji. Luego se retiraron.

-Me sacan de quicio- dijo Yuri enfadada.

Al día siguiente Raimon investigo sobre su contrincante. Pero Natsumi los hizo llamar.

Cuando todos se encontraron frente a "la puerta sin abrir". Todos se espantaron cuando Natsumi abrió la puerta desde dentro.

Ese lugar se trataba del salón relámpago, donde habían entrenado los legendarios Inazama Eleve años atrás.

Cuando ellos terminaron el entrenamiento estaban hechos un desastre.

-Iré por el botiquín!- grito Haruna mientras subía las escaleras.

Y así siguieron entrenando para el partido contra Mikage Sennou.

La noche antes del partido Goenji estaba caminando cerca de la cancha que se encuentra cerca del río y vio que Yuri esta sentada en el pasto mirando el cielo nocturno.

-Matsura?- pregunto Goenji, haciendo que Yuri se volteara a verlo.

Goenji estaba sentado junto a Yuri y ella se abrazaba sus piernas y miraba hacia el piso.

-Quiero darte las gracias por haberme salvado.-dijo Yuri sin mirar a Goenji- Lamento haber reaccionado así.

-Que fue lo que te paso?

Yuri miro el cielo y Goenji pudo ver como le brillaban los ojos.

-Sabes? Cuando niña tuve un accidente.

-Flashback-

Estaban en la ciudad Inazuma y se podía ver como una Yuri de unos 6 años caminando muy alegre por las tomada de la manos con su padre.

Su padre era un hombre alto de cabello castaño claro y sus ojos eran de un color curiosamente violetas, mientras que su madre era de estatura mediana de cabello y ojos del mismo color que los de Yuri.

Yuri estaba muy feliz porque había tenido su primer partido de fútbol y habían ganado.

Lo que sucedió a continuación paso muy rápido, mientras Yuri y sus padres cruzaban la calle se pudo ver como un camión se dirigía hacia ellos a mucha velocidad.

El padre de Yuri a lo único que alcanzo a reaccionar a empujar a la pequeña fuera de la trayectoria del camión.

Cuando Yuri miro hacia donde se encontraba sus padres a lo unico que reacciono a hacer fue a gritar.

-Fin Flashback-

-Los vi ahi tirados en la calle- dijo Yuri mientras se le escapaban unas lagrimas- Cuando llego la ambulancia no pudieron hacer nada por ello- dijo dejando escapar un sollozo.

Goenji la miraba sorprendido, ya que nunca habia imaginado la clase de pasado que tenia la chica.

-No recuerdo mucho lo que sucedio despues- dijo Yuri secandose las lagrimas con la manga de su chaqueta- Los unico que recuerdo es que mi hermano vino desde Italia para llevarme con el.

Yuri saco un relicario que tenia debajo de su polera. Lo abrio y le mostro a Goenji la foto que habia en su interior. Era una fotografia de ella con sus padres y su hermano.

-Lo siento, Matsura. No debi preguntar- se disculpo Goenji- Te he traido malos recuerdos.

-No te disculpes- dicho esto Goenji se volteo a verla sorprendido- La verdad es que necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-Entonces vivias en la ciudad Inazuma?

-Si, pero desde entonces he vivido en Italia junto a mi hermano y mis abuelos maternos que son de alla. Decidi volver aqui para superar mi problema. Ahora vivo con la hermana de mi padre.

-Ya veo.

Goenji sintio sierta confianza con Yuri asi que decidio contarle lo que sucedio con Yuka.

Ambos siguieron hablando hasta que notaron que era tarde y el partido era mañana, ambos se levantaron, Yuri se averco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias- dijo dejando a Goenji muy sorprendido-por todo.- se estaba llendo cuando se volteo para agregar- Ah, por cierto, dime solo Yuri.

**Hasta aqui el episodio**


	7. Goenji se ha lesionado!

Y el partido contra Mikage Sennou llego. Los jugadores del Raimon estaban reunidos en la banca.

-Al final, no fueron capaces de crear una nueva tecnica Hissatsu- decia su entrenador- como piensan ganar?

-Es verdad que perdi contra el antes- dijo Endou- Pero en este partido, jugaremos como un equipo. Si reunimos todas nuestras fuerzas, estoy seguro de que ganaremos. Seguiremos atacando! Vamos!

-Si!- gritaron todos.

Desde la otra banca los observaba el entrenador de Mikage Sennou, quien se reia de ellos.

Entre el publico se encontraba Kido observando. Y el partido comienza, Raimon da la patada de inicio y Someoka y Goenji comienzan a avansar hacia la otra porteria, quienes pasan a Arata con facilidad, demasiada para ser ciertos.

-Formacion de defensa, Gama 3- dijo Sugimori.

Raimon no pudo hacer nad contra esa defensa, era como si predijeran todos los movimientos de Raimon. Los delanteros de Mikage Sennou comenzaron el ataque pero Kazemaru les quita el balon.

-Kazemaru-sempai siempre es asi de rapido?- pregunto Haruna, quien estaba grabando el partido con su camara.

Kazemaru le da el balon a Shishido, a quien se lo quitan. Y los otros jugadores comienzan a acercarse a la porteria de Raimon, quienes por poco anotan un gol. Antes de que Endou se diera cuenta, ya tenian a casi todos los jugadores de Raimon marcados.

-Los sabia! No crees que su forma de moverse es un poco diferente?- dijo Haruna.

-Si, se siente como si jugaramos contra una maquina- dijo Aki.

-No, no me referia a eso.- contradijo Haruna, Aki y Yuri la miraron sin comprender- Mira,mira!

Endou le pasa el balon a Kazemaru, quien se lo da a Goenji.

-Fire Tornado!

-Shoot Pocket!- y asi Sugimori logro detener el tiro de Goenji, pero con algo de dificultad, ya que el balon se le escapo de las manos.

-Aun no!- grito Someoka acercandose a la porteria-Goenji, vamos! Dragon..!

-Tornado!- termino Goenji.

-Shoot Pocket!- otra vez el balon se le escapa el balon por su fuerza.

-Goenji-san!- grito Kabeyama- Inazuma Otoshi!

-Rocket Kobushi!- logrando asi bloquear el tiro.

Mikage Sennou comienza su ataque contra Raimon y por desgracia logran anotar un gol. Dejando el marcador 1-0 a favor de Mikage Sennou.

-Kuso!- grito Endou.

Mikage tSenou tiene en su poder el balon, pero no se dispone a atacar.

-No puede ser que esos cobardes quieran terminar el partido asi!- grito Yuri apretando los puños.

Y asi termino el primer tiempo. Endou, Goenji, Yuri y otros del equipo fueron a hablar con Sugimori sobre la clase de futbol que estaban jugando, pero no les hicieron caso.

En el inicio del segundo tiempo continuo igual que en el primero. Pero para sorpresa de todos Endou sale de la porteria para dirigirse a la delantera.

-Endou-kun!-grito Aki.

-Pero que intenta hacer!-grito Yuri.

Domon se pone nervioso y Endou le quita el balon a los otros jugadores. Endou lanza el balon a la porteria, pero no logra entrar.

Como Sugimori no tenia datos sobre los lanzamientos de Endou, por poco no sabe que hacer.

-Endou! Regresa a tu posicion rapido!- grito Someoka.

Mikage cambia su juego y comienza a atacar. Kabeyama les quita el balon. Arata le quita el balon a Matsuno y se dispone a atacar la porteria.

-Patriot Shoot!

Endou logra detener el balon por poco. El otro equipo realiza un tiro de esquina. Arata consigue el balon y se dispone a lanzar, pero Endou comienza a correr, dejando la porteria libre.

-Goenji! Aqui!- grito Endou.

-Que estas planeando Endou!- grita Goenji.

-Patriot Shoot!

-No te detengas y dispara!- dijo Endou.

-Que?

-Confia en mi!

Endou y Goenji lanzan el balon al mismo tiempo realizando una nueva tecnica definitiva. Raimon anota un gol empatando el marcador.

-Al parecer no perdi mi tiempo en conseguirles el Centro de Entrenamiento Inabikari.- dijo Natsumi.

-Ya veo. Todos mejoraron sus habilidades- dijo Yuri al lado de Natsumi.

Lograron marcar otro gol con el Dragon Tornado dejando el marcados 2-1 a favor de Raimon.

Mikage se quita los aparatos que tenian en las cabezas y comienzan a jugar de verdad.

-Fire Tornado!- pero Goenji no logra lanzar el balon, ya que Arata lo detiene, cayendo ambos al piso.

-Goenji!- grito Endou.

-Goenji-kun!- grito Yuri desde la banca.

Tanto Arata como Goenji se habian lesionado. Sugimori comienza a correr con el balon hacia la porteria de Raimon para poder marcar un gol, pero Endo lo detieno con la God Hand. El silbato suena, siendo asi Raimon el ganador.

Yuri corre hacia la cancha para ver como estaba Goenji, Natsumi solo la mira irse y sonrie al notar la preocupacion que tenia la muchacha por el delantero.

Cuando Yuri llego donde Goenji, Someoka lo estaba ayudando a levantarse.

-Que haces aqui, Yuri?- pregunto Goenji, pero esta solo se puso el otro brazo de Goenhi sobre sus hombros para ayudarlo. Luego se acercaron junto con el resto del equipo a donde se encontraba Sugimori.

-Sugimori- dijo Endou, llamandole asi la atencion al portero- Juguemos futbol otra vez.

-Si, para la otra- respondio este extendiendole la mano a Endou

-Para la proxima, si!-dijo el capitan estrechandole la mano.

-Lo sabia, este tipo es un gran idiota- dijo Kido antes de marcharse.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Al dia siguiente, para desepcion de todos, Goenji estaba lesionado y no podria participar en el proximo partido.

Cuando Goenji se fue en el taxi Domon dijo:

-Es una lastima que no puedan utilizar el poder de ese nuevo tiro.

-Estas hablando del Inazuma Ichigo?- dijo Endou.

-Inazuma Ichigo?- pregunto Yuri.

-Si, esta escrito en el manual secreto.- explico Endou y comenzo a leer **(yo: de donde saco la libreta? o.O juraria que no la tenia en la mano)**- Es una tecnica donde el portero y el delantero disparan juntos. El abuelo ya habia pensado en lo mismo. Siempre supe que el abuelo era increible.

-Si solo Goenji estuviera aqui, podriamos utilizarla en las semifinales.- dijo Handa desanimando a todos.

-Incluso sin Goenji, estaremos bien- dijo Domon.

-Domon- dijo Endou.

-Si me toca, por supuesto que ire.- respondio el defensa.

-Si, tenemos que dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo.- dijo Endou- Bien! Es hora de ir a practicar!

-Si!

Todos se reunieron en la caseta para ver las opciones de contra quienes podrian jugar en el proximo partido, uno de ellos era la Secuntaria Occult o Shuuyo Meito Gakuen. Segun la informacion de Aki los dias antes del su partido con Occult habian visto a los jugadores entraban en un Cafe de Maids.

-No puedo creer que esos chicos hayan llegado hasta aqui- dijo Matsuno.

-En ese caso, lo mas probable es que nos toque jugar las semifinales contra la Secundaria Occult- agrego Kurimatsu.

-Pero esta vez, Goenji no estara con nosotros.- dijo Endou.- No sera lo mismo que antes.

En eso llega Haruno casi sin aliento.

-Recien los resultados de los partidos fueron colocados en internet.- dijo Haruna.

-La secundaria Occult perdio!- grito Endou.- Que clase de equipo es... ese Shuuyou Meito...

-Si ese es el caso, nosotros mismos tendremos que verlo... - dijo Megane-Ese cafe de Maids.- Haciendo que todos lo miren raro.-Debe haber alguna razon por el cual la Shuuyou Meito Gakuen fuera capaz de ganarle a la poderosa Secundaria Occult. Creo que la razon puede ser aquel Cafe de Maids. Vamos, Endou-kun.

-Pe-Pero...

-No sabemos nada de la Shuuyou Meito Gakuen. Esto... Esto nos servira para reunir satos para el partido- dijo Megane con aire de superioridad.

-Ya veo.- dijo Endou- Muy bien, vamos a ver!

Todos lo miraron sorprendido.

-Tonto- dijo Natsumi.

-Idiota- agrego Yuri con los brazos cruzados.

Pero no encontraron nada interesante **(yo: nadie mas que Megane) **

Al llegar el dia del partido las ayudantes del otro equipo les pidieron a Natsumi, Aki y a Haruna (curiosamente Yuri no estaba) que se pusieran trajes de maids.

Aki y Haruna accedieron facilmente, pero Natsumi se moria de verguenza.

-Este es nuestro oponente en las semifinales?- pregunto incredulo Goenji.

-Si- respondio Endo resignado.

Curiosamente Megane insistio en ser el remplazo de Goenji y para sorpresa de todos Endou accedio.

Antes de comenzar el partido todos se voltearon al escuchar que alguien gritaba en la entrada a la cancha.

-Deben estar bromendo si creen que me pondre eso!- gritaba Yuri echa una fiera.

Ese dia llevaba un vestido blanco de titantes que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, botas del mismo color y una chaqueta negra.

Yuri logro espantar a las chicas del otro equipo, evitandose asi la verguenza de tener que usar ese traje.

Al llegar junto con los demas todos la miraban sorprendidos.

-Que?- pregunto la muchacha sin entender.

-Da miedo- dijo sombra apareciendo detras de Kazemaru y Handa, causandoles escalofrios.

-Mira quien lo dice- dijo Handa. -.-U

-Donde estaba?- pregunto Endo.

-Tenia unas cosas que hacer, pero ya estoy aqui- respondio con una sonrisa.

-Que linda... - dijeron Kabeyama y Kurimatsu.

Y el partido comenzo. **(yo: bueno... por esta vez no les voy a dar tanto detalle sobre el partido) **Al finalizar el partido el marcador estaba a 2-1 a favor de Raimon, siendo haci Raimon el ganador que pasaria a las finales.

Aki y Haruna saltaban de felicidad y Natsumi dijo:

-Ellos saben como poner a una chica nerviosa.- mientras que Yuri solo se dejaba caer sobre el banquillo.

**Fin! Bye**


	8. Un espía en Raimon y un nuevo entrenador

**Gracias por tu comentario Kiyama Hiroto, a mi tambien me gusto ese momento!**

**Bueno aqui va la continuacion!**

Un espia en Raimon y un nuevo entrenador

Ese dia Inazuma Eleven estaba entrenando arduamente en la cancha de la escuala. Yuri por fin se habia unido oficialmente al equipo para poder ayudarlos, pero en ese momento no estaba, ta que estaba en su entrenamiento.

Al terminar el entrenamiento la mayoria se disponia a ir a Rairaiken, como Endou sabia que Yuri trabajaba alli fueron a buscarla al gimnasio, el entrenamiento de gimnasia artistica ya habia terminado, sin embargo Yuri seguia entrenando.

En ese momento la chica estaba en las barras asimetricas y a Endou se le ocurre gritarle justo cuando Yuri pasaba de una barra a otra, provojando que perdiera la consentracion y cayera de estomago a al piso.

Todos se acercaron a ella para ver si estaba bien. La muchacha llecaba puestos unos shorts azules, una polera de tirantes blanca y el cabellos tomado en una cola de caballo alta.

-Estas bien?- pregunto Endou mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

-Como se te ocurre gritarme cuando estoy entrenando- grito la chica **(yo: parese que en estos dias habia desarrollado caracter) **

-Lo siento no pense- dijo Endou rascandose la cabeza.- Bueno, vienes con nosotros a Rairaiken?

-Se me habia olvidado! Voy por mis cosas y vuelvo.- dijo mientras comenzaba a correr hacia el camarin.

Cuando Endou y los demas llegaron a Rairaiken Domon se excuso de que seria en otra ocasion. Domos se escondio y contesto la llamada.

-Que pasa?- susurro- Los datos sobre las habilidades de cada uno? S-Si, los resultados del Centro de Entrenamiento Inabikari... Si, definitivamente.

Despues de esa llamada Domon iba tan pensativo que cruzo una calle en luz roja y por poco lo atropellan.

-Domon-kun!- dijo Aki mientras se acercaba.

-S-Si.

-Estas bien?, te vez confundido...

-Ah, si. Solo estaba pensando en algo.

-Pensando en algo?- ahi fue cuando Aki cambio su rostro de preocupacion a una sonrisa.-Tienes que animarte. De lo contrario Ichinose-kun se enojara contigo.- eso sorprendio a Domon. Aki se despidio y se marcho.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dos dias depues, durante el entrenamiento, Natsumi le pidio a Fuyukai que probara el autobus que llevaria al equipo al partido de las finales. Este se puso muy nervioso. Todos miraron extrañados al escuchar la reaccion de Fuyukai-sensei.

Cuando todos fueron a ver como probaba el autobus, el se puso aun mas nervioso.

-'Que quiere hacer Natsumi?'- se preguntaba Yuri.

-Quiero que lo mueva un poco, luego quiero que se tenega.- dijo Natsumi.

Entonces decubrieron que Fuyukai le habia sacado el aceite a los frenos para que chocaran. Natsumi habia recibido una carta donde decia lo que el profesor habia hecho.

Despues de que Natsumi despidiera al Fuyukai el dijo que Domon tambien era un espia de Teikoku.

Al decirle a Endou que eso era verdad Domon salio corriendo.

-En esta carta confeso todo- dijo Natsumi mostrandole la carta a Endou.

-Esta es... la letra de Domon!- dojo Endou cuando vio la carta.

Cuando Aki encontro a Domon comenzaron a hablar sobre el accidente de Ichinose, luego llego Endou y le dijo a Domon que jugaran.

Desde la calle Goenji y Yuri observaban como Endou y Domon jugaban futbol con los niños.

-Ya sabias lo de Domon-kun, no es asi?- pregunto Yuri.

-Endou tambien se dio cuenta- explico Goenji- Se ve que Domon tiene una gran pasion por el futbol.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Resulta que al dia siguiente Megane descubrio que no podrian jugar en las finales sin un entrenador asi que tendrian que buscar uno nuevo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Pasaron unos dias y todos estaban desanimado, ya que no tenian entrenador y sin el no podrian jugar en las finales. Entonces ahi fue cuando a Goenji se le ocurrio en ir a preguntarle al dueño de Rairaiken, ya que conocia la abuelo de Endou, lo que significaba que de seguro sabia de futbol.

-Por favor sea nuestro entrenador! Por favor!- gritaron todos.

Yuri miraba sorprendida sorprendida, ya que ella no estaba cuando decidieron en ir a preguntarle a Hibiki, entonces no entendia nada.

-Estan interrumpiendo mi trabajo- dijo Hibiki.

-Lo lamento.- dojo Endou- Disculpe... Usted conocio a mi abuelo, verdad?

-Endou-kun... -dijo Yuri para que el dejara de hablar, pero el no hiso caso.

-Incluso sabia sobre el manual secreto.- siguio Endou.- En ese caso, debe saber mucho de furbol, no es asi?

-O se podra decir... -dijo Domon-...que usted jugo futbol con el abuelo de Endou.-al decir esto Hibiki tuvo un pequeño tick en el ojo.

-'Ay no..'-penso Yuri mientras se acercaba lentamente a la puerta.

-Es verdad?-pregunto Endo a Domon.

-Es un presentimiento. Ya que incluso sabia sobre el manual secreto. Asi que tal vez el sea parte de los Legendarios Inazuma Eleven.

Endo miro emocionado a Hibiki emocionado.

-Ya olvidaste lo que te dije la otra vez?-le pregunto Hibiki a Endou- Te dije que los Inazuma Eleven te traeria desgracias. Cosas horribles pueden suceder.- al decir esto asusto a la mayoria de los del equipo.

-Pero, ya hemos llegado hasta aqui!- dijo Endou- Bien, entonces ordenare algo.

-Que asi sea. Si no ordenas algo, larguense de aqui.

-Por eso te digo que lo hare.-dijo Endou- Quiero un tazon de ramen.

-Bien, ramen.

-Deje mi billetera en el Club- dijo Endou con la cara palida.- Puede cancelar la orden?

-'Rayos'- penso Yuri se escondia.

Todo el equipo salio volando del restaurante. Kazemaru y Goenji fueron los unicos que salieron caminando de alli. Yuri salio a ver como se encontraban.

-Que diablos pensabas Endou!- grito Yuri.

-Que tiene de malo! Trataba de conseguir un entrenador para el equipo!

Yuri suspiro y se cruzo de brazos.

Los muchachos volvieron al entrenamiento, pero se veia que Kabeyama estaba muy deprimido, pero Endou se encargo de subirle el animo (o eso intento, al menos logro subirselo al resto del equipo ^^).

Pero Domon vizualiso a Kido.

-Kido-san!- dijo Domon, haciendo que todos miraran a Kido.

-Esta aqui para espiarnos?-pregunto Handa.

-No, quizas solo se viene a reirse porque no podremos jugar.-dijo Megane.

Endou fue a hablar con Kido y estuvieron en eso un rato, al final Endou le pregunto a Kido si queria entrenar con ellos.

-Soy tu enemigo, sabias?

-Eso no importa. Seremos compañeros algun dia, de acuerdo?

-Quizas otro dia...- dijo Kido mostrando una sonrisa.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Al dia siguiente Endou habia decidido preguntarle a Hibiki otra vez si queria ser su entrenador de nuevo, pero antes se encontro con el detective Onigawara, quien le conto la historia sobre el accidente que tuvieron los Inazuma Eleven antes de su partido contra Teikoku.

Despues de Endou que escucho lo que les sucedio a los Inazuma Eleven fue a Rairaiken a desafiar a Kibiki para que se convirtiera en su entrenador.

El desafio consistia en que si Endou detenia los tres tiros de Hibiki el se convertiria en su nuevo entrenador. Endou gano el desafio.

-Has logrado sorprenderme- dijo Hibiki acercandose a Endou- Es como si Daisuke-san hubiera vuelto a la vida! Oye muchacho, como te llamas?

-Endou Mamoru! (Mamoru=proteger)

-Mamoru? Es un buen nombre.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Este es nuestro nuevo entrenado!- dijo Endou al otro dia en el Club.

-Soy Hibiki Seigou. Un gusto en conocerlos. Bueno, la final esta muy cerca. Los entrenare a todos ustedes!

-Si!

-'No puedo creer que lo alla logrado'- penso Yuri.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La tarde anterior al dia del partido contra Teikoku Goenji iban caminando camino a sus casas despues de clases. A Goenji le quedaba de paso la casa de Yuri asi que la acompañaba todos los dias.

-Crees que ganaremos el partido de mañana?-pregunto Goenji.

-Creo totalmente en ustedes- al decir esto el delantero la miro algi sorprendido- En el tiempo que llevo aqui me han sorprendido con lo rapido que mejoran, ademas de que me he hecho muy amigas de estedes.- al decir esto Goenji se sonroja un poco.

-Extrañas mucho a tus amigos en Italia?- esta ves era Yuri quien se sorprendia.

-La verdad es que un poco, ellos fueron quienes me ayudaron en mis momentos mas dificiles.

-Ya veo.

En ese momento vieron a un niñito llorando, Yuri se acerco a el, se agacho a su altura y le pregunto:

-Que te sucede?

-Es que no encuentro a mi mami.

-No te preocupes, ya la encontraremos.

Goenji miraba atentamente a Yuri, pero salio de su transe al llegar una mujer.

-Gracias por encontrar a mi hijo!

-No es por nada señora.- respondio Yuri con una sonrisa.

-Les agradesco a ti y a tu novio por encontrar a mi niño- al decir esto Goenji y Yuri se pusieron rojos como un tomate.

-No.. vera..- comenzo a decir Goenji, pero la mujer ya se estaba retirando.

Sinceramente lo que habia dicho esa mujer habia sacado de a Goenji de su actitud tranquila, poniendolo algo nervioso.

Al llegar a casa de Yuri ambos se despidieron son mirarse a la cara.

**Hasta aqui llego yo! ^^ Me pregunto por que siempre hay señoras que dicen esa clase de comentarios.. pero en este caso me encanto que lo dijera =3**

**Bye**


	9. Teikoku al fin

Teikoku al fin

Y como estaba dicho al dia siguiente era el partido de Raimon contra Teikoku. Al llegar a su destino todos se impresionaron, ya que la escuela mas que una secundaria parecia una fortaleza de maxima seguridad.

Al entrar al edificio casi todo el equipo estaba paranoico, uno podoa cortar con un cuchillo la tension del ambiente.

-Me pregunto si sera necesaria tanta paranoia- comento Yuri al lado de Haruna.

Yuri no pudo evitar notar que la muchacha estaba muy pensativa desde que habian llegado a la academia.

Al llegar al vestuario Kido salio de el, lo cual puso mucho mas paranoicos a los muchachos.

-Parese que llegaron sanos y salvos-dijo Kidou.

-Que has dicho?- pregunto Someoka.-Por el tono que has usado pareciera que querias que sufrieramos un accidente! No me digas que le hiciste algo a la habitacion!

-Quedate tranquilo. No hay nada ahi.- dijo Kido mientras se retiraba. Al pasar al lado de Goenji ambos intercambiaron miradas.

-Espera! Confiesa que intentaste hacer algo!- grito Someoka.

-Someoka, Kidou no es esa clase de persona- intervino Endou.

-No me detengas, Endou.

-Perdon por la intromision-dijo Kidou antes de irse.

-Kidou, estoy esperando el partido cpntra ti!- grito Endou.

Al entrar a los vestuario todos los del equipo se pusieron a revisar el lugar, menos Endou, Domon y Goenji.

-El ya dijo que no habia nada- dijo Endou.- No creeran lo que Kidou dijo, verdad?

-Si, muchachos. Estan exajerando su paranoia- agrego Yuri.

-Es un miembro de Teikoku- dijo Someoka- No te estara engañando?

-Esta bien que confiemos en Kidou- respondio Endou- Lo se.

-Endou-kun... -dijo Aki.

El partido estaba a punto de comezar y ambos equipose estaban en el calentamiento. Tanto como Haruna como Endou estaban actuando de forma extraña.

Pero algo sucedio, unos tornillos cayeron cuando Kabeyama Tiro el balon hacia arriba y estubieron a punto de herir a Shishido.

Cuando sono el silbato para comenzar el partido, enormes vigas cayeron sobre la parte de la cancha en donde se encontraba Raimon. Todo mundo miraba impactaco, pero por el polvo no se podia distinguir nada.

-Muchachos... -dijo Aki impactada

-No puedo creer que fuera tan lejos... - dijo Hibiki.

Los de Teikoku estaba igual de sorprendidios que el resto.

Al disiparse la nube de humo se pudo ver que el equipo de Raimon estaba bien, sorprendidos y atonitos, pero bien.

Los muchachos se habian salvado, ya que estaba parados mas atras.

-Gracias a Dios!- dijeron las muchachas.

Yuri se dejo caer al suelo aliviada, aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Gracias- murmuro la muchacha mientras miraba a Kidou.

Hibiki suspiro aliviado de que todos los chicos estuvieran bien.

Despues de los sucediso la policia se llevo a Kageyama. Y a pesar de las circunstancias Endou decidio seguir con el partido.

Y comenzo el partido, Raimon da la patada de inicio y comienza su ataque.

Goenji y Someoka realizan el Dragon Tornado, pero Genda detiene su tiro utilizando el Power Shield. Teikoku comienza el contra ataque y lanzan el balon a la porteria de Raimon, pero Endou no logro detenerlo, por suerte el palon reboto contra el travesaño.

-'Pero en que demonios piensa Endou? El debio ser capaz de detener ese tiro'- penso Yuri parada con lo brazon cruzado, mirando atentamente hacia la cancha.

El problema fue que cuando Teikoku realizo un tiro de esquina a Endou se le resvalo el balon de las manos y por poco anotan un gol. Endou realiza un paso pero Kidou lo intersepta, estaba a punto de patear el balon hacia la porteria, pero Goenji lo bloque pateando el balon hacia la direccion contraria. Este acto hizo que Kidou se lesionara y tuviera que salir de la cancha.

Haruna fue hacia el con el botiquin en mano para poder ayudarlo. Yuri solo miraba la escena desde lejos muy seria.

-Aki?-pregunto la chica.

-Si?

-Puedo hablar contigo un momento?- dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de la banca para que los demas no las pudieran escuchar.

-Que sucede?- pregunto Aki al llegar junto a ella.

-Quiero saber que le pasa a Endou y se que tu sabes.- dijo directamente la rubia.

-Bueno... veras...

Despues de explicarle lo sucedido Yuri solo le agradecio y volvio con los demas a la banca, mientras que Aki miraba deconsertada la la rubia.

Mientras todo eso sucedia el partido continuaba. Raimon seguia lanzando contra la porteria de Teikoku, pero al pareser nada podia atravezar el Power Shield de Genda.

Cuando Kidou tuvo el balon en su poder realizo una nueva tecnica junto a dos compañeros, llamada Punguinos emperadores No. 2. Esta tecnica supero la Mano Fantasma de Endou, dejando el marcador 1-0 a favor de Teikoku. Y la primera mitad termino.

Al reunirse todo el equipo en las bancas todos le preguntaron a Endou que era lo que pasaba con el, pero el no respondia.

Yuri se acerco a Kazemaru para decirle:

-Procuren defender la porteria.- Kazemaru solo asintio y miro a los otros defensas quienes tambien asintieron.

Y el segundo tiempo comenzo. El ataque contra Raimon comenzo, pero los defensas de Raimon se encargaron de defender la porteria.

Por desgracia al defender la porteria Domon sale lesionado. Sin previo aviso Goenji utiliza un Fire Tornado contra Endou para asi acerlo reaccionar. Todos estaba sorprendidos.

Pero por fortuna del equipo Goenji logro hacer reaccionar a Endou.

El partido continua, Kidou utiliza un Doble Bust contra Endou, quien esta vez si logra detener el tiro.

Someoka realiza el Dragon Crash para anotar, en un comienzo parecia que no lo hiba a lograr, pero luego llega Goenji y arremata con un Fire Tornado, empatando asi el marcador.

El partido estaba muy peleado para desepatar el marcador. Teikoku realiza el Emperor Penguin No. 2, pero Endou lo detuvo utilizando ambas manos el la God Hand.

Y comenzo el contrataque, al inicio parecia que Goenji y Kabeyama iban a realizar el Inazuma Otoshi, pero luego se les une Endou en el tiro atravesando asi el Full Power Shield.

-Inazuma Ichigo Otoshi... -Dijo Megane.

Dejando el marcador 2-1 a favor de Raimon, convirtiendose asi en el ganador del torneo de distrito.

Al terminar el partido Aki y Yuri se acercaron a Haruna para contarle todo lo que habia tenido que hacer Kidou para poder volver a reunirse con ella, reconsiliando asi a los dos hermanos.

Todos estaba felices por haber ganado contra Teikoku. Goenji observaba como los demas saltaban de felicidad con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Felicidades- dijo Yuri por detras del muchacho, haciendo que el se volteara.

-Gracias

-Yuka debe estar feliz- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

La chica se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla, luego lo abraza. Estas dos acciones provocaron que el delantero se sonrojara y tampoco pasaron desapercividos por sus companeros, quienes tambien se sonrojaron.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Raimon estaba celebrando su victoria en Rairaiken. Endou estaba ayudando a Hibiki y a Yuri a servir la comida.

-No sabia que Teikoku Gakuen tambien participaria en el torneo de las nacionales.- comento Kazemaru.

-Estoy tan emocionado de que otra vez podamos luchar en un gran escenario!- dijo Endou.

-Puedo tomar eso como una declaracion de que llegaran a las finales?- pregunto Natsumi. Endou la miro sin entender.-Los ganadores del torneo anterior son colocados en bloques diferentes. Por eso, sera imposible que luchen contra ellos hasta llegar a las finales.

-Eh? Entonces es asi?- dijo Endou.-Las finales otra vez seran contra Teikoku.

-Oye, oye. No te adelantes- dijo Domon.

-Natsumi-san, como es que sabes tanto?- pregunto Aki.

-Lei todo el protocolo de los torneos. Ya tuve suficiente de no saber sobre las reglas.

-Como era de esperarse de Natsumi-sempai! Eres tan confiable!- dijo Haruna.

-Los asuntos de negocios son mi especialidad.- dijo Natsumi- A partir de ahora, Otonashi estara a cargo de la informacion. Kino-san, por favor haste cargo de los aspectos fisicos del equipo. Y Matsura-san te haras cargo de las estrategias del equipo.

-Si...- dijeron las tres muchachas al mismo tiempo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuando tods los muchachos se fueron Endou y Yuri se quedaron a ayudar a limpiar. Entonces llego Ukishima, uno de los legendarios Inazuma Eleven.

De alguna forma Endou se las ingenio, con ayuda de Hibiki, para tener un partido con los legendarios Inazuma Eleven.

Al dia siguiente tuvieron el partido y sinceramente su juego era algo torpe, costaba creer que alguna vez fueron los legendarios Inazuma Eleven.

Pero despues mejoraron, hubo una tecnica que impresiono a Endou, era la Veleta de fuego. Despues de leer la descripcion de la tecnica en la libreta del abuelo de Endou desidieron que Kazemaru y Goenji eran quienes tenian que realizarla.

En un inicio no lo lograron, pero con la ayuda de sombra lo lograron.


	10. Torneo Fútbol Frontera! Allá vamos!

**Hola! Aqui va el capitulo no. 10! wow ^^**

Comienza el Torneo

Era una mañana tranquila, los estudiantes de Raimon estaba entrando a clases relajadamente, todos menos uno. Endou corría a toda velocidad, ya que pensó que se le había hecho tarde -.-U. Para mala suerte de Yuri estaba en el camino de Endou, así que como era de esperarse la muchacha se cayo al suelo.

-Endou!- grito enfadada Yuri desde el suelo-'Tan temprano y ya me dio dolor de cabeza ¬¬'-pensó la muchacha. Luego noto que alguien le había extendido la mano, al voltearse noto que era Goenji. Yuri acepto su mano y el la ayudo a levantarse.

-Has notado que eres algo torpe?- dijo el delantero.

-Gracias- respondió sarcástica- Aunque ya me lo han dicho.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que aun tenían sus manos entrelazadas, al notarlo ambos se ruborizaron y soltaron sus manos rápidamente.

Ambos se dirigieron a su salón. Las clases pasaron rápidamente, una que otra vez algunos profesores le preguntaron algo a Endou, quien no tenia ni idea que responder.

Endou en cuanto sonó la campana salio disparado al entrenamiento. Aki, Goenji y Yuri solo lo miraron con una gotita en la cabeza. Cuando los tres se dirigían al Club, Aki le pregunto a Yuri:

-Matsura-san.

-Aki, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que solo me digas Yuri?- dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento. Pero... no tienes entrenamiento?

-La verdad es que no. Hoy cancelaron el entrenamiento.

-Ya veo.

Durante el entrenamiento Goenji y Kazemaru estuvieron practicando la Veleta de Fuego, la cual les salía a la perfección. En eso llega el padre de Natsumi, el los felicita por haber llegado a las Nacionales, ademas queria ofrecerles la oferta de remodelar la ceseta del club, pero Endou rechazo la oferta.

Al continuar el entrenamiento todos notaron que Kazemaru no estaba, asi que Kurimatsu se ofrecio en ir a buscarlo. Cuando ambos regresaron siguieron con la practica, pero cuando Goenji y Kazemaru realizaron la Veleta de Fuego el balon se desviaba, no podian lograr hacerla porque Kazemaru no estaba concentrado y Goenji se lo dijo.

Al dia siguiente todo el equipo estaba preocupado de que Kazemaru decidiera regresar al equipo de atletismo, pero como siempre Endou dijo que no se preocupara.

Durante del entrenamiento de ese dia Natsumi resivio una llamada, diciendo que su padre habia tenido un accidente, entonces ella, Endou y Aki fueron al hospital a verlo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Todos los equipos que participarian en el Torneo Futbol Frontera estaban reunidos en el estadio Frontera para ser presentados. En total eran 16 los equipos que competian en el torneo. Pero habia una escuela que entro al torneo por una recomendacion, la Escuela Zeus, pero el equipo no estaba en la Ceremonia de Apertura.

-Que extraño- dijo Yuri al lado de Haruna entre el publico.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En la tarde anterior al primer partido de Raimon en el torneo el equipo de Raimon estaba reunido en la caseta del club.

-Nuestro primer partido sera mañana- decia el entrenador Hibiki- Nuestro oponente sera Sengoku Igajima.

-Fue el primer equipo en entrar en la ceremonia de apertura, verdad?- dijo Endou.

-Muchachos vayan a descansar bien el resto del dia.- dijo Hibiki.- Jugaremos este partido en nuestra mejor condicion!

-Si!

Yuri caminaba junto a Endou, Goenji y Kazemaru. Los cuatro estaban muy emocionados por su partido de mañana, sobre todo Endou. En ese momento tropeso, pero antes de tocar el suelo Goenji la sostuvo.

-Torpe- dijo el delantero serio.

-Que dijiste!- grito la muchcacha- Yo no soy torpe- dijo mientras se soltaba del agarre de Goenji y comenzaba a caminar. Pero no avanzo mucho, ya que choco contra un poste cayendo al suelo.

Endou y Kazemaru: ^^U

Goenji: ¬¬U

-Esto no significa nada ¬¬.- dijo Yuri mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de Kazemaru.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El dia del partido llego. Raimon estaba en los camarines y Haruna les dio informacion sobre su contrincante.

-Ninjas?- pregunto Endou a Haruna.

-Si. Se rumorea que utilizan tecnicas ninjas secretas para su entrenamiento.

-Entrenamiento con tecnicas ninja?- pregunto Domon.

-Que clase de futbol juegan?- pregunto Kabeyama.

-En realidad no lo se.- respondio Haruna.

-Esta bien.- dijo Endou- No importa que clase de equipo sea, no hay diferencias si jugamos futbol. Vamos a hacerles frente, tal y como siempre lo hemos hecho.- luego se volteo hacia Goenji y Kazemaru- Asegurense de usar la Veleta de Fuego cuando tengan la oportunidad!

-Si- dijo Goenji mientras que Kazemaro asentia.

En eso llega Aki y Yuri.

-Chicos, es hora de practicar.- dijo Aki, pero su telefono comenzo a sonar.- Es un mensaje de Natsumi-san. "Para todos los chicos de Raimon Eleven, a pesar de ser el primer partido importante de las Nacionales, estoy apenada de no poder cumplir mis obligaciones como asistente. Pero creo en que conseguiran la victoria. Ganen a cualquier precio. Piensen en esto como si fueran las palabras del presidente."

-No se si nos esta animando o ordenandono como siempre.- dijo Kurimatsu.

-Bueno, al menos estamos seguros de que es un mensaje de Raimon Natsumi.- agrego Matsuno.

-Bien! Definitivamente ganaremos!- grito Endou.

-Si!

Durante el calentamiento el capitan de Sengoku Igajima, Kirigakure Saiji, desafio a Goenji, pero el no acepto. Sin embargo Kazemaru acepta.

Todos se acercaron a ver el dichoso desafio, el jugador le echo un vistazo a los de Raimon y luego le dijo a Yuri:

-Ya veras lo rapido que soy, una chica tan hermosa como tu no deberia estar con un monton de debiluchos como ellos.- dijo en forma de coqueteo, ademas de guiñarle un ojo.

-No me hagas reir- respondio Yuri sin inmutarse.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de terminar el desafio, dos jugadores de Sengoku Igajima.

-Deten estos actos egoistas, Kirigakure.- dijo uno de los dos.

-El futbol no es un concurso individual- dijo el otro.- Debes luchar junto a tus compañeros de equipo.

-Entendido- repondio Kirigakure, luego miro a Kazemaru- Recordare tu nombre. A ver... Fujimaru-kun.

-Es Kazemaru!- dijo este.

Luego de disculparse por el comportamiento de su capitan los tres desaperecieron. Todos se miraron sin comprender como lo habian hecho.

-Que se cree ese chico?- dijo Yuri aun molesta.

-Bueno... usted es una chica muy linda Yuri-sempai- respondio Haruna.

-Que?- pregunto la muchacha sin entender.

La verdad que Yuri era una chica bastante guapa, que le sacaba mas de un sonrojo a los muchachos, pero la cosa es que ella no se daba cuenta.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Comienza el ataque contra Raimon, Kazemaru no pudo detenerlo, ya que sus tecnicas lo confundieron. Y el partido continuo sin que Raimon pudiera hacer mucho contra las tecnicas de Sengoku Igajima. A pesar de que Goenji y Someoka lograron tirar a la porteria contraria no lograron anotar. Raimon no podia hacer nada contra las tecnicas de su contrincante y ellos aprobecharon para anotar un gol. Dejando el marcador 1-0 a favor de Sengoku.

Atacaron otra vez la porteria de Raimon, pero esta vez no anotaron. En el medio tiempo Raimon discutia como podrian detener a los jugadores del otro equipo. Endou logro animar al equipo. Cuando Endou tomo con si mano derecha la botella que le ofrecio Aki se noto que le causo dolor.

-Endou!- dijo Kazemaru- Dejame ver!- y le saco el guante mostando que tenia su mano inchada.

-Que horrible! Otonashi-san, traeme el botiquin por favor.- dijo Aki.

-Defendias la porteria en esa condicion?- pregunto Kazemaru.

-No deben preocuparse por esto. No los dejare anotar, aunque solo pueda usar mi mano izquierda.

-Endou...

Aki le vendo la mano a Endou. Todo el equipo decidio que lo mejor seria evitar que el otro equipo lograra tirar a la poteria, asi evitar que Endou utilizara su mano lesionada.

El segundo tiempo continuo, pero Segoku logro pasar la defensa gracias a sus tecnicas.

En un momento de desesperación Kabeyama logro detener un tiro utilizando una nueva tecnica definitiva, The Montain segun Megane.

Sin embargo volvieron a atacar y Endou tuvo que utilizar la God Hand, pero al tener la mano lesionada no pudu detenerlo, aunque Kazemaru llego a tiempo para detener el balon. El ataque de Raimon comienza, Goenji y Kazemaru utilizan la Veleta de Fuego y anotan su primer gol, empatando asi el marcador. Despues Goenji anota el gol de la victoria utilizando el Fire Tornado.

Raimon gano, despues del partido Kazemaru hablo con uno de los miembros del club de Atletismo y desidio que seguiria en el Club de futbol.

Endou tuvo que ir al hospital para que le revisaran su mano, donde el y Aki se encontraron con Natsumi contandole el resultado del partido.


	11. La decisión de Kidou

**Aqui les dejo el capitulo no. 11 (increible que lleve tanto ^^) Ojala que les guste, porfa dejen reviews y si quieren aporten ideas :) Aqui voy!**

Los dias pasaron despues del partido, los muchachos seguian entrenando en el salon relampago. Un dia llego Haruna sin aliento, Endou y Goenji la miraron, mientras que los otros se acercaban.

-Teikoku fue...- comenzo a decir Haruna, pero Endou la interrumpio.

-No me digas, ganaron!

-10 a 0.- continuo Haruna.

-Vaya, fue una gran diferencia.

-Fueron derrotados por la secundaria Zeus.- dijo Haruna con la mirada baja. Al decir eso sorprendio a los presentes.

-No, deja de bromear Haruna- dijo Endou sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-No es un rumor? Ellos son muy fuertes, de ninguna forma perderian.- dijo Someoka, pero Haruna no respondio.

-10 a 0? No puedo que Teikoku perdiera sin anotar ningun gol.- dijo Kabeyama.

-Por favor, Otonashi. Explicanos que sucedio.-dijo Endou.

-Realizaron tecnicas que nunca se habian visto en el futbol y al parecer Teikoku no pudo defenderse.

-Teikoku fue... -dijo Goenji, pero Endou lo interrumpio.

-No puede ser, es un gran equipo. Nosotros hemos jugado contra ellos y conocemos a la perfeccion sus tecnicas. Son un equipo realmente fuerte, Kidou esta con ellos, de eso estoy seguro.

-Es que mi onee-chan no salio a jugar. Cuando jugaron contra Raimon se lastimo el pie y como su oponente era un equipo que no conocia... decidio no jugar en el partido. Pero cuando vio a su rival acabar con sus compañeros, quiso salir de inmediato a pesar de estar lesionado.

-Derrotadon a Kidou.-dijo Endou sin poder creerlo- Te equvocas! No pudo haber sucedido!

Endou sale corriendo de la habitacion en busca de Kidou. Endou estuvo hablando con Kidou en su casa, le conto la razon por la que comenzo a jugar futbol.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Al dia siguiente supieron que su siguiente rival seria la secundaria Sembayama, la cual era conocida por no perder ningun gol por su muro de acero. Asi que Endou creyo que lo mejor seria crear una nueva tecnica para destruir ese muro de acero.

Durante el entrenamiento Hibiki y Yuri se dieron cuenta que los pases que realizaban no eran presisos. Tambien el Dragon Tornado perdia su fuerza antes de llegar a la porteria.

Las chicas no se explicaban como era que el Dragon Tornado de Goenji y Someoka no tenia la sufisiente fuerza. Sin embargo el resto del equipo es mucho mas rapido y tienen mas fuerza en sus tiros.

-Habra sido por su entrenamiento en el Salon Relampago?-se pregunto Natsumi.

-Presisamente fue por eso- respondio el entrenador Hibiki.

-A que se refiere?-pregunto Aki.

-Esto fue porque cada uno incremento su fuerza y tecnicas secretas.

-Por favor expliquenos que sucede.- dijo Natsumi.

-Aunque su condicion fisica aumente... - dijo Yuri- Parece que su conciencia no se a percatado de ello y lo peor es que ellos no se han dado cuenta de cuanto han progresado físicamente sus compañeros. Por eso es dificil que se sincronicen.

-Eso significa que no hay armonía en el equipo?-pregunto Aki.

-No sabia que entrenar tanto tenia desventajas.- comento Haruna.

-Lo malo es que tendrán un partido contra Sembayama y tienen que ganar.- dijo Natsumi.

-Sigan actuando como si nada hubiera pasado- dijo Hibiki.- Quedo claro?

-Esta bien- dijeron las cuatro muchachas.

El entrenamiento continuo. Aki le propuso a Domon que realizaran el Tiro Pegaso, quien comenzo a explicarselo a Endou y a Goenji.

En eso Goenji nota como Haruna sale de la escuela, Yuri tambien lo noto, pero ella salio cuando Goenji salio ella los siguio.

Cuando el delantero encontro a Kidou y a Haruna hablando, entonces lanzo el balon hacia Kidou, quien lo devolvio.

-Porque hiciste eso? Mi onee-chan no los estaba espiando!- le dijo Haruna a Goenji.

-Conque tu hermano...- dijo Goenji.

Entonces el y Kidou estuvieron lanzandose el balon, con bastante fuerza. Haruna miraba preocupada y Yuri solo observaba desde el puente.

-Solo hay una forma de resolverlo- dijo Goenji- Veo que solo ves a Endou como un rival mas, serias capaz de verlo como un compañero de equipo?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Llego el dia del partido contra Sembayama, pero no podian comenzar el partido, ya que el entrenador Hibiki decia que el equipo aun no estaba completo.

-Escuche, no podemos esperar mas de tres minutos, si no salen al campo ahora todo el equipo sera descalificado.- dijo el arbitro.

-Que?

-Enrenador Hibiki, que esta haciendo?- dijo Kazemaru.

-A quien esta esperando?- pregunto Someoka.

-Endou-kun, tu eres el capitan, por favor dile algo al entrenador.- dijo Aki.

-No se por que lo hace, pero si dice que esperemos supongo que es importante.

-Endou-kun!- dijo Aki.

Todo el equipo siguio interrogando al entrenador para saber a quien estaban esperando, mienras que el arbitro les decia que cada vez les quedaba menos tiempo.

-Bien, ya llego.- dijo el entrenador Hibiki por fin.

Todos se voltean a ver y encuantran a Kidou con el uniforme de Raimon. Todos miraban sorprendidos. Yuri se voltea a ver a Goenji y ve que estaba sonriendo.

-Acaso ese no es el capitán de la academia Teikoku?- Dijo alguien del público.

-Esperen un momento por favor- dijo el comentarista mientras revisaba el libre de reglas -Ah lo encontré! En la cláusula 2 inciso 64 dice que si un jugador se transfiere a otra escuela antes de comience el siguiente partido, está permitido que participe como jugador de esa escuela- explico el narrador lo que dejo atónito a todo el publico.

Con la llegada de Kidou el partido por fin pudo comenzar. Raimon dio la patada de inicio y comenzo el ataque, pero no lograron avanzar mucho, ya que no podian conectar sus pases. El equipo de Sembayama aprovecho la cantidad de oportunidades que el equipo de Raimon les estaba dando. Lanzaron varias veces el balon a la porteria, por desgracia en uno de esos intentos anotaron un gol gracias a una de sus tecnicas. Dejando el marcador 1-0 a favor de Sembayama.

-"Se dio cuenta"- penso Yuri al ver como el estratega comenzaba a hablar con los integrantes de Raimon.

Despues de que Kidou hablo con los demas su juego comenzo a mejorar, ya que lograron conectar sus pases. Someoka tuvo la oportunidad de anotar un gol con el Dragon Crash, pero en portero lo detuvo lanzando el balon fuera de la cancha.

El partido siguio y Raimon continuo su ataque con mas fuerza. Matsuno llevaba el balon, pero fue rodeado por tres jugadores de Sembayama.

-Esta es nuestra arma secreta, Kagome, Kagome!- dijo uno de los defensas del otro equipo y lograron quitarle el balon.

Raimon recupero el balon y Someoka y Goenji realizaron el Dragon Tornado, pero Sembayama lo detuvo utilizando su tecnica Mugen no Kabe.

Al sonar el silbato del final del primer tiempo el marcador estaba 1-0, ganando Sembayama.

Comenzo el segundo tiempo, a pesar de que Raimon utilizo sus mejores tecnicas para poder anotar un gol no lo lograron, ya que Sembayama utilizo el Mugen no Kabe.

Raimon hizo un tiro de esquina, solo quedaban 5 minutos para que el partido terminara y Raimon estaba desidido en anotar un gol. Lograron anotar un gol, gracias a que Kidou, Endou y Goenji realizaron una nueva tecnica logrando asi pasar el Mugen no Kabe. La tenica la nombraron como Inazuma Crash. Gracias a Someoka lograron anotar el segundo gol de Raimon con su Dragon Crash.

Durante la tarde Goenji y Yuri guiaron a Kidou hacia la torre de acero para ver a Endou y para variar el estaba entrenando.

Endou y Kidou estaban sentados, mientras que Yuri y Goenji estaban de pie, los cuatro estaban viendo el atardecer.

-Entonces, todos los dias realizas ese entrenamiento?- pregunto curioso Kidou.

-Si, este es el mejor metodo para que un portero se fortalezca. Ademas no detuve ese ultimo gol, asi que necesito volverme mas fuerte.

-Pero tienes que tomar las cosas con calma- dijo Kidou.- Ya que si te lastimas estaremos en grandes problemas.

-Descuida, eso no pasara, Todos los dias entreno.

-Diario?

-Si, porque algun dia quiero llegar a ser como mi abuelo.

-Conque aqui comenzaste a entrenar para convertirte en un gran portero.

-Pero en verdad me sorprendiste. No esperaba que llegaras antes de que comenzara el partido. Quien habria penzado que estarias en el equipo de Raimon.

Yuri miro de reojo a Goenji y pudo ver como sonreia y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita. El chico la miro extrañando, pero ella solo le sonrio y se volteo a ver a Endou y a Kidou.

-Me alegro que te hayas unido al equipo Kidou-kun- dijo con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro sorprendiendo a Kidou.

-Yo tambien me alegro de estar en este equipo.- respondio el estratega.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Al dia siguiente durante el entrenamiento llego un muchacho e cabello y ojos color cafe, quien llamo la atencion de Yuri y Haruna. Solo estaban ellas dos, ya que Natsumi estaba en el hospital y Aki estaba en el aeropuerto con Domon.

-Sera alguien que quiere entrar al equipo?- se pregunto Haruna.

Cuando el balon llego hacia donde estaba el misterioso muchacho. El muchacho comenzo a avanzar con el balon y esquivo a todos los que intentaron quitarle el balon. Cuando lanzo el balon hacia Endou el lo tetuvo con sierta dificultad.

Todo el equipo de Raimon rodeo al muchacho, cuando Aki y Domon llegaron el se lanzo a abrazar a Aki.

-Que?- dijeron todos.

-Oye, que te pasa?- dijo Domon indignado.

-Cuando tiempo sin verlos- dijo el chico cuando dejo de abrazar a Aki.- No me recuerdan?

-Ichinose-kun?

-Me da mucho gusto verte Aki.- dijo Ichicose con una sincera sonrisa.

El trio de amigos estuvieron hablando un tiempo sentados en la banca. Hasta que Endou los llamo a jugar.

-Veo que son muy buenos amigos-dijo Yuri por detras de Aki.

-Ah? Si es un amigo de la infancia.

-Me recuerdan a mis amigos en Italia.

-Los echas de menos?

-Ultimamente... mucho, pero estoy muy feliz aqui- dijo mientras miraba a Goenji con una sonrisa.

-Al parecer le tienes mucho aprecio a Goenji-kun.- dijo Aki al ver en la direccion que miraba Yuri.

La rubia solo se sonrojo y desvio la mirada hacia otro lado, mientras que Aki la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.


	12. Un jugador directo de USA! Ichinosekun?

**Aquí les dejo el capitulo no. 12. Perdón si me demore.**

Ichinose demostró tener una gran habilidad con el balón, que incluso tenia el nivel de Kidou. Endou estaba emocionado por jugar con el. Ichinose estuvo lanzando penales por un buen rato, ya que ni a Endou ni a el les gustaba perder.

-Ya llevan una hora así.- comento Haruna.

-Es que a ninguno de los dos les gusta perder- explico Aki.

-Ambos se parecen mucho, a pesar de que su apariencia es muy distinta- dijo Haruna.

-Así es, desde la primera vez que vi a Endou me dio la misma impresión.

A diferencia de las dos muchachas, Yuri estaba parada de brazos cruzados observando detenidamente cada movimiento que hacían Endou e Ichinose. Ella no podía creer el gran nivel que tenia el estadounidense.

Mas tarde Ichinose le ofreció a Endou a practicar la técnica Triple Pegaso con la ayuda de Domon, como era de esperarse el portero acepto encantado. El único problema era que a pesar de la cantidad de veces que lo intentaba ninguno de los tres lograba coordinarse.

Durante la noche Aki llego a la casa de Endou.

-Buenas noches.- dijo para luego contemplar sorprendida la gran cantidad de zapatos que había en la entrada.

-Hola Aki, llegas justo a tiempo.- dijo la madre de Endou.

Cuando Aki llego a la cocina se sorprendió al encontrar a Yuri allí.

-Lo que pasa es que vine con Goenji-kun y me ofrecí a ayudar.- explico Yuri.

-Y me has sido de mucha ayuda... perdona tu nombre cual era?

-Matsura Yuri.

-Claro.- dijo la madre de Endou con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Endou todos estaba hablando felices sobre historias y anécdotas.

Al día siguiente Endou, Ichinose y Domon siguieron intentando completar la técnica, pero aun así no lo lograban, hasta que Aki intervino. Su idea era que la utilizaran de señuelo para el punto de referencia. Endou acepto y gracias a ella lograron hacer la técnica.

-Lo conseguimos! Al fin lo conseguimos!- gritaba Endou mientras los cuatro estaban abrazado.

Luego al abrazo se unieron todos los de primero del equipo, quienes explicaron que quisieron proteger a Aki.

-Gracias compañeros, ustedes siempre están ahí cuando los necesitamos.- dijo Endou mientras le daba un coscorrón amistoso a Kurimatsu.

-Espera. Nosotros no éramos los únicos que estábamos preparados. Luego señalo hacia donde estaba el resto del equipo, quienes estaban preparados por si sucedía un accidente.

-Amigos, muchas gracias.- dijo el capitán con lagrimas de emoción en sus ojos.

-Endou, me alegra haberlos conocido.

-Ichinose...

Supuestamente Ichinose volvía a los Estados Unidos esa tarde, pero para sorpresa de Aki y Endou el decidió quedarse para jugar en el equipo de Raimon. Todo el equipo se reunión alrededor del estadounidense para darle la bienvenida. En eso llega Haruna corriendo.

-Ya eligieron a nuestro próximo oponente.

-Y quien es?- pregunto Endou.

-Nuestro siguiente oponente es la Secundaria Kidokawa Seishun.- respondió mientras miraba a Goenji, quien solo abrió los ojos como platos al recibir la informacion.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Al día siguiente durante el descanso Natsumi anuncio que el ganador del torneo en el bloque A fue la Secundaria Zeus.

Después de clases Endou, Goenji, Kidou y Yuri estaba reunidos en un parque aun con el uniforme de la secundaria puesta.

Kidou y Yuri estaba sentados juntos ambos con sus anotaciones en mano, la verdad es que Yuri habia estado analizando al equipo de Raimon y también a su oponente, así que estuvo intercambiando información con Kidou. Endou estaba de pie escuchando lo que decían y Goenji estaba sentado, pero algo apartado.

-Bien, hasta aquí dejaremos la junta de hoy. Vengan.- dijo Endou mientras comenzaba a correr. Los tres se le quedaron mirando sin comprender.

Al llegar al destino de Endou estaban en frente de una dulcería.

-Que? Nunca han entrado a una?- pregunto Endou.

-No.- respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Mientras Endou estaba dentro de la tienda los otros se quedaron afuera esperando.

-Conque una dulcería. En verdad parece un niño.- dijo Kidou.- Es ingenuo y muy honesto. Es por eso que no piensa en otra cosa que no sea fútbol.

-Si.- dijo Goenji. Yuri solo sonrío y asintió.

-A un lado!- escucharon gritar desde dentro de la tienda.

-Deberían respetar a las personas!

-Oigan! respeten el orden de la fila!- dijo Endou. Entonces los tres fueron a ver.

Dentro encontraron a tres muchacho y al parecer Goenji los conocía, Yuri, que estaba en medio de el y Kidou noto su reacción.

-Los conoces?- pregunto la chica, pero no recibió respuesta.

Endou aun seguía discutiendo con esos muchachos. Luego cambiaron su expresión al ver a Goenji.

-Goenji?

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte. Eres un cobarde por huir pelos parados.

-Quienes son? Los conoces?- pregunto sin entender Endou.

-Nosotros somos... los hermanos Mukata!- dijeron los tres chicos haciendo un pose rara.

-Que raros ¬¬U- dijo Yuri.

-Quienes son esos tres sujetos?- insistió Endou.

-Ellos tres son los jugadores principales de la Secundaria Kidokawa Seishun.- respondió Kidou.- Suplieron a Goenji en el Torneo del año pasado.

-Pero que listo es Kidou Yuuto, retiene toda la información sobre los jugadores dentro de esa cabezota.- dijo uno de ellos.

-Ja! Los recordé porque es raro ver a tres hermanos como delanteros de un equipo.- contradijo el estratega.

-Que dices? Acaso no sabes todo lo que hemos tenido que hacer para demostrar que no necesitamos al tonto de Goenji para ganar?

-Podemos decir que Kidokawa es de los equipos mas fuertes, ya que contamos con tres goleadores estrella.

-Bueno, después de todo jugaremos contra Raimon como finales del bloque B.

-Solo venimos a advertiselos.

-Venceremos al goleador Goenji Shuya!- dijeron los tres. Irritando a susodicho.

Fuera de la tiendo los tres chicos dijeron que Goenji se había ido del estadio justo cuando iban a comenzar las finales del Torneo y por lo tanto habían perdido.

-No es cierto!- dijo Yuri apareciendo desde atrás de los tres chicos de Raimon. Ellos se pusieron delante de ella, ya que querían evitar que si comenzaba una pelea ella no estuviera en medio.

-Aquel día no tuvo otra opción, ya que... - comenzó a decir Endou, pero Goenji lo interrumpió.

-No lo digas!

-Pero Goenji...

-Es algo que ya ocurrió. Decirlo no cambiara nada- explico Goenji.

Los hermanos Mukata desafiaron a Goenji, pero este no acepto y se dio media vuelta para irse.

-Que dices? Otra vez estas tratando de huir de un desafio?- dijo unos de los hermanos y lanzo el balón directo a Goenji.

-Goenji-kun!- dijo Yuri detrás de Kidou, pero Endou alcanzo a detener el balón antes de que lo golpeara.

-Ya me colmaron la paciencia! Si tanto quieren saber las habilidades de Goenji yo mismo aceptare el desafío!- dijo el portero.

-Endou!- dijo Goenji.

Al final los tres hermanos aceptaron cuando Kidou dijo que les convenía, ya que sabrían las habilidades de su portero.

-Siganos.- dijo Endou.

Cuando los siete estaban reunidos en la cancha junto al río Yuri dijo:

-Questo finirà male. **(yo: "esto va a terminar muy mal" en italiano)**

Endou logro detener el tiro de uno de ellos, el problema fue que los otros dos tiraron casi al mimo tiempo y es imposible detener tres tiros al mismo tiempo.

-Detenganse!- grito Kazemaru mientras bajaba las escaleras junto a otros del equipo- Endou, no es bueno que peleen.

-Peleando?- pregunto el sin comprender.

-No están peleando?- pregunto Domon.

-Yo escuche que se trataba de un desafío- dijo Ichinose.

-Quien dijo eso?- pregunto Endou.

-Es que escuche cosas como "acepto el desafío" y "vamos siganme"' y me dio la impresión de que tendrían una pelea con esos tres sujetos.- se explico Shishido.

-Si... pero era un desafío de fútbol, no una pelea- dijo Endou.

-Shishido! Hiciste que me preocupara!- grito Aki.

-Solo armaron un gran escandalo.- dijo Natsumi desde las escaleras.- Aunque eso es normal en ustedes muchachos.

-Que? Tu también Natsumi?- dijo Endou.

-Como encargada de su equipo es normal que me preocupe, ademas si se lesionan no podrán seguir jugando el deporte que tanto les gusta. Y en cuanto a ustedes jugadores de Kidokawa, no querrán problemas o si?- respondio Natsumi.

-No, solo veníamos a saludar.- respondió uno de los hermanos.- Después de todo fueron ellos quienes comenzaron este reto.

-Perfecto ahora tenemos mas espectadores- dijo otro de los hermanos.

Los tres realizaron un tiro muy poderoso llamado Triángulo Z y Endou no pudo detenerlo. Todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos, pero luego llego el entrenador de Kidokawa para irse con ellos. El chico que acompañaba al entrenador era viejo amigo de Domon Ichinos y Aki, así que los cuatro se quedaron conversando mientras que el resto se iba.

Mientras tanto el resto fue a Rairaiken y comentaban como lograrían detener el tiro de los hermanos Mukata. Endou decidió que la mejor forma era seguir entrenando.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Los chicos de habían ido menos Goenji, ya que estaba esperando a Yuri.

-Tranquila, puedes irte. Yo termino de limpiar.- dijo Hibiki.

-Pero Hibiki-san.

-Ve, ademas mañana tienes clases.

-De acuerdo.

Goenji y Yuri caminaron en silencio la mayoría del camino, ambos seguían pensando en los hermanos Mukata y en sus poderosos tiros.

-Con que no les dijiste la razón por la que nunca apareciste en la finales del torneo...- dijo Yuri rompiendo el silencio, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Goenji se detiene y la rubia lo mira extrañada, luego nota que se encontraban frente a su casa. Ella solo suspira y se dispone a irse, pero antes se acerca a Goenji y lo abraza. El chico se sorprendió, a pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto de parte de ella, aunque también les daba besos en la mejilla a Endou y a Kidou, pero era mas habitual con Goenji. El correspondió el abrazo, ambos estuvieron así un buen rato.

-No te preocupes, Yuri. Estare bien.- dijo el delantero sin deshacer el abrazo. Pero la chica lo estrecho con mas fuerza y escondió su cabeza en el pecho de que lo pensaba el ganaba en altura por lo menos por una cabeza.- No me crees?

-Solo me preocupo por ti.

-Te preocupas demasiado, torpe.

-No me digas torpe.- dijo la chica en un susurro.

Ese momento era sumamente mágico, ambos se consideraban muy buenos amigos y se tenían mucha confianza, pero la mayoría del equipo consideraba que había algo mas entre los dos, Someoka solía mandarle muchas indirectas a Goenji, pero este simplemente no le hacia caso.

Ambos se separaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos. Yuri estaba algo sonrojada, Goenji también, pero no se le notaba.

-Bueno... Nos vemos mañana- dijo Goenji separadores totalmente de ella.

-Adiós.- dijo ella dirigiendose a la entrada de su casa.

**Hasta aquí ^^ Espero que les guste mucho y porfa dejen reviews**


	13. Un nuevo desafío y lágrimas de dolor

**Aqui va el capitulo 13! Y me alegro en saber que hay gente que le gusta mi fic GRACIAS!**

_Un nuevo desafio y lagrimas de dolor_

Y el dia del partido llego. Durante los dias antes del partido todo el equipo de Raimon estuvo entrenando con todas sus energias.

Apenas comenzar el partido Kidokawa Seishun adelanto el marcador dejandolo 1-0. El Tornado en Reverza, que Endou habia podido detener en el desafio que tuvo con los hermanos Mukata, resulto tener mas fuerza, entrando en la porteria.

El partido continuo, Kidokawa ataco de nuevo con su tecnica Tornado en Reversa, pero esta vez Endou pudo detenerla gracias a su Goth Hand.

Raimon comenzo a marcar a los tres hermanos, logrando asi robarles el balon. Intentan anotar de nuevo con un Tornado en Reversa, pero esta vez Endou logra detenerlo utilizando su Puño Explosivo. Kidokawa comienza a tener problemas entre sus jugadores, ya que sus tres delanteros solo jugaban entre ellos y no con el resto del equipo, esto empieza a afectarles en su juego. Este detalle no pasa desapercibido por Kidou y Yuri.

Endou le pasa el balon a Domon y los hermanos Mukata intentan quitarselo, pero se detienen al notar que Goenji y Someoka comienzan a avanzar. Los defensas intentan bloquear a los dos delanteros dejando un espacio libre en medio de la cancha, ahi es cuando Raimon aprovecha esa oportunidad y marcando un gol con la tecnica Triple Pegaso.

-Lo lograron!- gritaron Aki y Haruno.

-Siempre hacen interesantes los partidos.- dijo Natsumi algo aliviada.

Yuri se encontraba de pie con los brazos cruzados analizando cada movimiento de Kidokawa.

-'Es obvio que para la proxima vez no cometeran el mismo error'- penso la rubia.

Segundo tiempo. Kidokawa Seishun marca otro gol utilizando el Triangulo Z. Y lo peor era que Raimon no podia marcar un gol con el Triple Pegaso, ya que Mishigaki los bloqueaba.

Goenji se deside a atacar junto con Someoka utilizando el Dragon Tornado, en un inicio el portero logra detenerlo, pero Goenji remata con un Tornado de Fuego empatando de nuevo el marcador. 2-2 y el partido esta muy peleado, ningun equipo quiere seder. En una oportunidad Kidokawa utiliza su tecnica Triangulo Z, pero Endou logra detenerlo con la ayuda de Kabeyama y Kurimatsu.

Goenji cominza a avanzar, pero los hermanos Mukata lo bloquean. Para sorpresa de ellos este le da un pase a Ichinose para que realizaron el Triple Pegaso. Ellos tres al pasar la defensa de Mishigaki el Pegaso se transforma en un ave Fenix. Y Raimon logra dejar el marcador 3-2 a favor de Raimon, convirtiendose asi en los ganadores.

Todos los de Raimon celebraban y gracias a la explicacion del entrenador de Kidokawa los hermanos Mukata perdonan a Goenji, ya que el tenia buenas razones para no haber aparecido en el partido.

Derrepente Goenji siente que alguien le salta por la espalda y lo abraza por el cuello. Al voltearse ve a Yuri.

-Felicidades- dijo ella mientras le soltaba el cuello.

-Te dije que todo estaria bien.- dijo el delantero un una media sonrisa.

-Entonces se solucionaron las cosas entre ustedes?- pregunto emocionada.

-Si.

-Me alegro!- dijo mientras saltaba sobre el para abrazarlo.

De no ser porque Goenji tiene buen equilibrio ambos habrian caido al suelo.

-Ten cuidado, torpe.- dijo Goenji **(yo: gran error al decir eso ¬¬U) **Yuri desase bruscamente el abrazo empujandolo por el pecho.

-Quien te crees tu para decirme asi!

-Calmate...- pero ella solo lo fulmino con la mirada.

Goenji suspiro y se acerco a ella. Yuri se sonrojo demasiado cuando Goenji le beso la frente. No era usual que demostrara muestras de cariño hacia ella, normalmente era ella quien las hacia.

-Tranquilo- dicho esto se fue con el resto del equipo. Las otras chicas miraron algo sonrojadas como Goenji pasaba al lado suyo, suerte para ellos dos solo las chicas habian notado las acciones del delantero.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Unos dias despues del partido en la escuela Endou llego con un aura negra que nadia habia visto nunca en el.

-Que sucede? Que te paso?- pregunto preocupada Aki.

-Soy un fracaso. Estoy totalmente perdido.- dijo Endou deprimido. Aki, Ichinose, Goenji, Yuri, Kidou y Kazemaru rodeaban a Endou en la entrada de la escuala.

-De que estas hablando?- pregunto sin comprender Yuri.

-No se si podre detener los tiros de la Secundaria Zeus con mi Goth Hand.

-Tu no eres asi.- dijo Kidou.- Siempre dices que no nos adelantemos a los echos y que hay que enfrentar a las cosas directamente.

-Es que no podemos perder el proximo partido!- se desespero Endou.- Entiende que no es sufisiente con intentarlo, es algo importante!

-No me digas que en el ultimo partido perdiste la confianza en ti mismo- dijo Goenji.

-No es que la haya perdido, mas bien... me siento inseguro al pensar como solucionar esto, no he dormido y solo logre confundirme mas.- al decir esto Endou se fue con la cabeza gacha.

-Oigan es normal que se comporte asi?- pregunto Ichinose.

-No, es la primera vez que se comporta asi,- respondio Aki.

-Era de esperarse- dijo Yuri haciendo que todos se voltearan a verla sin comprender lo que estaba diciendo- Despues de todo... Endou-kun carga una gran responsabilidad al ser el capitan y el portero del equipo. Apenas pudo detener el ultimo tiro contra Kidokawa y eso lo tiene preocupado.

-Tal vez tengas razon- dijo Kidou.

Durante clases Aki, Goenji y Yuri miraban preocupados a Endou, ya que en clases seguia sumido en sus penzamientos y se notaba que seguia preocupado.

Mas tarde Domon e Ichinose llegaron al Club.

-Disculpen la tardansa- dijo Ichinose, pero el y Domon no taron una atmosfera algo pesada ahi.

-Se siente una atmorfera algo distinata en el club.- comento Domon.

Endou, Goenji y Kidou estaban sentados en la mesa, mientras que Yuri se apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla de Goenji.

-No estan entranando?- pregunto Ichinose.

-Someoka y Kazemaru se estan encargando de ello.- explico Yuri.

-Ichinose me conto todo- dijo Domon- Veo que es dificil encontrar la manera de fortalecer tu God Hand.- Endou dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa deprimido- Eh! Es verdad, le afecto mucho.

-Kidou- dijo Goenji- Tu eres el unico que a precenciado un partido contra la Secundaria Zeus. Crees que la Goth Hand de Endou sea capaz de detener sus goles?

-No lo se. Por el momento no puedo asegurar nada, no he analizado por completo el poder de la Secundaria Zeus. Solo dire que sus poderes son terribles y que no se comparan con el Triangulo Z de los hermanos Mukata. Es de lo unico de lo que estoy convencido.

-Y no sabes si podras contra un tiro de esa magnitud- dijo Ichinose.- A eso te refieres, cierto?

-Con la ayuda de Kurimatsu y Kabeyama logramos detener ese balon, pero llegue a pensar que estariamos perdidos. El juego con Zeus sera algo que nunca habiamos experimentado y se que mis amigos no estaran siempre cerca de la porteria.- dijo Endou.

-Tienes razon, no estaria bien que los tres jugaran como porteron en un mismo partido.- dijo Ichinose.

-Creo que soy un fracaso como capitana y portero del equipo.

-Que es eso? Es la libreta de entrenamientos de tu abuelo... - dijo Domon.- No viene explicada otra tecnica mas poderosa que la Goth Hand?

-Pues...

-Que dice ahi?- pregunto Ichinose cuando Endou les mostro la libreta.- No lo entiendo.

-Solo Endou puede leerlo- explico Domon.

-Ah.

-Aqui esta.- dijo Endou.- Y es mas poderosa que la Goth Hand. Se conoce como la Mano Demoniaca. Segun mi abuelo fue creada por un portero muy poderoso.

-Suena inreible!- dijo Domon.

-Aqui dice que este es el punto clave.- dijo Endou mientras mostraba el dibujo.

-Ahi... Es el pecho?- pregunto Ichinose señalandose el pecho.

-Y no se refiere al corazon?- pregunto Domon.

-Endou... No hay otra cosa escrita?- pregunto Kidou.

-Eso es todo.

En eso llega el resto del equipo para pedirle a Endou que fuera a entrenar con ellos. Asi que fue con ellos. Ichinose, Domon, Kidou, Goenji y Yuri se quedaron aparte para poder hablar.

-Pobre Endou, esta muy angustiado.- dijo Kidou.

-Si- respondio Goenji.

-Mientras mas subas de nivel, mas grande sera el obstaculo- comento Yuri.

-Asi que tienes que tomar una decicion- agrego Kidou- O avanzas o te hundes. Pienso que los que no se rinden dificilmente de hunden.

-Lo unico que tenemos que hacer es apoyarlo como lo hicieron Kabeyama y Kurimatsu en el ultimo juego.- dijo Ichinose.- Imagino que por eso la libreta señalaba el corazon como punto clave.

-Lo ves? Sabia que lo entenderias a la perfeccion.- dijo Domon.

-Bueno... si.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Al dia siguiente por la tarde Kidou y Goenji comenzaron a ayudar a entrenar a Endou. Mas tarde llegaron Aki y Natsumi, quienes se preocuparon mucho por el portero.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yuri se encontraba limpiando las menas de Rairaiken cuando llegan Kidou y Goenji cargando a Endou que estaba medio inconsiente.

-Entrenador Hibiki, necesitamos hielo.- dijo Natsumi.

-Fue demasiado esfuerzo- dijo Aki.

Yuri le puso una bolsa con hielo en la cabeza a Endou.

-A veces no mides las concecuencias- dijo Hibiki.

-No es cierto.- se quejo Endou.- Solo entrenaba.

-Escuche que estas practicando una nueva tecnica para vencer a Zeus.- dijo Hibiki.

-Si... la Mano Demoniaca. Usted la conose?

-Si... ya veo, con que han comenzado a dominar esa legendaria tecnica.

-Entonces consiguio dominarla?- pregunto Endou mas animado.

-No, lamentablemento no pude hacerlo. Sin embargo, confio en que tu si podras. Sigue asi.

-Por supuesto!

En eso llega el detective Onigawara, entonces comenzaron a hablar de como el tuvo que investigar sobre el turbio pasado de Kageyama, inclusa hablaron de cual era la razon por la cual el odiaba tanto el futbol y que por eso estaba haciendo sufrir a muchas personas.

-Goenji, tu eres una de esas personas- dijo el detective.

-Que dice?

-Hay una posibilidad de que el este involucrado en el accidente de tu hermana.- al decir esto todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos. Goenji comienza a ver el medallon que le habia regalado Yukka.- Y tu tambien jovencita.- dijo mientras miraba a Yuri.

-Yo?

-Si... Estamos casi seguros de que el provoco el accidente que acabo la vida de tus padres.- Todos los presentes se giraron a ver a la chica, ademas de que Endou, Kidou, Aki y Natsumi no sabian que los padres de Matsura estaban muertos.

Ella se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Por que! Que le hicieron mi padres a ese infeliz para que los quisiera matar!- pregunto la rubia llena de ira.

-Tu padre era miembro de la policia y en varias ocasion habia arruinado planes de Kageyama, incluso estaba a punto de reunir las suficientes pruebas para arrestarlo. A Kageyama no le importaba si mataba al resto de su familia con tal de acabar con el.- explico el detective. Aki se levanta para consolar a Yuri, quien en ese momento lloraba de rabia.

-No lo perdonare, no importa que motivos tenga, no permitire que perjudique este deporte.- dijo Endou.- Es un miserable.

-Y en donde se encuetra Kageyama?- pregunto Kidou.

-Aun no estamos seguros. Sin embargo Fuyukai dijo al sumamente extraño. Segun su confesion, probablemente Kageyama este en el cielo tramando algo.

-Conque el proyecto Z y el cielo- dijo Endou pensativo.-Que significara?

Yuri se levanto del suelo con la ayuda de Aki. Aun tenia lagrimas en los ojos y tenia el ceño fruncido. Cuando todos decidieron irse a sus casas Goenji y Yuri fueron los ultimos en salir.

-Estas bien?- pregunto Goenji, el esta afectabo, pero el sabia que la chica estaba mucho mas afectada, ya que se habia enterado de que la muerte de sus padres habia sido planeada. En cambio el aun tenia a su hermana, en estado de coma, pero viva.

-Si...

-No te hagas la fuerte conmigo, porque no funciona.- dijo poniendose en frente de ella.

Ella lo miro sorprendida, pero luego sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse y partio en llanto. Goenji se acerco a ella y la abrazo, en ese momento necesitaba a un amigo en quien apoyarse y poder llorar. Ella correspondio al abrazo y comenzo a llorar en el pecho del muchacho.

-Tranquila, te prometo que yo estare siempre contigo.- dijo Goenji atrayendola mas contra su pecho.

Ella no dejo de llorar. En la oscuridad de la noche nadie ademas de ellos fue presente de esa pequeña, pero dulce promesa.

-Te prometo que no voy a volver a llorar.- dijo entre llanto la chica.

-...

-Nunca mas me vas a volver a ver asi- ella sabia que aunque no lo dijera al chico le desgarraba el corazon verla en ese estado de tristeza e ira.

**Continuara... Algo tragico, pero sinceramente me gusto bastante, que buen amigo es Goenji... Reviews Please! Bye ^^**


	14. El poder de los dioses!

**Primero que nada quisiera hacer conciencia de lo que sucedio en Japon hace pocos dias. Alli hubo un terremoto de 9,1 grados en la escala de richter que causo la muerte de muchas personas por el tsunami, por la caida de edificios e incendios.**

**Quisiera que las personas que leen mi fic este concientes de lo que sucede en estos momentos en Japon y que recen por ellos. En mi pais hubo tambien un terremoto hace un año ocacionando tambien un tsunami, en sierto modo me siento identificada y rezo por que la gente que esta alla este bien y puedan levantar su pais.**

**Bueno... aqui comienzo y tambien quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen mi fic, ya que me hacen sentir muy feliz de que alguien lea lo que escribo.**

Yuri no habia podido dormir en toda la noche, no podia dejar de pensar en lo que le habia dicho el detective la noche anterior. Su corazon que habia comenzado a sanar se habia vuelto a romper en mil pedasos, eso si no habia llorado, ya que le habia prometido no volver a hacerlo a cierta personita, solo tenia la mirada fija en la fotografia que tenia en su mesita de noche, en ella salia ella con unos 6 años, su hermano de 12 y sus padres.

El dia que habian sacado esa foto habian llamado a su hermano desde Italia para pedirle que se uniera a la seleccion juvenil de ese pais, y como era de esperarse el acepto.

Goenji la habia acompañado hasta su casa la noche anterior, ya que en ese estado no queria dejarla sola, al entrar a ella su tia noto que habia estado llorando, pero prefirio no preguntar nada.

Ahora Yuri solo estaba esperando una hora decente para poder levantarse e ir a la escuela, pero se canso de esperar y se levanto. Se ducho, se vistio y desayuno con mucha calma. Cuando estaba moniendole llave a la puerta noto una presencia en la reja de la casa. Al voltearse pudo notar que era Goenji.

-Que haces aqui?- pregunto ella.

-Queria asegurarme de que estuvieras bien- respondio con un leve sonrojo, pero ella no pudo apreciarlo mucho, ya que volteo la cabeza- Vamos?

Ella se acerco a el con una sonrisa en su rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que no ayudo mucho con el sonrojo de Goenji.

-Gracias.- murmuro Yuri mientras comenzaba a caminar en direccion a la escuela.

-Y por cierto... estas bien?- pregunto el delantero comenzando a caminar junto a ella.

-A que viene la pregunta.

-A que no te vez muy bien.- al decir esto Yuri se llevo la mano a la cara. Esa mañana no se habia visto en el espejo, pero de seguro debia de tener ojeras.

-Si estoy bien.

-No mientas.- dijo Goenji con voz firme. Le tomo la muñeca y la hizo girar para que lo viera a los ojos. Ella trato de no verlo a los ojos, pero...

-La verdad es que no pegue ojo en toda la noche.

-Y te sientes bien? Quiero decir fisicamente...

-Si, algo cansada solamente..

Ella suspiro al notar que el muchacho no la dejaria en paz en todo el dia, asi que lo tomo de la mano y comenzo a correr en direccion a la escuela.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Durante la tarde Endou busco muchas formas de intentar encontrar el punto clave en tecnica de su abuelo, pero por desgracia no las encontro.

Todos se estaba esforsando en la practica, mientras que las chica solo observaban, Aki y Haruna llevaban el buso puesto, mientras que Natsumi y Yuri llevaban el uniforme.

-Todos esta muy concentrados- dijo Aki.

-Si... - dijo Haruna- Aunque no estoy muy segura de como decirlo, nosotras solo podemos ver el entrenamiento sin poder ayudarlos en algo mas.

-Sientes que es frustrante?- pregunto Natsumi.

-Si! Asi es.

-Pero de nada sirve frustrarse. Aun no sabemos que sucedera en las finales- dijo Natsumi.

-Natsumi... pareciera como si no quisieras que tuvieran el proximo partido... -cometo Haruna.

-No entiendo por que dices eso!- dijo Natsumi tratando de defenderse.

-Entonces para que los muchachos puedan tener un buen entrenamiento... - dijo Aki- hagamos lo nuestro.

-Por supuesto!- colaboro Haruna.

Natsumi y Yuri se les quedaron mirando sin poder entender a que se referian.

Luego les explicaron que iban a hacer Oniguiri para los muchachos, Yuri ya sabia hacerlas, pero Natsumi...

Mientras Aki le explicaba a Natsumi, Haruna le pregunto a Yuri:

-De donde sabes cocinar tan bien?

-Bueno... tengo que hacerlo, despues de todo trabajo en un restaurante.

-Entonces aprendiste con el entrenador Hibiki?

-No... -suspira- Aprendi de mi madre... Se cocinar desde muy pequeña, ademas en Italia yo era la unica que sabia cocinar de mis amigos y como soliamos hacer campamentos... aunque claro, ellos me ayudaban.

-Entiendo...

Cuando terminaron de hacerlas de dirigieron a la cancha con la bandejas.

-Chicos! Trajimos comida!

Eso fue suficiente para que se reunieran todos y dejaran la practica de lado. Endou estaba a punto de sacar una cuando Natsumi le colpea la mano.

-Vayan a lavarse las manos!- ordeno Natsumi.

Todos fueron de mala gana, pero quedaron desconcertados cuando vieron que Kidou ya venia con las manos limpias.

Comieron y disfrutaron, aunque algunos estaba muy salados **(yo: cortesia de Natsumi XD)**. Cuando terminaron de comer volvieron a la practica.

Por la tarde Endou, Goenji, Kazemaru, Ichinose y Yuri estaban caminando hacia sus casa.

-Adios- dijo Goenji mientras doblaba hacia una calle.

-Eh? Goenji? A donde vas?- pregunto Ichinose sin comprender.

-Emmm.. debo ir a otro lugar.- dijo sin voltearse.

Endou y Yuri solo observaban algo triste, ellos sabian exactamente a donde se dirigia; Al hospital

-Oye Yuri?- pregunto Endou cuando ya habian reanudado su marcha.

-Si?

-No tienes que ir al hospital?- Kazemaru e Ichinose se le quedaron mirando sin entender a lo que se referia. **(yo: bueno... Endou sabia que Yuri trabajaba en el hospital)**

-La verdad es que hoy no tengo turno- dijo Yuri.

-Ya veo...

Aunque por dentro Yuri habria deseado poder tener una excusa para acompañar a Goenji al hospital. Ella sabia que el tambien se encontraba triste.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El domingo Endou se levanto temprano para poder ir a entrenar a la torre de acero. Mientras lo hacia Kidou, Ichinose, Goenji y Yuri observaban, los cuatro llevaban ropa casual. **(yo: bueno... ya conocen las de los muchachos, pero Yuri iba vestida igual en el primer capitulo, si no lo recuerdan les dire. Cabello suelto, una polera calipso, un poleron blanco arremangado en los brazos y unos pantalones que le llegaban sobre las rodillas)**

-Sabia que el estaria aqui- dijo Kidou apollado en el barandal.

-Oigan, creen que es una buen idea ayudarlo?- dijo Ichinose con las manos en la nuca.

-Seria mejor si pudiera enfrentarse al enemigo- dijo Goenji.

-En estos momentos... solo se desafia a si mismo- dijo Yuri al lado de Ichinose.

-Despues de todo somos nuestros propios enemigos- dijo Goenji.

-Ya veo... conque el muro se encuentra aqui- dijo Ichinos tocandose el pecho.

-Eso era lo que queria decir el abuelo de Endou en su libreta- dijo Kidou- No se lo digan.

Goenji solo sonrio y cerro los ojos.

-Fui muy obvio- dijo Ichinose con una sonrisa.

Endou siguio entrenando el resto del dia hasta el agotamiento.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Al dia siguiente Kageyama aparecio en Rairaiken, para fortuna de Yuri ella estaba en la escuela **(yo: o fortuna para Kageyama? XD)** quien solo fue a alardear sobre que el ganaria el torneo.

Mientras que en la practica todos estaban ayudando a Endou para que perfeccionara sus tecnica. Cuando lanzaron el Dragon Tornado y el Doble Bust, llego un muchacho que pudo detener ambos tiros sin hacer ninguna tecnica.

-Vaya! Pudiste detener el Dragon Tornado y el Doble Bust! Debes ser un gran portero- dijo Endou emocionado.

-Te equivocas, yo no juego esa posicion. Si te referies al portero de nuestro equipo, el puede detener estos tiros con la punto de su dedo.- dijo el misterioso muchacho.

En ese momento Yuri tiene un mal presentimento y se hacerca a Kidou.

-Kidou-kun... -comenzo a decir.

-Puedo apostar a que te refieres a la Secundaria Zeus, Aphrodi- dijo Kidou mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Que?

-Tu debes ser Endou Mamoru, cierto?- pregunto Aphrodi sin acerle caso a Kidou.

-Eh... si.

-Bueno, parese que me presentare de nuevo. Soy Aphrodi de la Secundaria Zeus. El lider Kageyama me a hablado mucho de ti.

-Lo sabia, asi que Kageyama esta detras de esta escuela- dijo Kidou.

-Sin verguenza, de seguro solo estas aqui para amenazarnos- dijo Someoka.

Despues de una pequeña charla Aphrodi desaparece y reaparece en el aire a sierta distancia. Ichinose, Kidou, Goenji y Yuri se voltearon enseguida, mientras Someoka no podia creer lo que veia. El tiro tuvo una fuerza inhumana y Endou quedo semiinconsiente.

-Endou!- gritaron Goenji y Kidou mientras corrian en direccion a la porteria.

Ichinose, Someoka y Yuri tambien comenzaron a correr. El resto del equipo los imito.

Kidou sostenia la cabeza de Endou e intentaba que reaccionara. Cuando lo hizo corrio con la mano a quienes no le dejaban ver a Aphrodi y se levanto con la ayuda de Kidou.

-Que esperas tira otra vez!- grito Endou- No lo hiciste con toda tu fuerza, hazlo con toda tu fuerza!- sin embargo Aphrodi no se movio ni un centimetro y Endou apenas podia sostenerse. Ahi fue cuando Aphrodi comenzo a reir.

-Que interesante, eres el primero que logra detener un tiro de los dioses. Creo que sera muy divertido el partido de las finales.

Al decir esto desaparecio.

-Wow, es muy habil.- dijo Ichinose.

-Hay muchos como el que juegan en la Secundaria Zeus.- dijo Kidou.

-El siguiente partido sera algo dificel de superar.- dijo Goenji.

Endou se dejo caer y Goenji y Kidou se acercan y le ofrecen cada uno un mano.

-Oye Endou... -dijo Goenji.

-...Necesitas una mano? -dijo Kidou.

-Por supuesto, gracias.- respondio el portero y lo ayudaron a levantarse.- Ese tiro me ayudo a ver la nueva tecnica. Nuestro equipo lo conseguira.

-Espera...- lo interrumpio Hibiki- Con el niverl que tienen es imposible que les ganen.

Todos se le quedaron mirando sin poder crrer lo que decia el entrenador.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Endou estaba entrenando en el Salon Relampago. El resto solo observaba, sin poder hacer algo.

-Estas bien Endou!- pregunto Aki mientras se le acercaba.

-No te me acerques!- grito Endou- No me dare por vencido, pase lo que pase perfeccionare esta tecnica.

-Relajate... -murmuro Aki.

-Que haremos Hibiki-san.- dijo Natsumi.

-Un campamento?- pregunto Endou sin comprender.

-Asi es, nos quedaremos en la escuela y haremos un especie de convivo.- dijo Hibiki.

-No se preocupen, ya autorizaron el permiso.

Los cuatro muchachos de primer año estaban muy emocionados porla idea, pero Endou se rehusó, ya que aun tenia que perfeccionar su tecnica.

-En verdad crees poder lograrlo.- dijo Hibiki- Me refiero a que si este es el entrenamiento que requieres para perfeccionar la tecnica.

-Por eso debo intentarlo.

-Es inutil.- le contesto el entrenador.- La Mano Demoniaca es una tecnica muy especial y a tu abuelo le costo mucho esfuerzo lograrla. Estas muy equivocado si crees que podras lograrlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y en tu cabeza solo hay la idea de perfeccionarla y dudo que logres hacerlo con tanta confusion.

-El entrenador tiene razon. Te haria bien olvidar un momento la Mano Demoniaca.- dijo Kidou.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Ichinose.

-Entonces realizaremos nuestro campamento.- dijo Natsumi.

**Hasta aqui lo dejo... Pero les dire que en el proximo capitulo viene una escena muy tierna entre Goenji y Yuri que solo yo se cual es muajajajaja**

**Bueno... bye Ahi vere cuando subo el proximo.**


	15. Un campamento?

**Hola! Aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo. Ojala que les guste ^^ Ah! Por ciertoo... gracias por sus reviews, enserio me alegra el dia leer cometarios tan positivos como los suyos, GRACIAS! espero que les guste.**

Un campanento

Para el campamento se reunirian todos por la tarde en la escuela. Para ser sinceros Endou no tenia mucho animo por el campamento, ya que el queria seguir entrenando para dominar la Mano Demoniaca. El capitan fue el ultimo en llegar, y dentro alguno estaban haciendo una guerra de almuadas y por desgracia para ello una de ellas le llego en la cabeza a Someoka. lo que provoco que desatara su ira.

Endou aun se encontraba y miraba a los demas sin mucho animo, pero reacciono cuando detras de el se abrio la puerta, al voltearse pudo notar que se trataba de Yuri.

Yuri llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme que los muchachos, solo que ella habia arremangado las mangas. A Endou le llamo la atencion la aparencia que tenia la muchacha, estaba sucia de pies a cabeza, aunque era mas en los brazos y en las piernas, se veia muy parecida a Endou cuando terminaba su entrenamiento.

-Perdon, se me hiso tarde- dijo la chica despistadamente rascandose la cabeza, pero luego noto que solo Endou la estaba escuchando.

-Yuri-chan!- grito Aki- Que bueno que llegas! Por favor ayudame con los muchachos.- dijo mientras señalaba como Someoka perseguia a los chicos que habian estado haciendo una guerra de almohadas.

-Yo me encargo.- dijo la chica mientras trotaba para interponerse en el camino de Someoka, haciendo asi que se detuviera.

-Sal de mi camino!- grito tratando de rodearla, pero ella no se lo permitia.

-No se la razon por la que los persigues, pero supongo que es infantil o sin sentido.- dijo ella con una media sonrisa.- Asi que dejalos y ponte a ayudar.

Someoka bufo, pero le hizo caso.

Al rato todos estaban preparando la cena. Algunos cortaban papas y otros la cebolla. Pero Endou se mantenia apartado pensando aun en la tecnica de su abuelo.

Despues Kabeyama le pidio a Handa que lo acompañara al baño, ya que tenia miedo de que apareciera un fantasma. Handa no lo acompaño, pero fue Sombra en lugar de el.

Al poco rato Kabeyama volvio corriendo de espanto.

-Kabeyama, que fue lo que viste?- pregunto Ichinose.

-U-un fantasma. L-lo vi con mis propios ojos en uno de los salones de tercero- balbuceo escondido detras de Megane.

-En uno de los salones de tercero?- quiso asegurarse Domon.

-Si!

-Que estas diciendo!- dijo Megane- En este mundo no existe algo tan ridiculo como los fantasmas!

-Es verdad lo que dice, yo tambien lo vi- dice Sombra apareciendo de la nada detras de Kabeyama, causandole un susto a Megane, que incluse se desmayo.- Me dio la impresion de que era un adulto.

Handa dio la idea de que se podria tratar de uno de los hombres de Kageyama, asi que los muchachos desidieron ir a investigar. Natsumi, Kabeyama, Megane y los maestros fueron los unicos que se quedaron.

Se dividieron en dos grupos para poder investigar, pero no encontraron a nadie en el lugar que Kabeyama les habia dicho. Sin embargo Ichinose vio como alguien por detras de ellos intentaba escapar. Endou reacciono y utilizo la almohada de Shido como balon para golpear en la cabeza al desconocido. Pero solo se trataba de Master, miembro de los legendarios Inazuma Eleven. Y junto a el aparecieron el resto de ellos.

Luego de comer ellos les mostraron a los muchachos una maquina especial para el entrenamiento especifico para dominar la Mano Demoniaca. Endou se entusiasmo ante la idea y despues de echarle un poco de aceite lograron que funcionara. La maquina requeria que cuatro personas hicieran girar las enormes manillas para hacer que se comenzara a mover. En un inicio Goenji, Ichinose, Kidou y Someoka se encargaron de ello, pero al pasar el tiempo los chicos comenzaron a cansarse. Pero el resto del equipo y tambien las chicas se encargaron de hacer que la maquina funcionara mientras que los otros descansaban. Y asi siguieron hasta que Endou logro pasar toda la maquina.

El siguiente paso era poner a pruba la posicion que Endou tuvo que usar en la maquina en la porteria, para eso el entrenado Hibiki, Kidou y Goenji realizaron el Inazuma 1 go. Sin embargo Endou no logro detener el tiro. Lo estuvieron intentando varias veces, sin embargo Endou no lo logro.

Algo faltaba en la tecnica, sin embargo nadie sabie que era. Ante esto el equipo se desanimo, pero las chicas se encardaron de subirles el animo.

Y asi comenzaron a entrenar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Los chicos aun estaban entrenando en el Salon Relampago.

-Bien, chicos! Ya es tasrede! Termino el entrenamiento!- grito el entrenador.

Aki y Haruna estaban recogiendo las toallas y las botellas, cuando notan que faltaba alguien.

-Y Yuri-sempai?- pregunto Haruna buscando con la mirada a la rubia.

Amabas se voltean y ven como la chica dormia profundamente sentada apollando su espalda contra la pared.

-Se durmio.- dijo Aki.

Los chicos se acercaron a ver. Aki se acerco a ella e intento despertarla, pero no hubo caso.

-No ha podido dormir en los ultimos dias.- explico Goenji, solo los chicos que estaban en Rairaiken el dia en que el detective Onigawara les conto las atrocidades que habia hecho Kageyama entendieron la razon por la cual ella no habia podido dormir.

-Ademas por su apariencia- dijo Kidou notando lo sucia que estaba y lo castadas que estaban las zapatillas de Yuri- podria apostar que estuvo entrenando, y no presisamente Gimnasia.

Todos se voltearon a ver al estratega sin comprender a lo que se referia.

-Que no sabian?- pregunto algo sorprendido Kidou- Ella jugaba en el equipo nacional juvenil de Italia.- todos se le quedaron mirando.

-Como lo sabes?- pregunto Goenji.

-Podriamos decir que la investigue- respondio algo avergonzado- Pero fue antes de unirme al equipo.

-Ya no importa, ayudame- dijo Goenji mientras se acercaba a Yuri.

Con la ayda de Kidou subieron a Yuri a la espalda de Goenji. Todos comezaron a subir las escaleras para salir del Salon Relampago. Kidou y Goenji, con Yuri en las espaldas, iban de ultimos, mientras subian las escaleras Kidou pregunto:

-Acaso no lo sabias?- dijo refiriendoce a la informacion que le dijo al resto del equipo.

-La verdad es que no.- dijo algo molesto el delantero.- Algo mas que deberia saber?

-Pues... -Kidou penso en no hacerlo, pero...- En Italia la consideran una jugadora prodigio. Aunque no se cuales son sus habilidades.

-Que no encontraste ya suficiente informacion?- dijo Yuri molesta, ambos chicos la miraron sorprendidos de que estuviera despierta.

Yuri aun estaba algo somnolienta, asi que Goenji la bajo con mucho cuidado de su espalda.

-Cuanto llevas despierta?- pregunto Goenji.

-Lo suficiente.- repondio cruzandose de brazos.

-Lamento haber invadido tu privacidad- dijo Kidou.

-Solo bastaba con preguntar.- dijo ella despues de suspirar.

Los tres salieron del Salon Relampago. Kidou se les adelanto. Goenji y Yuri caminaban, el muchacho tenia las manos en los bolsillo y miraba hacia otra direccion, y Yuri trataba de no tener frio rodeandose con los brazos, ya que se le habia olvidado su chaleco en el salon Relampago.

A pesar de que la rubia estaba mirando el piso encontro la forma de tropezarse con una piedra y caer al suelo. Goenji se detuvo al notarla caer y suspiro.

-Torpe- fue lo unico que dijo antes de ayudarla a levantarse.

La chica murmuro en pequeño "gracias" y comezo a caminar aun con frio. Se detuvo en seco cuando sintio algo caliente sobre sus hombros, luego noto que se trataba de de la chaqueta del delantero. Cuando se volteo a verlo logro ver una sonrojo antes de que el chico volteara su rostro y comenzara a caminar. La chica se quedo parada.

-Que esperas?- dijo Goenji sin voltear a verla.- Vamos.

La chica sonrio con un leve sonrojo mientras se ponia bien la chaqueta y comenzaba a correr para alcanzarlo.

Cuando entraron en el campamento Yuri noto que el frio de la noche no se sentia ahi dentro asi que no sintio necesario llevar aun puesto el chaleco. La chica se acerco a Goenji y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de entregarle la chaqueta, el chico miro hacia otra direccion con un sonrojo bastante notorio en el rostro **(yo: QUE LINDOO! ^^)**.

Cuando Yuri se alejo para reunirse con las chica, Goenji se puso la chaqueta e inconsientemente la olio y pudo notar que tenia la dulce fragancia de la rubia en ella.

**Bueno... hasta aqui les dejo el cap, ya se... algo corto, pero me gusto. En el proximo capitulo sera el partido contra Zeus! que emocion, no? Bye ^^**

**LovelyGirl84 si me puedes decir Yuri ^^**


	16. Al fin Zeus y otra amenaza comienza

**Aqui va el capitulo n. 16 ^^**

Zeus al fin y otra amenza comienza

Todos estaban frente a la entrada del estadio sin poder comprender por que tenia un letrero en el que decia "cerrado" si supuestamente el gran partido era ese dia. Cuando Natsumi colgo el telefono explico lo que estaba sucediendo, lo que pasaba era que habian cambiado el lugar en que se realizaria en otro lugar. Natsumi iba a decir donde, pero fue interrumpida, ya que una enorme nave sobrevolaba el estadio.

Todos se quedaron impresionados ante la inmensidad de la nave.

-Imposible. En ese estadio jugaremos?- pregunto incredulo Kidou.

-Si- respondio Natsumi.

-Que? Hablan en serio?- dijo Endou.

Cuando entraron quedaron mas impresionados. Era obvio que Kageyama planeaba algo, la pregunta era: que? Endou siente una presencia y cuando se voltea ve a Kageyama.

-Kageyama!- dijo y todos se voltearon a ver.

Endou pudo notar como Goenji y Yuri se tensaban ante la presencia de ese hombre.

-Endou, necesito hablar contigo- dijo Hibiki.- Puede que Kageyama este involucrado en la muerte de Daisuke-san, me refirero a tu abuelo.

Endou se paralizo al igual que el resto del equipo.

-Que... mi abuelo murio por culpa de Kageyama?

-Si- respondio Hibiki.

Endou rechinaba los dientes y apretaba los puños con fuerza, el odio lo invadio, tanto, que los demas casi no lo podian reconocer.

Goenji poso una mano en el hombro del portero, haciendo que se volteara a verlo.

_Flashback_

_-Probablemente el este involucrado en el accidente de tu hermana- dijo el detective Onigaara._

_Fin Flashback_

Luego Endou miro a Yuri, que estaba detras del delantero, y tambien recordo que ella tambien habia sufrido por culpa de Kageyama. Ella lo miraba con desision al igual que Goenji. Endou logro tranquilizarse.

Endou desidio sacar el odio de su corazon para poder jugar el drporte que tanto amaba.

Despues de esto los chicos desidieron ir a los vestidores para prepararse.

Cuando entraron a la cancha todos se sorprendieron de la cantidad de publico que habia ido a verlos.

Antes de comenzar el partido los del equipo de Raimon pudieron notar como Zeus bebia unas copas llenas con lo que paresia agua.

Zeus dio la patada inicial, como parecia que Aphrodi no se iba a mover, Goenji y Someoka decidieron atacarlo, pero no lo lograron, ya que Aphrodi utilizo su "Tiempo Celestial". Despues ambos chicos salieron volando.

-Goenji-kun!- grito Yuri con las manos juntas en el pecho.

Aphrodi hizo lo mismo con Ichinose y Kidou.

-oni-chan!- grito Haruna.

Aphrodi se acercaba a la porteria caminando literalmente. Y de nuevo utilizo su "Tiempo Celestial". Cuando llego a la porteria utilizo sus "Alas Celestiales", Endou intento detener el tiro con su "God Hand", pero estuvo ni cerca de lograrlo.

El marcador quedo 1-0 a favor de Zeus.

-Derroto la "God Hand"?- pregunto Goenji incredulo.

-Kuso- dijo Kidou- Lo sabia, esto no va a funsionar.

El partido continuo, y Raimon avanzo hacia la porteria contraria. Pero por alguna extraña razon los jugadores de Zeus no se preocuparon en detener ni a Someoka, ni a Goenji.

Realizaron el Dragon Tornado, pero el portero bloqueo el tiro con facilidad.

El portero desafio a Raimon a lanzar de nuevo. Kidou, Ichinose y Goenji realizaron el Emperor Penguin no. 2, pero tampoco lograron anotar. El portero volvio a lanzarles el balon y esta vez realizaron el Fenix y tampoco entro a la porteria.

Zeus desidio atacar, logrando marcar otro gol, dejando el marcador 2-0.

Shori se lesiono haci que fue remplazado por Handa.

Volvieron a anotar, 3-0 a favor de Zeus. Y Max y Kurimatsu tambien se lesionaron, ambos fueron remplazados. Someoka tambien se lesiono ante las tecnicas de Zeus. Megane se encargo de remplazarlo, pero no duro mucho en la cancha, ya que tambien salio lesionado. Raimon tendria que jugar solo con 10 jugadores.

Inazuma Eleven no podia hacer nada contra las tecnicas de la Secundaria Zeus y los jugadores fueron cayendo uno por uno.

-Piensas continuar?- le dijo Aphrodi a Endou.- Ah, es verdad, por supuesto que continuaras. Entonces cambiare la pregunta... Quieres seguir viendo como tus compañeros de equipo son lastimados, no es asi?

Endou miro hacia la cancha y vio como todos sus amigos se encontraban en el suelo heridos.

-Decide de una vez.- dijo Aphrodi- O continuas o renuncias.

Endou queria continuar, pero no sabia si sus amigos podrian.

-No seas indeciso Endou!- dijo Goenji mientras se sostenia con dificultad.

-Goenji...

-Yo seguire jugando. Eso fue lo que prometi.

Todos comenzaron a levantarse para poder seguir, a pesar de estar todos heridos. Endou tambien se levanto.

-"Por un momento pense que iba a renunciar."- penso Aphrodi.- "Ya entiendo, Endou es el responsable de que Raimon se mantenga en pie."

Zeus roba el balon de nuevo y comienza su ataque. Endou para detener un tiro decidio utilar Majin The Hand, a pesar de no estar completa, con dificultad logro detener el tiro, pero el balon fue a parar a los pies de los jugadores de Zeus.

-No puedo seguir viendo esto!- dijo Haruna apartando la vista de la cancha.

-Manten los ojos abiertos- dijo Aki.

-Los chicos se estan esforzando en la cancha, por eso no podemos ignorar este gran enfrentamiento- dijo Natsumi.

Zeus seguia atacando, pero por alguna extraña razon Aphrodi lanzo el balon fuera de la cancha. Todos los jugadores de esa secundario fueron a beber agua.

A las chicas les llamo mucho la atencion el comportamiento de esos jugadores. Natsumi desidio que seria mejor investigar.

-Vayan ustedes- dijo Yuri- Yo me quedare.

-Te encargamos de cuidar a los chicos Yuri.- dijo Natsumi antes de irse con las demas.

Cuando las chicas entraron, ayudaron al detective Onigawara a distraer a los guardias que protegian el Aqua Sagrada.

Para cuando volvieron a la cancha el marcador seguia igual, pero los jugadores seguian atacando a Endou, quien no se queria rendir.

Cuando Aphrodi creyo que Raimon no podia seguir jugando se sorprendio cuando vio que se habia equivocado. Cuando estaba a punto de realizar sus "Alas celestiales" sono el silvato del medio tiempo, asi que no pudo lanzar.

Durante el descanso las tres chicas les explicaron a los demas lo del Aqua Sagrada.

En el segundo tiempo Endou desidio utilizar los guantes de su abuelo, ya que los suyos no estaba en muy buen estado.

Aphrodi atacaba y atacaba a Endou, pero este no se rendia, entonces Aphrodi se desepero y comenzo a tener un efecto secundario del Aqua Sagrada.

-Te demostrare el verdadero poder de un Dios!- grito con enfado el capitan de Zeus.- Alas Celestiales!

Cuando Aphrodi estaba a punto de lanzar, Endou noto algo en los guantes de su abuelo y ahi fue cuando vio la clave de Majin the Hand.

Endou se volteo sorprendiendo y preocupando a todos.

-Te resignaste.- dijo Aphrodi- Pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Una gran energia rodeo a Endou. Cuando Aphrodi lanzo el balon, todos pudieron la Majin the Hand completada, logrando asi detener las Alas Celestiales de Aphrodi.

Endou le dio un pase a Kidou y lanzo a la porteria un tiro que convinaba el Doble Bust y el Fire Tornado, logrando por fin anotar un gol.

Aphrodi intento de nuevo anotar un gol, pero Endou lo detuvo con la Majin teh Hand otra vez.

Kidou y Goenji realizaron su tiro convinado dos veces mas logrando empatar el marcador, quedando muy poco tiempo para que el partido terminara.

Raimon logro antotar su gol ganador confinando el Fenix con el Fire Tornado de Goenji. 4-3 a favor de Raimon.

El silvato final sono.

Nadie de los de Raimon podia creer en un principio que habian ganado, pero luego comezaron a saltar de la alegria.

-Lo logramos!- grito Endou.

En la banca tambien estaban celebrando. Raimon se habia convertido en el ganador del Torneo Furbol Frontera despues de 40 años.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Va fuera del estadio Raimon tenia en su poder el trofeo del torneo. Todos estaban muy felices por la victoria.

-Oye Goenji- dijo Endou- No deberias estar en el hospital? Debes darle la buena noticia a Yuka-chan.- las chicas sonrieron con dilzura ante lo que dijo el capitan.

-Claro- repondio.

-Muchas gracias por apoyarnos.- dijo el portero extendiendo la mano.

-No Endou, gracias a ti- dijo este mientras le estrechaba la mano.

Ya en el bus de regreso a la escuala todos estaban platicando sobre su victoria. Domon e Ichinose no estaban, ya que habian ido a ver a su amigo Mishigaki.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Goenji habia ido al hospital en compañia de su fiel amiga Yuri. En ese momento Yuri estaba en otro lugar, mientras que Goenji le cambiaba las flores a Yuka.

-Oni-chan.- Goenji si poder creerlo comenzo a voltearse lentamente para poder encontrarse con el rostro de Yuka, que lo miraba.- Hola oni-chan.

Goenji dejo caer el florero y fue corriendo al lado de su hermana. Comenzo a acariciarle el cabello sin poder creer que al fin habia despertado. Lagrimas de felicidad comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

-Yuka- dijo entre sollozos- Mi equipo... gano las finales.

En ese momento Yuri entro en el cuarto con sumo cuidado y se sorprendio de ver a Yuka despierta. Se tapo la boca con ambas manos y no pudo evitar que lagrimas de felicidad cayeran por sus mejilla.

-"Me alegro de que recuperaras lo que creias perdido Goenji-kun"- penso la chica sin dejar de llorar junto a la puerta.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuando los jugadores de Raimon llegaron a la ciudad Inazuma se quedaron paralizado al ver como su secundaria era destruida. Al llegar a ella pudieron ver que ningun edificio quedo en pie.

Todos miraron horrorizados lo que alguna vez fue su escuela. Entre los escombros se encontraban los miembros de los legendarios Inazuma Eleven, quienes les contaron que los responsables de ese desastre eran los extraterrestres.

Entonces ellos dieron la cara, los extraterrestres estaban frente a los jugadores de Raimon y ninguno de ellos podia creer lo que estaba viendo.

Eran tres. Uno que era de piel morena y cabello verdoso en punta, que parecia ser el lider, uno grandote de cabello azulado y una chica de piel oscura y cabello rosado.

-Venimos de un planeta lejano llamado Alien, somos mensajeros de nuestra galaxia. No queremos ser descorteces. Por eso trabajaremos de acuerdo a su sistemas para demostrarles nuestras habilidades. Areglaremos todo por medio del futbol.- dijo el de cabello en punta- Es decir, escogeremos a un indiscutible ganador. Asi que comuniqueles este mensaje a aquellos que se crea capaces de ello. Si no nos derrotan en un partido de futbol soccer, la Tierra dejara de existir.

-Ahora entiendo- dijo Endou- Por eso desafiaron a los Inazuma Eleven a un partido. Perfecto. Entonces les daremos una paliza!

-Mira, acabaos de hacer polvo tu escuela- dijo el lider.- Esa es la prueba mas clara de nuestra victoria. Claro, si a eso se le puede considerar un verdadero desafio.

-Vamos a mostrarles nuestro estilo de futbol!- dijo Endou.

-Si!

-Olvidenlo eso no sera necesario.- respondio el lider. Luego lanzo el balon hacia Endou con una fuerza inhumana. Destruyendo asi la cazeta del Club de futbol.

-Como se atreven a hacer algo asi- dijo Hibiki. Pero no resive respuesta y desaparecen detras de una luz violeta.

Aki recibe una llamada de Ichinose, que le dice que paso lo mismo a Mishigaki y a los demas.

Natsumi tambien recibe una llamada, pero de su padre, quien le dice que los extraterrestres se encontraban en esos momentos en la Secundaria Kazamino. Asi que todos deciden ir alla y desafiarlos.

**Que ira a pasar con Raimon? Bueno la mayoria lo sabe. QUE EMOCION! pase a la segunda parte de la serie! Donde comienzan a aparecer nuevos compañeros en Raimon. Ya veremos como estas amistades van influenciando en la vida de Yuri y los demas. Ademas de que Yuri comenzara a tener un papel mas importante en el equipo. ^^ Tratare de subir el proximo capitulo lo mas rapido que pueda, pero entre las clases, las tareas y los estudios... hare lo mejor que pueda. Ojala que les aya gustado. Bye ^^**


	17. Comienza la batalla: Zaizen Toko

**Hola! Gracias por sus comentarios. Me alegro de que les alla gustado ^^ Bueno... aqui les dejo el capitulo n. 17**

Comienza la batalla: Zaizen Toko

Antes de que el lider de los extraterrestres destruyera a los jugadores de Kazamino y los desafiaron a un partido.

-Me parese bien.- dijo el lider. Luego miro al capitan de Kazemino- Que esperas, trae un balon. Hazlo.

-Ya voy!- respondio mientras salia corriendo en busca de uno.

-Ustedes no juegan con esos balones?- pregunto Endou.

-Olvidalo, hemos decidido jugar a su nivel.

-Que dices?- pregunto Endou enfadado.

-Tranquilizate Endou.- dijo Hibiki.- No te dejes llevar por tu ira.

-Recuerden que ni Goenji ni Ichinose ni Domon estan aqui.- dijo Natsumi.- Eso significa que Someoka sera el unico delantero. Podran jugar asi?

-No te preocupes.- dijo Someoka.

-Claro. Ademas, cuentas con mi apoyo.- dijo Kidou.

-Muchas gracias muchachos.- dijo Endou.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuando ya estaban todos reunidos en la cancha Endou dijo:

-Quiero saber el nombre de todos. Nosotros somos el equipo se Raimon. Soy Endou Mamoru, el capitan.

-Nuestra dimension es muy distinta a la suya, asi que lo hare entendible para ustedes.- dijo el lider- Nuestro equipo se llama el Instituto Alien. Y el nombre de nuestro equipo es Tormenta Geminis. Y mi nombre es Reize. Y bien? Es hora de comenzar.

El silcato da la partida y Raimon da la patada de inicio. Soemoka realiza su Dragon Crash, pero Reize lo detiene con mucha facilidad. Luego patea el balon y antes de que Endou pudiera reaccionar el balon ya habia entrado en la porteria.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la velocidad de ese equipo.

El partido continuo y Tormenta Geminir llevaba una ventaja de 12 goles. Raimon no podia hacer nada contra la velocidad de su contrincante.

Lo peor era que Shido se habia lastimado la pierna.

-Cambio de jugador!- grito alguien. Al acercarse a Endou pudieron ver que eran Goenji y Yuri. Se notaba que habian ido corriendo hasta alli, ya que ambos tenian la respiracion acelerada.

-Goenji!

-Puedes levantarte, Shido?- pregunto el delantero.

-Sabia que no nos habandonaria! Gracias Goenji-sempai!

Endou y Goenji ayudaron a Shiro a levantarse. Luego Yuri se encargo de llevarlo hasta la banca.

El partido siguio y Kidou, Goenji y Endou realizaron el Inazuma Break, pero para sorpresa de todos el portero logro detenerlo sin el menor esfuerzo.

Continuaron el mardador iba 16-0 e iba aumentanto amedida que avanzaba el juego.

Reize hirio a Sombra devolviendo el Dragon Torneado y ademas marcando el gol numero 17. Todos los que se encontraban en la banca se encontraban sumamente preocupados. Las chicas se abrazaban entres si por los nervios que sentian.

No importaba todo el esfuerzo que el equipo de Raimon le ponia al juego no servia de nada. Todos estaban en el suelo sin poder moverse.

-Kuso- murmuro Yuri mordiendose el labio inferior mientras dejaba caer unas lagrimas de sufrimiento.

Endou y Kazemaru estaban tirados en la porteria sin poder moverse, cuando Reize iba a lanzar de nuevo Yuri no aguanto mas y fue corriendo a la cancha.

-Idiota!- grito Goenji al ver a la chica correr directo hacia el tiro.

La chica se puso en frente de Endou y pateo el balon, devolviendolo en direccion contraria. El tiro se desvio antes de llegar a la porteria de Tormenta Geminis. Todos quedaron sorprendidos de la furza de la chica, al menos los que estaban consientes, incluso Reize estaba algo sorprendido aunque mostrara su rostro de indiferencia.

-Se termina el partido- dijo Reize mientras Yuri se ponia el brazo de Endou sobre el hombro para ayudarlo a levntarse.- Recuerdo que ustedes tienen un dicho: "El silencio es mas disiente que la palabra imprudente".- dicho esto lanzo el balon morado hacia la escuela Kazimino destruyendola por completo.

0-0-0-0-0-0

A la mañana siguiente Endou se despierta en su cuarto adolorido. Endou estaba sumamente deprimido al no poder ganar el partido.

Luego Aki y Endou fueron a ver a sus amigos que estaban en el hospital. Y tambien fueron a la Secundaria Raimon. Ahi se encontraron a Goenji, a Yuri, a Kidou y a Haruna.

-Supuse que estarian aqui- dijo Natsumi.- Aunque este lugar sea un desastre les preocupa, no es asi?- dijo quitandole el polvo al letrero del Club.

-Pase lo que pase, nunca perdonare al Instituto Alien- dijo Endou.- El futbol no es para destruir edificios ni perjudicar a la gente. Les demostraremos el verdadero significado del futbol soccer.

-Opino lo mismo, cuentas conmigo Endou.- dijo Goenji.

-Es el unico motivo por el que estamos aqui- dijo Kidou- Para enfrentarlos una vez mas y derrotarlos sin piedad.

Las cuatro chicas miraban sonrientes a los tres chicos.

-No se olviden de nosotros.- dijo Someoka junto con los jugadores restantes del equipo.

Todos los del equipo estaban desididos a derrotar a Tormenta Geminis.

-Aguarden.- dijo Natsumi.- Tenemos poco tiempo, esperaran a que los otros chicos se recuperen? No son suficientes jugadores en el equipo.

-Pero... tenemos que hacerlo.- dijo Endou.

-Asi es! Su deber es enfrentarlos!- dijo el entrenado Hibiki detras de ellos.

-Siganos por favor.- dijo el director de la escuela.

Todos bajaron por un acensor del Salon Relampago que ni sabian que existia. Cuando llegaron a la habitacion donde se encontraba el padre de Natsumi, el les explico que tenian el deber de formar el equipo mas fuerte del mundo, para asi poder derrotar a los extraterrestres. Tambien descubrieron que Hibiki dejaria de ser el entrenador de Raimon, en su lugar seria Kira Hitomiko, una mujer de largo cabello degro y algo dura en cuanto a si comportamiento. Ademas de que ella no confiaba mucho en las habilidades del equipo.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a la nueva entrenadora, pero curiosamente Yuri no lo hizo, solo la miro de reojo.

-Estoy seguro de que esa ultima derrota nos llevara a la victoria!- defendio Endou al resto del equipo.

-Eres admirable, pero mi estilo de futbol es completamente diferente al tuyo. Asi que sera mejor que se preparen!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuando todos se volvieron a reunir para poder partir en busqueda de nuevos jugadores, vieron el la television que los extraterrestres habian vuelto a atacar, pero esta vez en Nara, ademas de que habian raptado al Ministro Zaizen.

Goenji fue el ultimo en llegar.

-Lamento llegar tarde- dijo serio. Yuri pudo notar que el chico estaba algo extraño.

Antes de partir a Nara les mostraron en que iban a viajar. Era la Carabana Relampago, todos quedaron impresionados con ella. Yuri fue de las ultimas en subir, pero fue detenida por Hitomiko.

-Podemos hablar?

-Claro entrenadora.- respondio Yuri.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Todos ya estaban en la Carabana asi que partieron. Yuri iba sentada junto a Kidou algo pensatiba.

-Estas bien?- le pregunto Kidou.

-Ah?- reacciono Yuri- Si, estoy bien Kidou-kun, no te preocupes.

Cuando llegaron a su destino pudieron notar que seria muy dificil que los dejaran pasar, ya que la policia estaba por todas partes. Por alguna extraña razon al final los dearon pasar. Entonces comenzaron a investigar para ver si encontraban alguna pista sobre el instituto Alien.

Por casualidad Kabeyama encontro uno de los balones de Tormenta Geminis y cuando Endou intento levantarlo pudo notar que pesaba una tonelada.

-No se muevan!- grito un hombre junto a un grupo de personas que estaban todos vestidos de negro **(yo: oh oh problemas)**- No escaparan! Extraterrestres del Instituto Alien!

Nadie comprendia por que los habian confundido con ellos.

-En donde esta el Ministros? A donde se lo llevaron- prosigio el hombre.

-No, espere señor... -trato de explicar Endou.

-Silencio! Ese balon obscuro es una prueba contundente.

-No es verdad! No es lo que piensan! Estaba tirado en el lago!- dijo Endou.

-No finjas demencia.

-Esa es la verdad.

Descubrieron que ellos eran el escuadron que protegia al ministro.

-En donde estan esos monstruos!- grito una voz femenina por detras del escuadron del ministro. Luego notaron de que se trataba de una chica de cabellos rosado y una gorra azul.

-Les dijimos que no somos extraterrestres- siguio Endou. La chica que acababa de llegar paresia pensarlo un poco, pero luego dijo:

-Los atrapamos con este balon. Parese que los del espacio son muy descarados.

Despues de una discucion entre la chica y Endou llegaron al acuerdo de hacer un partido para decidir quien decia la verdad.

Al llegar a una cancha de futbol comenzaron a pensar en como jugarian contra un equipo que estaba formado por adultos, cuando le preguntaron a la entrenadora que debian hacer ella solo respondio "Hagan lo que crean necesario". Raimon tendria que jugar con diez jugadores. Yuri miraba al equipo algo distante, estaba seria e indesisa, pero, por que?

El partido comenzo y con el los problemas para Raimon. Las tecnicas de ese equipo eran muy buenas. Bloqueaban todos los ataques de Raimon inclusa a las tecnicas secretas, como el Dagon Crash. Cuando Someko intento lanzar de nuevo fue detenido por la chica de cabellos rosado con si tecnica The Tower.

Luego la entrenadora pudo notar que Someoka lanzaba mal por un dolor en la pierna.

Medio tiempo. Raimon estaba decidido a antotar un gol para poder ganar. Pero...

-Escuchen- dijo la entrenadora- Les dire mi plan para el segundo tiempo. Someoka, Kzemaru, Kabeyama, quiero que ustedes se queden en la banca.

-QUE?

-Que esta diciendo?- pregunto Endou sin poder comprender.

-Los demas jugadores se encargaran de cubrir a sus compañeros.- continuo Hitomiko sin hacer caso.- Queda claro?

-Oye! Por que me tengo que quedar en la banca- se quejo Someoka.

-Lo siento, pero no me parese logico su plan. Estamos en una situacion sumamente dificil- dijo Kazemaru.

-Ya se! Fue porque esos sujetos me derribaron?- dijo Kabeyama.

-Este plan lo hago para ganar.

-Espere por favor, asi no podremos jugar bien.- dijo Kidou.

-Te equivocas.- dijo Kira- Es la mejor forma.- y se marcho.

-Entrenadora!- dijo Kidou y cuando ya se habia ido.- En que diablos esta pensando?

-Calmate- dijo Yuri haciendo que todos se voltearan a verla.- Quieren ganar?

-Claro que si! Pero con la estrategia de la entrenadora... -comenzo a decir Kidou.

-No sean llorones y haganle caso.- dijo Yuri sorprendiendo a todos- Ella sabe lo que hace.

La chica de cabellos rosado se quedo sorprendida al ver que solo serian 7 jugadores, pero luego de confio al notar que seria una ventaja.

-Creen que este plan funcione?- pregunto Haruna. Pero no optuvo respuesta.

Natsumi miro a Yuri y luego a la entrenadora sin poder comprender lo que planeaban.

El segundo tiempo comenzo y al contrario como los jugadores de Raimon esperaron comenzaron a tener ventaja.

-Que coraje! Seria ridiculo si ganaromos asi!- se quejo Someoka.

-Atencion chicas- dijo Hitomiko sin hacer caso.

-Si?- dijeron Haruna, Aki y Natsumi, Yuri solo miro de reojo, ya que sabia lo que iba a decir.

-Traigan hielo para estos chicos.

Haruna se encargo del tobillo de Someoka, Aki de la rodilla de Kazemaru y Yuri de la espalda Kabeyama.

-Chicos, por que no nos dijeron antes que estaban lesionado?- pregunto Aki.

Yuri se levanto y volteo a ver a Kidou, ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-Me parese que Kidou comprendio la estrategia.- dijo Hitomiko.- "Me sorprende la rapidez con la que esta chica comprendio mi estrategia, es muy observadora, ya que noto tambien que los chicos estaban lesionados"- penso la entrenadora mientras miraba a Yuri.

-"El movimiento de esos tres me parese algo torpe. Sin ellos la estrategia del juego fue mas facil de realizar."- penso Kidou.

-Ya entiendo- dijo Endou- No quizo que se esforzaran para no empeorar sus lesiones.

-De ese modo hace que el enemigo avance dejando asi mas espacio para atacar.- dijo Goenji.

-Es perfecto.- dijo Kidou.

Siguieron jugando, casi les antotan un gol, pero Endou detuvo el tiro con Majin The Hand. Luego Raimon contraataco con fuerza, logrando anotar un gol con el Fire Tornado de Goenji. Asi ganaron el partido.

-Nos derrotaron.- dijo la chica de cabello rosa en frente de todo el equipo de Raimon- No cabe duda que Raimon es el mejor equipo del pais!

-No... -dijo Endou, luego capto- Que fue lo que dijiste?

-Lo supe desde el primer momento. Ustedes son el equipo que gano el primer lugar en el Torneo Futbol Frontera.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Esto es una broma!- dijeron Endou y Domon al mismo tiempo.

-Oye a que te refieres con eso?- pregunto el portero.

0-0-0-0-0-0

-Eres la hija del ministro Zaizen?- dijo Endou cuando la chica les explico la situacion.

-Te sorprendi?- dijo ella- Quiero rescatar a mi papa de esos monstruos. Y necesito a un equipo fuerte que me ayude a conseguirlo.

-Por eso te empeñaste en desafiarnos- dijo Endou.

-Disculpenme por pinerlos a prueba.

-No te preocupes- dijo Endou.- Entiendo como te sientes.

-Confio en que pueden derrotar al Instituto Alien! Quiero que luchemos contra ellos. Y asi ayudar a mi papa!

-Claro que si! No es asi amigo?- dijo Endou.

-Si!

Endou le tendio la mano a toco.

-Hola, soy Endou Mamoru. Mucho gusto, y dime... cual es tu nombre?

-Zaizen Toko, pero puedes llamarme Toko.

-Espero que seamos buenos amigos- dijo Endou mientras estrechaba la mano con Toko.

Entonces la señal de la pantalla de la cncha fue interferida y aparecio Reize en ella amenazando a las personas en que no podrian rechazar su desafio, si no serian destruidos. Uno de los guardias del ministro dijo que la señal venia de la televisora Nara, asi que todos decidieron ir hacia alli.

**Que va a pasar? Que fue lo que le dijo Hitomiko a Yuri antes de partir a Nara? Por que hago tantas pregunta? Algo largo... pero.. Ojala que les guste! y en serio gracias por sus reviews! Bye!**


	18. Nuevos aliados y una difícil despedida

**Muchisimas gracias por todos sus comentarios! Enserio, me alegra mucho saber que tanta gente lea mi fic y que ademas le guste ^^ Bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo 18 Ojala que les guste! Tambien quiero dejar claro que a partir de aqui los resultadon en los partidos cambiaran un poco, ya sabran por que ^^**

Nuevos amigos y una dificil despedida

El equipo de Raimon junto a Toko llegaron hasta la azotea de la Televisora Nara para poder enfrentar a Tormenta Geminis.

-Los estabamos buscando Instituto Alien- dijo Endou.

-Nos buscaban?- dijo Reize.- Les dimos a entender que no son de nuestro nivel, ya se, vinieron a rendirse. Pero el juego acaba de comenzar. Creo que los terricolas deben recibir una leccion, para entender lo grandioso que es nuestro poder.

-No dejaremos que conquisten nuestro planeta!- dijo Endou.- Lo que buscamos es... tener la oportunidad de tener otro encuentro contra ustedes!

-Encuentro?- pregunto Reize incredulo.

-Reize te reto!- dijo Endou señalando a Reize con el dedo indice.

-No puedo aceptar- respondio.- Ya se los dijimos, utilizamos el futbol para desafiar a los terricolas de una manera civilizada. Pero ustedes solo son diez jugadores, no tienen el poder sufisiente para enfrentarnos.

-Yo sere el jugador once del equipo!- dijo Toko mientras dejaba al descubierto su uniforme de Raimon **(yo: cuando se cambio? o.O) **-Si quiero rescatar a mi papa tendre que derrotarlos a ustedes!

-Yo tambien jugare!- grito una voz femenina por detras del equipo. Al voltearse todos pudieron ver a Yuri con el uniforme de Raimon y el cabello tomado en una coleta alta. Su playera llevaba el numero 19.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos. Nadie sabia exactamente las habilidades de la rubia, pero la pondrian a prueba.

-Veo que no hay necesidad de que yo juegue...- dijo Megane aliviado.

-Muy bien! Ya tenemos once jugadores!- dijo Endou.

-Tontos, no saben con quien se meten.- dijo Reize.- Me parese bien les daremos una leccion. Solo asi dejaran de molestarnos.

El partido iba a comenzar. Toko jugaria como defensa, mientras que Yuri como mediocampista.

Goenji pudo ver que en fondo de la cancha estaban observando los tres hombres que lo habian ido a ver al hospital, entonces se preocupo por Yuka. Esta reaccion no paso desapersivida por Yuri, quien miro en direccion a la que el chico estaba mirando y los vio, pero no entendio por que reaccionaba asi.

El partido comienza y Raimon da la patada de inicio, comienzan a avanzar hacia el campo enemigo. Raimon comienza a realizar pases cortos, pero cuando Toko le lanza el balon a Goenji, a el se lo quitan.

Tormenta Geminis comienza a acercarse a la porteria de Raimon. Anotaron el primer gol. 1-0 a favor del Instituto Alien. Endou no pudo detener el tiro, ya que no pudo verlo por su velocidad.

El partido continuo sin que Raimon pudiera haver mucho. El marcador iba 10-0 y los Inazuma Eleven no habian estado ni cerca de anotar un gol. El problema era que ahora ya estaban todos muy cansados, mientras que el Instituto Alien no sudaba ni una gota.

Kidu se dio cuenta de un detalle de Tormenta Geminis y logro interseptar un pase, para luego darle el balon a Goenji para que hiciera su Fire Tornado. Pero para sorpresa de todos el balon se desvio.

Kidou logro quitarles el balon y les dio el balon a Goenji y a Kazemaru para que realizaran la Veleta de Fuego, pero volvieron a fallar por parte de Goenji, quien callo al suelo.

El primer tiempo termino 13-0 a favor de Tormenta Geminis.

-Un patron de ataque?- pregunto Endou despues de que Kidou explicara la estrategia del instituto Alien.

-Por ejemplo, cuando el centro recibe el balon se lo pasa al defensa que tiene a su derecha, quien se adelanta un poco para recuperar el balance de la formacion.- dijo Kidou.

-Entonces cuando el defensa del lado derecho obtiene el balon, lo pasa al defensa de atras y lo regresa a la mujer que juega de centro- continuo Yuri. Todos se voltearon a verla.

-Estuviste analizando todo este tiempo, verdad?- pregunto Kidou sin sorprenderse.

-La verdad es que si.- respondio con una sonrisa.

-Ya entiendo! Por eso interseptas dos de sus pases!- concluyo Ichinose.

-Eres un jugador muy astuto!- dijo Toko.

Yuri pudo notar como Goenji se mantenia alejado del grupo y tenia la mirada fija en esos tres hombres. Ella se acerco a el, haciendo que el la mirara.

-Que pasa?- pregunto ella preocupada.

-Nada.- respondio secamente.

La entrenadora interrumpio al resto del equipo para decirles que a pesar de que sepan su patron de ataque, les faltaba velocidad.

-Entonces que debemos hacer?- pregunto Endou.

-Lo que deben hacer es alinear toda la defensa para atacarlos- respondio ella.

-Que nos concentremos en una zona?- pregunto incredulo Domon.

-Eso quiere decir que no habra defensa.- dijo Kazemaru- Si ellos logran llegar hasta la porteria sera una derrota segura.

-Entonces hagan todo lo posible para que no avancen.- dijo la entrenadora, mientras daba media vuelta para retirarse.

-Que le pasa a su entrenadora!- dijo Toko molesta.

-Bueno... no se a que se refiere. Pero me parese una gran idea intentarlo!- dijo Endou.- Ademas despues de su ultima estrategia pudimos ganar en el ultimo partido.

Raimos decidio hacerle caso a su entrenadora y provar la formacion que ella dijo. Al comenzar el segundo tiempo una jugadora de Tormenta Geminis hizo un tiro sumamente fuerte que llego a la porteria sin ningun problema, marcando otro gol.

Les quitaron el balon y volvieron a anotar otro gol. Y otro gol y otro gol.

Raimon no sabia que era lo que su entrenadora queria lograr con esa formacion. El Instiruto Alien llevaba 31 goles.

-Ya me canse!- gruño Yuri.

Yuri logra quitarles el balon a los del Instituto Alien y comienza a avanzar a gran velocidad hacia la porteria. Ella lanza el balon hacia arriba, cuando lo hace el ambiente parece como si estuvieran en las nubes y al balon lo rodea un aura dorada, de la espalda de Yuri aparecen unas alas blancas. Entonces salta hacia donde esta el balon y lo patea.

-Angel Shoot!- grita la chica y cuando lo hace las plumas de las alas se tranfieren al tiro.

El portero de Tormenta Geminis se mostro confiado, pero no pudo detener el tiro, dejando el marcados 31-1. Todos gritaron de felicidad, ya que por fin habian podido anotar un gol.

Reize no se inmuto, pero por dentro no podia creer que les habian anotado un gol. Pero la felicidad no duro mucho.

-Les daremos una leccion.- dijo Reize mientras comenzaba a avanzar con el balon. Cuando esta al frente de la porteria realiza su Astro Break.

Endou intenta detenerlo con su Majin the Hando, pero no lo logra. El portero quedo inconsiente, mientras que los extraterrestres desaparecieron detras de un aura violeta que lo producian los balones negros.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Casi todo el equipo estaba reunido fuera de la Carabana Relampago, mientras que Aki curaba las heridas de Endou dentro.

-Lo siento amigos, no debi haber jugado. Asi no habriamos perdido este partido tan importante.- dijo Toko desanimada.

-No Toko, no es tu culpa.- dijo Kazemaru.- No tuvimos la fuerza para enfrentarlos. Me pregunto si Endou se encuentra bien.

-Sigo sin comprender a la entrenadora.- dijo Someoka molesto.- Su estrategia me parecio fuera de lugar. La defensiva no puede estar en primera linea! Es como si invitaramos al rival a meter mas goles. Y justo cuando Kidou descubrio su patron de ataque.

-No habriamos podido hacer mucho de todas formas.- dijo Yuri, enfadando aun mas a Someoka.

-Pero que dices!- dijo este molesto.

-Definitivamente al equipo le falta velocidad y sin ella no podriamos alcanzarlos. Ademas... Endou no podia detener los tiros, ya que no podia ver su trayectoria por lo rapidos que eran.- dijo ella haciendo que todos entraran en razon.- Lo unico que nos queda es mejorar.

-Yuri tiene razon.- dijo Endou mientras salia de la Carabana.- Tambien... gracias a la estrategia de la entrenadora sirvio para que entrenara.

-Entrenaras?- pregunto Ichinose.

-Asi es. La mejor forma de entrenar para detener los goles de esos extraterrestres es practicar directamente con ellos.- dijo el capitan.- Y gracias a ello puedo ver sus tiros, sin importar la velocidad que usen.

-Que? Hablas en serio Endou?- pregunto Kazemaru.

-Si. Tambien pude apreciar una de sus tecnicas secretas y les confiezo que me parecio algo increible, tanto, que mis manos no dejan de temblar. Si entreno lo sufisiente podre detener esos tiros sin problema alguno.

-Quieres decir que la entrenadora utilizo este partid para que entrenaras y protegernos a nosotros al ponernos en la linea ofensiva.- dijo Megane.

-Es cierto eso Kidou?- pregunto Someoka.

-Asi es.

-Ademas, gracias al grandioso tiro de Yuri logramos marcar un gol.- dijo Endou haciendo que todos se voltearan a verla, provocando que ella se sonrojara un poco.

-No fue nada... - dijo ella.

Ahi es cuando llega la entrenadora. Ella se para al frente de todos y mira a Goenji.

-Goenji-kun. Te voy a pedir que de alejes del equipo.- dijo ella dejando a todos petrificados.

-Por que le pide que salga del equipo?- dijo Endou.

-Mi mision es crear al equipo mas poderoso de la historia. Por lo tanto, no necesitamos de la presencia de Goenji. Esta claro?- respondio ella.

Goenji comienza a irse y Endou corre tras el, y tras el va Yuri. Endou se encuentra con Goenji en la estatua destruida de Nara. Poco despues llego Yuri, quien se paro junto a Endou. El corazon de la chica estaba oprimido por el miedo que sentia de que el delantero se marchara, ella tenia sus manos juntas sobre su pecho.

-Goenji dime, en verdad piensas marcharte?- dijo Endou.- Haras caso a lo que te pidio la entrenadora? Piensas dejar las cosas asi? No sientes fristracion? Ellos destruyeron nuestra escuela, hirieron a nuetros amigos! Hazme caso!

-Lo siento mucho, Endou. Pero no puedo jugar con el equipo Raimon- dijo Goenji.

-Goenji-kun... -murmuro Yuri mientras sentia como su corazon comenzaba a quebrarse.

Entonces Endou y Yuri pudieron ver como Goenji dejaba escapar unas lagrimas de tristeza. El delantero comienza a caminar para marcharse.

-Pero Goenji...- dijo Endou- Te estaremos esperando! Buena suerte!

Cuando ambos chicos perdieron de vista a Goenji, Yuri comenzo a derramar lagrimas.

-Yuri... -murmuro Endou volteandose a ver a su compañera.

-Me prometio que nunca me dejaria sola.- murmuro ella dejando caer mas lagrimas.

Endou se puso en frente de ella, el entendia que en esos momentos lo unico que ella necesitaba era un amgo que la apoyara. Yuri agradecio el gesto y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del portero y dejo caer lagrimas. Mientras que Endou ponia sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica. Poco a poco la rubia dejo de llorar y solo hubo silencio entre los dos. Ambos se separaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia donde estaban los demas.

0-0-0-0-0-0

-Entrenadora, por que saco a Goenji del equipo?- pregunto Someoka conteniendo su rabia.

-No lo necesitamos, eso es todo.- respondio ella friamente.

-No lo justifica!- dijo Someoka a punto de dejar escabar su ira. Pero Kidou poso su mano sobre el hombro del delantero para que se calmara.

-Ya basta Someoka.- dijo el estratega.- Olvidalo, eso no ayudara a que Goenji regrese.

-Someoka...- dijo Ichinose para que lo mirara y luego asintio, refiriendose a que Kidou tenia razon.

Someoka pateo el suelo frustrado.

-Ahi viene Endou.- dijo Megane.

El capitan y Yuri venian a paso lento. Endou miraba al frente, mientras que la chica se rodeaba con los brazos mirando al piso.

-Oye Endou... y Goenji?- pregunto Ichinose.

-Se marcho amigos.- respondio.

-Y por que no lo detuviste?- dijo Someoka enfadado.

-Estoy seguro de que jugara de nuevo con nosotros.- respondio Endou.

-Por que se comporto de esa forma? Ahora tenemos que resignarnos a nuestro fin.- dijo Domon.

-Se equivocan- contradijo Endou.- Una despedida no es el dfin del mundo. Sera el inicio del nuevo equipo de Raimon!

En eso la entrenadora Hitomiko recibe un mensaje del entrenador Hibiki.

-"Vayan a Hokkaido y pidan que Fubuki Shiro, goleador estrella de Haruken, entre al equipo para incrementar sus habilidades"- leyó Hotomiko.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mas tarde todos estaban reunidos en la Crabana Relampago, listos para poder partir, pero la entrenadora estaba planificando el viaje con el señor Furukabu. Todos se preguntaban quien era ese tal Fubuki y por que el entrenador Hibiki lo queria en el equipo. Lo que busco Haruna en Internet no les sirvio mucho, ya que eran solo rumores. Pero de todas formas todos estaban muy interesados.

-Me pregunto por que no participo en el ultimo Torneo de Futbol Frontera.- dijo Kidou pensativo.

-No lo se...- dijo Haruna.

-Ya se! Por que no vamos y lo comprobamos?- dijo Endou emocionado.- Veremos de lo que es capaz ese tal Fubuki.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Comenzaron el viaje y la mayoria estaba durmiendo, Toko se habia sentado junto a Kidou y a Yuri, ya que era mejor no sentarse con Someoka por el momento. Yuri iba sentada al medio y tenia el buso del equipo puesto, ya la consideraban parte del equipo.

Yuri tenia las piernas y los brazos cruzado, estaba muy callada y el resto del equipo lo notaba, pero no mostraba ni un rastro de tristeza, solo seriedad.

El telefono de Toko sono, asi que ella contesto.

-Diga? Que! Encontraron a mi papa?- dijo la chica, llamandole la atencion a todos.

Vieron en las noticias que el ministro habia regresado intacto, pero que no recordaba nada de lo que le habian dicho los extraterrestres, por lo tanto no saben que era lo que querian.

-Son buenas noticias!- dijo Aki.

-Podras reencontrarte con tu padre.- dijo Haruna.

-Lo siento, pero no ire a Tokyo.- respondio Toko.- Jamas perdonare a esos sujetos. Por eso he desidido jugar futbol para derrotarlo- luego se gira hacia Endou.- Endou, vamos a luchar juntos!

-Muy bien. Seremos uno de los mejores equipos de la historia!- dijo el portero y choco el puño con el de Toko.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ya mas tarde todos estaban durmiendo. Se detuvieron cuando ya habia salido el sol.

-Despierta- murmuro Aki a Toko.

Luego Toko se entero por Aki que en ese momento se encontraban en Tokyo gracias a Endou, ya que el queria que la de pelo rosado viera a su padre.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuando Toko salio de ver a su padre reanudaron su viaje hacia Hokkaido.

**Hasta aqui lo dejo. jijijij soy mala ^^ perdon si dejo a alguien en suspenso. Ojala les guste Bye!**


	19. Una ventisca eterna: Fubuki Shirou

**Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews! Aqui les dejo la continuacion. Es hora de que Yuri y el resto del equipo conozcan a Fubuki Shirou. Aqui va.**

Una ventisca eterna: Fubuki Shirou

Cuando la Crabana Relampago se detiene todos se sorprenden y miran a la entrenadora Hitomiko, quien se habia levantado.

-Estar sentados todo el dia hara que pierdan conticion.- dijo ella.- Vamos a entrenar un poco.- luego miro a Haruna, quien reacciono enseguida.

-Aqui tengo un programa especial para que todos entrenen!- dijo Haruna mientras mostraba una carpeta.

-Estupendo!- dijo Endou, pero luego se dio cuenta de que los unicos que estaban emocionados eran el y Toko.

-Me parese bien- dijo Hitomiko mientras le quitaba la carpeta a Haruna y luego la tiraba quien sabe a donde.- Entrenaran independientemente. Que mejor que enfrantarnos a la naturaleza.

El equipo se Raimon estuvo de acuerdo en ello, asi que comenzaron a entrenar. Kabeyama y Kurimatsu corrian, Domon e Ichinose ponian en practica su oido, Someoka y Kidou veian la fuerza de sus tiros pateando el balon contra la corriente de una cascada, Kazemaru practicaba su velocidad y su punteria.

El atleta se detuvo al escuchar como Endoi gritaba, cuando se acerco vio a Endou girando en una cuerda, Toko miraba, mientras que Yuri trataba de contener la risa.

-Pero que es lo que esta haciendo?- pregunto Kazemaru sin entender.

-Esto sirve para hacer mas rapida la Majin the Hand.- respondio Toko.

-Trato de girar con mayor velocidad!- dijo Endou sin dejar de girar.

Cuando el portero se detuvo estaba muy mareado como para tomar el palo de la cuerda solo asi que recibio la ayuda de Toko para hacerlo.

-Yo tambien lo hare.- dijo la chica tomando la otra cuerda.

-No creo que sea necesario que tu lo acompañer o si?- dijo Kazemaru.

-Mi tecnica puede ser util. A practicar Endou.- dijo Toko mientras comenzaba a girar junto a Endou.

-Me pregunto si esto nos ayudara -.-U -dijo Kazemaru, luego miro a Yuri, quien se tapaba la boca para no dejar escapar una carcajada.- No vas a entrenar?

-Esto?- dijo la chica mirando al atleta.- No. Yo entreno de otra manera. Si quieres te lo muestro.

La chica lo guio hasta un lugar donde se pudo ver una cuerda atada paralela al suelo entre dos arboles.

-Y como entrenas con esto?- pregunto Kazemaru.

-Simple.- dijo la chica mientras se subia a la cuerda con un balon en la mano.- Mis tecnica secretas dependen de mi equilibrio, asi que entreno de esta manera.

La chica pateo el balon haciendo que rebotara contra los arboles y luego se devolviera hacia ella para luego patearlo de nuevo. Mientras hacia esto Kazemaru pudo notar el perfecto equilibrio de la rubia, parecia que estuviera en suelo firme en vez de una cuerda floja.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mas tarde todos se reunieron a comer, y sorprendieron a Natsumi al mostrarle que ya se habian lavado las manos. Mientras que los demas comian Yuri se acerco a Aki y le dijo.

-Lamento no haberlas ayudado a cocinar.

-No te preocupes- respondio Aki con una sonrisa.- Ademas tenias que entrenar, y Megane nos ayudo bastante.

Todos comian felizmente cuando la entrenadora llego para informarles que cerca de ah habian unos baños termales donde podrian bañarse.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras los chicos se estaban cambiando Toko abre de golpe la puerta, provocando que todos los chicos griten. La chica penso que su reaccion fue exajerada.

Por la noche hicieron una fogata y algunos estuvieron contando chistes, todos se reian y divertian, menos Yuri. Ella parecia ausente, con la mirada fija en el piso y ninguna exprecion en su rostro. Toko se le iba a acercar para alegrarla un poco, pero Kidou la detuvo y le nego con la cabeza, en esos momentos era mejor dejarla sola.

Cuando todos decidieron irse a dormir, Natsumi dijo que las chicas dormirian en una carpa que se armo automaticamente, mientras que Endou dice que los chicos dormirian en la Crabana. Toko intento subirse con los muchachos, pero Aki y Natsumi la arrastraron a la tienda.

-Oye Toko.- dijo Natsumi cuando las chicas ya estaban acostadas dentro de la tienda.- Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Si, dime.

-Te agrada Endou?

-Por supuesto, me cae muy bien. Es genial.

-Ella quiere saber si te gusta.- dijo Haruna.

Eso no tiene nada que ver.- respondio Toko- Es un gran amigo. Lo estimo como compañero de equipo.- ante esa respuesta Aki y Natsumi sonrieron aliviadas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A la mañana siguiente la entrenadora los desperto muy temprano para poder asi continuar su viaje a Hokkaido.

Supieron que estaban a punto de llegar su destino cuando comenzo a hacer mas frio y se podia ver nieve por todos lados.

Derrepente Furukabu frena la Carabana bruscamente. Lo que sucedia era que habia un chico en la calle muriendose de frio. El chico tenia el cabello desordenado y de un curioso color plateado, sus ojos eran de color gris obscuro y llevaba un balon de futbol con el.

Endou se bajo y le dijo que subiera. Ya dentro el chico se sento en el lugar de Toko, mientras que ella se sento junto a Endou y Kazemaru.

-Aun tienes frio?- pregunto dulcemente Yuri.

-No descuida, ya me siento bien.- respondio el muchacho.

-Dinos, que estabas haciendo en medio de la nada?- dijo Aki.

-Bueno, lo que sucede es que ese lugar es sumamente especial para mi. Lo conocen como Kitagamine.

-Kitagamine?- dijo Furukabu.- Creo que conozco ese lugar. Ahi hay muchas avalanchas.

-Si... -dijo mas desanimado el muchacho.

-Y a donde vas?- dijo Furukabu.

-Todo derecho como un balon de soccer que acompaña a su jugador.

-Genial, me gusta tu fraze. "Todo derecho como un balon que acompaña a su jugador".- dijo Endou.- Oye, tu juegas futbol?

-Si. Me gusta mucho.

-Perfecto. A mi tambien me encanta.- dijo Endou con una sonrisa.

Derrepente la caravana hace un movimiento brusco a causa de que una de las ruedas se atasco en la nieve. Furukabu iba a bajarse a arreglarlo.

-Mejor no lo haga.- dijo el muchacho misterioso.- Podria venir el hombre de las nieves.

-El hombre de las nieves?- dijo Endou.

Megane se llevo un gran susto cuando se asomo a la ventana para ver hacia afuera y unas garras chocaron contra el vidrio. Entonces el bus comenzo a moverse bruscamente a causa del oso. Las chicas gritaban, mientras que los chicos trataban de mantener la calma. Cuando dejo de moverse pudieron notar que el chico de cabello plateado ya no estaba. Hubo otro movimiento brusco y Kidou y Yuri se asomaron a la ventana para ver como el oso caia inconsiente al suelo y por detras aparecia una figura humana.

Cuando el chico volvio a subir a la caravana dijo que ya podian seguir, y era verdad, la rueda ya no estaba atascada. Mas tarde dejaron al chico por el camino y siguieron su camino hacia la escuela Haruken.

Mientras viajaban Aki se puso a pensar.

-"Desde que la entrenadora Hitomiko saco a Goenji del equipo, el ambiente entre los muchachos a cambiado por completo. Tanto Endou, como Kidou estan conformes con la capacidad que para guiarlos. Ichinose y Domon tambien saben la posicion que tiene nuestra nueva lider. Pero... Tambien hay jugadores que no estan de acuerdo con su forma de jugar. Sobre todo Someoka. El cree que fue una mala decision, no importa lo tan grandioso que sea ese goleador llamado Fubuki Shirou. Y Yuri, a pesar de que Goenji era su mejor amigo, no ha mostrado ningun desacuerdo con la entrenadora."

Cuando llegaron a Haruken preguntaron por el tal Fubuki Shirou, pero en esos momentos no se encontraba. Cuando por fin llego pudieron ver que se trataba del chico que habian llevado en la Carabana hace un rato. Someoka rechazo a Fubuki cuando este le ofrecio la mano y se fue. Aki salio tras el, mientras que Endou se disculpaba.

La entrenadora le dijo a Fubuki que queria que se uniera al equipo de Raimon.

Cuando estaban bajando las escaleras hacia la cancha Haruna se resvalo en un escalon, pero Fubuki la sujeto antes de que tocara el piso.

-Ten cuidado, los escalones estan resvalosos.- dijo el muchacho.

-Gracias por ayudarme.- dijo Haruna algo sonrojada.

Despues escucharon lo que paresia una avalancha, pero solo se trataba de la nieve del techo. Sin embargo Fubuki escondio su cabeza entre sus pierna y se la cubria con las manos. Yuri, quien se encontraba detras de Fubuki, reconocio inmediatamente esa reaccion, la habia visto antes, la habia visto en ella misma.

-No te preocupes, todo esta bien. Solo fue la nieve del techo.- dijo uno de sus amigos.

-Del techo?- dijo el.- Vaya, solo era nieve.

-Que pasa? Sucede algo malo?- pregunto Endou.

-No descuida. No pasa nada.- respondio Fubuki.

-Para que se preocupe por algo tan insicnificante, me parece un chico demasiado aprensivo- dijo Natsumi. El solo se rió.

-Callate Natsumi.-dijo Yuri dejando a todos sorprendidos, ella no era de esa clase de personas que contestaba asi, de hecho ella no se molesta por cosas como esas. Ella solo miro al resto, suspiro y siguio bajando las escaleras.

Algunos de ambos equipos comenzaron a jugar en la nieve, mientras que la entrenadora, Endou, Haruna, Yuri, uno de los jugadores de Haruken y Fubuki conversaban en un iglu.

Hitomiko le explico todo lo que estaba sucediendo con el instituto Alien y que querian crear el mejor equipo de la tierra, y para eso necesitaban de su ayuda. La entrenadora queria que tuvieran un partido de practica, a lo cual el acepto con gusto.

Para el partido Kidou decidio que Yuri jugara como delantera, Toko como mediocampista y Megane como defensa.

Cuando el partido estaba a punto de comenzar Raimon pudo notar que Fubuki jugaria como defensa.

-Como?- dijo Someoka.- Ese engreido jugara como defensa?

-Entonces Fubuki no juega como delantero?- pregunto Yuri.

-Explicame eso!- le dijo Someoka a uno de los jugadores de Karuken.

-Ahora es defensa.- Someoka solo se molesto mas.

Cuando Yuri y Someoka dieron la patada de inicio, el chico avanzo agrecivamente hacia Fubuki, pero el lo detuvo con si Ice Ground. Fubuki incluso fue capaz de detener el Dragon Crash de Someoka sin ningun problema.

El delantero enfurecido intento quitarle el balon a Fubuki, pero choco contra una ventisca. Yuri pudo notar como la actitud del chico cambio bruscamente y reacciono enseguida.

-Defensa!- grito la chica mientras comenza a correr hacia Fubuki. Yuri no lo dejaba pasar y lo estaba artando, asi que la golpeo con el hombro. Tambien paso a Ichinose, a Kidou y a Kazemaru. El chico realizo su Eyernal Blizzard, que ni siquiera The God Hand pudo detenerla.

-Suficiente se termina el partido!- grito la entrenadora.

-Por que?- grito Someoka. Luego pateo el balon hacia Fubuki, que a pesar de estar de espaldas, reacciono y pateo el balon hacia arriba. Cuando ambos intentaron patear el balon Someoka callo al suelo por la furza del otro chico.

-Ese es tu mejor intento?- dijo Fubuki.- No hagas el ridiculo! No me es suficiente enfrentarme a ustedes. Quiero verdadera diversion!- Luego realizo su Eternal Blizzard, y ni siquiera The Wall y The Tower juntas pudieron detener el tiro, pero si logro desviar la trayectoria.

Cuando la entrenadora dijo que era suficiente, Yuri pudo ver como Fubuki regresaba a la normalidad, si se podia decir asi. Endou lo felicito y le pregunto si queria unirse al equipo, a lo cual el acepto. Pero Someoka no paresia muy feliz y se marcho, y Endou salio tras el para poder hablar.

-Disculpalo- dijo Yuri haciendo que Fubuki se volteara a verla.

-No entiendo que le hice.

-No es nada que hayas echo tu- se apresuro en decir la chica- Lo que sucede es que...- Yuri le explico lo de Goenji.

-Ya entiendo... Tu tambien estas molesta conmigo?- pregunto el chico cuando ya todos se estaban llendo.

-Por que preguntas eso?- pregunto sin comprender.

-Puedo ver por la forma que hablas de ese tal Goenji que lo aprecias mucho, y como yo voy a ser su remplazo... puedes estar molesta por las mismas razones de Someoka.- dijo el, haciendo sonrojar a la chica. Tan notorio era? se pregunto.

-No es lo que tu crees- se apresuro a decir. Yo no te culpo.- dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza y comenzaba a acariciar su relicario.- Goenji decidio irse porque el queria despues de todo. Ademas tu no tienes la culpa.- Luego levanta la mirada y mira a Fubuki directo a los ojos.- Espero que seamos buenos amigos!

Fubuki se sorprendio, pero luego asintio y subieron juntos hasta la escuela.

**Algo mas corto de lo normal. Ojala que les aya gustado. **

**Kaze143: sobre tu pregunta... voy a continuar mi fic hasta el final de la serie, es decir mas alla del FFI.**

**Bueno eso es todo, Bye!**


	20. Seamos como el viento

**Aqui les dejo el capitulo numero 20! Gracias por sus reviews. Aqui voy.**

Seamos como el viento

Cuando todos estaban reunidos comiendo Haruna les muestra alarmada un video donde el Instituto Alien desafiaba a la escuela Haruken a un partido.

0-0-0-0-0-0

-A partir de hoy entrenaremos con Fubuki.- dijo Endou antes de que comenzaran el entrenamiento.- Venceremos al Instituto Alien pase lo que pase y para eso tendremos que entrenar mas furtes que... oh Fubuki!

Todos se voltearon a ver a Fubuki, quien acaba de llegar, con el uniforme de Raimon puesto.

-Oh! Fubiki, te ves muy bien!- dijo uno de los de Haruken.

-Gracias amigos- dijo Fubuki.- Con esto soy uno de lo once de Raimon. Les prometo que protegere nuestra escuela.

-Asi se habla!- dijo Endou mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Y que vamos a practicar hoy?- pregunto Fubuki.

-Nos dividiremos en dos equipos, A y B. Practicaremos tecnicas mientras cambiamos de ofensica a defensa y viceversa.

-Se escucha interesante, hagamoslo.

Yuri estaba en el equipo B junto a Domon, Someoka, Kazemaru, Kabeyama y Toko.

-Fubuki-kun!- dijo la entrenadora.- Quiero que juegues como delantero.

-De acuerdo.

A lo lejos se podia ver como Someoka se enfadaba por eso. El entrenamiento comenzo y Kidou y Kazemaru se peleaban por el balon, pero Kazemaru logro pasarlo. Pero Fubuki se le acerca.

-Seamos como el viento.- dijo Fubuki mientras le quitaba el balon a Kazemaru.

Mientras Fubuki avanzaba, Ichinose y Kidou le pedian el balon, pero el no les hizo caso. El se ajusto la bufanda y volvio a cambiar de personalidad.

-Sucede otra vez- murmuro Yuri mientras comenzaba a correr hacia donde estaba Fubuki junto con Domon y Toko, ellos dos no pudieron detener a al chico, pero Yuri lo bloqueo.

-Sal de mi camino!- dijo Fubuki mientras trataba de pasar a la chica. Yuri estuvo a punto de quitarle el balon, pero este la empujo con el brazo provocando que se callera al suelo.

-Detente!- grito Someoka, haciendo que Fubuki volviera a la normalidad.- Ichinos y Kidou te estaban pidiendo el balon, por que no se los diste?- Mientras decia esto Toko ayudaba a Yuri a levantarse.

-Por que? Estoy acostumbrado a jugar asi.- respondio el chico.

-Tal vez seas asi con tu otro equipo, pero nosotros no permitiremos eso!- dijo Someoka.- Ahora eres parte de Raimon! Tendras que acoplarte a nuestro ritmo!

-Eso es algo muy repentino. Me aburre escuchar ese tipo de pequeñeces.

-Como que pequeñeces? De que hablas?- dijo Someoka a punto de tirarse sobre Fubuki de no ser porque Ichinose y Domon lo retenian.

-Ya ya tranquilo.- dijo Ichinose.

-Si embargo cabe decir que hasta en los mejores equipos hay formas de que solo exploten las habilidades de un solo jugador. Puede ser que Haruken sea un equipo donde su poder se centraliza en Fubuki-kun.-dijo Megane.

-Nosotros no somos asi!- grito Someoka.- No importa que tan bueno sea, no se puede jugar con una persona tan egoista. Es ridiculo, este chico nunca podra sustituir a Goenji!

-Ya calmate Someoka!- grito Yuri, todos la miraron sorprendidos, ella no solia gritar.

-Demas eso no podemos saberlo.- dijo Kazemaru.- Voy a tratar de acoplarme a su ritmo.

-Que? Kazemaru, que estas diciendo!- dijo Someoka.

-Yo tambien necesito ser tan veloz como Fubuki.- dijo Kazemaru.- Para poder quitarle el balon a los del Instituto Alien. Necesitamos ser asi de veloces, de lo contrario, toso se volvera a repetir.

-En ese caso, solo debes convertirte en el viento.- dijo Fubuki.

-En el viento?- repitio Endou.

-Vamos, yo les mostrare.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Todos se dirigieron a una pista de esquí que habia por detras de la escuela. Ahi Fubuki les mostro la forma de volverse mas rapidos.

Fubuki esquiaba con una tabla de nieve mientras que los de Haruken le lanzaban enormes bolas de nieve para que los esquivara. Las chicas quedaron impresionadas de su velocidad, de echo el resto del equipo lo estaba, excepto Someoka.

Mientras Fubuki esquiaba cayo nieve de los arboles, lo que provoco que el se detuviera y se tirara al piso cubriendose con ambas manos la cabeza.

-"Volvio a pasar"- penso mientras se acercaba a el junto a Endou y Kazemaru.

-Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Yuri mientras de agachaba junto a el y ponia una mano sobre el hombro del chico.

-Si... lo siento mucho. Lo eche a perder.- respondio con una sonrisa.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Todos querian intentar el metodo de entrenamiento de Fubuki, asi que se pusieron el equipo se protección.

-Onii-chan, ya has hecho esto antes?- pregunto Haruna.

-Espera y veras.- respondio y luego se volteo hacia Fubuki.- Tengo curiosidad. Desde cuando entrenas asi?

-Esto no es un entrenamiento. Solia hacer esto desde que era solo un niño.

-Vaya! Entonces esto es solo un momento para jugar!- dijo Someoka molesto.- Los jugadores de Raimon entrenamos de manera distinta, el sufrimiento que tenemos al entrenar significa mucho.

-Esa forma de penzar me aburre mucho.- dijo Fubuki.

-Que dices?- dijo Someoka aun mas molesto.

-Si vamos a esforzarnos igual, prefiero divertirme.

-Esta vez le doy la razon.- dijo Ichinose por detras de Someoka.

-Tu tambien estas de su lado?

-Solo mira, Endou esta ansioso por comenzar.- respondio Ichinose mientras señalaba hacia donde estaba el portero. Y era verdad lo que decia, se podia notar a simple vista lo emocionado que estaba su capitan.

Cuando comenzaron a entrenar algunos eran muy bueno y otros eran muy malos, entre ellos Endou ^^U.

-Lo has echo antes?- pregunt Fubuki al lado de Yuri, quien aun no comenzaba a esquiar.

-La verdad es que si, pero hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago.- dijo ella con una sonrisa. Fubuki hizo algo que sorprendio a la joven, la tomo de ambas manos. Cuando ella lo vio al rostro el solo sonreia.

-Ven. Yo te ayudo.- dijo mientras comenzaba a deslizarse.

Y asi esquiaron, tomados de ambas manos. **(yo: si Goenji viera esto se moriria de celos XD)** Yuri se acostumbro rapido a la velocidad en la que uno tenia que reaccionar para esquivar las bolas de nieve, aunque en un principio Fubuki la ayudo. Despues comenzo a hacerlo sola, y se puede decir que bastante bien.

Mientras tanto Endou, Kabeyama, Kurimatsu y Megane luchaban por no caerse cada dos minutos. A Kazemaru tambien le costaba. El resto lo hacia bastante bien.

-Ya lo veran! Sere como el viento!- dijo Endou mientras salia de una enorme bola de nieve.

-Capitan!- grito Fubuki mientras pasaba por su lado esquiando.- Solo diviertete! Si te diviertes tu cuerpo hará el resto.

Mientras tanto Someoka miraba a Fubuki enfadado.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Por la noche todos caminaban hacia el comedor para poder comer.

-Ay! Me duele mucho... -dijo Endou mientras se sobaba el hombro izquierdo.-Ser el viento puede ser muy doloroso.

-Endou, debes esforzarte, yo ya estoy entendiendo como se hace.- dijo Toko.

-Claro! Tu eres una persona muy habil, Toko.- dijo Fubuki.

-El problema es como mantener un buen balance.- dijo Kidou.

-Si... pero cuando logremos aprovechar esa velocidad esa sensacion mejorara en un instante.- dijo Domon.

-Si! Yo conozco esa sensacion!- dijo Toko alegremente.

Mientras todos hablaban Yuri iba mas atras muy pensativa.

-Alegrate.- dijo Fubuki al lado de ella poniendole una mano en el hombro.- Ademas creo que ya entendiste como hacerlo.

-No es por eso que estoy asi... -replico la chica con una leve sonrisa.

-Lo se.- dijo Fubuki con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Todos llegaron al comedor y Kabeyama entro corriendo al oler la comida, pero se desilusiono al ver lo poco que era. La mayoria de los chicos querian comer mas, pero eran ordenes de la entrenadora comer solo esa racion de comida y por cada bocado masticar 30 veces. Asi aumentar su velocidad y capacidad muscular.

0-0-0-0-0-0

A la mañana siguiente Kazemaru y Endou fueron temprano a la pista y ahi encontraron a Someoka intentando esquiar, pero digamos que no hacia un buen trabajo. Ellos tres entrenaron juntos, y Endou descubrio una nueva fuerza, que le podria servir para mejorar su Majin the Hand.

A lo lejos Fubuki los observaba con nostalgia jugar con bolas de nieve. A la hora del desayuno los muchachos se alegraron al ver que les daban mas de comer e incluso podian repetirse, pero tendrian que masticar 30 veces por vocado.

-No creen que exageran? Por las noches no nos dan tan poco.- dijo Yuri y todos los muchachos la miraron con cara de pocos amigos.

-Para ti es facil decirlo! Tu comes poco!- dijo Endou con comida en la boca.

-Si tu lo dices...

0-0-0-0-0

Por la tarde, despues de esquiar en la pista, estaban en la cancha entrenando. Todos pudieron notar como mejoro su velocidad, tanto en el esqui como en el futbol.

Una tarde en la que estaban practicando Kidou quizo ver como jugaban Fubuki y Yuri como defensas en el equipo. Ambos aceptaron. Kidou y Someoka comenzaron a avanzar hacia la porteria, Endou estaba emocionado de ver a Fubuki defender la porteria de Raimon, pero tambien le intrigaba como jugaria Matsura en esa posicion.

Fubuki utilizo su Ice Ground contra Kidou, pero este antes de perder el balon se lo dio a Someoka, quien comenzo a correr a mucha velocidad.

Yuri comenzo a avanzar hacia Someoka, dio dos volteretas y cuando toco el piso una luz dorada salio del piso y lanzo a Someoka por los aires y el balon cayo a los pies de Yuri.

Los muchachos se impresionaron ante la tecnica de la chica, pero Someoka se enfado, ya que lo habia detenido con mucha facilidad.

-Vaya Yuri! Esa tecnica fue increicle!- dijo Endou emocionado junto a la chica.

-Gracias, ese fue mi Light Wall.- dijo Yuri.

0-0-0-0-0

Durante esos dias Endou tambien descubrio una nueva fuerza, que le serviria pra su tecnica Majin the Hand. Cuando los chicos estaban en la pista de esqui Fubuki se detuvo para observar a los demas junto a la entrenadora, Natsumi, Haruna y Aki.

-Todos se han vuelto bastante buens en esto, no crees?- dijo Natsumi.

-Si. Mas de lo que pensaba- dijo Fubuki.

-Yo tambien.- dijo la entrenadora.- Aun no es mucho el tiempo que he estado con ellos, pero se que son capaces de mejor en poco tiempo. Y los chicos han superado por mucho las espectativas que tenia de ellos.- Las chicas miraron sorprendidas a su entrenadora.

Despues llego Someoka y desafio a Fubuki a un duelo, para definir quien era el mejor goleador de Raimon. Fubuki acepto.

0-0-0-0-0

Era el atardecer y todos estaban reunidos alrededor de la cancha para ver el desafio de Someoka y Fubuki.

-Come i bambini.-dijo Yuri con el ceño fruncido. **(yo: "parecen niños" en italiano.)**

-Las reglas son sencillas.- dijo Endou enfrente de Fubuki y Someoka.- Intentaran quitarse el balon desde el centro y ganara el primero que meta gol. Listos? Comienzen!

Ambos chicos comenzaron a correr hacia el balon, pero Fubuki llego antes. Aunque Someoka lo alcanzo y comenzaron a pelearse por el balon. Cuando Someoka le quita el balon a Fubuki, este se ajusta la bufanda y vuelve a cambiar de personalidad, alcanzando asi a Someoka. El de cabello rosa lanzo el balon pero choco contra el poste de la porteria. Fubuki se apodero del balon, pero por una estraña razon volvio a su verdadera personalidad al ver a una ardilla, Someoka lo empujo y comenzo a correr hacia la porteria con el balon, cuando lanzo todos pudieron ver que el tiro tenia una fuerza distinta.

Todos rodearon al ganador del desafio, buno, todos exepto uno.

Fubuki aun en el piso vio como le ofrecia la mano, al levantar la vista vio a Yuri.

-Necesitas una mano?- dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro. El chico acepto la ayuda y se levanto. Ambos voltearon a ver como todos rodeaban a Someoka y lo felicitaban.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Al dia siguiente estaba nublado, por lo que el dia estaba obscuro, esas nubes oscuras solo significaban una cosa, Tormenta Geminis habia llegado.

-Por fin se dejan ver.-dijo Endou.- Los estabamos esperando Instituto Alien. Juguemos.- lanzo el balon hacia Reize quien lo atrapo sin inmutarse.- Y esta vez, les enseñaremos a no usar el Futbol como un arama.

**Aqui se los dejo. Les gusto? A mi si! Bueno, dejen reviews please. Bye ^^**


	21. Continúa la batalla: Epsilon y Kogure

**Dos capitulos en un dia ^^ lo bueno que son los viernes XD Aqui les dejo el capitulo no. 21! AY! que emocion! no puedo creer que lleve tantoo! y gracias por sus reviews y aqui les la continuacion de esta historia**

Continua la batalla: Epsilon y Kogure

-Otra vez ustedes- dijo Reize fastidiado.- Que están haciendo aquí?

-Jugaremos en lugar de Haruken!- respondió Endou.

-Ja! Los terrícolas tienen un nivel de aprendizaje menor del que imaginaba.- dijo Reize.- Después de haber perdido 2 veces, no pueden entenderlo? Ustedes nunca podrán derrotarnos.

Entonces su nivel de imaginacion tampoco es gran cosa. No creen que somos mas fuertes que la ultima vez?- dijo Toko confiada.

-De acuerdo. En la Tierra tienen el siguiente dicho: "Lo que sucede dos veces, es necesaria una tercera"- dijo Reize mientras lanzaba el balon contra Endou, quien detubo el balon con una sonrisa.

El partido seria transmitido por telivision en todo el pais. Todos estaban reunidos en la cancha de juego.

-Fubuki!- dijo Endou.- Hay que jugar con todo!

-Si! Realiza tu Eternal Blizzard para darle su merecido a esos extraterrestres- dijo Kurimatsu.

-Claro!- dijo Fubuki.- Ellos no podran vencernos.

-Fubuki-kun! Hoy estarás en la defensa!- dijo la entrenadora provocando que todos se voltearan a verla sin poder creer lo que creian.- Te concentrarás solo en defender, no quiero que salgas de tu area, tampoco quiero que hoy uses tu tiro especial.

-Entendido.- dijo Fubuki.

-Lo mismo contigo, Matsura.- dijo Hitomiko llamandole la atencion a la rubia y sorprendiendo al resto.- Tambien quiero que juegues como defensa.

-Hai!- dijo la chica.

-Y por que? Los ataques tan veloces que tienes Fubuki y Yuri son nuestra arma secreta con el Instituto Alien, entrenadora!- dijo Ichinose molesto.

-No estoy pidiendo tu opinion.- dijo la entrenadora antes de irse.

Kidou y Yuri se preguntaban que era lo que estaban pensando su entrenadora.

-Sigamos la estrategia de la entrenadora!- dijo Endou.

-Este partido no es solo para defender a Haruken.- dijo Natsumi.- El futuro de toda la raza humana tambien depende de el.

-Ya veo.-dijo Kidou.- La entrenadora esta pensando en eso y por eso puso a Yuri y a Fubuki en la defensa. Para ganar.

-Claro! Solo falta que salgamos con todo y ganemos.- dijo Endou.

Antes de comenzar el partido todos los de Raimon reunieron las manos. Fubuki, Kabeyama, Kurimatsu y Yuri jugarian como defensas, Domon, Toko, Kazemaru e Ichinose como mediocampistas y Kidou y Someoka como delanteros.

El partido comenzo y Raimon comenzo a avanzar hacia la porteria contraria, pero le quitan el balon a Someoka. Domon bloqueo el pase de Reize. Raimon bloqueaba todos los pases de Tormenta Geminis. Se podia apreciar que Raimon jugaba al mismo nivel que los extraterrestres. Toko le quita a una de las mediocampistas del Instituto Alien el balon con su tecnica The Tower. Luego se lo pasa a Kidou, quien se lo pasa a Kazemaru y luego a Someoka, quien utiliza su Dragon Crash, pero el portero lo detiene.

Reize comenza a avanzar a gran velocidad hacia la porteria de Raimon, pero Fubuki lo detiene con su Ice Ground. Tormenta Geminis siguio intentanto llegar a la porteria, pero Yuri se encargo de detenerlos con su Light Wall y Fubuki con su Ice Ground.

Pero los extraterrestres se las arreglaron para avanzar y Reize realiza su Astro Break. Toko y Kabeyama defienden la porteria con sus tecnicas, pero el tiro logra sobrepasarlas. Y por desgracia Endou no ligra detener el tiro, dejando el marcado 1-0 a favor del Instituto Alien para el primer tiempo.

Durante el medio tiempo la entrenadora decidió que Fubuki jugaria como delantero, mientras que Yuri como mediocampista, volviendo su formacion ofensiva. Toko y Domon remplazarian a ellos dos como defensas. Todos estaban preocupados de lo que harian sin ellos como defensas, pero Kidou y Yuri explicaron que ya estaban listos para contraatacar a Tormenta Geminis. La entrenadora lo unico que queria lograr con esa defensa era evitar que anotaran goles mientras que se acostrumbraman a la velocidad de los extraterrestres.

El segundo tiempo comienza, y Fubuki les quita el balon y cambia a ofensiva, el comienza a correr a gran velocidad hacia la porteria. Lanza el balon hacia la porteria, pero el portero detiene el tiro. Fubuki avanza de nuevo, pero un defensa lo detiene. Toko les quita el balon y le da un pase a Someoka, pero Fubuki lo intersepta, ya que el queria lanzar.

-Que haces!- grito Yuri mientras comenzaba a avanzar junto a Kidou.

Pero a Fubuki le vuelve a quitar el balon.

-Este es un equipo! Lo entiendes?- le dijo Yuri a Fubuki.

Ichinose logra adivinar el movimiento de los pases y logra quitarles el balon con su Flame Dance.

Fubuki comienza a avanzar hacia la porteria y ambos defensas se acercan a el, pero este le da un pase a Someoka, quien realiza su nueva tecnica, llamada Wyvern Crush.

Habian logrado anotar un gol, empatando el partido. Los extraterrestres no podian creer que habian logrado empatar un partido contra ellos.

Reize enfadado comienza a avanzar hacia la porteria de Raimon, realizando una tecnica con su compañero Diam llamada Univers Blast, pero Endou, con la ayuda de Toko y Kabeyama, logra detenerla con su Majin the Hand.

Fubuki anota un gol con su Eternal Blizzard, pero Yuri no se queda atras. Antes de que el tiempo se acabara comienza a correr hacia la porteria contraria y anota otro go, con su Angel Shoot. Dejando el marcador 3-1 a favor de Raimon.

Al terminar el partido todos comienzan a gritar de emocion.

-Lo logramos!- grito Endou.

Fubuki volvio a la normalidad y se unio al festejo. Yuri y Toko se abrazaron y comenzaron a saltar de la emoción. Icluso Kabeyama, Kurimatsu y Megane comenzaron a llorar de la emoción. Domon e Ichinose tambien se abrazaron.

En cambio Tormenta Geminis no podia creer lo que pasaba, habian perdido.

-Derrotados por unos simples humanos...- decia Reize sin poder creerlo. Entonces se acerca Natsumi.

-En la Tierra tambien existe este dicho: "La tercera es la vencida"!- dijo Natsumi haciendo enfadar a Reize.

Los jugadores de Haruken rodeaban a Fubuki agradeciendole que haya salvado su escuela, aunque para el no fue nada.

Someoka observaba a Fubuki de reojo, pero llego Yuri y se puso al lado suyo.

-Lograste demostrar tus habilidades, Someoka-kun. Debes estar feliz.- dijo la chica cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa. Pero lo uno que recibio como respuesta fue una sonrisa de parte del chico.

Toko llamaba a a su padre y lloraba de la emocion. Yuri sujeto con fuerza su relicario y miro hacia el cielo. Endou y el resto del equipo le agradecieron a su entrenadora por haberlos ayudado y ella los felicito por su victoria.

Pero la felicidad no duraria para siempre.

-Ustedes aun no conocen... -dijo Reize. En su rostro se podia ver miedo.- La verdadera fuerza del Instituto Alien. Nosotros no somos mas que un equipo de segunda categoria, nuestro poder no es nada comparado con... Epsilon.

En ese momento una niebla obscura rodea el lugar.

-Que verguenza Reize.- dijo una misteriosa voz. Y en ese momento aparecion un grupo de personal de la niebla. Ellos tambien traian un balon obscuro, pero este era con rojo.

-Señor Dessarm.- tartamudeo Reize asustado.

-Saben lo que se les espera, no?- dijo Dessarm. Luego mostro el balon obscuro, que tenia una extraña electicidad de color rojo.

-Señor Dessarm..- dijo Reize mientras se dejaba dejar al suelo.

Dessarm lanzo el balon en direccion a Tormneta Geminis, quienes desaparecieron detras de una segadora luz que produjo el balon. Raimon observaba sin poder creerlo.

-Nosotros el equipo de primera division del Instituto Alien, Epsilon. Basura terricola, ya conoceran el verdadero poder del Instituto Alien.-dijo Dessarm antes de desaparecer.

-Epsilon. La batalla contra los extraterrestres aun no termina.- dijo Endou con rabia.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Raimon continuo su viaje y en una parada la entrenadora Hitomiko les explico que Epsilon amenazo con atacar en Kyoto, en la escuela Manyuuji. La entrenadora explico que ese equipo tenia la filosofia de entrenar tanto fisica como mentalmente, y que por eso no participaban en torneos. Aun asi eran un equipo sumamente fuerte.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Al llegar el equipo se sorprendio de que los estudiantes de Manyuuji estuvieran tan tranquilo habiendo un enorme hoyo en medio la escuela.

-Al parecer no les afecto la amenza de los extraterrestres.- comento Yuri de brazos cruzados.

-Que les parece si mejor buscamos el club de futbol.. -dijo Endou.

-Parece que el club de futbol esta por detras del dojo.- dijo Fubuki por detras del grupo. Todos se voltearon a ver y vieron a Fubuki acompañado de dos chicas.- Muchas gracias por su ayuda- le dijo a las dos chicas.

-Es un placer ayudarte.- dijeron las dos chicas.

-Si las necesito de nuevo, las buscare chicas.- dijo el chico con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Claro..- dijeron ellas encantadas.

Todos miraban al chico con una gota en la cabeza.

-Pero que se cree?- dijo Yuri con una ceja alzada y una enorme gota en la cabeza.

0-0-0-0-0-0

El equipo de Raimon caminaba por el dojo en pusca del club de futbol, pero tuvieron un pequeño percance. La mayoria del equipo se cayo cuando Endou se resvalo. Kidou, Fubuki, Yuri y las tres chicas fueron los unicos que no se cayeron. Megane se quejaba de que se habia lesionado por la culpa de Kabeyama, el ya mensionado y Haruna estaban sentados en frente del de anteojos, Fubuki y Yuri miraban por detras de ellos, pero algo llamo la atencion de la chica. Kurimatsu cojeaba. Ella se acerco y le dijo:

-Dejame verla.- esto sorprendio a Kurimatsu, pero asintio y se sento mientras se remangaba el pantalón. Yuri apreto un poco su tobillo y el se quejo. Los demas lo notaron y se reunieron alrededor.

Luego notaron que se resbalaron, porque el piso estaba encerado. Vieron como un niño reía entre los arbustos.

-Que les parecio? En este templo no les servira de nada el titulo de campeones.- dijo el chiquillo.

Toko enfadada salto hacia donde estaba el chico, pero cayo en un hoyo. El chico se burlo de la muchacha cuando aparecio otro chico.

-Kogure!- al escuchar esto el susodicho salio corriendo.

El muchacho que llamo a Kogure al notar que Toko estaba saliendo del hoyo se acerco a ella y se diculpo por la conducta del travieso. Luego se enteraron que Kogure era parte del club de futbol de esa escuela.

-Es un chico problematico, el pobre piensa que todos son sus enemigos.- explico el muchacho.- Creimos que lo mejor era entrenarlo y prepararlo mentalmente, antes de comenzar los entrenamientos con el resto de nosotros. Por mas que se lo explique, sigue creyendo que lo hago para molestarlo y siempre busca la forma de desquitarse con el resto de nosotros.

-Bueno... se nota que es algo travieso.- dijo Domon con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Por que ataca a sus compañeros de equipo?- pregunto Aki.

-Porque fue traicionado por sus padres.

Haruna y Kidou se tensaron. Yuri, que tenia los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, abrio los ojos y se concentro en lo que decia.

-A raiz de eso no puede confiar en nada.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Raimon se reunio a hablar con el equipo de fútbol de Manyuuji para hablar del desafío de Epsilon, pero ellos dijeron que no se enfrentarían a ellos, sino que hablarían civilizadamente con ellos. Raimon tenia muy en claro que eso no funcionaría con los extraterrestres, pero no pudieron hacerlos cambiar de opinion.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Por la tarde Aki trato la "lesion" de Megane, mientras que Yuri la de Kurimatsu. Haruna y Natsumi se encargaron de cocinar, Natsumi estaba emocionada, ya que habia logrado por primera vez dejar una papa tan limpia, mientras que Haruna solo estaba pensativa.

Algunos de los miembros de Raimon estaban discutiendo lo que harian cuando llegaran los extraterrestres, Endou llego a la conclusion de que ellos tendrian que solucionarlo y que solo tenian que encontrar un lugar donde entrenar.

-Encontre un lugar que nos podria servir.- dijo Fubuki denuevo rodeado por dos chicas.- Al otro lado del templo hay un rio y su lecho es el lugar perfecto para practicar, no es asi?- dijo el chico sonriendole a ambas chicas. haciendolas sonrojar.

-Si!

-Si vuelvo a necesitar algo de nuevo las llamare.

-Si!

Yuri, quien estaba saliendo de la caravana, pudo ver a Fubuki con ambas chicas.

-Mujeriego ¬¬U -dijo la chica antes de comenzar a caminar hacia donde estaban Haruna y Natsumi para ayudarlas a cocinar.

-Que dijo?- dijo Fubuki inocentemente sin entender.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Yuri despertó temprano y miro alrededor. Las cuatro chicas con las que dormía en la tienda seguían durmiendo, así que se levanto silenciosamente, se puso la chaqueta y los zapatos y salió de la tienda. Respiro profundamente el fresco aire de la mañana y miro el cielo, aun no salía el sol, así que aun estaba algo oscuro.

A pesar de que no lo demostrara, por dentro estaba herida. Su mejor amigo se había ido del equipo y ahora estaba quien sabe donde. Lo peor era que sentía que Goenji no le tenia la suficiente confianza como para contarle la verdadera razón por la que se fue. Ella sabia que algo le pasaba, pero el no le dijo nada. Aunque no lo fuera, se sentía culpable.

Yuri se sentó en el suelo y se abrazo a sus piernas y comenzó a llorar en silencio bajo un árbol.

Levanto la mirada cuando sintio un precencia en frente de ella, era Fubuki.

-Fubuki-kun... -dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a secarse las lagrima con la manga de su chaqueta.

-Que pasa?- dijo el mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

-Nada.- dijo dejando escapar un sollozo. Se volteo a ver al muchacho bruscamente cuando sintió el tacto del chico en el rostro. El había acercado su mano para secarle una lagrima que se le había escapado.

-Es Goenji, no?- dijo el chico sorprendiendola. Ella solo asintió débilmente. El chico paso un brazo sobre los hombros de Yuri en forma de consuelo.- Tranquila.

Los dos estuvieron hablando un buen rato, para asi poder distraer a la rubia. Yuri hablo de sus amigos en Italia, tal vez demasiado, porque aunque ella no lo admitiera les hacian falta. Hablaron de temas cotidianos y hasta de temas algo personales.

-Puedo ver ese relicario?- pregunto Fubuki al notar el hermoso collar.

-Claro.- dijo mientras se pasaba la cadena por el cuello.

Fubuki pudo ver la foto que habia dentro y sintio nostalgia, esa foto le recordaba a su familia ya rota.

-Son tus padre?

-Lo eran.- dijo la chica debilmente.

-"Eran"?- la chica se aclaro la garganta, estaba algo incomoda hablando de ese tema, con las unicas personas que habia hablado de ese tema eran Goenji y su mejor amigo en Italia. Pero ella podia ver que el chico era de confianza.

-Murieron en un accidente hace años.- Fubuki la miraba con los ojos bien abierto, luego comenzo a temblar.- Que pasa?- pregunto ella preocupada.

-Ah? No, nada...- dijo el chico entrando en razon. Luego levanto la vista.- Mira el amanecer.

Yuri miro y pudo ver un bello amanecer acompañada de su nuevo amigo Fubuki.

**KYAA Fubuki-kun es tan lindo ^^ Les gusto? A este paso voy a matar de celos a Goenji cuando se entere de todos los momentitos que tienen Fubuki-kun y Yuri-chan. Ojala les guste! Dejen reviews.**

**Kiyama Hiroto: si, pienso lo mismo. Seria muy interesante ver a Yuri y a Ryou juntos en un partido =3**

**Bye**


	22. Epsilon, Kageyama y un mensaje

**Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios ^^ me hacen muy feliz. Y tienen mucha razon, cuando Goenji-kun se entere de todos los lindos momentos que tienen Fubuki-kun y Yuri le va a dar un infarto o Fubuki-kun dejara de existir. Ojala que ninguna de esas dos opciones pase. Bueno aqui les dejo el cap, numero 22.**

Epsilon, Kageyama y un mensaje de esperanza

Raimon supo que Epsilon habia llegado cuando una niebla obscura rodeo a la secundaria Manyuuji. En un inicio el club de futbol de esa escuela se nego al desafio, pero luego aceptaron al ver que no tenian otra opcion. Lo dire en pocas palabras el resultado, los icieron polvo. No tuvieron oportunidad contra ellos.

Raimon jugaria, pero solo tenian a 10 jugadores, ya que Megane y Kurimatsu estaban lesionados. Entonces Haruna tuvo la idea de que Kogure jugara en el equipo, la mayoria no estuvo de acuerdo en un principio, pero Endou dijo que estaria bien. La entrenadora Hitomiko le dijo a Kogure que jugara de defensa, este no le gusto mucho la idea, pero luego acepto. Ese dia Yuri jugaria como mediocampista y Fubuki como delantero.

-Oye Kogure! Ojala que sea divertido!- dijo Fubuki en forma de animo.

-Es lo unico que sabes dices?- pregunto Someoka.

Yuri: ^^U

Dessarm dijo que no los vencerian tan facilmente, ya que Epsilon no era como Tormenta Geminis, sino que mucho mas fuerte. Los de Rimon comenzaron a calentar para poder comenzar el partido. Antes de comenzar el partido dijo que los vencerian en 3 minutos, provocando a los Inazuma Eleven. El partido comenzo y el equipo de Raimon comenzo a avanzar. Como la entrenadora habia previsto, Epsilon comenzo a bloquear a sus delanteros, Someoka y Fubuki. Pero el resto se encatgo de avanzar hacia la porteria. Yuri corria con el balon a gran velocidad y dos defensas intentasn quitarselo con una barrida, pero no lo logran, ya que ella toma el balon con los pies y da una voltereta en el aire, esquivandolos.

-Son mucho mas rapidos.- dijo la chica.- Kidou-kun!- dicho esto le dio un pase al estratega.

Cuando Ichinose esta en la porteria realiza su Spinning Shoot, pero dos defensas lo detienen danlo ina patada al mismo tiempo, devolviendo el balon a gran velocidad hacia la porteria de Raimon. Toko intenta detener el tiro con The Tower, pero no funciona. The Wall de Kabeyama tampoco funciono. El balon siguio su trayectoria, pero Yuri se puso en medio y detuvo el balon con el pecho. La fuerza del balon la desplaso un poco, pero a pesar del dolor por el tiro lanzo el balon al aire. Fubuki salta para alcanzarlo, pero los dos jugadores de Epsilon lo siguiron. El delantero cambia a su personalidad ofensiva y salta sobre las espaldas de estos dos jugadores para tener mas impulso y asi alcanzar el balon. Realiza su Eternal Blizzard, pero para sorpresa de todos Dessarm logro detenerlo.

-Muy buen tiro para ser un terricola, te merecers mi respeto.- dijo Dessarm.

-Muchas gracias por tus palabras fenomeno. -dijo Fubuki antes de volver a media cancha.

Comezo el ataque de Epsilon, su velocidad era increible y conectaban todos sus pases con armonia. Raimon no podia detenerlos.

-Kogure! Ayudanos!- Grito Kidou cuando lo sobrepasaron.

-No! Yo nunca podre contra ellos!- dijo Kogure negando con las manos.

El delantero de Epsilo realizo su tecnica Protones Gadimenes, Endou intento detenerla, pero no lo consiguio. Dejando asi el marcador 1-0 a favor de Epsilon. A continuacion Epsilon comenzo a darle una paliza a Raimon y ellos no podian evitarlo. Dessarm, antes de hacer su tiro final, dijo que tendrian un desafio en diez dias, asi que era mejor que se prepararan. El tiro que hizo Dessarm tenia tanta fuerza que los demas no podian hacer nada para detenerlo, el unico que quedaba era Kogure, quien comenzo a correr en direccion contraria, pero se tropezo con el cuerpo de Kabeyama. Lo que sucedio despues nadie lo podia creer, Kogure comenzo a girar sobre sus manos y logro detener ese tiro tan poderoso.

Cuando miraron al otro lado de la cancha Epsilon ya se habia marchado.

Todo el equipo se acerco a a felicitar a Kogure. Cuando el equipo de Kogure se acerco a felicitarlo cayeron en un enorme hoyo **(Yo: nunca va a cambiar ¬¬U)**

Luego el bromista escapo Haruna lo regaño. El entrenador de Manyuuji se dejo ver, despues de agradecerle a Haruna por ayudar a Kogure, Kazemaru le pregunto a la entrenadora si Kogure formaria parte del equipo.

-Creo que sera el elemento clave en el proximo partido.- dijo Endou.

-Eso dependera de el. El es el unico que puede dar la desicion final.- dijo Hitomiko.

-Esto se a vuelto una verdadera locura.- dijo Someoka y luego se volteo a ver a Fubuki que esta al lado de Yuri, quien tenia la mirada baja.- Que piensas Fubuki? Dime que sucede?

-Lo siento, pero no pude ayudarles.- dijo Fubuki haciendo que Yuri lo mirara.

-Yo tampoco pude hacer gran cosa.- dijo Someoka.

-No pude hacer nada al respecto!- exploto Fubuki.- Esto no esta funcionando, debo perfeccionar mis tecnicas.- al decir esto sus ojos se volvieron naranjos, pero volvieron a su color normal al sentir la mano de Yuri en su hombro, se volteo.- Yuri-chan...

-No creas que el resto de nosotros no se siente igual.- dijo Yuri con mirada triste.- Tenemos que esforzarnos y entrenar mas.- le dedico una sonrisa.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Por la noche Endou conocio a un chico bastante extraño, que se llamaba Hiroto. Pero cuando aparecio Aki el ya no estaba. Segun Aki tal vez habia sido un fantasma.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Al dia siguiente Raimon se preparaba para volver a la ciudad Inazuma. Los miembros de la escuela Manyuuji los fueron a despedir, pero no veian a Kogure por ningun lado, y ahora que lo pensaban, no lkes habia devuelto el uniforme.

Comenzaron el viaje, Yuri intentaba dormir entre el parloteo de los demas, ya que como recordaran ese dia se habia levantado muy temprano y estaba muy cansada. Ella esta sentada en medio de Someoka y Fubuki, de hecho ella se sentaba en ese puesto desde Hokkaido, ya que Endou se los pidio, ya que todos sabian que la relacion entre Fubuki y Someoka era algo tensa. Mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Fubuki la miraba con una sonrisa y Someoka la miraba de reojo con los brazos cruzados, no entendia por que estaba tan cansada.

Pero su siesta no duro mucho, ya que todos exclamaron sorprendidos al descubrir que Kogure estaba dentro de la Caravana Relampago.

0-0-0-0-0-

La entrenadora Hitomiko llamo al director del club de futbol de Manyuuji, este dijo que no era necesario que volvieran, ya que ese era el camino que Kogure habia escogido.

Todos los jugadores de Raimon estaban amontonados en las ventanas del lado derecho viendo como la entrenadora Hitomiko hablaba por telefono. Todos se voltearon a ver a Kogure. En solo un rato Kogure ya habia rallado la muñeca de Megane y las revistas de Kurimatsu.

-Kogure! Quiero que te disculpes!- dijo autoritariamente Haruna- Sino lo haces le dire a la entrenadora que volvamos a la escuela Manyuuji.

-Lo siento...-dijo Kogure. Endou se puso en frente de el.

-Disculpenlo amigos. Esta bien Mehane, Kurimatsu?- dijo el capitan.

-Ya nos vamos.-dijo la entrenadora al subirse a la caravana.

-Muy bien!- dijo Endou, pero se cayo. Kogure le habia atado las agujetas para que se cayera.- Kogure!-dijo enfadado.

Yuri estaba sentada durmiendo con los brazos cruzados y Kogure se le acerca lentamente con un marcador en mano, estaba a punto de pintarle la cara cuando...

-No lo haria si fuera tu- dijo Yuri abriendo los ojos y digamos que su mirada no era muy amigable. El resto miraba con una gotita en la cabeza. Yuri podia ser aterradora si se lo proponia.

Kogure espantado se fue a sentar a su puesto.

Cuando comenzaron su viaje la entrenadora Hitomiko recibio un mensaje del entrenador Hibiki que decia: "Kageyama escapo. Ahora creo al verdadero Instituto Teikoku en la prefectura de Gime." Todos se sorprendieron ante eso.

Kidou temblaba de la rabia y Yuri fruncio el seño y apreto los puños con fuerza. Endou decidio que fueran hacia alla para averiguar que era lo que estaba planeando Kageyama.

El ambiente estaba tenso, pero luego se relajo cuando todos comenzaron a reir por la broma que le hizo Kogure a Kabeyama, la cual era que le habia rayado la cara mientras dormia.

0-0-0-0-0

Hicieron una parada en una gasolinera, alguno se bajaron a comprar unas cosas, mientras que Endou hablaba por telefono con su madre.

Yuri y Fubuki habian bajado a respirar un poco de aire, ambos estaban apoyando sus espaldas contra la caravana, ambos estaban hablando de temas cotidianos y se reian hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el telefono de Yuri.

-Un mensaje...- murmuro la chica mientras habria la tapa del celular. Al leerlo habrio los ojos como platos.

-Que pasa?- pregunto Fubuki preocupado. La chica se mordio el labio inferior y escondio su rostro bajo su flequillo. Luego miro a Fubuki con una sonrisa y con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Le mostro el telefono, el mensaje decia: "No te preocupes por mi torpe, estoy bien." El numero era desconocido, pero Yuri sabia muy bien quien se lo habia enviado. No habia duda, quien mas la llamaba torpe?

-No se lo digas a los demas..- dijo ella poniendose en frente del peliplateado.

-Supongo que con esto estas mas tranquila.- dijo el chico mientras le daba el telefono. Ella asintio y se acerco a el. Se apoyo contra el pecho del chico y murmuro un pequeño gracias.

Pero el pequeño abrazo no duro mucho, ya que algunos del equipo llegaron y los estaban viendo con cara de interrogacion. Se separaron y se intercambiaron miradas. Subieron a la caravana a comer algo, Fubuki se sento con Someoka mientras que Yuri se apoya en el respaldo del asiento.

-El Instituto Teikoku de verdad era tan fuerte?- pregunto Fubuki.

-Si...- respondio Someoka.- La primera vez que jugamos contra ellos no pudimos hacer nada. Sin embargo, despues de realizar un fuerte entrenamiento por fin pudimos derrotarlos.- dijo con una sonrisa vistoriosa. Yuri tambien sonrio al recordar ese partido.- No me importa se es un nuevo o viejo Teikoku no volverems a perder. Ademas, contamos con una formacion delantera invensible.- dijo refiriendose a ellos tres.

-Es verdad- dijo Fubuki con una sonrisa.

Cuando Endou termino de hablar por telefono un chico que estaba ahi le lanzo el balon con fuerza. El decia que llegaban tarde y que eran algo lentos. Todos los chicos se acercaron a ver.

-Tu eres un estudiante del verdadero Instituto Teikoku, verdad?- dijo la entrenadora.- El lento eres tu, no crees? Primero nos haces venir hasta aqui con mensaje falso y ahora apareces aqui?

-Que dice? Un mensaje falso?- dijo Endou.

-Desde el principio todo fue un truco para hacernos venir hasta Gine.- dijo Hitomiko.- Osea que el mensaje de Hibiki-san fue un engaño. Lo acabo de confirmar. Por que mentiste con algo tan facil de descubrir?

-Yo me llamo Fudou Akio. Habrian venido hasta tan lejos si hubieran recibido un mensaje con mi nombre?- dijo el muchacho.- Gracias a que use el nombre de Hibiki decidieron venir hasta aqui a investigar, no es asi?

-Es cierto. Y para que querias que vinieramos?- dijo la entrenadora.

-Para mostrarles las magnificas instalaciones del nuevo Instituto Teikoku.- luego miro a Kidou.- Conque tu eres Kidou Yuuto. Tenemos invitados especiales justo para ti.

-Invitados especiales?- dijo el nombrado.

-Si, algunos miembros del Instituto Teikoku original.

Kidou no podia creer lo que escuchaba. Luego Fudou subio con el resto a la caravana para guiarlos hasta el nuevo Teikoku. El se sento con Kidou y Toko se fue a sentar junto a Endou y Kazemaru.

Fudou los guio hasta un muelle. Nadie entendia que hacian ahi, si no habia nada mas que agua. Pero lo entendieron cuando un enorme submarino salio a la superficie. Entonces Kageyama se hizo ver, Kidou y Endou fueron los unicos que entraron. Dentro Kidou y Endou vieron a Genda y a Sakuma, quienes se veian muy distinto, sus corazones estaban llenos de odio. A pesar de que Kidou se disculpo con ellos por dejarlos e irse a Raimon ellos no lo perdonaron. Ellos decidieron que tendrian un partido.

Antes de comenzar partido la entrenadora decidio que Kidou seria quien guiaria al equipo en el partido. Kabeyama, Toko, Kogure y Domon jugarian como defensas, Ichinose, Kidou y Kazemaru como medio campistas y Fubuki, Someoka y Yuri como delanteros.

Teikoku da la patada de inicio y comienza a avanzar. Sakuma se detuvo en frente de la porteria y grito antes de realizar su tecnica. Kidou comenzo a correr hacia alla. El delantero realizo la tecnica llamada Kotei Penguin n. 1. Cuando realizo el tiro se estremecio de dolor.

Endou intento detener el tiro con su God Hand, pero recibio el tiro en el estomago. Dejando el marcador 1-0.

Luego Kidou le dijo a Sakuma que no la volviera a usar, que era peligrosa para el y que era una tecnica prohibida. Kidou le explico a los demas que el Kotei Penguin n. 1 era una tecnica que creo Kageyama, que debido a su poder los musculos de todo el cuerpo se someten a un increible dolor. Y esa fue la razon por la que se decidio no volverla a usar.

-Su uso maximo se limita a dos veces por partido.- siguio explicando Kidou.-A la tercera...

-No podria volver a jugar futbol nunca mas.- dijo Yuri pensativa. Endou se estremecio de dolor.

-Endou! Si vuelves a recibir otra vez ese tiro de forma directa, no podras volver a levantarte.- dijo Kidou preocupado.

-Que!- dijeron todos alarmados.

Kidou decidio que la mejor forma de jugar era que Sakuma no obtuviera el balon, de esa forma no realizaria esa tecnica tan peligrosa. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Ichinose y Fubuki se encargarian de marcar a Sakuma.

Raimon contraataca y Kidou, Ichinose y Someoka realizan el Kotei Penguin no. 2, pero Genda lo detiene con sus Beast Fangs, que segun Kidou tambien era una tecnica prohibida.

El problema era que Raimon tampoco podria lanzar, ya que Genda volveria a utilizar sus Beast Fangs.

Fudou le da un pase a Sakuma, pero este es detenido por Fubuki mientras que Ichinose se queda con el balon. Someoka no podia lanzar a la porteria, entonces le da un pase a Kazemaru, pero lo interseptan. Fudou lanza el balon a la porteria y Endou apenas pudo detenerlo con su God Hand. Se podia notar que el cuerpo de Endou aun no se recuperaba del tiro de Sakuma.

Fudou comienza a irritar a Kidou y ambos comienzan a pelearse por el balon. En ese ambos se golpen con sus cabezas y luego ambos patean el balon al mismo tiempo, generando un gran poder y el balon sale disparado hacia el cielo.

Suena el silvato y termina el primer tiempo.

Raimon desidio continuar el partido, ya que esa era la unica forma de salvar a Genda y a Sakuma de Kageyama. Kidou no sabia que hacer, si Fubuki volvia a la delantera, Sakuma podria resivir el balon, pero si lanzaban Genda podria utilizar su tecnica.

-Dejenmelo a mi.- dijo Fubuki con su personalidad mas agresiva.- Lanzare tantas veces que ese tal Genda no tendra oportunidad de detenerlas.

-Yo tambien ayudare!- dijo Someoka.

-Y yo! Despues de todo, para eso estamos los delanteron, no? Para anotar goles.- dijo Yuri.

-Fubuki, Someoka, Yuri...- dijo el estratega.

Ichinose se encargaria de que Sakuma no obtuviera el balon. El segundo tiempo comienza y Fubuki comienza a contraatacar. Fudou intenta quitarle el balon con una barrida, pero la fuerza de Fubuki le gana y le da el balon a Someoka. Los tres delanteros comienza a avanzar hacia la porteria. A Someoka lo bloquean, pero Fudou les dice que no lo hagan, ya que Genda puede detener el tiro. Someoka no sabia que hacer, pero ve a Fubuki avanzar. Realiza su Wyvern Crush, pero en forma de pase para Fubuki, quien tira con su Eternal Blizzard. Genda no tuvo oportunidad ni de moverse ante ese tiro.

Megane llama a esa tecnica Wyvern Blizzard.

-Supiste lo que pensaba.- dijo Fubuki.

-Pense en dejar que te lucieras un poco, por eso no deje de ver tu pocicion, mi odiado compañero.- dijo Someoka, en eso llega Yuri, quien salta sobre ambos y apoya sus brazos sobre los hombros de ambos chicos.

-Eso llamo yo trabajar en equipo!- dijo con una sonrisa.

La felicidad no duro mucho, ya que Fudou lesiona a Someoka. Fubuki enfadado intenta golpear a Fudou, pero Yuri lo detiene sujetandole el brazo.

-Calmate Fubuki! Si lo golpeas te van a expulsar de la cancha!- dijo la chica con voz severa.

Fudou recibe una tarjeta amarilla. Aki reviso la pierna de Someoka y dice que no podra jugar. Endou le pide a Kurimatsu que lo remplace, el chico se estaba levantando de la banca pero Someoka se niega a dejar la cancha.

-No sera necesario un cambio. Temo que ya no podre hacer mucho, pero dejame estar en el campo de juego!- le dijo Someoka a Endou.- No puedo perder contra Kageyama.

-Someoka...- dijo Endou.

-Deja que se quede.- dijo Fubuki.- Es facil, lo unico que tenemos que hacer Yuri-chan y yo es jugar por el, verdad?

A Someoka lo pusieron en la defensa. El partido continuo. A Kogure le quitaron el balon. Fudou intenta darle el balon a Sakuma, y para lograrlo golpeo a Ichinose con el balon. El balon llego a Sakuma, quien realizo el Kotei Penguin no. 1. Yuri y Kidou comenzaron a correr a la porteria, primero Kidou intento detenerlo con una patada, pero el balon siguio. Yuri tambien lo intento con su Light Wall, pero el balon la quebro y la golpeo en el hombro. Endoi logro detener el tiro con su Majin the Hand.

Los tres templaban de dolor en el suelo, Yuri se agarraba con fuerza su hombro izquierdo y se mordia si labio inferior tratando de no gritar de dolor.

-Endou, Yuri ustedes como estan?- dijo Kidou.

-Bien.- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.- Y tu?- dijo Endou.

-Yo estoy bien, pero...- dijo mirandou a Sakuma, quien temblaba de dolor en el suelo.

Kidou intento hacer entrar en razon a Sakuma, pero no lo logro. El partido continuo y Sakuma volvio a utilizar la tecnica prohibida, el chico grito de dolor.

-Sakuma!- grito Kidou poniendose en medio del tiro para bloquearli, pero Someoka lo detuvo con su pie lesionado. Despues de eso Someoka quedo inconsiente.

Fudou quiso que Sakuma lo hiciera una vez mas, pero el chico no se podia mover del dolor que sentia por todo su cuerpo, luego este se desmayo ante los ojos de Kidou, quien lo miraba preocupado.

El silvato final sono. El partido quedo en empate. La entrenadora Hitomiko llamo a una ambulancia para Sakuma. Genda trataba de que el chico reaccionara, pero no logro nada. Raimon rodeo a Someoka, quien seguia en el piso. Yuri se sujetaba con fuerza el hombro izquierso por el dolor.

-KAGEYAMA!- grito furioso Kidou al ver a su compañero tirado en el suelo.

Kageyama activo la secuencia de auto destruccion de la nave, todos comenzaron a evacuar el submarino, pero Kidou fue a hablar con el ruin villano. El detective Onigawara se llevo a Kidou en elicoptero justo a tiempo antes de que la nave explotara.

0-0-0-0-0-0

El muelle estaba lleno de policias y ambulancias. Kidou hablaba con Sakuma, quien estaba en una camilla sin poder moverse, el chico de Teikoku se disculpaba por como actuo. A Genda tambien se lo llevaban en una camilla.

Cuando se los llevaron Kidou y Endou miraron serenos como las ambulancias se alejaban, mientras que Aki ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos.

**Hata aqui se los dejo ^^ algo laaargo, pero ojala que les guste. Tratare de subir el proximo lo mas rapido que pueda, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Bye**


	23. Adiós Someoka! Qué Ichinose qué?

**Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios! =3 Me alegra que el capitulo anterior les gustara. Tuve un lapsus de inspiracion y se me ocurrion darle un momento de alegria absoluta a Yuri-chan ^^ Ojala que este cap. les guste como los otros. Aqui voy.**

Raimon estaba llegando a la ciudad Inazuma en la Caravana Relampago. Todos estaban muy emocionados de volver a su ciudad y otros por conocerla.

-Estamos a una semana de nuestro partido contra Epsilon! Amigos, hay que esforzarnos mucho!- dijo Endou emocionado.

-Si!

Fubuki y Yuri miraban preocupados a Someoka, era obvio que le dolia la pierna. El noto que lo observaban y se giro hacia ellos.

-Descuiden, mi lesion sanara en unos dias.- dijo Someoka.- Estare como nuevo para el proximo partido.- esas palabras no convencieron mucho a los dos muchachos.- Y como esta tu hombro?-le pregunto a Yuri para asi desviar la atencion de el.

-Esta bien.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras se tocaba con una mano el hombro herido.- Aki me lo vendo, en unos dias mas estara sano.

Cuando estaban pasando junto a la cancha de futbol que estaba junto al rio Endou le dijo a Furukabu que se detuviera, ya que habian dos chicos jugando en ella y queria ver quienes eran. Ahi pudieron ver a un chico que realizaba una tecnica muy parecida a la de Goenji, solo que las llamas eran oscuras, segun escucharon la tecnica se llamaba Dark Tornado. Endou y Kazemaru fueron los unicos en bajarse de la caravana, mientras que el rsto se amontono en las ventanas para poder ver. Ambos fueron a saludar a Sugimori, el capitan y portero de Mikage Sennou. El otro chico le decian Shadow, el habia sido transferido a Raimon cuando se escuela fue destruida. Luego Sugimori les explico que ellos dos y otros muchachos estaban formando un equipo derefuerzo contra el Instituto Alien, para que asi Raimon no cargara con toda la responsabilidad de derrotar a los extraterrestres. Endou emocionado se lo agradeció.

Cuando llegaron a Raimon pudieron ver que lo estaba reconstruyendo. Natsumi fue a saludar a su padre, este luego se dirigio a todo el equipo de Raimon que estaba parado frente a el.

-Muchachos, me da gusto de tenerlos de regreso.- dijo el padre de Natsumi.- Natsumi siempre me mantuvo informado. Pero me sorprendio la noticia de Teikoku, quizas las batallas mas dificiles estan aun por vernir, pero confio en su talento, les deseo suerte. Sin embargo, el decanso tambien es importante. Se que es poco tiempo, pero deben saber aprovecharlo.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Todos estaban reunidos en la cancha junto al rio. Endou llego despues de visitar a sus amigos al hospital y Kogure estaba entrenando en el salon Relampago con la compañia de Haruna.

Todos estaban dando lo mejor de si.

-Fubuki, juguemos junto.- dijo Someoka mientras alcanzaba a Fubuki.

-No hay problema, pero te lastimas tu pierna.- respondio el.

-Descuida, no te preocupes demasiado. Oye, Sugimori, te mostraremos una tecnica espectacular!

Al decir esto Fubuki cambio de personalidad y ambos realizaron el Wyvern Blizzard, Sugimori no tuvo oportunidad contra esa tecnica.

-No cabe duda que hacen un buen equipo.- dijo Yuri- No lo crees, Kidou-kun?- pregunto la chica al estratega que estaba junto a ella.

-Tienes razon.- dijo el con una sonrisa.

-Fue increible.- dijo Sugimori.- Fubuki, verdad? Te felicito, pudiste remplazar a la perfeccion al goleador estrella de la secundaria Raimon.

-Quien? Goenji?- dijo Fubuki, aun con su personalidad ofensiva.

-No es el remplazo de Goenji.- dijo Someoka.- Fubuki es diferente, jamas se podran comparar.

-Me gustaria conocer a ese goleador estrella del que tanto hablan.- dijo Fubuki con una sonrisa.

-Muy pronto lo conoceras.- dijo Someoka.

Continuaron con su entrenamiento, Ichinose iba corriendo con el balon, pero Yuri sonrio de lado y se lanzo al ataque. Le quito el balon con su tecnica Light Wall. Comenzo a avanzar, pero Kidou le bloqueo el camino.

-Les mostrare mi nueva tecnica.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Al piso lo rodeo una neblina y bajo los pies de Yuri aparecio un circulo con varios signos que brillaban con una luz dorada. Por detras de Kidou aparecio el mismo circulo. De la espalda la chica aparecieron unas hermosas alas que al extenderse por completo liberaron una luz dorada que cego a Kidou, Yuri desaparecio tras esa luz y reaparecio en el circulo que estaba por detras de Kidou. Todos miraron impresionados la nueva tecnica de la rubia. La chica le dio un pase a Someoka para que realizara junto a Fubuki su Wyvern Blizzard. Despues de eso todos rodearon a la chica.

-Esa tecnica fue sorprendente!- dijo Endou emocionado para variar.

-Como la vas a llamar?- pregunto Toko.

-La luz de esa tecnica fue cegadora, deberia llamarse...- comenzo a decir Megane.

-Disculpa Megane-kun, pero yo ya le tengo nombre.- dijo la rubia, Cuando Megane escucho eso se que de piedra.- La llamare Heaven Zone.

Siguieron entrenando, Fubuki que realizar la tecnica convinada una vez mas, pero se podia ver que Someoka estaba cansado. Fubuki lo molesto con que aun era muy pronto como para cansarse. Ambos chico iban a realizar su tecnica contra Endou, pero Someoka de desplomo por el dolor al golpear el balon. Todos rodearon al lesionado y lo llevaron hasta la banca, Yuri intentaba revisarle la pierna, pero este no la dejaba, ya que decia que no era necesario.

-Someoka! Dejame ver tu pierna!- grito la chica perdiendo la paciencia.

-No creen que exageras?- dijo el chico aun sin dejar que la muchacha le viera pierna. Intento levantarse, pero la pierna le dolia mucho como para hacerlo. Yuri lo empujo con la mano para que se sentara.

-Deja de hacerte el fuerte!- dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a ver la lesion.- Esta muy inflamada. No te la atendiste despues del partido.

-Te digo que no es nada.- En eso llega el señor Furukabu.

-No optendras nada bueno su te haces el fuerte.- dijo el hombre.

-El partido contra Epsilon es en una semana, se recuperara a tiempo?- pregunto Kidou.

-Crees que una lesion asi se sana en una semana?- dijo Yuri aun revisando la lesion.

-Por supuesto que hare todo lo posible para que sane en una semana!- grito Someoka.- Y si no lo hace les pedire que me dejen jugar por lo menos medio tiempo. Justo cuando Fubuki y yo perfeccionamos nuestra tecnica! Que haremos Fubuki?

-Los siento. Fue mi culpa por no haberme dado cuenta antes.- dijo el chico triste.

-Someoka-kun, te voy a pedir que salgas de este equipo.- dijo la entrenadora que acababa de llegar.

Kazemaru dijo que no podian dejar que se fuera, ya que era muy valioso para el equipo. La entrenadora explico que era exactamente por eso que no podia dejar que siguira jugando, ya que los demas no jugarian bien por estar preocupados por el. Someoka acepto la idea a regañadientes. Someoka dejo a cargo a Fubuki de ser el goleador estrella del equipo. Todos estaban desanimados. Haruna anuncio que Kogure perfecciono su tecnica, para asi subir un poco el animo en el equipo. Entonces todos los jugadores pusieron a pruba la tecnica de Kogure, que resulto se fantastica. Megane queria llamarla Patada espiral, pero Kogure dijo que la llamaria Sempujin.

-No puede ser.- dijo Megane con un aura obscura y haciendo circulitos en la tierra.- Me han negado ponerle nombre a dos tecnicas en un solo dia.

Los demas lo miraron con una enorme gota en la cabeza. Someoka quizo darle la mano, para que asi protegiera la porteria de Raimon. Cuando Kogure le dio la mano el delantero sintio un escalofrio, el bromista le habia dejado un oruga en la mano.

-KOGURE!- grito Someoka enfadado.

Todos suguieron entrenando hasta tarde.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Al dia siguiente el equipo de Raimon comienza su viaje hacia Osaka en busca de la base del Instituto Alien. Someoka los fue a despedir. El y Fubuki se despiden con un apreton de manos.

Fubuki y Yuri iban sentados juntos, la chica iba mirando por la ventana y acariciaba distraidamente su relicario, mientras que Fubuki tenia la mirada perdida, estaba totalmente sumino en sus pensamientos. El resto conversaba. Yuri tomo su celular y leyo por milesima vez el mensaje que le habia enviado Goenji.

-Goenji-kun...- murmuro la chica nostálgicamente. Fubuki lo noto y la miro. Ella al notar que la miraba. El chico sonrio ante el sonrojo de la chica- No me moletes.- dijo ella desviando la mirada hacia la ventana, pero esta accion solo hizo que al chico se le escapara una carcajada.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuando llegaron a su destino nadie podia comprender como un parque de diversiones podia ser el escondite de su enemigo. La entrenadora lo confirmo, no habia duda, ese era el lugar, la pregunta era donde exactamente.

-Sera mejor dividirnos para buscar pistas.- dijo Natsumi.- No obtendremos nada si nos quedamos parados.

-Si.- dijo Endou y luego busco a alguien con la mirada.- Donde esta Fubuki.

Lo encontraron acompañado por dos chicas, para variar. Todos lo miraron con una gota en la cabeza.

-No tiene remedio.- dijo Yuri mientras se acercaba a donde estaba el chico.- Disculpen- le dijo a las dos chicas mientras sujetaba a Fubuki por la bufanda y comenza a arrastrarlo hacia dentro del parque.- Tu vienes conmigo, mujeriego.

-Que?- pregunto Fubuki sin comprender a lo que se referia.

Todos: ^^U

Endou, Toko, Aki y Natsumi eran un grupo, ellos buscaron en la rueda de la fortuna. Kidou busco por su cuenta, al igual que Ichinose. Kurimatsu iba con Kabeyama intentando que no se comiera la comida que viera. Haruna iba con Kogure, quien queria subirse a todos los juegos del parque. Fubuki y Yuri buscaron en la casa del terror **(yo: pero ninguno de los dos se asusto con esos monstrus tan falsos ¬¬)** Domon y Kazemaru buscaron en la casa de la risa. Megane buscaba solo, pero no hacia muy buen trabajo, ya que solo se quedaba viendo afiches de super heroes.

Todos se reunieron en la entrada a la hora acordada, solo faltaba Ichinose.

-Parese que Ichinose no esta en el parque.- dijo Fubuki de nuevo rodeado por dos chicas. Yuri estaba en el suelo sobandose la cabeza, al pareser esas dos chicas la empujaron para asi estar con Fubuki.- Estas chicas me dijeron que hace unas horas lo vieron salir.

Todos lo volvieron a mirar con una enorme gota en la cabeza, Yuri solo se levanto del suelo molesta y fulmino a las dos chicas con la mirada. Todos llegaron a una tienda de Ekonomiakis **(Yo: asi se escribe?)**, al abrir la puerta vieron a Ichicose sentado en una mesa hablando con una chica de piel morena y cabello celeste.

-Que haces en este lugar Ichinose?- pregunto Endou.

-Supongo que ellos son los amigos con los que viniste de visita a Osaka.- dijo la chica.

-Si. Aun hay trabajo por hacer, gracias por tu comida- dijo Ichinose mientras se levantaba.- En verdad estuvo deliciosa.

-Un momento. No tan rapido.- dijo la chica levantandose y deteniendo al chico.

-Mi vida, olvidaste que probaste mi platillo ultra especial? Si lo pruebas tendras que casarte conmigo, es una tradicion.

-CASARSE!- dijeron todos los de Raimon.

-Pero no dijiste nada al respecto!- dijo Ichinose desesperado.

-Que esperabas? Si lo hubiera hecho apuesto que no la habrias probado.- dijo ella, luego se dirijio a los de Raimon- En cuanto a ustedes, lo lamento, pero a partir de hoy van a tener que arreglarselas por su cuenta. Les deseo mucha suerte en ese juego. Mi querido y yo tal vez formemos una familia.

-QUE!- dijo Aki sonrojada.

Luego la chica los echo del local. Que iban a hacer sin Ichinose? Dentro se podia escuchar como Ichinose suplicaba por ayuda.

-No podemos dejarlo con esa loca.- concluyo Yuri. Todos estaban de acuerdo con ella.

Endou iba a abrir la puerta, pero una chica llego de repente y lo empujo, tras ella llego un grupo de chicas. Segun ellas venian a visitar a su amiga Rika, ademas dijeron que su equipo de futbol de llamaba triple C. Cuando una de esas chicas entro encontro a Rika abrazando a Ichinose, despues de eso todas ellas se amontonaron en la puerta para ver al "prometido" de la chica. Despues de eso Megane tubo la brillante idea de desafiarla a un partido por la libertad de Ichinose.

-Pero Megane..- dijo Yuri.

-No te preocupes. Es un equipo de chicas, seria totalmente ilogico que perdieramos.- dijo Megane.

-QUE!- dijo la chica enfadada levantando el puño, pero Domon y Kazemaru la sujetaban con dificultad para que no se abalanzara sobre el de anteojos, quien no se habia dado cuenta de la reaccion de ella.

Rika acepta el reto. Megane se veia muy confiado.

**Hasta aqui el cap ^^ ojala que les guste. Tratare de subir el proximo lo mas rapido que pueda, pero entiendan que teng clases y tengo que estudiar para prubas y todos eso. La mayoria debe entenderme. Bye**


	24. El amor está en el aire: Urabe Rika

**Primero que nada, gracias por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz recibir comentarios tan buenos. Segundo, gracias por comprender mi situacion. Y tercero, quiero dejar bien en claro que entre Yuri-chan y Fubuki-kun no va a pasar nada mas que amistad. El unico que le roba suspiros y sonrojos a Yuri es Goenji-kun ^^. Solo quiero hacer que nuestro delantero se ponga celosito con Fubuki, cuando el no tiene esas intensiones con nuetra rubiesita. Queda claro? Bueno... Ojala les guste el cap.**

El amor esta en el aire: Urabe Rika

El partido contra el equipo femenil de Osaka estaba a punto de comenzar. Yuri jugaria como delantera junto a Fubuki.

-Señoritas, estan muy equivocadas si creen que podran derrotarnos.- dijo el hablador de Megane desde la banca, para desgracia de el Yuri tiene buen oido y lo escucho desde su posicion en la cancha.

-QUE DIJISTE!- grito la chica aun irritada por el comentario anterior del chico. Yuri le habria dado la paliza de su vida sino hubiera estado Fubuki para detenerla.

Triple C dio la patada de inicio y comenzo el ataque. La delantera comenzo a dar volteretas y sobrepaso a Kazemaru con un gran salto, luego salta y le da un pase a Rika, quien lanza a la porteria, pero Endou lo detiene.

-Kazemaru! Que estas haciendo!- gritaba Megane desde la banca.- Estaremos en graves problemas si les das ventaja solo porque son chicas!

El partido continuo, pero las estrategias de las chicas confundian a los muchachos, cada vez que Toko o Yuri recuperaban el balon, algun muchacho lo perdia. Las chicas del otro equipo saltaban en el aire a gran altura, seria dificil quitarles el balon. A Kazemaru lo sobrepasan con una tecnica de una de las delanteras, la cual lo deja muy sonrojado, la chica estaba a punto de lanzar, pero quido la bloquea. Megane comenzaba a sudar de preocupacion, al pareser el equipo que consideraba debil, era muy bueno. Kogure detiene un tiro con su Sempujin, pero luego le quitan el balon por haber estado luciendose. Les lanzan el balon a Rika y a Reika, quienes realizan su tecnica Butterfly Dream. Endou iba a detenerlo con el puño, pero el tiro lo esquivo. El primer gol es pala la Triple C.

El primer tiempo acabo y todos los del equipo de Raimon estaban preocupados.

-A este paso no lograremos nada.- murmuro Yuri mientras analizaba la situacion con la mano en la barbilla.- Se desconcentran mucho.

-Que dijiste!- gritaron los muchachos, o al menos la mayoria de ellos.

-Lo que escucharon!- grito la chica de vuelta.- No se pueden distraer tan facilmente.

-Yuri-sempai tiene razon, nosotros nos confundimos mucho con sus juegos de palabras, en cambio ella no cayo en su juego ni una vez.- comento Kurimatsu.

-Es facil. Solo concentrense en lo que hacen, no en lo que dicen.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.- Lo que pasa es que no estan acostumbrados a jugar con personas del otro sexo.

El segundo tiempo comenzo y Yuri dio la patada de inicio. Fubuki comienza a avanzar y antes de que le quitaran el balon cambio de personalidad, el chico salto y realizo su Eternal Blizzard, la portera no pudo hacer nada contra ese tiro. El marcado iba 1-1. Fubuki vuelve a su personalidad normal. El partido continuo haciendo gala de las tecnicas de todos los jugadores. Rika subrepasa The Wall y lanza a la porteria con su Roses Splash, Endou se confia y pierde el gol. Yuri comienza a correr, pero una defensa la bloquea. Yuri avanza gracias a su Heaven Zone, pero la vuelven a bloquear. La chica le da un pase a Fubuki, quien luego se lo devuelve para que realizara su Angel Shoot.

-No estuvo mal.- dijo Fubuki con su personalidad ofensica. Yuri solo le sonrio.

Ahora solo necesitaban un gol para ganar y asi Ichinose seria libre. El estadounidense comienza a avanzar esquivando a cualquiera que se le interpusiera. Cuando ya estubo en frente de la porteria anoto un gol con su Spiral Shot. Aunque esto solo hizo que Rika se enamorara mas de el.

Ichinose y Fubuki anotaron otros dos goles, dejando el marcador 5-2 a favor de Raimon. Todos rodearon a Ichinose felices de que ya no tuviera que casarse con Rika, pero...

-Darling!- dijo la chica llamandole la atencion a todos.-N cabe duda que eres fenomenal. No sabia que pudieras realizar esas jugadas tan asombrosas. No pienso abandonarte nunca.

-No espera habiamos hecho un trato!- gritaba Ichinose mientras trataba de evitar que Rika se le avalanzara a besarlo.

La Triple C los felicito por su victoria, ya que eran el primer equipo que les ganaban. Los de Raimon les preguntaron como se habian vuelto tan fuertes.

Rika, quien en ese momento paro de tirar de la polera del pobre Ichinose, casi les dice la razon, pero las otras integrantes de su equipo se avalanzaron sobre ella para que callara. Despues de hablar un poco entre ellas Roka les mostro el lugar donde entrenaban.

Rika y el equipo de Raimon fueron a un castillo que habia en el parque de diversiones. Dentro Rika les mostro un pasadiso, que los llevaba a una base subterranea. Todos miraron asombrados el enorme lugar. Lika explico que ese era el lugar secreto donde entrenaban. En ese lugar habian distintas areas, donde uno podia especializarse en distintas cosas. Megane critico una maquina que parecia una especie de caminadora, entonces Rika lo desafio a probarla. El muchacho subio, pero ya no podia mas en el nivel 1 **(yo: es solo un hablador ¬¬) **, pero Rika no le hizo case y siguio subiendo de nivel. Ya en el nivel 3 tenias que correr en distintos niveles, de subida, de bajada, terrenos desnivelados. Se notaba como Rika disfrutaba ver sufrir a Megane. Incluso la maquina lanzaba una especie de zapato, que simulaba una barrida en un partido. Con esto Megane se cayo definitivamente.

Ichinose, Kidou, Kazemaru y Yuri hablaban con Rika.

-Tu maquina es de alto rendimiento.- dijo Kidou.

-Asi es. Si incrementas el nivel es mas dificil.- explico la chica de Osaka.- Nosotras ni siquiera pudimos llegar al ultimo.

-Que emocionante!- grito Endou parandose del suelo de golpe.- Me dejarias entrenar en este lugar?

-Solo fantan 3 dias para nuestro partido con Epsilon. Si mis calculos no me fallan aqui podremos realizar un buen entrenamiento.- dijo Kazemaru.

-Entonces podemos entrenar?- dijo Endou con una enorme sonrisa.

-Que?- dijo Rika con mala cara.

-Esta prohibido?- dijo Ichinose y eso fue suficiente para convencer a Rika.

-Esta bien, lo pueden utilizar!- dijo la chica abrazando el brazo de estadounidense.

Todos comenzaron a inspeccionar el lugar, quedaron impresionados. Cuando Ichinose que les impresionaba su lugar de entrenamiento, Rika le responde que no era de ella, que lo habian encontrado por accidente. Por eso Natsumi supuso que el lugar podia pertenecerle al Instituto Alien, ya que sus instalaciones eran muy avanzadas.

0-0-0-0-0-0

El entrenamiento comenzo. Cada uno se especializaba en algo. Kazemaru trataba de aumentar su velocidad con la "caminadora" mientras trataba de esquivar los zapatos voladores, cosa que no era muy facil. Fubuki y Yuri trataban de mejorar la fuerza de sus tiros con una maquina que giraba a mucha velocidad, por lo cual bloqueaba los tiros de ambos. Yuri pudo notar como Fubuki volvia a cambiar de personalidad y que con esta tenia muy poca paciencia y se enfadaba con mas facilidad.

Endou entrenaba en un lugar especial para porteros, donde tenia que tratar de detener los balones en un terreno inestable, con eso mejoraria su equilibrio. Mientras que Kidou lideraba al resto del equipo paracambiar de formacion ofensiva y defensiva lo mas rapido que podian sobre una caminadora gigante, pero la mayoria tropezaba o rompia la formacion. Todos estaban decididos a mejorar sus habilidades.

Las tres chicas, Megane, Rika y una chica de su equipo los observaban desde una plataforma, observaban interesados mientras se apoyaban en la baranda. Rika decidio ir a entrenar con Ichinose. La enana del equipo de Rika le pregunto por medio de señas si iba a ir a entrenar, pero el se excuso con que era un jugador estrella y no tenia que entrenar con ellos, pero la chica lo arrastro a entrenar de todos modos.

0-0-0-0-0-0

A la hora del descanso la portera del equipo de Rika les trajo comida, toda tradicional de Osaka. Solo faltaban Fubuki y Yuri. En eso vieron a la chica llegar con el buso puesto y ambas manos en los bolsillos.

-Y Fubuki?- pregunto Endou.

-Quiere seguir entrenando.- explico la chica algo seria mientras tomaba un poco de comida, de la poca que quedaba.- Vengo por algo de comer para el y para mi.

-Piensas seguir entrenando?- pregunto Kidou.

-No, yo pienso descansa un poco, pero el...- dijo la chica algo preocupada.

-Yo te acompaño.- dijo Endou mientras se levantaba.

0-0-0-0-0-0

-Fubuki, trajimos comida!- grito Endou al entrar a la sala, pero Fubuki no lo escucho, trataba de que el balon entrara a la porteria.

-No te va a escuchar.- murmuro Yuri mientras tomaba la comida y la ponia sobre una caja de metal.- Esta frustrado porque aun no logra ganarle a esa maquina.- dijo mientras se volteaba a verlo. Y se podia notar, Fubuki gritaba de la desesperacion.

0-0-0-0-0-0

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron temprano para seguir entrenando y a medida que avanzaba el dia fueron viendo sus avances. Pero Yuri estaba parada en la purta de la sala de entrenamientos donde estaba Fubuki mirandolo sumamente asustada, no podia reconocer al chica de cabello plateado. Ya iba en el nivel 8 y se veia muy cansado. Kidou llego cuando Fubuki descansaba mientras que Yuri entrenaba con la maquina, ambos iban en el mismo nivel de dificultad. La chica se detuvo al notar que el estratega entraba.

-Fubuki, Yuri, necesito que participen en el entrenamiento de defensa.- dijo Kidou. Fubuki, quien estaba sentado apoyando su espalda en el tablero de control de la maquina, se volteo a verlo.

-De acuerdo.- dijo con una sonrisa y su personalidad normal.

Durante la practica Fubuki demostro su gran poder como defensa, bloquendole el balon a los otros jugadores cada oportunidad que tenia. Yuri hacia lo mismo, pero sus movimientos eran algo torpes, se notaba que estaba distraida. En eso Fubuki comienza a marcharse.

-Que pasa Fubuki?- le pregunto Kidou.

-Mejor me voy.- entonces cambio de personalidad.- No tengo tiempo para cosas tan aburridas!- y se va corriendo.

Todos se quedaron mirando sin comprender por que el chico actuaba asi. Yuri se preocupa y sale corriendo tras el.

Ya en el salon de entrenamiento para los delanteros Yuri, aun con la respiracion entrecortada, se acerca a Fubuki, quien estaba parado sin hacer nada, y posa su mano sobre su hombro.

-Fubuki-kun.- pero el chico la golpea fuertemente con el brazo, empujandola y haciendo que se doblara el tobillo al caerse. Los ojos del chico que estaban de color naranjo volvieron a la normalidad al notar lo que habia hecho.

-Yuri-chan estas bien?- pregunto el chico agachandose junto a ella. La chica se sujetaba el tobillo con fuerza.

-Por que actuas asi!- pregunto la chica de golpe mientras levantaba la cabeza rapidamente para ver al chico a los ojos.- Cambias de personalidad cada vez que cambias de posicion en el juego.- el chico abrio los ojos como platos ante la pregunta.

-Lo notaste...- dijo debilmente mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Claro que lo note.- Fubuki se sento junto a ella.

-Veras... lo que pasa es que...- el peliplateado le explico todo lo sucedido con su hermano Atsuya antes de la avalancha que acabo con la vida de toda su familia.

-Sientes la necesidad de estar junto a Atsuya.- dijo la chica mirandose las rodillas.

-Cuando lo volvi a sentir en el campo de juego me senti muy feliz, pero ahora a medida que pasa el tiempo la presencia de Atsuya es cada vez mas fuerte.

La chica no sabia que decir, comprendia a la perfeccion lo duro que debio ser perder a sus padres, pero de ahi a comprender que llego a tener una doble personalidad por su hermano? No sabia que decirle.

-Te duele mucho?- pregunto Fubuki mirando el tobillo lesionado de la rubia. Desvio totalmente el tema.

-Me duele un poco. Sera mejor ir a que me lo venden.- dijo mientras trataba de levantarse. pero Fybuki fue mas rapido que ella.

Fubuki levanto a la rubia del suelo en sus brazos, lo que provoco un notorio sonrojo en ella.

-Bajame!- grito la chica.

-Yo cause este problema, dejame hacer algo para solucionarlo.- dijo el chico con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Puedo caminar, sabes? ¬/¬

-Lo se.^^

-Baka. - dijo la chica resignada.

Fubuki comenzo a caminar en direccion donde estaban Natsumi, Aki y Haruna, para que asi alguien le vendara el pie a Yuri. Ella iba en los brazos del chico con los ojos cerrados y un leve rubor. Cuando llegaron a la plataforma donde estaban las chicas, ellas los miraron algo sonrojadas.

-Que paso?- pregunto Aki mientras Fubuki dejaba a Yuri en el suelo.

-Me cai.- respondio la rubia antes de que el peliplateado se echara la culpa. El muchacho la miro sin comprender por que habia mentido, cuando la culpa era de el.

Los que estaban entrenando en la caminadora mientras cambiaban de formacion miraron hacia arriba para ver lo que pasaba.

-Que pasa?- pregunto Kidou.

-Yuri se lesiono.- respondio Natsumi. Todos intercambiaron miradas de preocupacion mientras se preguntaba, podria jugar en el proximo partido?

-No se preocupen- dijo la delantera.- Sigan entrenando.

Cuando Aki le vendaba el pie Fubuki desidio volver a entrenar, pero Aki lo detuvo al preguntarle:

-A donde vas?

-No tengo tiempo para pequeñeses.- dijo el chico con la personalidad de Atsuya mientras comenza a correr hacia la sala de entrenamientos.

-Que le pasa?- pregunto Aki algo molesta, Yuri solo lo miro preocupada como se marchaba.

-No importa.- dijo Matsura mientras se levantaba, ya que Aki habia terminado de vendarla. Ninguna de las tres chicas alcanzo a decirle algo, porque la rubia ya se habia marchado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A medida que el dia iba llegando a su fin, todos los muchachos llegaron al nivel maximo de entrenamiento con exito. Esto solo significaba una cosa, que podrian jugar a la par con Epsilo, lo cual animo mucho a todos, menos a una, que aun seguia entrenado pasada la media noche. Aki y Endou, preocupados por la ausencia de Fubuki fueron a buscarlo, ademas de que Yuri tampoco estaba en la tienda de las chicas.

Aki y Endou se asomaron a ver por la puerta como Fubuki seguia entrenando.

-Que hacen aqui?- dijo una voz tras ellos. Ambos respingaron y se voltearon para encontrarse con la rubia desaparecida.

-Yuri...- dijo Endou mientras se levantaba. La chica se fijo que se podia ver a Fubuki por la puerta.

-Vinieron a buscarlo, verdad?

-Esque no estaban ninguno de ustedes dos y nos preocupamos.- dijo Aki.

-Dejenlo tranquilo...- comenzo a decir Yuri, pero no pudo terminar, ya que los tres escucharon como Fubuki hablaba por dentro.

-Ya son horas de dormir. Ya es muy noche, tienes que descansar.- dijo con su voz normal. -No, no hay tiempo. Tienes que perfeccionar esa tecnica. - dijo con la voz de Atsuya.

-Esta hablando solo y luce tan extraño.- dijo Aki, mientras que Yuri ponia cara de preocupacion. Al decir esto Fubuki los miro amenazadoramente con sus ojos color naranjo. Aki y Endou se asustaron, pero Yuri no se movio ni un centimetro. Los ojos de Fubuki volvieron a la normalidad y se volteo para que no le vieran el rostro.

-Estas bien Fubuki?- pregunto el portero.

-Si... No es nada.- murmuro el peliplateado, luego levanto el rostro mas alegre.- Pensaba en dejar de entrenar. Vamonos.

-Por supuesto.- dijo Endou, aunque seguia preocupado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Al dia siguiente Epsilon se hizo presente el la base subterranea. Los diez dias acordados habian pasado, era hora del enfrentamiento. Para sorpresa de todos una cancha de futbol aparecio por debajo de ello, lo cual comprobaba que el lugar le pertenecia al Instituto Alien. El partido iba a ser transmitido por todo el pais. Rika jugaria en el equipo como delantera junto a Yuri, mientras que Fubuki jugaria como defensa. Kurimatsu se quedaria en la banca.

El partido que decidiria el destino de la humanidad estaba a punto de comenzar.

**Que ira a pasar en este partido? Lo sabran el el proximo capitulo ^^ Ojala que les haya gustado. dejen reviews. Bye**


	25. Un empate! Y el portero novato!

**Muchisimas gracias por todos sus comentarios ^^ Kiyama Hiroto: yo tambien pienso que a pesar de que Fubuki-kun es muy mujeriego, es muy caballeroso. Aqui les voy a dejar el capitulo numero 25 QUE EMOCION!**

Un empate y un portero novato

El partido estaba a punto de comenzar. Yuri aunque no lo mostrara estaba nerviosa, como delantera del equipo tenia la responsabilidad de anotar goles y no estaba muy segura de poder lograrlo. Se volteo a ver a Fubuki, que se encontraba en la defensa.

-Dos chicas jugaran como delanteras del equipo de Raimon?- se pregunto Megane en voz alta **(yo: oh oh)**

-Repite eso!- grito Yuri isterica con el puño en alto. Kidou e Ichinose la detuvieron justo a tiempo, pero les costo mucho, ya que la fuerza de esa chica se multiplicaba por mil cuando se enfadaba, ella era capaz de dejar a una persona inconsiente de un solo colpe ^^U.

Epsilon dio la patada de inicio y comenzo su ataque. Toko, Kidou y Rika fueron a detener a la delantera de Epsilon, Maquia , pero la extraterrestre los sobrepaso utilizando su tecnica Lluvia de Meteoros. Kazemaru la bloqueo y cuando Fubuki y Kogure se estaban acercando le dio un pase al delantero de Epsilon. El extraterrestre utilizo su tecnica Protones Gadimedes contra Endou, pero este lo detuvo con su Majin the Hand. Endou sonrio con una de sus tipicas sonrisas, la entrenadora Hitomiko miraba impresionada. Los de Raimon sonrieron ante el gran logro de Endou. Dessarm sonrion interesado.

Rika engaño a un defensa fingiendo que iba a utilizar su Roses Splash, pero termina dandole un pase a su "darling", este le dio un pase a Kidou para que ambos utilizaran el Doble Bust contra Dessarm. Pero Dessarm lo detiene, luego muestra que sus pies quedaron marcados en el suelo porque el tiro tuvo fuerza, los de Epsilon se sorprendieron ante tal cosa.

El delantero de Epsilon ataco de nuevo la porteria de Raimon, pero Endou volvio a detener el tiro. Rika utilizo su Roses Splash, pero Dessarm lo detuco con una mano. Todos se estaban peleando por el balon. En un momento Fubuki se volteo a ver a Dessarm, entonces fue cuando la personalidad de Atsuya salio a flote. Le quito el balon a Epsilon y comento a avanzar. Kidou le pide que pase el balon, pero este no le hace caso. El peliplateado realizo su Eternal Blizzard, pero Dessarm detuvo el gol utilizando su Worm Hole. Raimon no podia creer que el portero tuviera una tecnica tan fuerte que hasta detuvo el tiro de Fubuki, quien tenia los ojos como platos si poder creerlo. Los ataques mututos continuaban, nadie daba su brazo a torcer. Yuri y Rika no dejaban de lanzar a la porteria, pero la rubia no habia tenido la oportunidad de realizar su tecnica. Los delanteros de Epsilon tampoco dejaban de lanzar a la porteria de Raimon. El marcador iba 0-0 y la presion comenzaba a sentirse sobre los jugadores. Kidou e Ichinose volvieron a utiliza el Doble Bust, pero no hubo resultado. Fubuki le quito el balon a uno de los defensas de los de Epsilon antes de que lo recibiera y volvio a realizar su Eternal Blizzard. Dessarm tambien volvio a utilizar su Worm Hole, deteniendo asi el tiro.

Epsilon comienza su contraataque.

-Defensa!- grito Yuri mientras comenzaba a correr, pero un dolor punzante en el tobillo la detuvo, cosa que no paso desapercibido por la entrenadora.

Sobrepasaron The Wall de Kabeyama, Kogure intento detenerlos con su Sempujin, pero tambien lo pasaron. El delantero lanzo a la porteria con su tecnica, pero Endou detuvo el tiro con su Majin the Hand.

El silbato del medio tiempo sono, el marcador estaba empatado a 0. Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la banca, Yuri trataba de caminar lo mas normal que podia para que los demas no notaran que cojeaba, sudaba mucho y respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Continuen asi en el segundo tiempo.- dijo Aki en forma de animo. La mayoria del equipo estaba muy animado.

-Haruna, busca hielo para esta chica.- dijo la entrenadora refiriendose a Yuri, el resto del equipo se sorprendio. Haruna salio corriendo en busca de hielo.

-Lo noto...- murmuro la rubia con la mirada triste. Luego miro a la entrenadora con una mirada desidida.- Pero dejeme jugar en el segundo tiempo, estoy segura de que lograre meter un gol!

Todos miraron preocupados a la rubia, ya que podia sucederle lo mismo que le paso a Someoka. Fubuki se sentia horrible, era su culpa de que la chica estubiera lesionada y el no estaba dispuesto a volver a perder un amigo.

-Por favor, no lo hagas.- le rogo el peliplateado a la rubia, pero esta nego con la cabeza decidida.

-Debo hacerlo, es mi deber como delantera del equipo.- dijo la chica desidida. En ese momento llego Haruna con una bosa llena de hielo y se lo puso en el pie izquierdo de Yuri. En ese momento recordo la vez que hablo con la entrenadora en privado.

_Flashback_

_-Podemos hablar?- pregunto la entrenadora Hitomiko a la rubia._

_-Claro entrenadora.- dijo la chica volteandose a verla._

_-Quiero pedirte que te unas al equipo de Raimon.- dijo la mujer sin rodeos. Yuri abrio los ojos como platos.- Se que no pudiste jugar en el ultimo partido de tu equipo en Italia porque en el juego anterior te lesionaste. Pero te pido que pienses sobre mi peticion por favor._

_-Lo pensare.- murmuro la chica con la cabeza gacha._

_Fin Flashback_

-"Ya defraude a mi equipo una vez, no volvere a hacerlo"- penso la rubia.

-Fubuki.- dijo la entrenadora desviando la atencion de Yuri.- No te dejes llevar por la ofensiva, quiero que te concentres en la defensa.

-Entrenadora.- intervino Kidou.- Permita a Fubuki jugar como delantero, ya que su poder de ataque no es suficiente a esa distancia.

-Eh? Y nosotras que?- dijo Rika refiriendose a ella y a Yuri.

-Analice su estrategia en el primer tiempo.- dijo Kidou a la entrenadora.- Y para destruir la defensa de Dessarm necesitamos de la fuerza de Fubuki.

-Entiendo tu punto de vista.- dijo la entrenadora.- Pero este partido se decidira por un gol y no podemos dejar que metan uno.

-Entonces como piensa obtener ese gol de ventaja?

-Aprovecharemos un descuido para que la defensa le permita anotar a Fubuki..- dijo Hitomiko mirando a Fubuki.- Cuando los bloqueemos sera tu oportunidad. Si optenemos un buen contraataque existe la posibilidad de conseguir esa ventaja.

-Hai.- se apresuro en decir el peliplateado.

-Pero sera demaciada carga para Fubuki...- dijo Kidou.

-No te preocupes! Yo me encargare!- dijo el chico de las nieves, luego se volteo a ver a Endou cuando sintio la mano de este sobre su hombro.

-Sera dificil, pero has tu mejor esfuerzo.- le dijo el capitan. Estas palabras paralizaron a Fubuki al recordar que que su padre le dijo esas palabras antes de morir. Yuri noto la reaccion del muchacho.

Mas tarde Endou y Aki notaron la ausencia de Fubuki. Yuri los escucho preguntarse por el y comenzo a buscarlo con la mirada, pero no lo encontro.

El muchacho no regreso hasta que el segundo tiempo estuvo a punto de comenzar. La rubia prefirion no preguntarle donde se habia metido.

El silvato sono, señalando el inicio del segundo tiempo. La tension en el ambiente se podia ocrtar con un cuchillo. Una mediocampista de Epsilon comenzo a correr a la porteria de Raimon, Fubuki fue hacia ella, pero sintio como la personalidad de Atsuya queria salir a flote, logro controlarlo para asi utilizar su Ice Ground luego le dio una pase a Kazemaru. Este cuando utiliza su Deslice Veloz le quitan el balon. Fubuki fue a quitarle el balon a Maquia y de nuevo sintio como Atsuya queria jugar, pero esta vez no pudo detenerlo. Comenzo a correr con el balon hacia la porteria de Epsilon, utilizo su Eternal Blizzard la cual tenia mas fuerza, pero Dessarm lo detuvo con su Worm Hole. El portero seguia desafiando a Fubuki, lo cual hacia que este se molestara mas de lo que ya estaba.

Epsilon contraataco y Fubuki estaba listo para defender, pero por intentar retener a Atsuya lo sobrepasaron. Tres jugadores realizaron su Ataque Gaia, Kogure intento detenerlo con su Sempujin, pero el balon le golpeo en lleno en la espalda, lanzandolo contra la porteria. Endou no pudo detenerlo. El marcador quedo 1-0 a favor del Instituto Alien.

Kogure se sntio culpable de que les anotaran un gol, pero Endou le dijo que no se preocupara, ya que aun tenian tiempo. El partido continuo y con el surgio una nueva tecnica de parte de Domon, llamada por Megane Volcano Cut.

Maquia utilizo su Lluvia de Meteoros para burlar la defensa de Toko y Kabeyama. pero Kogure se encargo de detenerla con su Sempujin. Fubuki comenzo a avanzar con el balon y Atsuya volvio a salir a flote. Queriendo anotar un gol de una vez por todas volvio a utilizar su Eternal Blizzard, pero esta volvio a fracasar ante Dessarm. Ichinose y Rika corrian con el balon, pero Fubuki se los quito para volver a usar su tecnica, la cual esta vez logro entrar. Gracias al peliplateado lograron empatar el marcador. Todo el equipo corrio a abrazarlo, en cuanto Fubuki sintio el abrazo de Yuri volvio a su personalidad normal y se lo devolvio.

El partido continuo y Yuri desidida a desempatar el partido comenzo a correr a toda velocidad hacia la porteria a pesar de su punzante dolor en el tobillo. Esta realizo su Angel Shoot, todos pudieron notar como el tiro tenia una fuerza distinta, pero Dessarm detuvo el tiro con su Warm Hole. Yuri no se pudo sostener en pie y se agacho para sugetarse con fuerza el tobillo para asi disminuir un poco el dolor.

Epsilon contraataco y volvieron a utilizar el Ataque Gaia, pero Endou logro detenerlo con su Majin the Hand, pero esta vez su tecnica fue mas rapida de lo normal. Fubuki volvio a utilizar su Eternal Blizzard, para asi desempatar el partido, pero su confianza se vino al piso cuando vio que Dessarm tenia una tecnica mas poderosa que el Worm Hole, Drill Smasher.

-Juego terminado.- dijo Dessarm lanzando el balon fuera de la cancha.

-Que dijiste!- grito Endou llegando al lado de Fubuki.

-El tiene razon, ya no que ni un minuto.- dijo Furukabu.

-Hora de retirarnos!- grito Dessarm a su equipo.

-Si! A la orden Dessarm!- gritaron ellos mientras se acercaban a su capitan.

Del cielo callo un balon negro que comenzo a producir una niebla obsucura, lo que significaba la retirada de los extraterrestres.

-QUE! Dejate de bromas!- grito Fubuki a punto de ir contra Dessarm, pero Endou lo contuvo sosteniendolo por la espalda.- Esto aun no termina! No huyan!

-La proxima pelea esta mas cerca de lo que imaginan. Y cuando llegue ese momento mostraremos nuestros verdaderos poderes.- dijo Dessarm antes de desaparecer con su equipo tras una luz.

Fubuki grito de desesperacion y en ese momento sintio una division en su interior.

-Oye... te sientes bien?- pregunto preocupado Endou.

-Si, si estoy bien.- dijo el chico mas calmado.- Disculpenme por no anotar otro gol.- luego se fue.

-Pero gracias a ti no perdimos el partido! Gracias!- le grito Endou, el peliplateado solo levanto levemente el brazo.

Yuri miraba preocupada la escena, pero luego puso una mueca de dolor al sentir como le punzaba el tobillo. Todos se reunieron en la banca a descansar, a Yuri le estaban poniendo una nueva venda en el tobillo y el resto se refrescaba con agua. Algunos estaban decepcionados, ya que pensaban que el duro entrenamiento que habian tenido no habia servido de nada. Pero Endou los detuvo al decir que eso no era sierto, ya que gracias al entrenamiento pudieron jugar a la par con Epsilon.

Todos estaban decididos en que en el proximo partido con el Instituto Alien iban a ganar.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Al dia siguiente Endou estaba descansando despues de su entrenamiento y comenzo a hablar con Kidou hasta que llego el señor Furukabu y les conto que habian encontrado una libreta de Endou Daisuke en una secundaria de Fubuoka.

0-0-0-0-0-0

-Vamos a Fubuoka por la otra libreta de mi abuelo!- grito Endou cuando ya estaban camino para alla.

-Si!

-No tengo idea de que hablan, pero vamos por ella!- grito Rika, quien estaba sentada en medio de Ichinose y Domon.

-Por cierto... que haces en la caravana?- pregunto Aki.

-Es obvio! Mi Darling y yo estaremos unidos para siempre. Seria ridiculo que dejara solo a mi lindo amorcito.- dijo Rika con corazones alrededor.

-Que tiene de malo? Mientras mas gente mejor.- dijo Endou.

-No cabe duda que el capitan siempre tiene las palabras correctas!- dijo contenta Rika.

Yuri que intentaba dormir suspiro ante el comentario de Endou. Fubuki la miro al notar que estaba despierta.

-Te despertamos?- pregunto el chico.

-Como no hacerlo con todo este griterio.- dijo la rubia.

-Tienes razon ^^U. Y como esta tu tobillo?- dijo el peliplateado cambiando de tema.

-Mucho mejor, Aki dice que si no me esfuerzo mucho podre jugar en unos dias mas.- dijo animada. Pero luego cambio de expresion.- Yo quiero tanto como tu ganarle a Dessarm, sabes?- luego lo miro a los ojos con una sonrisa.

El muchacho se sorprendio, pero luego le devolvio la sonrisa.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuando llegaron a Fubuoka a todos se les hizo vagamente familiar. Cuando llegaron a la secundaria Yokato Endou, Natsumi y la entrenadora Hitomiko fueron a habar con el director a su oficina. Este hombre tenia en su poder la libreta, ya que Daisuke se la habia dado para que la destruyera si algo le pasaba, pero el no fue capaz de hacerlo. El director y Daisuke habian sido muy buenos durante la infancia. Endou comenzo a leer las tecnicas que habia dentro de la libreta y quedo impresionado con ellas, luego se entero de que su abuelo nunca fue capaz de realizar esas tecnicas. Ebdou se decidio por el Puño de la Justicia. Luego el director le presento a Endou y a los demas al equipo de esa secundaria.

-Hola soy Tora, el capitan de Yokato.- se presento un chico de ojos color cafe claro y con un pañuelo mas obscure que el del color de sus ojos.-Sabemos lo populares que son ustedes, es mas, todos somos sus admiradores.

-Por favor, no digas eso.- dijo Endou avergonzado.

-Ojala seamos amigos.- dijo Tora estrechando su mano con la de Endou.

-Claro, suena genial.- dijo el portero y luego se dirigio al resto del equipo.- Me da gusto conocerlos!

-Igualmente!- dijeron todos, entonces Tora se dio cuenta de algo.

-Oye Tachimukai! Que estas haciendo?- dijo Tora.- Endou-san vino a visitarnos! Dijiste que te sentirias muy onrado si tenias la oportunidad de verlo.

Entonces todos los de Raimon pudieron ver a un chico de cabellos castaño claro y algo alvorotado que llevaba el uniforme de portero del equipo de Yokato. El muchacho estaba muy sonrojado y se escondia tras uno de sus compañeros de equipo. El chico fue muy nervioso a saludar a Endou.

-Endou-san! Mucho gusto, soy Tachimukai Yuuki y voy en primero de secundaria.- dijo el muchacho como si le estuviera hablando a un general.

-Hola, mucho gusto.- dijo Endou ofreciendole la mano. El chico le estrecho la mano exageradamente.

-Que emocion! No volvere a lavarme esta mano nunca!

-No, sera mejor que te laves las manos antes de comer.- dijo Endou, entonces ambos comenzaron a reir.- Entonces te gusta el futbol?

-Si, mucho.

-Tachimuhai solia ser centrocampista del equipo, sin embargo, te admira tanto que se convirtio en portero.- dijo Tora provocando de nuevo un sonrojo en Tachimukai.

-Es cierto lo que dice?- pregunto asombrado el capitan de Raimon.

-Tachimukai, no le vas a mostrar tu tecnica?- pregunto Tora.

-Que tecnica?- pregunto curioso Endou.

-Es una tecnica en la que he estado practicando. Seria un honor que me viera utilizarla, aunque estoy algo nervioso.- dijo Tachimuhai mientras jugaba con sus manos.

-Tranquilo, Endou-kun no muerde.- dijo Yuri mientras se paraba junto a Endou, pero la precencia de la chica solo pudo mas bervioso al inexperto portero. La chica se dio cuenta y miro al resto de Yukato y se dio cuenta de que la mayoria se habia sonrojado, La chica se dio cuenta y se pregunto la causa se sus sonrojos.

-Disculpalos, los pone nerviosos la presencia de una chica tan hermosa como usted, Yuri-san- dijo Tora directamente. Esta respuesta a sus interrogantes le dio un lebe rubor en las mejillas de Yuri. Ella volvio al lado de Fubuki.

-Y a mi me dices mujeriego.- dijo el peliplateado, pero recibio un zape de parte de la rubia.

-Es muy distinto a que yo le guste a varios muchachos a que ande con un par de chicos dostintos cada dia!- dijo ella molesta.

-No te enfades.- dijo mientras se sobaba el lugar del golpe.- Ademas, dice la verdad. eres muy hermosa.- cuando dijo esto la rubia se volteo a verlo, pero este solo la miro con una sonrisa. La chica se sonrojo y miro al frente.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Todos se reunieron en la cancha para ver a Tachimukai jugar en la porteria. Ichinose se habia ofrecido para lanzar a la porteria. Cuando este lanzo el portero detuvo el tiro con la mismisima God Hand. Todos los de Raimon quedaron impresionados con Tachimukai. A Rika no le sorprendio mucho, pero luego le explicaron que a Endou le costo mucho esfuerzo y sudor poder lograr dominar esa tecnica. Tachimukai habia aprendido a usarla solo viendo a Endou en la television. Endou y Tachimukai realizaron sus God Hand al mismo tiempo, produciendo un gran poder al chocar una con otra.

**Hasta aqui lo dejo. Que les parecio? Cada vez se acerca mas el regreso de Goenji ^^ Dejen reviews! Bye**


	26. Genesis aparece

**Quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios, pero...**

**Yuri-chan: como que soy despistada!**

**yo: ya calmate yuri-chan ^^U, admitelo, en cuanto a ese tema eres bastante despistada.**

**Yuri-chan: ¬¬ Ah! por cierto. Quiero agradecer tus comentarios Ryou-kun! Ojala tengamos un partido pronto y no te preocupes, ya pronto podre volver a jugar.**

**Bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo numero 26 y me alegra decir que cada vez queda menos para el regreso de Goenji-kun! Ojala que lo disfruten.**

Genesis aparece

Tora le pregunto a Endou si querian entrenar con ellos, el portero accedio gustoso. Todos entrenaban felices y le demostraban a Yokato sus habilidades. Yuri corria, pero fue detenida por Fubuki, quien la tomo del hombro.

-No te esfuerces, bien?- dijo el peliplateado, esta accion solo provoco que la chica sonriera. Se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla, que no paso desapercibido por el resto de los muchahcos.

-No te preocupes, voy a estar bien.- dijo la chica mientras volvia al entrenamiento.

Endou estaba tan pensativo con lo del puño de la justicia, que no se dio cuenta que un balon iba directo a su cara hasta que le dio en lleno en ella. Aki le puso una toalla mojada en el rostro, para asi disminuir el dolor.

-Seguramente pensabas en la tecnica secreta.- dijo la chica.

-Como pudiste saberlo?- pregunto el capitan.

-Endou-kun, recuerda que soy una de las ayudantes de este equipo y conozco a los jugadores.- dijo con una sonrisa. Endou se sento dejando caer la toalla de su rostro.

-Oye, que crees que querra de decir con abrir y cerrar el puño despues de hacer braz, boom y kaboom?- pregunto el chico.

-Con la mano abierta haces la God Hand, con la mano cerrada el Puño Explosivo.- dijo la chica pensativa.

-Se referia al impulso de la God Hand?

-Si, asi es. Ya no necesitamos el braz dentro del boom y kaboom.

-El braz es cuando pisas con firmeza y el kaboom es cuando usas el puño.

-Entonces que es el boom?

-Pues... no tengo ni la menor idea.

-Creo que ser deficil desifrarlo, perdoname por no poder ayudarte.- dijo Aki con una sonrisa.

-Para nada, te agradezco que me hayas puesto atencion.- dijo el portero con una de sus tipicas sonrisas.

0-0-0-0-0

Por la tarde todos se acercaron a tomar agua, mientras lo hacian conversaban unos con otros y se podia ver como Kogure tenia un frasco de salsa picante en la mano ^^U, quizas que cosa queria hacer. Cuando Endou llego junto a los demas se estiraba el cuello, ya que aun tenia dolor de cabeza por el golpe en la cara.

-Oye, Endou, no les gustaria tener un partido mañana?- le pregunto Tora.

-Seria genial, quisiera ver sus jugadas, son una maravilla.- dijo Tachimukai.

-Me parese bien, hagamoslo!- dijo el portero emocionado para variar.

0-0-0-0-0

En la noche tanto como los de Raimon como los de Yokato estaban sentados en la mesa para la cena. Yuri habia ayudado a las chicas a prepararla y luego se sento al lado de Fubuki. Cuando Megane le dio un bocado al currie escupio fuego por la boca.

-Kogure!- grito enfadada Yuri mientras que el chico reia victorioso con un frasco de salsa picante en la mano. Kogure espero que Tachimukai tuviera la misma reaccion, pero no sucedio nada, cuando el chico de pelos de punta provo la comida del portero comenzo a escupir fuego al igual que Megane.

-Tachimukai, no me digas que...- dijo Domos.

-No te pico la salsa?- pregunto Kabeyama.

-Veran, lo que sucede es que a mi me gusta mucho el picante- dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Todos ya estaban durmiendo, bueno, casi todos. Endou se levanto para subir al techo de la caravana y ahi se encontro con Fubuki.

-Fubuki? Conque aqui estabas..- dijo el capitan provocando que Fubuki se volteara a verlo.

-Me puedo unir?- escucho Endou por debajo de el, al mirar pudo ver a Yuri con su saco de dormir y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Claro, pero que paso que no quieres dormir con las otras chicas?- pregunto Endou mientras la ayudaba a subir.

-Lo que pasa es que Rika habla dormida ¬¬ y adivina de quien.- dijo la rubia algo molesta.

-Me lo imagino.- respondio Endou con una gota en la cabeza.

Los tres estaban acostados mirando las estrellas. La chica estaba al medio de ambos chicos.

-El cielo en Hokkaido se veia mucho mas alto.- dijo Fubuki.

-Ya veo..- dijo el capitan.

-Alla las estrellas se veian como cabezas de alfiler en un cielo cubierto de hielo.- continuo el peliplateado.- En cambio aqui me da la impresion de que estamos mas cerca. Lo mismo me sucede con Atsuya.- lo ultimo lo dijo debilmente. Endou no entendio de lo que habalba, pero Yuri si.

-No es nada Endou-kun.- se apresuro en decir Fubuki.- Oye, en el partido contra Epsilon, no actue algo extraño?- al decir esto Yuri se sento sin decir ni una palabra, seria mejor dejar que Endou lo hiciera.

-Extraño? No, para nada.- dijo el capitan.- Opino que gracias a ti pudimos empatar el partido. No cabe duda que eres un goleador estrella.- al decir esto Fubuki se volteo a ver al cielo y Yuri escondio si rostro entre sus piernas.

-Es verdad, la razon por la que vinieron a nuestro pueblo fue para buscar a un goleador estrella.- dijo el peliplateado.

-Asi es, y nos demostraste tu gran poder y desidiste formar parte de nuestro equipo.- al decir esto Fubuki se volteo completamente al lado contrario, para no seguir hablando. Ante esta reaccion Endou se sento y luego noto la presencia de alguien.

-Que pasa Tachimukai? Acaso no puedes dormir? Ven sube con nosotros.- dijo Endou.

Yuri no tenia ganas de hablar, asi que fingio dormir al igual que Fubuki. Endou y Tachimukai estuvieron hablando sobre el Puño de la Justicia, pero no llegaron a nada.

0-0-0-0-0

Al dia siguiente estaban por iniciar el partido de practica contra Yokato, Fubuki jugaria como delantero y Yuri se quedaria en la banca para prevenir que su lesion empeorara.

-De acuerdo..- dijo resignada la rubia con las manos en la nuca..- Pero que conste que mi tobillo esta casi sano.

-Sera mejor que no te esfuerces.- dijo Kidou.

Rika jugaria en lugar de Yuri en la delantera. Raimon da la patada de inicio y comienza a avanzar a la otra porteria. Tora le quito el balon a Fubuki, quien estaba un poco despistado.

-En que piensa ese goleador de segunda!- dijo Rika.

Yuri desde la banca observaba e silencio. Kabeyama les roba el balon con The Wall y luego le da un pase a Kidou y el a Kazemaru. El comienza a avanzar con gran velocidad y luego le da el balon a Rika. Tachimukai detiene el Spinning Shot de Ichinose con su God Hand. Todos miraban asombrados, en cambio Endou se emociono mas. Luego un chico de Yukato realizo su Disparo Arcoiris, Endou ontento utilizar el Puño de la Justicia. En un inicio parecia que lo iba a lograr, pero luego la fuerza se esfumo, pero al menos logro desviar el tiro. Son embargo un jugador de Yukato alcanzo el balon y lanzo a la porteria, pero Domon lo detuvo a tiempo. El equipo de Raimon desidio defender la porteria para que asi Endou pudiera perfeccionar su nueva tecnica.

Yokato seguia atacando, Yuri miraba desde la banca sentada de forma india mientras jugaba con las manos ansiosa. Domon les quita el balon con su Volcano Cut y comienza a avanzar velozmente hasta la otra porteria, luego le da un pase a Kurimatsu. quien puso en prueba su nueva tecnica a la que llamo Dash Accel. Aunque a Megane le molesto que le pusiera nombre. Luego le da un pase a Kazemaru, que comienza a avanzar a gran velocidad y los jugadores de Yokato no lo podian alcanzar. Yokato no podia quitarle el balon a Raimon. Tachimukai miraba impresionado como jugaban los Inazuma Eleven. Rika utilizo su Roses Splash, pero el chico lo detuvo con la God Hand.

-Bien!-dijo Endou.

-Nada de bien, no pudimos anotar!- dijo Toko molesta.

Endou: o.O

Rika molesta le dijo a Ichinose que realizaran un tiro "lleno de amor". Kogure agrego que seria un milagro se logra anotar. Era el turno de Yokato para atacar, sobrepasando la defensa de Raimon.

-Se acoplan a nuestra velocidad.- dijo Yuri pensativa desde la banca.

-Lo sabia! Esos chicos analizan la estrategia de nuestro juego.- dijo Kidou mientras corria.

Le dan un pase a Tora, pero este es detenido por Fubuki, quien utilizo su Ice Ground. El peliplateado comienza a correr y le da un pase a Domon.

-"Esta reteniendo la personalidad de Atsuya"- penso Yuri pensativo, las otras chicas solo la miraban, ella no habia emitido ni una sola palabra desde que comenzo el partido, a lo mas pensaba en voz alta.

Domon le da un pase a Ichinose.

-Haremos ese tiro lleno de amor.- dijo Rika acercandose a Ichinose.

-No entiendo a que te refieres.- pregunto el estadounidense.

-Que cosa mas, el resultado de nuestra union, la Butterfly Dream!- dijo Rika con corazones alrededor.

-Que?

-Vamos, dame tu mano. Confía en mi.- dijo la chica extendiendo su mano.

-Ichinose! Vamos, intentalo.- dijo Kidou.

-Ya! Hazlo!- lo alentó Domon.

-Esta bien! Esta bien! Hagamoslo.- respondio Ichinose ante la presion. Estaba a punto de darle la mano cuando les quitan el balon con el Malabar de la Muerte.

-Ay no!- dijo Rika.

-Pobres, destruyeron su amor. Aunque desde un principio nunca existio.- dijo Kogure en son de burla.

Yokato no dejaba de dar pases hasta que lanzaron a la porteria con el Disparo Arco iris. Endou volvio a intentar utilizar el Puño de la justicia, pero volvio a pasar lo mismo que sucedio la ultima vez. Luego un jugador de Yokato le dio un cabezaso al balon cuando Endou seguia en el suelo, pero Kidou lo rechazo justo a tiempo.

Por una extraña razon Yuri se sentia observada y se voltea a ver a la azotea, donde vio a un chico de cabello rojo y que llevaba puesta una chaqueta color naranja. El muchacho noto y le devolvio la mirada a la rubia. Su mirada era fria, pero de todas maneras le sonrio a Yuri, esta solo regreso su atencion hacia la cancha.

El silvato del medio tiempo sono y el marcador quedo 0-0 en el primer tiempo. Endou y Tachimukai intercambiaron miradas.

-Creen que no tienen las habilidades suficientes para entrenar con ustedes?- pregunto la entrenadora.

-Solo nos estan analizando detenidamente.- dijo Yuri sentada en la banca.-Nuestras deficiencias como equipo salen a flote a medida que avanza el partido.

Todos estaban emocionados por continuar el partido. Yuri, quien estaba sentada en forma de indio y tenia apollado el menton en las manos, miro a la entrenado que se acababa de acercar a ella.

-Quiero que jueges en el segundo tiempo.- dijo Hitomiko, Yuri no se movio ni un centimetro, pero el resto se sorprendio.

-Pero Yuri-chan aun esta lesionada!- se apresuro en decir Fubuki.

-No pasa nada Fubuki-kun...- dijo la nombrada sin moverse de su lugar.

-Pero...

-Haz tu mejor esfuerzo!- dijo Endou apoyando una mano en el hombro de la chica.

Mientras Endou sujetaba a Kogure, Fubuki suspiro mientras sujetaba su bufanda, Kazemaru se le acerco.

-Fubuki, que te sucede? No piensas tener la actitud de ataque como en el partido contra Epsilon?- pregunto el atleta. El nombrado solo volteo la cabeza e hizo una sonrisa forzada.

Yuri jugaria como medio campista, mientras que Kurimatsu se quedo en la banca. El segundo tiempo inicio, Yokato comenzo su ataque, pero Ichinose les quita el balon con su Flame Dance. Los de Yokato intentaron quitarle el balon a Kidou con el Malabar de la Muerte, pero este le da un pase hacia atras a Fubuki. El peliplateado comenzo a tener una lucha interna entre dejar jugar a Atsuya o ser el mismo, pero mientras eso sucedia le quitaron el balon.

-Kuso.- dijo Yuri mientras corria hacia el chico que le habia robado el balon a Fubuki y le impidio el paso, pero este le dio un pase a un compañero.

Cuando estuvieron en frente de la porteria de Raimon volvieron a utilizar su Disparo Arco iris, Endou esta vez detuvo el tiro utilizando su Majin the Hand.

-Que te parecio Tachimukai? La observaste bien?- dijo el jugador de Yukato.

-No puede ser! Todo este tiempo querian lograr que Endou utilizara su Majin the Hand, solo para que Tachimukai la viera?- dijo Yuri.- Sera que... podra imitarlo solo viendola una vez?

Endou le lanzo el balon a Ichinose, quien utilizo su Spinning Shot. Lo siguiente que sucedio nadie de los de Raimon lo podia creer, Tachimukai imito la Majin the Hand, pero esta no tuvo la suficiente fuerza para detener el tiro. Dejando el marcador 1-0 a favor de Raimon.

-Lo sabia. Su habilidad de observacion es admirable. Le basto con verla solo una vez.

Tachimukai volvio a probar la Majin the Hand con el Roses Splash de Rika, pero tampoco logro detenerlo. Tambien lo hizo con el Angel Shoot de Yuri y el Twin Boost de Ichinose y Kidou, pero no logro detener ni uno de los dos tiros. Dejando el marcador 4-0 a favor de Raimon. Despues todos los de Yukato se sorprendieron al ver como Endou salia de la porteria para realizar con Ichinose y Domon El Fenix. Asi Raimon anoto su quinto y ultimo gol. Los jugadores de ambos equipos se dieron la mano. Yuri se acerco a Tachimukai y le extendio la mano, sorprendiendolo y sonrojandolo a la vez.

-Me has sorprendido, tienes gran habilidad como portero.

-Gracias Matsura-san!- dijo nerviosamente el chico mientras le estrechaba la mano a la rubia.

-Por favor, solo dime Yuri. Todos me dicen asi.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

En otra parte Kidou, Endou, Ichinose y Domon hablaban.

-Que opinas de la Majin the Hand de Tachimukai?- dijo Kidou.

-Lo vi durante el partido y vi como iba mejorando, es un jugador con mucho talento.- dijo Ichinose.

-Evoluciona durante el partido, me recuerda a alguien que conozco.- dijo Domon refiriendose a Endou.

-Fue capaz de perfeccionar la God Hand, probablemente en unos dias logre utilizar la Majin the Hand.- dijo Kidou, mientras lo decia Domon se dio cuenta de como Tachimukai los miraba.

-Endou, mira.- dijo Domon llamandole la atencion a su capitan.

Endou se acerco al joven portero y ambos estrecharon sus manos.

-Se parecen mucho.- comento Yuri refiriendose a ambos porteros al lado de Toko.

-Tienes razon.- le respondio la chica, luego comenzo a buscar con la mirada a alguien.- Oye, y Fubuki?

Ambas lo buscaron con la mirada, pero no lo encontraron por ningun lado, ya que en ese momento se encontraba en el baño refrescandose la cara desidiendose a controlar a Atsuya.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Por la tarde Endou le mostro su forma de entrenamiento a Tachimukai, le dijo que esa seria la mejor forma de perfeccionar la Majin the Hand, asi que ambos comenzaron a entrenar con los neumaticos.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Por la noche solo quedaba Endou cuando llego el misterioso Hiroto, este le dijo que si podian tener un partido contra su equipo, cosa que Endou acepto. El partido seria al dia siguiente al mediodia en la secundaria Yukato.

0-0-0-0-0-0

El dia del encuentro estaba nublado y amenazaba con llover, sin embargo los de Raimon ya estaban calentando para el partido.

-Endou-kun.- dijo la entrenadora Hitomiko.

-Que sucede?

-Estas seguro que ese chico se llama Hiroto?

-Si, eso fue lo que me dijo.- le respondio el portero.

-Ya veo...- dijo la mujer preocupada.

En cuanto llego la hora acordada una neblina obscura rodeo la cancha de futbol.

-No puede ser.- dijo Yuri.

-Sera Epsilon?- se pregunto Kabeyama.

El equipo de Hiroto aparecio tras una luz azulina, sus uniformes eran parecidos a los de Tormenta Geminis y Epsilo, lo cual solo significaba una cosa, ellos eran parte del Instituto Alien. Hiroto era su capitan. Segun el pelirrojo su equipo se llamaba Genesis. Todos llegaron a la conclusion de que en el Instituto Alien habian aun mas equipos, lo que queria decir que la lucha por la humanidad solo estaba comenzando.

**Hasta aqui se los dejo, los dejare con un poquitin de suspenso ^^ de nuevo gracias por sus reviews. Bye!**


	27. Desunión! Raimon se quiebra!

**Hola a todos! Quiero agradecerle a todos por sus comentarios y quiero que sepan que yo tambien estoy emocionada de que Goenji-kun haga su gran aparicion ^^ ojala que este cap. les guste. Aqui voy!**

Desunion! Raimon se quiebra!

Endou no podia creer que Hiroto era en verdad un extraterrestre, pero lo unico que queria el pelirrojo era tener un partido. Tambien se entreraron que su nombre verdadero era Gran. Todos estaban decididos a dar lo mejor de si para este partido.

Antes de comenzar le partido el cielo se habia despejado. Raimon estaba reunido tratando de decidir lo que harian para el partido. Mientras esto sucedia, Fubuki estaba en el baño batallando una lucha interna contra Atsuya. Cuando este regreso a la cancha Endou y Yuri notaron que estaba algo extraño.

-Te pasa algo?- pregunto Endou. Este se volteo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No es nada.

-Estas seguro?- pregunto preocupada Yuri. En eso se acerca Kidou.

-Fubuki. Te pido que seas delantero el dia de hoy.- dijo el estratega.- Van a ser tres delanteros con Rika y Yuri.- luego se volteo hacia Hitomiko.- Esta bien eso entrenadora?

-Si, dejo las decisiones a cargo tuyo.- dijo la mujer.

-Muy bien! Vamos a ganar!- dijo Rika emocionada.

-Anota con tu Eternal Blizzard como siempre, de acuerdo?- dijo Domon. El solo asintio.

-Vamos chicos!- grito Endou mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la cancha.

Yuri, Rika y Fubuki serian delanteros, Ichinose, Kidou y Kazemaru serian medio campista y Domon, Toko, Kogure y Kabeyama serian defensas. Kurimatsu se quedaria en la banca.

El silbato suena y Fubuki le da el balon a Yuri, quien comienza a avanzar, pero se lo quitan facilmente. La chica no lo podia creer. La velocidad de Genesis era impensable y gracias a ella comenzaron a avanazar rapidamente hasta la porteria de Raimon. Gran lanza el balon a la porteria y Endou intenta detenerlo con su Majin the Hand, pero no lo logro, su tiro tenia mucha fuerza. Todos estaban sorprendidos, incluso lo estaba Gran, quien no esperaba que pasara tan facilmente a la porteria. Todos estaban muy preocupados y Fubuki volvia a escuchar la voz de Atsuya dentro de el. Atsuya insistia en que debia marcar un gol, pero Fubuki no lo queria dejar salir, el mismo queria anotar un gol. Ulvida avanzo a gran velocidad y le dio un pase a Gran, quien volvio a anotar un gol atravesando la Majin the Hand. Y asi siguio el partido, marcaban gol uno tras otro y el resto del equipo no podia hacer nada para evitarlo. El marcador iba 10-0 y Raimon se estaba comenzando a desesperar. Gran volvio a lanzar a la porteria y Endou volvio a fallar. Genesis llevaba una ventaja de 15 goles y Endou se dejo caer al suelo agotado, pero se volvio a levantar. Todos estaban decididos a anotar una gol, Kidou logra quitarles el balon y le da un pase a Fubuki, pero se desconcentro al sentir que Atsuya estuvo a punto de salir a flote, en eso pierde el balon. El chico frustrado seguia escuchando la voz de su hermano dentro de el, quien le seguia diciendo cosas que le quitaban su seguridad, pero en eso siente una mano en su hombro. Al voltearse ve a Yuri.

-Yuri-chan...

-Ya volveremos a tener otra oportunidad, ya veras.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa, pero el chico comenzo a caminar con la mirada cacha hacia el centro de la cancha.

Kidou le vuelve a dar un pase a Fubuki, cuando el comeienza a vanzar hacia la otra porteria sus dos personalidades comienza a mesclarse y a salir aleatoriamente. Al ver esto Yuri se preocupa. Fubuki Shirou es quien termina realizando la Eternal Blizzard, pero el portero de Genesis lo detiene con facilidad. El chico se tiro al piso de rodilla y respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Estas bien, Fubuki?- le pregunto Ichinose.

-Lo siento. Me puse un poco nervioso.

-No te preocupes por eso Fubuki!- grito Endou desde la porteria.- Vamos a conseguirlo la proxima vez!

El partido continuo, pero el estado de los jugadores de Raimon era lamentable, todos estaban heridos.

-Ya basta!- grito Yuri en un momento de desesperacion e intento quitarle el balon a Ulvida, casi lo logra, pero cae al piso tras recibir un golpe con el codo en la cabeza. La diferencia era de 20 goles a cero.

Fubuki seguia teniendo una lucha interna contra su hermano y Kazemaru cada vez mas perdia sus esperanzas. Cuando Gran estuvo en frente de la porteria de Raimon utilizo su Ryuusei Blade contra Endou, Fubuki, quien tuvo una division en su personalida, la cual se noraba en sus ojos, ya que tenia uno de su color normal y el otro de color naranja, comenzo a correr desesperadamente y se interpone entre la porteria y el tiro de Hiroto, resibiendo el tiro en lleno en la cabeza.

-Fubuki-kun!- grito Yuri levantandose con dificultad del suelo. En un principio no se podia distinguir mucho por la cantidad de polvi que se habia producido, pero todos comenzaron a correr hacia donde estaba Fubuki para auxiliarlo. El chico estaba inconsiente y tenia varias heridas en el rostro. Aki le puso una toalla bajo la cabella para que la apollara. Tachimukai salio corriendo para llamar una ambulancia, Yuri quien estaba por detras del monton perdio de apoco el conosimiento y termino callendo al suelo. Toko y Kidou solo escucharon el sonido que hizo al tocar el piso y se voltearon a verla.

-Yuri!- grito Toko mientras se agachaba junto a ella. Kidou apoyo la cabeza de la chica sobre sus brazos y trataba de que reaccionara, pero era inutil. El estratega reacciono a levantarle el flequillo y ver como tenia una herida en la cabeza, la cual sangraba y estaba inflamada.

-Me pregunto si estan bien.- dijo Hiroto cuando se acerco al tumulto. Pero sus compañeros le dijeron que no valían la pena, ni siquiera les servia de calentamiento.

Kazemaru miraba atemorizado como Genesis desaparecia.

0-0-0-0-0

Todos se encontraban en el hospital en la habitacion de Fubuki, el doctor les dijo que sus heridas no eran tan graves. En ese momento ni Yuri ni Toko se encontraban, ya que le estaban revisando las heridas a la rubia y la pelirrosa se habia ofrecido a acompañarla.

Todos se echaban la culpa de que Fubuki y Yuri estuvieran heridos, ya que si hubieran podido detener a Genesis no habria habido necesidad de que los dos chicos se sacrificaran por el equipo.

-No digan tonterias.- dijo una voz femenina desde la puesta de la habitacion, al voltearse todos vieron a Yuri, quien llevaba la chaqueta en la mano, entonces todos pudieron apreciar que tenia casi todo el brazo derecho vendado y aunque no se notara por su flequilo, tenia un parche sobre la herida que Kidou habia visto. Toko estaba tras ella.- Si hice lo que hice fue mi propia decisión, asi que no se echen la culpa.- La rubia comenzo a ponerse la chaqueta. Ella era la unica que tenia el buso del equipo puesto, el resto aun llevaban puesto el uniforme de Raimon.

-Fubuki-sempai realmento lo hixo solo para tener el balon?- pregunto Haruna, todos la miraron interrogantes, sin poder entender de lo que hablaba, pero Yuri sabia a la perfeccion a lo que se referia.- umm.. yo pense.. que..

-Que cosa, Otonashi?- pregunto Endou.

-Me asusto un poco.- dijo al fin la chica.

-Por su mirada?- pregunto la rubia llamando la atencion de todos.

-Usted tambien lo noto?- pregunto Haruna.- La expresion de su rostro cuando ocurrio...

-Tienes razon, nunca lo habia visto con esa expresion en su rostro.- dijo Toko.

-Incluso cuando estaba luchando contra Epsilon... En in monton de ocasiones en que su aura cambiaba una vez que poseia el balon, pero... En ese moemneto, parecia extrañamente nervioso.- dijo Harun, en ese momento Endou se dio cuenta de algo.

-Que pasa, Endou-kun?- pregunto Aki.

-En realidad, Fubuki me pregunto algo despues del partido contra Epsilon.- respondio el portero.- Queria saber su habia actuado extraño. Pero yo no sabia que contestarle, asi que... - al decir esto recordo lo que la habia respondido al peliplateado en esa ocasion.- Yuri, tu tambien estabas ahi, por que no dijiste nada?- Pero Yuri no respondio.

-Usted sabia algo de esto, verdad entrenadora?

Todos se voltearon a verla, pero ella no se atrevio a verlos a los ojos.

-Sabia usted algo de esto? Entrenadora.- dijo Endou, pero antes de que ella respondiera Yuri hablo.

-Fubuki-kun tenia un hermano gemelo mas joven.- comenzo a hablar la rubia.- Su nombre era Atsuya. Le toco estar junto a Fubuki-kun en un en un equipo de futbol. El gemelo mayor robaba el balon, mientras que el gemelo mas joven marcaba los goles. Ellos era la convinacion perfercta defensa-delantero. Pero un dia, tuvieron un accidente.- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Su familia conducia a casa despues de un partido de futbol...- continuo la entrenadora.- Hubo una avalancha.- al decir esto todos miraron incredulos.- Afortunadamente, Fubuki-kun se salvo porque fue empujado fuera del coche justo a tiempo. Pero Atsuya-kun y sus padres... Desde entonces la personalidad de Atsuya nacio dentro de Fubuki.

-La personalidad de Atsuya?- pregunto Ichinose.

-Fubuki-kun tiene dos personalidades dentro de el.- dijo Yuri mirando al peliplateado que se encontraba inconsiente.

-Entonces... la Eternal Blizzard..- dijo Kazemaru.

-Es una tecnica de Atsuya- dijo la entrenadora.

Todos miraron incredulos a la entrenadora y a Yuri. La entrenadora explico que el esfuerzo que hacia Fubuki contra el Instituto Alien le hizo perder el dominio sobre el delicado equilibrio de su corazon. Aki se enfado con la entrenadora, diciendole que si sabia del estado de Fubuki, no debio ponerlo en el equipo. Diciendole que solo le preocupaba ganarle al Instituto Alien y que no le importaba la salud de Fubuki. Ichinose la detuvo. Hitomiko se excuso con que era su deber crear al equipo mas fuerte del mundo. Cuando ella se retiro todos se voltearon a ver a Yuri.

-Si tu sabias lo que le pasaba a Fubuki! Por que no nos lo dijiste!- exploto Endou, Yuri se sorprendio, pero mantuvo la mirada al frente.

-Porque no me correspondia.

-De que hablas!- dijo Endou mas enfadado.

-Si Fubuki-kun no dijo nada, era por algo! Cuando a uno le suceden estas cosas no lo anda contando a los cuatro vientos!- grito de vuelta la rubia. Entonces Endou cayo en cuenta que la chica habia sufrido al igual que Fubuki, la mayoria en ese cuarto no entendia lo que ella sentia, ni tampoco a lo que se referia.- YO TAMPOCO LE CUENTO LO QUE ME PASA AL RESTO! O como crees que me he sentido todo este tiempo? Frustrada, enfadada y culpable! Una ira siempre esta dentro de mi y siempre amenaza con salir!- grito la chica, ya no estaban hablando del peliplateado.

-Lo siento... no sabia...- comenzo a decir Endou avergonzado.

-CLARO QUE NO SABIAS! Nunca nadie se preocupo por preguntarmelo!- al decir esto salio de la habitacion.

Entonces Endou comenzo a echarse la culpa, pero Kidou lo detuvo. Kidou comenzo a explicar que todos dependian demasiado de que Fubuki anotara un gol, lo cual lo presiono. Para ganarle al Instituto Alien necesitaban volver a jugar como un equipo. Poco a poco Kazemaru comenzo a irse.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Despues de una conversacion que tuvieron Endou y Kazemaru, el atleta le dijo que ya no iba a seguir luchando, que se marcharia. Kurimatsu lo escucho y cuando se lo conto al resto del equipo, nadie lo podia creer. La entrenadora Hitomiko lo habia dejado marchar, ya que no tenia sentido tener a alguien que habia perdido su pasion por el futbol en el equipo.

Cuando todos iban a entrenar Endou se nego, ya que ya no tenia ganas de seguir jugando. Durante esos dias Endou entro en una inmensa depresion, solo se quedaba sentado en la azotea de la escuela sin hacer nada. Intentaron animarlo, pero no hubo resultato. El estado del portero tambien se reflejo en el juego de los demas, ya que durante las practicas no jugaban bien o simplemente no tenian animos. Yuri tampoco aparecia por ningun lado. El equipo poco a poco comenzaba a desintegrarse. Tambien se podia notar como Kurimatsu estaba deprimido por la ausencia de Kazemaru, Fubuki, Endou y Yuri, ua que sin ellos ya no era el mismo equipo.

Al dia siguiente el equipo se entero que durante la noche Kurimatsu se habia marchado. Yuri habia reaparecido, pero se mostraba distante, y tampoco podia entrenar, ya que sus heridas aun no sanaban, asi que psaba la mayoria del tiempo visitando a Fubuki en el hospital. La ida de Kurimatsu no ayuda en la depresion de Endou. Entonces la entrenadora anuncio que iba a sacar a Endou del equipo y que Kidou se volveria el nuevo capitan de Raimon, el estratega se nego a la oferta y le dijo que el unico capitan de Raimon era Endou Mamoru. Hitomiko acepto, pero dijo que si antes de marcharse de ese lugar el portero no volvia a la normalidad, lo iba a regresar a Tokyo.

Kidou y Aki encontraron la manera de supirle el animo a Endou. Aki se encargaria de hacer que el portero mirara como Tachimukai daba lo mejor de si para perfeccionar su Majin the Hand contra el Twin Boost de Ichinose y Kidou. El chico miraba interesado como el joven portero no se rendia y seguia intentandolo. La vida regreso a los ojos de Endou cuando vio como Tachimukai lograba realizar la tecnica despues de varioa intentos.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Amigos, lamento haberles causado problemas.- dijo Endou rodeado por el resto del equipo por la tarde.- Prometo nunca mas ponerme triste.

-Tu eres el capitan de Raimon y nunca podran remplazarte.- dijo Kidou apoyando una mano en el hombro del chico.

-Tambien queria pedirte disculpas.- dijo Endou a Yuri, quien se sorprendio.- No debi jusgarte.

-Yo soy la que se debe disculpar, no debi decir esas cosas.- dijo la chica, pero Endou nego con la cabeza.

-Tenias todo el derecho de decir lo que dijiste.- luego se volteo hacia la entrenadora.- En verdad lo lamento mucho, entrenadora. Espero no volverla a defraudar.

-Si escucho que ya no eres util para el equipo te sacare, no importa lo que pase.- respondio la mujer estrictamente.

-Muy bien!- dijo Endou, en eso llega Tachimukai.

-Por favor, dejame formar parte del equipo.- dijo el chico.- Pense que si lograba hacer la Majin the Hand les podria servir de gran ayuda.

-Tachimukai.- dijo Endou tomandolo de los hombros.- No hay problema, entrenadora?

-No.

-Se lo agradezco mucho.- dijo el chico mientras hacia una reverencia. Luego hizo lo mismo con el resto del equipo.- Espero que seamos un gran equipo.

-Si!- dijeron todos.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Al dia siguiente todos estaban corriendo alrededor de la cancha cuando Fubuki aparecio acompañado por la entrenadora. Todos se acercaron a el.

-Dime. Ya te sientes mejor?- le pregunto Endou

-Por supuesto.- luego mira alrededor.- Veo que preocupe a todos. Y por sierto, Yuri-chan, como estan tus heridas.

-Muy bien.- dijo ella mientras se levantaba el flequillo mostrando el parche.- Solo fue un golpe, Kidou-kun se preocupaba de que fuera una contusion. Y en cuanto a mi brazo, ya me quitaron las vendas.

-Muy bien! Ahora vamos a entrenar!- grito Endou emocionado.

La entrenadora recibio una llamada de Hibiki, al colgar le comunico a los muchachos lo siguiente:

-Al parecer hay otro jugador en Okinawa, lo llaman el "goleador de fuego".

-Goleador de Fuego?- se pregunto Endou.- Ya se!- luego se voltea hacia Kidou.- Es Goenji!

Al decir esto Yuri habrio los ojos como platos sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Todos decidieron ir a Okinawa para asi encontrar a Goenji.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Todos iban en barco, la mayoria del equipo no tenia la chaqueta puesta por el calor, solo Kidou, Fubuki y Kabeyama la tenian puesta. Todos estaban muy emocionados por encontrar a Goenji, aunque nada les garantizaba que fuera el. En eso llega Toko enfadada buscando a Kogure, ya que le habia rayado toda la cara mientras dormi, el resto solo rio.

Kabeyama y Fubuki tenian mucho calor. Fubuki solo se hacia viento con tu bufanda, Yuri estaba sentada con ellos, en Italia hacia mucho calor durante el verano, asi que no le afectaba tanto el calor, pero de todos modos se habia sacado la chaqueta y se la habia amarrado a la cintura. Megane miraba impresionado los corales que habian en el mar. Los tres chicos le dijeron que tuviera cuidado, ya que se podia caer. Pero a pesar de las advertencias se cayo. Yuri, Fubuki y Kabeyama se asomaron y le avisaron al resto que Megane se habia caido al agua. Todos se asomaron, a lo lejos un chico observaba, cuando Endou estuvo a punto de lanzarse a ayudarlo, el muchacho que estaba en el puerto ya lo estaba ayudando a llegar a la orilla.

Ya en la orilla le agradecieron al misterioso muchacho por haber salvado a Megane. El chico era alto, de piel morena y cabello rosa. Levaba traje de baño puesto y una tabla de surf en la mano. Se despidio de ellos sin decirles su nombre.

**Hasta aqui lo dejo ^^ QUE EMOCION! YA ESTA CADA VEZ MAS CERCA EL REGRESO DE GOENJI! dejen sus reviews please. bye**


	28. Un loco surfista y el delantero de fuego

**Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz ^^ bueno.. aqui les dejo el capitulo 28 disfrutenlo!**

Un surfista y el famoso goleador de fuego

Todo iba bien hasta que supieron que no habian mas barcos hacia Okinawa hasta el dia siguiente. Rika le echo la culpa a Megane, pero el se escuso con que el era la victima. Tendrian que quedarse ahi esa noche y Endou tuvo la idea de que lo mejor seria entrenar, a lo lejos se podia ver como en la playa habia una pequeña cancha de futbol. Todos se dirigieron hacia alla. Se dividieron en dos grupos, en uno lo conformaban Endou, Ichinose, Rika y Toko, mientras que en el otro estaban Kidou, Domon, Kabeyama y Tachimukai, este ultimo jugaria como portero.

El resto se quedaria en la banca. Mas que nada querian poner en practica la nueva tecnica de Endou, la cual aun no lograba descifrar. Yuri observaba detenidamente el movimiento de los demas sentada en la arena, le dolia un poco la cabeza por la herida que tenia, pero fuera de eso estaba mejor. Entonces todos miraron al mar, ya que escucharon como alguien gritaba de emocion, ahi fue cuando vieron al muchacho que habia salvado a Megane. Este salto con su tabla de surf y aterriso en la arena.

-No encontramos de nuevo.- dijo el pelirosado al verlos, al rato su tabla aterriso peligrosamente al lado suyo, asustando a todos.- El soccer tambien se puede jugar sobre la arena? Ah, como sea.- dijo mientras tomaba su tabla para irse.- Animo.- dijo sin voltearse. Luego se fue a acostar por ahi cerca.

El entrenamiento continuo. Toko lanzo el balon hacia Tachimukai, quien lo detuvo con la Majin the Hand.

-Esto no es suficiento contra el Instituto Alien.- dijo Toko molesta, luego se volteo hacia Rika.- Rika.

-Que quieres?- respondio esta.

-Quieres intentar lanzar la Butterfly Dream conmigo?

-Que? Por que habria de intentarlo contigo?- respondio Rika molesta.

-Nosotras tambien debemos hacernos mas fuertes!- dijo Toko.

-Tiene razon.- dijo Kidou haciendo que ambas chicas se voltearan a verlo.- Entre mas sea la variedad de ataques mas estrategias de juegos tendremos.

-No, no quiero. Esa es una tecnica privada entre mi dulce amor y yo!- dijo tercamente la peliceleste.

-Pero si ni han podido hacerla bien.- dijo Kogure.

-Aun asi el nunca me lo perdonaria.- dijo la chica confiada.- Verdad mi vida?

-Por mi esta bien.- respondio Ichinose dejando a Rika de piedra.-Intentalo, si?- decir esto basto para convenser a la chica.

-Que esperas Toko, vamos a comenzar a entrenar ahora!- dijo la delantera asustando a la pelirrosada.

-Creen que ese par pueda perfeccionar el tiro?- pregunto Haruna.

-Tienen mejor quimica de lo que se ve.- dijo Aki.

-A mi me parese interesante.- dijo Yuri sentada en la arena.

Ambas chicas intentar realizar la tecnica, pero Toko se adelanto el patear el balon y hozo que chocara contra la tabla de surf del chico de cabello rosa, la cual se callo y o golpeo en lleno en el rostro. Endou, Rika y Toko preocupados se acercaron a el para disculparse. Cuando llegaron junto a el, el chico ya se habia levantado con la tabla en la mano.

-Lo lamento, te lastimamos?- pregunto Endou.

-Quien? Quien pateo ese balon?- dijo el muchacho.

-Yo fui quien lo pateo.- dijo Toko y el chico se acerco a ella. El chico parecia enfadado, pero luego apoyo la mano en el hombro de la pelirrosada.

-Gracias.- dijo el chico. Toko lo miro sin comprender de lo que hablaba, lo habia golpeado o no?- Esta es la hora con las mejores olas!- dijo mientras miraba el mar.- Por poco y me quedo dormido!

-Seguro que estas bien?- pregunto la chica. Este se volteo a mirarla.

-Claro, descuida. Comparado con la intensidad del mar, este golpe no es nada- respondio con una sonrisa. Se despidio y se dirigio al mar.

-Ese tipo es un tanto diferente.- comento la pelirrosada. Rika comenzo a mirar aleatoriamente entre Toko y el chico misterioso. Luego se rio mientras ponia su mano en la barbilla.

-Vaya, vaya.- dijo esta.

El surfista seguia con sus olas y las dos chicas seguian intentando perfeccionar su tecnica. El tiro fue casi perfecto, pero se desvio y llego a parar hacia donde estaba el chico, quien sorpresivamente lo devolvio de una patada. El tiro fue directo hacia donde estaba Tachimukai, el tiro tenia tanta fuerza que ni las olas ni Tachimukai pudieron detenerlo. Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante el poder de ese tiro. Raimon se acerco al chico, que en ese momento habia salido del agua, y le preguntaron si jugaba futbol. Se sorprendieron al saber que nunca lo habia hecho.

-Quisieras jugar con nosotros?- pregunto Endou con una sonrisa.

-Que dijiste?- dijo el surfista sin mucho interes.

-Esa patada fue impresionante, si juegas te divertiras mucho.- dijo Endou, pero el chico solo se rio.

-No digas tonterias, yo solo soy surfista.- dijo mientras comenzaba a marcharse.

-Pero... tan solo un poco.- dijo Endou.

-Lo siento, no me interesa.

-Sera mejor que no juegue con nosotros.- dijo Kidou, Yuri lo miro sorprendida, pero enseguida conprendio lo que queria lograr.- Saben que un principiante cualquiera como el nunca podria jugar a nuestro nivel.

-Que?- dijo el chico volteandose hacia el.

-No importa cuales sean tus habilidades fisicas... -decia Kidou

-... El soccer no es un deporte que puedas jugar asi de facil.- continuo Yuri abriendose paso entre los muchachos.

-Que dicen? Ustedes vieron como devolvi ese tiro.- dijo enfadado el chico.

-Fue un golpe de suerte.- respondio Kidou, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

El chico estaba arto, asi que decidio aceptar la oferta de Endou, tambien dijo que su nombre era Tsunami Jousuke. Tsunami remplazo a Domon en el equipo de Kidou, en un principio dio una patada tan fuerte que cuando Endou la detuvo con el puño le dolio la mano.

-Te vez muy confiado.- dijo Toko.

-Si lo comparas con el surf, el futbol no tiene gran ciencia.- respondio Tsunami. Eso fue suficiente para enfadar a Toko.

-E futbol no es un deporte sencillo.- respondio ella cruzandose de brazos.

-Ya lo veremos.- dijo el surfista mientras comenzaba a caminar. Toko se quedo tal cual estaba mirandolo.

-Por que no dejas de verlo, eh?- dijo Rika.- Entonces es cierto.

-Que? Que dices?- pregunto Toko sin comprender.

-Nada, nada.- dijo ella.

Continuaron con el entrenamiento, primero Tsunami no pudo patear el balon cuando Kidou le dio un pase, despues cuando Kidou le vuele a dar el balon Ichinose se lo quita.

-No sabe ni que hacer.- comento Natsumi con su sombrilla en la mano.

-El futbol no se trata solo de patear el balon.- dijo Fubuki de pie junto a ella.

-Que aburrido, no sabe ni siquiera recibir un pase.- dijo Yuri sentada en la arena apollando su cabeza sobre su mano.

-Kuso! Por que no me sale nada de lo que hago!- dijo Tsunami perdiendo la pasiencia.

-Espera el momento indicado, el balon siempre esta en movimiento.- le respondio Kidou.

-El momento preciso? Esta bien!- dijo el pelirrosado desidido.

Continuaron, Ichinose le quito el balon a Kidou con si Dance Flame, luego le da un pase a Rika, quien lo tira la porteria, pero Tsunami lo desvia con el pie. Toko enfadada lanza a la porteria, Tachimukai se lanza a detenerlo, pero se da cuenta a ultimo momento que tenia efecto, sin embargo Tsunami lo detiene con el rostro. Las dos chicas seguian lanzando a la porteria, pero Tsunami detenia los tiros cada vez mejor.

-Su capacidad fisica no es normal.- comento Aki.

-Esto se pone interesante.- dijo Yuri sonriendo de medio lado.

Rika y Toko iban a realizar la Butterfly Dream, pero Tsunami les quita el balon antes de que lo intentaran. Ambas chicas volvieron a intentarlo y esa vez si lo lograron, el surfista intento detenerlo pateandolo, pero el balon se desvio y siguio hacia la porteria, Tachimukai no tuvo tiempo de detenerlo. Ahora era el turno de Tsunami, pero ni Ichinose, ni Toko, ni Rika lo dejaban obtener el balon. Tachimukai se preguntaba por que Kidou insistia tanto en hacer tirar a Tsunami, Yuri sonreia al saber lo que se traia el estratega entre manos.

-"Tan astuto como siempre Kidou-kun"- penso la rubia.

Entonces Tsunami encontro su momento para lanzar, ahi fue cuando realizo una tecnica secreta, la cual llamo Tsunami Boost. Todos se sorprendieron.

-Al fin. Endou tenenlo!- grito Kidou.

Endou intento realizar el Puño de la Justicia, la cual se vio distinta, pero no fue capaz de detener el tiro de Tsunami. El tiro fue tan fuerte que destrozo la porteria. Endou se acerco al surfista y lo felicito por su tiro.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Por la tarde todos los de Raimon estaban reunidos en la cabaña en la que se quedarian era noche, algunos jugaban cartas mientras que otros conversaban, en cambio Yuri dormia recostada en el suelo en una esquina. Rika insistia con su teoria que entre Toko y Tsunami habia una especie de atraccion. Estaban hblando del surfista y de su habilidad de aprender rapido, entonces llego el rey de Roma, asustando a todos mostrando el gran pez que atrapo cuando le abrieron la puerta.

-Que fastidio.- dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba, ya que habia despertado de su siesta con el griterio que provoco Tsunami. **(yo: han notado que nunca dejan dormir tranquila a la pobre Yuri? XD) **

Con ese pez Tsunami les preparon un exquisito sushi, luego de que Rika le preguntara que edad tenia todos se enteraron de que el muchacho tenia 15 años, osea que era 3 años mayor que la mayoria de ellos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Al dia siguiente todos embarcaron el barco camino a Okinawa. En cuanto llegaron alla partieron en la Cravana Relampago en la busqueda de Goenji, todos estaban muy emocionados. Mientras viajaban todos se asomaban a la ventana para ver asombrados el bello mar. Endou era quien estaba mas emocionado de encontrar a Goenji.

-No estas emocionada?- le pregunto Fubuki a Yuri, ya que estaba extrañado de que no mostrara la misma emocion que su capitan.

-Prefiero no ilusionarme.- respondio con una sonrisa.- Ya que es muy probable que ese rumor no se trate de el.

Todos ya habian bajado de la caravana listos para ir a investigar sobre los rumores del goleador de fuego. Kabeyama y Megane hasta se creian detectives, lo que provoco que la mayoria tuviera una gota en la cabeza. Rika queria desperdiciar el tiempo en cosas como ir a la playa con Ichinose, pero Toko le dijo sombriamente que no tenian tiempo para eso. Entonces vieron un balon de futbol volar por los aires. Con lo intrometido que es Endou fue corriendo hacia alla y comenzo a jugar con el balon de unos niños. Entonces ellos comenzaron a llorar, lo que preocupo a Endou.

-Endou, que les hiciste?- pregunto Kidou enfadado. Tambien habian llegado Tachimukai y Yuri al rescate. Entonces escucharon como un muchacho llegaba, al pareser era muy fuerte y grande, pero lo miraron con cara rara cuando vieron que llevaba un delantal puesto y una escoba en la mano. Los conco niños se colgaron a su delantal, al parecer era su hermano mayor

-Quien fue? Quien hizo llorar a mir hermanito?- pregunto el muchacho enfadado.

-Ese niño nos quito el balon!- dijo uno de los pequeños señalando a Endou con el dedo.

-Disculpelo. No era su intencion.- dijo Yuri mientras le daba un codazo a Endou y le quitaba el balon con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Por que me pegaste?- pregunto adolorido el portero, pero solo resivio una fria mirada de parte de la chica que lo hizo callar. Yuri cambio de expresion a una mas dulce mientras se agachaba a la altura de los niños para entregarles el balon, ellos lo tomaron rapidamente.

-Disculpen.- dijo Endou mientras tambien se agachaba.

-Estan seguros de que dicen la verdad?- dijo el muchacho y luego señalo a Kidou con el palo de la escoba.- Tu te ves muy sospechoso con esa gafas tan extrañas.- a pesar de que casi rosa a Kidou con el baston, este no se movio ni un sentimetro.

-Habla en serio? Yo no hablaria de verse extraño si fuera el. ¬¬U- dijo la rubia mientras se ponia de pie.

-Que irrespetuoso eres.- dijo Kidou con los brazos cruzados.

Antes de que el chico se fuera Endou le se dijo que eran del la escuela Raimon y que querian preguntarle algo. Este se comenzo a reir.

-Lo siento mucho. Conque ustedes son los que estan enfrentando a los extraterrestres.- dijo mientras comenzaba a acercarse de nuevo.- Mi nombre es Hijikata Raiden, estudiante de secundaria y soy parte del club se soccer.

-Pero que bien! Yo soy Endou Mamoru, el capitan del equipo Raimon. Mucho gusto.- dijo mientras extenda la mano.

-Asi que tu eres Endou Mamoru.- dijo Hijikata mientras le estrechaba la mano al portero, quien no entendio de lo que estaba hablando.

El chico pregunto por que estaban en Okinawa, ya que si era porque los extraterrestres venian hacia alla los iba a ayudar. Luego patea el balon con tanta fuerza que crea una rafaga de viento, dejando impresionados a los cuatro chicos. Kidou quizo desafiarlo apoderandose del balon y por poco Hijikata lo detiene con su Super Shikofumi, de no ser porque lo esquivo justo a tiempo. Hijikata escucho hablar a Endou y a Tachimukai sobre el goleador de fuego.

-Goleador de fuego?

-La razon por la que vinimos a Okinawa fue porque buscamos a un tal goleador de fuego.- dijo Yuri mientras se acercaba al chico y lego extendia la mano.- Por sierto, soy Matsura Yuri. Mucho gusto.

-Eres tan bonita como te describen.- dejo escapar Hijikata mientras le estrechaba la mano a la chica, provocandole un leve rubor y la duda de por que decia eso.

-Oye, y tu lo conoces?- pregunto Endou refiriendose al tal goleador.- Es muy probable que se trate de un compañero nuestro. Has escuchado sobre el?

-No, no he escuchado nada al respecton.- dijo Hijikata pensativo.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Todos comenzaron a buscar, bueno casi todos, Rika solo se dedicaba a arrastrar a Ichinose de un lugar a otro. Se habian dividido en parejas Kabeyama con Megane, Haruna con Kogure, Aki con Toko, que por sierto hizo sufrir a unos chicos que la molestaron con The Tower y Domon con Fubuki, ambos estaban muy acalorados. Ellos dos se sorprendieron de que el goleador que buscaban se trataba de un tal Nagumo, el cual era algo engreido.

Mientras eso pasaba Endou le presento al resto del equipo a Hijikata. Entonces es cuando Domon y Fubuki llegan diciendo que encontraron al goleador, pero todos se desilusionaron al ver que no era Goenji, si no que Nagumo. Hijikata, Kogure y Yuri se mostraron desconfiados ante ese chico.

-Me da mala espina.- dijo Yuri al lado de Kidou.

Nagumo les dijo que le hicieran una pruba, la cual consistia que si anototaba un gol ganaba y pasaba la pruba. Endou le pregunto a Tachimukai si queria ser portero, pero Nagumo queria jugar contra el equipo que le habia ganado a los extraterrestres. Entonces Yuri y Rika serian delanteras, Kidou, Ichinose, Megane y Domon serian medio campistas, mientras que Kogure, Toko, Fubuki y Kabeyama serian defensas, Tachimukai se quedaria en la banca.

Cuando comenzo el partido Nagumo salto a una gran altura, sobrepasando a la mayoria de ellos, luego disparo.

-Defensas!- grito Kidou. Toko y Fubuki estaban dispuestos, pero Kabeyama y Kogure estaban algo preocupados.

El pelirrojo sobrepaso The Tower y el Ice Groun con facilidad. Kabeyama y Kogure comenzaron a correr hacia el, pero el volvio a saltar a gran altura.

-Kabeyama!- grito Yuri mientras comenzaba a correr hacia el, el chico comprendio y salto asi la chica utilizo al grandote para tener impulso y asi alcanzar a Nagumo. El pelirrojo se sorprendio de que lo alcanzara, entonces ambos patearon el balon al mismo tiempo, produciendo un gran poder, asi lanzando hacia arriba el balon, ambos volvieron a caer al suelo, pero volvieron a saltar para alcanzar al balon, pero el chico la empujo con el brazo, provocando que callera.

El chico realizo su tecnica Atomic Flare, la cual supero la Majin the Hand de Endou, anotando asi su gol de la victoria. Yuri callo se pie al pisoagachandose un poco para amortiguar la caida. Todos felicitaron a Nagumo, pero cuando la entrenadora le pregunto de que secundaria era, para asi dejarlo unir al equipo, este se enfado.

-Al Instituto Alien.- dijo una voz a lo lejos. Al voterse vieron a Hiroto.

Ambos comenzaron a tener una discusion sobre que si eran lo suficientemente buenos podian unirse a ellos, tambien Nagumo mostro su verdadera apariencia, disiendo que su nombre era Burn y que era capitan del equipo Prominence del Instituto Alien. Hiroto golpeo el balon obscuro lo que produjo una luz cegadora, cuando todos miraron hacia donde estaban los dos, ya se habian ido. Todos se preguntaba cuantos equipos tenia el Instituto Alien.

-El goleador de fuego no era Goenji, bueno, tendremos que empezar de cero.- dijo Kidou.

Yuri, quien miraba a Kidou con los brazos cruzados, se volteo rapidamente hacia el bosque al sentirse observada, alli vio a un chico encapuchado, al que no le pudo distinguir el rostro, trato de fijarse mejor, pero se distrajo un segundo mirando al resto y cuando volvio su mirada hacia, ya no estaba. La chica sintio como su corazon se acleraba.

-Sera que era...- murmuro con amabas manos en el pecho.- No puede ser.

-Pasa algo?- pregunto Fubuki. Ella se volteo a verlo bruscamente y sonrio forzosamente.

-No pasa nada.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Al dia siguiente mientras entrenaban resivieron la visita de Hijikata, quien les trajo vegetales de su huerto y la visita de Tsunami, la cual los sorprendio.

-Hola Endou, los he estado buscando.- dijo el surfista con una sonrisa.

**KYAA! Yuri vio a Goenji! Aunque no sabia que era el ¬¬ ojala que les guste. DEJEN REVIEWS! Bye**


	29. Nuevo Epsilon ataca y un regreso

**Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios! de hecho, tuve la gran idea de ver mis reviews en la mañana siguiente de la noche que subi el cap. antes de irme a clases y me alegro el resto del dia! Lo siento si me tarde demasiado, pero tuve pruebas toda la semana y en cuanto llegaba de clases me ponia a estudiar. Ojala que les guste! Y creanme que me esfuerzo para que todos ustedes puedan leer esta historia.**

Un contrincante con rimo, el nuevo Epsilon y el regreso de un amigo

Tsunami habia ido a pedirles que tuvieran un partido contra su equipo, al cual se habia unido hacia unos dias, y cuando le conto a sus compañeros que eran el equipo de Raimon, tambien se emocionaron. Endou y los demas aceptaron felices, pero la delicidad no duro mucho cuando la entrenadora Kitomiko no los autorizo.

-Quien es esa mujer?- le pregunto Tsunami a Toko.

-Ella es nuestra entrenadora.- respondio murmurando la chica.

-Ay, parece ser muy estricta.- comento el surfista rascandose la cabeza.

La entrenadora explico que como tenian cada vez mas equipos del Instituto Alien, que eran cada vez mas fuertes, no tenian tiempo para jugar con equipos locales que no les servian para entrenar. Tsunami le dijo que no era cierto, que su equipo incluso habia quedado clasificado para el Torneo Futbol Frontera, pero tuvieron un pequeño percanse. Su entrenador se olvido por completo del torneo de tanto bailar en un festival y para cuando se dio cuenta las eliminatorias ya habian terminado y quedaron descalificados..

-Bueno, es algo que le pasa a cualquiera.- dijo Tsunami relajado.

-No! No lo es!- gritaron la seis chicas del equipo.

Quizas convensieron a la entrenadora con el discurso que dio Tsunami o con las suplicas del equipo, pero cuando Endou le volvio a preguntar esta respondio.

-Hagan lo que quieran.- mientras se volteaba para irse.

Todos sonrieron y gritaron de la alegria. Entonces se pusieron en marcha a la secundaria de Tsunami. Todos se quedaron impresionados al ver la secundaria, ya que construcciones sobre el mar unidas entre si por puentes y en el centro habia una cancha de futbol. El equipo de Tsunami les dieron una gran bienvenida y con tan solo ver a su entrenador las chicas comprendieron como se habia olvidado del dia del torneo, tambien intento conquistar a la entrenadora Hitomiko, pero no hizo muy buen trabajo. Todos los jugadores de ese equipo eran algo extraños, tampoco digamos que Tsunami es muy normal, lo que le comenzaba a causar dolor de cabeza a Natsumi. A lo lejos estaba Otomura, quien segun Tsunami era el maestro de la musica. Tenia gafas y cabello celeste.

-La formacion de hoy la lideraran Yuri y Rika.- decia Kidou al lado de Yuri en medio del grupo.- Tachimukai, tu estaran en el medio campo. Hace mucho que no juegas en esa posicion, asi que relajate y disfruta del partido.

Todos se reunieron en un circulo abrazandose unos a otros antes de comenzar el partido. El partido comenzo y el equipo de Okinawa jugaba un futbol bastante extraño, solo se dedicaban a dar pases y hacer movimientos con el balon. Rika comenzo a correr, pero Otomura grito.

-Ritmo acelerado! Compaz de ocho tiempos!

Y asi lograron sobrepasar a la peliceleste. Yuri miraba a Otamura sin comprender lo que hacia. Entonces comprendio lo que decia, pero no sabia para que lo hacia. Toko iba a detener al jugador con su The Tower, pero Otamaru volvio a gritar algo parecido y el jugador dio un pase hacia atras, esquivando la tecnica. Tambien sobrepasaron a Tachimukai, en ese momento un defensa de Oniwara comenzo a correr hacia la delantera, el y otros dos jugadores realizaron la tecnica Vuelo del Aguila, pero Endou pudo detenerlo con su Majin the Hand. Los jugadores de Oniwara descolocaron a los de Raimon se pusieron a celebrar porque Endou detuvo el tiro.

-Que raros. ¬¬U- dijo Yuri. Cambio la expresion de su rostro a una mas seria y camino hacia donde estaba Kidou.- Que piensas?

-Me preocupa su habilidad para esquivar nuestros ataques.- dijo el chico con los brazos cruzados.

-Pero tambien habras notato que Otamaru es quien les da las ordenes.- al decir esto Kidou se puso a refleccionar.

El partido continuo y Endou le dio un pase a Rika, quien comenzo a avanzar y sobrepaso a Tsunami con mucha facilidad.

-Dieciséis tiempos!- grito Otamaru y un defensa le quito el balon a la chica.

Y el partido continuo igual, Oniwara leia todos los movimientos de Raimon y ellos no podian hacer nada para detenerlos. Ichinose tiene una oportunidad y la toma, le quita el balon a uno de Oniwara y sobrepasa a Tsunami, pero le quitan el balon. Entonces Kidou y Yuri abren los ojos al notar algo.

-Ya se!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Ambos lo comprobaron cuando comprendieron de que se trataba la forma de pensar de Otamaru.

Oniwaea vuelve a realizar el Tiro del Aguila contra Raimon, sin embargo no entra en la porteria. Raimon se reunio y Kidou comenzo a explicarles la situacion.

-Miden nuestro ritmo?- se pregunto Endou.

-Asi es. Cada vez que intentamos robar el balon o atacarlos, Otomaru mide el ritmo de la jugada al instante y deside como contratacar e indica a los demas que hacer.- dijo Kidou mientras se volteaba a ver a susodicho.

-Como que al instante? Si solo pasan unos segundos.- dijo Ichinose.-El ritmo de verdad se puede medir de esa forma?

-Al parecer el si puede.- dijo Yuri.- Su sentido del ritmo es su poder.

-Escuchen todos! tenemos que jugar cambiando un poco la forma en que nos movemos.- ordeno Kidou.

-Bien!

Endou patea el balon y se lo da a Yuri, quien comienza a correr.

-Ichinose-kun!- grito esta antes de darle un pase.

-Dieciseis tiempos!- grito Otamaru. Un jugador de Oniwara intenta quitarle el balon con una barrida, pero Yuri evito que le quitaran el balon con solo dar un paso mas lento de lo normal y le dio un pase a Ichinose.

-Ocho tiempos!- grito de nuevo Otamaru.

Ichinose hizo lo mismo que hizo Yuri y gracias a eso sobrepaso al defensa con mucha facilidad. El chico da un pase hacia atras cuando lo bloquean, entonces Rika y Toko realizaron la Butterfly Dream, anotando asi su primer gol. Sin embargo Oniwara celebro, lo cual volvio a descolocar a Raimon.

-Por favor, les anotamos un gol.- dijo Yuri sin comprender su comportamiento.

Se concluye el primer tiempo y Raimon llevaba un gol de ventaja. Todos se dirijieron a las bancas y Yuri pudo notar que Tachimukai estaba muy cansado. El partido continua y Yuri le da el balon a Rika, ambas comienzan a avanzar. La chica le da un pase a su "Darling", quien comienza a avanzar y sobrepasa a Tsunami, quien se frustra mas por no lograr robarles el balon. Cuando lo bloquean le da un pase a Tachimukai, quien recibe el balon en la cara y cae al suelo. Toko recupera el balon, pero Otamaru se lo quita y le da un pase a un compañero quien comienza a avanzar. Tachimukai lo intenta detener y Toko se pone en frente de el para protegerlo, ya que no confiaba mucho en que estubiera en buen estado, pero los esquiva a ambos. Vuelven a realizar el Vuelo de Aguila y Endou lo vuelve a detener con su Majin the Hand. Continuaron jugando, pero Otamaru volvio a quitarle el balon a Tachimukai. Al igual que el resto de los jugadores a los otros jugadores de Raimon. Le quitan el balon a Ichinose con la tecnica Calle Cerrada.

-"Descubrieron nuestro punto debil"- penso Yuri mientras pasaba al lado de Tachimukai y podia apreciar lo agotado que estaba.

Oniwara seguia quitandole el balon a Tachimukai, lo cual disminuía las posibilidades de atacar a Raimon. El equipo de Tsunami habia recuperado el ritmo en el juego y nadie los podia detener. Utilizaron el Tiro de Aguila y Endou volvio a detener el balon. Sin embargo Raimon no lograba quitarles el balon. Oniwara comenzo a lanzar hacia la porteria sin descanso y Endou apenas podia detenerlos. Ichinose avanzo con el balon y esquivo velozmente a Tsunami, entonces Yuri y Kidou se dieron cuenta de quien era la nota discordante de Oniwara. Sin embarlo le quitan el balon a Ichinose.

-Cambio de posicion! Ichinose cambiara a delantero! El, Yuri y Rika seran nuestros tres delanteros.- dijo Kidou.

-Que felicidad! Sabia que este dia llegaria!- dijo Rika con corazones en los ojos y se avalanzo sobre Ichinose.- Es elnacimiento de la pareja delantera mas fuerte del equipo Raimon.- Ichinose se dejaba a brazar con un gota en la cabeza, mientras Yuri solo suspiraba.

Comenzo el contraataque de Raimon, Kidou le da el balon a Toko, quien sobrepasa a Tsunami y luego le da un pase a Ichinose. Los defensas de Raimon tambien daban pases entre si, el juego de Raimon comenzo a ser mas fluido. En cuanto Otamaru se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Kidou, ambos intercambiaron miradas de desafio. Gracias al peliceleste, Tsunami logra obtener el balon, pero fue obligado a dar un pase, pero de todas maneras seguia preocupado. Entonces Tsunami entiende de que en ese deporte se trata de trabajar en equipo y logra quitarle el balon a Rika para luego darselo a un compañero suyo. El partido estaba muy peleado y solo quedaban unos cuantos minutos, Tsunami sorprende a todos al lograr quitarle el balon a Ichinose, pero luego vio que no podia darle pase a ninguno de sus compañeros. Entonces decidio lanzar a la parteria desde una gran distancia con su Tsunami Boost. Endou intenta detener el tiro con la Majin the Hand, pero luego cae en cuenta que no habia tiempo suficiente, ahi es cuando deside detener el tiro con el puño. Una gran energia recorrio su cuerpo y fue capaz de detener el tiro de Tsunami, aunque se cayo al suelo en el intento. El partido se acaba quedando 1-0 a favor de Raimon. Todos rodearon a Endou, quien aun se miraba la mano sin poder creer lo que habia hecho. Segun Tachimukai eso fue el Puño de la Justicia, todos se emocionaron al oir esto, sin embargo, Endou no recordaba como lo habia logrado. Tsunami se acerca a felicitarlo y le dice que uno en el surf hacia ese mismo movimiento con la cadera para no caer de la ola, entonces Endou le pide que le enseñe a surfear, para asi aprender a realizar ese movimiento para el Puño de la Justicia. En un inicio el surfista se negó, ya que no era algo que un principiante pudiera lograr solo con las ganas, pero Endou lo convenció.

Mas tarde ambos equipos celebraron el gran partido con un asado. Todos conversaban y reian. Kidou y Otomaru estuvieronhablando y el peliceleste le explico la forma en que media el ritmo de los pasos. Kogure hizo de las suyas y le echo salsa picante en la comida de uno de los jugadores de Oniwara y fue perseguido por Haruna. Un chico intentaba que Fubuki comiera, pero este se negaba amablemente.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Endou iba a comenzar su entrenamiento con Tsunami, mientras el resto del equipo calentaba para su propio entrenamiento. Mientras Yuri enlongaba no podia dejar de pensar en el muchacho que vio el otro dia, por que se le habia acelerado el corazon de esa manera? Luego se paro para ayudar a Kabeyama a estirarse.

-Oye Yuri.- pregunto Toko llamandole la atencion a la rubia.

-Si?- respondio sin dejar de ayudar al grandote.

-He notado que esas algo distraida. Te pasa algo?

-No no me pasa nada.- dijo mientras dejaba de hacer lo que hacia y suspiraba profundamente.- Vamos a entrenar.

Endou estuvo entrenando con Tsunami hasta el atardecer y a la mañana siguiente continuo desde muy temprano. Los gritos de Endou despertaron a Aki, quien se asomo por la ventana de la habitacion que compartia con Haruna y Natsumi. Miraba a Endou con una sonrisa.

Por la tarde pusieron a prueba a Endou en la cancha, frente a el estaban Kidou, Ichinose y Yuri esperando a que terminara de calentar. El resto observaba reunido un poco mas atras. Cuando el portero estuvo listo los tres comenzaron a correr y realizaron el Kotei Penguin no.2, Endou magnifico a todos con su tecnica ya perfeccionada deteniendo el tiro. Todos rodearon al capitan para felicitarlo, pero el festejo no duro mucho, ya que del cielo cayo un balon obscuro que impacto contra la cancha y tras el humo aparecio Epsilon, pero sus miradas eran distintas. Todos se voltearon a verlos tras el impacto del balon. Dessarm habia venido a retarlos a un partido nuevamente, ya que habian incrementado sus habilidades y Dessarm queria divertirse una vez mas teniendo un partido contra ellos. Raimon no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar el desafio, ya que si se rehusaban, ellos destruirían escuelas de los alrededores.

Tsunami jugaria con ellos en ese partido, convirtiendose en un nueva miembro de la Caravana Relampago. Poco a poco comenzaron a tener publico, hasta que la galeria estuvo llena. Yuri estaba calentando cuando vio a Hijikata hablar con el muchacho encapuchado que habia visto el otro dia, penso en acercarse, pero el partido estaba a punto de comenzar.

Para este partido Rika y Yuri serian delanteras, Toko, Kidou, Domon e Ichinose serian centro campistas y Tsunami, Kabeyama, Kogure y Fubuki serian defensas. Tachimukai se quedaria en la banca. El partido comenzo y Epsilon dio la patada de inicio. Rika y Yuri intentaron bloquearlos, pero la pasaron facilmente. Luego un jugador utilizo la Lluvia de Meteoros contra Ichinose y Toko para seguir avanzando. Maquia, Metrol y Zehl realizaron el Ataque Gaia contra Endou, pero todos pudieron ver que el tiro tenia mas fuerza que en el partido anterior que tuvieron. Pero Endou logro detenerlo con el Puño de la Justicia impresionando al publico y a Epsilon. Sin embargo Tachimukai aun sentia que le faltaba algo a la tecnica. El equipo dio a lucir sus tecnicas, Domon con su Volcan Cut, Ichinose con si Flame Dance, Kogure con su Sempukin y Yuri con su Light Wall. Rika lanzo a la porteria con su Roses Splash y Dessarm utilizo su Worm Hole para detenerlo, no le convenia subestimar el progreso de ese equipo. Fubuki miraba frustrado a Dessarm, el era el unico que habia logrado marcarle un gol. Luego el portero desafio al peliplateado lanzandole el balon, el lo detuvo y salio al ataque con la personalidad de Atsuya, todo el equipo lo miro preocupado. Raimon habia desidido acompañar a Fubuki cual fuera su decisión final, si su decisión era eso lo apoyarían a como de lugar. El muchacho sobrepaso rapidamenta a la defensa de Epsilon y se dispuso a realizar su Eternal Blizzard. Dessarm lo detuvo con su Drill Smasher, pero por poco y no lo logra. Lo intento una vez mas y el portero lo volvio a detener con su tecnica. La tercera vez lo detuvo con el Worm Hole y para la cuarto lo detuvo la Eternal Blizzard con una mano. En ese momento la mente de Fubuki se quebro y se dejo caer al suelo. Todos se acercaron rapidamente para ver que le sucedia, Yuri se agacho frente a el y comenzo a sacudirlo e intentar que la mirara a los ojos.

-Fubuki-kun! Fubuki-kun!- le gritaba desesperadamente la chica, pero no habia caso. El chico tenia la mirada perdida. La entrenadora Hitomiko desidio remplazar a Fubuki por Tachimukai, quien jugaria como medio campista, mientras que Domon pasaria a la defensa.

Entre Kidou y Endou cargaron al peliplateado hasta la banca. Todos estaban desididos a luchar por Fubuki, Yuri solo miraba desafiante a Dessarm. Epsilon ataco y ni The Wall ni The Tower pudieron detenerlos, tambien sobrepasaron a Tsunami, pero Domon logro quitarles el balon y se lo dio a Rika, pero la bloquearon. Zehl ataco con sus Protones Gadimedes, pero Endou logro detenerlo con su Puño de la Justicia. Epsilon seguia atacando a Endou y tanto Rika como Yuri no eran capaces ni de tocar el balon. Raimon realizo la mayoria de sus tecnicas; la Butterfly Dream, el Twin Bust y el Fenix, pero Dessarm los detuvo sin dificultad con su Worm Hole. Dessarm tira fuera de la cancha el balon y anuncia que va haber un cambio de jugador, el mismo cambiara con Zehl, el delantero, de posiciones. Todos miraron impresionados, pero luego supieron que la verdadera posicion de Dessarm era delantero. El partido continua y Dessarm le quita el balon facilmente a Kidou y comienza a sobrepasar con gran velocidad a todo el equipo de Raimon. Cuendo estuvo en frente de Endou realizo su tecnica Pugnir y ni el Puño de la Justicia pudo detenerlo. El marcador quedo 1-0 a favor de Epsilon en el primer tiempo. Raimon descansaba en la banca y Endou se cuestionaba que era lo que le hacia falta a su tecnica. Yuri trataba de aguantar el dolor que tenia en la herida de su frente. Tachimukai le dijo a Endou que su tecnica no se veia tan poderosa como la Majin the Hand y la comparo con la cria de un leon con un leon adulto, tal vez no le seviria de mucho, pero eso era lo que el joven portero pensaba, lo cual hizo refleccionar a Endou.

El segundo tiempo comenzo y Dessarm le quito rapidamente el balon a Rika y ataco nuevamente con su tecnica. Kabeyama y Toko hicieron su doble defensa, pero no funciono, Endou utilizo el Puño de la Justici y tampoco funciono, lograron detener el tiro gracias a que Tsunami intervino y utilizo su pecho para detener el tiro. El Puño de la Justicia volvio a fallar ante la tecnica de Dessarm, pero esta vez protegieron la porteria Kidou, Domon, Kogure y Tachimukai, desviando asi el tiro. La mayoria del equipo estaba herido, pero Yuri alcanzo el balon y comenzo a avanzar velozmente hacia la porteria y lanzo con su Angel Shoot. Sin embargo Zehl lo detuvo con la tecnica Worm Hole.

Yuri estaba frustrada, no habia logrado hacer nada durante todo el partido, en eso siente como una sustancia caliente correr por su rostro. Se toco el rostro con la mano y luego se la miro, era sangre. Alguno que de los de Raimon qe se acercaron a ella lo notaron y avisaron a los demas. Entre el publico el muchacho encapuchado apretaba los puño sobre sus piernas por la rabia.

Kidou le dijo que se sentara y le levanto el flequilo, entonces vio que la venda estaba totalmente manchada de sangre. Desidieron llevarla a la banca para que Aki la revisara mejor. Su herida se habia vuelto a abrir y en ese momento estaba sangrando mucho.

-Cambio de jugadores!- dijo la entrenadora Hitomiko.- Megane entrara en lugar de Yuri.

La rubia frustrada acepto y se quedo en la banca. Dessarm seguia atacando y todo el equipo de Raimon estaba tirado el el suelo mal heridos. En el momento desicivo Endou comprendio a lo que Tachimukai se referia y volvio a realizar el Puño de la Justicia contra la tecnica de Dessarm y esta vez logro detenerla. Dejando atonito a Dessarm. El balon cae fuera de la cancha, pero alguien lo detiene. Yuri al voltearse ve al chico encapuchado que habia visto el otro dia. Todos miraban al misterioso muchacho, entonces dejo ver su rostro, nadie podia creer que se trataba ni mas ni menos que de Goenji Shuuya.

-GOENJI!- grito emocionado Endou. Todo el equipo se animo al verlo.

-Que?- dejo Yuri mirando al goleador estrella de Raimon en un especie de estado de shock. No podia creerlo. Entonces lagrimas de felicidad se asomaron por sus ojos.- Goenji-kun!

-Disculpa la tardanza.- dijo Goenji.

-Llegas tarde como siempre.- dijo Endou alegremente.

-Cambio de jugadores! El jugador numero 10, Goenji Shuuya, entrara a jugar!- grito la entrenadora, causando gritos de emocion entre el publico.

El partido continuo y Dessarm comenzo a avanzar desafiando a Goenji, quien le quito el balon girando en el aire. Comenzo a correr hasta la porteria y utilizo su infalible Fire Tornado, pero tanto Yuri como Kidou y Endou pudieron notar como la tecnica tenia mas poder. El Fire Tornado supero el Worm Hole de Zehl, empatando asi el marcador. Dejando impresionados a todos los nuevos en el equipo de Raimon.

Dessarm enfadado anuncio que volveria a la porteria y le advirtio a Goenji que no dejaria que marcara otro gol. Epsilon pateo el balon, pero Ichinose se los quita con su Flame Dance y luego le da un pase a Kidou. Goenji estaba marcado, asi que Kidou patea el balon con efecto asi Goenji recibió perfectamente el pase. Entonces realizo una nueva tecnica, la cual impresiono a todos, llamada Tormenta Explosiva, la cual fue capaz de superar el Drill Smasher de Dessarm, marcando asi el gol de la victoria.

Todos corrienron hacia donde estaba Goenji y lo rodearon, Endou le estrecho la mano. El chico de pelos de punta se sorprende al notar como Endou le cabeceaba en señal de que se fijara en la persona que estaba detras de el. Al voltearse ve como el equipo dejaba pasar a Yuri para que ella se parara frente al chico.

Goenji no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada y la desvio, pero se sorprendio al sentir como los brazos de la chica lo rodeaban, el correrpondio al abrazo y sintio como la rubia lloraba en su hombro.

-Me prometiste que ya no llorarias.- dijo Goenji en un murmullo.

-Me prometiste que no me dejarias sola.- contraataco Yuri.

-Buen punto.

-Te extrañe mucho.- dijo la chica mientras se separaba y lo miraba a los ojos, el chico solo le respondio con una media sonrisa, eso era suficiente respuesta para ella.

Rika los miraba y pensaba:

-"Que linda pareja hacen."

Endou se acerco a Dessarm para darle la mano, cuando estuvieron a punto de estrecharsla una luz celestina aparecio en el campo. Tras ella aparecio un muchacho de cabello blanco y de uniforme de futbol color celeste.

-Soy Gazzel y soy de nivel superior, el nombre de mi equipo es Polvo de Diamante. Tu debes ser Endou, cierto?- dijo mientras miraba al portero.- Por fin encontre a alguien digno con quien practicar. Epsilon fue derrotado, asi que no lo necesitamos.- al decir esto levanto la mano y eso fue suficiente para que Dessarm entendiera, este se alejo de Endou y se reunio con su equipo. Antes de que Gazzel mandara un balon obscuro contra ellos, Dessarm le sonrio a Endou. Epsilon desaparecio tras una luz cegadora.

Endou sin poder creerlo se volteo a ver donde hace unos minutos se encontraba Gazzel, pero tambien habia desaparecido.

**Hasta aqui el capitulo numero 29! Algo mas largo de lo normal, pero era necesario ^^ Ojala que les haya gustado. Dejen sus reviews. Bye!**


	30. El poder de un Dios: Aphrodi

**Muchisimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz. Bueno, aqui les dejo la continuacion que todos quieres ^^ WOW! capitulo numero 30! que emocion! Ojala lo disfruten.**

El poder de un Dios: Aphrodi

-Es Gazzel de Polvo de Diamanate. Me pregunto cuantos equipos tendra el Instituto Alien.- dijo Kidou en cuanto el peliblanco desaparecio.

Endou llamo la atencion de todos lanzando el balon, cuando se voltearoj vieron a Goenji sosteniendo el balon con ambas manos.

-Oye Goenji!- dijo alegremente el portero.

-Hola Endou.- dijo este serio.

-Se por lo que has pasado.- dijo Endou con una sonrisa sorprendiendo al delantero, pero luego le sonrio y pateo el balon.

-Bienvenido de nuevo, Goenji!- dijo Endou con una sonrisa cuando resivio el balon.

-Gracias amigos.- respondio el chico feliz. Todos estaban contentos del regreso del delantero al equipo. Goenji se volteo hacia la entrenadora.- Entrenadora.

-Goenji, te estabamos esperando.- respodio esta haciendo que todo el equipo sonriera, pero...

-Gracias por haberme expulsado!- dijo el delantero mientras hacia una reverencia. Esto sorprendio a todo el equipo.- Si no me hubiera expulsado en ese entonces, tal vez me habria unido a ellos.- explico Goenji en frente de la entrenadora Hitomiko.

-No tengo idea de lo que me estas hablando.- dijo ella haciendose la indiferente.

-Quienes son "ellos"?- pregunto Ichinose.

-Yo les explicare.- dijo una voz, al voltearse pudieron ver que se trataba del detective Onigawara acompañado por Hijikata.- La razon por la cual Goenji se fue... Era que tenian a su hermana como rehen.

-Yuka-cha?- pregunto Yuri mientras todos miraban a Goenji.

-Un grupo de hombres que decian trabajar para el Instituto Alien usaron a la hermana de Goenji para que se les uniera.- continuo el detective y se detuvo junto al delantero.

-Entiendo.. Pero por que no nos lo dijiste?- pregunto Endou.

-El no podia.- dijo el detective.- Le prohibieron hablar. Si les mencionaba algo, su hermana pagaria las consecuencias. Por esa razon es que dicidimos esperar nuestra oportunidad. Y hasta que llegara, puse a Goenji en su cuidado.- dijo refirindose a Hijikata.

-El detective es un tipo horrible, lo sabian?- dijo mientras se ponia las manos en la nuca.- Dijo que la unica forma de ocultar a alguien era entre una multitud. Aunque, no importaba si en mi familia habian uno o dos miembros extra.

-Primero investigamos el paradero de su hermana.- continuo el detective.- No teniamos idea con quien estabamos tratando y sabiendo que la tenian de rehen, necesitabamos ser dircretos. La investigacion tomo algo de tiempo, pero lo logramos, pudimos poner en un lugar seguro a su hermana.

En fue corriendo hacia el detective e hizo una reverencia algo exajerarada y tras el se acerco tranquilamente Yuri e hizo una reverencia mas delicada.

-Muchas gracias, detective.- dijeron los dos.

-Al que deberian agradecer es a Hijikata.- respondio este avergonzaso, provocando que Kijikata saltara y se sonrojara.

-No es necesario! El detective a sido amigo de la familia desde hace mucho tiempo.- se apresuro a decir el susodicho.- Esto no fue nada.

-No. Si no hubiera sido por ti..- dijo Goenji con una sonrisa.- Ya que te tuve a ti, fui capaz de perfeccionar el Bakunetsu Storm. Gracias, Hijikata.- decir esto solo provoco que el muchacho se avergonzara mas y lo que hizo Yuri despues no ayudo mucho con el sonrojo del chico.

-Arigato.- dijo la rubia mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla al grandote, quien se puso rojo como un tomate.

-Goenji-kun.- dijo Aki llamandole la atencion.- Que opinas del viejo y nuevo Raimon?

-Si... son los mejores!- dijo este, sacandole una sonrisa a todos los del equipo.

Y el entrenamiento inicio, todos estaban muy contentos por el regreso de Goenji y se reflejaba en su juego. A un lado estaban Rika y Kogure observando y cabe decir que la chica no se veia muy contenta.

-No me importa si su nombre es Goenji o Benedetti. Yo soy la goleadora de este equipo!- dijo la peliceleste.

-Pensaste que eras nuestra jugadora estrella?- dijo Kogure con las manos en la nuca, molestando a Rika.

-No la estrella! La Reina! Reina!- dijo la chica enfadada.

Cuando Goenji iba a recibir un pase de Ichinose, Rika lo intersepta para querer demostrarle quien era la mejor, pero luego la chica se da cuenta que no tenia el esferico, si no que lo tenia el chico. Ichinose observo con una gota en la cabeza como Rika intento varias veces quitarle el balon a Goenji sin resultados. Hasta que la chica se rindio.

-Juegas bien.- dijo ella desde el piso. Pero no tanto como mi darling!- dijo avalanzandose sobre Ichinose y descolocando al delantero.

Luego Goenji se a cuenta de que ya no tenia el balon, alguien se lo habia quitado, al mirar al frente ve a su mejor amiga con el esferico bajo el pie.

-Debes estar mas atento.- dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a jugar con el balon.

-Lo dice la despistada.- contraataco el chico con una media sonrisa en el rostro. La rubia deja de jugar con el balon.

-REPITE ESO!- grito enfadada, pero Goenji se lanzo a quitarle el balon, sin embargo ella reacciono a tiempo para esquivarlo.

-Ahora que lo pienso tu sabes a la perfeccion mis habilidades, pero yo no se las tuyas.- dijo el pelos de punta deteniendose.

-Tenemos mucho tiempo desde ahora para que lo averigues.- dijo ella con una sonrisa. El chico volvio a lanzarse al ataque, pero la chica lo esquivo sujetando el balon entre sus pies y apoyo sus manos sobre los hombros de Goenji para impulsarse y saltar sobre el. Cuando aterrizo en el piso se volteo a verlo y le saco la lengua infantilmente, pero cambio de expresion a una mas triste al ver a Fubuki alejado del grupo, y Goenji lo noto. Yuri dejo rodar el balon hacia donde estaba Fubuki y Goenji fue a buscarlo.

-Goenji-kun...- murmuro Fubuki mientras que el otro chico recogia el balon.

-Le tienes miedo al balon?- dijo el delantero aun arrodillado. Esta pregunta sorprendio al peliplateado.- Es normal sentir miedo. Yo tambien lo tengo.- Esto sorprendio aun mas a Fubuki.- Solo tienes que patear el balon con ese miedo. Eso es todo.- dijo mientras le daba el balon en las manos.

-Patear el balon con mi miedo.- murmuro Fubuki mientras sujetaba el balon.

-Goenji!- grito Endou desde la porteria.- Podrias practicar con Tachimukai?

-De acuerdo! Ya que lo has reconocido, habia estado esperando para ver que tan bueno es el!- respondio el pelos de punta mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban ambos porteros.

-Fubuki! Tu tambien!- dijo Endou con una sonrisa.- Que dices?

El peliplateado asintio y comenzo a caminar junto a Goenji hacia la porteria donde estaba Tachimukai. Goenji se paro frente a Tachimukai para luego realizar su Fire Tornado, el cual Tachimukai no pudo detener con su Gos Hand. El joven portero le lanzo el balon a Kidou, quien le dio un pase a Fubuki, pero fue lo peor que pudo hacer. El peliplateado se paralizo al ver que el esferico se le acercaba.

-Fubuki-kun...- murmuro Yuri con ambas manos en la boca.

-Me he vuelto una molestia para el equipo..- dijo el peliplateado cuando todos lo rodearon.

-Eso no es verdad.- lo contradijo Endou.- Raimon te necesita.- dijo mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre los hombros del muchacho, sorprendiendolo. Al decir esto Fubuki se tranquilizo y le sonrio.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Por la tarde, cuando el entrenamiento habia acabado, llegaron Haruna, Natsumi y Aki acompañadas por Hijikata con bebidas para todos. Hijikata les habia traido de regalo las Shekwasha especiales de Okinawa. Cuando bebieron todos exclamaron que estaba muy amargo. Mientras el resto hablaba sobre lo amargo que estaba la bebida Goenji se acerco a Hijikata, quien se marchaba, para agradecerle todo lo que habia echo por el.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Por la noche todos estaban reunidos para la cena. Kogure reia por lo bajo con un frasco de salsa picante en la mano.

-Kogure-kun. No caere otra vez en eso.- dijo Megane con una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro.- Debes pensar que soy un tonto si crees que repetire el mismo error.- al decir esto intercambio si plato con el de Kabeyama. Pero no sirvio de nada, ya que Kogure le habia puesto salsa a ambos platos. Entonces Megane estallo por lo picante. El peliazul miro a Goenji a la espera de que le pasara lo mismo que el de antojos, pero no paso nada, al contrario, cuando Kogure probo su comida, fue el quien comenzo a rogar por agua.

-Oh, cambie los platos hace un momento.- dijo inocentemente Goenji. Yuri miro su plato y prefirio prevenir y alejo un poco el plato.

-Ya no tengo hambre.- dijo mientras pensaba en cuantos platos Kogure les habria puesto salsa picante.

Sin embargo, el resto ignoraba a Kogure y Megane, quienes corrian por todas partes con llamas saliendo de sus bocas, y disfrutaban de su comida. Pero Kabeyama tambien escupio fuego cuando provo su comida.

Mas tarde, mientras el resto dormia, Goenji y Endou hablaban recostados mirando las estrellas en el techo de la caravana. Cuando terminaron de hablar ambos chicos vieron una figura en la orilla del mar.

-Yuri..- dijo Goenji mientras comenzaba a bajarse del techo y se acercaba a donde estaba la chica.

Cuando llego junto a ella vio que no tenia ni la chaqueta ni los zapatos puestos, de hecho, tenia el pantalon arremangado y los pies sumergidos en el agua, meintras miraba al horizonte. La chica sintio la presencia del muchacho, pero no se volteo a verlo.

-Es hermoso, no crees?- dijo la chica mirando el mar.

-Tienes razon.- dijo mientras se paraba junto a ella.- Lo siento.- Yuri se volteo a verlo sin entender.- No cumpli mi promesa.

-Era necesario.- dijo ella apoyando su mano en el hombro de Goenji.- No tenias otra opcion.

A lo lejos Endou miraba la escena desde el techo de la caravana y pudo ver como los dos se abrazaban.

0-0-0-0-0-0

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban reunidos en el puerto de Okinawa, listos para partir hacia la ciudad Inazuma. Tsunami se despidio de su equipo y partieron.

Al llegar a su destino Endou respiro ondo y sonrio, para luego gritar.

-REGRESAMOS!- luego se volteo a ver al equipo.- Muy bien, volvamos todos a nuestros hogares.

Endou le dijo a los del equipo que no eran de ahi que podian quedarse en su casa. Entonces Fubuki levanta la vista preocupado. En ese momento un balon obscuro cayo del cielo impactando contra el suelo produciendo una luz cegadora. Todos se cubrieron los ojos.

-Caballeros de Raimon Eleven.- dijo una voz que provenia del balon.- Nuestro equipo, Polvo de Diamante, estara esperandolos en el estadio de Futbol Frontera. Si no vienen, Tokio sera atacado indiscriminadamente con balones negros de soccer.- tras dar el mensaje, el balon se desintrego. Todos estaban preocupados, no podian dejar que eso sucediera.

Raimon no tenia opcion, tendrian que jugar contra ellos. Asi que se dirigieron al lugar indicado. Para este partido la entrenadora Hitomiko le pidio a Rika y a Goenji que fueran los delanteros, mientras que Fubuki y Yuri se quedarian en la banca. Hitomiko habia preferido que Yuri no se esforzara mucho, ya qe su herida aun no sanaba por completo. Polvo de Diamante aun no habia llegado, pero cuando lo hicieron, lo hicieron notoriamante, ya que aparecieron tras una luz cegadora.

El partido comenzo y Rika le dio el balon a Goenji, en cuanto lo hizo todos los jugadores de Polvo de Diamante le dejaron el camino libre al delantero. El chico enfadado pateo el balon con todas sus fuerzas, lo que parecia un gol seguro, fue detenido por el portero sin ningun problema. Luego el portero lanzo el balon de porteria a porteria, recibiendo asi Endou el balon. Cuando iba a lanzar el balon se dio cuenta de que habian marcado a toda la delantera, asi que le lanzo el balon a Domon, quien se lo lanzo a Ichinose, pero fue interseptado por Rhionne. Gazzel recibió el balon y lo lanzo a la porteria, Endou apenas pudo detenerlo. Raimon no avanzaba mucho con el balon, ya que se los quitaban al poco rato. Ichinose le da un pase a Rika, pero un defensa se lanza al ataque utilizando su Frozen Steal, el cual lesiono a la peliceleste. Gazzel avanzo velozmente a la porteria y lanzo. La doble defensa de Toko y Kabeyama lograron desviar el tiro, lanzando el balon fuera de la cancha.

Curiosamente alguien les devolvio el balon, al dejarse ver todos vieron que se trataba de Aphrodi, el capitan de la Secundaria Zeus. Endou se acerco a el.

-Nos volvemos a ver, Endou-kun.- dijo Aphrodi.

-Para que has venido?- pregunto Endou serio.

-Vine aqui para pelear con ustedes. Con nuestro poder los derrotaremos.- dijo desidido el rubio.

La entrenadora acepto el cambio y puso a Aphrodi como delantero, mientras que Rika se iria a sentar a la banca. La mayoria no confiaba mucho en el rubio, pero Endou si lo hacia. El partido continuo y Polvo de Diamante comienza a atacara, pero Domon les roba el balon con su Volcan Cut. Aphrodi le pide el balon, pero Domon no estaba muy seguro de que si podia confiar en el, en ese momento le roban el balon y pierden su oportunidad. Kabeyama logra recuperar el balon, per cuando Kidou le dice que le de el balon a Aphrodi lo lanza muy lejos y el rubio no logra alcanzarlo, saliendo el balon fuera de la cancha. Yuri, que estaba sentada al lado de Fubuki, noto como el peliplateado temblaba de coraje. Ichino consigue tener en su poder el esferico gracias a su Flame Dance, en el momento que le tiene que dar un pase a uno de los dos delanteros, se deside por Goenji, quien estaba bloqueado por dos jugadores de Polvo de Diamante. Finalmente le logran quitar el balon a Goenji y se lo dan a Gazzel, quien sobrepasa a Tsunami con una finta y comienza a avanzar a la porteria. El peliblanco patea, pero Endou lgra detenerlo. Kogure les quita el balon con su Sempujin y luego le da un pase a Tsunami, quien antes de que se lo quitaran le da un pase a Aphrodi. Ante esto Yuri sonrie de medio lado.

-Por fin.- dijo la chica.

Aphrodi comienza a avanzar y sobrepasa a dos defensas con su Heaven's Time. Gazzel intenta quitarle el balon, pero Aphrodi le da un pase a Goenji, quien se lo regresa, para que luego realice su God Knows, logrando anotar un gol. Goenji y Aphrodi chocaron las manos e intercambiaron miradas. Este acto de compañerismo hizo reaccionar a los jugadores de Raimon para confiar en el ex capitan de Zeus. El partido continuo y Gazzel hizo una señal con el brazo en señal de que comenzaran el ataque. Le quitan el balon a Kidou y comienzan a avanzar dandose pases. Kabeyama intento detenerlos con su The Wall, pero lo repelieron con Water Veil. En cuanto Gazzel estuvo frente a Endou, realizo su tecnica Northern Impact y Endou no fue capaz de detenerlo con su Puño de la Justicia, sorprendiendo a todos. El primer tiempo termino con un empate 1-1, asi que se tendrian que esforzar si querian desempatar. La entrenadora se acerco a Yuri, quien estaba sentada mirando al resto del equipo. La rubia levanto la mirada.

-Quiero que juegues en el segunto tiempo.- dijo Hitomiko desidida.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Yuri mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Comenzo a caminar, pero alguien le sujeto el hombro, al voltearse ve a Goenji.

-Si te pasa algo, solo dimelo.- dijo el delantero y la chica asintio.

Para el segundo tiempo Yuri jugaria como centro campista remplazando a Tachimukai. El segundo tiempo comenzo y con el los ataques. Tsunami realizo su Tsunami Boost, pero fue detenido por la tecnica Blockade del portero. Raimon y Polvo de Diamante no dejaban de atacar. Yuri iba avanzando con el balon, pero se lo quitan con el Frozen Steal. Toko intenta detenerlos con su The Tower, pero lo repelen con el Water Veil y le dan un pase a Gazzel, quien realiza si Northern Impact, el cual vuelve a entrar a la porteria. Raimon contraataca y comienza a avanzar por la cancha. Aphrodi recibe un pase de Kidou, pero tres jugadores de Polvo de Diamante lo bloquen, asi que da un pase hacia atra.

-Yuri-chan!- grita Aphrodi. La chica recibe el balon y comienza a avanzar.

-"Mi tiro no es lo suficientemente fuerte, asi que..."- pienza la chica.

La rubia realiza su tecnica Angel Shoot, pero no lo lanza a la porteria, si no que el tiro va hacia donde estaba Goenji, quien entiende el mensaje y realiza su Bakunetsu Storm. Unas llamas doradas rodeaban el balon. La tecnica supera el Blockade del portero, anotando asi un gol y creando una nueva tecnica convinada.

-Se llamara Angel Storm!- grito Megane haciendo brillar sus lentes.

-Lo hicimos!- grito emocionada Yuri abrazando a Goenji y ambos comenzaron a girar sobre si mismos.

-Esos dos son una buena convinacion.- dijo la entrenadora Hitomiko desde la banca.

Gazzel estaba desesperado, no podia creer que estaban empatando con unos simples humanos. Los jugadores de Polvo de Diamante comenzaron a Bloquear a Aphrodi, a Goenji y a Yuri, impidiendoles poder lanzar a la porteria. Asi que decidieron que lo mejor seria que realizaran el Feniz para anotar el gol que les faltaba. Endou dejo la porteria, preocupando a Tsunami. Sin embargo, una jugadora de Polvo de Diamante le roba el balon a Ichinose y la porteria no tenia portero que la defendiera. Gazzel por poco lanza a la porteria, pero Tsunami lo detiene lanzando el balon fuera de la cancha. El problema fue que cuando Endou volvio a salir de la porteria para realizar el Inazuma Break, les volvieron a quitar el balon. Aphrodi logra bloquearlos por un rato, pero luego le dan un pase a Gazzel, quien realiza su Northern Impact, poniendo en problemas a Raimon. Endou se pone en posicion para realizar el Puño de la Justicia, pero Kidou le dice que esta fuera del area penal, asi que el portero decide detener el tiro con la cabeza. De la frente de Endou salio una gran energia, capaz de detener el tiro de Gazzel. Todos quedaron impresionados. El partido termino con un empate dos a dos.

Hiroto dio a ver su presencia y desaparecio junto a Polvo de Diamante y Burn despues de hablar con Endou.

Ya fuera del estadio, el equipo de Raimon le dio la bienvenida al equipo a Aphrodi. Todo el equipo estaba decidido a derrotar al Instituto Alien, pero la entrenadora Hitomiko los interrumpio.

-Endou-kun. A partir de este momento, dejaras de ser portero.- al decir esto todos quedaron impactados.

**Que intriga! Que ira a pasar con el equipo de Raimon? Ojala que les haya gustado y por favor dejen reviews. Bye!**


	31. Una nueva formación en Raimon

**Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews. Bueno, aqui les dejos el capitulo numero 31 aprovechando que tengo tiempo. Ojala les guste.**

La nueva formacion de Raimon

_-A partir de este momento, dejaras de ser portero.- dijo la entrenadora dejando a todos los presentes impactados._

-Entrenadora... que fue lo que dijo?- pregunto Endou atonito.

-Dije que ya no seras portero.- repitio Hitomiko.

-No puede ser... Pero por que dice eso?- pregunto el capitan. La entrenadora mira a su derecha, que era donde estaba Kidou. Kidou y Yuri se miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-Me opongo a esa decision, entrenadora!- dijo Toko.- Endou es el unico portero de este equipo!

-Tiene razon.- dijo Tsunami.- No diga locuras.

-Por que dice algo tan serio como eso?- dijo Ichinose.

-Tampoco estoy de acuerdo!- opino Kabeyama.

-Para poder ganar, tu ya no puedes ser nuestro portero.- explico la entrenadora.

-Estoy de acuerdo con la entrenadora.- dijeron Kidou y Yuri al mismo tiempo mientras daban un paso hacia delante.

-Kidou! Yuri!- dijo Endou incredulo.

-Tenemos que convertirnos en el equipo mas fuerte de la Tierra.- comenzo a explicar Kidou.

-Cuando dejas tu puedto para hacer tecnicas especiales, le das una gran oportunidad a nuestro oponente, poniendonos en desventaja.- continuo Yuri.

-Esas fallas tienen que ser corregidas- prosiguio el estratega.- Solo asi podremos decir que somos el equipo mas fuerte y perfecto de la Tierra.- Fubuki reacciono ante las ultimas palabras.

-Entonces, que es exactamente lo que quieren que haga Endou?- pregunto Toko.

-Tenemos que hacer que cambie su forma de jugar.- respondio Kidou. Luego se volteo hacia el capitan.- Endou. Debes convertirte en libero.

-Libero?- dijo el castaño.

-Con que estaban pensando lo mismo que yo.- dijo la entrenadora.

-Hai.- dijeron ambos.

-Para poder ganarle al Instituto Alien, necesitamos hacer grandes cambios.- dijo la rubia.- Y la llave para eso podria ser Endou.

-Te refieres a esa jugada que hice fuera del area de penaliti?- pregunto Endou.

-Si puedes dominar esa tecnica, te convertiras es un libero de primera.- dijo Kidou.

-Que es un libero?- pregunto Tsunami.

-"Libero" es una palabra italiana que significa "libre".- explico Yuri.- Y se refiere a un jugador que no solo puede defender si no que tambien atacar.

-Ya tome una desicion.- dijo Endou, provocando que todas las miradas se fijaran en el.- Lo hare. Si quiero ganar y volverme mas fuerte, tengo que cambiar. Sere libero!

-Endou como libero? Suena interesante.- dijo Goenji.

-Entonces, si el capitan sera un libero, quien se encargara de la porteria?- pregunto Kogure.

-Tachimukai puede hacerlo.- dijo Endou como si fuera la pregunta mas obvia del mundo.

-Que yo... me encargue?- dijo Tachimukai nervioso.

-Estas seguro de que el se encargue de la porteria?- pregunto Toko.

-Tiene razon... No quiero ser rudo, pero Tachimukai tiene muy poca experiencia como portero.- dijo Megane.

-Estara bien.- dijo alegremente Endou.- No puedo explicarlo bien, pero siento que Tachimukai tiene potencial. Estoy seguro de que el sera increible. Si el protege la porteria, de seguro que estaremos bien.- sin embargo el joven portero aun se veia inseguo ante aceptar la propuesta

-Ademas sabe utilizar la God Hand y la Majin the Hand. Quien mejor que Tachimukai-kun para remplazar a Endou-kun.- dijo Yuri con una media sonrisa y los brazos cruzados.

-Yo tambien pienso lo mismo, Tachimukai-kun.- dijo la entrenadora Hitomiko.

-Lo ves? Protegeras la porteria de Raimon?- dijo emocionado Endou.

-Si! Lo hare!- acepto Tachimukai. El resto del equipo se mostro de acuerdo y le dio animos al muchacho.

-Este es un momento revolucionario para Raimon Eleven!- comenzo a decir Megane con su pose de superioridad.- Endou-kun como libero. Aphrodi-kun como delantero. Tachimukai-kun como portero. Este sera el nacimiento de un super agresivo Raimon Eleven!

0-0-0-0-0-0

Todos iban a bordo de la Cravana Relampago camino a la Secundaria Raimon. Muchos conversaban y reian. Cuando llegaron a su destino la entrenadora Hitomiko se levanto para hablar.

-Muchachos, entrenaremos con nuestra nueva formacion a partir de mañana.- dijo la mujer.

-Si!- respondieron todos.

-Muy bien, estan todos invitados a mi casa!- dijo Endou.- Pueden quedarse todos a dormir!

-Que amable de tu parte!- dijo Tsunami mientras se levantaba de su asiento con su bolso en mano.- Te lo agradezco!- Fubuki miraba triste el suelo, pero Tsunami lo saco de su transe lanzandole su bolso.- Fubuki! No te quedes ahi mirando a la nada, ven con nosotros!- el peliplateado solo asintio.

Todos se estaban bajando de la caravana, el de la bufanda estaba parado cuando se voltea al sentirse observado. Goenji y Yuri lo miraban, el chico serio sentado en su asiento y la chica preocupada parada apoyando una mano sobre el respaldo del asiento delantero y con su bolso colgando de su hombro. El peliplateado escondio el rostro triste y se marcho, para hacerle una visita a Someoka. Por la noche se reunio con los demas en la casa de Endou.

0-0-0-0-0-0

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban reunidos en la cancha y Haruna, Aki y Natsumi les mostraron los uniformes nuevos de Endou y Tachimukai. Ambos se pusieron sus uniformes. Tachimukai llevaba el uniforme de portero con el numero 1, mientras que Endou llevaba el numero 15 en su espalda. Endou le dio al nuevo portero la libreta de su abuelo, para que asi aprendiera una nueva tecnica, pero le falto un detalle, Tachimukai no sabia leer la letra de su abuelo. Asi que el le dijo lo que decia en ella, la tecnica de llamaba Mugen the Hand, la ultima tecnica de portero que se le ocurrio a Daisuke.

Comenzaron el entrenamiento Aphrodi pateo el balon hacia donde estaba Endou, pero este en vez de usar la cabeza, utilizo el puño.

-No!- grito Kidou enfadado.

-Are?- dijo Endou.

-Recuerda que ya no eres portero!- grito de nuevo el estratega, entonces Endou cayo en cuenta en ese detalle.

-Pero, es que mi mano se movio por su propia cuenta!- se excuso el castaño mientras se sentaba en el suelo de forma india.

-Bueno, puedo entender como se siente.- dijo Domon.

-El capitan ha sido portero toda su vida hasta el dia de ayer.- dijo Kabeyama.

-Es mi turno.- dijo Goenji, entonces Domon le dio el balon, pero Endou volvio a utilizar las manos.

-Este va a ser un largo dia. ¬¬U- dijo Yuri con los brazos cruzados.

Los muchachos decidieron que la mejor forma seria que Endou no pudiera utilizar las manos. Y para lograrlo, pasaron a Endou al medio de varios neumaticos, para que asi no pudiera mover las manos y solo utilizara la cabeza.

-Como fue que llegamos a esto!- dijo Endou.

-Esto hara que sea mas facil para ti concentrar todo tu poder en tu cabeza.- le explico Kidou. Al ver que Endou iba a replicar, agrego- Lo haras y punto.

-Esta bien...

Mientras tanto Tsunami y las otras dos chicas del equipo entrenaban con Tachimukai para que perfeccionara la tecncia del abuelo de Endou. No habia mucho resultado, pero el chico no se rendia tan facilmente. El surfista le pregunto a Fubuki si queria unirseles a la practica, pero este le dijo que por hoy solo miraria.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Por la tarde Goenji y Yuri aprovecharon de visitar a Someoka, ya que la chica habia ido a revisarse su herida y el delantero habia insistido en acompañarla.

-No soy invalida, sabes?- le dijo la chica mientras iban al hospital.

-Lo se, pero eres torpe y te puedes caer en el camino.- dijo Goenji con las manos en los bolsillos. La rubia molesta desidio no hablarle en el resto del camino.

El doctor le reviso la herida y dijo que estaba cicatrizando muy bien, asi que no tendria problemas a partir de ahora, pero debia cuidarse. Despues de eso fueron a ver a Someoka. Los tres bebian unas bebidas de la maquina, los dos chicos estaban sentados frente a frente, mientras que la rubia estaba de pie por detras de Someoka. Aunque la conversacion era mas entre los dos muchachos, ya que la chica miraba al infinito.

-Como esta tu herida?- pregunto Goenji.

-Oh, todavia esta sanando.- respondio el pelirrosado.

-Ya veo.

-Y por cierto, como esta Fubuki?- pregunto Someoka, esta pregunta saco a Yuri de su trance y tambien sorprendio a Goenji.- El seguia hablando y hablando sobre ser perfecto.

-Perfecto?- se pregunto el delantero.

Ya era de noche. Mientras Goenji acompañaba a la rubia a su casa pudo notar como esta estaba muy preocupada y el sabia por quien.

-Sabias de lo que dijo Someoka de Fubuki?- pregunto sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente.

-No...- murmuro la chica.

-Ambos son muy amigos verdad?

-Si. Nos hicimos buenos amigos, pero... ahora siento que no me tiene confianza.- dijo la chica dejando ver claramente su tristeza en su rostro.- Me preocupa mucho.

-Lo quieres?- pregunto el pelos de punta tratando de parecer indiferente.

-Mucho...- dijo la chica, pero luego la chica capto a lo que en verdad el delantero.- No me estaras preguntando si me gusta Fubuki!- el chico respingo y miro hacia el lado contrario.

-No grites.

-Lo quiero como amigo. Ademas, a que viene la pregunta.- pregunto la chica.

-Kidou me dijo que ambos eran muy unidos.- respondio el muchacho algo avergonzado.

-Por Dios! Goenji Shuuya esta celoso!- grito la chica divertida.

-No digas tonterias.- dijo el chico aun sin mirarla a la cara. La chica solo rio.

Entonces Goenji agradecio de que ya hayan llegado a la casa de la muchacha y asi no seguir viviendo la verguenza. La chica se despidio con un beso en la mejilla y entro a su casa. En cuanto lo hizo Goenji suspiro y comenzo a caminar camino a su casa.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Durante los dos dias siguientes todo el equipo de Raimon ayudo a Endou y a Tachimukai a entrenar sus tecnicas, hasta que hubieron buenos resultados por parte de Endou. Un gran puño de color naranja salio de la frente del castaño, devolviendo el tiro de Goenji. Asi que decidieron provarlo sin los neumaticos y con una tecnica especial. Kidou, Ichinose y Goenji realizaron el Kotei Penguin no. 2, el cual Endou pudo detener con su nueva tecnica, impresionando y alegrando a todos. Megane nombro a la tecnica con el nobre de Megaton Head. Todos felicitaron al capitan por su gran logro.

-Endou! Aun nos queda mucho camino por recorrer!- dijo Kidou.

-Si! Hare todo lo que pueda!- respondio el libero.

-Asi me gusta. Para poder ganarles a los equipos de rango maestro del Instituto Alien, no debemos de tener limites.- continuo diciendo el estratega.- Quiero que aprendas una nueva tecnica secreta.

-Muy bien, de acuerdo!- dijo el castaño, pero luego cayo en cuenta en algo.- Y que tecnica secreta es esa?

-La clave esta en la Academia Teikoku.

**Hasta aqui el cap. tal vez algo mas corto de lo normal, pero a mi me guto. Sobre todo la parte donde Goenji-kun tiene celos =3 Disfrutenlo y dejen reviews! BYE!**


	32. El temible equipo Chaos

**Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios y disculpen si me tarde, esq esta semana no tuve nada de tiempo por pruebas y estudios. Aqui les dejo el capitulo numero 32. Ojala lo disfruten ^^.**

_El temible equipo Chaos_

Todo el equipo de Raimon se encontraba en la entrada de la Academia Teikoku. Todos miraban el imponente edificio, los nuevos en el equipo la miraban con asombro.

-No me trae buenos recuerdos.- dijo sin pensar Kabeyama. Luego se da cuenta que Kidou estaba a su lado y se apresura en decir.- Ki-Kidou-san, lo que quise decir fue...

-No te preocupes.- dijo el estratega mientras comentaza a avanzar.

Ya en la cancha, Kidou miraba nostálgico ese lugar. Al igual que Endou tiene la Torre de Metal, el lugar donde Kidou comenzo todo fue la Academia Teikoku. El estratega se acerco a Endou y a Domon para decirle que hicieran la Death Zone, el chico estaba decidido a realizarla, asi que Endou acepto, convenciendo a Domon de paso.

Todos comenzaron el calentamiento, mientras que las chicas preparaban la bbidas y las toallas. Sin embargo, Fubuki era el unico que no calentaba y que no tenia el uniforme puesto y eso le llamo la atencion a Aphrodi.

-Por que no esta practicando?- pregunto el rubio. Llamando la atencion de todos e intercambiaron miradas.

-La verdad es que...- comenzo a habalr Endou.

-Con que tiene dos personalidades en su interior?- pregunto Aphrodi despues de escuchar la historia.- Entonces ya no puede jugar futbol?

-Pero a decidido quedarse.- dijo Endou mientras miraba a Fubuki.- Por que ama el futbol. No importa lo que pase, el quiere seguir jugando. Asi que lo estamos esperando. Creemos que se recuperara bajo sus propios terminos.- El peliplateado sintio que lo observaba y giro la cabeza avergonzado.

-Ya veo. Que bueno que vine.- dijo el rubio para si mismo.- "Tal vez sea capaz de ayudarlo a volver."- penso.

Ya todos reunidos en la cancha Endou anuncio.

-Kidou, Domon y yo trabajaremos en la Death Zone. Tachimukai en Mugen The Hand. Los demas tambien deben de concentrarse en su propio entrenamiento!

-Si!

Kidou les explico a Domon y a Endou que la clave de la Death Zone era la soncronizacion de sus movimientos. Asi que comenzaron girando sobre si mismos y cuando Kidou dijera "alto" tratar de detenerse al frente del balon. Kidou quedo casi de frente, Domon de lado y Endou totalmente al lado contrario.

Mientras esto sucedia Tachimukai practicaba su Mugen the Hand con Tsunami. El portero logro detener el tiro con los ojos cerrados, pero esa no era la tecnica definitiva. Algo le faltaba, pero no sabia que.

El resto entrenaba unos con otros. El trio que entrenaba la Death Zone al fin lograron que todos quedaran frente al balon, aunque Endou termino cayendo al piso. Kidou le insistia a Endo que esta tecnica dependia de la sincronizacion de los tres. Cuando la Academia Teikoku la realizaba Kidou era el que acataba lar ordenes, pero en esta ocasión tendría que dar las ordenes y realizar la tecnica.

-Sabia que estarian entrenando.- dijo una voz tras Kidou. Al voltearse pudieron ver a Sakuma y al resto del equipo de Teikoku.

-No esperaba que vinieran.- dijo Kidou mientras se apresuraba en acercarse a ellos. El estratega se fijo en baston que Sakuma utilizaba de apoyo.

-No te preocupes, aunque no lo creas, me estoy recuperando formidablemente.- dijo Sakuma al notar la mirada de Kidou.

-La entrenadora de Raimon nos recomendo un nuevo tratamiento y parece que esta funcionando bien.- dijo Genda.

-Te refieres a nuestra entrenadora?- pregunto Endou cuando todos los de Raimon estaba reunidos al frente de los de Teikoku.-Ya veo. No te da gusto escucharlo?- le pregunto a Kidou.

-Claro que si.- respindio el estratega.

-Es Aphrodi de Zeus.- dijo Sakuma asombrado. El susodicho le devolvio la mirada.- Kidou nos conto todo. El nos dijo que ustedes tambien fueron engañados por los sucios trucos de Kageyama. Espero que hagas un buen equipo con Kidou y los demas.- el rubio solo asintio.

Raimon y Teikoku comenzarian un partido de entrenamiento, lo curioso era que Endou, Domon y Kidou jugarian de parte de Teikoku. Kidou y el resto del equipo demostraron tener sincronizacion entre ellos, daban pases exactos y sabian sus movimientos en la cancha. Domon, Endoy y Kidou intntaron realizar la Death Zone, pero cuando pensaron que la habian logrado hacer, el tiro perdio toda su fuerza.

Kidou no tenia ni idea como es que el tiro habia fallado, si su sincronizacion era perfecta. Son embargo, Endou estaba emocionado por superar ese problema y lograr realizar esa tecnica.

El partido continuo y Kidou y Tachimukai comenzaba a desesperarse por no lograr realizar sus tecnicas.

Medio tiempo, todos descansaban mientras que Kidou se daba vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza la idea de que habia traicionado a sus compañeros de Teikoku al irse al equipo de Raimon.

-Kidou, me alegro mucho verte jugar en el equipo de Teikoku, pero es cuando juegas con Raimon donde demuestras tus verdadera habilidades en el campo de juego- dijo Sakuma, sorprendiendo al estratega.- Eso solo lo puedes notar cuando eres un espectador. Lo que quiero decir es que siempre encuentras la manera de motivarlos y tus movimientos se vuelven mas naturales. Por eso Genda y los demas ya no consideramos tu cambio de equipo como una traicion.- Kidou se volteo a verlo y este le sonrio.

Comenzo el segundo tiempo y Raimon comenzo a avanzar. Le logran quitar el balon a Toko. A Tachimukai lo golpearon en lleno en el rostro por andar distraido pensando en lo que le habia dicho Tsunami hace un rato.

-"El mar es impresionante, nunca me canso de ver como las olas mas debiles se acercan una y otra vez y se desvanecen ahi mismo"- era lo que el surfista le habia dicho.

Domon, Endou y Kidou seguien realizando la Death Zone, la cual seguia perdiendo su poder, mientras que Tachimukai comenzaba a entender la clave de la Mugen the Hand. Entonces Kidou entiende lo que tenian que hacer gracias a lo que le habia dicho Sakuma.

Volvieron a realizarla y Sakuma se preocupo de que no se estaba coordinando, pero para su sorpresa el tiro resulto y anoto un gol. La clave era que Raimon tenia su propio ritmo y sincronizacion, solo tenian que encontrarla. Pero aun faltaba la etapa final de la tecnica que superara la Death Zone.

El trio logro dominar la tecnica, la cual tenia mucha mas fuerza que la otra, impresionando a todos. Esa tecnica era la Death Zone 2. Teikoku felicito a Kidou y a los demas, pero la felicidad no duro mucho, ya que del cielo cayo un balon obscuro, el cual impacto contra el suelo, produciendo una gran cantidad de humo. Todos se cubrieron el rostro y al lograr ver pudieron distinguir a Gazzel y a Burn, pero curiosamente tenian el mismo uniforme, el cual convinaba el color de los uniformes de Polvo de Diamante y Prominence. Luego anunciaron que sus dos equipo se habían fusionado para crear un nuevo equipo llamado Chaos y habian ido a desafiar a Raimon.

El partido seria en dos dias y se llevaria a cabo en el estadio de la Academia Teikoku.

0-0-0-0-0

Raimon entrenaria para el proximo partido. Domon, Kidou y Endou practicarian la Death Zone 2, Tsunami y Tachimukai entrenarian la Mugen the Hand y el resto organizarian su formacion con Goenji y Aphrodi.

Tachimukai aun no lograba realizar la Mugen the Hand, pero eso no lo detenia. El trio realizaba la Death Zone 2. Yuri y Goenji realizaron el Angel Shoot y en cuanto la muchacha aterrizo en el suelo, pudo notar como Fubuki comenzaba a alejarse. El resto tambien lo noto. La rubia comenzo a ir tras el, pero Goenji la tomo de la muñeca y le nego con la cabeza, sin embargo la chica se zafo del agarre y salio corriendo tras el plateado.

Fubuki estaba en la cancha junto al rio observando como unos niños jugaban. El muchacho estaba frustrado, ya que no podia jugar con los demas porque cada vez que tocaba el balon, Atsuya aparecia. Un balon lo saco de sus pensamiento. Un par de niños le pedian que se lo lanzaran y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo se petrifico al verse a si mismo y a Atsuya cuando eran niños. Los dos pequeños le volvieron a llamar la atencion y haci recuperaron su balon. Cuando los niños se marchaban, Fubuki vio a su hermano, el cual se volteaba a verlo.

-Atsuya!- llamo el peliplateado, luego comprendio que no podia dejar ir a su hermano, ya que si lo dejaba, este desapareceria por completo.

Yuri observaba esta escena desde el puente. Su rostro mostraba tristeza, no habia sido capaz de acercarse a el por miedo a no serle de gran ayuda en esa situacion. Se dio media vuelta y comenzo a correr hacia Raimon. Cuando la chica regreso todos le preguntaron si habia encontrado a Fubuki.

-Lo siento, lo perdi.- mintio la rubia con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro. La chica logro engañar a todos, menos a uno y ese era Goenji. A pesar de que sabia que mentia, el chico prefirion no preguntarle sobre el tema.

Ya para el final del entrenamiento Tachimukai estaba desesperado por no lograr realizar la dichosa tecnica, pero Tsunami se necargo de tranquilizarlo. Algunos del equipo agradecieron cuando Kidou dijo que el entrenamiento habia terminado.

-Podemos realizar el Angel Storm una vez mas?- le pregunto Goenji a Yuri, la cual respondio que no habia problema.

Sin embargo cuando realizaron la tecnica no estaban sincronizados y el tiro se desvio antes de llegar a la porteria.

-Lo sabia. Estas desconcentrada y ambos sabemos por que.- dijo el delantero de pie mientras que la chica estaba arrodillada mirando hacia la porteria.

-Dejame en paz.- dijo la chica mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a correr hacia la banca para recoger sus cosas, pero antes de poder escaparse Goenji la tomo de la mano.

-No creas que no me preocupa Fubuki, pero tampoco puedes dejar que te afecte tanto.- dijo el delantero.

-Tu no entiendes nada!- grito la chica mientras intentaba de soltar la mano.

-A que te refieres?- dijo el chico apretando con mas fuerza la mano de la rubia.

-Me preocupa porque es mi amigo! El me apoyo cuando tu te fuiste! Ahora yo deberia apoyarlo!- entonces Yuri se quebro, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y dejo de forcejear para zafarse de Goenji.- Pero no he sido capaz... No he podido ayudarlo ni un poco...

-No digas eso..- dijo el chico tratando de acercarla a el para abrazarla, pero la chica se aparto bruscamente y comenzo a alejarse.-YURI!- grito el chico, pero fue inutil, la chica ya se habia ido.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Todos estaban reunidos en la cancha de la Academia Teikoku a la espera del equipo Chaos. Raimon supo que habian llegado cuando vieron un balo obscuro caer del cielo, das el humo que produjo el impacto del balon aparecio Chaos. Para este partido Aphrodi y Goenji serian delanteros, Domon, Ichinose y Kidou medio campistas, Tsunami, Kabeyama, Toko, Endou y Kogure defensas y por ultimo Tachimukai como portero. Fubuki, Rika y Yuri se quedarian en la banca, algunos rechazaron la idea de que la ultima nombrada se quedara fuera del partido, ya que la tecnica de ella y Goenji les podia de ser de gran ayuda, pero la entrenadora se nego a cambiar su decicion. La chica estaba de acuerdo, ya que no estaba en sus mejores condiciones para jugar un partido, no habia dormido en toda la noche por sentirse culpable por haber peleado con Goenji, cuando este solo intentaba ayudarla, de echo la chica no se atrevia a verlo a los ojos.

El partido comienza con la patada de inicio de Goenji, Raimon avanza dando pases, sin embargo le quitaron el balon a Toko y ahi vieron que el estilo de futbol de ellos era muy distinto al de Polvo de Diamante. Gazzel recibio el balon y realiza su Northern Imapct. Tachimukai intento detener el tiro con la Majin the Hand, ya que no tenia perfeccionada la Mugen the Hand, pero no fue capaz de detener el tiro. Dejando el marcador 1-0 a favor de Chaos. Tsunami y Endou se acecaron a Tachimukai para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Raimon contraataca y Aphrodi utiliza su Heaven's Time, pero para desconcierto de todos, no funciona y le quitan el balon. Kidou recupera el balon y se lo da a Aphrodi, quien vuelve a utilizar el Heaven's Time, pero Neppa lo vuelve a superar y robar el balon. Endou intenta detenerlo, pero le da un pase a Burn, quien tenia espacio libre para lanzar a la porteria. Burn realiza su Atomic Flare y la Majin the Hand de Tachimukai vuelve a fallar. Dos a cero a favor de Chaos. Yuri temblaba en su asiento del coraje que sentia en esos momentos. Y asi siguieron los ataques de Gazzel y Burn hasta quedar con una ventaja de diez goles. Burn vuelve a usar su Atomic Flare y Endou al ver que Tachimukai no estaba en condiciones para detenerlo, utiliza su Megaton Head para detener el tiro. Endou cayo al suelo por la fuerza del impacto. Todos los del equipo se acercaron a el para ver si se encontraba bien.

Gracias a esta jugada el comportamiento de Raimon en el juego cambio radicalmente y sus jugadores comenzaron a robarle el balon a Chaos. Raimon se puso a la ofensiva, pero esto no duro mucho, ya que Chaos comenzo a interseptar el balon. Endou no podia adelantarse, ya que si lo hacia, la defensa quedaria descubierta. La pregunta era, que iba a hacer Raimon contra esto? Chaos debia tener una falla, solo debian encontrarla. Entonces Kidou tuvo la idea de utilizar el metodo de Otomura, del antiguo equipo de Tsunami, para contar el ritmo de los de Chaos. Kidou comienza a analizar a Neppa y nota como este solo le da pases a los jugadores que eran pertenecientes a Prominence, con esto logra robarle el balon y comienza a avanzar, para luego realizar la Death Zone 2 con Domon y Endou. El portero de Chaos no pudo hacer nada contra la tecnica de Raimon, anotando asi un gol. El marcador iba 10-1. Burn avanza decididamente hacia la porteria de Raimon para luego realizar su Atomic Flare y para sorpresa de todos Tachimukai logra detener el tiro con su Mugen the Hand, ya perfeccionada. Se termina el primer tiempo.

Durante el medio tiempo, Kidou les explico que el medio campista de Chaos, Neppa, solo le daba pases a los pertenecientes a Prominence y que eso era una gran ventaja para ellos.

El segundo tiempo comienza y Neppa le da un pase a Kid en vez de a Rhioni, Toko logra interseptar el pase y avanza, para luego darle el balon a Aphrodi, quien realiza su God Knows y asi marcar otro gol. Luego Goenji anota el tercer gol con su Bakunetsu Storm. Aphrodi de nuevo con su Gos Knows, luego Tsunami con su Tsunami Boost, Endou, Kidou y Domon con la Death Zone 2. Endou marco el septimo gol con su Megaton Head.

Sin embargo, Gazzel y Burn contraatacan y realizan una nueva tecnica, llamada Ventisca de Fuego, la cual vencio a la Mugen the Hand de Tachimukai. Chaos intercepta un pase de Raimon y comienza a avanzar y ahora a Neppa si le dio un pase a un jugador de Polvo de Diamante. Burn y Gazzel vuelve a utilizar su Ventisca de Fuego, o al menos esa fue su intension, ya que Tsunami les quito el balon antes de que pudieran hacer algo. El surfista le da un pase a Goenji, quien comienza a avanzar y supera a la tecnica Fuego de Acero, pero luego le quitan el balon con la tecnica Hielo de Acero, haciendo una doble defensa. Goenji lo intenta de nuevo, pero le vuelven a quitar el balon. Aphrodi dijo que el se encargaria de vencer esa doble defensa, el rubio intento sobrepasar esa defensa reiteradas veces y su salud comenzaba a correr peligro.

-No puedo quedarme con los brazos ceuzados!- dijo Rika.- Entrenadora, dejeme reemplazarlo, yo tambien quiero jugar.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo. Tu fuerza no es suficiente para vencer esa defensa.- dijo Hitomiko.

-Entonces entrare yo en su lugar!- dijo Yuri, pero la entrenadora nego con la cabeza.

-Si dejamos que Aphrodi siga jugando, puede sucederle algo grave!- dijo Rika.

-Formamos parte del equipo de Raimon y nuestro deber es ayudarlos!- colaboro Yuri. Sin embargo, no habia forma de convenser a la entrenadora Hitomiko.

Aphrodi iba a intentarlo una vez mas, pero fue detenido por un balon obscuro que lo lanzo hacia atras. Se trataba de Grand, el capitan de Genesis, quien venia por el equipo Chaos para llevarselos. Y Raimon se entero de que Genesis habia sido elegido para tener el titulo del Instituto Alien. Estos desabarecieron tras una luz y Grand no le dio tiempo a Endou para hablar. Pero no habia tiempo que perder, Aphrodi habia caido al suelo desmayado a causa del dolor. Todos se acercaron al rubio, Endou y Yuri eran los unicos que estaban agachados junto a Aphrodi, el chico intentaba que reaccionara, mientras que la chica revisaba sus heridas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aphrodi habia sido hospitalizado y Rika estaba muy molesta con la entrenadora, la peliceleste intentaba avanzar hacia la entrenadora, pero Aki y Haruna no la dejaban. Natsumi observaba.

-Yo tambien estoy molesta, Rika, pero no es la for...- comenzo a decir Yuri con los brazos cruzados, pero luego diviso a lo lejos a Grand acercarse a Hitomiko.

Las cinco chicas se escondieron tras un arbol para escuchar lo que hablaban, entonces escucharon como Hiroto llamaba hermana a Hitomiko. Las chicas miraban atonitas.

**Hasta aqui el capitulo ^^ Ojala les guste y porfa dejen sus reviews! BYE :B**


	33. Comienza la batalla final

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios! Esto se pone cada vez mas interesante, ya que casi llega la lucha final contra el Instituto Alien! Que emocion. Tambien quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi fic, me hacen muy feliz. Ojala les guste este capitulo. Aqui voy!**

_La batalla final esta a punto de comenzar_

Fubuki y Endou regresaban a la Secundaria Raimon despues de la visita a Aphrodi en el hospital. En la entrada Haruna y Aki esperaban al capitan para informarle que Grund de Genesis habia estado en la secundaria. Al saber esto, el y Fubuki comenzaron a correr hacia la escuela, pero Aki los detuvo al decir.

-Espera! Le dijo hermana a la entrenadora!- al escuchar esto, los dos chicos se detuvieron incredulos.

-Que? Dijo que era su hermana?- pregunto Endou sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

Mientras esto sucedia el resto del equipo estaba reunido frente a la entrenadora y Natsumi estaba a la cabeza y le hacia preguntas a su entrenadora.

-Necesitamos saber la verdad, por que Grund la llamo hermana?- preguntaba Natsumi.- Responda por favor. Entrenadora!

-Entrenadora!- grito Endou mientras se acercaba acompañado por Fubuki, Aki y Haruna.

-Ella es una espia! Ella es una enemiga!- grito Rika.-Era de esperarse!

-Con que era lo que ocultaba. Por esa razon a veces desaparecia. Qizas se comunicaba con el Instituto Alien y le daba informacion.- dijo Domon. Despues de esto todos comenzaron a hacer suposiciones y Hitomiko solo se quedaba muda, pero se sorprendio al escuchar a Endou.

-Esperen amigos!- dijo Endou mientras se ponia frente a la entrenadora.- Hablare con ella. En verdad es la hermana de Hiroto?

-Admito que les oculte informacion fundamental.- comenzo a decir la mujer.- Pero necesito que sean pacientes. Los del Instituto Alien no son simples extraterrestres. Por favor, necesito que me acompañen al pie del monte Fuuji. Si aceptan, les contare todo.

-Por que tiene que ser en el monte Fuuji?- pregunto Toko.

-Por que ahi se ocultan los extraterrestres.- dijo Kidou sorprendiendo a todos.

-Vengan mañana a las ocho en punto. Les sugiero que traigan lo necesario.- dijo la entrenadora. Al decir esto se marcho.

-No se, no me inspira confianza.- dijo Rika.

-Me parece sospechoso que la entrenadora no haya respondido a ninguna de nuestras preguntas.- dijo Ichinose notoriamente molesto.- Tengo muchas dudas a lo que respecta al juego pasado y la razon por la que acepte jugar contra ese Instituto, fue para ayudar a todos los que se vieron afectados. Por ejemplo, en el juego de hoy, cuando mandaron a Aphrodi al hospital. Me da la impresion que nuestros esfuerzos, no valen nada para la entrenadora. Lo siento, pero no pienso ir al monte Fuuji, solo porque ella nos lo pidio.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Ichinose, no voy a permitirle mas desplantes.- dijo Domon.- Kidou, tu que opinas?

-Cualquiera que sea la desicion que tome, me parecen muy pocas pruebas para jusgarla.- dijo Kidou, ante esto, Yuri, quien estaba al lado del estratega, sonrio al oir que no era la unica que pensaba eso.

-Sabia que responderias eso.- dijo Domon divertido.

-No es para que se preocupen.- dijo Endou.- Quizas pueda decirnos todo sobre el Instituto Alien. Asi que debemos ir. Siempre supe que la entrenadora tenia una razon por la que se empeñaba sacandonos adelante ganando partidos y esa respuesta se encuentra en el monte Fuuji. Adelante! Vamos amigos!

-Espera, Endou.- lo interrumpio Kidou.- Creo entender la incertidumbre de Ichinose. Por eso vamos a decidir quien quiere ir y quien no.

-Pero es que...- se quejo Endou.

-Algunos de nosotros necesitamos tiempo para pensarlo.- dijo el estratega.

-Ya veo. Tienes razon, ademas pueden consultarlo con la almohada.- dijo el capitan.

-No importa cuanto tiempo me den, la respuesta va a ser la misma.- dijo Ichinose.- No cuente conmigo.- despues de esto muchos comenzaron a mostrar su desconfianza hacia la entrenadora.

-Lo estan viendo con malos ojos.- dijo Natsumi.- Recuerden todos los partidos que hemos tenido. La entrenadora siempre busco la forma de que ganaramos y creo que eso habla muy bien de ella. No deberiamos ser tan desconfiados. Todos la odiamos cuando sacaron a Goenji del equipo, pero nadie supo por que lo hizo hasta que nos enteramos que solo queria protegerlo a el y a su hermana.

-Ella tiene razon, yo creo en la entrenadora.- dijo Goenji.

-Yo tambien ire.- dijo Fubuki, provocando que todos se voltearan a verlo.- No tenemos otra opcion. No quiero estancarme o todo seguira igual.

-Yo voy.- sijo Yuri con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Tras ella aceptaron Toko y Kabeyama.

-Lo siento, pero aun no estoy convencido.- dijo Domon.

-Lo mejor sera despejarnos un poco.- dijo Kidou mientras daba media vuelta.- Necesito tiempo para pensar.- al decir esto se marcha.

De a poco todos comienzan a marcharse, quedando solo Endou, Natsumi y Aki. Los tres estaban muy preocupados por los demas.

Por la noche Endou encontro a Tachimukai y a Tsunami entrenando en la Torre de Metal y ambos le dijeron que querian acompañarlo al monte Fuji. Kogure entrenaba en el Salon Relampago acompañado por Haruna, Kabeyama y Megane. Aki y Toko salieron a comprar comida.

Fubuki entrenaba en la cancha junto al rio. El peliplateado antes de patear el balon recordo a todos los que lo habian ayudado, Someoka, Aphrodi, Endou, Yuri y su padre. Respiro ondo antes de comenzar a correr con el balon. Realizo la Eternal Blizzard, pero el tiro perdio su poder y choco contra el poste de la porteria. Alguien detuvo el balon y ese alguien era Goenji, quien le pregunto si podian entrenar juntos. Los chicos comenzaron a entrenar y habia que admitir que Goenji estaba bastante impresionado, cierta rubia observaba a sus dos mejores amigos practicar, al menos hasta que comenzo a llover. Ambos chicos se detuvieron, derrepente hubo un trueno y cuando Goenji se volteo a ver al peliplateado arrodillado atemorizado de miedo. Yuri noto esto he intento ir hasta donde ellos estaban, pero seria mejor no intrometerse, asi que se detuvo y se quedo donde estaba.

Los dos chicos estaban refugiados bajo el puente y Fubuki comenzo a asustarse por el ruido de los relampagos.

-Fubuki, ese ruido no es una avalancha!- grito Goenji sujetando al peliplateado de los hombros.- Se fuerte!

-No quiero! No quiero perder a mi familia!

-Todo va esta bien! No perderas a nadie!- y al parecer funciono, ya que el otro chico se tranquilizo.

Yuri al escuchar los gritos comenzo a bajo a la cancha, pero se escondio tras un pilar del puente. Los dos chicos estaban sentados.

-Yo necesitaba de Atsuya.

-No entiendo, hablas de tu hermano?- pregunto el pelicrema volteandose a verlo.

-Me daba miedo estar solo.- comenzo a explicar Fubuki.- En cuestion de segundos, la avalancha me dejo solo. Me sentia tan solo, que por un momento, pense que me perderia. Despues me di cuenta de que debia ser fuerte. Si uníamos fuerzas lograriamos la perfeccion y al ser perfectos nada nos detensria. Es por eso que necesitaba de mi hermano. Tal vez con su presencia cambiaria mi caracter tan debil. Desde entonces, yo comenze a escuchar su voz.

-Su voz?- Fubuki recordo la primera vez que habia vuelto a escuchar la vos de si hermano, utilizando su bufanda.

-Yo me sentia seguro al saber que Atsuya apareceria y me daria fuerzas para seguir adelante. Lamentablemante confie demasiado en el y ese cambio me provoco mucho miedo. Mientras mas tiempo estuviera en mi mente su personalidad, Fubuki Shirou se desvaneceria poco a poco.

-Quiero que me digas algo.- dijo Goenji.- Fubuki, a que te refieres con ser un jugador perfecto?

-Quiero decir unir fuerzas con Atsuya.

-Para ti eso es alcanzar la perfeccion?- dijo el delantero en un tono algo burlon.

-Si, mi papa siempre nos lo decia, nunca lo olvidare!- el pelicrema suspiro.

-A mi no me importa ser perfecto. Me divierto mucho jugando futbol.- dijo Goenji y luego se puso de pie, para luego comenzar a avanzar.

-Pero Goenji-kun...

-Si lo que quieres es ser perfecto, entrena por tu cuenta, es todo lo que necesitas.

-Goenji-kun... No quiero... NO QUIERO ESTAR SOLO!- dijo Fubuki.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Al dia siguiente Endou estaba llegando a la hora acordada a la Secundaria Raimon y se sorprendio de encontrar a Hiroto.

-Hola Endou-kun. Te estaba esperando. Buenos dias.

-Buenos dias.- dijo algo nervioso.

-Que esperas? Date prisa. Quiero mostrarte el campo donde juego futbol.

-No me digas que tu campo de juego esta al pie del monte Fuji.

-Asi es.

-Hiroto, dime en quien eres en verdad! Quiero saber que parentesco tienes con la entrenadora Hitomiko!

-Nada en especial. No creo que sea algo importante.- respondio el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-Espera! No has respondido mi pregunta.- dijo Endou molesto.

-Estas seguro?

-Responde Hiroto!- grito Endou perdiendo la paciencia.

-Mi nombre no es Kiyama Hiroto, yo soy Grund de Genesis.

-Pero que estas diciendo...

-Pronto habran grandes cambios en el mundo. Es decir, sucedera algo increible. La humanidad cambiara, toda su historia.

-Lo siento, pero no entiendo que tratas de decirme. Por favor explicame.

-Nuestro equipo Genesis pertenece al nivel Elite. En pocas palabras seremos su ultimo oponente.- dijo Grund mientras avanzaba por al lado de Endou.- Los estaremos esperando.

-Hiroto! No te vallas!

-Jamas utilizo ese nombre para jugar futbol. Pronto te mostraremos el verdadero Genesis.- dijo mientras desaparecia tras la neblina.

Endou comenzo a correr al rededor de la cancha para despejar un poco su mente. Y se sorprendio de encontrar a la mayoria del equipo reunido al frente de la Caravana Relampago.

-Ichinose, Domon y Rika aun no aparecen.- le informo Kidou.

-Lo imaginaba.

-Chicos ya llegamos!- dijo Rika apareciendo por detras de la caravana arrastrando a Ichinose y Domon aparecio por detras. Endou y los demas se alegraron de ver a los tres chicos.

-Lo estuvimos pensando mucho y nos dimos cuenta de que no es bueno tener una mentalidad tan cerrada- dijo Domon.

Los tres chicos queria descubrir tanto como los demas la rozon por la cual el Instituto Alien los atacaba. Y con la llegada de su entrenadora emprendieron el viaje al monte Fuji. Algunos conversaban, otros reian, otros dormian y otros simplemente estaban en silencio, como Goeji, Yuri y Fubuki, tampoco es que los tres sean los mas habladores de equipo. Endou le hablo a Tachimukai sobre una tecnica que estaba escrita en la libreta de su abuelo llamada The Earth. Esta tecnica se lograba concentrando el poder de los once jugadores, si conectaban sus corazones, podrian realizarla.

Todos se asomaron a ver el monte Fuji, lo que significaba que faltaba poco para llegar a su destino. Todos quedaron atonitos al ver que en el lugar indicado por su entrenadora habia una enorme nave, la cual tenia forma de un platillo volador. Furukabi freno el vehiculo y bajaron de el para observar la imponente nave.

-Amigos, estan listo?- dijo Endou desidido.

-Esperen.- dijo una voz tras ellos, al voltearse ven a su antiguo entrenadora.

-Quien es el?- murmuro Fubuki.

-El entrenador Hibiki, dirigio a Raimon y lo llevo al primer lugar en el Torneo Futbol Frontera.- contesto Tachimukai.

-Me he encargado de investigar los secretos que oculta el Instituto Alien.- dijo el antiguo entrenador.- Y al fin, despues de un arduo trabajo, obtuve mi respuesta. La mente maestra del Instituto Alien eres tu.- dijo mientras señalaba a Hitomiko, sorprendiendola a ella y a los demas.

-La entrenadora es la mente maestra?- pregunto Kidou.

-Asi es, ella planeo todo.- dijo Hibiki.

Todos los de Raimon querian una explicacion, pero la entrenadora les respondio que todo lo que querian saber, estaba dentro de esa nave.

Ya frente a la entrada del lugar, Hitomiko ingreso desde su telefono la clave para abrir las puestas. Llegaron a cierto punto, en el cual ya no podrian seguir avanzando en la Caravana Relampago, asi que todos bajaron de ella.

-Entrenadora, nos puede decir para que sirven estas instalaciones?- pregunto Kidou.

-Para investigaciones militares del grupo financiero Kira.- repondio ella.

-Dijo Kira? Entrenadora, asi es como se apellida, no es asi?- dijo Kabeyama.

-El nombre de mi padre es Kira Seijiro. Es el lider del grupo financiero.

-Ese hombre invierte su fortuna para crear un poderoso ejercito y asi poder conquistar el mundo entero.- dijo Hibiki.

Todos se preguntaron para que lo hacia y por que la entrenadora habia dicho que el Instituto Alien no eran simples extraterrestres. Hitomiko respondio que todo comenzo desde que aparecio el Meteorito Alien. En ese momento las compuestas de la habitancion se abriero diciendo con una voz metaliza "Intrusos, intrusos". Raimon entro por la compuesta y en el pasillo se toparon con unos robots con que tenian balones de futbol, los cuales los lanzaron contra ellos. Todos esquivaron con dificultad los tiros y se refugiaron en otro pasillo. Tenian que pasar esos robots, pero a ese paso no lograrian nada. Entonces Kidou tuvo una idea.

Tsunami se lanzo al ataque y esquivo todos los tiros, tras el se lanzaron Domon, Endou, Kidou y Kogure. Domon y Kidou devolvieron el balon y Kogure utilizo su Senpuujin y le dio el balon a Endou, quien le da un pase a Goenji. El pelicrema patea el balon, golpendo a todos los robots, descoponiendolos.

Siguieron su camino, pero luego se apagaron las luces. Las puertas de otro pasillo se abren y comienzan a caminar por el, llegando a una enorme habitacion. Ahi aparece un holograma del padre de Hitomiko, el cual comenzo a explicarle las intenciones del Instituto Alien. Primero que nada, todos los miembros de ella eran humanos. Hace cinco años un meteorito impacto en el monte Fuji, el cual tenia la cualidad de aumentar los poderes humanos a un nivel extraordinario. Los encargados de cambiar la historia de la humanidad con sus increibles habilidades eran denominados soldados Elite. El ministro Zaizen se habia negado a esta idea, entonces fue cuando el señor Kira mostrarle las cualidades de sus soldados. Todos los jugadores de Tormenta Geminis y Epsilon eran humanos, los cuales habian incrementado sus habilidades gracias al Meteorito Alien. Los soldados Elite de los que el señor Kira hablaba tanto eran los jugadores del equipo Genesis.

**Hasta aqui el cap. ojala lo distriten y no olviden dejar reviews ^^ Bye!**


	34. La batalla final: 1ra parte

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! Me alegran el dia ^^ Bueno aqui les dejo el siguiente cap. aprovechando que tengo tiempo.**

_La Batalla Final: Primera parte_

En cuanto el señor Kira dejo de hablar, una compuerta se habrio. La luz que salio de ella cego al equipo de Raimon y de ella aparecio un hombre, que segun Hitomiko, su nombre era Kenzaki. Al entrear por esa compuerta entran a un jardin japones, en donde se encontraba el padre de Hitomiko en persona. El equipo de Raimon se puso en frente a el y Hitomiko iba a la cabeza.

-Que te parecio mi promocion?- dijo el señor Kira.

-Esta equivocado, padre.- dijo Hitomiko.- Deten el proyecto de los super soldados.

-Al parecer aun no entiendes... que has sido parte de mi plan desde el principio.

-A que te refieres?- pregunto su hija sin comprender.

-Pense que ya que estaban entrenando a traves de las peleas contra el Instituto Alien, algun dia se convertirian en los oponentes mas aptos para el equipo Genesis.- Hitomiko no lo podia creer.- Hitomiko, trabajas justo como lo esperaba. Tienes mi gratitud.

-Todo lo que estuve haciendo... fue para el Instituto Alien?- dijo la mujer desespcionada.

-Ahora por favor, preparense para su encuentro. Genesis los esta esperando.- dijo su padre mientras daba media vuelta y se marchaba.

Hitomiko dio media vuelta para ver a los chicos.

-Muchachos... he estado pelendo hasta ahora para derrotar al Instituto Alien y detener el plan de mi padre. Pero... puede ser qe solo los estuvieron usando a todos. No merezco el derecho de llamarme su Entrenadora...

-Eso no es verdad!- grito Endou explotando, todos los miraron sorprendidos por su reaccion.- Entrenadora, usted es nuestra entrenadora! Entrenadora, a usted se le ocurrieron estrategias para que nos volvieramos mas fuertes! Nos enseño que el perder nos podria llevar a la victoria proxima vez! Usted nos ha cuidado mientras enfrentabamos nuestros desafios! Es por eso que pudimos llegar tan lejos!- la entrenadora miro a Goenji, Kidou y a Yuri, quienes estaban por detras de Endou, para ver como le sonreian.

-No me gustaba lo que estaba haciendo, pero ahora lo entiendo.- dijo Ichinose.- Entrenadora, usted lo hizo por nosotros!

-Disculpeme por llamarla espia!- dijo Rika arrepentida.

-Lamento haber dudado de usted, entrenadora.- dijo Domon.

-Entrenadora, fue usted la que nos entreno.- dijo Toko.

-Es cierto. No fue por el Instituto Alien... Fue por nosotros!- dijo Tachimukai.

-Muchas gracias, entrenadora!- dijo Kabeyama.

-Minna.- dijo Endou con una sonrisa y se sorprendio al escuchar a Fubuki.

-Yo tambien estoy agradecido con usted, entrenadora.- dijo el peliplateado.

-Fubuki-kun...- dijo Hitomiko recuperando su sonrisa.

-La necesitamos, entrenadora Hitomiko!- dijo Endou.- Por favor pelee con nosotros hasta el final!

-Muchachos...- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

Todos se preparaban para el enfrentamiento final. Goenji estaba viendo el madallon de su hermana cuando se le acerco Yuri.

-Podemos hablar?- pregunto la chica. El asintio y le señalo que se sentara junto a el. Los que estaban cerca de ellos se alejaron un poco para darles mas privacidad. La chica se sento junto a el y miraba el piso.- Quiero disculparme por lo del otro dia.- Goenji la miro sorprendido.- No debi reaccionar asi.- la chica cerro con fuerza los ojos a la espera de la respuesta de Goenji. Los abrio cuando sinto que le tomaba las manos. El pelicrama estaba agachado frente a ella entrelasando las manos de la chica con las suyas.

-No hay nada que perdonar.- dijo mientras acercaba una mano al rostro de la rubia para acariciarlo.

-Goenji-kun...- dijo la chica y se lanzaba a los brazos del delantero.

El partido estaba a punto de comenzar y antes de salir a la cancha Endou se paro en frente para dar su discurso.

-Vamos, muchachos. No podemos perder este encuentro. Nuestra batalla desidira el destino del mundo!

-Esta en verdad sera nuestra ultima batalla.- dijo Kidou. Endou se volteo a ver a la entrenadora.

-Ustedes son el equipo mas poderoso de la Tierra. Asi que... Solo tengo una orden para ustedes.- dijo la entrenadora.- Ganen!

-Hai!

Cuando llegaron a la cancha de juego, se sorprendieron al ver como el techo se levantaba y flotaba sobre ellos. Al mirar hacia el frente pudieron ver a Genesis.

-Por fin llegaste, Endou-kun- dijo Hiroto. Endou avanzo hacia delante.

-Si, Estamos aqui para derrotarlos.- dijo el libero desidido.

-Con este juego les probare que los de Genesis son los soldados mas fuertes.- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Jugar futbol con el deseo de ser el mas fuerte es divertido?- pregunto Endou. La pregunta sorprendio a Grund.

-Eso... es lo que papa quiere. Me volvere mas poderoso por el bien de papa.

El partido estaba por comenzar. Yuri y Goenji jugarian como delanteros, Ichinose, Kidou, Toko y Domon como medio campistas, Kogure, Endou, Kabeyama y Tsunami como defensas y Tachimukai como portero. Genesis dio la patada de inicio y comenzo a avanzar por la cancha. Lanzan a la porteria, pero Endou lo detiene con du Megaton Head. Kidou recibe el balon y sobrepasa a uno de los de Genesis con su Illusion Ball. Ichinose avanza y le da el balon a Yuri, quien utiliza su Angel Shoot, sin embargo el portero lo detiene sin ninguna dificultad. Goenji realizo su Bakunetsu Storm y el portero lo detiene con su Procyon Net.

-Mi tiro no tiene la suficiente fuerza.- dijo Yuri molesta.

Ulvida comienza a avanzar con el balon y esquiva a Tsunami con facilidad. Despues le da el balon a Gran, quien utiliza su Ryuusei Blade, tecnica que supera la Mugen the Hand de Tachimukai. Dejando el marcador 1-0. El equipo comenzo a perder sus esperanzas de porder vencer a Genesis, pero...

-Levanten sus cabezas!- grito la entrenadora desde la banca.- Recuerden cuanto han entrenado para este dia! Ustedes son fuertes! Han llegado hasta aqui paso a paso sin rendirse ni detenerse! Crean en ustedes! Y asi podran ganar! Yo creo en ustedes!

Estas palabras le subieron el animo a todo el equipo. El partido continuo y Raimon dio la patada de inicio y con esto todos sus integrantes comenzaron a avanzar hacia la porteria. Goenji comenzo a avanzar hacia la porteria, pero un defensa lo bloqueo, al mirar hacia donde estaba Yuri pudo ver como dos jugadores la bloqueaban, ademas su tiro no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ganarle a la tecnica del portero de Genesis, asi que Bakunetsu Storm, pero en forma de pase para Endou, quien utilizo su Megaton Head. Sin embargo el portero lo detuvo con su Procyon Net. Ulvida avanza y pasa a Kogure y le da el balon a Gran para que realice su Ryuusei Blade. Toko y Kabeyama intentan detener el tiro con su doble defensa, pero los supera. Tachimukai utiliza su Mugen the Hand, pero tampoco lo detiene. En ese instante llega Tsunami y lo detiene con el pie. Raimon defiende su porteria desesperadamente.

-Debemos ayudarlos!- le dijo Yuri a Goenji mientras comenzaba a correr hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

Genesis les quitaba el balon con facilidad. En un momento Ichinose cae bruscamente al suelo al ser golpeado. Gran se apodera del balon y lanza a la porteria, Yuri y Goenji se interponen, pero la fuerza del tiro los empuja. Fubuki miraba desesperado como herian a sus compañeros de equipo. Tachimukai detiene el balon, pero sale fuera de la cancha. El peliplateado se pone de pie y se dirige a la entrenadora.

-Entrenadora, por favor dejeme jugar en este partido! Quiero ser de utilidad al equipo!

-Cambio de jugadores!- dijo la entrenadora levantando una mano.- Fubuki Shirou jugara en lugar de Ichinose Kazuya!

Mientras Fubuki se preparaba, Yuri ayudo a Ichinose a levantarse, ya que con la caida se habia lesionado el pie. En cuanto ambos estuvieron cerca de la banca, Rika corrio a auxiliarlo.

-Fubuki. Cuento contigo.- dijo el estadounidense apoyado en Rika.

Cuando el de boble personalidad paso por el lado de Goenji y Yuri ambos sonrieron al ver que se habia decidido a enfrentar su miedo. Con Fubuki serian tres delanteros. El partido continuo y Ulvida realizo un saque de esquina. Grun le dio un cabezaso al balon hacia la porteria y Endou lo detuvo con la cabeza. El balon estaba en el aire e iba directo hacia Wheeze, pero Goenji salta y realiza su Fire Tornado. Fubuki y Yuri comenzaron a correr a gran velocidad. El tiro del pelicrema era un pase para el chico, quien en ese momento cambio de personalidad y realiza su Eternal Blizzard. El portero lo detiene. Gran avanza con el balon y el peliplateado intenta detenerlo con su Ice Ground, pero no surje efecto en el pelirrojo. El capitan de Genesis realiza su tecnica Ryuusei Blade, la cual es detenida por la nueva tecnica de Toko, Tsunami y Kogure, Perfect Tower. Wheeze recibe el balon, pero Endou, Yuri y Kogure realizan una barrida al mismo tiempo, quitandole el balon. Kidou se lo da a Fubuki, pero este no reacciona a tiempo y saca el balon fuera de la cancha. Goenji va por el balon y lo patea hacia donde esta Fubuki, quien lo recibe en lleno en el estomago. Todos estaban sorprendidos.

-Fubuki-kun...- murmuro Yuri, pero sabia a lo que queria llegar Goenji con eso.

-Goenji-kun?- dijo Fubuki al ver al delantero frente a el. Fubuki estaba arrodillado en el suelo, sujetandose con fuerza en el lugar del impacto.

-No me importa que tus jugadas fallen cuando estas jugando en serio... Pero nunca perdonare jugadas que no tengan motivacion alguna.- dijo el pelicrema.- Que no puedes escuchar sus voces?

El partido continuo y Genesis comenzo a realizar pases mientras avanzaba. Fubuki pensaba a lo que se referia Goenji. Raimon intentaba a apoderarse del balon, pero el esferico llego al poder de Gran, quien realizo su Ryuusei Blade, la cual supera la Perfect Tower. Endou lo detiene con su Megaton Head y le da el balon a Fubuki.

-Fubuki!- gritaron todos.

En cuanto el chico recibe el balon, comprende a lo que el pelos de punta se referia. En su interior ve al Fubuki sumerjido en la obscuridad, de una puerta de luz aparece una mano y el peliplateado la toma y ve que al otro lado estaban todos sus compañeros de Raimon sonriendole. Volviendo a la realidad, dos jugadores estaban a punto de quitarle el balon, pero el chico salta justo a tiempo, comprendiendo al fin a lo que se referia su padre, ser perfecto no significaba convertirse en Atsuya, era pelear junto a sus amigos. Ser uno con ellos. Fubuki se quita la bufanda de su hermano y sus dos personalidades se convinan formando una sola. El chico comienza a correr acompañado por Goenji y Yuri. Al ser bloqueado por dos jugadores le da el balon a Goenji, quien despues se lo devuelve. Fubuki realiza una nueva tecnica llamada Wolf Legen, la cual supera la tecnica del portero de Genesis, empatando asi el marcador.

-Arigato, Goenji-kun.- dijo Fubuki.

-Fubuki-kun!- grito Yuri mientras se lanzaba sobre el peliplateado. Ambos giraron y luego la rubia le dio un beso en la mejilla. Goenji miro con una media sonrisa a esos dos.

Todos se acercaron a felicitar al dueño del primer gol de Raimon en ese partido. Gran no estaba muy feliz que digamos, asi que avanzo rapidamente a la prteria de Raimon y realizo su Ryuusei Blade, pero para sorpresa de todos, Tachimukai evoluciono su tecnica, logrando asi detener el tiro.

En ese momento hubo una fuerte explocion que hizo temblar todo el estadio. Se trataba de que el detective Onigawara habia destruido el Meteorito Alien. El gran problema era que solo Tormenta Geminis y Epsilon utilizaron el poder del meteorito, Genesis eran simples humanos que se fortalecieron entrenando contra estos dos equipos. En otras palabras, la fuerza de Génesis no provenía del meteorito. El equipo de Raimon escuchaba impresionados lo que el señor Kira explicaba la situacion.

-Solo es para tu conveniencia!- dijo Endou con un dedo acusador.- No uses el futbol que todos amamos para cosas malas!

-Tu nunca vas a entender lo sublime que es la idea de mi papa!- dijo Gran con el balon en su poder.

-Hiroto!- grito Endou, pero el pelirrojo comenzo a avanzar para luego realizar su Ryuusei Blade.

Toko, Kogure y Tsunami se encargaron de detener el tiro con su Perfect Tower. Endou se apodera del balon y se los da a Fubuki, quien realiza su Wolf Legend, pero para sorpresa de todos es detenido por el portero con su tecnica Time-Space Wall. Gran recibe el balon y realiza junto a Ulvida y Wheeze una tecnica llamada Supernova, contra la cual Tachimukai no tuvo oportunidad.

-No contaminen el futbol que amamos!- grito Endou y en una enorme pantalla aparecio el rostro de Kira.

-A que te refieres con eso?

-El poder es algo en lo que todos ponen esfuerzo para obtenerlo!- grito enfadado el libero.

-Lo has olvidado? Ustedes se han vuelto fuertes por pelear contra aquellos que usaron el meteorito Aliea, tales como Tormenta Geminis y Epsilon. Si. En otras palabras, en terminos de usar el meteorito Aliea, Genesis y Raimon son iguales. Puedo ver que Raimon ha cambiado drasticamente y se ha vuelto fuerte. Sin embargo, a estas alturas ustedes han cambiado por las herramentas que tienen en su poder. Como el Intituto Alien, ustedes dejaron atras a los debiles y los remplazaron con los mas fuertes.- Raimon estaba cada vez mas molesto.

-No digas tonterias! No fue porque fueran debiles!- grito Endou perdiendo la paciencia. El libero comenzo a correr con el balon, pero Gran se lo quita con facilidad.

Endou intenta reiteradamente quitarle el balon a Gran, sin mucho excito. Endou cayo al suelo.

-Endou-kun. Vuelve atras para ser portero.- dijo Gran, sorprendiendo a Tachimukai.- No vale la pena a menos que tu seas el portero.

-Callate!- grito Endou lanzandose contra el, pero lo esquiva y realiza con Ulvida y Wheeze la Supernova.

La defensa de Raimon se junta e intentan detener el tiro, pero los lanza lejos. Tachimukai intenta detener el tiro con la Mugen the Hand, pero tambien es vencida. En el momento que parecia que ivan a anotar gol, aparecen Goenji y Fubuki y patean el balon, curiosamente del balon surgio una fuerza, pero fue muy debil. Yuri resibio el balon y lo lanzo lejos. Genesis ataca a Raimon sin ninguna dificultad, en el momento que Gran lanza a la porteria, Kidou, Yuri, Fubuki y Goenji se interponen, pero son lanzados al suelo y Tachimukai apenas logra detener el tiro y el esferico sale fuera de la cancha. Raimon se veia notoriamente exausto. Sin embargo, habia otra cosa que los preocupaba en ese momento y esa cosa era la desesperacion de Endou. Ya era casi irreconosible la actitud de su capitan.

El silvato del medio tiempo se hizo escuchar. Endou estaba sentado en el suelo fulminando con la mirada al señor Kira.

-Endou-kun...- dijo la entrenadora al acercarse a el.

-Kazemaru y los demas no eran debiles. Se los probare a ellos!- dijo el capitan.- Tengo que...

-Eso es lo que yo pensaba al principio.- dijo la mujer llamando la atencion de Endou.- Yo trate de abrirles los ojos a mi padre solamente con mi poder. Pero no funciono. Es dificil cambiar los pensamientos y sentimiento de alguien. No pude hacerse con la fuerza de una sola persona. Pero si una sola persona no es suficiente, entonces si todas combinamos nuestra fuerza... nada es imposible. Tu eres de los unicos que me enseño eso, Endou-kun. Todos ustedes.

-Eso es cierto, capitan.- dijo Fubuki llamando la atencion del libero. Junto a el estaban Goenji y Yuri.- Los unicos que me hicieron deshacerme de mis errores fueron ustedes en Raimon.- luego miro al resto del equipo. Endou se puso de pie y miro a su equipo. En ese momento se golpea a si mismo y hace una reverencia.

-Gomen.- dijo su capitan.

-Endou, tu no eres el unico que esta enojado.- dijo Goenji.

-Todos nosotros aqui no tenemos la intencion de ofender ni de dejar fuera los sentimientos de aquellos que no llegaron hasta aqui.- dijo Kidou.

-Hay que demostrarles que los demas no eran debiles.- dijo Yuri al medio de ambos chicos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Antes de comenzar el segundo tiempo, todo el equipo se reunió y junto las manos. Sigue el partido y Endou comienza a avanzar. Gran lo bloquea, pero el hace un pase hacia atras justo a tiempo. Raimon cominza a conectar pases, impidiendole a Genesis tocar el balon. Endou, Domon y Kidou realizan la Death Zone 2, superando la Time-Space Wall del portero. Gran molesto realiza con sus compañeros la Supernove, la cual Tachimukai no logra detener. Genesis vuelve a quedar en ventaja. Yuri desidida mira desafiante hacia la porteria. Fubuki comienza a avanzar con el balon, pero lo bloquean y le da un pase a Yuri, quien comienza a avanzar rapidamente hacia la porteria.

-Aqui voy.- dijo la chica. Todo el ambiente se obscurecio y a los pies de la rubia aparecio un circulo dorado con simbolos romanos en su interior. De la espalda de Yuri aparecieron unas alas plateadas. Giro sobre si misma y pateo el balon.- Goth Drive!- La plumas de las alas se transfirieron al tiro dandole un aura plateado y dejaba plumas del mismo color en su trayectoria.

El portero confiado utiliza su Time-Space Wall, tecnica que es superada por la de Yuri. Volviendo a empatar con Genesis. Todos se lanzaron sobre la rubia para felicitarla, pero la felicidad no duro mucho, ya que Gran, Ulvida y Wheeze volvieron a utilizar la Supernova y Tachimukai se encontraba en peligro.

_CONTINUARA... _

**Ojala que les haya gustado! Y lo mejor es que como este fin de semana es largo, tengo bastante tiempo para subir el siguiente cap. Aunque no se si podre mañana, ya que estoy de cumpleaños (felicidad, al fin cumplo 15) y bueno... y tengo clases ¬¬, pero el viernes lo tengo libre tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible! dejen reviews! BYE!**


	35. La batalla final: 2da parte

**Muchisimas gracias por sus saludos y felicitaciones ^^ me hicieron muy feliz! Solo espero que les guste el capitulo! Aqui voy.**

_La batalla final: Segunda parte_

El tiro de Gran, Ulvida y Wheeze se acercaba a gran velocidad a la porteria de Raimon, Tachimukai tendria que actuar rapido si queria detener el balon.

-Vamos Tachimukai, tu puedes! Eres el portero de Raimon!- grito Endou.

-Tachimukai!- grito el respo del equipo.

El chico desidido realiza la Mugen the Hand, evolucionando y logrando detener el tiro. Hiroto estaba atonito.

-Gran. Libera los limites.- escucharon decir al señor Kira.

-Liberar los limites?- dijo el pelirrojo preocupado. Su padre aparecio en la pantalla.- Papa, si hacemos eso todos podriamos...

-Has perdido la voluntad Gran?- dijo el hombre.-Estoy decepcionado de ti. Ulvida, estas a cargo.

-Si, padre.- dijo la peliazul.

-El partido continuo y Endou iba con el balon, en ese momento todos los de Genesis oprimen el boton que tenian en sus pechos. Ulvida dejo pasar al capitan de Raimon, pero luego fue tras el a gran velocidad y le roba el balon. Raimon estaba impresionado, no habian podido ver sus movimientos.

Ulvida comenzo a correr a una velocidad inhumana y junto a ella se unieron Gran y Wheeze. Los tres realizan la tecnica Space Penguins y Tachimukai no logro detenerlo con su Mugen the Hand. El marcador iba 4-3 a favor de Genesis. Despues de realizar ese tiro, los tres jugadores de Genesis comenzaron a estremecerse de dolor. Ellos estaba sobreexigiendole a sus cuerpos, lo cual podria llegar a ser fatal. Raimon no podia creer que el señor Kira utilizara a ese equipo como herramientas. El partido continua y Endou avanza con el balon, Ulvida intenta quitarselo, pero se sorprende al ver que el libero la esquiva. Gran lo bloquea y el castaño le da un pase a Kidou, quien luego le devuelve el esferico. Genesis no podia creer que el poder de Raimon fuera el de creer en sus amigos. Endou le da el balon a Goenji, pero lo bloquean, el balon iba a salir fuera de la cancha, sin embargo Yuri se acerca a toda velocidad y le da el balon a Goenji, quien realiza su Bakunetsu Storm. El portero no logra detener el tiro en totalidad con su Time-Space Wall. El balon estaba en el aire y Endou salta sobre Kabeyama para alcanzarlo. Ulvida salta para detenerlo, pero el chico le da un pase a Goenji y a Fubuki, quienes realizaron una nueva tecnica y Nero no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo para intentar detener el tiro. El marcador empato a cuatro. Megane llamo a la tecnica Cross Fire. Todos rodearon a los dos delanteros, quienes se daban las manos.

-Goenji, Fubuki!- dijo Endou mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Este es un gol para todos nosotros.- dijo el peliplateado.

-Si!

Genesis comenzo el contraataque y vuelven a realizar los Space Penguins. En un principio parecia que Tachimukai no iba a lograr detener el tiro, pero al final lo logra, evolucionando una vez mas su tecnica.

-Tsunami-san!- dijo el joven portero mientras le lanzaba el balon al surfista.

Este al recivirlo, se lo da a Kabeyama, luego el balon pasa de Kogure a Toko, de Toko a Domon, de Domon a Yuri, de Yuri a Kidou. Endou comenzo a correr con el balon, el cual liberaba un especie de brillo dorado. En ese balon, Endou podia sentir los sentimientos tanto de sus amigo alli presentes, tanto como los de los que ya no se encontraban con ellos y no solo de los que han jugado en el equipo de Raimon, si no que toda la gente que los ha estado apoyando durante todo ese tiempo. Entonces, en ese momento el capitan comprende la clave de la tecnica The Earth, de la que hablaba su abuelo en su libreta. Luego junto a Fubuki y Goenji realizan la tecnica . A pesar de casi todo el equipo de Genesis se interpuso entre el tiro y la porteria, no lograron detenerlo. Antes de que entrara a la porteria, Gran y Ulvida intentan detenerlo pateandolo al mismo tiempo, pero no lo logran, el balon entro en ella. El silbato final se hizo escuchar y el marcador quedo 5-4 a favor de Raimon, lo que significaba solo una cosa, por fin habian logrado ganarle al Instituto Alien. Todos comenzaron a celebrar. Fubuki y Endou se dieron la mano. Toko y Yuri se abrazaban emocionadas, a pesar de que no lo demostraran mucho, se habian vuelto muy buenas amigas.

Por otro lado, Ulvida estaba tirada en el suelo dejando escapar lagrimas. Gran se acerco a Endou.

-Los amigos deben tener algo bueno.- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-Hiroto, me alegra que lo entendieras.- dijo Endou estendiendole la mano. Ambos estrecharon sus manos. El resto del equipo de Raimon sonrio al verlos.

-Hiroto.- dijo la entrenadora.

-Eso es lo que querias decirme, no es asi, hermana?- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Hiroto.- dijo el señor Kira mientras pasaba junto a Hitomiko, sorprendiendola.- Hiroto, lamento haberles causado tanto dolor.

-Otto-san.- dijo el capitan de Genesis. El hombre se giro a ver a su hija.

-Hitomiko. Estaba hechizado por le poder del meteorito Aliea. Gracias a ustedes... No, gracias a tu equipo, finalmente entendi. El proyecto Genesis fue un error.- Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso de la paciencia de Ulvida.

-No digas tonterias!- grito la peliazul enfadada.- Despues de todo el amor y devocion que le mostramos, usted no, de toda la gente, lo retare de nuevo ahora mismo!- grito con un balon amenazadoramente en la mano. Lo pateo directo hacia donde estaba el señor Kira. Este no se movio ni un centimetro. Pero el no fue quien recibio el tiro, si no que fue nada menos que Hiroto. Todos estaban asombrados y preocupados, Endou se acerco donde estaba el pelirrojo.

-Por que Gran? Por que me detuviste?- dijo Ulvida enfadada.- Ese hombre esta rechazando nuestra propia existencia. Hemos creido en el y lo hemos seguido durante todo este tiempo. Nos arriesgamos a todo, tuvimos que luchar por el. Solo nos podiamos volver mas fuertes. Y ahora dice que no somos nada, un error. Como se puede perdonar algo asi Gran?

-Tienes razon.- dijo Hiroto mientras se levantaba con divicultad.- Tienes razon, Ulvida. Entiendo como te sientes, pero... aun asi este hombre... Sigue siendo mi padre!- esto sorprendio al señor Kira y a Ulvida.- De acuerdo, se que no eres mi verdadero padre. Y que el nombre de Hiroto le pertenese a tu verdadero hijo, que murio hace mucho tiempo.

-Su verdadero hijo?- le pregunto Kidou a la entrenadora.

-Si..- respondio debilmente la mujer.

-Pero incluso entonces no me importaba.- dijo Hiroto con dificultada para sostenerce, asi que Endou lo ayudaba.-Siempre vio la sombra del verdadero Hiroto en mi.

_-Flashback-_

Se podia ver a un pequeño Hiroto sentado en un columpio en el patio de un orfanato, mientras que el resto de sus amigos corria y se divertia. Al mirar hacia la entrada su rostro mostro una inmensa felicidad al ver a su padre alli con un monton de regalos para ellos. Todos los niños se acercaron a el corriendo.

_-Fin Flashback-_

-Yo siempre esperaba con ansias el dia que otto-san viniera al orfanato.- dijo Hiroto en el presente.- Solo ver la cara feliz de papa me hizo feliz.

_-Flashback-_

-Otto-san, la maestra me felicito hoy en la escuela.- dijo una pequeña Ulvida. El hombre solo asentia contento.

-_Fin Flashback-_

-Incluso si no tienes ningun uso mas para nosotros. Aun asi, eres el unico padre que he tenido.

-Hiroto, no sabia que me tenias en tal alta estima. Me equivoque. Yo no tengo ningun derecho a ser llamado padre.- dijo mientras le lanzaba el balon a Ulvida y se ponia delnate de Hiroto y Endou.- Yo soy el objetivo, dispara. No espero que me perdones, pero... puedo tomar un poco de la ira que sientes. Tira.- la chica iba a acerlo en un principio, pero luego se tiro al piso derrotada.

-No puedo. Por supuesto que no puedo. Porque tu tambien eres mi padre.- dijo mientras comenzaba a derramar lagrimas.- Y te quiero!- Junto a ella comenzo a llorar el resto de los integrantes de Genesis.

-Estoy tan avergonzado de mi como ser humano.- dijo el señor Kira.- Como he podido usar el amor de los niños como herramienta de mi venganza.

-Por favor, diganos, Kira-san.- dijo el detective Onigawara mientras se acercaba al hombre. Por que comenzo el proyecto Genesis. Que le hizo escoger el camino equivocado? Los niños que han participado en esto tienen derecho a saberlo.

-Como Gran dice una vez tuve un hijo.- comenzo a contar Kira.- Amaba el futbol y soñaba con ser profecional algun dia. Pero mientras el estaba en el extranjero practicando futbol, murio en extrañas circunstancias. Fui a la policia para averiguar la verdad tras el. Porque el hijo de un funcionario del gobierno estuvo implicado de alguna manera en el incidente. El caso de Hiroto fue cerrado como un accidente. Incluso ahora, todavia puedo sentir la vejación que senti en aquel entonces. La frustacion de no poder hacer nada por mi hijo, asi como la profunda sensacion de perdida.- Hitomiko comienza a acercarse a su padre.- Perderlo abrio un gran agujero en mi corazon. No podia reunir la voluntad de vivir.- su hija se detuvo frente a el.

"Fue entonces cuando Hitomiko me sugirió el orfanato Sun Garden. Al principio fui al Sun Garden para complacer a mi hija, pero las sonrisas de los niños curaron el agujero de mi corazon. Eran mi unica razon de vivir. Estoy verdaderamente agradecido, niños. Y hace cinco años el meteorito cayo. Era el meteorito Aliea. Cuando comenzamos el analisis en el meteorito Aliea inmediatamente notamos su temible energia. Y luego fui cautivado por el encanto del meteorito Aliea. Por si maravilloso poder, pero al mismo tiempo la sed de venganza que tenia en el fondo del corazon volvio a surgir.

_-Flashback-_

-Venganza? Que quieres decir con venganza?- dejo una joven Hitomiko a su padre.

-Este es el meteorito Aliea. Mientras tenga este meteorito puedo buscar venganza contra los que me han robado a mi hijo. No, no solo eso. Puedo controlar el mundo entero.- dijo Kira con una mirada siniestra.

-Oto-san...- dijo Hitomiko sin poder reconocer a su padre.

_-Fin Flashback-_

-Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, todo el mundo. Fui un tonto.- dijo el señor Kira.

Todos miraban muy tristes al señor Kira. En ese momento se escucho una explosion y todo comenzo a temblar. La estructura del lugar comenzo a desmoronarse. Tenian que escapar, pero la salida estaba bloqueada por escombros. En ese momento aparecio la Caravana Relampago, todos comenzaron a correr hacia el vehiculo. Yuri corria junto a Goenji y Fubuki y se cubria la cabeza con ambas manos, pero se tropieza.

-Yuri-chan!- grito Fubuki mientras se giraba a verla al mismo tiempo que Goenji.

Los dos chicos corrieron a socorrerla, pero la chica no podia levantarse, su pie estaba atrapado entre los escombros. Goenji y Fubuki intentaba quitar los escombros mientras que Yuri intentaba quitar su pie. Mientras esto sucedia, Endou, Hiroto y la entrenadora Hitomiko intentaba convencer al señor Kira de que entrara en la Cravana.

Yuri se estaba desesperando, ademas de que sentia un dolor punzante en el pie, y comenzaba a derramar lagrimas.

-Vayanse.- dijo la chica sorprendiendo a los dos chicos.

-No digas eso!- dijo Fubuki sin dejar de correr los escombros.

-No me importa lo que me pase, pero no pienso dejarte aqui.- dijo Goenji. La rubia miraba sorprendida a sus dos mejores amigos. Entonces lograron correr los escombros, liberando el pie de la chica. Los tres se levantaron rapidamente, pero el pie de Yuri sangraba y le dolia mucho. Goenji actuo rapido y la tomo en brazos, no habia tiempo que perder. Y entraron rapidamente en la Caravana Relampago. Hiroto, Endou, Hitomiko y el señor Kira tambien habian entrado en la Caravana. El señor Furukabu acelero todo lo que pudo. El pasillo por el que iban exploto.

-Esto no es bieno. Nos esta alcanzando!- dijo Ichinose. Algo apretado junto a Rika, ya que digamos que habia demasiada gente dentro del vehiculo.

-Ya veo la salida!- dijo Aki.

La Caravana Relampago salio justo a tiempo de la nave, ya que apenas estaban fuera de ella, exploto. Cuando estuvieron a una distancia segura todos se bajaron del vehiculo y miraron a la nave del Instituto Alien sumirse en las llamas. Yuri estaba apoyada en Fubuki. Natsumi recibio una llamada de su padre.

-Todo a terminado.- dijo Endou mientras Kidou y Goenji se le acercaban.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La policia no tardo en llegar. Uno de los policias le informo al detective Onigawara que los chicos de Tormenta Geminis y Epsilon estaban a salvo. La policia se llevo al señor Kira y Hiroto le dijo que lo estaria esperando hasta su regreso. El equipo Genesis se marchaba con el detective Onigawara, Hitomiko le encargo a Hibiki el equipo de Raimon, para asi ella poder ir con Hiroto y los demas. La mujer se paro en frente de los de Raimon .

-Gracias a todos.- dijo su entrenadora.- Fui capaz de llegar tan lejos con su ayuda. Estoy agradecida.- dijo hav=ciendo una reverencia.

-Entrenadora.- dijo Endou.

-Entrenadora...- dijo Ichinose.

-Entrenadora..- dijeron Fubuki y Yuri.

-Entrenadora!- dijeron el resto. La mujer se puso recta y miro al equipo. Al ver a Endou sonreirle esta le devolvio la sonrisa. Para luego marcharse junto a Hiroto tomados de la mano.

-Endou-kun. Nos veremos de nuevo, verdad?- dijo el pelirrojo antes de entrar en el vehiculo.

-Si, por supuesto!- dijo el libero.- Mientras sigas jugando futbol, nunca estaremos separados.- Hiroto asintio.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Raimon vio marcharse al vehiculo policial. Toko recibio una llamada de su padre y luego le dijo a los demas que su padre les queria dar una carta de agradecimiento a todos.

-Es una especie de locura que nos dieran algo como eso.- dijo Rika mientras ponia sus manos en su nuca.

-No. Lo que han echo es mas que echo un favor a todo el mundo.- dijo Hibiki.

-Hai!

-Bien, entonces vamos a regresar a Raimon!- dijo Endou emocionado.- Tenemos que decirle a Kazemaru y a los demas lo que paso.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Se detuvieron en medio del campo, ya que la Caravana Relampago se descompuso. Hibiki y Furukabu revisaban el motor. Mientras tanto el equipo de Raimon hablaba dentro del vehiculo.

-La reparacion tomara un tiempo.- dijo Domon.

-Realmente estoy contento de haberme unido a este equipo.- dijo Kogure sentado en su asiento.- Que me trajo aqui? Por que haria aquella cosa mi mama? No fui capaz de confiar en las personas nunca mas. Pero despues de luchar con ustedes lo he echo de nuevo. Solo tienes que creer en la gente.- dijo el chico con una sonrisa y se para en el pasillo- Me encanta este equipo. Estoy muy contento de haberme unido.

-Kogure-kun...- dijo Haruna mientras se acercaba al chico y le extiende la mano. Cuando Kogure de la estrecha se da cuenta de que Otonashi le habia puesto una rana falsa.-Te lo creiste, te lo creiste. Siempre he querido hacer esto al menos una vez.- dijo mientras comenzaba a reir. El resto del equipo tambien comenzo a reir.

Todos se bajaron del vehiculo para respirar aire fresco.

-Entonces, que van a hacer a partir de ahora?- les pregunto Toko despues de estirarse.

Cuando esten de vuelta en Raimon. El Instituto Alien se ha ido, despues de todo.

-Tienes razon.- dijo Natsumi.

-Ya me he decidido.- dijo Rika, cuando todos se voltearon a verla la vieron abrazada a Ichinose.- Darling y yo vamos a tener una feliz vida matrimonial mientras vendemos Okonomiyaki.

-Como ya he dicho antes no...- dijo Ichinose cortésmente, pero fue interrumpido por un abrazo de Rika.

-Que vas a hacer Tachimukai?- dijo Endou.

-Yo? Estoy pensando en volver a Yokato.- respondio el chico.- Voy a entrenar aun mas y un dia te mostrare lo fuerte que me he vuelto. No quiero perder contra ti ese dia. Definitivamente voy a detener su Megaton Head.

-Seguro, estare esperando ese dia.- dijo emocionado Endou.

-Entonces creo que me ire a casa. Estoy empezando a extrañar el mar.- dijo Tsunami.

-Yo tambien. Mis amigos de Haruken me deben estar esperando.- dijo Fubuki. A lo lejos ve un par de ardillas y sonrie.

-Y tu que piensas hacer Yuri-sempai?- pregunto Haruna, llamandole la atencion a la rubia.

-Casi lo olvido, Yuri se unio al equipo de Raimon por el Instituto Alien.- dijo Endou.

-Quizas me valla a Italia por un tiempo.- dijo la rubia mirando el cielo. Goenji abrio los ojos como platos al escuchar esto.- No me haria mal visitar a mis amigos.

-Piensas irte?- pregunto Goenji.

-No he dicho eso.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa mirandolo.- Despues de todo... Raimon se a vuelto mi hogar y mi familia.- todo el equipo sonrio al escucharla decir eso y Goenji se alegro de escuchar que no se iria de Japon.

-Toko-san, que haras?- pregunto Natsumi.

-Yo? Tal vez ponga una tienda de Takoyaki con Endou junto a la de Rika.- dijo la pelirrosa. Aki y Natsumi se asustaron al escuchar eso.- Es broma, es broma.- dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a reir, Yuri exploto de la risa al ver a Aki y a Natsumi sonrojarse. No todos los chicos entendieron la broma de Toko y entre ellos estaba el propio Endou.

Escucharon una especie de explosion y luego vieron al señor Furukabu y a Hibiki cubiertos de polvo del motor. Tardarian un poco en repararlo. Asi que los chicos decidieron matar el tiempo jugando su deporte favorito. Incluso Haruna y Natsumi se unieron. Aki le estaba vendando el pie a Yuri.

-Eres la que mas se ha herido durante todo este tiempo.- dijo Aki.

-Tienes razon.- dijo la rubia rascandose la cabeza y dejando escapar una risa.

-Es solo una herida superficial.- dijo la peliverde terminando de vendarle el pie.

-Eso significa que me puedo unir a los demas.- dijo la rubia poniendose el zapato y bajando a jugar con los demas.

-Aki!- grito Endou mientras se acercaba a ella.- No te unes a nosotros?- agrego tomando una botella para beber agua.

-No, estoy bien.- dijo la chica.

-Tu sabes. He estado pensando. El Instituto Alien tuvo que luchar con alguien. Estoy contento de que fueramos nosotros. Porque... hemos sido capaces de conocer amigos fantasticos.

**Hasta aqui el cap. Perdon si no lo subi ayer! esq no estuve en mi casa casi todo el dia y no tuve tiempo para terminar de escribir el capitulo. Pero espero que les haya gustado y porfa, dejen reviews. Cuidense, Bye!**


	36. Raimon vs Raimon! Todo por una amistad!

**Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews! me haces sonrojar ^/^ espero que les guste este cap tanto como los anteriores. La saga del Instituto Alien esta llegando a su fin y nuevo retos y desafios estan a punto de llegar. Aqui voy.**

_Raimon vs. Raimon: La lucha por la amistad_

Cuando llegaron a Raimon, todo estaba cubierto por una espesa neblina y no se veia a nadie por ahi, a pesar de que la secundaria ya estaba reconstruida.

-Ho un brutto presentimento.- dijo Yuri al media de Kidou y Fubuki. **(yo: "tengo un mal presentimiento" en italiano. ) **

Endou comenzo a caminar, pero se detuvo al divisar una figura entre la niebla. Se trataba de Kenzaki, el ayudante del señor Kira.

-He estado esperando por ustedes equipo Raimon. Aun tienen una ultima batala por librar- dijo el hombre.

-Una ultima batalla?- repitio Endou sin entender.

Por detras del hombre aparecieron de entre la niebla un grupo de gente cubiertos por unas capuchas. Uno de ellos comenzo hacia donde estaba Endou y al quitarse la capucha todos quedaron atonitos al ver que se trataba de Kazemaru. Otro del grupo tambien se quito la capucha y era nada menos que Someoka.

-Someoka-kun?- dijo Yuri sin poder creerlo.

-De ninguna manera.- dijo Fubuki incredulo.

El resto del grupo tambien se quito la capucha y todo el equipo de Raimon tenia los ojos como platos. Se trataban de todos sus amigos de Raimon y tambien estaba Sugimori y Nishigaki, el amigo de Domon e Ichinose.

-Tiempo sin verte, Endou.- dijo Kazemaru. Su mirada era fria y sus ojos no tenian brillo.

-Que esta pasando aqui?- pregunto Endou preocupado.

-El momento para realizar mis ambiciones al fin a llegado.- dijo Kenzaki. Kazemaru saco un balon obscuro.

-Ese balon es!- dijo Kidou. Todo el equipo de Raimon se puso tenso. Hibiki sujetaba a las tres ayudantes de forma protectora.

-Por que Kazemaru-kun?

-Como un saludo para nuestro reencuentro.- dijo el peliceleste y luego pateo el balon directo hacia donde estaba Endou. El castaño pudo no pudo detener el tiro y cayo al suelo.- Lucha con nosotros.- Endou se sorprendio y luego noto un brillo morado salir del cuello de Kazemaru.

-Es la luz del meteorito Aliea?- pregunto Natsumi.

-Se supone que el meteorito Aliea fue destrido con el laboratorio de investigacion.- dijo Hibiki. Kenzaki rió.

-Debo expresar mi mi gratitus a todos ustedes.- dijo el hombre.- Gracias a ustedes he sido librado de mi viejo maestro. Kira Seijirou, que fue acogido por el sin sentido proyecto Geminis.

-Usted causo la explosion, verdad!- grito Yuri enfadada.

-Es como piensas. Yo lo hice. Con el fin de hacer el Meteorito Aliea mio.- dijo Kenzaki sin ningun remordimiento. Esto sorprendio a los chicos. El hombre comenzo a avanzar hacia donde estaba Kazemaru- El viejo maestro no entendia el verdadero valor del meteorito. Ni un solo ápice de el. Por lo tanto usandolo correctamente he creado a los ultimos super-soldados.

-Estas diciendo que Kazemaru y los otros son...- dijo Endou.

-Precisamente. Ellos son los Emperadores Oscuros. He venido aqui para enseñarles la fuerza de los super-soldados. Ellos son los que se cayeron del Raimon Eleven.

-Esto tiene que ser una mentira!- exploto Endou mientras comenzaba a correr hacia Kazemaru y lo agitaba sujetandolo de los hombros.- Ustedes fueron engañados en esto, cierto? Kazemaru.- El peliceleste extendio la mano, cuando Endou se la iba a estrechar, este la golpeo.

-Estamos aqui por nuestra propia voluntad.- Entonces saco del interior de su ropa el collar donde habia un fragmento del meteorito Aliea.- En el momento que toque el meteorito Aliea, me senti inmerso en su poder. El poder que estaba buscando.

-El poder que estabas buscando?

-Yo queria ser fuerte. No importaba lo mucho que quisiese, sentia un limite que no podia superar por mi cuenta, pero el meteorito Aliea me ha premiado con una cantidad increible de energia.- dijo Kazemaru y luego se quito la capa.- Mi velocidad y poder han aumentado mas alla de su imaginacion. Quiero utilizar este poder en toda su extencion.

-Y esta bien utilizar este poder sabiendo que lo obtuviste por el meteorito Aliea y no por tu propio esfuerzo?- pregunto Yuri enfadada.

-Sabes que no tiene sentido usar el meteorito Aliea para ser mas fuerte.- dijo Endou.

-Se equivoca.- dijo Kurimatsu.- La fuerza en si misma tiene un significado.

-He tomado una desicion. No volvere a perder contra Goenji o Fubuki o Matsura.

-Someoka-kun!- dijeron Fubuki y Yuri al mismo tiempo.

Todos estaban de acuerdo con el poder que les daba el Meteorito Aliea. Querian desafiar a Raimon, en un principio Endou se nego rotundamente, pero luego amenazaron con destruir la Secundaria Raimon. Asi que no tenian otra opcion, tendrian que jugar de todas formas.

Estaban reunidos en la cancha, preparandose para el partido.

-Kabeyama, eso es?- pregunto Endou al ver al grandote sujetar la tabla del club.

-Todos lo han olvidado?- pregunto Kabeyama tristemente. Los miembros originales de Raimon pudieron recordar todo lo que se habian esforzado para continuar el club de futbol. Yuri pudo recordar el primer partido de Raimon Eleven.

-Saben, la primera vez que los vi jugar a Raimon Eleven, fue lo que me impulzo a unirme al equipo.- todos se voltearon a verla.- Pero ahora pareciera que ellos no recuerdan nada.- dijo mirando a los Emperadores Oscuros.

-Asi es. Hemos trabajado duro y seguimos jugando futbol.- dijo Endou.- Asi que algo como el meteorito Aliea no puede destruirlo.- dijo decidido el capitán. Nuestro amigos son siempre nuestros amigos sin importar que!

-Vamos a traerlos de vuelta a quien realmente son.- dijo Ichinose.

-Ellos son los amigos que se quedaron a mi lado cuando estuve a punto de dejar el futbol.- dijo Goenji.- Es muestro momento para salvarlos.

-Si.- dijo Kidou.

-Vamos a ayudar tambien.- dijo Rika al lado de Tsunami.

-Somos parte del Raimon Eleven al fin y al cabo.- dijo el surfista.

-Si, por supuesto.- dijo Fubuki.

-Voy a ayudar tambien.- dijo Tachimukai emocionado.

-Yo tambien soy parte de Raimon Eleven.- dijo Kogure. Los integrantes del Raimon original sonreian ante lo comprometidos que eran sus amigos.

-Estan listos?- pregunto Hibiki.- Vamos a mostrarles su futbol.

-Hai!

-Ahora vamos todos.- dijo Endou mientras todo el equipo reunia sus manos.

-SI!

Goenji, Fubuki y Yuri jugarian como delanteros, Kidou y Domon como medio campistas, Endou, Toko, Tsunami, Kabeyama y Kogure como defensas y Tachimukai como portero. Rika, Megane e Ichinose se quedarian en la banca, ya que el ultimo aun estaba lesionado. Kidou y Yuri dan la patada de inicio y comienzan a correr hacia la porteria contraria. Endou tambien comienza a avanzar y Kidou le da el balon. Sin embargo, Kazemaru le roba el balon. Domon y Kidou intentan detenerlo, pero el chico los sobrepasa utilizando su Deslice Veloz, pero se veia distinto al original. Luego lanza el balon y Kabeyama intenta detenerlo con su The Wall, pero no da buenos resultados. Tachimukai utiliza su Mugen the Hand y logra detenerlo, pero de todas formas el portero se sorprendio de la fuerza del tiro. Kidou avanza con el balon y cuando le da un pase a Goenji, Handa lo bloquea.

-Eres muy lento, Goenji.- dijo burlon Handa.

Domon iba corriendo con el balon y luego se lo da a Yuri. Shido y Shouri le quitan el balon a la rubia utilizando su tecnica Estrella Fugaz. La chica sale volando por los aires.

Toko le da el balon a Kidou al ser bloqueada por Shidou, y el estratega se lo da a Goenji, el cual realiza su Bakunetsu Storm. Todos se sorprender al ver que Sugimori y Sombra detienen el tiro con e si Doble Smash. Goenji no podia creer que hayan detenido su tiro con tanta facilidad.

Someoka avanza a gran velocidad por la cancha, pero se detiene al ver que Endou y Kabeyama lo bloquean, sin embargo este los sobre pasa facilmente. Por fortuna Fubuki lo detiene con su Ice Ground y el balon sale fuera de la cancha.

-Someoka-kun!- dijo Fubuki antes de que este se marchara.- Lo has olvidado? Lo frustrado que te sentiste cuando tuviste que abandonar el equipo. Lo que sentiste cuando me dieron el puesto del as del equipo.

-No recuerdo nada de eso.- dijo el pelirrosa indiferente.

-Da igual lo que digas, no te hara caso.- dijo Kidou acercandose a Fubuki.

-Que puedo hacer para que entienda?- se pregunto el peliplateado.

-Tenemos que ganar.- dijo Endou sorprendiendo a los dos chicos.- Con nuestro futbol.

-Capitan...- dijo Fubuki.

-Tiene razon.- dijo Kidou.- Tenemos que ganar contra ellos.

-Ire con toda mi fuerza!- dijo Kabeyama.

Tsunami iba con el balon y se lo da a Yuri.

-Goenji-kun!- grito la chica para que asi realizaran el Angel Storm.

-Si!- dijo el delantero mientras comenzaba a avanzar junto a ella.

Pero son bloqueados con la tecnica de Nishigaki. Este le da el balon a Kazemaru. Kidou intenta bloquearlo, pero el peliceleste le da el balon a Shodow, el cual realiza su Dark Tornado. Tsunami y Kogure intentan detenerlo, pero lo unico que logran es ser arrastrados hasta la porteria. El marcador quedo 1-0 a favor de los Emperadores Oscuros. Tachimukai, Tsunami y Kogure quedaron adoloridos por la potencia del tiro. Los Emperadores Oscuros no dejaban de robarles el balon. Kazemaru sobrepasa a Endou con su Deslice Veloz y luego le da el balon a Someoka. Fubuki corre a toda velocidad para alcanzar a Someoka. Cuando el pelirrosa iba a realizar su Wyvern Crush, Fubuki patea el balon, pero no logra detenerlo y sale volando por los aires.

-Fubuki-kun!- grita Yuri y luego mira enfadada a Someoka.

La rubia comienza a correr a la porteria y se pone en frente de Tachimukai. Intenta detener el tiro con su Light Wall, pero poco a poco comienza a quebrarse hasta que el tiro lo sobrepasa. Tachimukai tampoco logra detenerlo con su Mugen the Hand.

-Yuri-san, estas bien?- pregunto Tachimukai preocupado al ver que la chica no se levantaba del piso.

-Estoy bien.- dijo la chica mientras se levantaba con dificultad, pero tambien noto que el portero se sujetaba la muñeca derecha .

Por otra parte, Someoka se acerco a donde estaba Fubuki, quien aun seguia agachado en el suelo.

-Soy el delantero mas fuerte.- dijo el pelirrosa mientras comenzaba a reirse.

Max y Handa realizan una nueva tecnica, llamada Revolution V, la cual se acercaba con todas sus fuerzas a la porteria de Raimon. La tecnica de Tachimukai vuelve a fallar, pero Endou le da un cabezazo al balon, sacandolo fuera de la cancha. La increible velocidad de los Emperadores Oscuros no deja que Raimon obtenga el balon. Kazemaru le quita el balon a Endou con su Triple Defense.

El primer tiempo se acaba 2-0 a favor de los Emperadores Oscuros.

Hibiki recomienda que Tsunami sea su carta del triunfo, ya que ninguno de los jugadores del otro equipo conocen las habilidades del surfista. El chico acepta y esta dispusto a ayudar.

El segundo tiempo comienza y Yuri recibe el balon, pero Handa intenta quitarselo. La rubia reacciona a tiempo y se los da a Kidou. Raimon comienza a hacer pases, sin embargo Kazemaru les quita el esferico. Endou intenta detenerlo y no deja de bloquearlo, quitandole la paciencia al peliceleste. El chico impaciente golpea a Endou con el balon. Fubuki y Yuri lo ayudan a sentarse.

-No eran amigos? No se te retuerce la conciencia despues de haberle hecho eso a Endou?- dijo Tsunami enfadado e intenta quitarle el balon a Kazemaru.- Tan importante es para ti el meteorito Aliea?

-Que sabes tu!- dijo Kazemaru botando al piso de un codazo al surfista.

-No. Es porque nosotros si sabemos.- dijo Fubuki.

-Me gusta este equipo.- dijo Kogure.

-Nos gusta Endou, que ama el futbol desde el fondo de su corazon.- dijo Toko.- Como ustedes.

-Soy lo que soy ahora, porque he conocido a Endou y a los demas.- dijo Fubuki.

Le quitan el balon a Kazemaru con la Perfect Tower. Tsunami realiza su Tsunami Boost, pero Sugimori lo detiene. Fubuki realiza su Wolf Legend, el cual si entra en la porteria. Fubuki y Goenji anotan otro gol con su Cross Fire. Igualando asi el partido.

Los Eperadores Oscuros comienzan su contraataque y Kazemaru, Someoka y Max realizan su Dark Fénix, el cual Tachimukai no logra detener. Kurimatsu, Shido y Kazemaru realizan el Triple Boost.

-No los dejare pasar!- grito Yuri mientras se ponia en medio.- Light Wall V2!

Con la evolucion de su tecnica, la chica logra detener el tiro, pero con dificultad y el balon sale de la cancha. Raimon comienza a bloquear con sus cuerpos todos los tiros de los Emperadores Oscuros, quedando sumamente heridos. Endou recibe en lleno en el estomago el Revolution V de Max y Handa. Al ver que no habia nadie que se interpusiera en su camino para anotar en la porteria de Raimon Kazemaru, Someoka y Max realizaron una vez mas el Dark Fenix. Tachimukai, aun teniendo las manos heridas, intento detener el tiro con su Mugen the Hand. El chico comenzaba a deslizarse en la tierra, pero Endou lo ayude sujetandolo por la espalda. Apenas lobran detener el tiro, el cual reboto en el boste y salio fuera de la cancha. Endou reviso la mano derecha de Tachimukai y pudo ver como la tenia inflamada.

-Que vas a hacer ahora, Endou?- pregunto Kazemaru.

-Que?- dijo el chico sin comprender. Kazemaru se aparta y le mustra la cancha.

-Mira a tu alrededor. Todos estan heridos. Rindanse.- dijo el atleta.

-No. No me rendire. Nunca me rendire!- dijo el capitan de Raimon.- Yo protegere la porteria!- Kazemaru sonrio maleficamente ante esta decisión.

Endou remplazo a Tachimukai en la porteria, mientras que el joven porterio jugario como medio campista. Endou era el unico de Raimon que aun estaba en pie. Kazemaru recibe el balon y desafia a Endou. El peliceleste lanza a la porteria con todas sus fuerzas, en un principio parecia que iba a anotar gol, pero Endou logra atrapar el tiro de ultimo minuto.

-Por que usas el poder del meteorito Aliea?- pregunto Endou. La pregunta sorprendio a Kazemaru.

-Yo queria ser fuerte. Como tu.- respondio. Endou comenzo a pensar en lo que le dijo antes de que se fuera del equipo, y se pregunto, acaso habia sido el quien lo impulzo a hacer eso?

Endou permitio que Kazemaru volviera a lanzar y esa vez lo detuvo con la God Hand. Luego le volvio a lanzar el balon para que tirara. Este enfadado realizo con sus compañeros el Triple Boost, el cual Endou volvio a detener con la God Hand. Despues cayo inconsiente.

-Este partido a terminado.- dijo Kazemaru triunfante.

Pero Aki comenzo a gritar "Raimon" una y otra vez, junto a ella se uniron todos los que se encontraban en la banca con ella y tambien la gente que observaba el partido desde la entrada de la secundaria y con ellas toda la gente que los observaba por la television. Poco a poco los jugadores de Raimon comenzaron a levantarse, sorprendiendo a los Emperadores Oscuros. El equipo comenzo a llamar a Endou para que se levantara tambien. El castaño se levanto y le lanzo el balon a Kazemaru. El peliceleste frustrado grito y luego realizo el Dark Fenix. El portero de Raimon detuvo el tiro con su God Hand.

-Recuerden todos!- grito Endou, mientras que del balon surgia un brillo verde. La fuerza de ese brillo destruyo los fragmentos del meteorito Aliea que colgaban del cuello de los Emperadores Oscuros.

El cielo comenzo a despejarse y el sol brillo en todo su esplendor. En ese momento Endou cayo al suelo inconsiente con una sonrisa en el rostro. El fragmento del meteorito del maletin de Kenzaki tambien se destruyo y el hombre fue rodeado por la policia.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Poco a poco Endou comenzo a abrir los ojos y pudo distinguir que Kazemaru y Someoka intentaban que despertara. Endou se sento rapidamente y se vio rodeado por sus amigos que habian sido dominados por el poder del meteorito. El chico sonrio y lagrimas de felicidad se asomaban por sus ojos al ver que sus amigos recordaban todo.

-TODOS ESTAN BIEN!- grito Endou levantando el puño victorioso.

Todos miraron felices a sus amigos. Decidieron continuar el partido, pero esta vez drisfrutandolo. Goenji anoto otro gol, quedando al final empatados tres a tres. Cuando el silbato sono todos se amontonaron sobre Endou. Para sorpresa de todos Toko se acerco a Endou y en forma de agradecimiento le dio un beso en la mejilla. Provocando que e prtero se pusiera como un tomate y el resto tambien se sonrojara. Aki y Natsumi se pusieron algo celosas. El grupo comenzo a lanzar a Endou en el aire. La tres chicas miraban con una sonrisa, Shouri y Kogure celebraban y Kidou, Yuri y Goenji sonreian por otro lado. Yuri se cruzo de brazos y suspiro, los dos chicos que la acompañaban la miraron interrogantes.

-Endou-kun si que sabe hacer interesante el futbol.- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razon.- dijo Kidou regresando la mirada hacia donde estaba Endou.

-Sinceramente creo que esta loco.- dijo la chica. Goenji y Kidou sonriron, ya que en parte la chica tenia razon. Entonces la chica sintio como le tomaban la mano derecha, al voltearse pudo ver a Goenji sonreirle. Ella le devolvio la sonrisa.

**Hasta aqui el capitulo ^^. A partir de aqui cominza el FFI! que emocion! Que le deparara el futuro a Yuri? Pronto lo sabran! porfa dejen reviews, BYE!**


	37. Se acerca el desafío mundial!

**Quiero agradecerles de todo corazon sus comentarios, en serio hacen que me sonrojo. Que mono Goenji, no? Bueno, a partir de aqui comienza la FFI, que emocion! Bueno... aqui voy!**

_Se acerca el desafio mundial_

_Dos meses despues..._

En el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio se podia ver a dos figuras en frente de una puerta de embarque. Era de noche. Uno de ellos era Goenji, quien llevaba ropa de diario, y la otra persona se trataba de Yuri, quien llevaba un vestido color mostaza con un cinturón color café amarrado a la cintura. El vestido dejaba al descubierto los hombros de la chica y el el vestido le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas. También llevaba unas botas altas del mismo color que el cinturón. Llevaba el cabello amarrado en una coleta alta y su relicario brillaba sobre su pecho. Se podia ver que un bolso colgaba del hombro derecho de la chica.

-Cuanto tiempo piensas irte?- pregunto Goenji mirandola a los ojos y con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Un mes aproximadamente.- respondio. La chica se frotaba los brazos, intentando calentarselos un poco. A la chica se le partia el corazon tener que dejar la ciudad Inazuma y a todos sus amigos, pero ese viaje era necesario para ella, tenia que volver a ver a sus amigos y lo que quedaba de su familia. De hecho, Yuri no le habia dicho a Endou y a los demas que se iba esa noche, no le gustaban para nada las despedidas.

-Sigo pensando que debiste decirle a Endou y a los demas.- dijo Goenji como si le leyera los pensamientos a la rubia.

-No soy buena con las despedidas.- respondio la chica aun frotandose los brazos.

Goenji suspiro y se quito su chaqueta naranja. La poso sobre los hombros de la rubia sorprendiendola bastante.

-Devuelvemela cuando regreses.- dijo el chico y Yuri solo asintio sonrojada. Los rostros de ambos estaban a muy poca distancia para el gusto de Yuri y eso estaba comenzando a incomodarla.

Goenji abrio los ojos y se sonrojo al notarlo, pero no se movio ni un centimetro. Poco a poco, como si sus cuerpos se movieran solos, sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse, Yuri sabia exactamente lo que iba a suceder a continuacion asi que solo cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por el momento. Su labios estaban a escasos centimetros cuando...

-YURI!- gritaba una voz lejana. Ambos chicos respingaron y se separaron bruscamente. Al mirar hacia donde provenia el grito pudieron ver que se trataba de Endou, seguido por el resto de los integrantes del equipo Raimon.

-No puede ser...- murmuro Yuri, pero luego entendio y miro a Goenji.- Tu les dijiste, verdad?- Goenji solo sonrio y a los pocos segundos todos estaban rodeando a la rubia.

-Interrumpimos algo?- pregunto pícaramente Kidou. Goenji solo le dio un codazo al estratega.

Como Yuri habia supuesto, Goenji habia sido el soplon. Pasaron un buen rato despidiendose hasta que al fin llamaron para que los pasajeros del vuelo a Roma abordaran. Yuri suspiro y luego miro a todos sus amigos. Lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos y se despidio de todos, antes de perderlos de vista se volteo a ver a cierta persona y se despidio con la mano. Al entrar al avion se sento y se acomodo, seria un largo viaje.

_Un mes despues..._

Ya habian pasado tres meses desde el ultimo enfrentamiento contra el Instituto Alien y todos los chicos habian regresado a sus respectivas escuelas. En ese momento el equipo de Raimon estaba en su entrenamiento diario. Todos daban lo mejor de si mismos hasta que fue el momento del descanso.

-Que te pasa Natsumi-san?- pregunto Haruna la notar a la castaña preocupada.

-No es nada.- respondio y luego miro hacia el otro lado, donde pudo ver a una chica de cabello morado, quien hizo una leve reverencia al notar su mirada.

-La conoces?- pregunto Haruna.

-Nunca la habia visto antes.- respondio Natsumi. Todos los jugadores de Raimon se voltearon a ver a la chica al escuchar eso.

-Sera una estudiante de intercambio?

-No he escuchado nada sobre eso.

-Que pasa?- pregunto Endou.

-Emm, esa chica.- respondio Natsumi. Endou al verla corrio hacia ella.

-Ne, tu eres Fuyuppe!- dijo el portero sorprendiendo a los demas.- Verdad? Tu eres Fuyuppe. Soy yo, Endou Mamoru.

-Quien eres tu?- pregunto timidamente la chica.

-No lo recuerdas? Soy Endou. Jugador de Futbol Mamoru-kun.- la chica sonrio al escuchar eso.- Lo recuerdas ahora?

-Lo siento, realmente no lo recuerdo. Tal vez te equivocas de persona. Me gusta el futbol. Es por eso que estaba mirando.- dijo la chica educadamente. Detras de ella aparecio un hombre de mirada fria y cabello color morado oscuro.

-Fuyuka.- la llamo.

-Oto-san!- dijo la nombrada. El hombre fulmino con la mirada a Endou y luego al resto del equipo.

-Vamonos.- dijo el hombre.

-Hai.- dijo Fuyuka mientras comenzaba a correr hacia el, antes de irse se volteo a ver a Endou y le dijo- Ya nos vemos jugador de futbol Mamoru-kun.

-La conoces?- pregunto Aki acercandose al portero.

-Creo que si.- respondio pensativo.- Jugabamos mucho en primer grado.

-Entonces, no creo que se acuerde mucho si fue en primer grado.- dijo Someoka.- Jugador de futbol Mamoru-kun- agrego burlon.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A la mañana siguiente Endou tenia que ir a la escuela, ya que el entrenador Hibiki los habia citado, y para variar iba tarde. Por el camino se encontro con un chico llamado Toramaru, que decia que Hibiki tambien lo habia citado, pero que no sabia como llegar a Raimon. Al llegar a la secundaria el primero que fue a recibir al capitan de Raimon fue Tachimukai.

-Ha pasado tiempo Endou-san.- dijo el joven portero.

-Fuiste llamado tambien?- pregunto Endou.

-No solo a mi. Mira.

-Kogure! Tsunami! Fubuki!

-Te ves bien capitan.- dijo el peliplateado.

-Eres la unica persona que ha llegado tarde.- dijo Goenji.

-Me quede dormido.- dijo Endou despistadamente mientras se rascaba la nuca, luego pudo ver a Hijikata y a uno de los hermanos Mukata, Masaru, creo.

Todos se preguntaban lo mismo. Por que el entrenadora Hibiki los habia citado a todos ellos? Tambien estaba el hermano gemelo de Megane y habia que admitir que era mucho mejor en el futbol que su hermano. Sakuma tambien habia ido. Junto a el tambien estaba Hiroto, quien se veia diferente a la ultima vez que lo habian visto, y tambien estaba un chico con un aura oscura.

-Hiroto, quien es el?- pregunto Endou.

-Que grosero.- dijo el misterioso peliverde.-La Tierra tiene un dicho que dice asi: Presta mucha atencion al hombre que no has visto en tres dias.- dijo y luego sonrio. Despus todos los presentes se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de Reize, el capitan de Tormenta Geminis.- Oh vamos. Ese es mi nombre alienigena. Mi nombre real es Midorikawa Ryuuji.

-Midorikawa, ni ocho cuartos. Tu destruiste mi escuela!- dijo enfadado Mukata casi avalanzandose sobre el peliverde.

-Estoy realmente apenado por lo que paso. Solo entre nosotros, fue muy dificil desarrollar mi personaje alienigena.- dijo Midorikawa, descolocando a todos los presentes.- Asi que con eso digo: Pasado, pasado y lo mal hecho, perdonado.

Endou presento a Toramaru, quien a decir verdad estaba muy nervioso. Tambien habia un chico bastante descortes llamado Tobitaka Seiya. Hasta que al fin Hibiki llego. Natsumi, Haruna y Aki lo acompañaban. Todos se reunieron al frente del entrenador, pero un balon se acerco a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba Kidou, quien lo devoulve justo a tiempo. El dueño del tiro se trataba nada menos que de Fudou Akio. La presencia de este chico puso el ambiente muy tenso.

-Que haces aqui, Fudou?- dijo enfadado Kidou.

-No te enfades. Solo queria saludarlos.- dijo Fudou.

-Entredador Hibiki! Usted lo llamo?- pregunto Sakuma.

-Estan todos reunidos.- dijo Hibiki con una sonrisa.- Escuchen. Son candidatos para ser los jugadores que representen a Japon.- todos se sorprendieron ante la noticia.- El Torneo de Futbol Frontera sera internacional este año. Futbol Frontera Internacion, FFI abreviado. Este torneo determina al mejor equipo en el mundo. Y ustedes son candidartos a ser los jugadores nacionales de Japon.

-Esto es fantastico amigos!- grito Endou emocionado.- Lo proximo es el mundo!

-SI!

-Con que el mundo, eh?- dijo Kidou interesado.

-Finalmente llegamos a la lucha contra el mundo.- dijo Goenji.

-Estoy emocionado! Despues de ser el primero en Japon, sere el primero en el universo!- dijo Someoka.

-Pero no fuimos los primeros el universo para empezar?- dijo Kogure en son de burla.

-Las 22 personas que estan aqui son candidatos.- dijo Hibiki, llamando la atencion de los muchachos.- Pero solo puedo elegit 16.- al decir esto Natsumi da un paso hacia delante.

-Primero vamos a dividir a los presentes en 2 equipos.- dijo la cataña.- Esos 2 equipo jugaran un partido dentro de 2 dias para decidir a los seleccionados.

-Bien, ahora dire los equipos.- dijo Aki mientras comenzaba a leer los papeles.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En el equipo A estaban Endou, Someoka, Hijikata, Sakuma, Fubuki, Tsunami, Matsuno, Mukata, Kabeyama, Hiroto y Tobitaka.

Mientras que el equipo B estaban Kidou, Goenji, Kazemaru, Kogure, Fudou, Tachimukai, Shodow, Midorikawa, Kurimatsu, el hermano de Megane y Toramaru. A Kidou no le agradaba mucho la idea de estar en el mismo equipo que Fudou, pero no le quedaba de otra. Hibiki les informo que Kidou y Endou serian los capitanes de sus respectivos equipos.

-El partido sera en dos dias. Con el fin de observar sus capacidades individuales, las tecnicas combinadas quedan prohibidas. Muestren todo lo que tienen.- dijo Hibiki.

-Hai!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Por la tarde Natsumi le anuncio a Aki y a Endou que partiria al extranjero esa misma noche y que por eso no podria ver el partido de seleccion. Sin embargo, ella los estaria apoyando sin importar donde estuviera. Mas tarde Endou y Kidou fueron a preguntarle al entrenador Hibiki por que habia llamado a Fudou, pero este les respondio que se esforzaran para el partido. Kidou estaba polesto, ya que cada vez que veia a Fudou, podia ver a Kageyama, el creia que nunca seria capaz de librarse de la maldicion de Kageyama.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Finalmente el dia del partido de seleccion llego y todos los compañeros de equipo de los jugadores que competirian ese dia estaban reunidos entre el publico. A lo lejos se podia ver a una persona observar hacia la cancha apoyando su cuerpo contra el tronco de un arbol. No le le veia el rostro a causa de la sobra del arbol, pero se podia ver que se trataba de una chica, que tenia los brazos cruzados.

El partido comenzo y Hiroto avanzaba con el balon. Al verse bloqueado por Shodow y Toramaru, le dio el esferico a Someoka. Fudou intento detenerlo, pero el pelirrosado lo paso, Fudou solo sonrio para si mismo, ya que lo habia desconcentrado, para que asi Kazemaru tuviera la oportunidad perfecta para robar el balon. El peliceleste le da el balon a Kidou, quien se lo da a Goenji. Hijikata intenta bloquearlo. Ambos intercambiaron miradas de desafio y comenzaron a pelearse por el balon. Finalmente Goenji lo pasa y corre directamente hacia la porteria.

-Aqui voy, Endou!- dijo el pelicrema.

-Vamos!- dijo el portero.

-Fire Tornado Kai!

Endou logro detener el tiro utilizando su True God Hand. Matsuno le roba el balon a Shodow y se lo da a Hiroto, el cual se lo da a Fubuki. El peliplateado al verse bloqueado le da el balon a Someoka, quien realiza su Wyvern Crush V2, pero Tachimukai logra detenerlo con su Mugen the Hand. El joven portero le da el esferico a Kidou, quien al verse bloqueado, no tuvo mas remedio que darle el balon a Fudou, pero Sakuma se lo quita. Hiroto sobrepasa la defensa del otro equipo y luego utiliza su Ryuusei Blade para anotar el primer gol. Fudou logra conseguir el balon para su equipo utilizando un truco para que marcaran a Mukata adelantado. La verdad que el truco era bastante simple, pero el integrante de los hermanos Mukata cayo facilmente en el.

-Interesante.- dijo la misteriosa chica.

El partido continua en cuanto Kogure patea el balon y se lo da a Fudou, el cual avanza velozmente hacia la otra porteria. Endou se adelanta para ayudar a defender a Tobitaka, lo cual casi se convierte en un error fatal, ya que Fudou tiro hacia arriba y casi anotan gol de no ser porque Tsunami lo desvio justo a tiempo. Goenji realiza su Bakunetsu Storm, venciendo el Puño de la Justicia de Endou, logrando empatar el marcador. Sin embargo, Someoka no se queda atras, ya que anoto otro gol para su equipo utilizando su Wyvern Crush V2. El partido prosigue y Matsuno utiliza su Quick Draw para quitarle el balon a Shodow. El chico del sombrero le dio un pase a Someoka, pero el hermano de Megane lo intercepta y se lo da a Toramaru. El pequeño sobrepasa a Hijikata pateando el balon con efecto. luego queria darle el balon a Goenji, para que este marcara otro gol, pero estaba completamente bloqueado. Toramaru tenia el camino libre, pero prefirio lanzar un pase hacia atras para Shadow, llamandole la atencion a Goenji. El primer tiempo llego a su fin.

El segundo tiempo comenzo y estaba muy reñido, ninguno de los dos equipos cedia ni un centimetro. Kurimatsu sobrepasa a Fubuki utilizando su Maboroshi Dribble, quien se lo da a Kidou y este mismo a Goenji, el cual patea hacia la porteria, pero es detenido por Kabeyama por su The Wall. Sakuma recibe el balon y logra esquivar a Kurimatsu, pero Kogure le roba el balon con su Sempuujin. Toramaru recibe el balon, pero Mukata estaba encima de el, asi que se lo da a Kazemaru, quien sobrepasa a Tsunami empujandolo con una rafaga de aire. Luego lanza a la porteria, pero Endou detiene el tiro.

Despues Goenji y Kidou engañaron a Kabeyama y a Hijikata utilizando a Goenji como señuelo. Kidou le dio el balon a Toramaru, pero este cayo al piso cuando Tsunami intento quitarle el esferico, pero alcanzo a darselo a Midorikawa, para que este anotara otro gol con su Astro Break.

Kidou burla a Matsuno utilizando su Illusion Ball y luego le da un pase a Shodow, quien utiliza su Dark Tornado. Lo que sucedio a continuacion llamo la atencion de todos. Tobitaka al intentar desesperadamente defender la porteria, movio su pierna fuertemente, lo que produjo una especie de rafaga que le quito en su totalidad el poder del tiro. Ni el mismo Tobitaka se explicaba lo que habia sucedido.

Quedaban pocos minutos para el termino del partido y nadie daba su brazo a torcer. Tsunami realizo su Tsunami Boost, pero Kazemaru, Kogure y Kurimatsi hicieron una pared humana para bloquearlo. Sin embargo, Sakuma consigue el balon y se lo da a Hiroto, quien se lo da a Fubuki. El peliplateado anota el gol de la victoria con su Wolf Legend. El marcador termina 3-2 a favor del equipo de Endou. Todos se dejaron caer al suelo agotados.

-Ahora solo que ver los resultados.- dijo la misteriosa chica mientras se volteaba a ver al padre de Fuyukka.

Cuando todo el publico de habia marchado, todos los candidatos se reunieron en el centro de la cancha a la espera del entrenador Hibiki. Cuando el anciano llego, les presento a su nuevo entrenador, Kudou Michiya, el padre de Fuyukka. El hombre comenzo a leer de su libreta los nombres de los seleccionados.

-Kidou Yuuto.

-Hai!

-Goenji Shuuya.

-Hai!

-Kiyama Hiroto. Fubuki Shirou.

-Hai!- dijeron ambos chicos.

-Kazemaru Ichirouta. Kogure Yuuya. Tsunami Jousuke.

-Hai!- dijeron los tres.

-Hijikata Raiden. Tachimukai Yuuki. Midorikawa Ryuuji.

-Hai!- dijeron los tres y el peliverde suspiro aliviado.

-Fudou Akio.- este solo sonrio.- Utsunomya Toramaru. Tobitaka Seiya.

-Hai!- dijo Toramaru desidido y Tobitaka no podia creer lo que escuchaba.

-Kabeyama Heigorou.- dijo Kudou sorprendiendo al grandote.- Kurimatsu Teppei.- esto sorperndio mucho al de dientes de castor.- Y por ultimo Endou Mamoru.

-Hai!- dijo el capitan de Raimon. Aki suspiro aliviada.

-Estos son los 16 elegidos.- dijo Kudou.

Los que no fueron seleccionados estaban bastante decepcionados. El hermano de Megane estaba colgado de el llorando a mares. Sakuma feliciro a Kidou a pesar de no haber sido elegido. Someoka a pesar de estar frustrado felicito a Endou y a los demas.

-A partir de hoy, ustedes estan representando a Japon como Inazuma Japan.- dijo Hibiki dandoles la espalda.- Los que son elegidos tienen la responsabilidad de llevar a cabo los sentimientos de los que no fueron elegidos.

-HAI!- dijeron todos, al escuchar esto, Hibiki se marcho.

Todos se reunieron en un circulo y se abrazaban entre si.

-Estamos finalmente enfrentando al mundo.- dijo Goenji con una sonrisa.

-Ha sido un duro camino.- dijo Kazemaru.- Este es nuestro primer paso hacia el campeonato.

-Estoy emocionado por ver que tipo de jugadores vamos a enfrentar.- dijo Hiroto.

-Despues de todo, somos los representantes de Japon.- dijo Endou.- Y luego, sin ninguna duda vamos a ser los mejores del mundo! Vamos a hacerlos! Somos Inazuma Japan!

-SI!- gritaron todos levantando el puño.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Aki intentaba despertar a Endou por la mañana y no le quedo de otra que gritarle [ara lograrlo. Endou no entendia lo que pasaba y en un intento de que Aki le explicara se cayo de la cama. Luego entendio de que ese era el primer dia del campamento de entrenamiento.

El resto desayunaba en el comedor. Midorikawa competia con Kabeyama para ver quien comia mas. Los demas los miraban con una sonrisa.

Todos comenzaron el calentamiento en la cancha, aunque Tobitaka y Fudou se mantenian apartados. El unico que faltaba era Toramaru, quien en ese momento estaba llegando a toda velocidad. El chico no habia querido quedarse en el campamento y no queria decirles el porque. Todos se quedaron en silencio al ver acercarse al entrenador Kudou acompañado por su hija.

-Creo que ya estan familiarizados con ella, pero se la voy a presentar otra vez. Ella es mi hija, Fuyukka. Ella nos acompañara como manager a partir de hoy.

-Soy Kudou Fuyukka. Es un placer conocerlos a todos. Nunca he sido manager, asi que no estoy segura si pueda hacer un buen trabajo.

-Vas a hacerlo bien!- dijo Endou mientras se acercaba.- Si no estas segura de nada, me puedes preguntar en cualquier momento.

-Gracias, Mamoru-kun.

-Ya lo recuerdas?- dijo Endou emocionado.- Antes solias decirme Mamoru-kun todo el tiempo!

-La verdad es que no recuerdo...Pero es facil decirlo, asi que he decidido llamarte Mamoru-kun.- dijo Fuyukka. Endou estaba algo decepcionado, pero accedio a que lo llamara asi.

-Y tambien quiero presentarles al tecnica del equipo.- dijo Kudou llamando la atencion de todos.- Aunque la mayoria ya debe conocerla.

-Conocerla?- se pregunto Endou.

En ese momento una persona bajaba por las escaleras que daban a la cancha de soccer. La mayoria de los muchachos habrieron los ojos como platos.

-Yuri-cha?- pregunto Fubuki.

El peliplateado estaba en lo correcto. Era nada mas ni nada mas que Matsura Yuri. Aunque se veia diferente, quizas mas madura? Llevaba puestos unos shorts celestes, una playera color mostaza y una chaque da mangas tres cuartos color cafe. Calzaba unas botas altas del mismo color que la chaqueta y tenia el cabello atado en una cola alta.

-Es bueno verlos de nuevo.- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa.

-Ella se encargara de prepararlos para cada partido que tengan.- informo Kudou.

Goenji miraba impresionado a la rubia. Como era posible que su mirada cambiara tanto en solo un mes? Si mirada ya no era tan infantil como solia ser, se veia mas adulta.

-Pero si es la chica cabello de choclo.- dijo Midorikawa despreocupadamente con las manos en la nuca recordando los partidos en los que la habia visto. Los que sabian del caracter de la rubia se alejaron del peliverde asustados, ya que el chico habia cavado su propia tumba. Midorikawa se volteo a verlos.- Que pasa?- luego sintio un escalofrio, al voltearse a ver a Yuri pudo ver como lo fulminaba con la mirada y la rodeaba un aura oscura. Por suerte para el el entrenador Kudou iba a habalar.

**Hasta aqui el cap. Ya se que algunos me querran matar a tomatazos por el casi beso de Yuri y Goenji, pero creanme, es sumamente necesario. Les habria subido antes el cap. pero mientras lo escribia (estaba a punto de terminarlo) a mi computador le parecio divertido apagarse, borrando todo i trabajo TT-TT Pero al fin logre terminarlo! Ojala les guste y porfa dejen sus reviews!**


	38. El entrenador maldito

**Muchisimas gracias por todos sus comentarios! de verdad se los agradezco. Bueno... aqui les dejo el nuevo cap. ojala lo disfruten.**

_El entrenador maldito_

-A partir de aqui, vamos a empezar a practicar para las preliminares de Asia.- dijo el entrenador Kudou.- Pero antes de eso, les voy a decir por adelantado: Ustedes no tendrian ninguna oportunidad contra el mundo en el estado que se encuentran ahora.- Todos se sorprendieron al oirle decir eso, menos Yuri, quien tenia bien en claro lo que opinaba Kudou sobre el equipo.- Que pasa con esas caras? No me digan que pensaban que estaban al mismo nivel que el resto del mundo. Si tuvieramos que colocarlos a ustedes contra el mundo... seria como soplar trozos de papel a distancia. Chicos, recibi instrucciones para entrenarlos y llevarlos de abajo a la cima por esa razon. Estoy seguro de que algunos de ustedes no estan de acuerdo con mi forma de hacer las cosas. Pero no voy a dejar que la minima queja pase desapercibida. Por lo tanto, quiero que hagan exactamente lo que les digo, asi seria mas facil para todos. Especialmente Kidou, Fubuki, Goenji y Endou.- casualmente esos cuatro chicos estaban parados al medio del grupo.- No creo que ninguno de ustedes este entre los regulares.- el resto miraba sorprendidos a los cuatro chicos.- ¡Si quieren un puesto con los regulares, deben jugar como si su vida dependiera de ello! Eso es todo.

El entrenamiento comenzo y algunos en el equipo se tomaron muy enserio las palabras de su entrenador. Kazemaru impresiono a Fuyukka con su velocidad. El peliceleste se acercaba a toda velocidad a la porteria, pero Tsunami le roba el balon con facilidad y luego le da un pase a Hiroto. En cuanto el pelirrojo estuvo frente a Endou, utilizo su Ryuusei Blade. El portero intento detenerlo con su Puño de la Justicia, pero apenas logro detenerlo y el balon giro en la tierra en medio de los dos chicos.

El balon se acercaba directamente hacia Tobitaka, pero este no mudo patearlo y lo unico que hizo fue peinarse con su peine. Por otro lado, Kogure, Hiroto y Midorikawa tenian rodeado a Kazemaru.

-¡Kazemaru, pasalo a Hijikata!- grito Kidou. El peliceleste le hizo caso.

Hijikata recibio perfectamente el balon, pero Totamaru se lo quita. Goenji se concentro en el en cuanto Toramaru estuvo en frente de la porteria y se sorprendio de que volvia a preferir dar un pase a que lanzar el mismo. Kabeyama utilizo su The Wall dos veces contra Midorikawa y Tsunami.

-Alto!- dijo el entrenador llamando la atencion de todos.- Kabeyama. Por que no te mueves un poco mas? Estar de pie todo el tiempo no es llamado defensa? Mi equipo no necesita una defensa que solo piensa en defender. Y Kazemaru!

-Hai!- respondio el atleta.

-Por que le pasaste el balon a Hijikata?- pregunto Kudou. El peliceleste no pudo responder la pregunta.- Porque Kidou lo dijo? No puedes jugar decentemente sin ordenes de Kidou?- despues de decir eso volvio a su lugar en el costado de la cancha.

El ambiente estaba bastante tenso. Durante el resto del dia el entrenador Kudou los estuvo corrigiendo en todo lo que hacian. Para el final del dia todos estaban reunidos en el comedor, agotados por el duro entrenamiento. Endou se recosto en la mesa.

-Quien iba a pensar que la practica seria tan dificil.- dijo Midorikawa recostado en la mesa al lado de Kabeyama.

-Estoy completamente cansado.- dijo el grandote.

-Hey, hey, chicos. El campamento de entrenamiento acaba de empezar.- dijo Hijikata.

-Si se, pero...- replico Midorikawa.

-Endou-kun, que te parece el entrenador?- pregunto Hiroto.

-Lo que yo pienso? Bueno, es cierto que el es diferente de lo que estamos acostumbrados. Pero creo que es un buen entrenador!- dijo el portero poniendose de pie.- El nos dice exactamente lo que piensa de nosotros. Estoy seguro de que todavia hay muchas cosas que podemos aprender. Asi podemos jugar contra el mundo.- estas palabras animaron un poco al resto. Yuri escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta del comedor. En cuanto Endou termino de hablar, ella se marcho.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Al dia siguiente, durante el entrenamiento, Fudou le hizo una barrida a Kazemaru, la cual provoco que el peliceleste cayera contra el piso. Kidou intento regañarlo, pero fue interrumpido por las felicitaciones del entrenador Kudou.

Tambien, otra de las cosas que le llamaba la atencion a todos, era que Toramaru se iba a su casa cada tarde, aun no aceptaba en quedarse en el campamento. Midorikawa comenzaba a jugar solo por su cuenta.

-El ambiente esta muy tenso.- penso Yuri en voz alta. Las chicas se voltearon a verla, la chica supuestamente era tecnica del equipo, pero en esos dias no habia echo nada por el equipo y se mantenia bastante distante, solo se encerraba en su habitacion a hacer quien sabe que cosa.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Al dia siguiente, Fudou seguia sin querer darle pases a nadie del equipo. Haruna decidio investigar sobre el entrenador Kudou. Mientras la reportera y Megane investigaban, el resto entrenaba. Todos estaban trotando, menos Kabeyama que se dejo caer al piso por el agotamiento. Aki y Endou lo miraban preocupados.

Por la tarde todos estaban reunidos en le comedor y Haruna les decia lo que habia averiguado.

-El entrenador Kudou termino con el club de futbol?- pregunto Endou.

-No hay dudas al respecto. Nos enteramos de eso en la sala de referencia de la Asosacion de Futbol.- dijo Haruna.- Hace diez años, el entrenador Kudou era el entrenador de Sakurazaki. En ese año, Sakurazaki habia ganado las preliminares de futbol y se preparaban para la final. Pero justo antes de la final, el entrenador Kudou sufrio un accidente y el equipo tuvo que retirarse. No hubo detalles especificos en los registros, sin embargo, nos mostraron informacion sobre el entrenador de Sakurazaki, despues de que... y nos encontramos con un extraño rumor. Dicen que Kudou Michiya es un entrenador maldito.- Todos se sorprendieron ante esa informacion.

-Es solo un rumor, no?- dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta del comedor. Al voltearse vieron a Yuri apoyada en el marco de la puesta con los brazos cruzados.- Ademas sobre el accidente, nada de la informacion es clara segun escuche decir.

-Pero Yuri-sempai...- balbuceo Haruno.

-Piensen lo que quieran, pero yo no voy a dejar de confiar solo por un simple rumor.- dijo la rubia dando media vuelta y marchandose.

-Que le pasa?- pregunto Tsunami molesto.

Endou necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

Al dia siguiente Endou tuvo que sacar a Kabeyama de su habitacion, ya que el grandote no queria entrenar. El capitan logro animarlo y asi pudieron comenzar con el entrenamiento. Kabeyama logro correr con el balon durante el entrenamiento, aunq al principio le costaba un poco.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Por la noche fueron elegidos los partidos para las preliminares de Asia. Todos los miemros de Inazuma Japan estan reunidos en el comedor viendo el televisor a la espera de lograr saber quienes seria su primer contrincante. Yuri se paro al lado de Fubuki y sintio la mirada de Goenji sobre ella, al devolverle la mirada la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Asi que para ocultar su sonrojo miro hacia el televisor. La rubia no se podia dejar de pensar en que Goenji casi la habia besado, eso quedaba muy bien en claro que ambos eran mucho mas que amigos, pero...

-"Me enamore de ti, desde el primer momento en que te vi."- escucho Yuri en su cabeza, ese recuerdo habia estado dando vueltas desde hace ya varios dias y la tenia muy confundida.

Esa era la razon por la que se mostraba algo distante de Goenji, ya que sabia que el chico se daria cuenta muy facilmente que le pasaba algo. El chico desvio la mirada y la volvio hacia el televisor. El delantero estaba ayoyado en una mesa con las manos en los bolsillos.

Todos se pusieron atentos al ver a su entrenador acercarse a la tribuna para sacar un papel. 1-A, eso significaba que Inazuma Japan jugaria en la primera ronda de las preliminares FFI Asia contra Big Waves, el equipo nacional de Australia. Todos estaban muy emocionados, les tocaba jugar contra uno de los favoritos, pero eso no los detendria. Entrenarian muy duro hasta el dia del encuentro.

0-0-0-0-0

Pero todos quedaron perplejos al escuchar las ordenes de su entrenador. Las cuales era que no entrenarian en los dos dias que quedaban para el partido contra Australia. Estaba prohibido salir del campamento de entrenamiento. Todos se fueron a sus habitaciones y buscaron una forma de matar el tiempo, en cambio Endou comenzaba a desesperarse. Endou salio de su cuarto y se encontro con la sorpresa de que varios tenian la misma idea que el, la cual consistia en salir a practir a escondidas. Bajaron silenciosamente las escaleras, pero Kudou estaba sentado en una silla junto a las escaleras leyendo tranquilamente un libro. El hombre los descubrio con las manos en la masa y los hizo volver a sus habitaciones. Hiroto estaba casi seguro de que el entrenador estaba maldito y de que queria acabar con Inazuma Japan, varios del grupo estaban de acuerdo.

-Oh Dios, callate.- dijo Fudou al lado de la puerta que daba a su habitacion.- Si vas a perder la confianza solo porque no se puede practicar durante dos dias, deja de ser un seleccionado.- al decir esto entro en su habitacion.

0-0-0-0-0

Todos estaban reunidos en el comedor a la hora de la cena. Varios mostraban su disgusto por no poder entrenar. Tobitaka se marcho en cuanto termino. Yuri le servia mas comida al plato de Midorikawa.

-Gracias, cabello de choclo.- dijo Midorikawa mientras comenzaba a comer. Yuri enfadada lo boto del asiento empujandolo solo con una mano. Hiroto, Tsunami y Fubuki miraban la escena con una gota en la cabeza.

-Que no me llames asi.- dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a caminar. Midorikawa se sento en el suelo y comenzo a sobarse la cabeza.

Megane irrumpio en la habitacion con un CD en mano, diciendo que habia logrado recolectar informacion de Big Waves. Todos se reunieron alrededor del televisor, en un principio salia el incio de un partido de Australia, pero despues cambio la escena y todo ese equipo se estaba divirtiendo en la playa. Todos se descolocaron antes eso. La mayoria de los chicos se cayeron de su lugar. Los otros miraron con pena ajena a Megane.

-No tiene sentido ver lo que continua.- dijo Fudou al lado de las chicas.

-No son escenas inutiles?- pregunto Fuyukka, rompiendo la postura de superioridad de Megane.

-A diferencia de otros,- dijo Yuri dando un paso hacia delante y mirando a Megane.- Yo tengo informacion que quiza les sirva.- todos se acercaron a ella.- Los Big Waves aparentemente son hombres del mar. Es un equipo que ha entrenado tanto sus mentes y sus cuerpos contra el oceano. Su capacidad defensiva, es particular, son fuertes. Y tienen una tactica desconocida que puede bloquear totalmente cualquier tipo de ataque.

-Suena interesante.- dijo Tsunami.

-Bloquear por completo cualquier tipo de ataque?- se pregunto Kidou.

-No sabemos que tipo de tactica es, pero a menos que la quiten, ganar sera facil.- dijo Megane.

-Mientras mas lo escucho, mas inquieto estoy!- dijo Endou. Debemos continuar la practica.- dijo Endou mientras comenzaba a correr, pero en la puerta se topo con el entrenador Kudou, el cual lo hizo regresar a su habitacion.

Al poco rato Kabeyama llamo a Endou para que fuera a ver como Toramaru le pedia permiso al entrenador para irse. Ellos dos pensaban que el hombre se negaria, pero se sorprendieron al ver que no fue asi.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Toko y Rika llegaron a visitarlos y verlos entrenar duro, pero se sorprendieron al ver que no habia rastro de los muchachos en la cancha. Aki y Yuri les explicaron la situacion reunidas en el comedor.

-Que? No pueden salir de sus habitaciones?- exclamo Rika.

-Ustedes realmente estan bien con el entrenador?- pregunto Toko.

-No estoy segura.- respondio Aki.

-Yuri,- dijo Toko llamando la atencion de la rubia, la cual estaba apoyada contra la pared con los brazos cruzados.- tu debes entender mejor que nosotras lo que intenta hacer el entrenador.

-La verdad es que no entiendo su proposito.- admitio la italiana.- Pero estoy segura que es por el bien del equipo.- esa respuesta no le aclaro mucho a Toko y a Rika.

-Bien! Simplemente déjenmelo a mi!- dijo Rika mientras iba a donde estaba el entrenador Kudou. Al intentar hablarle se espanto con la simple mirada del hombre. Al regresar con las demas.- Le dije que fuera bueno.

-En que momento? ¬¬.- dijeron las otras tres chicas al mismo tiempo.

Tsunami no se iba a dejar detener, asi que bajo las escaleras y se encontro con la suerte de que el entrenador no estaba, entonces salio corriendo del edificio. Unos cuanto del equipo, entre ellos Endou, se amontonaron sobre la ventana de una de las habitacion, viendo como el surfista escapaba. Los chicos no perdieron tiempo y bajaron las escaleras, pero no tuvieron tanta suerte. El entrenador ya habia regresado y los habia hecho volver una vez mas a sus habitaciones.

Aki estaba barriendo en la entrada, cuando llegaron cuatro chicos que buscaban a Tobitaka. Uno de los chicos comenzo a llamarlos a gritos.

-Que pasa?- pregunto Yuri acercandose a ayudar a Aki.

-Tobitaka-san!- gritaba el chico de cabello naranjo.

-No hables tan alto, Suzume.- dijo Tobitaka saliendo del edificio.

-Tobitaka-san, tenemos que hablar.- dijo el pelinaranjo.- Vendras con nosotros, verdad?

-Tobitaka-kun...- dijo Yuri en forma de advertencia, pero este no le hizo caso y se fue con los cuatro chicos. Aki estaba preocupada.

-Aki!- grito Endou junto a Kidou desde una ventana.- Quienes eran?

-Me dijeron que tenian negocios con Tobitaka-kun.- respondio la chica.

Los dos chicos se preocuparon y fueron a hablar con el entrenador, este les dijo que Tobitaka regresaria pronto, pero que ellos tenian que entrar, ya que no les habia dado permiso para salir. Ambos regresaron a sus habitaciones. Kidou estaba bastante molesto, ya que Tobitaka ni siquiera podia patear un balon y estaba entre los seleccionados, Someoka o Shodow deberian estar en su lugar.

Mientras Toko y Rika se iban en el automovil privado del padre de la pelirrosa, ambas pudieron ver a Tsunami con su tabla de surf junto al rio. Ambas le gritaron, llamandole la atencion.

Mientras tanto, Endou estaba al borde de la locura a causa de que no habia podido entrenar en casi dos dias. Goenji estaba en su habitacion mirando por la ventana cuando escuchan que lo llaman a la puerta **(yo: han notado que Goenji es de los pocos que no han intentado escaparse?) **al abrirla se encuentra con Kidou.

-No puedo comprender lo que el entrenador Kudou esta pensando.- dijo Kidou mientras miraba por la ventana. Goenji lo escuchaba sentado sobre la cama.- Esta tambien los rumores sobre su ser pasado basado en un incidente ocurrido en Sakurazaki. Y ahora esto.

-Entiendo como te sientes, Kidou.- dijo tranquilamente el delantero.- Pero tengo la intencion de seguir a este entrenador.- esto sorprendio al estratega.- Es el. Mientras Endou mantenga confianza en el entrenador Kudou... Confio en el tambien.- al decir lo ultimo le sonrie. Entonces comenzaron a escuchar como un balon golpeaba la pared.

Ambos chicos entraron en la habitacion de Endou, quien era el dueño de los pelotazos. Kidou estaba sorprendido, pero Goenji no.

-El esta tan harto de no hacer nada, que por fin empezo a practicar en su propia habitacion.- dijo Goenji. Entonces le quita velozmente el balon, luego se lo da a Kidou, quien lo patea y Endou lo detiene.

-Seguro que sabes como hacer un buen rodaje, Kidou?- dijo Endou contento, ya que por fin habia podido entrenar. Los tres se sentaron en un circulo sobre el suelo.- Alguna vez has pensado en lo que significa ser los mejores del mundo? Futbol Frontera Internacional. Es un torneo donde los mejores jugadores del mundo se reunen para practicar. No sabemos todavia que tan impresionantes seran, o que tipo de tecnicas tendran. Y si podemos ganar contra ellos, vamos a ser mejores ante el mundo. Cuando pienso en eso, simplemente no puedo quedarme quieto.- mientras el capita decia esto, varios estaban reunidos afuera de la habitacion escuchando sus palabras.- Quiero verlo con todo el mundo... El tipo de futbo, donde los increibles chicos batallan con todas sus fuerzas, para llegar a ganar y decir... Que du futbol es el mejor futbol del mundo. Asi que debemos desafiarnos nosotros mismos para ser los mejores en el mundo!- entonces levando la mano havia arriba levantando el dedo indice.- Vamos a ganar el campeonato de Futbol Frontera Internacional!

-Seremos los mejores del mundo!- dijo Kidou levantando la mano de la misma forma que Endou junto a Goenji.

-Seremos los mejores del mundo!- dijo Goenji. La puerta se abrio y aparecieron Kabeyama, Kurimatsu, Kogure, Tachimukai, Aki, Haruna, Yuri, Hiroto, Kazemaru y Midorikawa y exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo levantando el dedo indice.

-SEREMOS LOS MEJORES EN EL MUNDO!

Por otro lado Toko y Rika llevaron a Tsunami a la playa, donde podria surfear olas enormes. El chico les agradecio por llevarlo hasta alla y luego se metio al mar. El chico se cayo y las dos chicas se preocuparon, pero este volvio a salir de debajo del mar desidido.

-Es como ver a Endou, en version Hombre de Mar.- dijo Toko.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Ya estaba atardeciendo. Y todos entrenaban dentro de sus habitaciones a su propia manera. En la habitacion de Fudou se podia ver las paredes sucias de todas la veces que pateo el balon contra ella, el chico intentaba descansar, pero no podia con todo el ruido que hacian sus compañeros.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Todos los equipos de las preliminares de Asia estaban reunidos en el estadio Futbol Frontera. El Ministro Zaizen hizo un discurso en forma de aliento para todos los equipos. Despues de ello, Inazuma Japan y Big Waves se preparaban para su encuentro. El gran dia habia llegado y solo tenian una cosa que hacer; Ganar.

_CONTINUARA..._

_**Hasta aqui el cap. Ojala lo disfruten! Creo que la mayoria se preguntara lo mismo, quien es el chico que se le habia confesado a Yuri? Bueno, ojala les guste y porfa... DEJEN REVIEWS!**_


	39. Big Waves: Los hombres del mar

**Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews! me alegran el dia ^^ Y si se que Yuri tiene que devolverle la chaqueta a Goenji-kun, pero estoy esperando el momento indicado. Bueno... aqui les dejo el nuevo cap. ojala lo disfruten.**

_Big Waves: Los hombre del mar_

Los 16 seleccionados estaban reunidos al frente del entrenador en la banca.

-Voy a anunciar los once titulares iniciales.- dijo Kudou.- Delanteros: Goenji, Fubuki, Kiyama. Centrocampistas: Kidou, Kazemaru, Midorikawa.- esto sorprendio a Fudou, ya que no esperaba que se quedaria en la banca.- Defensas: Kabeyama, Tsunami, Hijikata, Kogure. Y el portero-capitan para este partido sera Endou.

-Hai!- dijo Endou.

Despues de esto todos los nombrados entraron a la cancha y se pusieron en sus posiciones. El partido comienza y Inazuma Japan da la patada de inicio. Goenji le da el balon a Fubuki y este mismo da un pase hacia atras para Kidou. Los dos delanteros comenzaron a adelantarse a gran velocidad. Sin embargo, cuatro jugadores de Big Waves rodearon a Kidou. Yuri, desde la banca, se tensa al ver lo que pasaba y sabia exactamente lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Los cuatro jugadores intentaban quitarle el balon al estratega sin romper su formacion. Tampoco podia dar pases. Segun el capitan de Australia, la teactica Hissatsu se llamaba Defensa Box-Lock. Finalmente le robaron el balon, Tsunami y Hijikata intentan recuperarlo, pero chocan entre si. El delantero de Big Waves avanzo a gran velocidad a la porteria y utilizo su Megalodon. La tecnica tenia tanto poder, que ni el Puño de la Justicia de Endou fue capaz de detenerlo. El marcador quedo 1-0 a favor de Australia. Todos estaban impresionados. Entre el publico estaban varios de los candidatos a la seleccion de Japon, tambien estaban Toko y Rika. Kidou seguia pensando que si hubieran entrenado juntos, habrian podido evitar perder el balon y estaria mas coordinados. Endou solo sonrio.

-Esto es increible.- dijo el portero llamando la atencion de todos.- Estoy motivado, quiero conseguir una oportunidad de luchar contra estos rivales tan impresionantes.- todos sonrieron ante el comentario.

El partido continua y esta vez Goenji iba con el balon y Big Waves volvio a utilizar su Box-Lock Defense. Goenji intento escapar, pero no lo logro, asi que intento saltando, pero el capitan de Australio lo bloquea y le quita el balon. Hijikata y Kabeyama bloquearon al delantero que anoto la ultima vez, asi que el cpaitan de Big Waves le lanzo el balon a otro compañero, quien lanzo a la porteria. Endou salta y logra atraparlo. Ahora era el turno de Fubuki para caer en la Box-Lock Defense. El peliplateado hizo lo posible por no perder el balon, por un segundo penso que lograria darle un pase a Hiroto, pero se equivoco, le robaron el balon. Big Waves no dejaba de atacar a la porteria e Inazuma Japan no lograba atacar a la otra porteria, ya que les quitaban el balon con el Box-Lock miraba concentrada hacia la cancha cuando algo hizo click en su cabeza.

-Sera que la clave es...- dijo la rubia mirando al entrenador Kudou.

El chicos comenzaban a desesperarse. Entonces...

-No lo entiendes todavia?- dijo Kudou llamando la atencion de los jugadores.- La llav de la caja... esta dentro de ustedes mismos!- dijo señalando su pecho. Todos se preguntaron a que se referia.

Kidou iba con el balon y se preguntaba que era lo que queria decir su entrenador. Entonces Australia volvio a utilizar su Box-Lock Defense. Kidou intento escapar, pero no hubo caso. Entonces lo comprendio y comenzo a esquivar los intentos por quitarle el balon.

-Por fin lo comprendio.- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa.

Kidou comprendio que lo que el entrenador Kudou queria lograr, era quq con sus entrenamientos indivivuales lograran entrenador para superar esa tactica Hissatsu. El estratega tuvo la oportunidad perfecta cuando dos jugadores de Big Waves chocaron entre si, entonces le dio un pase a Goenji, quien no desperdicio la oportunidad y comenzo a correr hacia la porteria contraria. Australia volvio a utilizas su Box-Lock Defense, pero esta vez contra Goenji. El delantero logro vencer la tactica Hissatsu y le dio un pase a Fubuki. Mientras tanto, el entrenador Kudou le pidio a los de la banca que comenzaran a calentar. El peliplateado comenzo a correr y utilizo su Wolf Legend. Sin embargo, el portero detuvo el tiro con su Greay Barrier Reef. Goenji recupero rapidamente el balon e intento anotar un gol con su Bakunetsu Storm, pero sucedio lo mismo que con la tecnica de Fubuki.

Australia saca el balon fuera de la cancha para asi realizar un cambio. Cambiarian a un defensa y a un mediocampista. El partido se reanudo y Midorikawa iba con el balon, el nuevo defensa se interpuso en su camino y el peliverdo cometio el grave error de confiarse, ya que el defensa le robo el balon con su tecnica Gravestone.

Todos estaban impresionados por el nivel mundial y Tachimukai entendio por que el entrenador les pidio que comenzara a calentar, ya que sabia que esto sucederia. En la cancha, el nuevo mediocampista burlo la defensa de Kogure utilizando su tecnica Kangaroo Kick. Los dos equipos no dejaban de lanzar a las otras porterias. Kidou iba con el balon e intentaron quitarselo con una barrida, el estratega salta al jugador, esquivandolo, pero cuando aterriza otro jugador le golpea en la pierna. Kidou dijo que no era nada, pero en cuanto reanudaron el juego, no pudo caminar a causa del dolor. El primer tiempo termina.

Endou carga a Kidou en su hombro y lo lleva a la banca. Aki comenzo a revisarle la pierna, pero se dio cuenta de que no podria jugar en el segundo tiempo. El estratega queria seguir jugando, pero Endou le pidio que se quedara en la banca.

-Kidou, te sacare del partido.- dijo el entrenador Kudou.- Vamos a ir en el frente en la segunda mitad. Toramaru.

-H-Hai!- tartamudeo el chico.- Espero poder jugar y cumplir con todas sus expectativas. El entrenador miro a Yuri, la chica capto lo que el hombre le queria decir y se puso en frente de los muchachos. Todos se sorprendieron de que la chica fuera quien fuera a dar lar ordenes, pero la escucharon.

-Aqui estan los pedidos para el segundo tiempo.- la chica miro al peliplateado de su mejor amigo.- Fubuki-kun, ve a la mitad del campo y deten los ataques del oponente.

-Hai.- repondio el chico.

-Toramaru-kun, asumiras la posicion de Kidou-kun. Ayuda a llevar el balon al frente.

-Esta bien que asuma ese cargo tan importante, Matsura-san?- dijo el chico algo asustado.

-Se que lo haras bien.- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Hai!- dijo el chico algo sonrojado.

-Bueno, no lo tomes a la ligera.- dijo Tsunami.- Estaremos ahi detras de ti.- dijo refiriendose a los defensas del equipo y a Endou.

-Y Tsunami.- dijo el entrenador Kudou.

-Va a cambiarme a mi tambien?- pregunto el surfista preocupado.

-Tsunami, parece que desobedeciste mis ordenes y saliste sin mi permiso.- dijo Kudou. El chico se puso azul, lo habian atrapado con las manos en la masa. Kogure se rio.

-Lo sabia?- dijo el surfista nervioso.

El medio tiempo acabo y todos se pusieron en sus posiciones, se podia ver que Toramaru estaba algo nervioso, ya que era la primera vez que jugaba frente a tanta gente. Tsunami en cambio, pensaba en lo que le habia dicho el entrenador Kudou.

_-Flashback-_

_-Tsunami, marca un gol.- dijo Kudou.- Con tu nueva tecnica Hissatsu.- el surfista se sorprendio, Endou se pregunto de que se trataba._

_-Usted sabia eso?- dijo Tsunami sorprendiendo a todos.- Pero no esta comppleta del todo._

_-No esta completa, ya que no la has imaginado en tu cabeza.- respondio el entrenador.- Tu debes saber que tipo de tecnica Hissatsu necesitas para derrotarlos. La pista esta en el campo. Cada persona tiene su propio escenario en alguna parte. Ve! Demuestrales que es el oceano._

_-Hai!- dijo Tsunami._

_-Fin Flashback-_

El segundo tiempo comenzo y Big Waves dio la patada de inicio. Inazuma Japan se lanzo al ataque. Dos jugadores comenzaron a hacer pases para asi burlar a Toramaru, pero para sorpresa para ellos, el chico pateo el balon con la parte trasera de su pio, apoderandose del esferico. Goenji comenzo a correr.

-"Al jugar Toramaru cambio el flujo del juego. En este corto tiempo, han descubierto los talentos de Toramaru y lo entraron al juego en el mejor momento."- pensaba Kidou mirando a Kudou y a Yuri, pero mas que nada, a su entrenador.

Tsunami intentaba encontrar la dichosa pista, mientras tanto, Toramaru al verse bloqueado salta y le da el balon a Goenji, quien utiliza su Bakunetsu Storm, pero volvio a fallar ante la tecnica del portero, la cual le dio una idea a Tsunami. Toramaru le dio un pase a Midorikawa, quien lanzo a la porteria, pero el portero volvio a utilizar su tecnica. Tsunami, al ver las olas que producia la tecnica del portero, encontro la pista que necesitaba, asi que le pide el balon a Toramaru. El chico dispara de una forma muy parecida a su Tsunami Boost, pero el portero lo detiene. Big Waves contraataca y avanza a gran velocidad. El delantero utiliza su Megalodon, Endou cierra los ojos, asustando a los demas, pero todo era parte de su entrenamiento y utilizo su Puño de la Justicia, tecnica que evoluciono, logrando asi detener el tiro. Tsunami recibe el balon y utiliza su nueva tecnica, la cual logra pasar la Great Barrier Reef del portero, logrando empatar el marcador. Megane nombro la tecnica con el nombre de The Typhoon. Todos celebraron el gol, menos Kidou.

-Entrenador Kudou!- dijo Kidou poniendose de pie apoyandose con la barrera de la banca.- Hemos sido capaces de luchar de manera uniforme contra Australia debido a su comando. Usted no es el tipo de entrenador que hace que hace un equipo inutil. Eue paso en la Secundaria Sakurazaki?

-No hay necesidad de que lo sepas.- respondio su entrenador sin voltearse a verlo y comenzo a caminar. Kidou lo llamo, pero no le hizo caso. En eso llega Hibiki, quien le explico lo sucedido en Sakurazaki.

Sakurazaki era uno de los favoritos del Torneo Futbol Frontera de ese año, pero antes de la final tuvieron una pelea con el contrincante y causaron un prejuicio. Kidou adivino que se trataba de Teikoku, asi que Kageyama estuvo probablemente tras el incidente. Cuando el accidente se dio a conocer, el club de futbol fue suspendido de manera indefinida y Kudou se hizo responsable del incidente y fue suspendido. Ahora, despues de 10 años, la suspension fue levantada y le pidieron el puesto de entrenador.

Australia volvio a hacer un cambio. Ese jugador comenzo a bloquear a Tsunami, para que asi no volviera a lanzar a la porteria. Quedaba poco tiempo y seguian empatados. Tsunami enfadado se desmarco y avanzo rapidamente. Toramaru le dio el balon, pero el surfista fue bloqueado asi que le dio el balon a Kabeyama. El grandote no tenia a quien darle un pase, ya que todos estaban bloqueados, asi que tuvo que avanzar por su cuanta, un jugador de Australia intento derribarlo, pero Kabeyama lo derribo a el primero. Entonces le dio un pase a Toramaru, quien alcanzo el balon con facilidad. El chico al estar en frente de la porteria fingio prepararse para lanzar, para que asi el jugador que marcaba a Goenji se fuera contra el. Asi que le dio un pase al delantero estrella. Goenji salta y utiliza una nueva tecnica, la cual fue capaz de superar la tecnica del portero de Australia. Dejando el marcador 2-1 a favor de Inazuma Japan. Megane llamo a la tecnica Bakunetsu Screw. El silbato suena, señalando el final del partido, lo que significaba que Inazuma Japan era el ganador del encuentro. Todos celebraban y Hijikata subio a Endou en sus hombros. Kidou al fin habia comprendido al entrenador Kudou y a su forma de hacer la cosas y se apoyaba sobre su hermana.

Goenji se acerco a Toramaru y le pregunto seriamente por que no habia lanzado a la porteria, el chico le respondio que simplemente tenian mas posibilidades su lanzaba el.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Estaban entrenando, Toramaru iba con el balon y le da un pase a Goenji, burlando la defensa de Hijikata y Tsunami. El delantero lanza, pero Endou lo detiene. Todos se quedaron en silencio al ver a su entrenador acercarse. Kudou les ordeno que se reunieran en el comedor.

-Nuestro segundo partido en las preliminares de FFI Asia, se ha decidido.- dijo el entrenador ya reunidos en el comedor.

-Es el equipo de Qatar, Leon del Desierto.- dijo Yuri, llamando la atencion de los chico, no tenian idea de que tambien se encontraba en la habitacion.

-Que tipo de equipo son?- pregunto Kabeyama. Kudou miro a Yuri para que respondiera.

-Este equipo se caracteriza por su resistencia y la fuerza que poseen sus cuerpos. Con el fin de luchar contra ellos, tendran que fortalecer su fuerza fisica basica y sus capacidades fisicas.

-Entrenaran sus cuerpos sobre estos dos puntos, hasta el dia del partido con Qatar. Entendido?- continuo el entrenador.

-Hai!

Todos se reunieron a discutir la forma en que entrenarian. Tsunami propuso que corrieran sin descanso, asi aumentar su capacidad fisica.

-Me parece bien.- dijo Yuri.

-Umm, disculpen la interrupcion.- dijo Toramaru con su bolso en el hombro.- Pero ya me tengo que ir.

-Si, de acuerdo.- dijo Yuri. Todos se preguntaron por que siempre se iba del campamento.

Megane propone espiarlo, pero Haruna le gana y deside que ella se hara cargo de la investigacion y arrastro con ella a Aki. Goenji pudo ver que Yuri se molestaba ante la idea.

-Tu sabes algo?- pregunto el delantero. La chica se sorprendio y todos se voltearon a verla.

-Mas o menos. Pero personalmente opino que no hay que intrometerse en la vida de los demas.- dijo la chica por experiencia propia. Kidou capto la indirecta, recordando la vez que la habia onvestigado.

-Y yo opino que no hay que hacerle caso al pelo de choclo y seguir a Toramaru.- dijo Midorikawa, quien fue golpeado en la cabeza, cortesia de Yuri.

-QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI!- dijo la rubia. El resto miro la escena con una gota en la cabeza.

0-0-0-0-0

Todos corrian alrededor de la cancha con el sol quemandoles las nucas, Yuri les tomaba el tiempo con un cronometro.

-Si no corren mas rapido tendran que hacer veinte vueltas mas.- dijo Yuri en forma de aviso. Instantaneamento todos comenzaron a correr mas rapido, incluso Kabeyama. Despues de un tiempo la chica volvio a ver el cronometro.- Pueden parar!- Al decir esto todos se tiraron al piso. Muy pocos quedaron en pie.- Menos tu Midorikawa.

-QUE!- dijo el peliverde.

-Corre otras cinco vueltas.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa malefica en el rostro.

-Por que!

-Para que aprendas a no provocarme.- dijo la chica autoritariamente. Como el entrenador Kudou habia dejado a cargo a Yuri, el peliverde no tuvo mas remedio que hacerle caso. El resto miraba a la rubia con una gota en la cabeza.

Fubuki era de los mas cansados, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a correr a esas temperatura, en cambio el hiperquinetico de Endou se encontraba de lo mejor. yuri se acerco a su mejor amigo y le ofrecio una botella con agua.

-Ten. Bebe.- dijo la chica agachada, ya que el peliplateado se encontraba tirado en el piso. El chico no lo penso dos veces y comenzo a beber. La chica miro a la cancha y grito.- Midorikawa-kun! Ya no tienes que seguir corriendo!- grito la chica al ver que el chico iba como en su decima vuelta, pero el chico no le hizo caso.- Que la pasa?- pero volvio su atencion a Fubuki y ambos comenzaron a platicar, ya que no lo hacian a solas desde hace mucho tiempo.

Goenji por otra parte, observaba a la pareja hablar y reirse.

-Celoso?- dijo Kidou detras del delantero.

-No digas estupideces.- dijo Goenji mientras daba media vuelta y se marchaba.

**Hasta aqui el cap! ojala lo disfruten y porfa, dejen reviews!**


	40. La verdad de Toramaru y la peor pelea

**Muchisisisimas gracias por todos sus comentarios y mil perdones por no haber subido el cap. antes, pero no tuve tiempo. Bueno, ojala les guste el capitulo numero 40! Por Dios que llevo mucho ^^U. Disfrutenlo. Aqui voy.**

_La verdad de un compañero y la pero pelea de todas_

Endou salio de la Secundaria Raimon y en la entrada se encontro con Aki, quien le dijo que ella y Haruna habian averiguado a donde se dirigia Toramaru todas las tardes. Ambos iban a partir cuando escucharon.

-Podemos ir tambien?- pregunto alguien, al voltearse ve a Goenji y a Yuri, quien estaba de brazos cruzados sin muchos animos.- Estoy interesado en Toramaru tambien.

-Yo solo vere que no se metan en ningun lio.- dijo Yuri.

-No mientas, que tu tambien quieres saber.- dijo Goenji, provocando un leve sonrojo en el rostro de la rubia.

-Bien, entonces vamos a ir todos juntos.- dijo Endou mientras comenzaba a caminar seguido por los otros tres.

Por el camino Aki les explico a donde iba Toramaru, se trataba de un restaurante. Todos se preguntaron para que iria alla. Entonces se encontraron con Fuyukka.

-Fuyuppe!- dijo Endou llamando la atencion de la pelila.

El capitan le ezplico a la rubia que iban a ver a Toramaru para averiguar por que siempre se iba temprano de los entrenamientos.

-Hey, ustedes chicas lindas!- dijo de repente un chico de cabello rosa que estaba en la calle arriba de una bicicleta, que mas que eso, parecia una motocicleta.- No vayan por ahi con esos perdedores.- se baja de la bicicleta y aparecen tres chicos.- Vengan con nosotros... a dar un paseo.- El chico se acerco a ellos.

-Endou-kun, si algo malo ocurre antes del partido...- susurro Aki.

-Lo se.- dijo el castaño. Entonces comenzo a caminar.- Estamos apurados. Vamos, amigos.- Los demas lo siguieron, pero el chico desconocido tomo de la muñeca a Fuyuka y de pasada a Yuri.

-Simplemente pasen un rato con nosotros.- dijo el chico no dejando escapar a las dos chicas, quienes forcejeaban. Yuri reacciono rapido y le dio un codazo en el estomago al muchacho, quien solto la muñeca de Fuyukka, pero sujeto con mas fuerza la muñeca de la rubia.- Te crees muy valiente.- dijo sujetandose el lugar del golpe.

-Sueltala.- dijo Goenji autoritario.

-Si no quieres salir herido, es mejor que des la vuelta.- dijo el chico. Goenji lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Salir herido? Me gustaria ver eso.- dijo una voz, al voltearse vieron a Tobitaka. Todos se sorprendieron y Yuri aprovecho la oportunidad para soltarse del agarre.

Goenji y Endou se pusieron en frente de las chicas, para asi protegerlas. Yuri se toco el pecho y entonces sintio que su relicario no estaba. Entonces comenzo a buscarlo con la mirada desesperadamente.

-Que pasa, Yuri-san?- preguto Aki.

-Mi relicario! No esta!- contesto la rubia. Goenji y Endou se voltearon sorprendidos.

-Te refieres a esto?- dijo el chico misterioso. Yuri pudo ver como el muchacho sujetaba el relicario.- En cuanto crees que pueda venderlo?- dijo examinandolo.- Oh, mira. Tiene una linda fotografia dentro.

-Sacale tus mugrientas manos de encima!- grito Yuri. El chico no le hizo caso y se volteo hacia donde estaba Tobitaka.

-Tobitaka-san...- murmuro el chico, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-Que estas haciendo? Has olvidado la regla numero uno de nuestro equipo?- dijo Tobitaka, sorprendiendo a los tres acompañantes del pelirrosa.

-Hey, hey, hey, no ers nuestro lider ya. Tobitaka-san.

-Karuso, por que tu eres el nuevo lider, explicame eso.- dijo el chico.- Que paso con Suzume?

-Suzume? Oh, el se estaba convirtiendo en tu sucesor, asi que lo echaron...- dijo Karuso.- Despues de vapulearte.- despues de eso chasqueo los dedos y le ordeno a sus subordinados que lo atacaran. Estos dudaron por un segundo, pero luego corrieron hacia donde estaba Tobitaka.

Tobitaka, con un movimiento de pierna, produjo una gran ventisca, la cual derribo a los tres chicos que lo iban a atacar. El resto estaba sorprendido. Karuso se preparaba para ir a golpearlo, pero Endou se interpuso.

-Alto! Tobitaka es un compañero de equipo importante para nosotros. Si quieres golpear a alguien, golpeame a mi.- dijo el capitan.

-Capitan...- dijo Tobitaka sorprendido.

-Tu tambien, Tobitaka. Si tu realmente tienes necesidad de luchar, puedes desquitarte conmigo luego.

Karuso, fastidiado, se subio a su bicicleta para marcharse.

-Esto no me sirve.- agrego antes de irse. Refiriendose al relicario de Yuri. Lo tiro al suelo y lo piso. Despues de eso se marcho. Yuri observaba como rompian su relicario pasmada, estaba en un especie de estado de shock, despues de todo, el relicario le habia pertenecido a su madre. Goenji que sabia eso, se agacho para recogerlo y luego entregarselo.

La chica observo el relicario con los ojos cristalinos y luego lo apreto contra su pecho.

-Tiene arreglo.- dijo Goenji, llamando la atencion de la rubia.- Solo rompio un vidrio de adentro.- la chica se tranquilizo y asintio. Luego se lo guardo en el bolsillo y le sonrio a Goenji, quien le devolvio la sonrisa.

Tobitaka se acerco a los chicos que habia dejado en el suelo y se disculpo con ellos. Les pregunto por que hacian eso y ellos respondieron que no tenian otra opcion, ya que Karuso le hacia daño a cualquiera que lo cotradigera. De hecho, le pidieron que volviera con ellos, pero antes eso, Tobitaka se nego. Los tres chicos se marcharon decepcionados y Tobitaka se disculpo con Endou y los demas por la actitud de sus viejos amigos. Endou le pregunto que era lo que pasaba, pero el chico solo le respondio que no queria hablar de su pasado y se marcho.

-Tal vez no deberiamos meter las narices en los asuntos de Toramaru tampoco.- dijo Endou.

-Endou, como compañero de equipo, quiero saber mas acerca de Toramaru.- dijo Goenji.- Superar los tiempos dificiles y dolorosas juntos es lo que me hace un compañero de equipo.- luego lo miro y le sonrio.- Tu eres el que me enseño eso.

-Bien. Entonces, vamos.- dijo Endou.

Fuyukka pregunto si podia acompañarlos, a lo que Endou acepto alegremente.

0-0-0-0-0

Los cinco estaban en frente del lugar señalado por Haruna, quien tambien los acompañaba.

-Toranoya?- pregunto Endou.

-Toramaru entro aqui?- pregunto Goenji.

-Si, lo vi entrar con mis propios ojos.- dijo Haruna.

Estan buscando algo?- pregunto alguien por detras de ellos. Endou se volteo asustado, pero contesto.

-Estamos en el mismo equipo que Toramaru, y...

-Toramaru-kun?- pregunto la chica.

-Que es todo ese ruido aqui, Nonomi-neechan? Estoy a punto de a hacer las entregas... - pregunto Toramaru mientras salia del restaurante. El chico se sorprende al ver a sus compañeros de equipo.- Capitan... Goenji-san...

0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras Toramaru hacia las entregas, los hicieron pasar y sentarse en una mesa. La madre Toramaru les explico que el chico hacia los deberes del restaurante, comprando la comida y preparandola, incrusa haciendo las entregas, ya que su madre tenia problemas de salud y no podia hacer mucho. Su vecina, Nonomi, tambien los habia ayudado bastante. Cuando Toramaru llego, regaño a su madre por no estar en cama descansando. Las chicas miraban sonrientes al chico.

-Toramaru!- grito Endou, asustando a Toramaru, quien se volteo bruscamente.

-H-Hai!- balbuceo el chico.

-Por que no nos dijiste acerca de algo tan importante?- dijo Endou con autoridad. El chico intento excusarse, pero su capitan se alejo para buscar la caja de las entregas.- Esto debe ser entregado, verdad? Yo lo hare!- dijo comenzando a correr hacia la puerta. Pero volvio a aparecer a los pocos segundos.- Esto, eh... Donde es que debo entregarlo?

-Endou-kun... ^^U- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa al lado de Goenji, quien tambien sonreia.

-Vamos?- dijo el delantero.

-Sempai, vamos a ayudar tambien!- dijo emocionada Haruna.

-Si.

Toramaru miraba sorprendido a sus nuevos amigos. Desidieron abrir el restaurante, la chicas se encargarian de atender, mientras que Endou y Goenji se encargaban de repartir los encargos. Toramaru cocinaba con un poco de la ayuda de Yuri, ya que la chica ya tenia experiencia cocinando en un restaurante, asi que fue de gran ayuda. La madre de Toramaru miraba a su hijo, contenta de que haya echo tan buenos amigos.

Por la noche todos se marcharon, pero Goenji aun se preguntaba por que Totamaru preferia hacer pases a que lanzar a la porteria el mismo.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Ese era el ultimo dia que tenian para entrenar antes del partido contra Qatar y al igual que el dia anterior, todo el equipo corria alrededor de la cancha con un sol abrazador quemandoles las nucas. El resultado fue el mismo que el de ayer, todos terminaron agotados. Midorikawa se acerco a Yuri, quien le entregaba una botella de agua a Hiroto.

-Oye, pelo de...- no termino de hacer la oracion, ya que Yuri lo miraba con una mirada asesina y Hiroto le hacia señas como loco para que no terminara la oracion.- Quiero decir... Yuri-chan- dijo con dificultad.- me darias una botella de agua?- Yuri sonrio al escuchar que no la llamaba pelo de choclo.

-Claro que si, Midorikawa-kun.- dijo la rubia entregandole una botella y marchandose. Midorikawa observaba asombrado lo dulce que podia llegar a ser las chica si no se le provoca.

Goenji, por otra parte, volvio a ver a Yuri conversar con Fubuki, pero sucedio algo que no esperaba, el peliplateado le dio un beso en la mejilla a la rubia, a lo que ella respondio con un leve sonrojo. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. El delantero se marcho enfadado. La rubia lo vio marcharse, asi que se acerco a donde estaba su bolso y saco de el una cosa que oculto tras su espalda y comenzo a correr hacia donde estaba Goenji.

-Goenji-kun!- dijo la chica. El delantero se detuvo, pero no se volteo a verla.- Solo queria...

-Ahora si puedes hablar, ya que no estas con "Fubuki-kun".- dijo Goenji venenosamente, sorprendiendo a la rubia.

-A que te refieres?- pregunto Yuri.

-A que ahora solo es Fubuki esto, Fubuki lo otro... Es muy importante, verdad?- dijo Goenji volteandose a verla. La chica no lo reconocia.

-Espera... Tu no eres mi padre como para decirme esto.- dijo Yuri comenzando a perder la pasiencia.

-Pues parece que necesitas uno, ya que parese que la falta del tuyo te vuelve una niñita mimada que juega con los demas.- Dijo Goenji sin pensar. Yuri sintio como si le apuñalaran el corazon. **(yo: Strike 1)**- Una tonta niñita que solo piensa en ella. **(yo: Strike 2)** No puedo creer que sea tu amigo. **(yo: Strike 3 y estas fuera). ** Yuri agacho la cabeza y comenzo a derramar lagrimas.

-Con que eso crees de mi...- murmuro y entonces le lanzo el objeto que tenia tras su espalda a la cara de Goenji. El chico al quitarselo, se da cuenta que se trataba de la chaqueta que le habia prestado.- Aqui tienes tu chaqueta! Y te hare un favor! No volvere a hablarte NUNCA!- al decir esto sale corriendo fuera de Raimon.

El resto del equipo, que habia escuchado toda la discucion con lujo de detalle, miraban a Goenji decepcionados. Fubuki salio corriendo tras su amiga, pero antes, le dirigio una mirada de decepciona al delantero estrella de Raimon.

Goenji comenzo a golpearse mentalmente por lo que habia dicho. Como era que habia sido tan idiota, los celos lo habian consumido y controlado. El chico en todo el tiempo que habia conocido a la rubia, nunca habia pensado sobre ella las cosas que le dijo, ni siquiera sabia de donde salieron las palabras.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Fubuki busco por casi toda la ciudad Inazuma a su mejor amiga, hasta que la encontro sentada en un columpio en un parque. Antes de acercarse miro una floreria y sonrio.

Yuri miraba tristemente a un niño alejarse tomado de la mano de su madre, entonces vio como le ponian una flor frente a su rostro. Sorprendida, miro al dueño de la flor y vio a Fubuki, quien le sonreia. Luego se volvio a fijar en la flor, se trataba de su flor favorita y casualmente era el significado de su nombre.

-Un lirio.- dijo la rubia sonriendo tristemente.

-Pense que te animaria.- dijo Fubuki sonriendole.- Es para ti.

-Gracias.- dijo la chica sujetando la flor y luego olio su fragancia. Fubuki se sento en el columpio vecino del de la rubia.

-Estas bien?- pregunto el peliplateado.

-Eso creo...- dijo la chica dejando escapar una lagrima. Fubuki se acerco y se la seco con una mano.- Por que siempre me tienes que ver en mis peores momentos?- pregunto la chica, tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Tu tambien me has visto en los mio. Quiza por eso somos tan buenos amigos.

-Quiza tengas razon. Nunca pense que pensara esas cosas de mi.- dijo tristemente la rubia.

-Estas segura que queria decir eso?

-Tu estuviste ahi, viste como me las grito en mi cara.

-Tal vez solo estaba celoso.- dijo Fubuki, Yuri abrio los ojos, recordando el inicio de la discucion.

-Ahora que lo dices... Comenzo a hecharme en cara que solo pasaba tiempo contigo...

-Lo ves?- dijo el chico sonriendole.- Ya lo habia estado antes, no?

-Pero eso fue cuando recien volvio a Raimon, cuando recien te conocio.

-Pero eso no significa que dejara de estar celoso de mi. Quizas lo esta porque somos muy unidos.

-Quizas tengas razon.

-No seria la primera vez. ^^- dijo alegremente el chico. Yuri solo sonrio y le dio un zape.

-Baka.- ambos comenzaron a reir. Yuri se lanzo a los brazos de su mejor amigo, provocando que ambos cayeran al piso, pero ninguno de movio. Yuri estaba encima de Fubuki abrazandolo y este mismo le acariciama su largo cabello rubio.

-Debemos volver.- murmuro Fubuki.

-Lo se... pero tengo miedo de verlo.- dijo Yuri.

-Quizas ya se le enfrio la cabeza.

-No quiero averiguarlos.

**Hasta aqui el cap. Disculpen la tardanza y porfa, NO ME MATEN! estuve algo dramatica, pero esque quice que Fubuki-kun y Yuri tuvieran un momento juntos. Y Goenji... no se preocupen, todo se arreglara, pero en el proximo cap. y por favor DEJEN REVIEWS! Bye!**


	41. Una difícil reconciliación

**Gracias por sus comentarios, tienen razón al llamar a Goenji baka. Pero todo se solucionara y de una manera que sorprenderá a Yuri. Para los que no sabían, Yuri significa lirio, por eso Fubuki-kun le regalo un lirio. Que tierno, no? Este capitulo quiza sea algo corto, ya que quiero enmarcar la reconcilacion de esta pareja y luego escribir sobre el partido con Qatar, para asi no quitarle importancia al partido. Bueno... Aquí les dejo el capitulo no. 41 O.O! Ojalá lo disfruten.**

_**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, a excepción de Yuri y otros personajes que iré mencionando a su debido tiempo.**_

_Una difícil reconciliación_

Ya era de noche y Yuri y Fubuki se acercaban lentamente al entrenamiento. Iban abrazados entre si, la chica iba con la cabeza gacha y con el lirio en la mano. Cuando entraron al comedor todos se voltearon a verlos y sonrieron al ver que Fubuki encontró a Yuri. No había rastro de Goenji, lo cual alivio un poco a la rubia, pero de todas formas la preocupo un poco. Ya era la hora de la cena, asi que el peliplateado y la rubia se sentaron en una mesa, en la cual estaban Midorikawa y Hiroto. Durante toda la cena todos los chicos de Inazuma Japan se encargaron de hacer reir a Yuri, para asi distraerla, ya que tenian muy bien en claro que la chica estaba herida, de hecho, Midorikawa llevaba tiempo record sin decirle a la rubia "pelo de choclo". Hijikata tampoco estaba.

0-0-0-0-0

Goenji estaba sentado sobre su cama, tapandose la su rostro con ambas manos. Hijikata solo lo observaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Lo heche todo a perder.- dijo Goenji. A su lado estaba la chaqueta que Yuri le habia tirado a la cara.

-Si.- respondio Hijikata sin una pizca de piedad en la voz.

-Soy un baka y un celoso.

-Tienes razon en eso.

-Que voy a hacer?

-Esa es una muy buena pregunta.- dijo Hijikata dando un paso hacia delante.- Y la pregunta que nos hacemos todos en el equipo es, por que lo hiciste?

-Creo que... me descontrole. Estaba tan enfadado de que Yuri no se acercara a mi y solo pasara tiempo con Fubuki.- dijo el delnatero dejando ver su rostro.

-Pero ellos solo son amigos, verdad? Al igual que tu con ella.- dijo el chico de Okinawa. Esa realidad le dolio en lo mas profundo a Goenji. Hijikata tenia toda la razon, solo eran amigos, y el habia echado todo a la borda por _celos_.

-Lo que sucede es que...- suspira.- Creo que estoy enamorado de ella.

-Que? Perdon, no te oi.- dijo a proposito, ese era el minimo castigo que debia recibir.

-ME ENAMORE DE ELLA, BIEN?- dijo el delantero poniendose de pie. Hijikata sonrio ante la confesion.

-Y que piensas hacer para que te perdone?

-Ya se que hacer.- dijo saliendo se su cuarto a toda velocidad. Hijikata sonrio al ver que Goenji por fin habia abierto los ojos, todo ese tiempo habia estado enamorado de su mejor amiga, Matsura Yuri.

_0-0-0-0-0_

A pesar de que Yuri se sentia destrozada, sus amigos habian encontrado la forma de hacer lo que ella pensaba que nunca mas podria volver a hacer, sonreir.

Por un rato lograron que se olvidara de su pelea con Goenji, pero eso no duro mucho. Era dificil olvidar la horrible discucion que habian tenido y para colmo, Rika llego sin aviso pregutando por su pareja favorita, refiriendose a Yuri a a Goenji. Sus amigos la hicieron callar rapidamente y Aki se la llevo al pasillo junto a Toko para explicarles lo sucedido.

A pesar de que a la rubia le molestaba que los compararan con una pareja, ahora le dolia mas que nunca, ya que en cierto modo ya no lo eran. Y pensar que Goneji habia estabo revoloteando en la mente de Yuri desde el dia que se habia marchado a Italia con su casi beso... Ese era el problema, su casi beso. Eso significaba que tenian algo especial, pero por que le habia gritado de esa manera? No lo entendia. Por que estaba sufriendo por ese chico, cuando en Italia tenia a alguien que la amaba y que nunca le haria daño? Aun recordaba el dia que se le habian declarado.

_-Flashback-_

_Habia un calor abrazador en Roma. Todas las personas que circulaban por ahí, llevaban roba liviana. Habian dos figuras que destacaban en el puente Sant Angelo. Uno era un joven de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azul mar, el cual llevaba unos shorts que le llegaban bajo las rodilla y una playera azul. Y su acompañante, una chica de larga cabellera rubia, sujeta en una coleta alta, sus ojos celestes penetrantes y llevaba un vestido blanco de tirantes y sandalias. Ambos hablaban y reían mientras caminaban. Se detuvieron a mirar los barcos que pasaban por el rio, como lo hacian cuando niños. _

_-Ese tal Endou se escucha interesante.- dijo el chico._

_-Y lo es. Esta loco, pero es la persona mas pura que he conocido.- dijo la chica, dejando ver su rostro y se trataba de Yuri._

_-Quisiera enfrentarme a el un dia.- dijo el chico._

_-Y lo haras, estoy segura. "Capitan".- dijo en forma de juego la rubia._

_-Es raro que me llamen asi.- dijo rascandose la nuca._

_-Por que? Yo creo que eres el mejor para ese puesto.- dijo mirando al rio._

_-Enserio lo crees?- pregunto el chico._

_-Creeme, Fidio-kun.- dijo la chica volteandose a verlo a los ojos.- Y por cierto,- dijo volviendo su mirada al agua.- de que querias hablarme? Cuando mi onii-chan me dijo que habias llamado por algo urgente me preocupe.- A Fidio le encantaba la pronunciación perfecta del italiano de Yuri y que siempre le agregaba un toque poniendole palabras japonesas que ya se habia acostumbrado y que entendia._

_-Pues veras..- dijo el chico armandose de valor y tomandole la mano, provocando que la chica se volteara verlo interrogante._

_-Que pasa? Me estas asustando.- dijo la chica._

_-No es nada grave.- se apresuro en decir.- Primero que nada, gracias por ir a verme a mi primer partido como capitan, tu presencia me tranquilizo mucho.- Luego la miro directo a los ojos.- Y tambien quiero decirte algo que tengo dentro de mi desde hace tiempo._

_-Que seria?- dijo la Yuri, entonces Fidio le tomo ambas manos._

_-Me enamore de ti desde el primer momento que te vi...- dijo armandose de todo el valor que tenia dentro de el. Yuri se quedo pasmada, no decia ni una palabra, se le habia secado la garganta._

_-Fidio-kun, yo...- dijo la chica buscando las palabras correctas._

_-Se sientes algo por ese tal Goenji, pero creeme que lo que yo siento por ti es real y estare siempre ahi para ti. Respondeme cuando tengas claros tus sentimiento.- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_-Fin Flashback-_

Y asi sucedio, su amigo de toda su infancia, el primer amigo que hizo cuando llego a Italia, la primera persona a la que le habia contado lo de sus padre, la persona que incontables veces le dio su hombro para que llorara, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. No sabia que hacer con esa responsabilidad de algun dia responder a su declaracion de amor. En eso llega Rika hecha una fiera.

-DONDE ESTA ESE DELANTERO DE SEGUNDA! LO VOY A MOLER A GOLPES!- gritaba Rika descontrolada. Aki y Toko hacian lo posible por retenerla.

-Ya, ya, calmate!- dijo Aki.

-Esta no es la forma!- colaboro Toko. Yuri se pone de pie sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-Tranquila Rika-chan, ya vere yo que hago.- dijo con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

-Pero Yuri...- balbuceo Rika dejando de forcejear. En eso suena el celular de Yuri. Era un mensaje.

El mensaje decia: "Te veo en la cancha en cinco minutos. Tal vez no lo compense, pero es lo menos que puedo hacer."

Yuri miraba sorprendida el mensaje, el cual era de la presona que la habia herido en lo mas profundo de su corazon. Alguno de los chicos, como Endou, Fubuki y Tsunami, se amontonaron tras Yuri para poder leer el mensaje. La rubia miro hacia la ventana que daba a la cancha indecisa.

-Ve.- dijo Fubuki, sorprendiendola.- Es lo mejor.- la rubia asintio y partio a la cancha de futbol.

Al llegar ahi, lo unico que habia era tierra y un viento congelante. Todos los chicos que se encontraban en el comedor se amontonaron en la ventana para ver lo que pasaba. Yuri comenzo a sentir el frio de la noche y miraba en todas direcciones para, tal ves, encontrarlo.

La chica estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y marcharse, cuando sintio que le pasaban algo por el cuello, rapidamente se miro el pecho y pudo ver su relicario, el cual estaba completamente arreglado.

-Lo tome sin preguntar. Pense que seria mejor siendo una sorpresa.- dijo el dueño de sus lagrimas tras ella. Yuri se volteo a verlo e hizo algo que sorprendio a todos los espectadores que los miraban desde el comedor. Le planto un cachetada a Goenji en la mejilla izquierda. **(yo: esto si que va a afectar a su enorme orgullo) **El chico no dijo nada, ya que se merecia eso y mas.

-Baka.- murmuro la rubia.- POR QUE HICISTE ESO!- exigió saber la italiana. Goenji solo se sonrojo fuertemente.- Y? Cual es tu excusa?- dijo poniendo las manos como jarra.

-Por favor, no me hagas decirlo.

-Por que? Tu orgullo no te lo permite?- dijo la chica. **(yo: golpe bajo y punto para Yuri-cha!)**

-Porque..- dijo sonrojado mirando en cualquier direccion menos en el rostro de la rubia.- Porque...- apreto con fuerza los puños.- Estaba celoso, bien?- dijo al fin.- Estaba celoso de Fubuki.

Entre los espectadores, todos se voltearon a ver al peliplateado, quien no desvio la mirada de la pareja.

-Goenji-baka. Y yo soy la torpe.- dijo Yuri, sorprendiendo al delatero por llamarlo asi.- Eres la persona mas orgullosa y celosa que conozco. Y...- dijo secamente. Goenji cerro con fuerza los ojos a la espera del termino de la oracion. Entonces sintio como los delicados brazos de la rubia lo rodeaban por el cuello.- la persona mas dulce y tierna que conozco.

Goenji correspondio sin dudar el abrazo. Entonces escucharon los gritos de todos los que los estaban observando. Tsunami y Hijikata comenzaron a chiflear. Kidou solo sonreia al igual que Fubuki. Yuri se separo un poco y sonrio y saludo con la mano a todos.

_Quizas el amor no sea perfecto, pero siempre podremos ver lo hermoso que puede llegar a ser. _

"_Que este amor por ti no tiene tiempo y yo sigo soñando que tu estas conmigo y nunca te vas" _Far Away de Nickelback. Dedico esta cancion a esta hermosa pareja.

**Ojala les haya gustado. Ya que salio de mi corazon para todos ustedes, los lectores que leen mi fic. Dejen reviews, please. Bye!**


	42. Qatar: León del desierto

**Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios! Me hacen muy feliz, ya que el capitulo anterior salio del fondo de mi corazon y me alegra saber que les gusto. Aqui les dejo el capitulo no. 42. Ojala lo disfruten.**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, a excepción de Yuri y otros personajes que ire mensionando a su debido tiempo.**

* * *

_Qatar: León del Desierto_

El dia del partido habia llegado y el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor. Inazuma Japan estaba reunido a la entrada del estadio, ansiosos por su encuentro. Todos estaban preparados para entrar, pero la llegada inesperada de Nonomi los hizo detenerse. La chica llevaba una caja.

-Quien es ella?- pregunto Kogure.

-Vecina de Toramaru-kun.- le respondio Aki con una sonrisa.

-Ella es realmente bonita.- dijo Kabeyama. Toramaru se acerco a la chica corriendo y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Que estas haciendo aqui?- pregunto el chico nervioso.

-Es un partido importante, no?- dijo Nonomi.- En este caso, prepare una caja de almuerzos para todos.- Kabeyama se enamoro de la idea, Midorikawa y Kogure tambien se alegraron. Todos vieron la comida, la cual se veia deliciosa, y se animaron enseguida.- Todo el mundo coma estos almuerzos y ganen el partido.

-Hai!- esto solo hizo sonreir a Nonomi.

Para este partido, Tachimukai, Tobitaka, Fudou, Kurimatsu y Toramaru se quedarian en la banca. Yuri miro preocupada hacia el cielo, ese dia hacia mucho calor. Acaricio inconsientemente su relicario y sintio un objeto que no calzaba. Rapidamente miro el relicario y pudo ver que al lado de el colgaba un dije con forma de corazon y era de echo de un cristal rojizo. La rubia se sonrojo notoriamente. Goenji le habia agregado ese dije cuando arreglo el relicario, rapidamente la chica miro hacia la cancha y miro al delantero, quien estaba sumamente concentrado en la cancha, pero Fubuki si noto su mirada y la interrogo con la mirada, ya que se preguntaba por que estaba tan roja.

Antes de iniciar el partido, Endou estrecho su mano con el capitan de Leon del Desierto, Bjorn Kaile. Entre el publico se encontraba Hibiki y la madre de Toramaru.

El partido comienza con la patada de inicio de Inazuma Japan y Fubuki le da el balon a Hiroto, quien comienza a avanzar velozmente. Intentan quitarle el balon al pelirrojo, pero este se recupera y avanza. Luego le da un pase a Kidou, a quien intentan derribar golpeandolo con el hombro, pero el estratega lo golpea de vuelta, sobrepasando al defensa, para luego darle un pase a Goenji. Dos defensas se anzaron contra el delantero, pero este le dio un pase a Fubuki. quien utilizo su Wolf Legend. El capitan de Qatar intento detener el tiro con su pecho, pero no resulto, el tiro por poco entra en la porteria de no ser porque el portero golpea el balon con el puño, sacando el balon fuera de la cancha.

Ahora a Inazuma Japan le tocaba un saque de esquina y Kazemaru se encargaria de ello. El chico lanzo el balon muy alto y todos esperaban que pasara la porteria, pero el balon giro directo a la porteria, sorprendiendo a todos y tomando por sorpresa al portero, quien no pudo detener el tiro, marcando asi el primer gol de Inazuma Japan.

-Un tiro que hace un gran arco y cae en picada en la porteria.- dijo Megane haciendo brillar sus anteojos.- Voy a llamarlo...

-Banana Shoot.- dijo Fuyukka, provocando que el chico se cayera de su asiento, Yuri solto una carcajada ante la reaccion del chico.

-Ese es un buen nombre!- exclamo Haruna.

-Por que le diste un nombre? Ese es mi trabajo!- dijo Megane con lagrimas en los ojos.

Qatar contraataco, pero Midorikawa se encargo de robarles el balon. Cuando dos jugadores lo bloquearon, le grito a Fubuki para que recibiera el balon, iban a bloquear al peliplateado, pero este dejo pasar el balon, siendo Hiroto quien recibe el balon, el chico utiliza su Ryuusei Blade, marcando el segundo gol. Kiyama y Fubuki chocaron las manos en forma amistosa. En la banca tambien celebraban el gol, pero habia algo que preocupaba a Yuri y al parecer al entrenador tambien. A Megane le sorprendia que Qatar corriera tanto sin agotarse. El primer tiempo termino con Inazuma Japan teniendo un ventaja de dos goles.

Ya en la banca, Endou se encontraba muy animado, sin embargo, el resto del equipo respiraba con dificultad.

El segundo tiempo comenzo y Qatar cambio su formacion a ofensiva con tres delanteros. Leon del Desierto comenzo su ataque, Kidou y Midorikawa intento detener al delantero, pero este los golpeo con su cuerpo. Hijikata y Kogure tambien intentaron detenerlo, pero el delantero los paso lanzando el balon hacia arriba. Zach, el delantero, tenia el camino libre, Kabeyama se interpuso, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Zach lanzo hacia la porteria. Endou detiene el tiro con su Puño de la Justicia y Kazemaru lanza el balon fuera de la cancha para despejar. Endou estaba sorprendido de la facilidad con la que habia lanzado ese jugador estando en el area penaliti. Entonces escucharon a alguien caer, ahi vieron a Midorikawa tirado en el suelo respirando con dificultad.

-Me lo temia...- murmuro Yuri.

-Cambio de jugadores.- anuncio el entrenador Kudou.

Todos rodeaban al peliverde. El chico estaba apoyando sus manos en el suelo y Kidou apoyaba las suyas en la espalda del peliverde, preguntandole lo que le sucedia. Midorikawa habia llegado a su limite, no dejaba de temblar. Tachimukai se encargo de llevarlo a la banca, mientras que Kurimatsu entraba al juego. Qatar lanza el balon y Kurimatsu les roba el balon rapidamente y avanza a la porteria para marcar otro gol, pero se da cuanta de que Fubuki y Hiroto apenas podian seguirle el paso, con el resto del equipo sucedia lo mismo.

-Han caido en la trampa.- dijo el capitan de Qatar.- Chicos, hora de la caza!

Le robo el balon a Kurimatsu y comenzo a avanzar con una linea de ataque. Luego le da un pase a Zach, Hiroto intenta detenerlo, pero este lo golpea con el hombro, pasandolo y sacandolo del camino, este mismo le da un pase a su compañero Majidi. Tsunami se disputa el palon con Majido con la cabeza, pero el de Qatar le gana por mucho. Endou intenta recibir a Tsunami, para evitar su caida, pero en eso anotan gol empujando a Tsunami y a Endou con el balon. Kaile, el capitan de Qatar, le explica que esa era su forma de jugar. Ellos entrenaban en los desiertos, volviendose muy fuertes y con una gran resistencia. Su plan era cansar a los jugadores de Inazuma Japan, para que despues no tuvieran oportunidad contra ellos.

-Lo sabia.- murmuro Yuri.

Keile los comparon con los viajeros que se pierden en el desierto, todo lo que habia que hacerera esperar a que se sequen y mueran.

Hiroto y Tsunami estaban fuera de condicion, asi que el entrenador los cambio por Tachimukai, quien jugaria en lugar de Hiroto como mediocampista, y Tobitaka, quien jugaria por Tsunami como defensa. Fubuki comienza a avanzar con el balon con dificultad y le hacen una barrida. El peliplateado intenta saltar para esquivarlo, pero no lo logra y se cae al suelo, pero Kidou recupera el balon. Goenji lo llama para que siguiera jugando. Kidou le da el balon a Fubuki, quien utiliza su Wolf Legend, pero el portero lo detiene con su Storm Rider. Fubuki se levanta con mucha dificultad.

-Que te parecio eso?- le pregunto desafiante el portero.

-No puede ser.- dijo el peliplateado antes de caer inconsiente.

-Fubuki-kun!- grito Yuri desde la banca.

Kidou, Endou y Goenji rodearon al peliplateado pare ver su aun podia levantarse, pero este no podia. Era claro que el chico no soportaba muy bien esas temperatura.

-Parece que van a estar en sus limites pronto.- dijo Keile.- Vamos a reconocer que lo hizo bastante bien en estas temperaturas.

-Que?- dijo Endou enfadado.

-Vamos a se los que ganen y como hemos visto atenuado a estos extremos.- dijo Zach.

-Cuanto puede soportar su juego con nuestros ataque?- continuo Keile.

-Cambio de jugadores.- anuncio el entrenador Kudou. Fudou estaba seguro de que lo elegirian, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa.- Utsunomia Toramaru.

-Hai!- dijo el chico comenzando a calentar. Yuri fue a buscar a Fubuki, ya que no podia caminar por su cuanta.

Cuando Fubuki salio de la cancha choco su mano con la de Toramaru, deseandole suerte. Yuri dejo al peliplateado en el suelo y rapidamente le dio una botella de agua. El chico comenzo a beber y Yuri se levanto para irse a sentar a la banca, pero Fubuki la detuvo sujetandola de la mano. La chica entendio de que queria que lo acompañara, asi que se sento a su lado y apreto con ambas manos la mano de su amigo, nerviosa por el resultado del juego.

El portero de Qatar hizo un saque desde la porteria y le dio el balon a Zach, al ver que Kidou lo hiba a bloquear, le dio un pase a Keile, pero Toramaru lo intercepta. El chico comienza a avanzar y pasa a dos defensas con gran habilidad. Al verse ante la porteria le dio miedo y dio un pase hacia atras para Goenji, ese error les costo que les robaran el balon interceptando el pase. Qatar contraataca y Kogure y Kabeyama intenta detener a uno de los delanteros, pero no pueden seguirle el paso, asi que Tachimukai se encargo de quitarle el balon con una barrida. Kazemaru consigue el balon y comienza a avanzar, antes de que le quitaran el balon, le da un pase a Kidou, pero lo bloquean, por suerte Toramaru consigue el balon. El chico tiene la oportunidad perfecta, ya que el portero no esperaba que Utsunomia recibiera el balon, pero se arrepiente de ultimo minuto y le da un pase a Goenji. El pelos de punta se enfado por la desicion de Toramaru, pero de todas formas intento anotar un gol con su Bakunestu Storm. Sin embargo, no logra anotar, ya que portero lo detiene con su Storm Rider.

-Toramaru! Por que no lanzaste?- pregunto Goenji, sorprendiendo al chico.

-Pense que habria una mejor oportunidad si te lo pasaba.- respondio.

-Tu tuviste una clara ocasion. Por que no tomas la decisión de tirar tu mismo?- dijo el delantero estrella.

-No puedo ser el que se luzca.- se excuso. Esto sorprendio a Goenji.

-Que quieres decir, Toramaru?

El portero de Qatar le da el balon a Zach, quien comienza a avanzar ferozmente. La madre de Toramaru se preguntaba por la extraña actitud de su hijo, ya que a pesar de que estaba con Goenji, la persona que mas admiraba, no lucia muy feliz. Hibiki le explico que no era por eso, si no porque su hijo habia desarrolado una especie de trama a anotar goles. Cuando era pequeño, el era quien anotaba todos los goles en su equipo, pero sus compañeros de equipo comenzaron a cansarse de que siempre el era el que se lucia, por eso Toramaru comenzo a hacer pases, en vez de lanzar a la porteria, dejando que sus compañeros fueran los que se lucian.

Quedaba poco tiempo para el final del partido e Inazuma Japan iba a la cabeza por un gol. Tachimukai intento detener a Zach, pero este lo empujo y le dio un pase a Keile, quien realiza su Mirage Shoot, el Endou logra detener con su Puño de la Justicia. Qatar hace un saque de esquina, lanzan a la porteria y Endou avanza para detener el disparo, pero el tiro tenia efecto y gira hacia arriba y Zach hace un cabezaso, anotando un gol.

-Kuso!- grito Endou golpeando el suelo con su puño.

Todos en la banca tenian los nervios de punta, de hecho, Yuri se dio cuenta de que apretaba mucho la mano de Fubuki, pero este solo le dijo que no se preocupara. Ambos miraban a la cancha sentados en el piso con sus manos entrelazadas.

El partido se reanuda y Totamaru le da el balon a Goenji y comienza a avanzar seguidos por el resto del equipo, pero sus movimientos comenzaban a verse pesados.

-No van a aguantar si entramos a tiempo extra.- dijo preocupada Yuri. Todos se giraron a verla, tenia razon, los chicos no aguantarian en esas condiciones.

Toramaru recibe el balon y avanza a la porteria, cuando estuvo en frente de ella, le dio el balon a Goenji, quien perdiendo la paciencia, patea el balon con fuerza, golpeando al chico en el hombro.

-Por que hizo eso, Goenji-san!- dijo Toramaru desde el suelo.

-Que diablos estas pensando con tus juegos?- respondio el delnatero sin hacerle caso a su pregunta. Toramaru avergonzado desvia la mirada.- Apenas queda tiempo en el partido. Necesitamos jugar lo mejor posible!

-Este es mi mejor juego!- se excuso Toramaru.- La gente anota cuando yo ayudo! Es mejor asi! De esa manera, no voy a estar tomando distancia de cualquier otro de participacon. Todos vamos a poder disfrutar del futbol.

-No me vengas con tonterias!- grito Goenji perdiendo la paciencia, provocando que Toramaru se asustara.- Esa clase se futbol no es divertido en absoluto. Mira.- dijo señalando a sus compañeros de Inazuma Japan.- La gente aqui son los jugadores mas fuertes de todo Japon. Y...- dijo señalando a su oponente.- Estamos en contra de todo el mundo.- despues lo mira a la cara.- Estamos aqui para luchar contra todo el mundo y ganar.- todos sus compañeros los rodeaban.- No olvides eso!- Toramaru comenzo a temblar.

-Asi es, Toramaru.- dijo Endou, sorprendiendo al chico.- Todos vamos hacia la meta con todo lo que tenemos. O si no, no vamos a ganar. Tienes mas fe en tus compañero de equipo!- dijo levantando el pulgar.

-Compañeros de equipo...- murmuro Toramaru.

-Eso es!- dijo su capitan, quien apoyo su mano en el hombro de el.- Pon todos los sentimientos que tienes ahora en el futbol! Lo haremos todos en equipo!

-Capitan...- dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-Toramaru. Ni uno solo de nosotros somos debiles, vamos a ser capaces de manejar tus juegos.- dijo Kiodu.

-Vamos, Toramaru.- dijo Endou. Toramaru se puso de pie.

-Es realmente bien?- pregunto el chico.- Realmente puedo ir con todo hacia fuera?- sonrió infantilmente.

-Prueba y sorprende, Toramaru.- dijo Goenji con sonriendo de lado.

-Hai!

El partido se reanuda y Zach comienza a avanzar hacia la porteria de Inazuma Japan a gran velocidad. Tobitaka se lanza sobre Zach y el chico presionado le da un pase a Keile. Sin embargo, Kazemaru se encarga de intersepatar el pase y darle el balon a Kidou, quien luego le da un pase a Toramaru. El chico pasa a traves de tres defensas con suma facilidad. Fudou estaba sorprendido de las habilidades del chico y luego comprendio que Kudou y Yuri sabian las habilidades de esta de antemano.

-Al fin saco a flote todo su potencial.- dijo Yuri, sorprendiendo a Fubuki.

Kudou explico que Toramaru tenia una habilidad unica de siempre mantener el equilibrio, incluso cuando esta cayendo. Toramaru al verse bloqueado le da un pase a Kazemaru, quien corre para alcanzar el balon y devolverselo. El chico ya estaba en frente de la porteria y se prepara para disparar. El chico utiliza su Tiger Drive. El portero intenta detener el tiro con su Storm Rider, pero no funciona y el tiro de Toramaru entra en lleno a la porteria.

Todos los integrantes de Inazuma Japan estaban impresionados por la habilidad del chico y la fuerza de su tiro. El partido llego a su fin, siendo Inazuma Japan el ganador con una diferencia de tan solo un gol. Todos en la banca celebraban y al fin podian relajarse despues de todos los nervios que sintieron durante todo el partido.

-Lo hicieron!- grita emocionada Yuri congandose del cuello de Fubuki, quien solo sonrie y celebra junto a ella.

Endou felicito a Tobitaka, pero este fingio que no sabia de lo que hablaba.

-nuestro equipo... gano..- dijo Toramaru.

-esa es tu maxima capacidad?- dijo Goenji por detras de el.- Aun te tomara algo de tiempo para alcanzar el nivel de nosotros, esfuerzate.

-Te equivocas. Aun no he jugado con i capacidad maxima, Sempai.- dijo el chicho sorprendiendo a los demas.

-Presumido.- dijo Goenji.

-Bueno, vamos a ganar el proximo partido tambien!- dijo levantando los brazos y dandoles la espalda.- No podemos perder las preliminares de Asia, despues de todo.- Goenji y Kidou se miraron.

-Soy yo o su personalidad cambio.- dijo el estratega.

-Eso esta bien.- dijo Endou apareciendo al medio de sus dos mejores amigos y apoyando sus manos en sus hombros.- Me gusta de esta manera.

-Pero, como es que alguien como el no jugo en la Torneo Futbol Frontea?- murmuro Kabeyama.

-No pude.- dijo Toramaru volteandose a verlos.

-Por que?- dijo Endou aun en medio de Kidou y Goenji.

-Bueno... soy un estudiante de sexto grado en la escuela primaria.- respondio Toramaru, sorprendiendo a todos.

-La escuela primaria?- repitieron todos los jugadores de Inazuma Japan que estaban en la cancha. Despues de todo, la mayoria de ellos estaba en secundaria o eran mayores.

-Tu sabias eso?- pregunto Fubuki igual de impresionado.

-No..- murmuro la chica impresionada como el resto.

-Ya veo. Asi que era por eso.- dijo Megane.

-Que quieres decir?- pregunto Aki.

-El Trneo Futbol Frontera es de estudiantes de secundaria.- dijo el de anteojos.

-Pero el Torneo Futbol Frontera Internacional las diferencias de culturas de los distintos pises estan en consideracion. Permitiendo a los menores de quince años participar.- aclaro Yuri aun sentada en el suelo. Megane estaba desepcionado de que lo interrumpieran.

-Por eso no habia ninguna informacion sobre Toramaru-kun en la base de datos FF.- dijo Haruna.

-Yo iba a decir eso!- lloriqueo Megane.

-Estas en la escuela primaria?- pregunto de nuevo Goenji.

-Si se lo toma a la ligera, le voy a robar el puesto de goleador antes de que lo sepas. Voy a ser aun mejor que usted algun dia. Goenji-san.- dijo Toramaru. El pelos de punta solo sonrio.

-Parece que tienes un nuevo amigo fiable, Goenji.- dijo Endou.

-Si, eso es seguro.- respondio el delantero. Toramaru solo saco la lengua.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Todos los chicos se dirigian al camarin para asi poder marcharse al campamento. Goenji estaba a punto de entrar, cuando sintio que alguien lo sujetaba de la playera. Al voltearse ve a Yuri, quien se veia notoriamente avergonzada y con un lebe rubor en las mejillas. Los demas comenzaron a pasar por al lado de ellos, preguntandose lo que iba a pasar. Cuando al fin estuvieron solos Yuri hablo.

-Queria agradecerte por... tu sabes... el dije...- murmuraba la chica nerviosa. Goenji nunca le habia hecho un regalo a la rubia y ese la habia dejado sin palabras.

-Era lo menos que podia hacer.- dijo el chico con una sonrisa y lo que paso a continuacion sorprendio a la rubia.

Goenji la beso en la mejilla. La mente de la chica se quedo en blanco y comenzo a sentir como sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse. Entonces escucharon unos chiflidos. Se trataba de Tsunami y Hijikata, quienes, junto al resto del equipo, los observaban desde la puerta de los vestidores.

-Que no saben que es la privacidad, bakas!- grito histerica Yuri, espantando a todos sus amigos, quienes se fueron a esconder al camarin.

Goenji solo sonrio y le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza antes de entrar a la misma habitacion a la que habian entrado sus amigos.

-"Estan muertos."- pensaba el delantero mientras cerraba la puerta.

* * *

**Hasta aqui el cap. Ojala les haya gustado. Y quiero agregar que a mi tambien me gusto la actitud de Kijikata y Tsunami como fiesteros XD.**

**Por favor dejen reviews! Cuidense, Bye :D**


	43. Pasado en el hoy

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews ^^ me animan el día y me alegra que les haya gustado el cap. Que tierno Goenji besando a Yuri-chan en la mejilla, no? También quiero pedirles un favor a todos ustedes, por favor vean mi perfil y diganme que opinan de mi foto de perfil, es que yo misma lo pinte. Esos son Yuri y Goenji juntos, les gusta? Diganmelo, please!**

**Ojalá les guste el capitulo no. 43 tanto como los demás. Aquí voy!**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, a excepción de Yuri y otros personajes que iré mencionando a su debido tiempo.**

* * *

_El dolor del pasado_

Era de noche y en la habitación de Yuri se podía ver como la rubia no dejaba de moverse en su cama, sudaba y de vez en cuando hablaba en sueños.

_En su sueño..._

_Un hombre alto, de cabello castaño y ojos violetas y una mujer de mediana estatura, de cabellos largo y rubio y ojos de un bello color calipso estaban al final del camino y estaban rodeados por un aura dorada._

_-Otto-san! Oka-san!- grito Yuri, quien estaba al otro extremo del camino, el cual estaba sumido en una absoluta obscuridad. Lagrimas corrían por sus rostro, por fin los había vuelto a ver._

_La chica comenzó a correr a todo lo que pudo, pero mientras mas avanzaba, mas se alejaban sus madres, quienes solo sonreían._

_-No! No se vallan!- gritaba desesperada la rubia. En eso siente como le sujetan el brazo, al voltearse ve como un tentáculo de la oscuridad le sujetaba el brazo. Otros tentáculos se le unieron y le sujetaron ambas piernas y el otro brazo, comenzando a arrastrarla.- No! Suéltame! Otto-san! Oka-san!_

_Los tentáculos comenzaron a sumergirla en la oscuridad, ella intentaba soltarse, pero ya estaba sumergida casi por completo._

_Fin del sueño_

Yuri se despertó agitada y se sentó instantáneamente. Sudaba y lagrimas salían de sus ojos descontroladamente. No era la primera vez que tenia ese sueño, de hecho, lo había tenido varios días seguidos.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Por la mañana todos los chicos de Inazuma Japan estaban reunidos en la cancha. Estaban de a parejas haciendo abdominales, Yuri les tomaba el tiempo, sin embargo, estaba algo distraída.

-Yuri-san, creo que los chicos llevan haciendo abdominales por tiempo demás.- dijo Aki, volviendo a la rubia a la tierra. Entonces miro el cronometro y vio que la chica tenia toda la razon.

-L-Lo siento chicos, pueden cambiar!- se apresuro en decir la chica. Varios se quejaron y otros la fulminaron con la mirada.

Goenji y Fubuki estaban preocupados por lo distraída que estaba Yuri, no era normal en ella. La rubia se disculpo y le dio el cronometro a Aki, para que no volviera a suceder su error. El entrenador Kudou miraba el entrenamiento por lo lejos y también noto lo distraída que estaba la rubia.

Las chicas dejaron solos a los chicos para preparar la comida. Rika y Toko se les habían unido en la cocina.

-NO PUEDE SER!- grito Rika con un brillo en sus ojos mientras corría toda velocidad hacia donde estaba Yuri.

-Q-Que pasa?- pregunto asustada la rubia echándose un poco hacia atrás. La peliceleste sujeto el relicario de Matsura y comenzó a examinarlo. Luego vio el dije en forma de corazón.

-Un regalo de amor!- grito la chica con corazones en los ojos. Yuri se puso roja y todas las chicas presentes se voltearon a verla.- Quien fue? Fubuki?

-NO!- grito la chica arta de que mas de una ves Rika dijera que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de ella.

-Goenji?- dijo con una mirada picara. La chica se puso mas roja, si es que eso era posible.- LO SABIA!

-De verdad Goenji-kun te regalo ese dije?- pregunto curiosa Aki.

-No sabia que Goenji-san hiciera esa clase de cosas.- comento Haruna. Yuri parecía ausente, había empalidecido drásticamente.

-Voy a tomar un poco de aire.- dijo la rubia dejando a las demas con las palabras en la boca. Salio del comedor y se apoyo en la pared que estaba junto a la puerta. En ese momento los chicos comenzaron a entrar al comedor. Ninguno noto la presencia de Yuri, ni siquiera Goenji y Fubuki, ya qe estaban siendo empujados por Kabeyama, quien estaba muerto de hambre.

Midorikawa fue el ultimo en entrar, pero antes de poner un pie en el comedor, noto a la rubia, quien no se veia para nada bien. Se acerco a ella y apoyo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

-Te encuentras bien?- pregunto el peliverde. La chica negó con la cabeza y se apoyo en Midorikawa, quien algo sonrojado la llevo hasta el comedor, para luego sentarla en una silla.

-Que sucede?- pregunto Endou acercandose hacia donde estaban ambos chicos. Varion lo siguieron, entre ellos Goenji.

-No se, solo la encontre en el pasillo y no se veia para nada bien.- dijo el peliverde agachado en frente de la rubia apoyando sus manos en las rodillas de esta.

-No se ve nada bien.- comento Tsunami.

Y tenia toda la razon. Se veia mas palida de lo normal y tenia notorias ojeras bajo sus ojos, se podia deducir que no habia dormido bien desde hace varios dias.

-Sera mejor llevarla a su habitacion.- dijo Fubuki apareciendo de entre la multitud.

-Yo me encargo.- dijo Goenji acercandose a Yuri, intentando de que se levantara, pero en ese momento la chica pierde el conocimiento. El delantero reacciono a sujetarla y luego la tomo en sus brazos. Hijikata y Tsunami iban a decir algo, pero una mirada de Goenji basto para callarlos. Como olvidar la paliza que les dio en el camarin despues del partido con Qatar.

El delantero entro a la habitacion de la rubia y la dejo sobre la cama. La tapo con una frazada y luego vio una fotografia colgada en la pared, la cual le llamo mucho la atención. En ella aparecian el, Fubuki y la chica. Yuri estaba al medio abrazando a sus dos mejores amigos con una bella sonrisa en el rostro, la cual siempre lograba sacarle un sonrojo a Goenji. El peliplateado solo se reia y el, sonreia de medio lado. Haruna les había sacado esa fotografía después del partido que tuvieron contra los Emperadores Oscuros. Luego regreso su atencion hacia el rostro de Yuri y se sento sobre la cama y comenzo a acariciarle el rostro.

-Por que me cuesta tanto decirte lo que de verdad siento?- murmuro el delantero. Se sorprendio al notar como la rubia comenzaba a respirar aceleradamente y a moverse.

-No... No... NO!- grito la chica abriendo los ojos con lagrimas en ellos.

-Yuri! Calmate!- dijo Goenji acariciandole la mejilla y tomandole una mano.- Solo fue un sueño!

-Goenji-kun?- murmuro Yuri.

-Que te sucede?- murmuro tambien el chico.

La chica suspiro y se sento, se preparo para explicarle todo. Como siempre se las arreglaban para ver que algo le pasaba? Yuri le explico que habia estado teniendo pesadillas casi todas las noches desde hace un tiempo.

-Por que crees que te pasa esto?- pregunto el pelicrema.

-Debe ser por la fecha..- dijo la chica y luego noto la mirada interrogante del chico.- Mañana se cumplen seis años desde que murieron mis padres.

Al decir esto, a Goenji se le seco la garganta, a el no le gustaba tocar el tema de los padres de la chica. Ahora comprendía el comportamiento extraño de la rubia.

-Los extraño tanto..- dijo la rubia undiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas. Abrio rápidamente los ojos al notar como unos brazos la rodeaban.

-Nunca olvides... que yo siempre estare a tu lado.- murmuro el pelicrema. Yuri estaba sorprendida, pero devolvio el abrazo de todas formas.

-Gracias...

0-0-0-0-0

El dia menos esperado por Yuri por fin habia llegado. Era muy notoria lo desanimada que estaba la chica, que incluso el despistado de Endou lo habia notado. Varios en el equipo se preguntaban lo que le pasaba a la chica, pero Goenji era el unico que sabia. Fubuki se habia enterado tambienl ya que el pelicrema habia considerado que era necesario que el peliplateado se enterara.

Todos entrenaban dando lo mejor de si mismos. Hasta que Rika, quien habia llegado justo en ese momento con Toko para ver el entrenamiento, llego con corazones en los ojos.

-Quien es ese maravilloso chico que esta en la entrada?- pregunto la peliceleste al ver a lo lejos a un chico bastante alto, de hecho, debia de tener la altura del entrenador Kudou. Era notorio que era bastante mayor que todos los chicos del equipo, tenia cabello color rubio, pero mas obscuro que el de Yuri y ojos de un curioso, pero hermoso color violeta. De hecho, tenia faccion muy parecidas a las de su italiana amiga.

-Onii-chan?- pregunto Yuriy todos se voltearon a verlaincredulos.

ONII-CHAN?- repitieron todos en forma de pregunta, pero la chica no les hizo caso, ya que comenzo a correr hacia donde estaba su hermano.

El muchacho noto la presencia de su hermana y se prepara para recibirla. Yuri salto y se lanzo a los brazos del chico.

-Te he echado tanto de menos.- dijo la chica mientras su hermano le acariciaba el cabello.

-Pense que necesitarias mi compañia en este dia- dijo el chico. Yuri se solto del abrazo y tiro de la mano del chico hasta llevarlo al frente de todos sus amigos.

-Minna, este es mi onii-chan, Hiroshi. **(yo: significa generoso en japones) **- Y para que sepas Rika-chan, es cinco años mayor que tu.- agrego antes de que la peliceleste comenzara a lanzarse sobre su hermano.

-Hola a todos, Yuri no deja de hablarme de ustedes.- dijo Hiroshi y luego miro a Goenji y sonrio.- Con que tu eres el famoso Goenji.- el delantero se sonrojo, Yuri le habia hablado de el a su hermano? Pero eso no era nada comparado con el sonrojo de la rubia, quien se veian tan roja como un tomate.

-ONII-CHAN!- grito la chica y todos comenzaron a reir, menos ella y Goenji.

* * *

**Hasta aqui se los dejo! Que habra traido a Hiroshi a Japon? Lo sabran en el proximo capitulo ^^. Quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios y por favor, diganme la critica sobre mi foto de perfil, please!**

**No olviden de dejar sus reviews! Bye!**


	44. Un doloroso aniversario Una declaración

**Muchisimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, tambien me alegra mucho que les haya gustado mi dibujo, si alguna vez llego a hacer otro dibujo de esos dos, ustedes seran los primeros a quienes le pregunte.**

**Me alegra que les gustara mi nuevo personaje, Hiroshi-san.**

**Bueno... aqui les dejo el captulo numero 44, ojala lo disfruten.**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, a excepción de Yuri, Hiroshi y otros personajes que ire mencionando a su debido tiempo.**

Los muchachos continuaron su entrenamiento, pero esta vez con Hiroshi como espectador. Yuri habia entrado a cambiarse, ya que tenia planeado salir con su hermanos quien sabe a donde. El rubio observaba entrenar con una sonrisa en su rostro a Inazuma Japan. Rika miraba con corazones en los ojos al hermanos de la italiana, Toko solo miraba a su amiga con una gota en la cabeza.

-Y que paso con Ichinose? ¬¬U- dijo la pelirosa.

Todos los chicos dieron a ver sus habilidades para hacer gala de lo que Yuri habia estado hablando de ellos. El entrenador Kudou dijo que el entrenamiento habia terminado antes de retirarse.

-Estoy lista- dijo una voz femenina sin muchos animos tras los que estaban en la banca.

Todos se voltearon a ver a la dueña de la voz, para asi encontrarse con Yuri. Quien se veia simplemente hermosa. Llevaba el cabello amarrado en una coleta alta con unos cuantos mechones sueltos. Tenia puesta una blusa gris, una falta negra que comenzaba por debajo de su pecho y que llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas. Su relicario brillaba sobre su pecho y el dije de corazon le daba un brillo rojizo. Varios del equipo se sonrojaron al verla, lo cual provoco que Hiroshi se le escapara una carcajada.

-Vamos, Kaede-neesama nos debe estar esperando.- dijo el rubio apoyando su mano en el hombro de su hermano con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro.

-Esta bien...- dijo la chica desanimada.

El resto solo miro a los dos hermanos marcharse. Goenji tenia bien en claro a donde iban y habia que admitir que estaba bastante preocupado por su amiga.

-A donde va Yuri?- pregunto Endou. Todos intercambiaron miradas y luego se quedaron mirando a Goenji y a Fubuki. El melicrema solo estaba con los brazos cruzados, en cambio el peliplateado miraba en todas direcciones, nervioso.

-Ustedes dos saben, verdad?- pregunto interrogante Rika. Ninguno de los dos hablo.- Que pasa si va a una cita secreta?

-Si claro, va a una cita con su hermano.- dijo Toko.- Lo que sucede que esta es una fecha importante para ellos dos.- Goenji y Fubuki miraron asombrados a la pelirrosada, acaso sabia que este era el dia en que murieron los padres de Yuri?

-Sabes algo?- pregunto Endou y todos rodearon a la pelirrosa, quien comenzó a sudar nerviosa.

-Esto requiere de una profunda investigación.- dijo Megane creyéndose detective. Todos intercambiaron miradas y asintieron.

-Sera mejor que no lo hagan.- les advirtio Toko, pero no le hicieron caso.

Varios comenzaron a ir por donde los hermanos habian desaparecido. Los únicos que se quedaron en el campamento fueron Kidou, Toko, Goenji y Fubuki.

-Cinco billetes a que Yuri golpea a Endou.- dijo Toko. Los tres chicos intercambiaron miradas.

-Yo también apuesto por Endou.- dijo Kidou.

-Apuesto por que es Midorikawa.- dijo Goenji.

-Yo creo que van a ser el capitán y Midorikawa-kun.- dijo Fubuki con una sonrisa.

0-0-0-0-0

El grupo, dirigido por Rika, habían logrado encontrar a Yuri y a Hiroshi, quienes se habian reunido con una mujer de mediana estatura, de cabello castaño claro, tez clara y ojos de color rosa.

-Quien es ella?- pregunto Kazemaru.

-Ni idea.- respondió Endou.

-Cállense y siganme. Se están yendo.- dijo Rika como si estuvieran en una mision de suma importancia.

Los tres perseguidos iban caminando tranquilamente, Hiroshi pasaba su brazo por los hombros de su hermanita. Los llevaban siguiendo un buen rato hasta que Haruna se dio cuenta de algo.

-Este no es el camino hacia el cementerio?- pregunto la chica, todos se voltearon a verla.

Al rato descubrieron que lo que decía Otonashi era cierto. Los siguieron hasta adentro y se escondieron tras unos arbustos.

Yuri puso incienso en dos tumbas y tembien les puso a cada una un lirio blanco. En una de ella decia Matsura Kenji y en la otra decia Matsura Rebecca. Ahi fue cuando el resto de los muchachos comprendieron, se sentian tan idiotas por haber seguido a su amiga. Habia ido a ver la tumba de sus padres.

-Incomodo.- murmuro Rika comenzando a sudar nerviosa, si Yuri los descubria, estaban muertos.- Retirada.

Todos comenzaron a caminar lentamente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, pero lo peor que podia sucederle paso justo en ese momento. Kabeyama con lo grandote que es paso a llevar a Endou y a Midorikawa, quienes cayeron fuera de su escondite, dejandose ver totalmente por Yuri. La rubia, quien estaba arrodillada rezando se levanto y se volteo a verlos con los ojos como platos.

-Que hacen aqui?- pregunto con una notoria molestia en su voz.

-Bueno... nosotros...-balbuceo Endou comenzando a sudar.

-Rika nos obligo!- grito Midorikawa señalando con el dedo indice los arbustos.

-Traidor!- dijo la peliceleste saliendo de entre los arbusto. Mientras tanto, el resto del equipo aprovecho la distracción para escapar. La situacion se estaba poniendo peligrosa, un aura asesina estaba rodeando a la rubia.

-No saben que es la privacidad? Si no les dije a donde iba, fue por algo.- dijo Yuri haciendose sonar los nudillos.

-Espera... espera...- decia Endou negando nerviosamente con las manos. Rika ientras tanto comenzaba a correr.

-Gallina!- grito Midorikawa, quien segia junto a Endou en el piso.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Estaban todos reunidos en el comedor. Haruna y Aki curaban las heridas de Endou y Midorikawa, cortesía de Yuri, quien los fulminaba con la mirada parada en frente de ellos. Hiroshi miraba la escena apoyado contra la pared con una sonrisa en el rostro, le alegraba mucho que su hermana hubiera hecho tan buenos amigos. Por otra parte Fubuki estaba sentado en una mesa contando billetes.

-Adoro ganar dinero fácil.- dijo el peliplateado con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-APOSTASTE POR QUE NOS GOLPEARIA?- gritaron Endou y Midorikawa enfadados.

-Si.- respondio Fubuki sin ningun rastro de vergüenza.

Despues del incidente se enteraron que ese era el dia en que los padres de Yuri habian muerto. Tambien que la mujer que habia acompañado a la rubia y a su hermano era su tía, Matsura Kaede. Todos los del equipo estaban avergonzados.

-Les dije que no metieran sus narices.- dijo Toko.

-No importa Toko-chan.- dijo Yuri sorprendiendo a la pelirrosa.- Solo estaban preocupados por mi. Eso es ser unos buenos amigos.- todos sonrieron ante el comentario.

-ENTONCES POR QUE NOS GOLPEASTE!- gritaron las dos victimas del incidente.

-Estaba enfadada y ustedes estaban en el momento y lugar equivocado.- respondio la italiana como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-Malvada ¬¬.- dijeron ambos chicos. **(yo: han notado que en todo este rato han hablado todo al mismo tiempo)**

-Dijeron algo?- dijo la chica con una ceja alzada.

-Nada O.O- se apresuraron en responder. Hiroshi miro la hora en su reloj y suspiro.

-Muy bien, me voy.- anuncio el rubio. Se acerco a su hermana y le dio un beso en la mejilla en forma de despedida.- Nos vemos.- Luego miro al resto.- Un gusto en conocerlos.- dijo con una encantadora sonrisa en el rostro sacándole un sonrojo a las chicas ahí presentes. Luego se retiro.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Yuri estaba sentada sobre el pasto junto a la cancha de futbol. Observaba con una nostálgica sonrisa en el rostro. Se volteo a ver sobresaltada al notar que alguien se sentaba a su lado, se trataba de Goenji.

-Como te encuentras?- pregunto el chico mostrando su preocupacion por ella.

-Bien...- murmuro la chica sin convencerlo mucho.- Sabes... esta es la primera vez que voy a ver sus tumbas.- Goenji se sorprendio.- Que clase se hija soy, eh? Ni siquiera fui a su funeral cuando murieron.

-Estabas en el hospital.- trato de defenderla el delantero.

-De todas formas no fui a verlos.- respondio la chica dejando escapar una lagrima.- Nunca volvi a Japon hasta hace unos meses.- sintio con una mano se posaba sobre su mejilla y con el pulgar le secaba una lagrima que se escabullo.

-No llores, por favor.- dijo suplicante. Con la otra mano, la poso sobre una mano de la rubia.- No importa lo que pase. Yo siempre estare contigo.

-Como creerte.- respondio la chica sorprendiendo al pelicrema.- Ya te fuiste una vez.

-Pero volvi no? Ademas...- suspiro- Hay una muy simple razon por la cual nunca te dejaria.

-Y cual seria esa razon?- pregunto mirandolo a los ojos.

-Por que..- suspiro de nuevo.- Estoy enamorado de ti.

Yuri se quedo en blanco y tenia los ojos como platos. Que decirle? Tambien estaba enamorado de el, pero... también estaba Fidio... Esa confesion no le ayudaba para nada en sus pensamientos ya revueltos. Pero no se movio ni un centimetro cuando Goenji comenzo a acercarse a ella. Sus labios estaban a escasos milimetros hasta que se unieron en un tierno beso. Goenji acariciaba el rostro de la rubia con la mano. El beso tan esperado por a,bos por fin habia llegado, por un segundo, nada les importo, pero entonces aparecio Fidio en la mente de Yuri. La chica reunio todas sus fuerzas para separarse de Goenji.

-Que pasa?- pregunto el delantero preocupado.

-No puedo...- murmuro la chica con un leve rubor en el rostro.

-Por que?- quiso saber el chico.

-Porque no es justo para ti, ni para... Fidio.- dejo salir la chica.

-Fidio?

-Mi amigo de la infancia.

-Estas enamorada de el, verdad?- dijo decepcionado Goenji.

-No lo se... Se me declaro hace un mes...

-Por eso estabas distante cuando volviste de Italia.- dijo el chico poniendose de pie.

-No... espera... no te vallas...- dijo suplicante la chica.

-Tu eres la unica que puede decidir por quien estas enamorada y no te voy a presionar en eso.- dijo sin voltearse a verla.- Pero creeme cuando te dijo que..- diji mirandola directo a los ojos.- Que lo que siento por ti es verdadero.

**Hasta aqui el capitulo! Soy malvada ^^ muajajjajaja**

**Que trama! Ojala les haya gustado y si quieren matarme a tomatazos lo entendere U.U Pero el fic necesita trama y esta es la mejor forma de hacerlo.**

**Ademas varios de ustedes me han pedido una escena romantica, pues, aqui la tienen :P**

**Porfa dejen reviews! Bye!**


	45. El entrenamiento comienza

**Muchisimas gracias por todos y cada uno de sus comentarios. Me alegro que les haya gustado el beso entre Yuri y Goenji, ya era hora, no?**

**Que iran a hacer estos dos? Ya veran. Disculpen si no he publicado el cap. antes, es que he tenido pruebas durante toda la semana y he estado estudiando como loca para poder subir mi promedio.**

**Me fui del tema, perdon. Aqui les dejo el capitulo 45 de mi fic.**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece (si fuera asi Yuri habria existido en la serio ¬¬) a excepcion de Yuri, Hiroshi, Kaede y otros personajes que hire mencionando a su debido tiempo.**

* * *

_El entrenamiento comienza_

Goenji estaba recostado en su cama, habia una muy simple razon por la que no podia quedarse dormido, era _ella. _Por fin le habia confesado sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero no todo salio como lo esperaba. A pesar de que la habia besado, cosa que casi habia logrado hacer el dia que Yuri se marcho de vuelta a Italia, ella lo habia detenido. Por una razon que antes de esa noche desconocia, alguien mas se le habia confesado antes que el. Pero si se le habian confesado antes que el, por que no le habia correspondido? Uno podria pensar que era porque estaba enamorada de el y que por eso estaba confudida.

-Aaah!- exclamo el pelicrema tapandose el rostro con ambas manos.

Todo le daba vueltas. Despues de que le habia dicho a la italiana que no iba a presionarla a elegir entre el y Fidio. Y ahora que lo pensaba, quien diablos era Fidio? Al parecer se trataba del amigo de la infacia del que tantas veces le habia hablado Yuri.

-Enamorado.- dijo en voz alta sin poder creer lo que sentia.

Se le habia confesado a su mejor amiga, definitivamente su relacion no seria la misma a partir de ahora. No solo se le habia confesado, si no que tambien la habia besado. Al pensar en esto se sonrojo fuertemente. Pensar que cuando la conocio penso que era una sabelotodo y una niña bonita de papi que creia que podia tener a cualquier chico a sus pies con solo sonreirle. Y vaya que se habia equivocado, bueno, quizas no con lo de sabelotodo. Era la persona mas maravillosa que habia conocido en su vida, si, tenia sus defectos, como todos nosotros, pero esos defectos la hacian perfecta para el.

Suspiro, a este paso no recuperia el sueño.

0-0-0-0-0-0

A diferencia de Goenji, Yuri si habia logrado dormir. Sin embargo, habia comenzado de nuevo su sueño recurrente.

La oscuridad que la habia atrapado con sus tentaculos, la chica no dejaba de forcejear, pero era inutil, lo unico que no estaba completamente absorbido por la oscuridad eran su mano derecha y parte de su rostro. Cerro los ojos con fuerza, resignada, pero en eso, alguien le le sujeta con fuerza su mano y la tira de ella, cuando abrio los ojos, Yuri pudo ver como Goenji le sonreia. El ambiente se volvio de color dorado y tras el delantero estaban todos sus amigos de Inazuma Japan, su hermano y... Fidio.

Aun dormida, Yuri sonrio con un leve sonrojo en el rostro.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras todos dormian, Midorikawa estaba entrenando en la cancha de futbol. Se veia exhausto y se notaba que llevaba bastante tiempo haciendo eso.

-"Todo el mundo esta mejorando sus poderes cada vez mas"- pensaba el peliverde recordando las nuevas tecnicas de Tsunami y Toramaru.-"Tendo que mejorar yo tambien, o si no...".

Siguio entrenando, pero sin muy buenos resultados.

0-0-0-0-0

Todos estaban reunidos en el comedor a la hora de la comida.

-Nuevas tecnicas Hissatsu?- pregunto Endou.

-Los partidos contra Australia y Qatar... Despues de esos dos partidos, creo que todo el mundo tiene una buena idea de como es el nivel mundial.- dijo Kidou. Yuri estaba apoyada contra la pared justo detras del estratega y consideraba que el chico tenia algo de razon.

-Aun no saben que es el nivel internacional.- dijo la rubia sin pensar. Todos se voltearon a ver a la chica, quien abrio los ojos como platos al notar que habia hablado en voz alta.

-A que te refieres?- pregunto Kidou.

-Si, Australia y Qatar son equipos fuertes, pero no los mejores. Si logramos ganar las preliminares de Asia, aparecerian otros equipos, que serian los mejores de su continente, es decir que no serian cualquier equipo.

-Ya estan algunos equipos elegidos para las internacionales, verdad?- pregunto Endou.

-Pues, de hecho, ya estan elegidos los equipos de Europa.- informo la rubia.- Y el poder el poder de esos equipos no son comparables con el poder de Australia y Qatar. Necesitaran ser aun mas fuertes y tendran tener tecnicas Hissatsu mas poderosas para vencer en el torneo mundial una vez que hayan ganado las preliminares de Asia.

-Tienes razon.- dijo Kidou y luego miro a el atleta del equipo.- Kazemaru, en el partido de seleccion de los representantes de Japon, recuerdas el momento en que pasaste a Tsunami?

-Cuando pase a Tsunami?- pregunto el peliceleste.

-Oh, lo recuerdo!- dijo Endou.- El viento due "fwoosh" por un momento!

-Tu y tus terminos, Endou-kun ¬¬U.- dijo Yuri.

-Me acuerdo de eso.- dijo Tsunami.- Realmente era un fuerte viento.

-Si perfeccionas ese viento, podrias convertirlo en una recnica Hissatsu de gran poder. El entrenador Kudou te ha dado permiso para que la practiques de forma independient.- dijo Kidou.

-Esta bien. Asiq ue debo dominar esa tecnica Hissatsu, verdad?

-Kidou-kun.- llamo Yuri al estratega para llamarle la atencion.- Quisiera ver una convinacion.- ambos intercambiaron miradas y entendieron que ambos pensaban en lo mismo.- Fubuki-kun y Hijikaya-kun. Me gustaria que ustedes aprendieran un tiro Hissatsu combinado.

-Un tiro de convinacion Hissatsu?- repitio el peliplateado.

-Con la estabilidad de Hijikata-kun y tu velocidad, Fubuki-kun, una tecnica convinada Hissastsu con ustedes dos podria ser un arma poderosa para nosotros.- continuo la rubia. Luego miro al estratega del equipo.- Tu queria decir lo mismo, eh? Kidou-kun?- el chico sonrio.

-Asi que estamos ampliando nuestros metodos ofensivos, eh?- dijo interesado Hijikata.- Bien! Déjanoslo a nosotros!

Despues de ellos dos, Tsunami pregunto si el y Kabeyama podian hacer una tecnica convinada. El grandote no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero el surfista siguio insistiendo, ademas, Kidou y Yuri no le vieron ningun problema.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Todos se reunieron en la cancha para su entrenamiento. Todos miraban expectantes como Fubuki y Hijikata intentarian realizar su nueva tecnica contra Endou. Yuri miraba a los dos analizando todos sus movimientos. Al sentir que alguien la miraba, se volteo a ver, y un rubor rosa coloreo sus mejillas al notar que se trataba de Goenji. Ambos avergonzados bajaron la mirada.

Los dos chicos en la cancha comenzaron a correr, Hijikata lanzo el balon y Fubuki salto para recibirlo y patearlo, pero su rostro fue quien recibio el balon, cayendo al piso.

-Fubuki-kun!- dijo Yuri preocupada.

Hijikata y Endou se acercaron al peliplateado, quien les dijo que no se preocuparan. Kidou le dijo al resto que entrenaran. Fudou era el unico que no estaba. Midorikawa estaba frustrado, porque Toramaru le habia robado el balon e intento recuperarlo, pero el niño lo esquivo y le dio un pase a Tobitaka.

-Tobitaka-san! Ahi viene!- grito Haruna animada, pero el pelimorado al recibir el balon con el pecho lo desvio directo hacia donde estaba la chica.

-Agachate!- dijo Yuri empujando con la mano la espalda de Otonashi para que hiciera lo que le decia.

El chico frustrado comenzo a peinarse.

-Vaya mania que tiene.- dijo Yuri levantandose.- "Vamos Tobitaka-kun, tienes habilidad, solo tienes que sacarla a flote."

Hiroto noto como Midorikawa estaba exhausto a pesar de que recién habian comenzado el entrenamiento y eso le llamo mucho la atencion.

Kazemaru entrenaba por su cuenta en la Torre de Metal y Tsunami y Kabeyama entrenaban en la cancha junto al rio.

A la hora de la comida el grandote estaba hambriento, pero en cuanto Tsunami menciono el entrenamiento del dia siguiente se le quito.

-Estas bien?- pregunto Yuri a Midorikawa, quien se sorprendio por la pregunta de la rubia.

-A que viene la pregunta?

-A que tienes un apetito como el de Kabeyama y apenas has tocado tu plato.

-No me pasa nada.- dijo el peliverde desanimado, preocupando mas a la chica, quien resignada se marcho.

Tampoco era que le gustara que la llamara asi, pero Midorikawa llevaba tiempo record son llamarla "pelo de choclo", lo cual significaba que algo debia pasarle. Al rato Hiroto se sento junto al ex capitan de Tormente Geminis.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Mas tarde, antes de que Endou se fuera a dormir, el portero se asomo por la ventana y se sorprendio de ver a Midorikawa y a Hiroto en la cancha con los uniformes puestos, era obvio que aun entrenaban. El capitan fue a la entrada a ver lo que pasaba y llego justo a tiempo para oir como Midorikawa se resignaba. Endou iba a seguir avanzando, pero alguien lo detuvo sujetandolo del hombro, al voltearse ve a Yuri, quien le niega con la cabeza. Hiroto se encargo de subirle el animo al peliverde, lo que dejo mas aliviado a Endou y a Yuri, quienes pudieron irse tranquilos a sus habitaciones. La chica estaba por entrar a su habitacion cuando al la sujeto por la espalda y le tapo la poca con una mano. No pudo safarce hasta que ella y su atacante entraron en una habitacion. La chica le planto un codazo en las costillas, lo que produjo su liberacion.

-QUE TE PASA! Are?- grito en un inicio, pero luego se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Fubuki.

-Por que siempre tan violenta?- dijo el chico sobandose el lugar del golpe.

-Violenta yo? TU FUISTE QUIEN ME RAPTO HASTA TU HABITACION!- dijo enfadada.

-Ya, ya. Calmate. ^^U

-Fubuki-baka. ¬¬ Y para que todo este show?

-Pues veras... Se que algo paso entre tu y Goenji.- dijo el chico. Yuri iba a replicar, pero...- Y no me vengas con que no pasa nada, porque ambos estan muy raritos desde anoche.

Yuri se sonrojo y miro hacia otra direccion. Decirle o no decirle? Esa es la cuestión. Ese no era el tipo de tema al que le contaba a tu mejor amigo HOMBRE. Que hacer? Yuri se decidio por contarle, asi que le pidio que se acerca y le susurro al oido lo sucedido. No fue hasta la parte del beso cuando el peliplateado grito a todo pulomon.

-QUE TE BESO!- grtio y Yuri se apresuro en taparle la boca.

-Si quieres gritalo mas alto! QUE MIS ABUELOS EN ITALIA NO TE ESCUCHARON!- dijo enfadada.

-Perdon ^^U- dijo rascandose la nuca.- Pero... le dijiste lo que sientes, verdad.- no hubo respuesta.- Yuri!

-Que! Que querias que hiciera! Ya sabes mi situacion con Fidio.- se excuso la rubia.

-Tienes razon, casi se me olvida.- dijo poniendose la mano en la barbilla de forma pensativa.

-Que voy a hacer!- exclamo la chica apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su mejor amigo, quien la rodeo con sus brazos.

-Ya encontraras la solucion. Hasta que eso suceda, te voy a apoyar siempre.

-Gracias.- murmuro la chica.

0-0-0-0-0

Al dai siguiente, durante el entrenamieto, Midorikawa mostraba mas confianza. Kazemaru seguia entrenando en la Torre de Metal. Tsunami y Kabeyama seguian entrenando a pesar de las suplicas por no hacerlo por parte del grandote. Fudou entrenaba por su cuenta y Hijikaya y Fubuki seguian entrenando en su tecnica.

En uno de los intentos de la nueva tecnica, el peliplateado pateo mal el balon al no reaccionar a tiempo y el balon se diriogio directi hacia donde Tobitaka estaba corriendo. Endou lo llamo, pero el chico al intentar reaccionar resvalo. Algo bastante extraño ocurrio, al mover con fuerza una pierna, produjo una rafaga de viento que detuvo el tiro.

-Que fue eso?- pregunto Kidou.

-No sucedio lo mismo que en el partido de seleccion?- pregunto Yuri acercandose al estratega.

-Tienes razon, a sucedido antes.- dijo Goenji recordando el partido. El no se dio cuenta, pero provoco un sonrojo por parte de la italiana que si noto Kidou.

-Estuviste para el partido de seleccion?- pregunto el estratega para descincentrarla.

-Pues si. Que esperaban. Despues de todo soy la tecnica del equipo, tenia que evaluar sus habilidades.- los tres desviaron la mirada hacia Tobitaka, quien era rodeado por Endou, Fubuki y Hijikata.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Al dia siguiente el entrenador Kudou anuncio que se dividirian en dos grupos para realizar un partido de practica.

-Un partido de practica no oficial, eh? Suena divertido.- dijo una voz femenina llamando la atencion de todos los que estaba en la banca.

-Rika-chan?- pregunto incredula la rubia.- Que no deberias estar en Osaka?

-Yo estaba pensando en volver, pero... yendo y viniendo entre los partidos seria problematico.- dijo la peliceleste con rascandose la nuca.- Asi que decidi quedarme con Toko!- en eso aparece la susodicha tras ella.

-Gracias a eso, no he estado durmiendo lo suficiente. Ella sigue echando bromas aun pasada la noche y no me deja dormir hasta que me ria.- dijo Toko mostrando su rostro, el cual se veia fatal.

-Te entiendo. ^^U- dijo Yuri recordando los dias que pasaron viajando en la Caravana Relampago.

El entrenador Kudou estaba a punto de dividirlos en equipo cuando un balon a toda velocidad se dirigio directo hacia Endou, quien reacciono y logro detenerlo con ambas manos. Al ver al dueño de ese tiro no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

* * *

**Hasta aqui el cap. espero que lo disfruten! y por favor, no olviden dejar sus reviews.**

**No vemos a la proxima!**

**BYE!**


	46. Neo Japan

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS!**

**Y para los que me dijeron a gritos (o al menos eso parecia) falta bastante para que la despistada de Yuri se decida, gomen.**

**Primero tienen que llegar a la isla Licotte y de ahi en adelante **_**tal vez **_**se decida XD.**

**Soy mala, lo se, que se le va a hacer?**

**Bueno... aqui les dejo el capitulo 46 de mi fic. DISFRUTENLO!**

* * *

_Neo Japan_

-Bien hecho como siempre, Endou.- dijo el dueño del tiro.- Tu reaccion fue sorprendente.- Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que se trataba de Dessarm, el ex capitan de Epsilon, quien llevama puesto un uniforme parecido al de Inazuma Japan, pero de mangas largas y los colores eran blanco, negro y rojo.

-Dessarm!- dijo feliz Endou. Hiroto y Midorikawa eran los mas sorprendidos.

-Dessarm? Soy Osamu Saginuma ahora.- dijo el chico con una sonrisa.- El capitan del equipo de Neo Japan.- a su lado aparecieron varios jugadores de los equipos que alguna vez enfretaron a Raimon.

-Ha sido un rato, Endou-kun.- dijo una voz femenina. Al voltearse pudieron ver que se trataba de su ex entrenadora, Kira Hitomiko.

-Entrenadora Hitomiko!- exclamo Endou sorprendido.

0-0-0-0-0

Ambos equipos estaban frente a frente con sus entrenadores a la cabeza.

-"Por que mi hermana.."- pensaba Hiroto algo molesto.

-Quien es ella?- pregunto Fuyukka con un susurro.

-Nuestra anterior entrenadora.- le respondio Aki de la misma forma.

-Entrenador Kudou, supongo.- dijo Hitomiko.- Gusto en conocerte. Soy Kira Hitomiko.

-He oido acerca de usted por Hibiki-san.- respondio el hombre.- Usted fue la entrenadora que dirigio el equipo mas fuerte de la Tierra.

-Basta de presentaciones y vamos al punto.- dijo la mujer.- Como la entrenadora de Neo Japan, solicito oficialmente un partido con Inazuma Japan. Y si Neo Japan gana,- sus ojos brillaron con suspicacia.- Lo sustituira como el equipo nacional de Japon.- todos se sorprendieron.

-Eso es ridiculo!- exclamo Hijikata.

-A que viene la peticion? Hitomiko-san.- dijo Yuri con los brazos cruzados en medio de los muchachos de Inazuma Japan.

-Acepta el desafio?- pregunto Kira al Kudou sin hacerle caso a la italiana.

-Muy bien.- dijo su entrenador sorprendiendo a todos.

-Entrenador!- dijeron Endou y Yuri al mismo tiempo. Osamu sonrio satisfecho.

0-0-0-0-0

Ambos equipos estaban en la cancha de futbol.

-Quien pensaria que ibamos a jugar contra la entrenadora Hitomiko de esta manera...- dijo Kidou al lado de Goenji.

-En que esas pensando Nee-sama?

-Bueno, ya que hemos decidido hacerlo, juguemos con todo lo que tenemos.- dijo Kidou a Goenji. Al voltear a ver a Neo Japan ambos chicos se sorprendieron al ver cuando vieron que Dessarm jugaria de centrocampista.

-No era portero y delantero!- dijo Tsunami.

-Este es el nuevo equipo de la entrenadora Hitomiko.- dijo Endou emocionado.- De acuerdo! Daremos todo lo que tenemos!

El partido comenzo y Goenji le dio el balon a Fubuki, quien comenzo su ataque. El peliplateado paso velozmente a Kirigakure, pero luego dos defensas lo bloquearon, asi que le dio un pase a Toramaru. Le quitan el balon al chico lanzando el esferico fuera de la cancha. Kogure realiza un saque de banda y le da el balon a Kiodou, quien se lo da a Hiroto. El pelirrojo recibe perfectamente el balon alegrando a los que estaban en la banca de Inazuma Japan, pero dos jugadores lo bloquean y Arata le roba el esferico.

Inazuma Japan continua su ataque, pero Neo Japan sigue bloqueandolos.

-Que estan haciendo?- dijo Rika desesperandose.

-Son mejores de lo que pensaba.- dijo sorprendido Kurimatsu.

El entrenador Kudou llamo la atencion de Kazemaru, quien al recibir las ordenes de su entrenador se marcho. En la cancha Toramaru le da un pase a Fubuki, quien ustiliza su Wolf Legend, per Genda sorprende a todos utilizando su Drill Smash V2.

-Esa es la tecnica Hissatsu de Dessarm, verdad?- dijo Tachimukai.

-No solo la logro realizar, si no que tambien la evoluciono.- dijo Yuri impresionada al lado del joven portero. Luego miro a su ex entrenadora.-"Que clase de equipo a formado?"

Dessarm recibio el balon y comenzo a correr hacia la porteria Kidou y Hiroto intentan bloquearlos, pero quedan boquiabiertos al ver como Dessarm utiliza Illusion Ball Kai. Hijikata tambien intento detenerlo con su Super Shikofu, pero el capitan de Neo Japan repelio su defensa con Dash Storm V2, tecnica que pertenecia a la Secundaria Zeus.

-Han dominado las tecnicas de cada uno!- dijo Yuri impresionada.

Arata recibe el balon y realiza Gungnir V2. Endou intento detener el tiro con su Puño de la Justicia, pero no lo logro. Dessarm estaba desidido a convertirse en un representante de Japon. Endou estaba sentado en el piso aun impresionado por la fuerza del tiro.

-Endou Mamoru.- dijo Dessarm llamando la atencion del portero.- Aprendi de ti que el futbol es algo apasionante y divertido. Aun asi... Al mismo tiempo, la competicion es descorazonada y con una existencia intensa. Tomaremos los puestos nacionales de Japon, no importar como!

-Kino-sempai.- dijo Haruna preocupada.

-Es solo un punto! Podemos recuperarlo!- dijo Kidou.

Toramaru iba con el balon, pero uno de los jugadores de Neo Japan se lo quita utilizando la tecnica de Domon, Killer Slide Kai. Utilizaron la tecnica Earthquake contra Hijikata y Doble Cyclone contra Fubuki, quien sale volando.

-Fubuki-kun!- chillo Yuri dejando de lado su compostura seria y analitica.

Dessarm comienza a avanzar y le da el balon a Arata para que utilice su Gungnir V2 contra Endou. El castaño logra detener el tiro evolucionando su Puño de la Justicia. Inazuma Japan comienza a conectar pases, pero le quitan el balon a Toramaru con la tecnica Harvest, haciendo volar al joven jugador. Ambos equipos no dejan de quitarse el balon mutuamente. Saginuma recibe el balon y comienza a avanzar, Midorikawa intenta detenerlo, pero este lo pasa facilmente. Le dio un pase a Zehl, ex jugador de Epsilon, quien utilizo la tecnica Reflect Buster V2. Endou vuelve a detener el tiro.

En eso llega Kazemaru, Yuri que estaba de pie junto al entrenador con lo brazos cruzados se voltea a verlo.

-Entrenador!- dijo el peliceleste.

-Por que estas sudando tanto?- pregunto Haruna preocupada.

-Lo logro.- murmuro Yuri con una sonrisa.

Al salir el balon de la cancha el entrenador Kudou cambio a Toramaru por Kazemaru. Al entrar a la cancha Kazemaru le sonrie a Kidou, quien comprende inmediatamente. Hiroto realiza un saque de banda y le da el esferico a Midorikawa, pero Dessarm se lo roba, pero Kidou lo recupera, quien se lo da a Kazemaru. El peliceleste demuestra su nueva tecnica, la cual llama Remolino Ryujin. Luego le da un pase a Goenji, quien utiliza su Bakunetsu Storm, Genda intenta detener el tiro con su Drill Smasher V2, pero el tiro de Goenji resulta ser mas fuerte.

Aki emocionada le tama las manos a Fuyukka.

-Lo logro!- grito Yuri emocionada saltando sobre Toramaru y Tachimukai, provocando un leve sonrojo en los dos chicos.

El primer tiempo llega a su fin. Todos los jugadores de Inazuma Japan rodearon a Kazemaru para felicitarlo por su nueva tecnica.

En el segundo tiempo Neo Japan cambio a dos defensas. Uno de esos defensas solia ser el delantero de la Secundaria Zeus, Hera. Neo Japan da el saque de inicio, pero Hiroto le robo el balon a Zehl, para luego intentar darle un pase a Kazemaru, pero este es bloqueado por dos jugadores, asi que el pelirrojo le da un pase a Midorikawa, sorprendiendolo. El peliverde no estaba muy seguro de poder jugar bien, pero luego tomo confianza y comienza a avanzar. Dos jugadores de Neo Japan inentaron bloquearlo, pero este los paso facilmente con su nueva tecnica, la cual Megane llamo Lighting Accel. Sin embargo, despues otro jugador le quito el balon lanzandolo fuera de la cancha, pero este hecho no desanimo al resto que estaba en la banca. Hiroto le dio el balon a Midorikawa, quien vuelve a utilizar su nueva tecnica y luego le da un pase a Goenji. El delantero utiliza su Bakunetsu Storm, pero Genda y dos jugadores mas utilizaron la tecnica Shin Infinite Wall, logrando detener el tiro.

-Que fue eso?- pregunto Toko.

-Nunca habia visto esa tecnica antes.- dijo Rika.

-Ellos mejoraron la tecnica Hissatsu de Senbayama.- dijo Yuri.- Ellos solian poseer el record de victorias consecutivas en el Torneo Futbol Frontera.

Fubuki utilizo su Wolf Legend, Hiroto su Ryuusei Blade y Midorikawa su Astro Break, pero las tres tecnicas no lograron pasar la tecnica Shin Infinite Wall. Dessarm recibe el balon y avanza, pero Kidou lo bloquea, pero finalmente lo pasa. Neo Japan comienza a avanzar facilmente a traves de la defensa de Inazuma Japan, los movimientos de los ultimos comenzaban a ser pesados. Despues no dejaban de lanzar a la porteria. Hitomiko no comprendia por que el entrenador Kudou no cambiaba la formacion de su equipo. Endou no dejaba de recibir tiros. Midorikawa intenta quitarle el balon a Dessarm, pero se resbala al intentarlo y cae al piso. Dessarm tenia camino libre hacia la porteria de Inazuma Japan, asiq ue utilizo su tecnica God Knows Kai.

-Endou-kun!- grito Yuri desde la banca. Todos estaban preocupados de como lograria detener el tiro su capitan.

El castaño logra detener el tiro evolucionando una vez mas su Puño de la Justicia. Entonces Hitomiko comprende que lo que queria lograr el entrenador Kudou era que Endou evolucionara su tecnica.

-Cambio de jugadores!- anuncio al fin Kudou. Fudou creyó que seria su turno.- Midorikawa sera remplazado por Tobitaka.

-Nani?- dijo Fudou sin poder creerlo.

-Kogure sera remplazado por Tachimukai.- continuo el entrenador.- Endou!- grito llamandole la atencion al portero para que se acercara.

Endou jugaria como libero y Tachimukai como portero. Neo Japan comienza su ataque avanzando todos sus jugadores a al lado contrario de la cancha, dejando solo a su portero y a dos defensas atras. Enonces realizan el Triangle Z Kai. Tachimukai corria peligro. Tobitaka corre a detener el tiro, pero no alcanza el balon. Frustrado patea el aire y una ventisca rodea el balon, quitandole todo su poder.

-Entonces..- Yuri miro impresionada a su entrenador.- Puso a Tachimukai-kun en la porteria para que Tobitaka-kun despertara su verdadero poder!

Tachimukai le dio el balon a Endou, quien comenzo a avanzar acompañado por Goenji y Kidou. Dessarm intenta quitarle el balon, pero Endou le da el balon a Kidou para que el junto al estratega y Goenji realizaran el Inazuma Break V2. Intentaron detener el tiro con la tecnica Shin Infinite Wall, pero el tiro tenia demasiada fuerza, asi que entro a la porteria anotando el gol del desempate.

Todos los jugadores de Inazuma Japan se reunieron a celebrar abrazados entre si.

0-0-0-0-0

Ambos equipos estaban alineados frente a frente y Endou le ofrecio la mano a Dessarm, pero este le advirtio que aunque ese dia perdieron, volverian a intentar quitarles el puesto como representantes de Japon.

0-0-0-0-0

Yuri ordenaba las toallas acompañada por Rika y Toko.

-Si quieren me ayudan. ¬¬- dijo la rubia. La pelirrosa se acerco a ayudarla enseguida, pero la peliceleste se quedo donde estaba.

-No gracias, estoy bien aqui.- dijo la de Osaka despreocupada.

-Flojasas. ¬¬- dijeron Toko y Yuri al mismo tiempo.

-Yuri... tienes algo diferente en la mirada, pero no se que es...- dijo Toko pensativa.

-Ese brillo en los ojos! Solo puede ser...!- dijo Rika concentrandose en la mirada de la italiana.- EL PRIMER BESO!

Yuri se puso roja como un tomate. Como esa peliceleste siempre adivinaba todo lo que le pasaba respecto a Goenji? Como lo hacia?

-Lo sabia!- dijo la chica con corazones en los ojos. La chica iba a comenzar el interrogatorio, pero en eso llega Fubuki al rescate.

-Yuri-chan!- la llamo haciendole señas con las manos.

-Ups! Me tengo que ir!- dijo la rubia corriendo hacia donde estaba su amigo.

-A veces pienso que la acosas demasiado.- dijo Toko.

-Tu que sabes. ¬¬ No sabes nada del amor, en cambio yo... si.- dijo arrogante Rika.

Con Fubuki y Yuri...

-Que pasa?- pregunto la chica caminando junto al peliplateado.

-Solo sigueme.- dijo con una misteriosa sonrisa.

Se detuvieron al llegar junto a un arbol de gran altura.

-Llegamos.- dijo el chico.

-Llegamos a un arbol. Esto era lo que me querias mostrar? ¬¬U- pregunto la chica.

-No.- respondio y luego la empujo hacia el arbol y comenzo a correr.

-Oye!- dijo Yuri desde el piso, ya que perdio el equilibrio con el empujon.

-Torpe.- dijo una voz tras ella, provocandole un notorio sonrojo a la chica, quien se volteo lentamente a verlo.

-Goenji-kun...- dijo la rubia. Goenji la ayudo a levantarse.- Hace tiempo que me llamas asi.

-Si... Supongo que perdi la costumbre.- dijo relajadamente.

-Baka ¬¬.

-Yuri...- llamo el delantero.- Quiero hablar contigo sobre lo de la otra noche...

-Goenji-kun... yo...- dijo la chica regresandole el color rojo a sus mejillas.

-No quiero que dejemos de ser amigos.- dijo el chico sorprendiendo a la chica.- Aprecio mucho nuestra amistad como para perderla.- dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

-Claro...- dijo algo incomoda. Seria dificil volver a la normalidad, se habian besado despues de todo. El habia sido su primer beso.

-Amigos?- dijo el pelicrema ofreciendole la mano, sorprendiendo a Yuri.

-Amigos.- dijo al fin con una sonrisa y estrechandole la mano. Luego sonrio maliciosamente y tiro de la mano de Goenji y rodeo su cuerpo con sus delicados brazos.

Goenji sin dudarlo dos veces correspondio el abrazo.

A lo lejos estaban Fubuki, Kidou, Endou, Toko y Rika escondidos tras unos arboles.

-Pagenme.- dijo Fubuki extendiendo ambas manos. El resto comenzo a entregarle billetes.

-Por que siempre ganas?- pregunto Toko.

-Uso la cabeza.- dijo el peliplateado contando los billetes.

-Eso explica como perdio Endou..- dijo la pelirrosa.

-OYE!- dijo el capitan, pero la chica no le hizo caso.

-Pero... como explicas como perdio Kidou?

-Digamos que conozco bastante a Yuri-chan.- dijo el de Hokkaido con una sonrisa.

-No debi apostar por que se besaban...- penso Rika en voz alta viendo tristemente como sus bolsillos estaba vacios.

* * *

**Hasta aqui el cap. ^^ Ojala les haya gustado y POR FAVOR dejen reviews.**

**Tambien les agradezco a todos los que leen mi fic. me hacen muy feliz.**

**No leemos a la proxima!**

**BYE!**


	47. El plan de amor de Rika

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios! Me alegran el día ^^**

**Ojalá disfruten el capitulo! Aquí voy!**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, a excepción de Yuri, Hiroshi y Kaede, ademas de las técnicas de la primera.**

* * *

_El plan de amor de Rika_

Para variar los chicos entrenaban por la mañana. Toko y Rika otra vez rondaban por ahí viendo a los muchachos entrenar. Fubuki lanzo a la portería y Endou detuvo el tiro con su Puño de la Justicia.

-Con esto, las finales de Asia son nuestras.- dijo Endou confiado.

-Estas diciendo que van a ganar?- pregunto una voz junto al, al voltearse, el castaño puso ver que se trataba de su entrenador.- Van a ganar?

-Por supuesto!- respondió el capitán.

-En la forma que están, no lo lograran.- dijo el hombre. Sorprendiendo a Endou.- Nunca. Disfruta del su ultimo partido.- después de decir eso se marcho.

Nonomi, la vecina de Toramaru, fue a dejarles el almuerzo, alegrando a la mayoría de los muchachos.

-Arigato Nonomi-neechan.- dijo Toramaru.

-Con que esa es Nonomi-san. Es buena persona.- dijo Toko un poco mas alejada junto a Rika y Yuri.

-Tienes razon.- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-A quien le gustara a ella?- pregunto Rika. La pelirrosa y la italiana se le quedaron mirando interrogantes.- Tu apuntas al estomago cuando vas detrás del corazón de un hombre. A quien le gusta a ella?

-Ella solo los esta animando, eso es todo.- dijo Toko.

-No! Esto es sospechoso!- dijo la peliceleste.- Ella vino exactamente cuando Aki y Haruna se fueron de compras, probablemente a propósito. Detras de quien anda ella?

-Tu has estado asi desde que Ichinose-kun se fue a Estados Unidos.- dijo Yuri resignada ante la actitud de la chica de Osaka.

-Regresa, Darling!- dijo Rika con lagrimas en los ojos.

Mientras tanto, Endou estaba sumido en su propio mundo, pensando en lo que el entrenador Kudou le había dicho hace un rato. Fuyukka llego junto a el con una caja de comida, pero este no lo escuchaba.

De vuelta con las tres ex jugadoras de Raimon...

-Escuchen, todo es acerca del amor cuando se trata de dos personas.- dijo Rika.- Es por eso que estoy tan interesada en el amor de las demás personas.

-Eso explica por que no me deja tranquila. ¬¬- dijo Yuri algo molesta.

-Desearía que Ichinose volviera.- se lamento Zaizen. Luego la peliceleste ve algo que le llama la atención, entonces indica efusivamente a Fuyukka.

-Ahí esta!- grito la de Osaka.- Esos ojos! Esa cara! No hay duda sobre esto! Amor!- Luego corrió hacia donde estaba la pelilila.

-No otra vez...- dijeron Toko y Yuri al mismo tiempo.

-Duele, no es así?- pregunto Rika sujetando las manos de Fuyukka.- Debe ser duro contenerse, no es así? Entiendo tus sentimientos! Entiendo todo muy bien!- Toko comenzó a bajar a la cancha, pero ve como Yuri comienza a caminar hacia el lado contrario.

-No vienes?- pregunto la pelirrosa.

-No gracias. No quiero estar cerca para cuando todo salga mal.- respondió la italiana caminando hacia donde estaba el resto del equipo. Alzo una mano sin voltearse a verla.- Suerte!

Fuyukka intento replicar ante las palabras de Rika, pero esta la hizo callar.

-Es acerca de Mamoru-kun, verdad?- pregunto la chica.- Como una experta en el amor, te voy a dar unos consejos.- Descuida, va a ser como andar en un barco en barro.

-Quieres decir subirse a un crucero.- corrigió Toko.

-Mamoru-kun esta actuando muy raro.- dijo la hija del entrenador.- El no me contesta cuando le hablo.

-Seguramente esta pensando en la técnica Hissatsu.- respondió Toko.

-Técnica Hissatsu?- pregunto la pelilila.

-Si, no te preocupes. Si lo dejas solo..- pero pudo terminar la frase porque Rika se le lanza encima.-Que estas haciendo?- dijo molesta.

-No es divertido si dejas a el solo que lo averigüe.- dijo la peliceleste.- Al contrario, nosotras le vamos a ayudar a que averigüe la técnica.- su amiga no comprendió de lo que hablaba. Luego se volteo a ver a Fuyukka.- Tu no deberías de dejarlo solo. Yo nunca lo vi tan preocupado. Esto es serio.- esto le saco interés a la supuesta "enamorada".

-Que debo hacer?- pregunto después de mirar unos segundos a Endou.

-Bien, yo te digo que hacer.- respondió la eterna enamorada de Ichinose.- Solo porque eres tu, yo te voy a decir algo especial. Así es como puedes ayudar a Endou!

De alguna forma u otra, Rika convenció a a Fuyukka que que hiciera ciertas cosas con Endou, como ir al parque de diversiones, solo porque la de Osaka le dijo que así ayudaría al chico. Rika y Toko seguían de cerca a la pareja. Fuyukka llevaba a rastras a Endou de un lugar a otro. Kabeyama y Kurimatsu estaban leyendo unas revistas en una tienda cuando vieron pasar a su capitán y a su acompañante. Rika los seguía maliciosamente.

-Que estas haciendo?- pregunto Kabeyama a la acosadora.

-Mira, mira.- respondió señalando a la pareja perseguida.

-El capitán..!- grito Kurimatsu.

-...Y Fuyukka-san!- completo la oración Kabeyama.

El grandote y el de dientes de castor se les unieron a las dos chicas y ahora espiaban a Fuyukka y a Endou tras unas plantas como ambos estaban en una tienda de ropa y la chica le mostraba como se veía con diferentes atuendos.

-Que están haciendo ustedes?- pregunto Kazemaru llegando junto a Midorikawa, quien tenia ambas manos en la nuca, los dos llevaban ropa casual.

-Llegan a tiempo! Miren, miren.- dijo señalando la tiendo.

Ambos le hicieron caso, pero lo que vieron les sorprendió demasiado, Midorikawa deshizo su postura de despreocupado ante la sorpresa. La siguiente parada, según Rika, era una heladería.

-Que hacen ustedes aquí?- dijo una voz tras el grupo de espías. Al voltearse ven a Yuri acompañada por Fubuki, ambos con ropa casual.

-Y ustedes dos? Andan en una cita?- pregunto Rika pícaramente.

-Ya quisieras. ¬¬.- respondió la rubia, mientras que Fubuki solo sonreía.- Y van a responder a mi pregunta?

-Mira hacia alla, pelo de choclo.- le respondió Midorikawa. La rubia antes de hacer lo que le decían, golpeo la cabeza del peliverde. Ella y su amigo no se sorprendieron de ver a Fuyukka y a Endou en la heladería.

-Que le dijiste Rika?- pregunto la chica.

-No creo que estén en una cita.- dijo Fubuki despreocupado con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Por que creen eso?- pregunto Kazemaru.

-Endou-kun es muy ingenuo como para hacer estas cosas.- respondieron al mismo tiempo los dos amigos.

-No te creas. Yo creo que están en una cita.- dijo Midorikawa.

-Quieres apostar?- dijo Fubuki con un brillo malévolo en sus ojos.

-Tu y las apuestas ¬¬- dijo Yuri, pero luego cambio su expresión.- Ya que... Apuesto por que Endou no tiene ni la menor idea de que esta en una cita y de que Rika-chan convenció a Fuyukka-chan para que hiciera esto.- El resto la miro con una gota en la cabeza.

-No que no te gustaban las apuestas?- pregunto Toko.

-Apuesto por que esta si es una cita.- dijo convencido Midorikawa.

-Apuesto por lo mismo.- dijo Kazemaru. Los de primer año del grupo solo miraban como sus superiores apostaban.

-Apuesto por que Fuyukka le pidió una cita al capitán, pero en no tiene idea de que estan en una.- dijo Fubuki.

-Bien, si yo gano, ustedes dos- dijo mirando al atleta y al peliverde.- me pagaran diez billetes cada uno. Y tu- dijo mirando a su mejor amigo.- me darás todo el dinero que has ganado durante esta semana con tus dichosas apuestas.- esto preocupo al de Hokkaido.

-Bien. Pero si gano tendrás que besar a Goenji-kun.- dijo maléficamente, provocando que todos los presentes se sonrojaran ante la idea.

-Baka! El no tiene nada que ver en esto!- dijo Yuri perdiendo su poca paciencia.

-Si estas segura de tu apuesta no tienes nada que temer.

-Muy bien...- dijo resignada.

Todos devolvieron la mirada hacia la heladería, pero Fubuki y Yuri ni se preocuparon en esconderse. En ese instante Fuyukka estaba a punto de darse helado en la boca a Endou.

-Que esta pasando?- pregunto Haruna.

-Cállate y mira.- respondió sin pensar Rika.

-Mirar que?- pregunto Aki.

-A-Aki!- tartamudeo la peliceleste. La chica miro hacia donde estaban Endou y Fuyukka.

Pudieron ver como la pelilila dejaba de ofrecerle helado al portero y en ese momento miraba hacia donde estaban todos los demás.

-Diablos!- dijo Rika comenzando a sudar frío.

-Te pillaron. ¬¬- dijeron Toko y Yuri al mismo tiempo.

-Tiempo de irse!- exclamo la de tes morena marchándose apresuradamente.

-Parece que Rika-san hizo que Fuyukka hiciera algo raro.- dijo Haruna.

-Vamos. Tenemos que hacer la cena.- dijo Aki.

-Estas segura de que no quieres preguntarle al capitán so quieren venir con nosotros?- pregunto Otonashi.

-No. Endou-kun va a estar bien.- respondió Kino.

-Muy bien. No hay nada que ver aquí.- dijo Yuri comenzando a empujar al resto hacia la dirección del campamento.

-Le quitas lo divertido, pelo de choclo.- dijo Midorikawa.

-QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI!- grito golpeándole la cabeza y dejándolo inconsciente.

-Ahora como lo llevamos.- pregunto Kazemaru.

-Así.- respondió la italiana sujetándolo de la chaqueta y comenzaba a caminar con el peliverde a rastras.

0-0-0-0-0

Dios sabe que estuvieron haciendo Endou y Fuyukka el resto de la tarde. Pero los que vieron su "cita" le exigieron a Rika una explicación. Después de que la chica les explicara lo sucedido, Yuri le extendió la manos a Kazemaru y a Fubuki, Midorikawa no, porque seguía inconsciente.

-Páguenme.- dijo con una sonrisa. El peliceleste le dio los diez billetes que le prometio, mientras que Fubuki llegaba de regreso de su habitación con lagrimas en los ojos y un montón de billetes en una mano.- Cuantas veces has apostaste esta semana?

-Digamos que unas cuantas.- dijo secándose las lagrimas y luego le entregaba el montón sin dirigirle la mira.- Ten. No quiero ver.- la chica acepto y miro al resto del equipo/

-Muy bien, quien apostó con Fubuki-kun esta semana?- pregunto y se sorprendió al ver que todos alzaban la mano. Incluso Tobitaka, Toramaru y Fudou.- Fudou-kun?

-Que? Creía que podría ganarle a ese niño bonito.- dijo con fastidio.

Yuri les devolvió a todos su dinero ante la mirada de dolor de Fubuki.

-Que cosas apostaban?- pregunto Yuri al peliplateado cuando por fin todos pudieron sentarse a cenar, ya que Endou y Fuyukka habían llegado.

-Cosas... Ya sabes...- se puso nervioso.- El otro día aposté con Goenji-kun que Kabeyama se comía mas platos que Midorikawa-kun.

-Hay algo mas... dímelo..- dijo la chica mirándolo atentamente.

-Ya te dije, cosas... Como que Midorikawa-kun quedaría inconsciente gracias por ti dos veces en un día o que Megane-kun recibiría una broma de Kogure o...

-O, que?- insistió la rubia.

-Normalmente las apuestas tenían que ver contigo y Goenji-kun..- murmuro y comenzó a beber agua.

-Que tu, que!- exclamo poniéndose de pie.

-Gomen... No te enfades.- dijo Fubuki comenzando a sudar frío, la situación se ponía peligrosa.

-No estoy enfadada.- dijo la chica con los puños apretados y con un aura asesina a su alrededor.-BAKA!- dijo golpeando al peliplateado en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente igual que a Midorikawa.

-Siempre golpeando a la gente, Yuri.- dijo una voz desde la puerta del comedor. Todos se voltearon a ver y vieron al hermano de la italiana, Hiroshi.

-Onee-chan..- murmuro la chica. A Rika le aparecieron corazones en los ojos.

-Venia a dejarte esto.- dijo mostrando un un bolso azul y luego se lo lanzo. La chica recibió el bolso con ambas manos.- Los dejaste en casa de Kaede-neesama.

-Arigato..- dijo y abrió el bolso para ver si estaba todo.

-Entonces... me marcho.- dijo saliendo de ahí.

-Que es eso?- pregunto curioso Endou acercándose a la rubia para poder ver el contenido del bolso.

-No, no, no. Es una sorpresa. Lo sabrán mañana.- respondió la chica cerrando la bolsa.

-Pero...- dijo Endou con cara infantil.

-Que no.- dijo Yuri autoritaria.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Yuri salió de la habitación de Fubuki con pijama, el cual era una playera de tiritas blanca y la parte de abajo era como un pantalón de buso rosa. La chica suspiro en cuanto cerro la puerta.

-Que te pasa?- pregunto Goenji, que justo en ese momento iba saliendo de su habitación sin la chaqueta puesta.

-Le vine a dejar hielo al llorón de Fubuki-kun.- dijo la chica fastidiada.

-Tus golpes no son de menos.- respondió el delantero defendiendo a su amigo.

-Se lo merecía de todas formas.- contraataco ella.

-Tal vez.- medito Goenji.- Quieres pasar un rato?- pregunto señalando su habitación. Yuri se sonrojo un poco ante la idea.

-Para otro día mejor.- respondió ella y dio media vuelta para marcharse.

-Espera!- dijo el delantero sujetándole la muñeca.- Por favor, no dejes que mis sentimientos afecten nuestra amistad.

-No son tus sentimientos los que me tienen así, son los míos.- respondió la chica con una sonrisa forzada. La chica abrió los ojos como platos al sentir como los fuertes brazos de Goenji la rodeaban.

-Sea cual sea tu decisión, siempre estaré contigo.- dijo Goenji y luego beso la coronilla de Yuri, provocando que la chica se ruborizara.

-Eres demasiado amable conmigo.- dijo la chica.

-Tal vez.

-Pensar que toda nuestra amistad comenzó por que casi un camión me atropella.- dijo sin deshacer el abrazo y con una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro.

-Valla forma de iniciar una amistad.

-Antes solo me hablaba si estabas obligado a ello y me llamabas por mi apellido.

-Que? Ahora prefieres que te llame Matsura?

-No!- dijo separándose un poco de el para poder verlo a los ojos.- Solo pensaba en voz alta como era nuestra relación cuando nos conocimos.

-Tienes razón...- dijo con una sonrisa recordando esos tiempo, pareciera que hubieran pasado años desde entonces.

-Que pensaste de mi cuando me viste por primera vez?- quiso saber la rubia. Goenji fingió que pensaba mucho para poder lograr recordarlo.

-Cuando fue la primera vez que te vi...?

-Ya vamos.- dijo impaciente empujándolo con ambas manos su pecho.- Sabes que la primera vez que nos vimos fue en la caseta del club de fútbol de Raimon.

-Lo se... Cálmate... Lo que pensé de ti fue que...- pensó un poco en decirle la verdad.- Que eras una sabelotodo y una mimada de papi que creia tener al mundo a sus pies.

-Wow. Gracias.- dijo sarcástica.

-Sabes que lo de sabelotodo es verdad.

-Tal vez, pero lo de niña de papi?- pregunto la chica con una ceja alzada.

-Hay que admitir que a partir de ahí estaba equivocado.- dijo dejando escapar una sonrisa.

-Me gusta cuando sonríes así.- dijo Yuri, provocando un sonrojo en el rostro del delantero.- No lo haces muy a menudo.

-Mi enorme orgullo no me lo permite.- dijo en forma de chiste.

-Si... tienes un GRAN orgullo.- dijo Yuri asintiendo.

-Era broma lo que dije ¬¬.

-Acepta que eres un orgulloso.- dijo comenzando a hacerle cosquillas en forma de juego.

-Yuri, para.- dijo comenzando a retroceder.

-Vamos acéptalo.- dijo sin detenerse.

-Bien! Bien! Lo acepto! Ahora para!- dijo sin dejar de retroceder. La chica no le hizo caso.- Bien, tu elegiste.- Tomo a la chica y la puso sobre su hombro.

-BAJAME!- grito Yuri.- Goenji-baka!

La chica pataleaba desesperada por que su amigo la soltara, pero este no lo hizo hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de la chica.

-Llegamos.- dijo Goenji bajándola de su hombro. El pensó que estaría enfadada, pero no fue así, al contrario, tenia una bella sonrisa en su rostro.- Por que sonríes?- La chica solo se acerco a el y lo abrazo.

-Estoy feliz porque volvemos a hacer estas cosas juntos. Ya sabes, reírnos, divertirnos y contar el uno con el otro.- dijo la chica.

-A mi también me alegra.- dijo el delantero posando sus manos en la espalda de la chica.

-Bueno...- dijo Yuri deshaciendo el abrazo.- Buenas noches.- Al decir esto entra en su habitación.

-Buenas noches...- murmuro Goenji.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo! Ojalá les guste ^^**

**Cual será la sorpresa de Yuri para los chicos de Inazuma Japan?**

**Dejen sus reviews! Please. Nos leemos luego...**

**BYE!**


	48. La decisión de Goenji

**HOLA A TODOS!**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios ^^**

**Hoy les traigo el capitulo numero 48 de mi fic **_**(WOW llevo mucho)**_

**Ojalá les guste.**

* * *

_La decisión de Goenji_

Yuri estaba en el mejor de sus sueños cuando el sonido de su despertador la hizo despertar de golpe. La chica del susto se cayo de la cama. La rubia comenzó a sobarse la cabeza y comenzó a hacerse una nota mental de no quedarse hasta tan tarde hablando con Goenji. Después de unos minutos en el suelo se levanto y se vistió con su ropa de siempre. Luego de salir del baño se dirigió al comedor. Aun era muy temprano, así que no se encontró con nadie al entrar en la habitación. Solo por el pasillo se había cruzado con el entrenador Kudou. Siempre era la primera en levantarse, junto a Aki, pero ese día se había levantado aun mas temprano para prepararles la sorpresa a los muchachos.

Comenzó a sacar las cosas que le había traído su hermano la noche anterior. Eran ingredientes, para prepararle algo a los muchachos. Tenia planeado hacer una receta italiana que habia aprendido a hacer de pequeña junto a su abuela, cassata siciliana. Es una tarta a base de ricotta, azúcar, bizcocho, mazapán, fruta confitada y azúcar glas.

Tendría que preparar como cuatro cassatas, ya que estaba segura que entre Kabeyama y Midorikawa se comerían dos.

Estaba por terminar la ultima cuando abrieron la puerta del comedor. La chica alarmada miro hacia ella y se encontró con la mirada interrogante de Goenji.

-Que estas haciendo?- pregunto el chico.

-Que haces despierto tan temprano?- pregunto de vuelta la rubia.

-Yo pregunte primero.

-Por si no lo haz notado, estoy cocinando. Ahora contesta a mi pregunta.- dijo alzando una ceja.

-A diferencia de Endou, yo si me levanto temprano.- dijo el chico acercándose a ella. Luego noto lo que Yuri cocinaba.- Que es esto?

-Cassata siciliana.- respondió esta mirándolo a los ojos. Luego vio como el chico trataba de aguantar la risa.- Que?

-Tienes..- dijo señalando su mejilla. Yuri enseguida se llevo la mano a la cara.- No...- dijo y comenzó a limpiarle la ricotta de la mejilla de la rubia con su pulgar.

Yuri se puso roja, Goenji lo noto, pero no se alejo, al contrario, comenzó a acercar cada vez mas su rostro al de la italiana. El corazón de Yuri comenzó a latir a diez mil kilómetros por hora, pero no se aparto como su sentido común le decía a gritos que hiciera. Apoyo sus manos sobre el pecho de Goenji y cerro los ojos a la espera del contacto de sus labios con los del delantero.

-BUENOS DIAS!- gritaron desde la puerta del comedor.

Ambos chicos saltaron del susto y en un intento desesperado de Yuri por separarse lo mayor posible de Goenji se cayo de espalda al suelo. Los que habían entrado al comedor entraron rápidamente a la cocina al escuchar el golpe y vieron a Yuri sentada en el suelo sobándose la espalda. El dueño del grito había sido Tsunami, que estaba acompañado por Hijikata, Hiroto y Kogure. El pequeñín comenzó a reírse de la mala suerte de la italiana.

-Anda a reírte de la gente a otra parte!- le grito la chica enfadada.

Goenji la ayudo a levantarse. La chica, ya te pie, le pidio a los chicos que salieran del comedor, para así terminar de cocinar tranquila.

-Tu propia novia te echa.- dijo Hijikata en son de burla. El delantero se ruborizo ante la idea, pero no quito su expresión tranquila y le dio in codazo en las costillas a su amigo.

-Cállate.- dijo el pelicrema antes de marcharse.

0-0-0-0-0

Mas tarde, a la hora del desayuno, todos los chicos estaban reunidos en el comedor, comiendo las cassatas que había hecho Yuri. Como la chica había pensado, Midorikawa y Kabeyama se habían comido dos entre los dos.

-Glotón.- dijo Yuri fastidiada sentada al lado del peliverde.

-Debo admitir que cocinas bien, pelo de choclo.- dijo el chico lamiéndose los dedos.

-Deja de llamarme así!- grito enfadada la chica dándole un zape al chico. Luego miro la hora en su reloj y se puso de pie.- MUY BIEN! CHICOS! HORA DE ENTRENAR!

0-0-0-0-0

Era de noche y se podía ver como Goenji Yuuka terminaba de comer en su casa. Después de agradecerle a Fuku-san la comida, se pregunto cuando llegaría su hermano. Sus ojos brillan de felicidad al escuchar abrirse la puerta.

-ONII-CHAN!- grito feliz Yuuka mientras comenzaba a correr a la puerta. Luego ve a la acompañante de su hermano y sonríe aun mas, si es que eso era posible.-YURI-CHAN!

-Hola Yuuka-chan.- dijo nerviosa la rubia. Era la primera vez que venia a la casa de Goenji. La pequeña comenzó a saltar eufórica.

-Onii-chan, bienvenido de nuevo!- gritaba la hermana menor del muchacho. Goenji dejo su bolso en el suelo y e agacho a la altura de Yuuka para acariciarle la cabeza.

-Estoy en casa Yuuka.- dijo el delantero.

-Bienvenido a casa.- dijo Fuku-san mientras se agachaba a recoger el bolso del pelicrema.- Es esto para el lavado?

-Si, gracias.- respondió el chico. Yuuka volvió a mirar a Yuri y sonrío y corrió a abrazarla, sorprendiendo a la chica.

-Estoy feliz de volver a verte.- dijo la niña. La italiana se agacho a la altura de la pequeña y le sonrió dulcemente.

-A mi también Yuuka-chan.- Goenji miraba a las dos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

En la habitación de Goenji el chico preparaba su bolso mientras Yuuka no dejaba de contarle lo que había hecho ese día. Fuku-san miraba con una sonrisa a los dos hermanos y Yuri los observaba desde la puerta. Cuanto le habría gustado a la chica ser igual de infantil y alegre cuando niña, pero no lo fue en su caso. Desde muy niña había sido muy madura, a veces, demasiado. Por eso nunca había tenido a una amiga, de hecho, Toko y Rika eran sus primeras amigas intimas. Su primer amigo había sido un chico, que era casi tan maduro como ella.

-Bueno, tengo que volver al campamento.- dijo Goenji colgando su bolso al hombro y despertando a Yuri de su transe.

-Eeeh? Te vas ya?- pregunto Yuuka colgándose de la chaqueta de su hermano.

-Yuuka-chan, no actúes de esa manera.- dijo Fuku-san.- Shuuya-san esta ocupado todos los días con el entrenamiento.

-No es justo.- dijo la pequeña. Goenji apoyo sus manos manos en los hombros de su hermana para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Voy a estar de vuelta antes de lo que esperas.- dijo el chico.

-Esta bien!- dijo mas animada Yuuka.

-Ademas, siempre puedes culpar a Yuri por que los entrenamientos sean tan largos.

-Oye! Que sea la técnica no significa que me eches la culpa. ¬¬- dijo Yuri fastidiada desde la puerta.

Ya estaban en la puerta del departamento. Goenji se estaba poniendo los zapatos cuando alguien entro por la puerta. Era un hombre alto de tes morena, que en cuanto vio a Goenji puso una cara de disgusto.

-Bienvenido a casa, Otto-san.- dijo Goenji sin muchos ánimos. Yuri se sorprendió bastante al enterarse que ese hombre era el padre de su amigo. Fuku-san y Yuuka le dieron también la bienvenida.

El hombre poso su mirada en Yuri, la chica sintió como la evaluaba con la mirada, lo que la puso algo nervioso y solo reacciono a hacer una reverencia.

-Mucho gusto.- dijo la rubia, pero el padre de Goenji siguió su camino sin hacerle caso.

-A donde vas a estas horas?- pregunto el hombre.

-Voy de regreso al campamento de entrenamiento.- respondió su hijo. Yuri comenzaba a sudar nerviosa, la tensión del ambiente se podia cortar con un cuchillo.

0-0-0-0-0

Ya en el ascensor Yuri pudo notar la cara de preocupación de su amigo, pero ella no prefirió tocar el tema de su padre.

0-0-0-0-0

A la mañana siguiente Hiroto, Fubuki, Goenji y Toramaru estaban en frente de Endou, practicando sus tiros. Era el turno del mas joven de los delanteros, quien uso su Tiger Drive, pero Endou detuvo el tiro con su Puño de la Justicia.

-Que pasa! Eso es todo los que tienes?- dijo el portero en forma de desafío. El chico miro a Goenji y luego dijo.

-Solo me retuve un poco!

-No es necesario contenerse solo porque estamos practicando!- dijo algo molesto Endou.- Usa toda tu fuerza!

-Entonces lo voy a conseguir la próxima vez!- dijo Toramaru. Luego se aparto para que Goenji lanzara. Endou le paso el balón y el pelicrema lo detiene con el pie.

-Aquí voy, Endou!- dijo.

En la banca estaban Haruna, quien filmaba el entrenamiento, Aki y Fuyukka. A lo lejos se podía ver como Yuri regañaba a Midorikawa por no tomarse en serio sus instrucciones.

-Todos están dando lo mejor de si en la preparacion para el proximo partido.- dijo Aki.

-Goenji-san, en particular, esta actuando tan feroz, que es casi aterrador.- djo Haruna.

Goenji realizo su Bakunetsu Screw, pero Endou logro detenerlo al igual que el tiro de Toramaru. Endou se veía notoriamente molesto, como capitán del equipo tenia que exigir que todos los de su equipo dieran lo mejor de su mismos.

-Que te pasa, Goenji!- dijo el portero.- El tiro que acabas de hacer no era lo que esperaba de ti!

-Que se puede esperar de mi, eh?- dijo Goenji para si mismo. Luego se aparto para que el siguiente lanzara a la portería.

Yuri miraba preocupada a Goenji. Midorikawa se quejaba a su lado, ya que la chica tiraba de su mejilla.

-Yuri-chan, por favor... suéltame...- dijo el peliverde suplicante. La chica reacciono y le soltó la mejilla, los presentes solo reaccionaron a ver a la chica con una gota en la cabeza.

-Gomen.- dijo la chica sin muchos ánimos. Luego cambio su expresión a una mas severa.- No les he dicho que se detengan!

Todos se apresuraron a seguir con el entrenamiento.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Goenji iba por la calle sumido en sus pensamientos cuando un balón se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el. El reacciono a tiempo y pateo el balón. Luego vio como Toramaru recibia el balon sin el menor problema y sujetó el esférico entre sus manos.

-Toramaru!- dijo el pelicrema y luego relajo su postura cuando el pequeño se acerco a el.

-El capitán bloqueo totalmente su Bakunetsu Screw en la practica de hoy, no?- dijo el joven delantero.

-Que estas tratando de decir?- dijo el mayor poniendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-No importa la gran confianza que tiene en ellos, no hay técnicas individuales que siempre funcionaran al 100%.- comenzó a explicar Toramaru mientras comenzaba a jugar con el balón.- Nuestros competidores en todo el mundo van a utilizar incluso la mas pequeña de las aberturas para atacarnos. Por que no tratamos los dos de hacer una técnica que siempre funcione al 100%?

-Siempre al 100%?

-Podemos hacer un combo con mi técnica Tiger Drive y su técnica Bakunetsu Storm.

-Una técnica convinada?- pregunto Goenji sin poder evitar recordar las unicas dos veces que había hecho una técnica convinada, y esas únicas dos personas eran Someoka y Yuri.- Y si no funciona?

-Con nosotros, funcionará!- dijo Toramaru convencido con una sonrisa infantil en el rostro. Goenji sonrió ante la confianza del chico.

-Vamos a intentarlo mañana.- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar seguido por el menor.

0-0-0-0-0

Esa noche Goenji volvió a su casa porque había recibido una llamada de alla. Fuku-san le explico que su padre quería hablar con el. Yuuka le mostraba emocionada su examen en el que había sacado un 10. El chico no le presto mucha atención y se retiro para poder hablar con su padre en su oficina. Ahí estuvieron hablando de que cuando dejaría el fútbol para irse a estudiar a Alemania medicina. Su padre se mostraba inflexible ante la idea de que su hijo siguiera practicando ese deporte. Goenji estaba obligado a complacer a su padre. El chico se encerró en su habitación a oscuras.

0-0-0-0-0

Al día siguiente Goenji y Toramaru practicaban su nueva técnica convinada, pero no lograban sincronizarse y el tiro perdía su fuerza antes de llegar a la portería. Endou, Hijikata y Tsunami miraban interesados el entrenamiento de esos dos.

-Una técnica convinada entre el Tiger Drive y Bakunetsu Storm, eh?- dijo Endou interesado.

-Ellos han puesto en marcha algo interesante.- dijo Hijikata.

-Si logran convinar sus técnicas, será invencible!- dijo Tsunami.

Toramaru y Goenji volvieron a intentar la técnica, pero esta volvió a fallar, pero se pudo ver su progreso.

-Estuvo mejor que antes, no te parece?- dijo el joven delantero.

-No lo creo.- dijo Goenji sorprendiendo a Toramaru.- Tiger Drive es demasiado lento. Es por eso que no puede tener suficiente velocidad.

-Goenji esta mas intenso de lo habitual.- comento Hijikata.

-Si...- dijo Endou.

Los dos chicos iban a volver a intentar la técnica, pero llego el entrenador Hibiki en busca de Goenji, ya que el padre de Natsumi quería hablar con el. Yuri noto que se marchaba, así que dejo lo que estaba haciendo y los siguio.

En la oficina del presidente...

-Me mando a llamar?- pregunto Goenji.

-Si... Tu padre llamo. El quiere que te retires de Inazuma Japan.- dijo el señor Raimon. Yuri, que escuchaba a través de la puerta, abrió los ojos como platos.

-Para que yo pueda llegar a ser medico, no?- dijo el pelicrema sin sorprenderse.

-Si, El quiere eso para que puedas ir al extranjero a Alemania al mismo tiempo que para sus estudios de pre-medicina.

-Al igual que el.- dijo Goenji con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Tu padre también ha dicho que tu y el han estado discutiendo sobre este tema durante un tiempo.- el muchacho bajo la mirada.

-Goenji.- lo llamo Hibiki.- Como te sientes al respecto?

-Sin importar como me sienta, no creo que cambie la decisión de mi padre. Esa es mi respuesta.- dijo el delantero. Yuri al otro lado de la puerta no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Goenji? Rendirse?

-No...- murmuro la chica sin poder evitar dejar escapar unas lagrimas. Eso era demasiado para ella. Así que se marcho.

El entrenador Kudou ya le había mencionado el tema, pero ella no fue capaz de creerle. Si el delantero estaba en esa situación... Le habría contado, no? Pero se había equivocado... El si se iba a marchar al extranjero.

Volviendo a la oficina del presidente...

-Odio decir esto, pero el si tu tutor se siente asi, no podemos ir contra sus peticiones.- dijo el presidente.

La tristeza que sentía Goenji salió a flote mostrándose en su rostro. Al salir vio como sus amigos seguían entrenando. Al bajar a la cancha paso junto a Kazemaru, Aki y Haruna, quienes estaban en la banca.

-Goenji-san!- dijo Haruna. Los tres presentes se voltearon a ver al delantero.

-El presidente quería verte?- pregunto Kazemaru.- Que paso?

-No fue nada.- respondió sin muchos animos.

-Goenji-kun.- dijo Aki.- No te ves muy feliz.

-Eso no es cierto.- respondió con la misma expresión en el rostro.

-Si tu lo dices...- dijo la chica.

-Bueno! La finales de las preliminares están cerca!- dijo Kazemaru quitándose la toalla de los hombros.- Vamos a volver a la practica!

-Si.- dijo Goenji mientras seguía al peliceleste hacia la cancha.

-Den lo mejor de si!- dijo Haruna y luego miro en todas direcciones.- Y Yuri-sempai?

-No lo se.- dijo la otra chica también mirando por todas partes.- Hace un buen rato que no la veo.

0-0-0-0-0

Al día siguiente Toramaru y Goenji seguían practicando su nueva técnica, a pesar de que el entrenamiento había terminado hace un buen rato. Endou les daba ánimos como buen capitán que era, Toramaru recibió de buena manera los ánimos de su capitán, pero Goenji se mostró muy desanimado, sorprendiendo al castaño.

Ambos siguieron entrenando y al no lograr su tiro, Goenji se mostró notoriamente molesto, sorprendiendo a Toramaru, no era normal ver esa expresión de desesperación en el rostro del pelicrema.

-Goenji-san...- dijo Toramaru, El delantero relajo su postura. El pequeño se armo de valor para enfrentarlo.- Siquiera quiere hacer esto?- mostrando su molestia, esto sorprendió al mayor.- No se esta centrando en absoluto! Se comporta muy extraño! No esta actuando como el Goenji-san que yo admiro!

-Simplemente no vas a la par conmigo.- respondió sin alterarse.

-Eso no es cierto! Esta convinacion no esta funcionando porque es la concentración la que esta fallando!

-QUE!- dijo Goenji perdiendo la paciencia.

-Sucedió algo?- la expresión de Goenji cambio a una de tristeza ante la pregunta.

-Déjalo Toramaru-kun.- dijo una voz junto a ellos. Yuri se estaba acercando a ellos.- No te va a contar nada. Nunca lo hace, ni siquiera con sus amigos.- dijo cruzándose de brazos y escupiendo esas palabras como si fueran veneno. Esto sorprendió a los dos muchachos.- Si vas a culpar a Toramaru-kun por que no funciona la técnica, tal vez no deberías realizarla.

-Tu que sabes.- dijo Goenji perdiendo la paciencia. **(yo: Oh no, aquí va otra discusión) **

-TE CONOZCO! Por si no lo recuerdas! YO TA HE REALIZADO TECNICAS CONVINADA CONTIGO!- dijo la chica comenzando a gritar. Toramaru comenzó a ponerse nervioso en medio de esa discusión. Yuri noto eso, así que agacho la cabeza y comenzó a murmurar.- Se que no te estas concentrando para nada y eso no es típico de ti. Algo importante debió sucederte para que estés así, no?

Entonces Goenji capto la indirecta, la chica se había enterado de su situación con su padre. Después de eso la chica se marcho.

0-0-0-0-0

Fuku-san le había ido a entregar la ropa limpia a Goenji al campamento a petición de el. La mujer mostró su preocupación por el chico.

-El maestro solía ir a sus juegos cuando era niño a animarlo junto con su madre antes de que muriera.- dijo la mujer recordando los tiempos en los que Goenji había iniciado recién a jugar partidos de fútbol.- Tanto el señor como la señora decían que tenían talento para el fútbol y estaban tremendamente felices por ello. Pero... Después de la muerte de la señora, fue cuando el señor se convirtió en una persona completamente diferente. Y después Yuuka-chan había tenido un accidente para ver su fútbol, que lo empeoro aun mas.- decía Fuku-san, provocando que los ojos del delantero se cristalizaran.

"El maestro no te odia, Shuuya-san. El solo quiere que usted sea un buen medico. Simplemente no puedo soportar ver esta brecha entre usted y el maestro por mas tiempo... No piensa mal de su padre, verdad?"

-No estoy molesto con el.- respondió el chico.- Yo solo quería jugar fútbol... Hasta ayer.- esto sorprendió a Fuku-san.- Pero ya me compuse.

Recordó como esa tarde, después de su discusión con Yuri, había logrado concentrarse en el entrenamiento. El tiro había tenido su fuerza total, la única falla fue que el tiro choco contra el poste de la portería. Ambos estaban pasmados al ver que casi habían logrado realizar el tiro a la perfección. Habían logrado sincronizarse.

-Ese fue el momento en que tome finalmente mi decisión.- dijo Goenji volviendo a la realidad.

Tomo la bolsa que Fuku-san le había traído y se despidió.

Al día siguiente se dirigió al hospital para hablar con su padre y le suplico que lo dejara jugar en las finales de las preliminares de Asia. Después se comprometía a dejar el fútbol e ir a estudiar a Alemania. Su padre acepto. El chico salió de la oficina y cuando pasaba por la sala de espera se sorprendió al escuchar como decían el nombre de Hibiki. Ahí vio a su ex entrenador ponerse de pie.

-Entrenador Hibiki...- murmuro el pelos de punta.

* * *

**Ojalá les haya gustado^^**

**Me querrán matar por la relación de subida y bajada entre Goenji y Yuri, pero... es lo que hay :P**

**Dejen sus reviews por favor!**

**BYE**


	49. Entrenamiento en el barro

**HOOLA!**

**Como estas? Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios ^^**

**Y Jerry-san, tienes razon, una relacion tranquila entre estos dos seria aburrida. :P**

**Aqui les dejo el capitulo 49**

**Ojala lo disfruten!**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, a excepción de Yuri, Hiroshi, Kaede y otros personajes que ire mencionando a su debido tiempo, asi como como las tecnicas especiales de dichos personajes.**

* * *

_Entrenamiento en el barro_

Como siempre, los muchachos de Inazuma Japan entrenaban por la mañana. Todos los chicos daban lo mejor de si, de hecho, se podia ver el notorio mejoramiento del juego de Tobitaka. Hijikata y Fubuki seguian practicando su nueva técnica con Endou, no se veía nada especial en ella, pero al menos el peliplateado ya no recibía el balón con la cara o lo pateaba fuera de la portería. En cambio Toramaru y Goenji practicaban su técnica combinada con Tachimukai. El tiro tenia suficiente fuerza, pero el tiro paso por arriba de la porteria. Toramaru se mostro preocupado por la actitud del pelicrema.

Todos los muchachos descansaban y bebían agua.

-Parece que estan puliendo bien las cosas.- dijo Kidou a Hijikata y a Fubuki.

-Si, ya esta casi lista.- dijo Hijikata.- Verdad, Fubuki?

-Si.- dijo el peliplateado asintiendo.

-Una vez que esta técnica este completa, definitivamente va a aumentar nuestro poder de puntuación!- exclamo Endou.

Por otro lado Goenji miraba pensativo a Toramaru.

-"Debo igualar el ritmo de Toramaru. Pero si lo hago, el tiro perderá poder"- pensaba el delantero estrella. Luego se sorprende al sentir un objeto frío en contacto con su mejilla. Al voltearse, ve que era Yuri, que apoyaba una botella contra la mejilla del chico. La chica le sonrió dulcemente, pero sin muchos animos.- Gracias.- murmuro mientras tomaba la botella. Yuri abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero la volvió a cerrar al escuchar a Aki.

-Endou-kun!- lo llamaba la chica corriendo hacia el con un sobre en la mano.-Hay una carta para ti!

-No tiene remitente?- pregunto el delantero al tener el sobre entre sus manos.

-Me pregunto de quien sera.- dijo Kurimatsu.

-Bueno, sin es para Endou, no puede ser una admiradora.- dijo Tsunami.

-Es mas probable que reciba una Endou-kun que tu.- dijo Yuri en defensa de su capitan. Kogure se rio ante el comentario. El surfista solo la fulmino con la mirada. Pero su atención se volvió a Endou al escuchar a Aki.

-Que pasa?- Endou estaba palarizado.

-Esta carta...- balbuceo el portero. Kurimatsu y Tachimukai se acercaron y se sorprendieron al ver la carta.

-Esa escritura!- exclamo Tachimukai.

-Es la misma de la libreta del capitán!- dijo Kurimatsu.

-Eso significa que... esta carta es de Daisuke?- pregunto Kidou sin alterarse.

-Pero eso es imposible.- dijo Yuri poniendo su mano en su barbilla en forma de reflexión.

-Yuri tiene razón. El abuelo de Endou murió hace años.- dijo Kazemaru.

-Que es lo que dice?- pregunto Aki.

-"Te espero en la parte superior"- leyó el castaño.

-Eso se refiere a la parte superior del FFI?- pregunto Haruna.

-Eso significaría que el abuelo de Endou-kun estaría relacionado con uno de los equipos nacionales participantes.- dijo Yuri al lado de Kidou.

-Tal vez sea una trampa.- dijo Megane.

-Una trampa?- dijeron todos.

-Con el fin de asustar a Endou-kun, uno de esos equipos pudo intencionalmente falsificar la letra de su abuelo...- dijo Megane, acabando con la paciencia de Tachimukai.

-Eso es imposible!- grito el joven portero.- He visto muchas veces la libreta! Esa es la letra del abuelo de Endou-san, no hay duda!

-T-Tachimukai... Entonces dejame preguntarte...Como una persona muerta puede enviar una carta?

Mientras estos dos discutían, Endou reflexionaba respecto a la supuesta carta de su abuelo. Mientras el capitán tomaba una decisión, varios del equipo intentaban retener a Tachimukai y a Megane.

-Bueno, no tiene sentido preocuparse por el.- dijo el capitán, deteniendo la discusión en el acto.- Si hay algun tipo de error en esta carta, entonces que se le va a hacer? Si es real, entonces vamos a su encuentro en el Torneo Mundia FFI! Ademas de eso, tenemos que entrenar! Vamos a concentrarnos en la final!- dijo comenzando a correr a la cancha.

El entrenamiento continuo, pero a pesar de la imagen tan positiva que le habia mostrado a su equipo hace un rato habia desaparecido y la habia remplazado una expresion pensativa. Su abuelo estaba vivo?

Por la noche fue a consultarle al entrenador Hibiki sobre la carta. El hombre le contesto que se creia que su abuelo si estaba vivo, pero la informacion no era clara. Solo eran rumores de que habia un hombre muy parecido a Daisuke.

De regreso al campamento, Endou se encontro con Goenji en la cancha junto al rio.

-Goenji!- grito el portero mientras se acercaba corriendo al delantero.

-Endou.- dijo el pelicrema sujetando el balon.

-Todavia estas entrenando.- dijo el castaño. Pero se callo al ver la expresion de su amigo.

-Que pasa?

-Nada...- luego miro las zapatillas del delantero y noto que estaban muy gastadas.- Muy bien, entrenare contigo!

-Lo siento, Endou.- dijo sin verlo a la cara.- He terminado la practica.- Se acerco a la banca y guardo el balon en su bolso.

-Que sucede?- prgunto el capitan sin dejar de notar la expresion del chico. Sorprendiendolo.

-No es nada.

-Ah. Entonces esta bien.- Goenji se dispuso a retirarse, pero mientras subia las escaleras se arrempintio y se volteo a ver a su amigo.

-Endou...

0-0-0-0-0

-Tu vas a... dejar el futbol?- pregunt Endou sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Ambos chicos estaban sentados en el pasto.

-Despues de la final para Asia, voy a estudiar en Alemania para convertirme en un medico.- explico Goenji.

-E-Espera un momento, Goenji. Estudiar en Alemania, ahora? Por que haces esto?- lo ultimo lo dijo algo molesto.

-Mi padre me dijo que lo hiciera hace mucho tiempo.- dijo su amigo sin alterarse.- El queria que dejara el futbo, antes y que dedicara mas tiempo a mis estudios.- Endou se puso de pie y se puso en frente de el.

-A pesar de ello! Por que ahora? Si ganamos el proximo partido, podemos ir al torneo mundial! Llegaremos a jugar contra el mundo! Y el te quiere prohibir jugar? Por que ahora? Por que ahora en este preciso momento?- dijo sin paciencia alguna. Al ver que Goenji desviaba la mirada apoyo sus dos manos en los hombros del delantero.- Goenji!- el chico no dijo nada. Su labio temblo.- Le ocurrio algo a tu padre a causa del futbol?- habia acertado, Goenji abrio los ojos.- Es que acaso... es por eso que el quiere que salga de enmediato y estudies en Alemania? Es eso, Goenji? GOENJI!- dijo comenzando a agitar al otro chico.

-Ya esoty decidido.- dijo mirandolo a los ojos. Endou lo solto atonito. Goenji tomo su bolso y se marcho.

-Decidido? Estas bien con eso? Con dejar el futbol?- dijo Endou.- Estas realmente bien con eso!

-Lo siento, Endou.- dijo marchandose finalmente.

0-0-0-0-0

Ya en el campamento, Endou estaba en la oficina del entrenador. Yuri estaba acompañando al hombre en ese momento discutiendo cosas de los entrenamientos, asi que presencion las peticiones del castaño.

-Por favor entrenador, preguntele a el tambien! Pregunte al padre de Goenji si le permite venir con nosotros para jugar en el Torneo Mundial FFI! Entrenador!- exclamo al ver que no le respondian.

-Endou-kun...- dijo Yuri tratando de que se calmara.

-Es una situacion dificil.- dijo Kudou, sorprendiendo a Endou. El hombre se volteo en su silla a verlo.- Su padre inicialmente a solicitado que Goenji ni siquiera entre en el proximo partido.

-Al parecer Goenji-kun consigio convencer a su padre pata que lo dejara participar en las finales de Asia.- dijo Yuri mirando el piso. Endou se sorprendia de lo enterada que estaba la rubia de la situacion.

0-0-0-0-0

Al dia siguiente el ambiente estaba mas tenso. Goenji no dejaba de regañar a Toramaru por el fallo de la trayectoria de su tiro.

Por la tarde Endou fue a reflexionar sobre la situacion de su amigo a la Torre de Metal, donde se puso a recordar todos los buenos momentos que habia tenido con el pelicrema.

0-0-0-0-0

Todos estaban reunidos en el primer piso, preparandose para el entrenamiento. En eso llega corriendo Megane gritando, seguido por Yuri, quien a diferencia de el, bajo las escaleras tranquilamente.

-El oponente final se ha decidido!- dijo el de lentes.

-Hoy ha sido Corea contra Arabia Saudita en el partido de semifinales, no?- dijo Hijikata.

-Entonces, quien gano?- pregunto Kazemaru.

-Quien creen que fue?- dijo Megane haciendo brillar sus lentes.

-Ah! A quien le importa! Solo tienes que decirnos ya!- grito Tsunami perdiendo la paciencia y asustando a Megane.

-Fue Corea.- dijo Yuri tranquilamente con los brazos cruzados aun en las escaleras.- Por una victoria de 4-0.- Todos miraron sorprendidos a la rubia.

-Ya veo, Corea, eh?- dijo Kidou interesado.

-Como era de esperarse de los favoritos del campeonato.- dijo Aki.

-No vamos a retroceder! No importa quien sea!- exclamo Tsunami.

Goenji puso una expresion seria, la cual no paso desapercibida por Endou.

-Endou!- dijo Kazemaru. Cuando el castaño se volteo vio a todo el quipo reunido mirandolo con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Endou se golpeo ambas mejillas para reaccionar.

-Si! Ahora que sabemos, vamos a empezar a practicar nuestras tecnicas!

-No sera necesario.- dijo el entrenador Kudou tras ellos. Todos se voltearon a verlo sorprendidos, a excepcion de Yuri, quien ya sabia lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

0-0-0-0-0

Ya en la cancha de futbol...

-Para los tres dias previos a la final, practicaran aqui.- dijo el entrenador al frente de Inazuma Japan con Yuri a su derecha.

Todos miraban sorprendidos la cancha. En vez de la firme tierra a la que estaban acostumbrados, lo habia remplazado una cancha de lodo y Kurimatsu se encargo de comprobarlo metiendo el dedo.

-Que significa esto? Entrenar en barro..- dijo Kidou.

-No deberiamos entrenar nuestra formacion y nuestras tecnicas Hissatsu?- pregunto Kazemaru.- La combinación de Fubuki y Hijikata esta casi completa.- Los dos chicos ya mencionados asintieron.

-No habra necesidad de que las practiquen.- dijo Yuri con su tipica pose.

-Pero Yuri!- exclamo Endou.

-Hagan lo que les digo.- dijo el entrenador Kudou.- Wue hacen? Dense prisa!- dijo al notar que que nadie estaba dispuesto a meterse al barro. Tachimukai, Kogure y Kurimatsu intercambiaron miradas temerosas.

Todos se sorprendieron que alguien pasaba al frente con un balon en mano y se metia sin dudar en el barro. Se trataba de Goenji.

-Goenji-san!- exclamo Haruna.

El chico al dejar caer el balon al barro le salpico la playera. Luego comenzo a correr junto al balon. Endou no lo penso ni un segundo mas y se metio al barro junto a Goenji. El capitan le llamo la atencion a su amigo y este le dio un pase Despues de eso comenzo a correr a la porteria a la espera de que el castaño lo siguiera.

-"El que esta sufriendo mas con no jugar... es Goenji"- penso Endou y luego miro en la direccion en la que se encontraba Yuri y recordo la pequeña conversacion que habian tenido ambos.

_Flashback..._

_Ambos estaban en el pasillo despues de salir de la oficina del entrenador Kudou._

_-Endou-kun... comprendo muy bien como te sientes, pero!- comenzo a decir la chica, pero el castaño comenzo a hablar._

_-No puedo entender como es que Goenji sea capaz de dejar el futbol...- se lamentaba el chico._

_-No comprendes la situacion.- dijo la rubia, sorprendiendo a Endou.- Yo tampoco lo comprendi en un principio y me moleste mucho al enterarme, pero... entre nosotros... puedo asegurarte que Goenji-kun es el que mas sufre._

_Endou se sorprendio mucho ante las palabras de la chica. Tenia toda la razon. El delantero tendria que abandonar el deporte que tanto amaba._

_Fin Flashback..._

-"Todo lo que le queda ahora, lo esta arriesgando por jugar la final"- penso Endou. Luego pateo el balon hacia Goenji y comenzo a correr junto a el.

El resto miraba sorprendidos a los dos amigos.

-Kidou!- dijo Kazemaru.

-Si... Vamos a ir tambien!- dijo el estratega al resto del equipo y comenzo a correr hacia la cancha de barro seguido por el resto de los muchachos.

Habia que admitir que sus movimientos eran algo torpes en el barro, mas de uno de cayo, entre ellos Midorikawa, lo que le causo gracia a Yuri.

Tsunimi corria hacia donde estaba Endou y se dispuso a disparar, pero no vio volar al balon hacia la porteria, ya que no le habia atinado al esferico. Kazemaru perdia el balon mientras corria, ya que no podia moverse bien. Entonces llegaron Toko y Rika, quienes se pararon tras Yuri, la cual estaba sentada en la banca en forma india escribiendo en un cuaderno. Habia que admitir que ambas chicas estaban sorprendidas por el tipo de entrenamiento.

-Ahora es un campo de barro, eh?- dijo Toko.

-Seguro que el entrenador ideo otra manera extraña para practicar.- dijo Rika mirando a Kudou.

-No jusguen antes de ver los resultados.- dijo Yuri sin quitar la mirada de su cuaderno., el cual tenia lleno de anotaciones.

-Como puedes estar tran tranquila?- quizo saber Rika.

-Le tengo fe a este equipo.- dijo mirando hacia la cancha mientras sonreia.

Los chicos no dejaban de caerse al barro, cubriendose de el, de hecho, Kabeyama y Tsunami terminaron como muñecos de nueve, pero en vez de nieve, barro.

-No puedo seguir viendo.- dijo Rika apoyando su mano en su frente.

0-0-0-0-0

Al dia siguiente seguian con el entrenamiento y habia que admitir que habian mejorado mucho. Habian encontrado la clave para hacerse pases, lanzar el balon hacia arriba y no dejar que tocara el suelo. Fubuki recibio el balon con el pecho y se lo dio a Toramaru. Al recibirlo tambien con el pecho, se lo dio a Goenji antes de que Tsunami se lo quitara. El pelicrema le dio un cabezazo. Kurimatsu estaba siendo bloqueado por Kogure, pero le da un pase a Midorikawa, el cual lanza a la porteria. Tachimukai logra detener el tiro sin resvalarse.

-Ellos estan haciendolo mejor de lo que esperaba.- dijo Toko, luego se volteo a ver a su rubia amiga.- Debo admitir que tenias razon Yuri.- la italiana solo sonrio.

Pero hablo muy pronto. Midorikawa paso al frente de las chicas, que estaban en la banca, y se resvalo cayendo en el barro. Toko y Yuri lo miraron con una gora en la cabeza. Mientras Kabeyama y Tsunami discutian por el pase muy lejano del grandote, lo que provoco que le cayera lodo a la cara del surfista, Rika pensaba en el fin al que queria llegar el entrenador con ese entrenamiento.

Goenji salto y lanzo con todas sus fuerzas a la porteria, pero Endou se encargo de detener el tiro. Ambos chicos estuvieron un buen rato haciendo lo mismo. Se podia sentir el sentimiento que transmitia el pelicrema con cada tiro.

Despues del entrenamiento, aunque todos se quedaron entrenando un rato mas, todos salieron del barro.

-Yuri-chan!- dijo Fubuki con voz cantarina, causandole un escalofrio a la rubia.- Dame un abrazo.- La chica, que le estaba entregando una botella de agua a Hijikata, se volteo bruscamente a ver a su amigo.

-Ni se te ocurra Fubuki-kun!- dijo ella comenzando a retroceder de espaldas.

-Por favor, solo quiero un abrazo de mi mejor amiga.- dijo el peliplateado comenzando a avanzar hacia ella con los brazos extendidos.

-Te lo advierto.- dijo, pero fue muy tarde, Fubuki corrio hacia ella y la sujeto entre sus brazos embarrandola de lodo.- FUBUKI SHIROU! SUELTAME.- pero el chico no le hizo caso, ademas, ya estaba embarrada gracias a el.- Baka.- y luego lo empujo al barro.

-OYE!- dijo sentandose en el barro con la cara cubierta de lodo y con una mirada infantil.

-Te lo adverti.- dijo con los brazos de jarra. Luego pega un grito al sentir como la empujan al barro al lado de Fubuki. Al mirar a su atacante ve a Midorikawa.- MIDORIKAWA!- grito y en un rapido movimiento, agarro la mano del peliverde, quien le salian lagrimas de la risa, y lo tiro al barro.

Yuri le undio la cabeza a Midorikawa en el barro y cuando salio no pudo acuantar la risa, pero se callo al sentir como Fubuki le echaba un monton de lodo en su cabeza y comenzaba a escurrir por su largo cabello. Despues de esa accion la chica se tiro encima del peliplateado. El resto miraba la pequeña guerra entre los tres chicos con una gota en la cabeza. Aunque Midorikawa y Yuri no lo admitieran, se habian hecho muy buenos amigos.

Goenji miraba con una pequeña sonrisa a la rubia, quien sonreia y se reia junto a los dos muchachos. Le doleria mucho tener que dejarla a ella y a sus amigos.

0-0-0-0-0

Por la tarde Endou fue al hospital a suplicarle al padre de Goenji que accediera a dejar que su hijo siguiera jugando al deporte que tanto amaba con una exagerada reverencia, pero el hombre solo se excuso con que estaba apurado, asi que paso al lado de Endou sin decirle nada mas que eso y se retiro. El portero temblaba del coraje que sentia, por que ese hombre no era capaz de escucharlo?

0-0-0-0-0

Por la noche estaban todos reunidos en el comedor, bueno, todos menos Goenji y Endou, que al parecer fueron a entrenar a la cancha junto al rio, y Yuri, quien se estaba dando una ducha para quitarse el lodo del cabello.

-No crees que te excediste un poco?- le pregunto Fubuki a Midorikawa, quien estaba sentado con las manos en la nuca y una expresion muy relajada.

-No..- dijo, pero su expresion tranquila cambio a una nerviosa al escuchar abrirse la puerta.

Era Yuri, quien tenia una toalla en mano secandose su largo cabello rubia. La chica no lucia anfadada, al contrario, lucia radiante. La italiana se acerco a Fubuki y a Midorika, el ultimo esperaba que lo golpearan el la nuca y se preparaba para el golpe, pero se sorpendio al sentir el contacto de los labios de Yuri en su mejilla. La chica tambien beso la mejilla de Fubuki, pero le dio un abrazo por atras, pasando sus brazos por su cuello.

-Me animaron el dia, gracias.- dijo la chica.

Por la puerta entraron Goenji y Endou, los cuales lucian como si hubieran estado entrenando. La expresion de Yuri cambio a un mas triste al ver al delantero, y eso pudieron notarlo Fubuki y Midorikawa.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Todos estaban reunidos en frente de la entrada de la Secundaria Raimon. La Caravana Relampago estaba estacionada ahi.

-Donde esta el entrenador y Fuyukka-san?- pregunto Haruna.

-Se fueron adelante, hacia el estadio.- respondio Aki.- Solo falta Yuri-chan.

Todos los muchachos estaban en frente del vehiculo con una sonrisa en sus rostros. En eso divisan a la rubia correr hacia ellos.

-Llegas tarde.- dijo Tsunami tratando de reprenderla en forma paternal.

-Callate que pase casi una hora intentando que te despertara tu y Hijikata. Merezco algo de credito.- dijo la rubia respirando entrecortadamente.

-Entonces todo el mundo esta aui! Vamos a salir a la cabeza!- exclao Endou.

Todos subieron en la Caravana Relampago. Yuri se sento en medio de Fubuki y Kidou en los asientos de la primera fila. Todos iban bien en el camino, hasta que el señor Furukabu frena bruscamento, provocando que todos los muchachos intente sostenerse de sus asientos como pusieron. Yuri se aferro a Fubuki y este paso su brazo por su espalda en una forma protectora. Toramaru, que tenia un balon en sus manos, se aferro a el. Haruna y Aki se abrazaban entre si. Endou hizo lo posible por no golpearse la cara contra el asiento del frente.

Yuri se quito rapidamente el cinturo, al mismo tiempo que Aki. La peliverde fue a preguntarle lo que pasaba al señor Furukabu lo que sucedia, mientras que Yuri se aseguraba de que todos estuvieran bien.

El anciano señalaba con el dedo indice a la calle, donde estaba el chico que habia atacado a Fuyukka y a Yuri hacia unos dias. Esta vez con otros subordinados a su mando. Todos se amontonaron en la ventana a ver lo que sucedia. Yuri puso una expresion de rabia al ver a ese muchacho. Si no se quitaban del camino, Inazuma Japan no podria llegar a tiempo al partido.

* * *

**Hasta aqui el cap!**

**Ojala les guste! A mi me gusto la parte de la guerra de lodo ^-^**

**Que piensan? Creen que a veces Fubuki es algo sobreprotector con Yuri?**

**Por favor, dejen reviews!**

**Cuidense, BYE!**


	50. La despedida de un amor

**HOLA A TODOS!**

**Aquí les traigo el capitulo numero 50 de mi fic!**

**Primero quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído mi fic durante todo este tiempo y también quiero agradecer a Jerry-san, quien a estado apoyándome desde el primer cap. de este proyecto.**

**GRACIAS!**

**Como ya llevo 50 capitulo, he decidido que este capitulo sea algo especial, algo que se que a la mayoría de ustedes les va a gustar, tal vez no sea muy extenso, pero si se que les va a llegar al corazón.**

**Bueno... sin mas preámbulos les dejo aqui el cap. 50.**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, a excepción de Yuri, Hiroshi, Kaede y otros personajes que iré mencionando a su debido tiempo, así como las técnicas especiales de los ya mencionados personajes.**

_La despedida de un amor_

-Ha sido un tiempo, Tobitaka-sempai!- dijo el chico sobre su bicicleta burlonamente.

-Karuso!- dijo enfadado el chico asomándose por la ventana.- Que diablos estas haciendo aquí?

-He oído que estas dirigiendo a un partido importante en este momento.- Por lo tanto, he venido a animarlo. Mira, incluso los chicos con los que he trabajado en el pasado están aquí.- dijo señalando a los chicos que estaban tras el.

Endou salió de la Caravana Relámpago acompañado por Tobitaka, Tsunami y Hijikata.

-Por favor, salgan del camino.- dijo el capitán de Inazuma Japan.- Hay que darse prisa al estadio!

-Eeeh? De verdad va a ahuyentar a los amigos que han venido hasta aquí para apoyarle, Sempai?- dijo Karuso.

-Que apoyo? Estas siendo mas que parasitos repugnantes!- dijo Tsunami molesto arremangándose las mangas con el puño en alto.

-Cuidado! Si te metes en una pelea, se te va a suspender de participar en el torneo final.- dijo Karuso con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tsunami cayo en cuenta de ese detalle.

-Kuso...- maldijo el surfista retrocediendo un paso.

-Parece que van a hacer todo lo posible para impedirnos llegar al estadio.- dijo Megane apareciendo en la puerta del vehículo junto a Haruna.

-Si no hacemos algo pronto, el partido se iniciara sin nosotros.- dijo Hijikata.

El resto observaba preocupados por las ventanas de la caravana. Yuri temblaba del coraje que sentía en esos momentos.

-Maldito sinvergüenza!- grito la rubia perdiendo la paciencia mientras se bajaba del vehículo. Iba a romperle la cara a ese tipo, pero se detuvo al escuchar hablar a Tobitaka.

-Es tiempo para mi decir adiós, muchachos.- Endou se sorprendió y se volteo a verlo bruscamente. El chico no le hizo caso y avanzo.- Por favor, vaya, capitán. Voy a poner fin a estos chicos. Yo he traído este problema en primer lugar. No puedo poner todos los sueños de todos a la basura solo por esto!

-De verdad quieres pelear?- dijo entre risas Karuso.

-Si.- Tobitaka iba a avanzar hacia el, pero Endou lo detuvo sujetándolo por el hombro.

-No lo hagas, Tobitaka.- dijo el castaño.

-Voy a estar bien. Puedo manejar a estos tipos solo...

-No es eso lo que quiero decir. Vas a venir al partido con nosotros!- esto sorprendió al pelimorado.-No podemos dejar a una sola persona atras! Es que todos juntos conformamos Inazuma Japan.

-Endou...- dijo Goenji desde la caravana, sorprendido por lo que acaba de decir su amigo.

-Que hermosa amistad. Vamos a destruir toda su amistad en pedazos!- grito Karuso y todos sus subordinados se preparaban para atacar, pero Yuri grito.

-COBARDE!- chillo la rubia, sorprendiendo a sus amigos y molestando al pelirrosa.- No puedes enfrentarte a alguien sin que alguien se manche las manos por ti, eh?- avanzo hacia el mientras hablaba. Karuso solo perdía la paciencia cada vez mas y apretaba los puños con ira.- Un cobarde, eso es lo que eres. No estas ni cerca de ser un hombre.- dijo la chica en frente de el.

-CALLATE!- grito Karuso y planto su mano en la mejilla de Yuri, golpeándola y tirándola al piso.

-YURI!- gritaron Goenji y Fubuki al mismo tiempo mientras reaccionaban a bajar de la Caravana Relámpago para ayudar a la chica.

Al llegar junto a ella, Endou y Tobitaka intentaban levantarla mientras que esta solo tocaba su mejilla con una mano, mientras miraba a Karuso con una mirada llena de odio y rencor.

-Maldito.- dijo Goenji perdiendo la paciencia, pero estaba consciente de que no podía hacer nada. Yuri, ya de pie, fue rodeada por los brazos de Fubuki en forma protectora.

Karuso chasqueo los dedos y al hacerlo, los cuatro muchachos que hacían de esclavos suyos se pusieron al ataque, pero en eso aparecen cuatro chicos montados en patinetas.

-Parece que lo logramos.- dijo un chico pelirrojo que tenia el mismo peinado que Tobitaka.

-S-Suzume?- dijo el ya mencionado sin poder creer lo que veía.

-Tobitaka-san! Deja esto a nosotros!- dijo el chico.

-No dejaremos que Karuso se salga con la suya haciendo lo que quiera.- dijo un castaño al lado izquierdo de Suzume.

-Por favor, valla, Tobitaka-san!- dijo el líder de los cuatro. Luego recordó como había conocido a Tobitaka, gracias a el, se había salvado de la paliza de su vida.- Usted debe apresurarse! No puede llegar tarde para el partido!

-Suzume...

-Por favor, no mate nuestros sueños. Es nuestro sueño de hacer brillar, Tobitaka-san! Usted debe volar! Para el mundo!

Gracias a esos cuatro chicos, la Caravana Relámpago tuvo el camino libre para dirigirse a toda velocidad al estadio.

El entrenador Kudou esperaba al equipo a la entrada del estadio acompañado por su hija, Fuyukka, la cual se mostraba preocupada por la demora de los muchachos. La chica se alegro al ver llegar a la caravana, la cual freno justo frente a ellos y de ella salieron todos los muchachos rápidamente. Endou se disculpo por la demora.

-Cada uno aquí? A continuación vamos nosotros!- dijo Kudou.

-HAI!

Mientras los chicos se preparaban, Aki comenzó a limpiar la mejilla golpeada de Yuri, la chica le insistía por milésima vez que no era nada, pero la otra muchacha creía que era necesario limpiarla.

-Aki... por favor... AH!- grito al final mientras se sujetaba la mejilla con fuerza.- ARDE! Que diablos me echaste?

-Alcohol.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa mostrando una botella y un algodón.

-Te agradezco todo esto, pero por favor...- dejo de hablar al ver que los muchachos salían uno a uno del camarín. Entonces vio al que buscaba, Goenji.

La chica iba a acercarse a el, pero este lo hizo antes, eso si, acompañado por Fubuki. Ambos mostraban preocupación en sus rostros.

-Te encuentras bien?- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, lo cual le causo gracia a Aki.

-Tranquilos, estoy bien.- respondió y luego se quedo mirando a Goenji a los ojos. Después de un rato miro a Fubuki intentando decirle algo con la mirada. El peliplateado capto y se llevo a Aki con el.

Solo estaban ellos dos en el pasillo. Yuri comenzó a juguetear con con sus manos nerviosa, mientras que Goenji la miraba impasible.

-Si no tienes nada que decir, me voy.- dijo el delantero disponiéndose a marcharse, pero Yuri lo detuvo sujetándole la parte trasera de su playera con una mano.

-Por favor, no te vallas.- dijo la chica hundiendo su rostro en la espalda del chico.

Goenji se volteo a verla y pudo ver que lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-No me dejes sola... no de nuevo...- dijo, sorprendiendo al pelicrema.- No se si mi corazón podría aguantar un abandono mas. En mi vida, la gente que es importante para mi, suele alejarse siempre de mi, de una forma u otra. Me aterra la idea de abandono.

Fubuki escuchaba la conversación desde la entrada a la cancha y entristeció al escuchar a su amiga decir eso. Ella ya le había explicado la situación de Goenji, pero este no había sido capaz de aconsejarle en nada, ni siquiera en articular una palabra.

-Eres muy importante para mi, yo...- dijo con la mirada fija en el piso, respiro profundo.- Yo...

-Cállate.- murmuro Goenji, provocando que Yuri levantara la mirada para verlo a la cara, asombrada.- No arruines este momento, te lo suplico.

-No puedo!- dijo la chica dejando escapar mas lagrimas que amenazaban con no detenerse.- No lo entiendes? Yo te quiero mucho! No quiero... no quiero que me dejes como lo hiciste en Nara.- dijo desconsolada, pero luego abrió los ojos como platos al sentir como unos fuertes brazos la abrazaban con firmeza.

-Yo no podría dejarte sola... nunca... al menos por elección mía.- dijo y luego apoyo su frente con la frente de la rubia, tenia que inclinar un poco la cabeza, ya que Yuri era algo mas baja que el.

-Mentiroso...

-Cállate..- dijo suplicante.

-Me estas mintiendo...

-Por favor, no lo arruines...

-Ment...- no pudo terminar la oración, ya que el contacto de los labios de Goenji contra los suyos la hicieron callar.

Goenji sujetaba con una mano la nuca de Yuri con firmeza, no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente. Hace tiempo que deseaba con todo su ser volver a probar la dulzura de los labios de la italiana. Ella no se movía, pero tampoco se oponía. Desde que la había besado por primera vez había deseado ese momento, donde sus labios volvían a hacer contacto.

Yuri, mientras tanto, trataba de que su mente no se fuera a quedar en blanco. Los labios de Goenji eran una especie de somnífero que la calmaba totalmente y que al mismo tiempo hacia que su corazón latiera a mil por hora. No era justo para Fidio, pero quizás cuando volvería a ver a Goenji? Y a quien engañaba? Ella deseaba besarlo, tanto como el a ella.

Ambos se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron directo a los ojos.

-Te amo.- dijo Goenji.

-Yo también.- dijo Yuri sin pensar.

Se había dejado llevar por el momento. Un error que quizás le podría costar caro. Pero se preocuparía de ellos después, ahora lo único que le importaba era estar con Goenji. A lo lejos escuchan a Endou llamar al delantero.

-Descuida, Endou-kun! Yo lo busco!- grito Fubuki, demasiado cerca para el gusto de ambos chicos.

El peliplateado apareció al final de la escalera que llevaba a la cancha de juego, Goenji dejo de sujetar a Yuri contra el y comenzó a caminar hacia el chico.

-Viste algo?- pregunto Goenji a Fubuki.

-Ver que?- pregunto el chico con cara de interrogación, al menos eso parecía.

-No, olvídalo. Vamos.- dijo comenzando a correr hacia donde estaban los otros chicos.

Yuri se paro al lado de su amigo y lo miro a la cara, este solo le guiño un ojo. Era como ella suponía, el había visto y escuchado todo. Pero en ese momento no le importo mucho. El peliplateado siguió a Goenji, mientras que Yuri se acerco a las otras muchachas.

Quizás ese seria su ultimo momento intimo y quizás lo ultimo que dijo allí abajo no fue del todo correcto, pero sintió como le quitaban un peso de encima al decirlo.

-"A quien engaño? Lo amo."- pensó Yuri mirando a Goenji, quien en ese momento conversaba con Endou.

_Uno puede tardar una hora en conocer a alguien y solo un dia en enamorarse de ella. Pero tardaría un siglo en olvidarse de ella._

**Hasta aquí el cap!**

**Quizás algo corto, pero lleno de sentimiento.**

**Quería reflejar los sentimientos de estos dos chicos en este capitulo y espero que les halla gustado.**

**Por favor, dejen reviews y díganme que piensan de este cap.**

**Cuídense, BYE!**


	51. Los más fuertes: Fire Dragon 1ra parte

**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews! Me alegra mucho que les gustara el capitulo anterior. Espero que este les guste tanto como el anterior.**

**Aquí les dejo el cap. numero 51!**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, a excepción de Yuri, Hiroshi, Kaede y otros personajes que iré mencionando a su debido tiempo, así como las técnicas especiales de los ya mencionados personajes.**

* * *

_Los mas fuertes: Fire Dragon parte 1_

Entre el publico se podía ver como Toko y Rika habían ido a apoyar a los muchachos en las finales. Yuri las vio y las saludo con la mano. **(yo: han notado que los nombres de estas tres tienen cuatro letras cada uno? XD)**

El entrenador Hibiki también había ido a ver el partido. Los chicos habían hecho un circulo y estaban abrazados entre si.

-Chicos, es la final al fin. Vamos a ganar para ir al mundo!- dijo Endou.

-SI!- gritaron todos levantando puño.

-Todos ustedes parecen estar bien.- dijo una voz tras los muchachos. Al voltearse a ver nadie podía creer de quien se trataba.- Eso lo hace digno para pelear con todas nuestras fuerzas.

-Aphrodi!- exclamo Endou. Tras el rubio aparecieron otros dos conocidos. Burn y Gazzel.

-Por fin llego a verte otra vez.- dijo el peliblanco.

-Llego la final después de tanto tiempo, me estaba aburriendo.

-Gazzel!- exclamo Hiroto atónito.

-Burn! Que están haciendo aquí?- dijo Midorikawa.

-Suzuno Fuusuke.- dijo Aphrodi refiriéndose a Gazzel.- Nagumo Haruya.- refiriéndose a Burn.- Estos son mis compañeros de equipo.- Tras el aparecieron los otros integrantes de Fire Dragon.

-Que ironía.- dijo Yuri de brazos cruzados. Aphrodi solo se volteo a sonreírle.

-Entonces... no puede ser...- dijo Endou.

-Es cierto. Somos el equipo nacional de Corea, Fire Dragon!- dijo el rubio.

-Pero, como?- quiso saber el capitán de Inazuma Japan.

-No es extraño para mi estar seleccionado para el equipo de mi país, verdad?- respondió el ex capitán de Zeus.

-Su país?- dijo Goenji.

-Hemos decidido formar parte de este equipo después de que Aphrodi vino por nosotros.- dijo Nagumo.

-De esta forma llegaríamos a luchar de nuevo.- dijo Suzuno.

-No creas que somos los mismos de antes.- dijo Aphrodi.- Cada uno de nosotros ha pasado por un entrenamiento duro. También, este equipo tiene Chae Chan-soo.- Al decir eso un chico de cabellera negra avanzo hacia delante, era el capitán de Corea.

-Mucho gusto Inazuma Japan. Vamos a tener un buen partido.- dijo el moreno.

-Si.- dijo Endou.

-Pero tengan cuidado. Hay un dragón que esta hambriento en el campo.- dijo Chae Chan-soo mientras se marchaba.

-Es mi idea o eso fue una amenaza?- pregunto Yuri.

-Quien hubiera pensado que Aphrodi y los otros jugarían contra nosotros.- comento Hijikata.

-Pero es Chae Chan-soo al que ustedes deben mirar.- dijo Megane.

-Es increíble realmente?- pregunto Endou al lado de Goenji.

-Tu no lo sabes?- dijo Megane decepcionado.- El es la torre del comando de Corea que tiene maestría completa del campo. Sus estrategias inteligentes se las llama la tactica perfecta, y han aplastado todo tipo de oponentes. En verdad es el mejor estratega de todos los tiempos. Algunas personas lo llaman el Dragon Tamer.

-Increíble...- dijo Endou provocando que todos se voltearan a verlo.- Pero todavía suena divertido.- Todos los presentes sonrieron ante el comentario.- Muy bien, vamos, chicos! Es la final!

-SI!

Todos comenzaron el calentamiento. Goenji miro al publico para poder ver a Yukka acompañada por Fuku-san. Endou se acerco al pelicrema.

-Goenji!- dijo llamándole la atención.- Vamos a ganar, de acuerdo? Sin importar que!- el delantero se puso de pie y choco el puño con el de Endou en forma amistosa.

Hijikata estaba decidido a ganar el partido por Suzume, mientras que Hiroto y Midorikawa estaban decididos a ganarles a Gazzel y a Burn. Por otro lado, Kidou y Yuri miraban preocupados a Fire Dragon.

-Nos estamos enfrentando a algunos chicos problemáticos en este partido.- dijo una voz tras ellos. Al voltearse vieron a Fudou jugar con un balón.- Ah, pero ya que tenemos el mejor juego de estrategia de Japon aquí,- refiriéndose a ellos tres- supongo que vamos a ser tan color de rosa vivo.

-Escucha, Fudou! No podemos ganar este partido a menos que todos nosotros trabajemos en equipo!- dijo Kidou.

-Y que?- dijo Fudou lanzando el balón al aire.- Hoy tampoco voy a estar jugando, no?- luego recibió el balón y lo sujeto con ambas manos.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro si fuera tu.- dijo Yuri con una media sonrisa. El comentario sorprendió a Kidou y a Fudou, pero el ultimo no mostró su sorpresa.

-Haga lo mejor ahí fuera, Kidou-kun.- dijo burlón antes de marcharse.

Endou calentaba con Goenji cuando el entrenador Kudou lo llamo. Después de una corta conversación, Kudou decidió que Endou no tenia ningún uso en ese equipo. El castaño se quedaría en la banca.

Para ese partido Goenji y Fubuki serian delanteros, Kazemaru, Kidou, Hiroto y Midorikawa serian mediocampistas, Tsunami, Hijikata, Kabeyama y Tobitaka serian defensas y por ultimo, Tachimukai seria portero. Kidou seria el capitán de Inazuma Japan para ese partido. Todo el publico estaba atónito por que Endou no jugaría en el partido. Este estaba sentado en el banquillo al lado de Yuri sin despegar la mirada de la cancha.

El partido estaba a punto de comenzar.

-Vamos, Fubuki.- dijo Goenji.

-Si.- dijo el peliplateado.

El silbato sonó y Goenji le dio el balón a Fubuki. Aphrodi iba directo hacia el, pero Kidou le dice que tire a la derecha, realizando asi u pase para Kazemaru, quien lo recibe perfectamente. Goenji y Fubuki avanzaban a la par, mientras que tras ellos iban Hiroto y Midorikawa. Kazemaru realiza un pase al verse bloqueado. Con una señal de Chae Chan-soo, dos jugadores de Corea comenzaron a marcar a Fubuki y a Goenji. Pero el balón hace una amplia curva y Hiroto lo recibe para realizar su Ryuusei Blade, pero el portero lo detiene con su Big Explosive Slap. Tanto los defensas como el portero estaban preparados para evitar la estrategia de Kidou.

Chae y Kidou se pelean el balón, pero el capitán de Corea es quien lo consigue y le ordena a Suzuno, a Nagumo y a Aphrodi que avanzaran. Tachimukai comenzaba a sudar, quien de ellos tres iba a lanzar? Hijikata se lanza al ataque, pero Chae lanza el balon hacia arriba y Aphrodi recibe el esférico. El rubio utiliza su Shin God Knows. Sin embargo, Tachimukai logra detener el tiro con su Mugen the Hnad. Endou estaba de los nervios sentado en la banca y no dejaba de preguntarse que era lo que en realidad quería el entrenador.

Goenji roba el balón con una barrida, pero el arbitro cobra falta. Lanzan el balón, Hijikata intenta interceptarlo, pero choca contra otro jugador, entonces Tobitaka se apodera del esférico y comienza a avanzar. Kidou le dice que no retenga el balón mucho tiempo, ya que Hiroto y Midorikawa estaban libres, pero este no le hace caso. La velocidad del chico era admirable, pero Suzuno y Nagumo se encargaron de robarle el balón.

-TOBITAKA!- gritaron Endou y Yuri poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo.

-Por que no le dio un pase a Midorikawa-kun o a Hiroto-kun, ambos no estaban marcados!- dijo la rubia molesta.

Suzuno y Nagumo pasan a través de la defensa de Hijikata y Kabeyama. El pelirrojo tenia el balón y se disponía a atacar junto a Gazzel, pero Fubuki llega a gran velocidad y se interpone entre ellos y la portería.

-Fubuki-san!- exclamo Tachimukai.

-Ustedes no van a pasar por aquí!- grito el peliplateado.

Después de decir eso, realizo una nueva técnica Hissatsu, la cual llamo Snow Angel, y dejo a todos boquiabiertos, incluso a Nagumo y a Suzuno, quienes no podían creer que les habían robado el balón. El peliplateado comenzó a avanzar.

-Increíble, Fubuki!- grito Endou. Yuri sonreía a su lado, impresionada por las habilidades de su mejor amigo.

Megane se mostró decepcionado de no haberle puesto nombre a esa técnica. Fubuki le da un pase a Hijikata y ambos comienza a avanzar a la portería. Ambos realizan la técnica que habían estado practicando durante todo ese tiempo, la cual llamaron Thunder Beast. El portero no pudo hacer nada contra esa técnica, marcando así el primer gol para Inazuma Japan. Todos rodearon a ambos chicos para felicitarlos. Endou estaba feliz, pero aun no comprendía al entrenador Kudou le había querido decir.

-"Aun no utilizan esa técnica"- pensó Yuri preocupada.

El partido iba a continuar e Inazuma Japan se veía muy animado, pero Yuri estaba inquieta, tenia un mal presentimiento.

-Fubuki es mas una amenaza que Goenji debido a su doble delito y capacidad de fefensa. Comenzaremos con el.- dijo Chae Chan-soo.

Fire Dragon avanza y Aphrodi le da un pase a Nagumo. Midorikawa intenta quitarle el esférico con una barrida, pero este lo evita. Chae Chan-soo recibe el balón, pero Fubuki se lo roba con su Snow Angel. El peliplateado comienza a avanzar, pero algo les llamo la atención a Kidou y a Yuri, Chae estaba sonriendo, por que?

Tsunami le pide el balón a Fubuki. Entonces Fire Dragon se lanza al ataque utilizando su táctica Hissatsu, Perfect Zone Press contra el surfista y el de Hokkaido.

Los jugadores de Corea habían encerrado a ambos chicos en dos circulo. Estos comenzaban a presionar a Fubuki y a Tsunami cada vez mas. Le quitan el balón al pelirrosa y este comienza a moverse en todas direcciones. Tsunami, perdiendo la paciencia, intenta atravesar la "muralla", pero cae al piso. Entonces Fubuki se da cuenta de algo.

-Están pasando con tanta precisión, incluso a esta velocidad!- exclamo el peliplateado. Yuri y Kidou reaccionaron y pudieron comprobarlo.

Chae desafió a Fubuki a robarles el balón, quitándole la paciencia no solo al alvino, sino que también al pelirrosa. Ambos se lanzan por el balón al mismo tiempo, en ese preciso momento Fire Dragon deshace su táctica Hissatsu. Fubuki golpeo con el pie a Tsunami en la rodilla, mientras que este golpeo al peliplateado con la rodilla en la canilla. Ambos cayeron al suelo lesionados.

-FUBUKI-KUN!- chillo Yuri con ambas manos sobre su boca. Estaba atónita. Endou se puso de pie preocupado por sus compañeros de equipo.

Ambos se retorcían de dolor en el suelo. Todos se acercaron corriendo a ver como estaban sus amigos.

-Que tragedia.- dijo Chae deteniendo a Kidou, quien iba corriendo a ver a sus amigos.- Pero esos dos lo trajeron sobre si mismos. Con la presión apretada, controlamos la mente con el miedo y sellamos los movimientos de nuestros oponentes. Usted no será capaz de hacer nada de lo normal en esa condición.

-Control de la mente, dices?- dijo el estratega de Japón.

-Aun esta confundido en este momento. Esta es la tactica Hissatsu de Fuego de Dradon, Perfect Zone Press!

Ya en la banca, Yuri se encargo de Fubuki, mientras que Aki de Tsunami.

-Están bien ustedes dos?- pregunto Endou.

-Vamos, esto no es nada!- dijo Tsunami.

-Lo sentimos por preocuparlos.- dijo Fubuki. Yuri lo miro triste, esa lesión era mas grave que la de Tsunami y el peliplateado lo sabia.

-Kogure, Toramaru. Entraran a la cancha.- dijo el entrenador Kudou.

-Entrar a la cancha?- pregunto Toramaru.

-Entrenador!- grito Tsunami enfadado.

-Aun podemos jugar!- dijo Fubuki intentando ponerse de pie, pero el dolor se lo impidió. Yuri hizo que se sentara empujando su pecho con ambas manos.

-Ustedes no serán de uso con las piernas así.- dijo Kudou.

Toramaru remplazaría a Fubuki como delantero, mientras que Kogure remplazaría a Tsunami como defensa. Midorikawa iba con el balón y al ver que lo bloqueaban, utilizo su Lighting Accel. Pero lo vuelve a bloquear, así que da un pase hacia atrás para Hijikata, quien comenzó a avanzar. Tobitaka comenzó a correr tras el. Por desgracia, Fire Dragon volvió a utilizar su Perfect Zone Press, pero esta vez contra ellos dos. Toramaru y Kogure se asustaron al ver esa táctica Hissastu desde tan cerca. A Hijikata le roban el balón. Tobitaka intenta recuperarlo, pero recibe el esférico en lleno en el rostro.

El balón sale disparado hacia arriba y Aphrodi lo recibe para luego comenzar a avanzar hacia la portería de Inazuma Japan. Chae recibe el balon y Kabeyama intenta detenerlo con su The Wall, pero este lo repele con su Otoshi Naraku. El grandote cae al piso y el capitán de Corea tiene el camino libre a la portería. Antes de que Kidou le quitara el balón, Chae le da un pase a Nagumo, quien utiliza su Atomic Flare. El tiro tenia demasiada fuerza, la Mugen the Hand de Tachimukai pudo detenerla. Empatando el marcador. Yu movia las piernas nerviosa mientras miraba a la cancha.

-"Vamos, Kidou. Piensa en el entrenamiento."- pensó la rubia mientras miraba al estratega del equipo.

Todos rodearon a Tachimukai.

-Lo siento, no pude bloquearlo...- dijo el joven portero.

-No, todos somos responsables de este gol.- dijo Kidou.

-Perfect Zone Press es mas dificil de lo que uno puede imaginarlo.- dijo Goenji con una mano en la barbilla.

-No hay nada de preocuparse, Goenji-san!- dijo Toramaru confiado.- Vamos a mostrar nuestra arma secreta en la que viene!

-Esa técnica Hissatsu, eh?- dijo el pelicrema.

-Pero si no consigues pasar bajo su presión, olvida usar una técnica Hisatsu.- dijo Kazemaru. En eso Kidou se da cuenta de algo.

-Espera. "Olvídate de usar una técnica Hissatsu"?- dijo el estratega. Entonces recordó el entrenamiento que el entrenador Kudou los había obligado a hacer. Comprendió lo que quería lograr haciéndolos entrenar el barro.

Yuri sonrío, por fin se había dado cuenta. Era hora de un giro en ese partido.

-Chicos, recuerden el campo de barro.- dijo Kidou.- Controlen el balón como si todo a continuación fuera de barro!

-Barro?-murmuro alguien.

-Barro?- dijo Endou, pero luego se dio cuenta.- Eso es!- Yuri solo dejo escapar una pequeña risa. Tal vez algunos creerían que Endou era despistados, pero para estas cosas no lo era para nada.

El partido se reanuda y Toramaru avanza con el balón, al ser bloqueado por dos jugadores de Corea, Kidou le pide el balón. El chico le hace caso y hace un pase. Chae Chan-soo da la orden de realizar la Perfect Zone Press contra Kiodu y Toramaru.

-Tu eres la próxima víctima.- dijo Chae triunfal.

-Este es un campo de barro.- dijo Kidou con una sonrisa.

-Nani?

Kidou lanza el balón a una gran altura, sorprendiendo a los jugadores de Corea. Nagumo salta para atrapar el balón, pero Kazemaru es mas rápido y lo alcanza antes. Este le da un pase a Toramaru, quien le da un pase a Kogure. El peliazul utiliza su Sempuujin y da un pase. El balón no dejaba de moverse por los aires. Megane llamo a esta táctica Hissatsu "Ruta del Cielo".

Perfect Zone Press funciona solo cuando el balon esta en el suelo, pero no funciona si el equipo realiza pases aereos.

Hiroto recibe el balón y utiliza su Ryuusei Blade, pero volvió a fallar ante la técnica del portero. El portero lanza el balón y un jugador al hacer un pase, Toramaru logra interceptarlo y conseguir el balón. Kazemaru recibe el balón, pero se lo roban utilizando una técnica Hissatsu. Sin embargo, Midorikawa logra recuperar el balón y se lo da a Toramaru. El chico corría junto a Goenji, ambos intentarían utilizar su nueva técnica Hissatsu. Cuando el pelinegro recibe el balón y se dispone disparar, Goenji se paraliza al ver a su padre en las gradas. Yuri lo noto, así que avanzo un poco hacia delante y miro en la dirección en la que miraba el delantero. Ella quedo tan sorprendida como Goenji al ver al padre del chico.

Toramaru realiza su Tiger Drive y Goenji, ante la mirada atónita tanto de sus compañeros como de sus contrincantes, reacciona para realizar su Bakunetsu Storm. El tiro iba con una fuerza inigualable, pero a ultimo minuto esa fuerza desaparece y el balón pasa por arriba de la portería.

-Goenji...- dijo Endou preocupado desde la banca.

El pelicrema vuelve a ver a las gradas, pero su padre ya no estaba. El portero patea el balón y tanto Kidou como Hijikata intentan conseguir el balón, pero Chae Chan-soo lo consigue y realiza su técnica Naraku Otoshi contra Hijikata, quien al caer al suelo cae sobre Kidou. El balón cae fuera de la cancha y al parecer Hijikata se había lesionado. Kidou al ponerse de pie siente un dolor punzante en la rodilla, pero aparento como si no sucediera nada. En la banca Kudou anuncio un cambio de jugador, esta vez entraría Kurimatsu. Hijikata regreso a la banca cojeando y le deseo suerte al de dientes de castor. El partido continua, Fire Dragon iba con el balón. Kazemaru intenta quitárselo, pero lo pasan. Sin embargo, Kabeyama se encarga de robarles el balón con su The Wall y luego se lo da a Kurimatsu. El chico para pasar a un jugador utiliza su Mamoroshi Dribble, pero no sirvió de nada, ya que se lo roban utilizando Chibarashiri Kaen. Le dan un pase a Suzuno, pero Hiroto lo intercepta. Sin embargo, Nagumo lo recupera y le da un pase a Aphrodi, quien da a relucir una nueva técnica, God Break. Tachimukai no pudo hacer nada contra un tiro de esa magnitud. Inazuma Japan dio la patada para reanudar el partido, pero en ese momento el silbato sonó, señalando el medio tiempo.

Al llegar a la banca Tachimukai se disculpo con Endou por no haber logrado detener el ultimo tiro, pero Endou le dijo que no se preocupara. En eso llega el entrenador Kudou.

-Voy a estar cambiando de jugadores en la segunda mitad.- anuncio el hombre. Todos se voltearon a verlo.-Midorikawa, Kidou, los dos van a estar en el banco.

-Por que?- dijo el peliverde molesto.

-Midorikawa, has sido tu mismo al esforzarte en exceso. Su movimiento de piernas se están descuidando.- el chico se voltea avergonzado.- Tu debes saber eso mas que yo.

-En cuanto a Kidou-kun...- dijo una voz femenina. Yuri apareció al lado del entrenador con los brazos cruzados.- Tu rodilla. Debe ser mas doloroso después de que te estrellaste con Hijikata-kun, no es así?- Todos se voltean a ver al estratega sorprendidos.

-Es verdad, Kidou?- dijo Hijikata.

-Así que ustedes dos saben.- dijo Kidou con una sonrisa.

-Si sigues así tratando de ocultarlo, la lesión solo empeorara.- dijo Yuri en forma de reprimenda con los brazos como jarra.

-Gomen, Yuri.- dijo el chico.

-Fudou, vas a entrar.- anuncio el entrenador. Todos se voltearon a ver al mencionado, el cual estaba sentado en la banca tan sorprendido como el resto, pero luego sonrío.

-Finalmente, eh?- dijo el chico. Luego se puso de pie.

-Espere un momento. Fudou no esta acostumbrado a jugar con el equipo todavía. Para un partido como este para el torneo mundial, por que tiene que entrar Fudou?- dijo Kidou algo molesto.

-Porque el contrincante no sabe nada sobre Fudou-kun.- respondió Yuri sin alterarse. La forma de pensar de la rubia sorprendió al estratega.

-Fudou es nuestro Jocker.- dijo en entrenador.

-Ya veo! Fudou no ha estado en ninguno de los partidos, Corea probablemente no tiene ningún tipo de datos sobre el.- dijo Kazemaru con una mano en la barbilla en forma de reflexión.

-Si todo sale bien, podríamos llevar el flujo del partido de vuelta a nuestro lado.- dijo Endou.

-Eso, sin duda, es una buena ventaja.- dijo Hiroto.

-Lo mas inteligente para decir, capitán.- dijo Fudou apoyando una mano en el hombro de Endou. Luego miro desafiante a Kidou y camino hacia la cancha.- El mas fuerte se come al débil para sobrevivir. Es la ley de la selva.

-Entrenador, necesitamos una persona mas.- dijo Kazemaru.

-No, jugaran con diez personas.- dijo Kudou. Todos se voltearon a ver inmediatamente a Endou, pero el chico no replico.

Al contrario, el castaño se encargo de subirle el ánimos a sus compañeros de equipo. Kidou se fue a sentar a la baca y se puso una bolsa de hielo en la rodilla. Yuri se acerco preocupada donde Fubuki y se agacho junto a el. El chico estaba sentado en el suelo y se sujetaba la pierna para disminuir el dolor.

-Fubuki-kun, estas bien?- pregunto la chica. Ya se había encargado de vendarle la pierna, pero no estaba segura si seria suficiente.- Tal vez deberías ir a la oficina medica.

-Estoy bien. Deja que me quede aquí.- dijo el peliplateado mirando hacia la cancha.- Quiero ver este partido hasta el final.

Yuri comprendió al chico y cambio su mirada triste por una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Hiroto. El chico la miro interrogante, pero la chica le mostró un objeto rojo que estaba entre sus manos, la banda de capitán.

-Serás el capitán en el segundo tiempo.- dijo la chica. El pelirrojo se sorprendió y se mostró inseguro.- Descuida, se que lo harás bien. **(Yo: como no aclaran quien ocupa el puesto de capitán después de que Kidou sale de la cancha, decidí que Hiroto se encargaría.) **

-Gracias por tu confianza.- dijo el chico tomando la banda y poniéndosela en el brazo izquierdo. La chica sonrió y luego miro a Goenji preocupada, el chico no dejaba de mirar a las gradas.

Suspiro y se fue a sentar al lado de Fubuki.

El segundo tiempo estaba a punto de comenzar. El final decisivo estaba cada vez mas cerca, aquí se decidiría cual de esos dos equipos llegaría a enfrentarse al mundo.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el cap.**

**Al largo, pero a mi me gusto y espero que a ustedes también.**

**Por favor dejen sus reviews!**

**BYE**


	52. Los más fuertes: Fire Dragon 2da parte

**Que tal? Aquí de nuevo :P**

**Les traigo el capitulo 51. Agradezco de todo corazón sus comentarios, realmente me han animado mucho, ya que estos días no me he sentido muy bien.**

**Pero que mas da? OJALA LO DISFRUTEN!**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, a excepción de Yuri, Hiroshi, Kaede y otros personajes que ire mencionando a su debido tiempo, así como las técnicas especiales de los ya dichos personajes.**

* * *

_Los mas fuertes: Fire Dragon parte 2_

Todos estaban en sus posiciones, dispuestos a comenzar el segundo tiempo, pero varios del equipo se mostraban desconfiados ante la presencia de Fudou en la cancha. Aphrodi sonrió confiado al ver que solo habían diez jugadores y le dio el balón a Nagumo, comenzando así la segunda mitad.

Nagumo iba con el balón cuando Fudou se lanzo a quitarle el balón. Ambos comienza a golpearse hombro contra hombro. Conociendo la poca paciencia del pelirrojo, este comenzó a hartarse de Fudou muy fácilmente. Perdiendo la paciencia, se dispuso a sacar al chico del camino golpeándolo con fuerza con su hombro, pero para su desconcierto, Fudou se echo hacia atrás en el momento exacto, logrando así robarle el balón. Kidou y Endou mostraron su notoria sorpresa, mientras que Yuri solo sonreía al lado de ambos muchachos.

Fudou avanza, pero lo bloquean. Entonces comienza a jugar con el balón, quitándole la paciencia al otro jugador, quien se lanza sobre el. El castaño aprovecho eso para pasarlo con facilidad. Un defensa se interpone en su camino y todos se sorprenden al ver que Fudou comienza a correr hacia el lado contrario directo hacia donde estaba Kabeyama. El hace rebotar el balón contra el rostro del grandote, logrando pasar al defensa que lo perseguía. Luego hizo lo mismo con Kazemaru, cuando podía perfectamente haberle dado un pase. Hiroto le pidió el balón, pero el ex capitán de la Nueva Academia Teikoku no le hizo caso. Lanzo a la portería, pero el portero pudo detenerlo sin ni una dificultad.

-Que lamentable desperdicio!- dijo Chae Chan-soo.- A pesar de que tiene ese gran talento, decide trabajar solo.- al decir eso sonríe.

Kazemaru se acerco a Fudou para reclamarle de por que no le había dado el balón a Hiroto o por que simplemente no quería dar pases. Fudou solo le respondió de que era libre de hacer lo que el quisiera, molestando notoriamente al peliceleste

-Basta!- intervino Hiroto.- Este no es el mejor momento para estar discutiendo unos con otros!- Fudou solo rió y se marcho. Kazemaru lo miro molesto, mientras que Hiroto lo observaba preocupado por su actitud.

-Yo pienso que el no cree en nadie. Es por eso que nadie trata de creer en el.- dijo Fuyukka desde la banca.

-Fudou...- dijo Endou.

-Por que es así?- dijo Kidou.

-Los que tienen fuertes sentimientos, a su vez se hacen fuertes.- dijo una voz que varios ahí conocían a la perfección, al voltearse confirmaron de que se trataba de Hibiki.- Incluso si no tomas la dirección correcta. Kidou, tu me preguntaste por que antes seleccione a Fudou.- continuo diciendo mientras que en la cancha el susodicho seguía jugando autónomamente.- Hay una razón por la cual el esta obsesionado con tratar de alcanzar el poder. El padre de Fudou se vio obligado a asumir la responsabilidad de los fallos de su jefe y se vio obligado a dejar su trabajo. Desde entonces, han sido acosados por los cobradores de deudas, todos los días. Su familia se hundió en una profunda depresión. Fudou tomo la situación de su padre y el rechazo de su madre en forma retorcida. "Nada se puede hacer sin poder." El esta convencido de que ganar mas poder y subir a la cima es la única manera de protegerse a si mismo.

-Mas tarde, trato de asociarse con Kageyama cuando hizo la verdadera Academia Teikoku.- continuo su antiguo entrenador.- Pero eso termino en fracaso. Sin embargo, pude sentir su talento como jugador de fútbol.

Al terminar de relatar la historia, todos los que estaban en la banca se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Kidou se puso de pie y se dirigió a Hibiki.

-Gracias.- dijo el estratega.- Ya entiendo un poco mejor ahora.- Todos se voltearon a la cancha al escuchar discutir a Kazemaru y a Fudou para que el castaño le diera un pase al peliceleste.- Pero esto y lo otro son dos cosas diferentes. No puedo aceptar la manera de jugar de Fudou.

-Eso depende de ti, por supuesto.- dijo Hibiki.

Fudou volvió a lanzar a la portería sin ayuda de los demás, sin obtener buenos resultados.

-A este paso, Japón, sin duda, va a perder.- dijo el entrenador Kudou.- Que vas a hacer, Endou?

Todos se voltearon a ver al castaño expectantes por su respuesta. Este miro a la cancha y apretó los puños con rabia.

-Yo no lo se.- dijo Endou.- No se como luchar contra este equipo.- Yuri cerro los ojos decepcionada ante esa respuesta.

-Incluso con solo ver el partido, tu respuesta no vendrá.- dijo Kudou.- Por ahora, debes mirar al equipo.

-Para ganar, tengo que ver al equipo...- dijo Endou pensativo mirando hacia la cancha.

En ella Corea utiliza su táctica Hissatsu, Perfecto Zone Press. Si Fudou no trabajaba en equipo, no había forma de que saliera de esa. Logran quitarle el balón y se lo dan a Suzuno, pero Kazemaru hace una barrida y saca al esférico fuera de la cancha.

El equipo no dejaba de discutir por la individualidad de Fudou. El chico logra robar el balón, pero es rodeado por cinco jugadores.

-Tus propios compañeros te odian, pero tu eres popular entre tus enemigos.- dijo Nagumo burlón.

-Me estas diciendo que reconoces lo fuerte que soy?- contraataco Fudou.

-Que?- dijo molesto el pelirrojo.

-La hora de juego contigo ha terminado.- dijo y luego le dio un pase a Kazemaru, sorprendiendo a Chae Chan-soo, pero por desgracia el peliceleste no alcanza el balón, el cual sale fuera de la cancha.

Fudou vuelve a conseguir el balón y esta vez le da un pase a Kabeyama, pero el pase vuelve a fallar.

-Pero que diablos están haciendo?- dijo Yuri molesta.

-Kabeyama debería haber sido capaz de conseguir ese pase.- dijo Endou.- Kazemaru probablemente podría haber conseguido el anterior también.- dijo mirando a Kidou.

-Precisamente.- dijo Yuri.

-Entonces, por que..?- dijo el castaño.

El mismo problema volvió a suceder con Hiroto, pero esta vez fue muy notorio. Y otra discusión se volvió a desatar entre Fudou, Kazemaru y Kabeyama.

-Ya veo! Fudou no esta haciendo pases al azar.- dijo Endou desde la banca.- El lo hace sabiendo de como tanto el enemigo y sus compañeros de equipo se están moviendo... Pero como nadie confía en Fudou, no pueden jugar como siempre lo hacen.

En la cancha Nagumo y Suzuno realizan su Fire Blizzard. Tobitaka se dispuso a detenerlo, pero el tiro lo sobrepasa. La técnica de Tachimukai no surtió efecto y Corea habría anotado otro gol de no ser por Kurimatsu y Kogure, que se interpusieron en la trayectoria del tiro y usaron sus cuerpos como escudos. El problema era que ahora Fire Dragon tenia un saque de esquina. Endou se da cuenta de que quizás Tobitaka le tenga miedo al balón por miedo a equivocarse. Chae Chan-soo realiza el saque de esquina y Tobitaka se pelea con otro jugador por el balón, pero al final el jugador de Corea es quien le da el cabezazo. Por fortuna Tachimukai reacciona a tiempo y atrapa el balón.

Kabeyama recibe el balón y después de avanzar le da un pase a Kazemaru. Fudou estaba entre el y Hiroto, pero el peliceleste prefiere darle un pase al pelirrojo. Toramaru recibe el balón y vuelve a intentar junto a Goenji el Tiger Storm, pero el tiro vuelve a fallar gracias a Goenji.

La sincronización del tiro fallaba en cuanto Goenji recordaba a su padre. Sino solucionaba eso pronto, no podrían marcar un gol.

El publico comenzaba a abuchear a Inazuma Japan.

-"Todo el mundo esta entrando en pánico"- penso Endou.- "Si todos pierden el ritmo, no sabrán como moverse".- se golpeo una mejilla y luego se miro la mano. Había tomado una decisión. Se puso de pie y se paro en frente del entrenador Kudou.- Entrenador!- el hombre lo miro, al igual que el resto que se encontraba en la banca.- Yo pensaba que para luchar contra el mundo, solo tenia que entrenar. Pero por eso, me he olvidado de algo importante, no? Para verlos a todos... Para ver a mi equipo!

-Comprendes ahora lo que debes hacer, Endou?- pregunto Kudou.

-Hai, entrenador!- dijo y luego se volteo a ver a la cancha.- Soy su capitán, no?

-Ve, Endou. Sube al escenario del mundo... Con tus habilidades.- dijo su entrenador.

-Hai!

El balón salió fuera de la cancha.

-Cambio de jugadores! Sustituiré a Tachimukai Yuuki por Endou Mamoru!- grito el entrenador Kudou.

-Creo que esto te pertenece Endou-kun.- dijo Hiroto acercándose al castaño y entregándole la banda de capitán.

-Gracias.- dijo tomándola y poniéndosela en el brazo izquierdo.

Kidou también volvió a entrar a la cancha, siendo así once jugadores. Aphrodi, Suzuno y Nagumo se mostraron felices ante la entrada de Endou a la cancha de juego. Endou y Kidou se pararon en frente del equipo.

-Chicos, que no quieren ganar?- pregunto el portero sorprendiendo a todos.

-Claro! Porque queremos ganar es que estamos aquí!- dijo Kazemaru y luego bufo al ver

a Fudou.- Pero...

-Kazemaru, echa un vistazo. No en las palabras de Fudou, sino en sus jugadas.- dijo Endou sorprendiendo al peliceleste.- No lo ves? El no solo lo hacia para si mismo. Sus acciones están tratando de sacar lo mejor de _sus _habilidades también!

-No, fue una serie de pases que ninguno de nosotros podría alcanzar.- dijo Kazemaru.- El solamente nos esta acosando!

-El balón no miente!- dijo su capitán.- Tu lo entenderías todo una vez que alcances el pase.

El partido se reanudo y el portero de Fire Dragon lanza el balón. Fudou se apodera de el fácilmente, pero al verse marcado le da un pase a Kazemaru, que el ni se esfuerza por recibir. Fudou vuelve a recuperar el balón y lo vuelven a bloquear, esta vez le da un pase a Kidou. El estratega avanza con todas sus fuerzas y alcanza el balón. Abriéndole los ojos al resto del equipo. Intentan quitarle el balón a Kidou, pero este hace un par de pases con Fudou y sobrepasa al jugador que lo bloqueaba. Este lanzo a la portería y por poco entra, pero termino saliendo de la cancha. Kurimatsu le da el balón a Kidou y este a Fudou, quien le da un pase a Kabeyama y esta vez si lo recibe. Lo mismo sucedió con Kazemaru. Ahora el juego de Inazuma Japan comenzaba a fluir. Chae Chan-soo intenta quitarle el balón a Fudou. Kidou se acerca corriendo y junto a Fudou realizan una nueva técnica la cual saca de su camina a Chae Chan-soo. Megane nombro Killer Fields.

Dos defensas bloquean a Fudou, pero este da un pase hacia atrás para Kabeyama y Kazemaru, quienes realizan una nueva técnica, la cual logro anotar un gol, empatando el marcador a dos.

-Lo hicieron!- grito Yuri colgándose al cuello de Fubuki, quien solo sonrió y celebro junto al resto.

-Lo voy a llamar Tatsumaki Otoshi!- dijo Megane.

-No es la técnica que Tsunami-san estaba practicando con Kabeyama-kun?- dijo Haruna.

-A quien le importa?- dijo Tsunami eufórico abrazándose con Hijikata.- Ellos realmente hicieron una buena combinación!

En la cancha...

-Eres el mejor.- dijo Kazemaru a Fudou. Todos los rodeaban.

-Yo solo quiero ganar.- dijo este para luego marcharse. Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante su actitud.

-Por que esa actitud?- pregunto Kazemaru.

-Ese es Fudou Akio.- dijeron Kidou y Yuri al mismo tiempo, la ultima estando sentada en la banca.

El partido estaba a punto de reanudarse y Endou miraba preocupado a Goenji y a Tobitaka, era obvio que ambos también estaban preocupados.

El silbato suena y Corea ataca. Kazemaru se lanza contra Suzuno, pero Endou se da cuentas de que era una trampa para que Aphrodi tuviera el paso libre hacia la portería. El rubio recibe el balón y realiza su God Break. Por fortuna Endou logra detener el tiro con su Puño de la justicia. Kogure recibe el balón y comienza a avanzar, pero Aphrodi le roba el balón.

-Usara el God Break otra vez?- se pregunto Yuri, pero luego vio acercarse Suzuno y Nagumo.- Endou-kun! Cuidado!

Los tres realizaron una nueva técnica, llamada Chaos Break. El tiro tenia tanto poder que hasta pudo vencer el Puño de la Justicia. Todos estaban sorprendidos de la fuerza del tiro. El partido se reanuda y Hiroto avanza con el balón, al verse bloqueado da un pase hacia atrás para Kidou. El estratega le da un pase a Tobitaka, tomándolo por sorpresa, el chico no sabia que hacer.

-Tobitaka! Dale un pase a Kidou!- grito Endou desde la portería.

Este lo iba a hacer, pero Chae Chan-soo le roba el balón con una barrida y se lo da a Nagumo. El pelirrojo pasa por arriba de Kogure y dispara con todas sus fuerzas, pero Kabeyama logra detener el tiro con su nueva técnica, The Montain, sacando el balón fuera de la cancha. Chao Chan-soo saca el balón y Aphrodi, Nagumo y Suzuno se adelantan para recibir el balón, Endou corría un grave peligro si volvían a utilizar su Chaos Break. Iban a realizar la técnica, pero Kazemaru les roba el balón de ultimo minuto. El peliceleste le da un pase a Tobitaka, pero este no logra patear el balón, saliendo asi de la cancha. Tobitaka estaba entrando en pánico ante el ritmo de su oponente.

-A que le tienes tanto miedo, Tobitaka?- dijo Endou antes de que Corea realizara el saque de esquina. El chico iba a replicar, pero se detuvo ante la mirada decidida de su capitán.- Escucha, Tobitaka. No hay nada de vergonzoso sobre hacerlo mal. Es mas vergonzoso no dar todo porque tienes miedo a arruinarlo. Así es como te encuentras ahora mismo! Trata de jugar con todo lo que tienes. Esta bien echarlo a perder.

-Esta bien echarlo a perder?- repitió el pelilila.

-Si. Trata de jugar con todo lo que tienes!- dijo animado Endou.

-Muy bien, capitán.- dijo Tobitaka decidido.-Voy a hacerlo!

El balón sale disparado por los aires y Aphrodi se apresura para recibirlo y realizar junto a Suzuno y Nagumo su Chaos Break, pero para sorpresa de todos, les roba el balón utilizando una técnica Hissatsu, Shinkuuma. Luego da un pase. Endou lo felicita por su nueva técnica. Goenji iba con el balón, pero al verse bloqueado le da un pase a Hiroto, quien utiliza su Ryuusei Blade V2. La técnica logra anotar un gol, volviendo a empatar el marcador.

-Increíble!- grito Midorikawa.

-Asombroso Hiroto-kun!- grito Yuri a su lado. Pero la atención de la chica se volvió a enfocar en el muchacho que llevaba la playera con el numero diez.- Goenji-kun...- murmuro la chica.

Quedaba poco tiempo y si lograban anotar un gol mas, lograrían ganar las finales. En las gradas Rika y Toko gritaban histéricas para apoyar al equipo. El silbato sonó y Aphrodi comenzó a avanzar ferozmente hacia la portería de Japón. Kabeyama intento detenerlo con su The Montain, pero el rubio lo paso por arriba. Nagumo y Suzuno saltaron junto a el, lo cual significaba solo una cosa, Chaos Break de nuevo. Y los chicos no se equivocaron, el trío realizo la técnica, solo esperaba que Endou lograra detenerla. El portero realizo una nueva técnica que logro detener el tiro y que sorprendió a todos a su paso. Megane nombro a esa técnica Ikari No Tetsui.

Hiroto recibe el balón y sobrepasa a un defensa, pero este lo hace tropezar, pero antes de caer al piso le da un pase a Goenji. El pelicrema y Toramaru vuelven a intentar el Tiger Storm, pero vuelven a fallar.

Kidou se encargo de recuperar el balón y dárselo a Goenji, pero cuando vuelven a utilizar la técnica, esta vuelve a fallar.

-GOENJI!- grito Endou.- Eso llamas ser el mejor delantero! Siempre hemos jugado sin dejar remordimiento por detrás! Este partido no es diferente!

-Eso es!- dijo Toramaru.- Este no es el Goenji-san que tanto admiro!

-GOENJI SHUUYA!- grito Yuri poniéndose de pie y avanzando hacia delante. El pelicrema la miro.- Muéstrame tu fútbol! Muéstrame tus habilidades como delantero que tanto admiro!- esto sorprendió a Goenji. Endou comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

-Vamos a mostrarle a tu padre!- dijo el portero. Goenji se volteo verlo y este le guiño un ojo.- Lo impresionante que es el fútbol!

-Endou...- dijo el delantero- Toramaru...- dijo mirando al joven delantero y luego miro a su rubia amiga- Yuri...- luego volvió a mirar a su capitán.- Muy bien, Endou.- cerro los ojos y se puso a pensar.- "Que hacia yo preocupándome. No importa el camino que yo tome después de esto, mies sentimientos hacia el fútbol no van a cambiar."- luego abrió los ojos con una mirada decidida- "El hecho de que son mis amigos no va a cambiar. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir."- comenzó a correr.- "Todo lo que puedo hacer hoy es jugar con toda mi fuerza como lo hago siempre!"

El partido continuo y el portero de Corea patea el balón para dárselo a Chae Chan-soo, pero Fudou lo intercepta con un cabezazo y le da un pase a Goenji.

-Goenji!- grito Endou.

-Onii-chan!- grito Yuuka desde las gradas.

-Shuuya-san!- grito Fuku-san al lado de la pequeña.

-Goenji-kun!- grito Yuri.

Se pudo ver e notorio cambio en la actitud de Goenji, quien avanzaba decidido hacia la portería contraria.

-"Voy a enviar a los chicos al mundo sin importar como!"- pensó Goenji mientras se acercaba a la porteria.

Toramaru y Goenji realizaron el Tiger Storm y esta vez la sincronización fue perfecta. El portero de Fire Dragon no pudo hacer nada contra ese tiro de tal magnitud. El marcador estaba a 4-3 a favor de Inazuma Japan. Todos celebraban, pero esa felicidad no duro mucho.

-Aun no...- dijo Chae Chan-soo recibiendo el balón.- Todavia no!

El capitán de Corea paso la defensa de Kogure y Kabeyama utilizando su Naraku Otoshi, luego le dio el balón a Aphrodi para que realizara el Chaos Break con Suzuno y Nagumo, pero ese tiro tenia notoriamente mucha mas fuerza.

-Capitán!- grito Tobitaka.

-Captan!- gritaron Tsunami, Kijikata, Tachimukai, Hiroto, Kazemaru, Kabeyama, Kogure y Kurimatsu.

-Endou!- grito Goenji.

-Capitan!- gritaron Midorikawa y Fubuki.

-Endou!- grito Yuri.

-Endou-kun!- gritaron las chicas.

Endou detendría ese tiro sin importar como. El chico realizo su Ikari No Tetsui, parecia que no iba a surtir efecto y por un momento nadie puso comprobar si funciono o no por la cantidad de humo que produjo. Haruna, Aki y Fuyukka miraban expectantes y después sonrieron con los ojos cristalinos.

Endou estaba sentado con el balón incrustado en la tierra, no había logrado entrar. El chico no podía creerlo en un principio, pero luego sonrió. Todos se pusieron a celebrar emocionados. Aphrodi, a pesar de que había perdido, sonrió, ya que no había un equipo mejor que Inazuma Japan para jugar contra el mundo.

Hijikata, Tsunami y Tachimukai se pusieron de pie abrazados entre si, pero se cayeron al suelo rápidamente por el dolor en las lesiones de los dos primeros, arrastrando a Tachimukai con ellos.

Midorikawa miraba feliz hacia la cancha y pudo ver como Hiroto le levantaba el pulgar. En las gradas Rika y Toko celebraban.

-Ganamos gracias a nuestro trabajo duro!- grito Endou eufórico.- Alla vamos, mundo!

-SI!

Goenji miraba con una sonrisa a sus compañeros, pero luego se volteo a ver a las gradas al escuchar que lo llamaban.

-Onii-chan!- era Yuuka.- Has ganado, Onii-chan!

-Si.- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Ahora puedes ir al torneo mundial!- dijo emocionada. La mirada de Fuku-san entristeció un poco.

Endou miraba a Goenji alejado del grupo y Yuri miraba al pelicrema con Fubuki apoyado sobre ella, ya que el chico no podía mantenerse en pie por si solo. Ambos se sorprendieron al ver al padre de Goenji y el delantero no era la excepción. Ambos se pusieron frente a frente y Goenji sonrió.

-Gracias, otto-san.- dijo el delantero.

-Los has enviado al mundo con este problema.- dijo el hombre y su hijo entristeció un poco.- Pero parece que aun necesitan tu fuerza.- el pelicrema lo miro incrédulo.- Shuuya, sigue jugando en el camino que elijas.- al decir eso se marcho. Los ojos de Goenji se pusieron cristalinos y luego hizo una reverencia en muestra de respeto.

Fuku-san comenzó a llorar de alegría. Y Goenji solo sonrió, podría enfrentarse al mundo como tanto quería.

-Goenji.- lo llamo Endou. Este se volteo a verlo.- Es cierto.

-Por fin las internacionales!- dijo el pelicrema.

-SI!

Lagrimas de felicidad se escapaban por los ojos de Yuri y eso no paso desapercibido por Fubuki, quien la miro y cabeceo en dirección hacia donde estaba Goenji.

-Ve.- dijo el peliplateado. Yuri se sorprendió, pero le dejo a su amigo en las manos de Midorikawa y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba su tan amado delantero.

-Goenji-kun!- grito la chica lanzándose a los brazos del chico, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Ambos comenzaron a girar.- Goenji-baka! Creí que te irías!- dijo dejando escapar unas lagrimas.

-No te desharás de mi tan fácilmente.- dijo el pelicrema.- No seria capaz de dejarte.- dijo acercándola mas a su pecho.

-Baka.- es lo único que dijo mientras undia su rostro contra el pecho del muchacho.

Goenji sabia que lo que sucedió en el pasillo antes del partido había sido real, pero la rubia había actuado bajo presión al creer que el se marchaba, así que no se iba a hacer falsas ilusiones. Pero al menos tenerla cerca de el, era suficiente para el.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el cap!**

**Otra vez algo largo, pero no iba a partir el capitulo a la mitad y hacerlos esperar.**

**A partir de aquí comienza el torneo internacional y Goenji conocerá al otro pretendiente de Yuri :3 **

**Las cosas comenzaran a poner complicadas, imagínense! Si ya eran complicadas sin que Fidio estuviera por ahí, como serán las cosas pisándole los talones a Goenji?**

**Dejo las respuesta en su imaginación.**

**Por favor dejen review!**

**Cuídense, bye!**


	53. El desafío internacional comienza

**HEY! Aquí reportándome para el servicio :B**

**Me alegra tanto que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que este les guste tanto como ese.**

**Sin mas preámbulos les dejo el capitulo 53 de mi fic.**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, a excepción de Yuri, Hiroshi, Kaede y otros personajes que iré mencionando a su debido tiempo, así como las técnicas especiales de los ya mencionados personajes.**

* * *

_El desafío internacional comienza_

Todos los muchachos de Inazuma Japan estaban reunidos en el aeropuerto. Kabeyama, Tachimukai y Kurimatsu miraban impresionados el Inazuma Jet, pero su atención se desvió hacia Nonomi al ver que llegaba con comida.

-Aquí están sus meriendas!- dijo la chica. Kabeyama se puso a curiosear que había en la caja. Y había que admitir que la comida se veía deliciosa.- No le pongas manos!- dijo cerrando la caja.- Van a comer esto durante el viaje en el avión.

-Cuida de ellos.- le pidió Handa a Kazemaru.

-Si.- respondió el peliceleste.

-Gracias, Nonomi-san.- dijo Endou.

-Vayan contra el mundo. Coman y reciban un montón de energía, de acuerdo? Los estaré animando, Inazuma Japna!- dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa.

Por otro lado, había otro grupo reunido.

-Someoka-kun, Sakuma-kun. Cuiden de todos por nosotros, de acuerdo?- dijo Fubuki apoyándose con una muleta.

-Si! Yo me encargare!- dijo Someoka decidido.

-Si.- dijo Sakuma.

-Midorikawa.- dijo Hiroto mirando al peliverde tristemente. Este se volteo a verlo.- Me hubiera gustado que pudiéramos ir juntos.

-Lo siento, pero hice lo que pude. Pero no me arrepiento.- dijo Midorikawa.

-No sean tan pesimistas.- dijo Fudou recostado en un asiento.- Este no es el final del camino ni nada de eso.

-Fudou!- dijo Kidou enfadado.

-Pero lo que Fudou-kun dice es verdad.- dijo Megane apareciendo por detrás de los asientos donde estaba el susodicho.

-A que te refieres?- pregunto Endou, Megane se preparaba para responder con una pose superior, pero alguien se le adelanto para responder.

-Que pueden reintegrarse en el equipo y jugar para los partidos. Sustituyendo a otros jugadores.- respondió Yuri. Megane se puso de piedra.- Eso querías decir, no? Megane-kun?- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa burlona.

-Si!- dijo Endou apoyando sus manos en los hombros del peliplateado y el peliverde.- De acuerdo, Fubuki, Midorikawa! Vamos a estar esperándolos alla! Para luchar contra el mundo, Inazuma Japan necesita a todos sus miembros!

-Vamos por el, Midorikawa-kun!- dijo Fubuki.- Así que podemos jugar juntos con todo el mundo otra vez!

-Si al principio no tienes éxito... Mientras no nos demos por vencido, un camino siempre estará abierto, no?- dijo el peliverde. Luego miro a Hiroto.- Bien! Voy a asegurarme de ponerme al dia con todos!- luego choco las manos con el pelirrojo.

-Yo sanare mis heridas de inmediato, también!- dijo Fubuki.

-Si! Ese es el espirito.- dijo Endou animado.

-Hasta que nos volvamos a ver...- dijo Yuri apoyando sus manos en los hombros de los dos muchacho y le dio un beso en la mejilla de Midorikawa, lo que provoco un notorio sonrojo en el chico, y luego también beso la mejilla de Fubuki, pero este no se sonrojo, estaba acostumbrado. Yuri abrazo a su amigo con unas cuantas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.- Te voy a echar de menos.

-Yo también.- dijo el peliplateado correspondiendo al abrazo.

La madre de Toramaru le pidió a Goenji que cuidara de se hijo, a lo cual el pelicrema acepto. Yuuka había ido a despedir a su hermano acompañada por Fuku-san. A lo lejos se podía ver como Tobitaka se despedía de su pandilla. Yuri miraba con una sonrisa a su alrededor y su expresión cambio a una de alegría absoluta al divisar a alguien a lo lejos.

-ONII-CHAN!- grito la rubia sorprendiendo a sus amigo. Comenzó a correr en dirección donde estaba el rubio de 18 años. El chico la recibió con los brazos abiertos y se abrazaron.- Tu vuelo no partía hace una hora?- pregunto sin deshacer el abrazo.

-Se retraso, así que vine a despedirme de mi hermanita.- dijo separándose de ella y comenzo a caminar en dirección hacia donde estaba Goenji.

El pelicrema se sorprendió de verlo, pero lo miro de frente.

-Te dejo a mi hermana en tus manos.- dijo el rubio.- Pero se me llego a enterar de que le sucedió algo o peor... le hiciste algo, no me interesa que seas menor que yo, la pagaras caro.- dijo sin cambiar su expresión tranquila. Goenji sonrió de medio lado, no se iba a dejar intimidar.

-Eso es una amenaza?- pregunto burlón.

-Tómalo como una advertencia.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Yuri miraba a los dos chicos preguntándose como diablos podían estar tan tranquilos. Se puso en medio de ambos e iba a decir algo, pero en eso llegan el entrenador Kudou y el entrenador Hibiki.

-Todo el mundo, reúnanse aquí!- dijo Kudou.- Nos dirigiremos a nuestra meta.

Y con decir esto, todos abordaron el avión.

0-0-0-0-0

Rato después del despegue, todo iba muy tranquilo. Hijikata dormía profundamente sentado junto a Tsunami y Tachimukai. Las tres managers del equipo conversaban en sus asientos. Yuri estaba sumida en el libro que estaba leyendo, mientras que Goenji, sentado a su lado, miraba por la ventana. Kogure y Toramaru miraban impresionados por la ventana. Tsunami sudaba nervioso.

-Tsunami-san, estas bien?- pregunto Tachimukai.

-Yo... Y-Yo no soy bueno con los aviones... Regrésenme al mar!- grito desesperado. Tachimukai, Haruna, Fuyukka y Aki comenzaron a reír por lo bajo.

Endou miraba el panfleto de la isla Liocott. Megane se adelanto para informarles que también era conocida como "la isla fútbol". Como lugar principal del torneo FFI, toda la isla estaba preparada para ese evento.

-Perfecto para mi.- dijo Someoka en el asiento que estaba detrás de Endou.- Demostrare a todo el mundo mis habilidades con mis asañas!

-Si, contamos contigo, Someoka.- dijo Endou.

-Lo bueno es que es modesto.- dijo sarcástica Yuri sin despegar la vista de su libro. Goenji sonrió ante la broma.

-Dijiste algo Matsura?- dijo Someoka algo molesto para variar.

-Nada, nada.- dijo la rubia sin tomarle mucha importancia. El pelirrosa bufo y se acomodo en su asiento.

-Que lees por cierto?- pregunto Goenji.- No has despegado la vista de ese libro desde que nos subimos al avión.- Yuri se sonrojo un poco, lo cual extraño un poco al pelicrema.

-Te extraña que lea?- dijo la chica tratando de desviar el tema.

-No es eso, es solo que no es normal verte leyendo.

-Es porque nunca tengo tiempo de leer entrenando a todo un equipo.- dijo la chica aun con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-Vamos, dime que libro es.- al no haber respuesta se lo arrebato de las manos.- "Romeo y Julieta".- La chica desvió la mirada.- No sabia que te gustara Shakespeare.

-Nunca te has molestado en preguntar.- dijo volviendo a apoderarse de su libro y comenzar a leer de nuevo. Goenji solo sonrió con lo vergonzosa que podía llegar a ser la rubia.

0-0-0-0-0

Llegaron a su destino y en cuanto los muchachos salieron del aeropuerto comprendieron por que llamaban a esa isla "isla del fútbol". Todo lo que miraban estaba relacionado con ese deporte. Todos estaban impresionados, menos Tsunami, quien aun se estaba recuperando de los mareos. Pudieron ver que en la plaza central estaban las banderas de todos los equipos, incluida la de Inazuma Japan. Yuri se quedo mirando la bandera de otro equipo. Aki siguió su mirada y vio la bandera.

-Que equipo es ese?- pregunto la chica.

-Orfeo.- respondió la rubia con mirada triste.

Todos subieron a la Caravana Relámpago. Hicieron un especie de recorrido.

-Esta es la calle central situada en la zona central de la isla.- informo Haruna. Tsunami se animo un poco al ver que se parecía a las islas del sur de Japón. A su la Hijikata seguía durmiendo.

Después de avanzar un poco el paisaje cambio notoriamente.

-Que? Esto no se parece a las islas del sur.- dijo Tsunami.

-Buena observación.- dijo Megane.- Al parecer esta isla...

-Es a fin de que todos los equipos participantes puedan jugar de la mejor manera posible, las calles de este país han sido reproducidas para el área de donde cada equipo se hospeda.- dijo Haruna, quitándole las palabras a Megane.

En ese momento pasaron por el área de Estados Unidos, después pasaron por el área de Inglaterra y al final pasaron por el área de Italia, la cual llamo mucha la atención de Yuri.

-Vaya Yuri-san, debe ser muy agradable vivir por calles como estas.- dijo Haruna.

-Si...- dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro.

Al poco rato pasaron junto a una cacha de fútbol e inmediatamente Endou le pidió al señor Furukabu que se detuviera.

-Miren eso!- dijo Endou emocionado asomándose por la ventana.

En la cancha se podía ver como un chico de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color azul mar jugaba guiando a todo su equipo, las habilidades del muchacho eran sorprendentes. Todos se amontonaron en las ventana e incluso hubieron algunos que tuvieron que asomarse por la puerta del vehículo para ver.

-El esta en medio del campo, pero puede ver los movimientos de los defensores detrás de el.- dijo Endou asombrado.

-Es como si tuviera ojos en la parte posterior de la cabeza.- dijo Hiroto.

-Era como yo esperaba de alguien que esta en el nivel superior del mundo.- dijo Sakuma.- Un jugador que puede ver todo en el campo, como si lo estuviera viendo desde el cielo...

Kidou se fijo en los movimientos del muchacho y los encontró parecidos a los de cierta persona que conocía. Se volteo a ver a Yuri, quien no mostraba el mismo entusiasmo que los demás por ver a ese equipo entrenar, estaba de brazos cruzados apoyada en un asiento.

-"Sus movimientos en la cancha... Ve todo lo que sucede en ella... Su rápida reacción. Simplemente es el juego de Yuri."- pensó Kidou.

-Esto es el nivel mundial!- dijo Endou emocionado.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Por la tarde Aki estuvo buscando por todas partes donde se había metido Endou. No había rastro de el.

-Ya aparecerá.- dijo Yuri sentada leyendo mientras que Aki no dejaba de caminar en círculos nerviosa. En eso escuchan abrirse la puerta.- Ves? Ahí viene.- Aki fue corriendo a la entrada.

-Llegas tarde!- dijo Aki en forma de reprimenda.- Es casi la hora de cenar!- Endou no sabia como responder a eso y se rascaba la nuca nervioso.- A donde fuiste? Me tenias preocupada!

-Créele, es verdad.- dijo Yuri apareciendo por el pasillo leyendo su libro y luego volviendo a desaparecer.

-Bueno...- trato de replicar el chico.

-Te fuiste en busca de una área de practica de nuevo, verdad?- dijo Aki, El chico sonrió nervioso.- Me lo imaginaba. Ten.- dijo sacando de su espalda una cuerda, la cual era la cuerda que sujetaba la llanta de la la Torre de Metal.- La traje conmigo. Sabia que la necesitarías.

-Gracias Aki!- dijo Endou.

El chico trato de salir corriendo en la búsqueda de un nuevo neumático, pero fue detenido por Aki, ya que era hora de la cena.

0-0-0-0-0-0

El capitán de Inazuma Japan fue a recorrer las calles con el uniforme puesto y la cuerda en mano en busca de un neumático para sus entrenamientos. Aun no lo había encontrado cuando una camioneta paso frente suyo con la rueda perfecta en la parte trasera. Paso un buen rato persiguiendo el vehículo que incluso llego al área de Italia. En su persecución choco contra un chico que iba dando cabezazos con un balón. El chico desconocido reacciono rápido y pateo el balón para así alcanzar a sostener a Endou.

-Estas bien?- pregunto el chico.

-Gracias.- dijo Endou y luego vio el rostros del muchacho.- Hey, tu eres...

La charla quedaría para mas tarde, ya que el balón del muchacho había caído en la camioneta, la cual se alejaba cada vez mas. Ambos reaccionan y comienzan a correr tras el. Pero antes de que Endou pudiera disculparse, el chico comenzó a correr a mayor velocidad, sorprendiéndolo. El chico desconocido entro en un callejón y esquivo sin el menor problema todos los objetos que habían ahí, dejando al capitán de Inazuma Japan sumamente sorprendido.

El chico llego a la calle por donde iba la camioneta y se puso en frente del vehículo, provocando que el conductor de llevara un buen susto y frenara bruscamente.

-Por favor, devuélvame mi balón.- dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-Tu balón?- pregunto el hombre sin comprender.

Endou llego por detras de la camioneta sorprendido de que el chico alcanzara el vehículo. En ese momento el balon callo del auto por el movimiento que hizo al frenar, así que Endou lo tomo.

-Cuidado!- grito el misterioso chico al ver que una enorme llanta iba a toda velocidad directo hacia donde estaba Endou.

El portero reacciona y lanza el balón hacia arriba y realiza su God Hand, logrando detener la llanta para la sorpresa del conductor y del chico. La rueda callo al suelo y Endou tomo el balón que en ese momento callo del cielo.

-Lo siento por todo esto.- dijo Endou entregándole el balón al chico que en ese momento se había acercado a el.

-No hay problema.- respondió.

-Tu eres realmente rápido!- dijo el portero con su predecible emoción.- No pude mantenerme al día contigo!

-Tu poder es impresionante, también.- dijo mirando la llanta.

-Soy Endou Mamoru. El portero del equipo nacional de Japón. Eres del equipo de Italia, verdad? Vi que ustedes practicaban esta tarde.- el chico solo sonrió.- Que pasa?

-Oh, solo tengo dos amigos que son japoneses. Me recuerdas a uno de ellos. Soy Fidio Aldena.- dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

-Fidio, eh? Encantado de conocerte!- dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano.

-Ustedes, muchachos, no están heridos, verdad?- pregunto el conductor de la camioneta saliendo de ella.- Me sorprendiste, saltar de la nada de esa manera. Hay algo que quieran?

-Me podría dejar este neumático, señor?- pregunto Endou agachándose junto a la llanta.

-Que vas a hacer con ese viejo neumático?- pregunto el hombre.

-Practicare al fútbol!- respondió como si fuera lo mas natural. Fidio lo miro extrañado.

-Tiene algo de peculiar...- dijo el anciano.- Usar un neumático para entrenar fútbol.

-Eres una persona extraña.- dijo Fidio divertido. Yo te recordare, Endou Mamoru.- dijo levantando el balón.

-Si.- dijo el portero tocando el balón con una mano.- Nos vemos en los juegos Fidio!- ambos sonrieron.

Endou se marcho con ese hombre para que lo ayudara con la llanta. Fidio solo se le quedo mirando con una sonrisa.

-Interesante, no crees?- dijo una voz que el chico conocía a la perfección. Se volteo bruscamente para comprobar si era verdad.

-Yuri!- dijo sorprendido. La rubia estaba apoyada contra la pared de un callejón.

-Tiempo sin verte, Fidio-kun.- dijo sonriéndole. El castaño corrió hacia ello y la envolvió con sus brazos, sorprendiéndola.

-Mucho tiempo diría yo.- dijo Aldena. Yuri sonrió y correspondió el abrazo. Ambos se separaron un poco y se miraron los rostros.- Tan hermosa como siempre.- esto provoco un sonrojo por parte de la rubia.

-Y tu tan directo como siempre.- dijo desviando la mirada avergonzada. Fidio solo rió.- Mejor me voy.

-Que! Pero si acabas de llegar!- dijo en forma de puchero.

-Ahora es mi culpa! Supuestamente nos deberíamos haber visto hace DOS horas en la entrada del lugar en que te hospedas!- dijo poniendo los brazos como jarras.

-Bueno... veras...- dijo rascándose la nuca.

-Cual es tu excusa?

-No se en que se me fue el tiempo...- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tu nunca sabes en que se te va el tiempo. Tu llegas puntual solo cuando tu me citas a mi.- dijo Yuri enfadada.

-No te enfades, por favor.

-No estoy enfadada.

-Si lo estas.

-No lo estoy.

-Si lo estas.

-QUE NO LOS ESTOY!- Exploto la chica. Fidio solo rió y la tomo de la cintura para empujarla contra su pecho.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo.- dijo el castaño y luego beso la frente de la chica.

-Fidio...

-Nos vemos mañana temprano, si?- dijo cambiando drásticamente. La chica no se mostró muy convencida.- Y esta vez llegare temprano. Te espero en el area de Italia.- dijo dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla y comenzó a correr.

-FIDIO!- grito la chica, pero luego sonrió.- Nunca vas a cambiar.

Luego miro la hora en su reloj y se alarmo, ya casi era la hora de la ceremonia de inauguración. Así que comenzó a correr a toda velocidad en dirección hacia el área de Japón.

0-0-0-0-0

Inazuma Japan esperaba en una hilera que el presentador nombrara al equipo. Mientras tanto pudieron escuchar como nombraban a los otros equipos.

-El primero en aparecer es el equipo de Brasil, The Kingdom!- anuncio el locutor.- Guiados por Mac Roniejo!

-También conocido como el King of Fantasista.- dijo el otro locutor.- Es decir que es el mejor jugador de este torneo en sus aspectos físico, habilidades, técnicas y la toma de decisiones a nivel internacional.

"El próximo en aparecer es... El equipo nacional de Italia, Orfeo! Guiados por Fidio Aldena de Italia, White Meteor. El delantero líder en toda Europa. Su magnifica técnica y velocidad hacen de 'El Meteoro', un apodo apropiado para el."

Yuri reacciono ante el nombre de Fidio y se puso algo nerviosa.

"El próximo en aparecer es la selección nacional de Argentina, The Empire! El primero de ellos es el capitán, Terrace Torue! Este equipo ha ganado los preliminares sin perder un solo punto, todo gracias a su defensa de hierro centrado en torno a Terrace. Ahora, aquí viene el equipo nacional de Inglaterra, los Knights of Queen! El primero de ellos es su capitán, Edgar Valtinas!"

En el pasillo en que Inazuma Japan esperaba, el entrenador Kudou se puso en frente de todos.

-Están todos aquí?- pregunto.

-Hai.- respondió Endou con una sonrisa. El entrenador asintió. Entonces Endou tomo en su poder la bandera del equipo.- Muy bien, vamos!

-Si!

"Aquí viene el equipo nacional de Japon, Inazuma Japan! El primero de ellos es su capitán, Mamoru Endou! Desde el punto de vista internacional, este equipo todavía tiene mucho camino por recorrer en términos de experiencia y crecimiento, pero sus juegos han demostrado que son muy tenaces. Y fue a través de ganar una y otra vez que lograron llegar a los internacionales. A pesar de su falta de experiencia, se podría decir que asechan dentro de ellos un potencial de evolución explosivo. Ellos podrían ser el caballo negro de este torneo. Aquí están deseando ver jugar a Inazuma Japan!"

Desde Japon, todos los amigos de estos muchachos los miraban por la televisión. Midorikawa y Fubuki no eran la excepción.

"Los siguientes en entrar son el equipo nacional de Cotarl, Little Gigant! Son los representantes de Africa. Pero debido a la falta de datos, sus habilidades son completamente desconocidas. Ahora, después de la entrada de Little Gigant viene... El equipo nacional de Estados Unidos, Unicorn! Guiados por su capitán, Mark Kluger!"

Goenji miro hacia un lado y luego apoyo su mano en el hombro del capitán.

-Endou.- dijo señalando con la cabeza a un lado.

-Ichinose! Domon!- grito el castaño. Ambos sonrieron al escucharlo.- Ellos fueron escogidos para el equipo de Estados Unidos, eh?

-Endou!- dijo Ichinose para luego levantar el pulgar. Endou lo imito.

"Ahora, por fin, estos diez equipos campeones se enfrentaran a diez del uno del otro! Que equipo acabara brillando en la parte superior?"

* * *

**Hasta aquí el cap!**

**Que tal? Les gusto? Se que a algunos les va a gustar de que por fin apareció Fidio ^^ y espero no equivocarme.**

**Me despido y por favor, dejen reviews!**

**BYE**


	54. La invitación de Knights of Queen

**HOLA A TODOS!**

**Reportándome de nuevo para el trabajo :B**

**Me alegro que les gustara la aparición de Fidio y veo que la mayoría se pregunta lo mismo. Como reaccionara Goenji?**

**Ya lo verán a su debido tiempo.**

**Sin mas rodeos les dejo el cap. 54. Disfrutenlo.**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, a excepción de Yuri, Hiroshi, Kaede y otros personajes que ire mencionando a su debido tiempo, así como las técnicas especiales de los ya mencionados personajes.**

* * *

_La invitación de Knights of Queen_

Era temprano por la mañana y la mayoría dormía, menos una. Yuri salía de su habitación lo mas silenciosa que podía. Cerro la puerta con cuidado y comenzó a caminar cuidadosamente. Todo iba bien hasta que piso una madera del piso que rechino tanto que parecía que pudo haber despertado a todos en el lugar.

-Rayos.- maldijo la rubia en voz baja.

-Que haces despierta?- dijo una voz tras ella que la hizo saltar del piso. Se giro bruscamente para encontrar con Goenji.

-"Estoy frita."- pensó la chica.- Voy a salir.- respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-A donde si se puede saber?- pregunto el pelicrema. Yuri considero todas las opciones y opto por la mas fácil, pero quizás la mas cobarde.

-No se puede.- dijo dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla y se apresuro hacia las escaleras.- Adiós!

El delantero se quedo a la mitad del pasillo preguntándose que diablos había pasado. No era normal en ella actuar así.

0-0-0-0-0

Yuri llego corriendo a un parque en el área de Italia. No se veía ni un alma en el parque. Al ser tan temprano aun había neblina. La chica comenzó a caminar hacia un enorme arbol mientras miraba en todas direcciones.

-Para variar me dejo plantada ¬¬.- dijo molesta, pero en eso planta un grito al ver que alguien aterriza justo en frente de ella por haber saltado desde el árbol. Era Fidio.

-Como que te deje plantada?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Idiota! Casi haces que me de un ataque!- dijo enfadada.

-Perdón.- dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca. Luego en un rápido movimiento la tomo de la mano.- Ven. Sígueme.- Y comenzó a correr por el parque con Yuri a rastras.

Ambos llegaron hasta un mirador en el que se podía ver el mar.

-Wow.- es lo único que pudo articular la chica.

-Y aun viene lo mejor. El Amanecer.- dijo mirando el horizonte, donde se podía ver la luz que se asomaba poco a poco por arriba del mar.

-Es hermoso.- dijo la chica y no pudo evitar recordar como meses atrás había visto un amanecer tan hermoso como ese en Kyoto acompañada por Fubuki cuando aun luchaban contra el Instituto Alien.

El sol poco a poco fue iluminando el cielo. Ambos se miraron con sus rostros iluminados por la luz del amanecer. Los dos tenias sus manos apoyadas en la barrera del mirador. Fidio poso su mano sobre la de la chica. Yuri no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos y se perdía en la profundidad de sus ojos azul marinos. Era como hundirse en la inmensidad del océano. Ese momento era simplemente mágico. A Yuri le gustaba como Fidio la hacia sentir, amada, hermosa y muchas otras cosas mas.

El italiano sonrió y paso su brazo por encima de los hombros de la rubia.

-Me alegro de tenerte cerca.- dijo el chico. Yuri miro su rostro, el cual miraba directo al mar y se armo de valor para preguntarle algo que tenia rondando en su cabeza desde hace meses.

-Desde cuando sabes que estas enamorado de mi?- pregunto la chica. El castaño se sorprendió y se volteo verla. Luego le sonrió con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-Creo que siempre lo estuve, pero me di cuenta recién cuando te fuiste a Japón.- respondió.- Aun recuerdo el día que nos conocimos.

-Pareciera que ese día esta tan lejano del hoy.

_Flashback_

_Una niña de unos 6 años estaba sentada en una banca con la mirada perdida en la cancha de fútbol en la que jugaban unos chicos de su misma edad. La chica tenia cabello rubio sujeto en dos coletas bajas. Un balón se acerco a ella y se detuvo a sus pies. Un chico de castaña cabellera fue por el balón y mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos miro a la chica._

_-Hola. Quieres jugar con nosotros?- pregunto el chico.- Vamos.- dijo tomándole la mano.- Será divertido.- dijo con una sonrisa. La chica le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a correr con el hacia la cancha.- Por cierto, soy Fidio Aldena._

_-Yuri Matsura.- respondió ella. El nombre le llamo la atención al chico, pero sonrió._

_-Mucho gusto, Yuri._

_Fin Flashback_

-La verdad, me alegra haberte conocido.- dijo Yuri. Fidio la miro sorprendido.- No se donde estaría si no me hubieras apoyado durante ese tiempo.- lo miro.- Gracias.

-Un placer.- dijo haciendo una reverencia y besándole la mano. Yuri rió, pero su expresión cambio drásticamente.

-Espera, que hora es?- dijo la chica, Fidio iba a responder, pero esta le tomo la muñeca y miro la hora ella misma.- Me tengo que ir. Lo siento.

-Descuida, ve.- dijo.

-Gracias.- se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Fidio la vio alejarse con una sonrisa en el rostro. Algún día, ella le admitiría lo que de verdad ella sentía y en cierto modo, temía que el no fuera quien ella amaba. Así que no se rendiría tan fácil, lucharía por el corazón de su amada.

0-0-0-0-0

Para cuando Yuri llego al área de Japón los muchachos ya habían comenzado el entrenamiento. La chica abrió la reja y bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad. Se detuvo al llegar a la banca y comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente.

-Gomen.- fue lo único que pudo articular la rubia. La única que la escucho fue Haruna.

-Donde estabas Yuri-sempai?- pregunto la de anteojos.

-Me retrasé con unos asuntos.- respondió y luego se puso recta y suspiro profundamente.- Pero ya estoy aquí.- En eso llega Aki.

-Chicos! Reúnanse!- grito la chica.

0-0-0-0-0

-Una fiesta elegante?- dijeron la mayoría de los muchachos al mismo tiempo.

-Tenemos una invitación de los Knights of Queen.- dijo Aki con la invitación en sus manos.- Nos quieren conocer antes del partido. Así que nos pidió que vallamos a Londres vestidos de gala hoy en el Palacio a las 6.

-Bueno, es normal viniendo de ellos.- dijo Megane.- Después de todo, es un pais de caballeros.

-Es solo una excusa que usa Edgar para organizar una fiesta.- dijo Yuri sentada en la banca. Todos la miraron.

-Lo conoces?

-Si, he tenido el placer.- dijo la chica con mala cara.

-No importar, solo preparanse para hoy en la noche, de acuerdo?- dijo Aki.

0-0-0-0-0

Por la tarde Endou estuvo practicando con Fidio, quien lo había ido a buscar para jugar un rato, y después de unieron otros capitanes de otros equipo, como Terrace, el capitán de Argentina, o Mark, el capitán de Estados Unidos, acompañado por Dylan, delantero de ese equipo y su mejor amigo.

Por el resto de la tarde Endou se magnifico con las habilidades de los muchachos, el nivel mundial era increíble.

0-0-0-0-0

Aki iba corriendo por el pasillo y toco la puerta de la habitación de Yuri. Entro al escuchar un pequeño "pasa".

-Yuri-san, me prestaría un poco de... Por que no te estas preparando!- grito al ver a la chica sentada revisando unos papeles en el escritorio.

-No pienso ir.- respondió naturalmente.

-Por que no?

-No es mi estilo ir a esas cosas.- respondió sin voltearse a verla.

-Ah, no tu vas a ir.- dijo Aki autoritaria. Tomo la silla en que estaba sentada la muchacha y comenzó a arrastrarla hasta su habitación.

-Ya, ya! Basta!- grito Yuri. Aki se detuvo. Ambas estaban a la mitad del pasillo y varios de los muchachos que pasaban por ahí las miraron raro.- Si digo que voy me dejas tranquila?

-Si.- dijo con una sonrisa. Yuri suspiro con fastidio.

-Muy bien, voy.- Aki iba a gritar de emoción, pero la rubia levanto el dedo indice en forma de que se callara.- No te prometo que me voy a ver como una princesa de cuento de hadas, me pondré lo que encuentre.

-Suficiente para mi.- dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a correr a su habitación.

Yuri suspiro y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su habitación con la silla a rastras.

0-0-0-0-0

Kurimatsu y Megane hacían lo imposible por cerrarle la chaqueta a Kabeyama, después de mucho esfuerzo y ayuda por parte del grandote lograron cerrarla. Kogure estaba feliz y listo para la fiesta cuando Hijikata lo comenzó a molestar de lo tierno que se veía. El chico se disponía a hacerle una broma cuando las chicas anunciaron que estaban listas.

La mayoría de los muchachos se sonrojaron al ver a Haruna, Fuyukka y Aki bajar por las escaleras con unos bellos vestidos puestos.

-Todas ustedes se ven tan lindas!- exclamo Tachimukai.

-B-Bonita!- dijo Kurimatsu.

-Vamos, no nos miren tanto!- dijo Haruna algo sonrojada.

-Se ven mejor de lo que yo pensaba.- dijo Tsunami con los brazos en la nuca. Hiroto, que estaba a su lado, intento callarlo.

-"De lo que pensaba"?- dijeron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo.

-Lo siento, lo siento.- dijo Tsunami sudando frío.- Solo un pedazo de la mente.

-Eso no es hacerlo mejor.- dijo Kidou al lado de Sakuma.

-Y Yuri-san?- pregunto Tachimukai mirando en todas direcciones. El resto comenzó a imitarlo.

-Pero si venia tras nosotras.- dijo Aki y luego comenzó a subir las escaleras. Arriba se escuchaba una discusión.- Que esperas? Vamos!

-No! Espera Aki! Que no!

Entonces pudieron ver a Yuri empujada por Aki. Todos lo chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a la rubia. Llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco straples que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas y que tenia una cinta color calipso amarrado por debajo de su pecho. Su cabello estaba ondulado y con pequeñas flores blancas en el. Se veía simplemente hermosa. Hijikata comenzó a darle codazos a Goenji para que el delantero reaccionara. La chica tenia un leve rubor en las mejillas y sus labios tenían un suave color rosa.

-Que linda!- exclamaron Kabeyama y Kurimatsu.

-Te ves muy bien, Yuri.- dijo Kidou.

-Arigato, Kidou-kun.- dijo la chica terminando de bajar las escaleras.

-Si, te ves...- comenzó a decir Tsunami.

-Mejor no digas nada.- dijo la rubia previniendo una pelea en la que el surfista probablemente terminaría en el piso inconsciente.

Goenji miraba a la chica con un notorio sonrojo en su rostro, muy inusual en el. Kidou y Someoka intercambiaron miradas y se acercaron lentamente a Goenji. Sin que el se diera cuenta lo empujaron en dirección hacia donde estaba Yuri, provocando que el muchacho casi chocara contra la chica. La italiana se sonrojo.

-Y? Que opinas?- dijo la chica dando un giro. Todos miraban expectantes por la respuesta del delantero, lo cual lo ponía nervioso.

-Te ves...- dijo y luego desvió la mirada avergonzado.- Hermosa.

Eso fue suficiente para la chica y se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Eh? Donde esta Endou-kun?- pregunto Aki.

-Ahora que lo dices, el no esta aqui.- dijo Hiroto.

-Tal vez esta...

Mientras Aki se encargaba de ir a buscar a Endou el resto se fue a la fiesta. Era como la chica pensaba, Endou entrenaba, aunque no esperaba que estuviera jugando con jugadores de otros equipos. Aki se quedo observando y luego se dio cuenta de la hora al ver el atardecer.

-SE ME OLVIDABA!- grito Aki a todo pulmón.

-Quien es esa chica con el vestido?- pregunto Terrace. En eso Endou se da cuenta de algo.

-DIABLOS! Yo tenia que ir a una fiesta!- dijo poniéndose ambas manos en la cabeza.

-Fiesta?- pregunto Fidio.

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir. Hasta luego! Fue muy divertido!- dijo y comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba Aki.

Todos se quedaron parados mientras veían marcharse al portero. Todos lo encontraron una persona extraña, pero Fidio solo sonrió.

0-0-0-0-0

Los muchachos se divertían, mientras que Kogure hacia, bueno, era hablaba con Fuyukka cuando vio a cierta rubia que le llamo la atención.

-Pero si eres tu, Yuri.- dijo el capitán de Inglaterra y se acerco a la rubia para besarle la mano.

-Hola, Edgar.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro.

-Tiempo sin verte bella princesa. Nunca pensé que te vería en un equipo como este.- dijo el peliceleste.- De que te encargas?

-Soy la técnica.

-No me sorprende. Eres una muchacha de gran mente.- Luego escucharon la música.- Me concedes esta pieza?- Yuri miro como le extendía la mano.

-Discúlpala, pero me prometio que bailaría conmigo.- dijo una voz tras la chica. En el interior de Yuri ella saltaba de alegría. Al voltearse a ver encuentras a su salvador, Goenji.

-Claro, no hay problema.- dijo Edgar algo decepcionado.

Yuri se marcho junto a Goenji.

-Tan oportuno como siempre.- dijo la chica.

-Que tienes contras el?- quiso saber el delantero.

-Simplemente no lo soporto.- dijo ella como si fuera lo mas simple del mundo. Goenji solo rió.

Ambos se situaron en la pista de baile. Yuri solo sonrió y tomo las manos de Goenji y las poso en su cintura, provocando que el delantero de sonrojara.

-Solo déjate llevar por la música.- dijo posando sus manos en el cuello del pelicrema.

Varios del equipo miraron a los dos muchachos atónitos. Goenji? Bailando? Nunca se lo habrían imaginado.

Mientras bailaban ambos se veían a los ojos. Goenji no pudo evitar perderse en los ojos de la rubia. Yuri apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-No haces sencillo que seamos solo amigos.- dijo Yuri.

-Como si tu me lo hicieras sencillo a mi.- respondió.

Yuri alzo la cabeza y miro a Goenji. Tener zapatos con tacón puestos le hacían mas fácil estar a la altura del muchacho. Sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco ante la mirada atónita de sus amigo cuando...

-Lo siento por haber llegado tarde!

Todos se voltearon a ver hacia la entrada y ahí encontraron a Endou, con el uniforme puesto, y a Aki, que estaba en la espalda del portero. La chica sonrojada le pidió que la bajara. Ahí fue cuando Edgar vio la banda de capitán en el brazo de Endou.

El capitán de Inglaterra le pidió al castaño que se fuera a cambiar, pero al poco rato de volver con el traje ya puesto propusieron que realizaran un desafío capitán contra capitán después de una pequeña discusión. Edgar dio a relucir sus habilidades como delantero mostrando su técnica, la cual Endou no fue capaz de detener, pero eso no deprimió al portero como Edgar esperaba, sino que al contrario, lo animo mas. No podía esperar por su partido contra Inglaterra.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el cap!**

**Que les pareció? Les gusto el momento de Yuri con Fidio? O el momento con Goenji?**

**Dejen sus reviews please!**

**Cuídense, BYE!**


	55. Los caballeros de la realeza

**Que tal? Aquí, dispuesta a traerles un nuevo capitulo de mi fic después de una dura semana de clases. Disculpen, no he tenido tiempo con tantos exámenes.**

**Antes de comenzar, quiero agradecerle por sus reviews, me alegran mucho. De verdad.**

**Y ahora, sin mas preámbulos, aqui el capitulo 55.**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, a excepción de Yuri, Hiroshi, Kaede y otros personajes que iré mencionando a su debido tiempo, así como las técnicas especiales de los ya mencionados personajes.**

* * *

_Los caballeros mas fuertes: Knights of Queen_

Era temprano por la mañana y por mas increíble que pareciera, Endou estaba despierto. El muchacho se dirigió a la playa para comenzar a entrenar cuando Goenji se le cruza con el, ya que el delantero madrugado igual que el y había salido a trotar. Ambos intercambiaron sonrisas, pero Endou es golpeado por el neumático. **(yo: nunca va a cambiar -.-U) **

Endou se le unió a Goenji y mientras trotaron divisaron a lo lejos a Kidou, quien observaba impasible el mar. El portero se acerco al estratega corriendo.

-Ohayo, Kidou!- dijo Endou.

-Salieron los dos a correr tan temprano?- dijo el estratega. Goenji apareció tras Endou.

-Simplemente no podía quedarme quieto.- respondió el capitán.

-Por que no me sorprende verlos a ustedes tres aquí?- dijo una voz tras los chicos. Al voltearse vieron a Yuri con el buso de Inazuma Japan puesto.

-Yuri...-dijo sorprendido Endou, pero luego mostró una de sus típicas sonrisas. A la cual Yuri sonrió de vuelta.

Los cuatro observaron el amanecer con la brisa del mar golpeándoles sus rostros.

-Nuestros poderes finalmente podrán ser probados en el nivel internacional.- dijo Kidou.

-Si.- dijo Endou.

0-0-0-0-0

Los muchachos de Inazuma Japan entrenaban en la cancha, ansiosos por el partido que tendrían ese día.

-Practicando tan temprano?- dijo Endou, quien había llegado en ese momento acompañado por Kidou, Goenji y Yuri.

-Capitán!- dijo Kurimatsu alegre. Todos los muchachos saludaron a los cuatro chicos que acaban de llegar.

-Ustedes no podían quedarse quietos, verdad?- dijo el portero.

-Mira quien lo dice.- dijo Yuri, lo que causo la risa de los muchachos.

-Si, no podíamos quedarnos en la cama después de que Edgar nos mostrara su técnica Hissatsu.- dijo Tsunami respondiendo a la pregunta de su capitán mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Cuando pensé que ahora vamos a estar enfrentándonos a jugadores tan fuertes como el, sentí que tenia que hacer algo.- dijo Tachimukai.

-Si! Yo no podía dormir!- dijo Kabeyama.

-No se si mi fútbol ira contra ellos...- dijo Kurimatsu. A su lado Toramaru se mostraba igual de inseguro.

-Minna...- murmuro Endou mientras que Fudou se reía por detrás del grupo mientras jugaba con el balón.

-Chicos! Hora de desayunar!- los llamo Aki desde la verja de la cancha.

-Vamos a coger fuerzas para ganar el partido de hoy!- exclamo Haruna.

Goenji y Endou se miraron y sonrieron con una sonrisa, luego el castaño hizo lo mismo con Kidou y Yuri.

-No habrá ningún problema!- dijo Endou entusiasmado.- Tienen que tener mas confianza!

-Se esta compitiendo con los mejores del mundo, que sin duda tienen una fuerza sorprendente para tener en cuenta.- dijo Kidou. -Pero estamos entre ellos.- Esto le subió el animo al equipo.

-Vamos a competir con los mejores del mundo con todo lo que tenemos!- dijo Endou.

Todos estaban muy emocionados. Yuri también lo estaba, pero no irradiaba alegría como de costumbre, esta miraba preocupada a su capitán.

0-0-0-0-0

Emprendieron su viaje al estadio. Como era en una isla fueron en bote. Todos miraban impresionados por las ventanas el mar. En eso el entrenador Kudou se pone de pie para anunciar a los que jugarían en el partido.

Goenji y Toramaru serian delanteros, Kidou, Kazemaru, Hijikata y Hiroto serian medio campistas, Tsunami, Toramaru, Kurimatsu y Kabeyama serian defensas y Endou seria el portero y capitán del equipo.

0-0-0-0-0

Los muchacho al entrar a la cancha se quedaron impresionados de la cantidad de gente que apoyaba a Inglaterra, lo cual era una especie de desventaja. En eso llega Aki y le da la banda de capitán a Endou. Antes de que partieran a la cancha Yuri sujeto a Endou del hombro, sorprendiendo al chico.

-Que pasa, Yuri?- pregunto el chico.

-Cuídate de Edgar. La Excalibur que utilizo contigo anoche no tenia su máximo poder.- dijo la rubia seria.

-Como lo sabes?- pregunto Endou sorprendido de la información que le acababa de entregar.

-Lo he visto utilizarla y la he analizado. A medida que mayor es la distancia, mayor fuerza gana el tiro. Es para que tengas cuidado, no quiero que te pase nada.- dijo la chica dando a relucir su preocupación por su amigo.

-No te preocupes.- dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro de la chica, sorprendiéndola.- No pasara nada.- luego se volteo y corrió hacia la cancha. Yuri solo sonrió.

El silbato se da a escuchar señalando el inicio del partido. Toramaru da la patada de inicio y le pasa el balón a Goenji, este se la pasa a Kidou, quien pasa a dos jugadores de Inglaterra para luego devolverle el esférico a Toramaru. El joven delantero le da un pase a Goenji, pero un jugador de Inglaterra intercepta el pase. Knights oj Queen no dejaba de interceptar los pases de Inazuma Japan. En la banca, Fudou y Yuri tenían poses pensativas, analizando cada movimiento del enemigo en la cancha.

Un jugador le dio un pase a Edgar, este fue bloqueado por Tsunami y Kabeyama, pero el peliceleste le da un pase a un compañero y este tiro a la portería. Endou detuvo el tiro. Kidou corría con el balón, pero al verse bloqueado por dos jugadores, le da un pase a Toramaru. Este fue bloqueado, pero lo burla con una finta, corre hacia la portería pero el defensa de Inglaterra usa su técnica Hissatsu llamada Stone Prison y Toramaru perdió inevitablemente el balón. Edgar recibe el balón y utiliza su Excalibur. Para sorpresa de Endou, Kabeyama lo bloque usando su The Montain, pero la técnica supera la suya con facilidad, Endou usa su Ikari No Tetsui, logrando detener el tiro.

Ahora era el turno de Inazuma Japan para contraatacar, Kazemaru corre con el balón. Los Knight of Queen cambian de formación, Kazemaru utiliza su "Danza del dios del viento", y saca a volar a al jugador que lo bloqueaba y sigue corriendo, pero es bloqueado, corre a hacia otro lado y esta vez si le roban el balón.

Hiroto corre con el balón y pierde el balón de la misma manera que Kazemaru. Esa era su Tactica Hissatsu, llamada Absolute Knights. Inglaterra inicio su contraataque, los jugadores de Inazuma Japan son pasados fácilmente. Edgar recibe el balón, Tsunami trato de quitárselo con una barrida, pero Edgar le hizo una finta. Entonces tiro a la portería , pero Endou detuvo el tiro.

Los Knight of Queen contraatacan de nuevo, Kazemaru trata de bloquear a un jugador pero este utiliza su Ultra Moon y sigue avanzando para luego darle un pase a Edgar, quien realiza su Excalibur por segundas vez.

-A Edgar?- exclamo Yuri saliendo se su postura tranquila, al igual que Fudou y el entrenador Kudou. Los tres se habían dado cuenta de algo.

Hiroto intenta detener el tiro, pero no llega a tiempo. El tiro iba directo a la portería. Kabeyama utiliza su The Montain, pero volvió a suceder lo mismo que la ultima vez, pero esta vez Endou no logra detener el tiro. El marcador quedo 1-0 a favor de Inglaterra.

Yuri le hizo señas a Kidou para que se acercara.

-Absolute Knights tiene un gran punto débil, piénsalo, si?- dijo la muchacha con los brazos cruzados y guiñandole un ojo al estratega.

-Punto débil.- repitió el chico pensativo y luego se dio cuenta de algo.- Ya veo!

El estratega comento a hablar con Kazemaru y Kurimatsu. Yuri sonrió desde la banca.

-Ese es el Kidou-kun que conozco.- dijo la rubia, Fudou la miro de reojo.

Kazemaru empieza a correr y se dan pases entre el, Kurimatsu y Kido, logrando pasar a todos los jugadores. Kurimatsu utiliza su Maboroshi Dribble y sigue corriendo. Luego le da un pase a Goenji, pero es bloqueado con Stone Prison. Sin embargo, se las arregla para esquivarla. Utiliza su Bakunetsu Screw, pero Edgar le quita el balon en el aire. El peliceleste utiliza su Excalibur una vez mas. Kabeyama trata de bloquearlo pero vuelve a caer y Endo utiliza su Ikari No Tetsui y lo detiene.

Antes de dar un pase ve que Kabeyama está tirado en el suelo y corre hacia él. Someoka entra a la cancha y sale Kabeyama. Kazemaru corre con el balón, pero se lo quitan. Este jugador intenta darle un pase a Edgar, pero Someoka lo bloquea, así que le da un pase a otro compañero. Hiroto trata de quitárselo, el otro avanza hasta la portería pero al tirar falla, y regresa a su lugar. Kazemaru, acompañado por Kidou y Kurimatsu, comienza a correr utilizando la estrategia de antes para pasar el equipo, pero al darle el balón a Toramaru este lo pierde. Le dan un pase a Edgar, pero Someoka lo intercepta, quien le da un pase a Goenji. El pelicrema corre a toda velocidad para darle un pase a Someoka, este lanza el balón a la portería utilizando su Dragon Slayer, técnica que deja el marcador empatado a uno. Los Knights of Queen hacen cambios en de jugadores. Al terminar los cambios, utilizan su técnica Invencible Lance, que pasa fácilmente el centro y van hacia la defensa. Al llegar Edgar, utiliza su nueva técnica llamada Paladin Strike, Endo trata de pararla con su Ikari No Tetsui, pero no logra hacerlo dejando el marcador 2-1 favor Inglaterra. Termina el primer tiempo llevando la ventaja Knights Of Queen.

_**En los vestidores...**_

-No voy a permitir que metan mas goles, mantengan la posesión del balón en el segundo tiempo y manténganse en movimiento.- dijo el entrenador Kudou.- Kidou, toma el control. Entendido?- el chico asintió.- Una cosa mas. Fudou. Ustedes dos estarán al mando en la segunda mitad.- Kidou no se mostró muy de acuerdo.

-Piensa en el por que los dos están jugando al mismo tiempo mientras juegan.- dijo Yuri al ver que el estratega replicaba.

-Así están las cosas, Kidou-kun.- dijo Fudou.

-Endou, cuida la meta.- dijo finalmente el estratega del equipo. El portero asintió nervioso.

Para el segundo tiempo entran a la cancha Sakuma, Fudou y Kogure, remplazando a Kurimatsu, Hijikata y Tsunami.

El segundo tiempo inicia. Kazemaru y Sakuma dejan un espacio para llegar a la meta, Inglaterra no duda en utilizar la oportunidad que le acababan de servir en bandeja de plata y avanzan con su Invencible Lance. En cuanto la técnica se deshizo Edgar ataca, pero se sorprende al ver que Kogure se lanza a defender y al pasarlo Tobitaka utiliza su técnica especial quitándole el balón. Habian logrado bloquear la Invencible Lance. Al deshacerse la técnica, bloquean a los otros jugadores mientras que otros dos bloquean a Edgar y le roban el balón.

El esférico sigue en movimiento, sin dejar que los del equipo de Inglaterra lo toquen. Fudou le da un pase a Hiroto quien utiliza su Ryuusei Blade, pero es detenida por la técnica Hitssatsu del portero. Fudou comienza a avanzar y le da un pase a Toramaru, quien burla la defensa de la Stone Prison y tira con su Gladius Arch, la cual deja el marcador 2-2. Todos quedaron impresionados ante la habilidad del joven delantero.

-Increíble, Toramaru-kun!- grito Yuri levantándose se su asiento. El chico se volteo a verla con un leve rubor en las mejillas y saco la lengua en forma infantil.

Kidou corre con el balón dándole un pase a Someoka quien realiza su Dragon Slayer, pero es regresado por Edgar y su Excalibur.

-La potencia de Excalibur y Dragon Slayer. No puede ser.- dijo Yuri con los ojos como platos para luego gritar a todo pulmón- ENDOU!

Kogure intento detener el tiro con su Sempuujin, pero fue inútil. Entonces Endou dejo a todos atónitos con su nueva técnica Hissatsu, la cual logra detener el tiro. Megane no tarda en nombrar a la técnica Ijigen The Hand.

Inazuma Japan comienza su contraataque, Kidou va con el balón y luego realiza junto a Fudou su Killer Field. Toramaru y Goenji reciben el balón para luego utilizar su Tiger Storm, técnica que logra entrar en la portería, logrando marcar así el gol de la victoria. El silbato final no tardo en hacerse escuchar e Inazuma Japan comenzó a celebrar su primera victoria en el torneo. Edgar estaba decepcionado, pero luego miro al otro equipo con una sonrisa.

-Nunca debes subestimar a este equipo.- dijo una voz femenina. Era Yuri, quien se detuvo en frente de y le sonrió para luego reanudar su camino hacia donde estaba el resto de los jugadores de Inazuma Japan. La chica comenzó a correr y salto encima de Endou, lo cual sorprendió a todos sus amigos.- Lo lograste! Lo lograste!

-Lo ves? No se de que te preocupabas.- dijo el portero con una de sus típicas sonrisas. Pero recibe un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la chica.

-Baka! Casi haces que me de un ataque!- dijo enfadada, pero luego le sonrió se acerco a el.- Gracias.- luego le dio un beso en la mejilla. Lo cual provoco que Endou se pusiera rojo como un tomate y que en la banca Aki y Fuyukka se pusieran un poco celosas.

En cambio, el resto del equipo, ya acostumbrados por esa clase de muestra de afecto por parte de la rubia, comenzó a reír por la reacción de su capitán. Goenji veía con una sonrisa a su mejor amigo, el cual seguía un poco sonrojado.

-No creas que me he olvidado de ti.- dijo Yuri acercándose al chico y le dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.- Jugaste muy bien.

-Gracias.- fue lo único que respondió y la atrajo hacia el. Un abrazo de la rubia que tanto amaba era suficiente para el.

* * *

**Hasta aqui el cap.**

**Nee... me quedo algo corto O.o Es que tengo que partir disparada a estudiar, lo siento, culpen a mis profesores.**

**Ojalá les haya gustado y porfa dejen reviews. BYE**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**abc: **Sobre tu pregunta... Debo admitir que no tengo calculados los capítulos. Solo se que el fic terminara con el ultimo capitulo de la seria. Después comenzare a trabajar en un proyecto que consiste en un fic que relata lo que sucedió con los chicos de Inazuma Eleven en su ultimo año en la Secundaria Raimon y quizás siga con otros fics donde relate lo que sucedió con Yuri. Bueno, espero que te haya servido y gracias por leer mi fic, me haces muy feliz.


	56. Vamos Tachimukai! Se declara la guerra!

**Al diablo las clases!**

**Jajaja broma, ya estudie y aprovechando que ahora tengo algo de tiempo...**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, muchas gracias.**

**Aquí el capitulo 56.**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece a excepción de Yuri, Hiroshi, Kaede y otros personajes que ire mencionando a su debido tiempo, así como las técnicas especiales de los ya mencionados personajes.**

* * *

_El entrenamiento especial de Tachimukai y se declara la guerra_

Tachimukai esperaba a Endou en la entrada de los vestidores.

-Felicidades por su nueva técnica Hissatsu!- lo felicito el joven portero.

-Si! Por fin tengo una técnica Hissatsu propia!- dijo emocionado el chico.

-Me dio temor en ese momento! Yo haré lo mejor también!- dijo igual de emocionado que su capitán.

-Ese es el espíritu, Tachimukai!- dijo Endou apoyando su mano en el hombro de su amigo para luego marcharse con los demás.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, las técnicas de Tachimukai son todas copiadas del capitán, no?- dijo maliciosamente Kogure a la entrada del camarín. Después de reírse se marcho.

-Copiado del capitán...- repitió Tachimukai angustiado.- Mi propia técnica que no sea una copia de alguien mas...- Luego se decidió.- Yo... necesito aprender una también!

0-0-0-0-0

Por la noche todos estaban reunidos en el comedor para la cena mientras que el entrenador Kudou y Hibiki estaban de pie al frente.

-Felicidades por ganar su primer partido. Quiero que mantengan ese concentración cuando se entrenen en el próximo partido también.- dijo Hibiki.

-Hai!- respondieron todos.

-Su próximo rival es Argentina. A diferencia de Knights of Queen con su estilo de ataque, lo mejor de Argentina es su defensa Iron Wall.- dijo en entrenador Kudou. Varios exclamaron preocupados.

-Argentina...- dijo Endou pensativo. Luego recordó a Terrece el día antes de la fiesta en Inglaterra.

-Vamos a pensar en las contramedidas y la practica de mañana a la vez... es lo que me gustaría decir, pero... - dijo Kudou y luego miro a su hija-

-Hay algo mal, entrenador?- pregunto Endou.- Fuyuppe?

-Ustedes tienen el día libre de la practica mañana.- dijo Hibiki.- La idea de Fuyuka.- todos miraron a la chica con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y de asombro, provocándole un leve sonrojo a la pelilila.

-Idea de Fuyuppe?- dijo Endou.

-Desde que hicieron un gran partido, pensé que tal vez tomar el día libre ayudaría a mantener la motivación.- respondió la chica.

-Arigatou!- exclamo Tsunami estirando sus brazos hacia arriba.- He estado esperando un descanso!

-Muy bien!- dijo Aki a Fuyukka en forma de aprobación.- Tu ya estas actuando mas como un manager!

-Pues claro!- contribuyo Haruna.

-Es que ustedes dos fueron lo suficientemente amables para enseñarme.- dijo la de la idea.

Comenzaron a comer. Yuri se mostraba algo pensativa sentada al lado de Kidou. Ni el estratega, ni Endou, ni Goenji, quienes eran con quien compartía la mesa, se dieron cuenta de lo ausente que estaba la rubia. Lo mismo sucedía con Tachimukai, aunque difícilmente les preocupaba lo mismo.

0-0-0-0-0

Al día siguiente todos salieron a disfrutar de su día libre. Goenji y Sakuma salieron a comprar al pueblo **(yo: donde Goenji compra la tortuga para Yukka XD)**, otros como Kabeyama, Kurimatsu y Toramaru disfrutaron del mar, Hijikata y Someoka competían tirados al sol, Hiroto, Kazemaru y Endou salieron a comer unos helados, Fuyukka, Haruna y Aki salieron de compras. En resumen, todos se divertían, menos Tachimukai, quien no dejaba de entrenar en una cancha alejada la principal donde normalmente entrenaban.

Yuri había decidido salir sola y se fue a pasear. La chica se fue a sentar en un parque y saco de su bolso un cuaderno y un lápiz, para luego comenzar a dibujar una bella flor que había ahí. La chica estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta que alguien se asomo por detrás de su hombro para ver lo que dibujaba.

-Siempre dibujando, eh?- Yuri llego a saltar del susto dejando caer el lápiz de su mano. Al voltearse ve a Fidio.

-Cual es tu manía de darme sustos!- exclamo poniéndose de pie enfadada. El chico no le hizo caso y comenzó a revisar su cuaderno.

-Valla, hay varios dibujos que no había visto antes, son nuevos?- pregunto sin despegar la vista de las hojas.

-Si.- respondió avergonzada.

-Parece que te gusta ese tal Goenji.- dijo Fidio con naturalidad.

-Por que?- pregunto sonrojada la chica.

-Por esto.- dijo mostrándole un dibujo que había hecho ella misma. Era un retrato de Goenji que hizo cuando el muchacho entrenaba, para variar. Yuri se puso roja como un tomate y le arrebato el cuaderno de las manos. Fidio no pudo aguantar reír.- De que te avergüenzas? Ya has hecho retratos de otra gente.

-Pero no sin su permiso, me moriría de vergüenza si Goenji-kun viera el dibujo.- dijo la chica aun sonrojada. Fidio sonrió, se acerco a ella para pasar su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica.

-Yo creo que le gustaría.- esto sorprendió a la rubia y se volteo a ver su rostro, los cueles quedaron a escasos centímetros.- Al menos a mi me gusto el que me hiciste.- dijo con una dulce sonrisa, la cual Yuri devolvió instantáneamente.

Lejos, cierta personita observaba a la pareja y no le gusto para nada la idea de que los rostros de ambos estuvieran tan cercanos, así que tomo la decisión de hacer algo que pagaría luego.

Fidio cambio su expresión repentinamente y empujo lejos de el a Yuri, para luego patear un balón. La rubia estaba atónita. Ambos chicos miraron en dirección hacia donde había venido el balón y Yuri se quedo incrédula al ver quien era, era Goenji.

-Goenji-baka!- exclamo la chica enfadada. Fidio se volteo a verla sorprendido para luego volver su mirada al pelicrema con una sonrisa arrogante, algo inusual en el.

-Con que tu eres Goenji.- dijo el italiano.

-Si, es mi nombre.- dijo el delantero avanzando hacia el castaño mientras que este hacia lo mismo.- Y tu eres Fidio, supongo.

-Si, lo soy. Eres mas inteligente de lo que me imaginaba.- dijo el capitán de Orfeo logrando enfadar a Goenji. El ambiente se estaba poniendo demasiado tenso.

-Repite eso.- dijo el pelicrema al borde de la ira.

-Para que? Ahorrémonos problemas y vamos al punto que ambos sabemos. Yo se que te gusta Yuri y tu sabes que a mi me gusta Yuri, terminemos con esto.- dijo el italiano.

-Con gusto.- dijo Goenji dispuesto a darle la paliza de su vida a ese muchacho, pero un remolino de cabellos rubio se interpuso entre ellos a una velocidad sorprendente.

-YA BASTA!- grito Yuri. Ella apoyaba ambas manos en los pechos de ambos chicos, para asi alejarlos un poco.

-No te metas en esto, Yuri.- dijo Goenji.

-Vaya, estamos de acuerdo en algo ademas de que nos guste Yuri.- dijo sarcástico Fidio. La chica miro sorprendida a su amigo de la infancia, el no solía comportarse asi.

-Yo no soy un trofeo que deban ganar! Deberían ser lo suficientemente maduros como para saber eso! NO SOY UN OBJETO!- dijo la rubia perdiendo la paciencia. Ambos dejaron sus posiciones tensas.

-Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo, adiós.- dijo Goenji dando media vuelta.

-Eres un idiota, sabes?- dijo Fidio mas tranquilo con una voz mas calmada, aunque logro enfadar a Goenji, provocando que este se volteara a verlo bruscamente y con molestia reluciendo en su rostro.- Yuri y yo no estábamos haciendo nada, sabes? Hiciste esta escenita de celos solo para quedar como un idiota no solo ante mi, sino que también frente a Yuri.

Goenji se volteo rápidamente a ver a Yuri, pero esta no le devolvió la mirada, al contrario, la desvió lo mas que pudo. Había quedado como un completo imbécil frente a su rival y su amada. Que gran estupidez. Fidio no había hecho nada malo, después de todo, el fue quien lo había atacado con un balón.

-Yuri... yo...- intento decir el delantero, pero la chica levanto la mano en señal de que guardara silencio.

-Mejor vete, Goenji.- dijo la rubia. Eso le dolió en lo mas profundo al pelicrema. No solo había dicho esas palabras sin su típica dulzura, sino que había dicho Goenji a secas, sin un "kun" o al menos un "baka". Definitivamente esta enfurecida con el.

-Bien...- fue lo único que dijo, pero antes de marcharse miro a Fidio con cara de pocos amigos y ambos pensaron lo mismo.

"Esta guerra acaba de comenzar."

En cuanto lo perdieron de vista Fidio suspiro y sonrió divertido.

-Vaya tipo! Y ademas celoso! Por un momento me preocupe de que me diera un puñetazo en la cara.- dijo Fidio y Yuri lo miro atónita, acababa de entender lo que había querido hacer el italiano.

-Querías darle celos a propósito!

-Solo quería ver cuanto le gustabas, créeme, si no le gustaras, no seria tan posesivo y celoso.- dijo señalando con un pulgar en la dirección en que habían perdido de vista al numero 10 de Inazuma Japan.

-Yo te gusto y no eres posesivo y celoso.

- Eso es porque tengo confianza en mi mismo. El pobre debe tener la cabeza revuelta de tanto pensar en que no me robe tu corazón, porque sabe que igual sientes algo por mi y no esta muy seguro de que pueda ganar. Apuesto que a metido la pata mas de una vez.- pregunto mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Es una lista larga.- respondió alargando la ultima palabra.

-Lo ves? Pero de todas formas estas molesta conmigo, verdad?- pregunto.

-Estas en los cierto otra vez.- dijo la chica seria. Fidio suspira resignado.

-Era de esperarse.- dijo y dio media vuelta.- Bueno, me marcho.

Yuri no lo detuvo, lo dejo irse mientras apretaba los puños de la rabia que sentía. Como esos dos podían ser tan idiotas? Es que simplemente no lo entendía. Tomo sus cosas y se marcho furiosa.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Yuri no quería ver a nadie en ese momento y se dirigió hacia el bosque. Dejo sus cosas en el suelo y comenzó a patear con fuerza un árbol **(yo: pobre árbol U.U)**

-Baka! Idiota! Inútil..! Que..! No..! Sabe..! Hacer..! NADA..! BIEN!- gritaba enfadada mientras pateaba el árbol, pensando que pateaba a Fidio y a Goenji. Pero se detiene al escuchar a lo lejos el sonido de balones golpeando contra algo.

Tomo sus cosas rápidamente y se dirigió al lugar del ruido y se escondió tras un árbol al ver que se trataba de alguien. Se asomo un poco y encontró a Tachimukai entrenando. El chico se veía exhausto y con toda su ropa sucia, debía de llevar horas entrenando. Yuri se fijo en sus tobillos y muñecas, tenia pesas en ellas. Se preocupo mucho por el, pero seria mejor dejarlo solo.

0-0-0-0-0

Todos habían vuelto al hostal. Hijikata y Someoka estaban rojos por lo insolados que estaban, Yuri los estaba reprimiendo ante la mirada de burla de Hiroto y Tsunami. Goenji mostró la tortuga de Yukka para hacer tema, ya que no tenia ganas de hablar con Yuri después de la escena que había hecho. Varios allí se la habían pasado genial, pero faltaba una sola persona, Tachimukai. En eso entra al lugar el rey de Roma.

-Tachimukai-kun?- dijo Aki preocupada la ver al muchacho en ese estado. Endu y Yuri se voltearon instantáneamente.

El muchacho subió cansado las escaleras y tras el fue Endou.

-Tachimukai! Practicando?- pregunto al ver que el chico se volteaba a verlo.- Vete a cambiar y ven abajo. Todo el mundo esta recogiendo regalos.- Tachimukai iba a responder, pero una voz tras Endou se le adelanta.

-Será mejor que en vez de eso te des una ducha y te vallas a dormir, Tachimukai-kun.- dijo Yuri apoyando su mano en el hombro de Endou.

-Hai...- dijo el muchacho algo desanimado y se marcho a su cuarto.

-"Se fuerte, Tachimukai."- pensó Yuri mientras que ella y Endou se quedaron mirando preocupados la puerta por donde se había ido el joven portero.

* * *

**Hasta aqui el cap! Perdon, otra vez algo corto, pero no tengo tanto tiempo como antes para escribir.**

**Espero que les guste y por favor, dejen reviews.**

**BYE**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Sora-Tsuki13: **Primero que nada, gracias por leer mi fic. Y sobre tu propuesta, es una muy buena idea que ya había considerado, pero la pondré mas adelante, ya que ahora los muchachos no tienen tanto tiempo libre como para hacer esas cosas.


	57. El demonio nace: Maou the Hand

**Que tal? Aquí estoy yo de nuevo para traerles un nuevo capitulo de mi fic.**

**Disculpen si he tardado, es que he estado hasta el tope de exámenes y esta semana se vienen las peores **

**Pero escribir me ayuda a olvidarme de mis problemas ^^, así que, COMENCEMOS! **

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, a excepción de Yuri, Hiroshi, Kaede y otros personajes que iré mencionando a su debido tiempo, así como las técnicas especiales de los ya mencionados personajes.**

* * *

_El demonio nace con la ayuda del dios del mar y un ángel_

Era un día soleado en la isla Liocott e Inazuma Eleven estaba reunido en la cancha dispuestos a comenzar su entrenamiento.

-Vamos a comenzar la practica para el partido contra Argentina hoy!- anuncio el entrenador Kudou.

-Hai!- gritaron todos.

Todos daban su mejor esfuerzo. Kidou, Sakuma y Yuri estaban reunidos en un costado de la cancha. El peliblanco estaba sentado en el suelo, Kidou estaba de pie y Yuri estaba a su lado. Discutían sobre la estrategia.

-Como romper la defensa de hierro... Es un gran reto.- dijo Kidou.

-Si...- dijo Sakuma. Yuri no dijo nada, solo se quedo pensativa.

-Hey!- dijo una voz tras ellos. Al voltearse ven a Fudou.- Ven conmigo después de la practica.

-Que quieres?- dijo Sakuma desconfiado.

-Yo no estaba hablando contigo.- esto provoco que el peliblanco se molestara.

-Ex-capitán de Teikoku, tengo negocios contigo.- dijo son hacerle caso a Sakuma.

-Que?- dijo Kidou. El ambiente estaba tan tenso que podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

-Que incomodo.- murmuro Yuri para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la banca.

0-0-0-0-0

Estaba atardeciendo. Cuando Aki anuncio que el entrenamiento había acabado varios se tiraron al piso acotados. Pero Endou pareciera como si hubiera ido a pasear al parque, no tenia ni un rastro de cansancio. **(yo: como lo hace? O.o)**

Mientras los muchachos se marchaban para las duchas, las chicas arreglaban las cosas, menos Yuri, ya que nadie sabia donde rayos se había metido. **(yo: han notado que nadie nunca sabe a donde va?)** Haruna, mientras guardaba algunas cosas en su bolso, pudo notar como Tachimukai subía las escaleras que dirigían a otra dirección en lugar del hostal. Aki y Fuyukka se marcharon, pero Otonashi decidió seguir al joven portero.

La chica lo siguió hasta la cancha donde el entrenaba y se quedo un rato observando.

-Desde ayer que entrena así.- dijo una voz tras la peliauzul, provocándole un sobresalto, era Yuri.

-Matsura-senpai...- murmuro la chica. En eso Tachimukai siente la presencia de ambas chicas.

0-0-0-0-0

Haruna estaba sentada junto a Tachimukai, mientras que Yuri estaba de pie apoyando su espalda contra la verja. El castaño les explico todo.

-Por que no quieres hablar con el capitán al respecto?- pregunto Haruna.

-Si no hago algo por mi cuenta, voy a terminar siendo la copia de Endou-san para siempre.- respondió el chico.- Al igual que con la God Hand y Majin the Hand.

-Pero tu has dominado Mugen the Hand.- dijo Otonashi.

-Para empezar, Endou-san debió haber sido el primero en dominar esa técnica.- dijo tristemente.- Tengo que hacer mi propia técnica... No tendré el derecho a ser miembro de Inazuma Japan si no lo hago!

-Por el amor de Dios! Que te pasa?- dijo Haruna enfada mientras se ponía de pie.- Te estas poniendo muy pesimista!

-Algunas personas no quieren ser una sombra toda su vida, Haruna!- grito Yuri. Era la primera vez que hablaba en todo ese rato. La rubia suspiro para tranquilizarse.- Cuando niña yo era la sombra de mi hermano, incluso aprendí a realizar una técnica suya a la perfección, pero no estaba satisfecha conmigo misma.- Ambos chicos la miraron impresionados.- Perfeccione la técnica, pero nunca me sentí bien conmigo misma. La técnica se llama Sky Knight.

-Por que nunca te hemos visto usarla?- pregunto Tachimukai.

-Porque tengo las mías, no?- dijo con una sonrisa.- Angel Shoot, Light Wall. Esas eran mis propias técnicas. Y después de unirme a Raimon cree otras dos técnicas: Heaven Zone y Goth Drive.

-De todas formas! Tachimukai esta preocupado por ser un imitador!- continuo Haruna enfadada.- Ninguno de nosotros a pensado eso de ti!- dijo dirigiéndose al chico.- Quien te metió eso en la cabeza?

El chico la miro nervioso, no sabia que responderle y comenzo a sudar.

0-0-0-0-0

Haruna abrió la puerta de la habitación de Kogure de un portazo. El estaba comiendo junto a Kabeyama y Kurimatsu. Los tres chicos la miraron asustados.

-Kogure-kun!

Haruna se llevo a rastras al chico, quien no dejaba de decirle que lo soltara. Kabeyama y Kurimatsu se intercambiaron miradas interrogantes.

0-0-0-0-0

Haruan puso a Kogure en frente de Tachimukai, obligándolo a que se disculpara. El pequeño inflo las mejillas en forma de puchero. Tachimukai insistía en que no era necesario. Yuri seguía en el mismo lugar en que estaba hace un rato mientras suspiraba ante la reacción de Haruna.

-Discúlpate. Ahora.- dijo Otonashi dándole un empujón a Kogure.

-No es necesario!- se apresuro en decir Tachimukai.

-Pero...

-Bueno... Es cierto, no?- dijo Kogure y después se puso a reír. Ante la mirada asesina de Haruna se apresuro a decir con una sonrisa.- Pero esto y lo otro son totalmente distintos. Esto es bueno! Por lo menos te anime a entrenar mas! Por lo tanto, se te ocurrió una técnica Hissatsu?

-No, todavía no.- respondió.- Me gustaría ser capaz de encontrar algo.

-Tachimukai-kun!- dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la verja. Eran Kabeyama y Kurimatsu.

-Kabeyama-kun!- dijo sorprendido el portero.

-Kurimatsu también!- dijo Kogure. Ambos entraron a la cancha.

-Escuchamos todo.- dijo Kurimatsu.

-Así que estábamos pensando... Vamos a hacer la técnica de Tachimukai-kun juntos!- dijo Kabeyama.

-Todos nosotros?- pregunto el chico.

-Todos vamos a trabajar juntos para hacer una técnica de portero!- dijo el grandote.

-Ya que somos defensas, nuestras de defensa sean muy útiles!- dijo el de dientes de castor.

-Estoy de acuerdo!- dijo emocionada Haruna mientras levantaba una mano.- Tachimukai-kun, en primer lugar tenemos nuestra propia manera de hacer las cosas!

-Estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Yuri acercándose al grupo con los brazos cruzados.- Va a ser mucho mejor que entrenar por tu propia cuenta.

-Juntos, eh?- eso emociono a Tachimukai.- Tengo que olvidar la cuenta de hacerlo por mi cuenta.

-Bueno, esto es agradable. Muy bonito.- dijo Kogure.- Buena suerte! La moraleja aqui es que amigos son lo mejor que tenemos, eh? Bueno para ti, Tachimukai!- luego se dispuso a retirarse, pero Haruna y Yuri lo agarraron de la sudadera.

-Tu también vas a ayudar, no? Kogure-kun?- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa. Haruna hizo lo mismo.

-Que? Yo también?- dijo el pequeño.

-Vamos a hacerlo!- dijo Kabeyama.

-Eres de primer año al igual que nosotros.- dijo Kurimatsu. **(yo: osea que Yuri es la única de segundo en ese grupo, curioso.)**

-Ven.- dijo Haruna.

-Muy bien.- dijo Kogure resignado.

0-0-0-0-0

Al día siguiente los cuatro chicos tenían hambre, ya que habían comenzado el entrenamiento sin desayunar. En eso llega Haruna con conmigo y no tardan en acabárselas. Yuri llego justo en el momento en que todos iban a comenzar a entrenar.

-Donde estaba, Yuri-senpai?- pregunto Haruna mientras la rubia entraba a la cancha. La chica dio un bostezo antes de responderle.

-Gomen, es que me quede dormida.- respondió y Haruna pudo apreciar que la italiana tenia notorias ojeras.- Es que el entrenador Kudou me dio trabajo y me quede hasta muy tarde analizando a Argentina.- bostezo.- Pero ya estoy aquí.- sonrió.

Los tres defensas estaban emocionados de partir, ya que se sentían como si fueran delanteros.

-Llegamos a ser como Goenji-san!- dijo Kabeyama. Yuri bufo al escuchar ese nombre. **(yo: si. Sigue molesta)**

-Buena idea!- dijo Kogure.- Bueno, aquí voy! Fire Tornado! Era broma.- dijo con una sonrisa y luego pateo el balón.

Después de un buen rato entrenando, los cuatro chicos se mostraban muy cansados. Kabeyama y Kurimatsu ya no podían mas, Kogure tampoco, pero de todas formas siguió pateando el balón. Al menos hasta que el pequeño cayo de espaldas por el cansancio. Haruna, Yuri y Tachimukai se agacharon junto al chico para ver si estaba bien.

-Nee, se honesto, Tachimukai. Nuestros tiros no son suficientes, no?- dijo Kogure.

-Eso no es...- respondió.

-Lo sentimos, Tachimukai-kun. No puedo hacer un lanzamiento que te de un desafío.- dijo Kabeyama.

-Ahora se realmente lo asombrosos que son Goenji-san, Someoka-san y Yuri-san...- en eso se le ocurre una idea al chico.- Pero si Yuri-san puede ayudarnos!- dijo con una sonrisa. Todos se voltearon a ver a la rubia.

-Es cierto! Usted fuiste la delantera de Raimon por mucho tiempo! Y sus habilidades son impresionantes! De seguro que nos puede ayudar, Yuri-san.- dijo Kabeyama. La rubia no sabia que decir, pero luego de pensárselo un poco les sonrió.

-De acuerdo.- dijo la chica, lo cual animo mucho a los presentes.

En eso Tachimukai siente una brisa y mira hacia el mar. Ahí ve a Tsunami, surfeando para varear. En eso Haruna tiene una idea y grita el nombre del surfista para llamarle la atención. El chico los miro y los saludo con la mano, lo cual lo desequilibro y termino cayendo al mar.

0-0-0-0-0

Después de que los chicos le explicaran la situación a su superior, este acepto encantado. Yuri no estaba, ya que se había ido a cambiar.

-Entiendo como se siente Tachimukai! Toma mis técnicas Hissatsu y vuélvete mas fuerte!- dijo el pelirrosa.

-Gracias!- dijeron todos. Tsunami comenzó a llorar.

-Ya veo que por primera vez se levantan tan temprano para ayudar a Tachimukai!

-Tu también te has levantado muy temprano, Tsunami-san.- dijo Kabeyama.

-Oh, yo..- dijo poniéndose recto mientras le daba una palmadas a su tabla.- Todas las mañanas comienzo con el surf. Aunque ahora les voy a ayudar a los chicos con la formación por el momento. Por lo tanto, estas haciendo una técnica impresionante que sea mejor que Mugen the Hand, verdad? Tiene un nombre?

-No, todavía no...- respondió. Tsunami le puso el dedo indice en la frente.

-Hey, hey. No se puede hacer una técnica si no tienen ni siquiera una idea de ella!- luego se concentro.- Que podría ser mas fuerte que Mugen? Ya se!- apunto a Tachimukai con el dedo indice.- Maou! Piensa en el Maou!

-Maou the Hand.- dijo Tachimukai.

Todos se mostraron de acuerdo. **(yo: Mugen=infinito Maou=Rey de los demonios)**

Yuri regreso junto a Tsunami, que también había ido a cambiarse. La chica tenia el uniforme de Inazuma Japan puesto y en su espalda estaba el numero 19, el mismo numero que tenia ella cuando jugaba en Raimon. Su cabello estaba tomado en una coleta alta, como siempre. **(yo: después de jugar en Raimon, siempre llevaba el cabello tomado. Antes siempre lo traía suelto.)** Los de primero se sorprendieron de que la chica tuviera el uniforme, pero esta les respondió que lo tenia porque el entrenador Kudou se lo dio, para que entrenara con el resto.

Iban a continuar el entrenamiento, no solo Tsunami y Yuri iban a lanzar, sino que también lo harían Kogure y los demás, así que Tachimukai debía estar atento. Tsunami fue el primero en lanzar y utilizo su Tsunami Boost. Después Yuri utilizo su Angel Shoot V3. Pero no pudo detener ninguno de los dos tiros. Kogure y los otros también lanzaban a la portería. Tsunami utilizo su The Typhoon y Yuri su Goth Drive. Tsunami utilizo una vez mas su The Typhoon. Tachimukai sintió una sensación extraña y pensó que podría detener el tiro, pero el balón termino dándole en la cara, dejándolo inconsciente.

0-0-0-0-0

Cuando el joven portero despertó, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de preocupación de Endou. Estaba en su habitación.

-Estas bien?- pregunto su capitán.

-Hai...- respondió y luego noto que todos los que lo habían estado ayudando a entrenar estaban en la habitación.

-Creo que fui un poco lejos...- dijo Tsunmi rascándose la nuca.

-Un "poco"?- pregunto Yuri algo molesta.- Casi le partes la cara.¬¬

-No... pensé que tenia la idea de algo, así que baje la guardia...- dijo Tachimukai.- A pesar de que iba muy bien.

-Toma un buen descanso.- dijo Endou. Luego levanta las pesas que usaba Tachimukai.- Has hecho esto de una forma muy pesada.

-Yo quería hacerme mas fuerte.- dijo Tachimukai.- Cuando me puse a pensar que todo lo que he hecho fue ir tras Endou-san, me preguntaba por que precisamente yo estaba en este equipo y... entonces yo no podría dejar de pensar...

-Hey. Alguien me pregunto una vez que de donde saque mi estilo de fútbol. Cuando el dijo que yo estaba aquí solo por mi abuelo, en verdad me hizo detenerme y pensar.- dijo Endou.- Pero cuando tu piensas que algo es genial, simplemente no puedo dejar de querer hacerlo!

-Cierto, hasta que empece a jugar fútbol me di cuenta que era divertido después de jugar con ustedes.- dijo Tsunami.

Todos lograron subirle el animo al chico y después salieron de la habitación para dejarlo pensar. Endou y Goenji se pusieron a hablar en el pasillo recargados contra la pared.

-Con esto, Tachimukai va a cambiar.- dijo el delantero.

-Si, estoy seguro que vendrá con su propia técnica.- dijo Endou.

-Una que sea incluso mejor que la tuya.- dijo Goenji

-No seria ni la mitad de divertido si no fuera así!

Ambos bajaron las escaleras.

Durante los siguientes días Tsunami y los demás siguieron ayudando a Tachimukai, mientras que el resto del equipo entrenaba en la cancha principal. Un día, Yuri utilizo su Goth Drive y Tachimukai volvió a sentir la misma sensación del otro día. El chico intento detener el tiro conteniendolo contra su pecho. En una milésima de segundo pareció como una figura violeta aparecía por arriba de Tachimukai. Pero después desapareció y el chico no pudo detener el tiro. Todos los presentes quedaron impresionados, acababan de dar un paso en la técnica. Yuri se acerco al portero y le ofreció la mano. Este la tomo y la chica lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-Buen trabajo, Tachimukai-kun.- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa.

-No.- dijo negando con la cabeza, esto sorprendió al resto.- Gracias a ustedes!

Todos sonrieron ante eso.

0-0-0-0-0

Mientras regresaban al hostal después de un arduo día de entrenamiento, Yuri y Tsunami iban caminando mas atrás del grupo. Los de primero no dejaban de hablar emocionados de la nueva técnica, mientras que los otros dos solo sonreían.

-Sabes, Tsunami-kun? Me recuerdas a mi hermano.- dijo la rubia. Lo que dijo sorprendió al surfista.

-Por que?- pregunto.

-Eres desinteresado y generoso, al igual que mi hermano. **(yo: que ironía. Hiroshi significa generoso)** Y cuando te vi ayudar a Tachimukai-kun a realizar su técnica, no pude evitar recordar cuando Hiroshi me ayudo a perfeccionar las mías.

Tsunami sonrío. Nunca habían hablado los dos solos, pero al pelirrosa le agradaba su compañia. Sin darse cuanta ya habían llegado al hostal y justo en ese momento había acabado el entrenamiento de los otros, así que también se devolvían al edificio.

En ese momento las miradas de Yuri y Goenji se cruzados. Esta lo fulmino con la mirada y desvió la mirada para seguir su camino acompañada por Tsunami. Kidou noto la reacción de la rubia y se acerco a su amigo.

-Puedo preguntar que diablos le hiciste ahora?- pregunto el estratega.

-Mejor no lo hagas.- respondió el delantero y ambos entraron al hostal.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el cap.**

**Se que varios querían que Yuri se reconciliara con Goenji y Fidio, pero no va a pasar, por ahora.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**BYE**


	58. La amenaza regresa: Kageyama Reiji

**Hallo! Wie gets?**

**Jajajaj olvídenlo, para los que no sepan, eso era alemán. XD**

**Después de haber tenido uno de los peores lunes de la historia de los lunes (odio este día de la semana ¬¬) les traigo el capitulo 58 de mi fic.**

**Ya veremos si Goenji-baka y Yuri-chan se reconcilian. Y , tal vez tengas razón, Kidou quizás termine interviniendo.**

**Sin mas vueltas al asunto, aquí el cap. 50 de "Una nueva historia"**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, a excepción de Yuri, Hiroshi, Kaede y otros personajes que iré mencionando a su debido tiempo.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_La amenaza regresa: Kageyama Reiji_

Kidou y Sakuma estuvieron practicando en un parque su Twin Boost, el cual les salio perfecto como siempre. Cuando iban de regreso al hostal, Kidou se quedo impresionado al ver algo. Sakuma le siguió la mirada y se encontró con Fudou.

-Fudou? Que hay de malo con el?- pregunto el peliblanco sin comprender.

-No, el hombre delante de Fudou.- dijo el estratega. Sakuma se fijo y se quedo perplejo al ver a un hombre, que era igual a Kageyama, solo que su cabello era distinto.

-No puede ser!

El hombre se subió a un auto. En ese momento, un bus de paro bruscamente en frente de los dos muchachos y cuando volvieron a ver al frente, ya no estaba Kageyama, y lo mas curioso, tampoco lo estaba Fudou.

-Kidou! Era el?- pregunto Sakuma alarmado.

-Kageyama...- fue lo único que dijo.

0-0-0-0-0

Al rato, ambos chicos encontraron a Fudou y se le acercaron corriendo. Kidou le llamo la atención llamándolo y este se volteo a verlos.

-A quien te encontraste hace un momento?- pregunto el estratega.

-Eh? De que estas hablando?- respondió haciéndose el indiferente. Kidou perdió la paciencia e hizo que se volteara a verlo tomándolo del hombro bruscamente.

-Te pregunte que fue lo que viste hace un momento!- el chico sonrió y se quito la mano de Kidou del hombro.

-Vamos ahora, que te molesta por conseguir? Eso no es lo que te gusta, Kiodu-kun.

-Te vi con ese sujeto!- exclamo Sakuma a la defensa de su amigo. La expresión de Fudou cambio.

-Por que estabas con Kageyama?- pregunto Kidou. El chico se rió.- Fudou!-El chico comenzó a marcharse tranquilamente.

-No tienes nada que hacer empalmando con las personas que veo.- dijo.

Sakuma y Kidou comenzaron a desconfiar de su compañero, así que decidieron dividirse y buscar a Fudou para asegurarse de que no se reuniera con el supuesto Kageyama. Cuando ambos se volvieron a encontrar, ninguno de los dos se había topado con el perseguido. Mientras Kidou buscaba desesperadamente a Fudou, comenzó a recordar todas las atrocidades que había hecho Kageyama cuando estuvo al mando de el Instituto Teikoku.

0-0-0-0-0

Haruna supervisaba el entrenamiento de Tachimukai. Kabeyama, Kurimatsu, Kogure, Tsunami y Yuri estaban en frente de la portería con un balón en frente de cada uno. En cuanto Haruna dio la orden de disparar, los cinco le hicieron caso. Como eran tiros normales, no presentaban un gran reto para Tachimukai, pero eso si, comenzaba a casarse, al igual que los demás. Haruna comenzó a reprimirlos de que eso no era suficiente, así que dio la orden de que volvieran a disparar, pero solo dos balones se dirigieron a la portería. Al voltearse Haruna, pudo ver a los tres jóvenes defensas tirados en el suelo agotados. Después los siguió Yuri, quien se dejo caer al suelo cansada.

-Hemos disparado un centenar de veces.- dijo Kogure.

-Ya estamos muy cansados.- dijo Kurimatsu.

-Que sucedió con la resistencia, Yuri?- dijo Tsunami burlón. La chica solo lo fulmino con la mirada.

-No entreno todo el santo día como algunos aquí presentes, es normal que tenga menos resistencia.- se excuso la rubia.

-Que se le va a hacer?- dijo Tsunami con una mano en la nuca.- Mejor tomémonos un descanso.

-No, no, no, no!- grito Haruna enfadada. Asustando a Tsunami y a Yuri, a quienes les dio un escalofrío. La chica podía ser algo temperamental.

-Seguro que se lo pegaste tu.- le susurro Tsunami a Yuri, Esta solo le peñisco la mejilla molesta.

-Duele, duele!- dijo el surfista sujetándose la mejilla. Haruna indico a Tachimukai con el dedo indice, este jugaba con los dedos nervioso.

-Todos ustedes dijeron que ayudarían a Tachimukai-kun a crear una técnica Hissatsu! Han olvidado que jugaron en frente de la puesta de sol? Tienen que seguir hasta terminar esa técnica Hissatsu.- Los tres muchachos de primero se preocuparon un poco.

-Tsunami-san, di algo por nosotros.- dijo Kabeyama.

-Si ella va ser asi de persistente, solo tienes que hacerlo.- dijo Tsunami. Los tres chicos se quejaron.

-No creo que esa era la respuesta que esperaban.- dijo Yuri tirada de espaldas en el piso. Luego levanto la cabeza al darse cuenta de algo.- Espera! Yo no prometí nada! Me puedo largar.- dijo poniéndose de pie, pero Haruna la tomo del cuello de la playera.

-Tu no te vas Matsura-senpai! Que clase de senpai serias si dejas a los que te necesitan.- dijo la chica. La rubia hizo una especie de puchero, los roles se invertían.

A los lejos, Aki, Fuyukka y Megane miraban divertidos al grupo.

-Parece que Otonashi-san tiene una nueva personalidad.- dijo Aki.

-Ya no deberia ser Otonashi, sino Yakamashi.- dijo Megane **(yo: Otonashi=calma Yakamashi=ruidoso) **Fuyukka se rió.

-Haruna-san parece que se esta divirtiendo.- dijo la pelilila.

-Eso es cierto.- dijo Aki.- Ella debe estar feliz de ayudar con el equipo, no importa como lo hace.

-Hai!

El entrenamiento en ese grupo aparte continuo igual, pero en un momento en que Tsunami lanzo el balón con mucha fuerza, pareció que la técnica de Tachimukai iba a aparecer de nuevo, pero desapareció antes de aparecer y el balón le llego en lleno en el rostro al portero. Los que entrenaban con el se acercaron para ver si se encontraba bien, pero lo único que preocupaba al chico era que era lo que le faltaba a la técnica. Según Tsunami, lo único que necesitaba era pasión y el entusiasmo. Que los sentimiento brotaran, en eso Kogure tiene una idea.

Los cinco chicos estaban en frente con sus balón y antes de patear el balón, Kogure grito:

-PORTERO INUTIL!- grito a todo pulmón. Un tic apareció en el rostro de Tachimukai.

-Bueno, no es mi tipo de cosas, pero... Torpe.- dijo Tsunami, molestando mas al portero.

-Si! Si! Hay que conseguir que este mas enfadado! Arranca Tachimukai!- grito Kogure.

-Por favor...- dijo Yuri poniendo su mano sobre su rostro.

-Estúpido.- dijo Kurimatsu.

-Cobarde.- dijo Kogure.

-Cerebro de ave.- dijo Kabeyama.

-Débil error de poca monta! Miserable! Cobarde! Miedoso! La basura! La suciedad! mal de la cabeza! Abierto hervidor de agua! Se extendía sobre la ropa interior! **(yo: Nee... como que se le paso un poco la mano, no?)**

Tachimukai estaba enfurecido, pero esa fue la clave para que apareciera una figura violeta con cabello anaranjado sobre el, pero como antes, volvió a desaparecer.

-Q-Que fue eso?- tartamudeo Yuri. En la portería estaba Tachimukai sentado en el piso con una aura depresiva.

-No tienes que decir esas cosas...- dijo el chico.

-Genial, ahora hay que subirle el animo. ¬¬- dijo Yuri con fastidio. Luego el dio una zape a Kogure.

-Por que hiciste eso!- grito.

-Porque se te paso la mano.

Tachimukai tomo a Endou como ejemplo y se puso de pie, dispuesto a continuar con el entrenamiento. Tsunami utilizo su Tsunami Boost y Tachimukai lo detuvo con su God Hand. Yuri utilizo su Goth Drive, pero el portero antes de utilizar su Majin the Hand, se dio cuenta de algo y dejo pasar el balón.

-No me digas que ahora ni puedes usar la Majin the Hand.- dijo Yuri al ver que ni se esforzo en detener su tiro.

Tachimukai tuvo una idea y decidio ponerla a prueba. Asi que contimuaron con el entrenamiento.

Por otro lado, el resto de Inazuma Japan seguia entrenando. Sin embargo, Kidou se mostraba bastante distraido y Endou pudo notarlo. Y aunque no lo demostrara, Fudou estaba igual, ya que cuando disparo a la porteria, el tiro se desvio antes de llegar a ella. Endou se acerco a Kidou y le pregunto que le pasaba, este le contesto que no era nada.

En eso el entrenado Kudou llama a Kidou, a Fudou y a Sakuma y les pide que dejen la practica, ya que no estaban lo suficientemente concentrados.

Cuando Haruna pregunta por Fudou, Kidou se da cuanta de que no estaba ahi, asi que decide ir a buscarlo. Yuri lo ve marcharse y se preocupa.

-KIDOU!- lo llamo la rubia, pero este no le hizo caso.- Pero que le sucede?- En eso mira a los demas que estan en la cancha y cruza miradas con Goenji y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero desvio la mirada. Se acerco a Tachimukai.- Gomen, Tachimukai-kun, pero me tengo que ir.- hizo una reverencia y salio corriendo.

Mientras se alejaba no pudo evitar voltearse a ver de nuevo a Goenji.

0-0-0-0-0

Yuri corría por las calles de la zona de Italia aun con el uniforme de Inazuma Japan puesto, cuando estaba llegando a su destino, vio a todo el equipo de Italia, que veía como les cerraban las puertas de su campamento.

-Cualquier caso, vamos a buscar un lugar donde practicar.- alcanzo a escuchar que decía Fidio.

-FIDIO!- grito la rubia llamando la atención de todos los chicos, quienes abrieron los ojos como platos al ver quien era. La chica se detuvo junto a ellos y se tomo su tiempo para recuperar su respiración normal.- Que ha pasado?

-Larga historia.- dijo el capitán de Orfeo.- Me alegra que vinieras.- dijo con una sonrisa.

0-0-0-0-0

Algunos del equipo de Italia y Yuri esperaban a Fidio, quien llego gritando que había conseguido un lugar donde entrenar. Blassi se alegro por la noticia y comenzó a caminar, pero en eso un árbol cae.

-BLASSI!- gritaron Fidio y Yuri.

Al dispersarse el humo, pusieron ver a Blassi, pero este se sujetaba con fuerza el brazo. Se lo llevaron en una ambulancia y los demás se quedaron mirando preocupados como su amigo se marchaba en el vehículo. Para colmo, luego llego Angelo diciendo que la mayoría de sus amigos también se habían lesionado y que ahora estaban en el hospital. Todos fueron al hospital y Fidio anuncio que no podrían jugar en el partido que tendrían mañana.

-Partido? Que partido?- pregunto Yuri. Todos intercambiaron miradas y Fidio decidió explicarle lo sucedido.- Sr. K? Que clase de nombre es ese?

Pero nadie le hizo caso y comenzaron a emprender camino. Yuri y Fidio iban mas apartados del camino para tener un poco de privacidad.

-Este no ha sido el mejor de los días.- dijo Fidio.

-Espero que logren solucionarlo.- dijo Yuri.

-Enserio, discúlpame, actúe mal.- dijo el chico cambiando totalmente el tema. Le tomo la mano mientras caminaban, esta no rechazo el gesto.

-Descuida, ya te he perdonado.

-Y a Goenji?- un notorio sonrojo apareció en el rostro de la rubia.

-Bueno... yo...- pero fue interrumpida por el ruido de un monton de madera que caia justo en ese momento sobre ellos dos. Fidio solo reacciono a empujar a Yuri fuera del camino, provocando que esta cayera al piso.-FIDIO!- grito. No pudo evitar recordar cuando su padre hizo el mismo gesto cuando tuvieron el accidente.

Fidio intento esquivarlos, pero una madera enorme estaba a punto de aplastarlo. En eso un balón se dirige a toda velocidad y desvía la madera. Los chicos de Italia sujetaban a Angelo y a Yuri para que no se lanzaran a buscar a su mejor amigo. Pero cuando se dispersa el humo, pueden ver a Fidio intacto con un balón en mano. Yuri suspiro aliviada al verlo a salvo.

-Tu eres el que lo pateo, no? Gracias!- dijo el chico y todos se voltean a ver al salvador. Era Kidou. Yuri se quedo sorprendida al ver a su amigo.- Es una falta maravillosa. Sin el ángulo recto y la cantidad de energía, no habrias logrado cambiar el curso de la madera caída.

-Eso estuvo cerca, Fidio.- dijo una voz, se trataba de Endou.

-Endou Mamoru!- dijo sorprendido el italiano. Tras el portero estaban Fudou y Sakuma.

-No te duele, verdad?- dijo el castaño.

-Si, gracias a el.- respondió.

-Tus reflejos tan admirables como siempre, Kidou-kun.- dijo Yuri acercándose al resto.

-Yuri!- exclamaron Endou, Kidou y Sakuma. Fudou solo bufo.

-Supongo que están en el mismo equipo, Endou.- dijo Fidio.

-Si, el es mi mejor amigo.- respondió.

-Y de donde se conocen ustedes dos?- pregunto Kidou. Fidio y Yuri intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

-Somos amigos de la infancia.- respondía la rubia. La respuesta sorprendió a los chicos de Japón. En eso Yuri recordó algo y golpeo el brazo de Fidio.

-Y ESO POR QUE?- exclamo el chico sobándose el brazo.

-Por el susto que me diste!- dijo enfadada.- Casi te matan y tu haciéndote el caballero quitándome del camino!

0-0-0-0-0

Los seis chicos estaban estaban en un puente conversando de los sucedido con los jugadores de Italia.

-Ocho de tus compañeros están lesionados?- pregunto Endou después de escuchar la historia.

-Si...

-Los miembros del mismo equipo lesionados en accidente consecutivamente.- analizo Kidou.- Esta demasiado bien jugado para ser una coincidencia. Alguien a creado estos accidentes a propósito...

-Eso yo ya lo note.- dijo Yuri.- Es obvio que lo hicieron para que el equipo K sea el equipo nacional.

-Estas insinuando que mister K es el que provoco estos accidentes?- pregunto Fidio.

-Yo no insinúo nada, estoy diciendo las cosas como son.- respondió la chica.

-Un entrenador de una selección jamas podría hacer algo así!

-Conozco a alguien que lo haría.- dijo Kidou. Fidio se sorprendió.- Kageyama Reiji.- Yuri lo miro sorprendida.- El solía ser el entrenador de mi antiguo equipo.

-Acaso ese infeliz sigue libre!- grito Yuri enfadada. Todos se sorprendieron ante la reacción de la chica, Endou apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia para tranquilizarla, lo cual funciono.

-De ninguna manera... Kageyama Reiji... un hombre temible...- dijo Fidio.- Y pensar que alguien como el esta en el área de Italia.

Kidou le dio varias vueltas al asunto, pero Sakuma logro que se calmara un poco.

-Pero mañana es su partido representante, va a ser dificil.- dijo Endou.- Solo tienes seis miembros, no?

-Siete.- corrigió Yuri.- No pienso darles la espalda.

-Gracias, Yuri, pero creo que esto es algo que tenemos que resolver nosotros.- dijo Fidio.

-Tu sabes tan bien como yo que no te voy a hacer caso, así que ahorrémonos el sermón.- dijo la rubia relajadamente.

-De acuerdo. No tenemos otra opción que luchar con los miembros que tenemos.- dijo el capitán de Orfeo.

-Pero les faltan cuatro jugadores.- dijo Endou pensativo.- Me pregunto si hay una manera... - luego se da cuenta de algo.- Cuatro? Eso es! Podemos unirnos al equipo de Fidio!- Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Bueno, después de todo, lo importante es mostrar sus habilidades, los miembros extra no serian de un grado de gran importancia.- dijo Yuri dándole la razón a su capitán.

-No es un partido oficial, así que estoy seguro que el Sr. K estará de acuerdo.- prosiguió Endou.- Que les parece, muchachos?

-Si tu quieres hacerlo, adelante.- dijo Fudou.- Yo en cambio, vine aquí para otra cosa.- luego se marcho.

-Lo sentimos, Endou...- dijo Kidou.- Pero no puedo ayudar a cualquiera.

-Buscar a Kageyama ahora es nuestra prioridad.- dijo Sakuma.

-Kidou... Sakuma...- murmuro Endou.

-Gracias, Endou.- dijo Fidio.- Con solo saber que usted quiere ayudar es suficiente.

-Pero...

-Este es nuestro problema. Solo tenemos que utilizar todo nuestro poder para hacer lo que podamos.- dijo Fidio. Yuri bufo molesta.

-Siempre es lo mismo contigo, Fidio-kun.- dijo la chica. El italiano solo le sonrió.

-No te rendirás tan fácil, no?

-Exacto.- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Entiendo...- dijo Endou.- Esta bien! Buena suerte!

-Si! Espero que encuentren al hombre que están buscando también!- dijo el chico.

-Si!

_CONTINUARA..._

* * *

**Hasta aquí el cap!**

**Les gusto? Espero que si. Quiero que sepan que durante esta semana no podré subir capítulos porque estaré llena de exámenes, pero lo bueno es que... ES LA ULTIMA SEMANA DE PRUBAN.**

**Así que la próxima semana tendré tiempo.**

**Por favor, dejen sus reviews, cuídense.**

**BYE**


	59. El futuro de Orpheus está en juego

**Buenas tardes mis queridos lectores!**

**Aquí después de haber tenido un largo dia haciendo un laaargo examen. **

**Bueno, olvídenlo y aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo de "Una nueva historia"**

**Disfrútenlo.**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, a excepción de Yuri, Hiroshi, Kaede y otros personajes que iré mencionando a su debido tiempo, así como las técnicas de los ya mencionados personajes.**

* * *

_El futuro del equipo de Italia esta en juego_

Al despedirse de Endou, Fidio y Yuri comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo por el área de Italia. Fidio paso su brazo sobre los hombros de la rubia, pero esta no rechazo el gesto, sino que paso su brazo por el costado del chico. Ya era normal en ellos dos caminar así.

-Que piensas hacer?- pregunto la chica.

-Jugar con los jugadores que tenemos, es lo único que nos queda.- respondió.

-No es una opción muy razonable.

-Estas exagerando.- dijo el chico con una sonrisa, pero enseguida desapareció al darse cuenta de a donde habían llegado. Habían llegado a la entrada del campamento del equipo nacional de Italia.

-Insisto en que esto no es justo.- dijo Yuri frunciendo el ceño. Se quedaron un buen rato mirando las rejas que les impedían el paso.

-Me alegro de verlos.- dijo una voz tras ellos y ambos se quedaron pasmados al ver a la persona que había pronunciado esas palabras.

-Imposible...- dijo Fidio separándose instantáneamente de Yuri.

-Onii-chan!- exclamo la chica.

-Descuida, Fidio. No había necesidad de hacer eso. A mi no me molesta.- dijo Hiroshi con una amplia sonrisa y luego señalaba con el pulgar hacia la entrada del recinto.- Alguien me explica que diablos esta pasando aquí?

-Bueno, veras...- Fidio le explico lo sucedido con el Sr. K.

-Espera, espera. Y que paso con su antiguo entrenador?- pregunto el rubio sin comprender.

-Es una buena pregunta.- dijo el capitán de Orfeo.

-Hablando de buenas preguntas... QUE HACES TU AQUI? No tienes que ir a la universidad?- pregunto Yuri sin comprender por que diablos su hermano estaba en la isla.

-Descuida, vengo a trabajar, hermanita. Por cierto, yo también estoy feliz de verte.- dijo sarcástico. **(yo: parece que ser sarcástico es de familia)**

-Trabajando?- pregunto sin hacer caso al comentario. Hiroshi suspira.

-Tengo el mismo trabajo que tu, Yuri. Solo que el mío es en el equipo de Italia.

-Espera! Eres el técnico de Orfeo? Nadie me informo de eso!- dijo Fidio.

-Bueno tampoco te informaron del cambio de entrenador.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Bueno, siendo sinceros, a mi tampoco me informaron el cambio. Y algo mas importante es... Quien diablos es K?

-En mi vida lo había visto.- dijo Fidio.

-Yo ni siquiera lo he visto.- dijo Yuri. Hiroshi suspiro y comenzó a analizar la situación.

-Fidio, supongo que sabes que jugar con siete jugadores es una locura, verdad?- dijo el mayor.

-Eso le dije yo.- dijo su hermana.

-El problema es que no hay quien los remplace.- respondió el atacado.

-En ese caso, no hay otra opción.- Luego miro la verja.- Quieren ir a otro lado? Esto me deprime.

Los dos chicos accedieron y comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo. Estaban caminando por una calle poco concurrida cuando escucharon un estruendo. Yuri y Fidio intercambiaron miradas de preocupación y comenzaron a correr en la dirección del ruido. Al llegar vieron un montón de maderas, iguales a las que casi habían aplastado a Fidio, solo que esta vez la víctima había sido Kidou, el se veía tranquilo y junto a el estaban Sakuma y Endou. Ambos estaban sorprendidos, pero Hiroshi estaba impactado.

-Que diablos?- dijo Hiroshi, provocando que los tres chicos de Inazuma Japan se voltearan a verlo.

-Que paso aquí?- pregunto Fidio, en eso se da cuanta de algo.- No me digas que te has convertido en un objetivo ahora porque han ayudado, Kidou?

-No, eso no tiene nada que ver con eso.- respondió el estratega.- Que el hombre estaba poniendo a prueba mis capacidades actuales.

-Como que una prueba?- pregunto Hiroshi. Ninguno de los chicos de Inazuma Japan tenia ni la menor idea por que el hermano mayor de su amiga estaba ahí, pero no era tiempo de preguntas. En eso llega Fudou, quien se mostraba notoriamente sorprendido.

0-0-0-0-0

Todos fueron a un lugar mas tranquilo para hablar, pero Fudou se mantenía algo alejado del grupo.

-Como que es Kageyama?- pregunto Hiroshi irritado.

-Si, yo no le vi la cara, pero he hablado con el directamente.- dijo Kidou.- No hay duda.

-Pero si son solo niños! No puedo creer que haga métodos tan sucios para lograr lo que quiere!- dijo Hiroshi enfadado. Eso llamo la atención de los chicos. Siempre habían visto al joven tranquilo y calmado, nunca alterado. Su forma de ser era muy parecida a la de Yuri. La chica apoyo su mano en el brazo de su hermano, el rubio reacciono y se calmo.

-Fidio, acerca de lo que hablamos antes...- dijo Fidio.- Me gustaría unirme a tu equipo después de todo.- el italiano se sorprendió, al igual que Endou y Yuri.

-No querrás decir...- dijo el capitán de Inazuma Japan.

-Como tus compañeros de equipo resultaron heridos y que fue dirigida, puede haber algún tipo de conexión entre los dos.- dijo Kidou.

-Así que piensas que podrías aprender algo sobre la relación entre Kageyama y el Sr. K por el partido.- dijo Sakuma.

-Esta bien. Voy a ver lo que el resto del equipo piensa.- dijo Fidio.

-Tampoco es que tuvieran muchas opciones.- comento Yuri sin pensar mientras tenia su mano en la barbilla reflexionando sobre los razonamientos de Kidou.

-Gracias.- dijo el estratega.

Por la noche Hiroshi se encargo de informarle al entrenador Hibiki sobre la situación y de que Endou y los demás se ausentarían esa noche.

0-0-0-0-0

Los cinco chicos de Inazuma Japan estaban esperando a la entrada del recinto de Italia. En eso Kidou recuerda lo que sucedió la tarde anterior.

_Flashback_

_-Estos son los jugadores temporales?- pregunto Blassi sin poder creer lo que veía._

_-Si. Estos son Endou, Kidou, Sakuma y Fudou de Inazuma Japan.-dijo Fidio.- Van a jugar en el juego en el lugar de los que resultaron heridos. Todos vamos a proteger a los demás representantes de Italia!_

_-No estoy de acuerdo con esto.- dijo Blassi.- Voy a jugar en el partido. No podemos permitir que unas personas japonesas representen el objetivo de proteger Italia!_

_-Wow... Gracias.- dijo una voz femenina y sarcástica. Yuri acababa de aparecer de por atrás de un bloque junto a Hiroshi._

_-Yuri! Hiroshi!- exclamaron los de Italia. _

_-Estoy decepcionado, Blassi. Que vas a hacer si no puedes jugar en el torneo mundial? Eh? Dímelo.- dijo Hiroshi. Endou se mostró de acuerdo en lo que decía el mayor de los Matsura. El chico se acerco a Blassi._

_-Te voy a demostrar que puedo proteger la portería de Italia!- exclamo, sorprendiendo al grandote._

_-Por que?- pregunto el grandote de Italia.- Por que la gente del equipo nacional de Japón a tales extremos por enemigo como nosotros.- Yuri se molesto ante el comentario._

_-Nosotros no somos enemigos!- grito Endou perdiendo la paciencia.- Somos rivales!_

_-Endou...- murmuro Fidio._

_-Cuando llegue a esta isla, la primera persona que conocí fue a Fidio.- Se volteo a ver al susodicho y le sonrió recordando ese día.- Jugadores maravillosos como el están ahí fuera en el mundo. Siempre me emocionan mucho cuando pienso en que voy a tener la oportunidad de jugar contra ellos. Yo quiero jugar con todo el mundo en el escenario mundial. Me gustaría ayudar a que así sea. Todos los rivales tenemos el objetivo de convertirnos en los mejores del mundo. Enemigos, aliados o lo que sea no son importantes aquí._

_-Endou.-dijo Fidio con una sonrisa._

_-Así es Endou-kun.- dijo Yuri sonriendo de medio lado._

_-Rivales, eh? Muy bien, voy a confiar en ti.- accedió Blassi y le extendió la mano.- Soy el portero del equipo de Italia, Blassi. Protege nuestra portería._

_-Soy Endou Mamoru.- estrecho su mano.- Dejamelo a mi!_

_Fin Flashback_

Los chicos de Japón, Hiroshi y el equipo de Italia, Orfeo. estaban a la espera del inicio del partido. El Sr. K se puso en frente de ellos, pero les daba la espalda.

-Así que no huyo.- dijo el hombre.

-Nos prometes que si ganamos, nos dará el respaldo para representar a Italia!- dijo Fidio.

-Por supuesto, pero que pasa con ellos?- pregunto.

-Somos miembros del equipo nacional de Japón, Inazuma Japan.- dijo Endou.

-Me dijeron que van a jugar en lugar de los que resultaron heridos.- dijo Fidio.

-Así que has vuelto...- dijo el Sr. K.- Kidou, mi creación.- dijo dándose la vuelta. Los miembros de Japón se quedaron paralizados al verlo. Hiroshi nunca antes lo había visto, pero supuso que ese era Kageyama y lo miro con una mirada llena de odio.

-Pero si es...- dijo Endou.

-Kageyama Reiji!- exclamo Kidou.

-Lo sabia!- dijo Sakuma. El, Kidou, Endou, Yuri y Hiroshi los miraban con odio en sus ojos.

-Entonces esta persona...- dijo Fidio.

-Si.- respondió Endou.- El nos ataco con los métodos cobardes en numerosas ocasiones. El es ex-Comandante de la Academia Teikoku... Y el causante de la muerte de i abuelo y de los padres de Yuri.

-Significa eso que las lesiones de cada persona fueron causadas por el?- pregunto Fidio mientras trataba de controlar la furia que sentía, el era el causante del sufrimiento de Yuri.

Siguieron hablando y en eso aparece un muchacho que simplemente era idéntico a Kidou. En su peinado, en los gogles y en la capa. Yuri estaba boquiabierta, al igual que el resto. Ese era Demonio Strada.

Utilizaron la moneda y el equipo K partiría dando la patada inicial. Mientras se preparaban, Endou se dio cuenta de como Fidio miraba preocupado la banda de capitán. Yuri se acerco a el y lo abrazo del brazo para luego sonreírle.

-Vamos.- dijo la chica y luego comenzó a correr a la cancha.

Sakuma, Kidou y Fudou serian porteros. Endou, obviamente, seria portero. Yuri seria delantera junto a Fidio. Hiroshi estaba sentado en la banca observando detenidamente la cancha. El partido comenzó y los delanteros del equipo K le dieron inmediatamente el balón a Demonio. Kidou se lanzo a defender, pero Strada lo esquivo utilizando su Shin Illusion Ball.

-Imposible!- grito Yuri mientras comenzaba a correr para defender.

Y no solo había imitado la técnica de Kidou, sino que también le había copiado el estilo de equipo a Kidou. Demonio daba las ordenes. Era como enfrentarse a Teikoku.

-Marco, Tente! Regresen a la linea de defensa!- ordeno Fidio.

Pero no ayudo en nada. Demonio atravesó la defensa sin el menor problema y le dio un pase a su compañero. Fidio no sabia que hacer.

-Fidio! Kidou conoce las estrategias de Kageyama!- grito Endou.- Utiliza nuestra formación!

-Muy bien! Lo haré!- dijo Fidio.

-Perfecto.- dijo Yuri mientras comenzaba a correr junto a Kidou.

Kidou comenzó a dar las ordenes y los del equipo de Italia le hicieron caso. Sakuma también creía saber las estrategias de Kidou, así que se preparo para interceptar un pase, pero el problema era que el pase no era para la persona que el creía.

-No hay tiempo para lamentarse, Sakuma-kun!- grito Yuri mientras pasaba junto a el.

Demonio resultaba ser simplemente mejor que Kidou en todo y no tardo en pasar la defensa de Italia. El chico pateo el balón con mucha fuerza. Endou se preparo para detener el tiro, pero se sorprendió al ver como Yuri se interponía y utilizaba su Light Wall V3. La chica lo detuvo perfectamente, pero no pudo evitar mostrar preocupación en su rostro, la fuerza del tiro había sido sorprendente.

-Bien hecho Yuri! Has evolucionado tu técnica!- dijo Endou. La chica sonrió y comenzó a correr. Demonio se disponía a robarle el balón.

-"Si sus habilidades son como las de Kidou-kun... Debería tener sus puntos débiles."- pensó Yuri.

La chica toma el balón entre sus pies y gira sobre si misma mientras pasaba junto a Demonio. Strada se sorprendió, Yuri sonrió y miro a Kidou para darle un pase, pero noto que el chico no reaccionaba, estaba en un especie de transe. Sakuma también lo noto. La chica le dio un pase y recién ahí fue cuando el estratega reacciono.

-No podemos jugar contra ellos sin tus estrategias de juego!- grito molesto Sakuma.

-S-Si.- tartamudeo Kidou mientras comenzaba a avanzar.

El chico avanzo, pero comenzó a tener dudas en cuanto escucho la voz de Kageyama en su cabeza. Pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Ya deja de pensar en el pasado!- grito Fudou.- Esa actitud insípida me esta volviendo loco! No somos títeres anormales o creaciones!- En eso le hace una barrida a Kidou, robándole el balón y tirando al estratega al suelo.

Fudou amenazo a todos los del equipo K con la mirada, logrando intimidarlos. Sakuma lo acuso de haberse aliado con Kageyama, pero este lo negó todo, solo quería demostrarle a ese hombre que ya no necesitaba de su poder. Su respuesta sorprendió al peliblanco y a Kidou. Yuri sonrió de medio lado, Fudou podía parecer una mala persona con tan solo intercambiar una mirada con el, pero en el fondo era una buena persona. **(yo: Muy en el fondo -.-U) **El animo de Kidou subió y comenzó a correr acompañado por Sakuma y Fudou mientras hacían pases para pasar la defensa. Fudou le da un pase a Yuri y esta espera a que dos defensas se lancen sobre ella para sonreír y darle un pase a Fidio. El chico sonrió y pateo el balón, el cual tenia una fuerza espectacular, pero el portero lo detuvo. Yuri, Fidio y Endou estaban que no lo creían.

-D-Detuvo el tiro de Fidio-kun.- tartamudeo Yuri con los ojos como platos a causa de la sorpresa.

Demonio recibe el balón y comienza a provocar a Fudou, que conociendo su corta paciencia, se enfada e intenta robarle el balón con una barrida, pero falla. Strada realiza una técnica casi idéntica al Kotei Penguin Ichigo, pero no lo era, era Kotei Penguin X. Endou no tuvo ni tiempo de utilizar su técnica cuando el balón golpeo su espalda y lo arrastro hasta la portería, dejando el marcador 1-0 a favor del equipo K.

-Endou-kun!- grito Yuri preocupada.

-Endou!- grito Fidio mientras se agachaba junto a el, Yuri lo imito.

-La técnica de hace un rato...- dijo Kidou.

-Kotei Penguin Ichigo...- completo Fudou.

-No. Es aun mas poderosa que ella.- dijo Sakuma paralizado.

-Ademas...- dijo Yuri llamando la atención de sus amigos.- Mirenlo, no muestra ningún efecto secundaria como Sakuma-kun cuando utilizaba la técnica.- Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar ese partido. Strada rió.

-No la confundan con alguna técnica incompleta que tiene un efecto de retroceso en cada disparo.- dijo Demonio.

Kageyama explico que con ese equipo planeaba llegar hasta la cima del mundo para lograr destruir el fútbol. Los chicos se enfadaron al oír esto.

-Bastardo...- murmuro con rabia Hiroshi desde la banca.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el cap!**

**Ojalá les haya gustado y por favor, dejen reviews.**

**Me despido y espero lograr escribir pronto.**

**BYE**


	60. La trampa de Kageyama

**Después de terminar mi larga semana de exámenes y con muy buenos resultados, debo admitir, estoy aquí feliz de traerles el capitulo numero 60 de mi primer fic.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen y a los que dejan sus reviews, me hace muy feliz que alguien lea lo que escribo y que ademas le guste ^^**

**Bueno, no los quiero aburrir con tanta habladuría, así que aquí esta el cap. 60!**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, a excepción de Yuri, Hiroshi, Kaede y otros personajes que iré mencionando a su debido tiempo, así como las técnicas de los ya mencionados personajes.**

* * *

_La salvación de Orfeo y la trampa de Kageyama_

_Anteriormente..._

_Endou no fue capaz de detener el Kotei Penguin X de Demonio debido a la gran velocidad del tiro, recibiendo el tiro en la espalda. El marcador quedo 1-0 a favor del equipo K. Se anuncia el primer tiempo, que hará Italia para recuperarse?_

Yuri estaba lista para patear el balón e iniciar el segundo tiempo de una buena vez. En cuanto sonó el silbato, la rubia le dio un pase a Fidio y este a Kidou. Un jugador le hace una barrida y el estratega apenas la esquiva. La mente del chico aun estaba alterada y no dejaba de darle vueltas a la supuesta maldición de Kageyama.

-Kidou! Todos estamos a la espera de tus ordenes!- dijo Sakuma, logrando sacar al estratega de su trance y le da un pase a Fidio, aunque fallo debido a que no calculo bien la distancia.

Por suerte Fudou alcanzo el balón, logro sacarse a un jugador de encima y avanzar.

-Yo tomare el control del estilo de juego! Síganme!- anuncio Fudou. Varios de Italia se sorprendieron.- Solo muévanse de la forma que les digo!- avanzo un poco mas con el esférico.- Ahora! Delanteros! Muévanse de izquierda a derecha!

Después se da cuenta que Yuri había sido la única que le había hecho caso.

-Por que no me hacen caso!- grito enfadado.

-Cambiando quien esta al mando de repente, solo va a dejar al resto de los jugadores confundidos!- dijo Demonio. Entonces le roba el balón.

-Kuso!- grito Yuri y comenzó a perseguir a Strada junto a Fudou. Fidio se interpuso en el camino de Demonio.

-Revise tus jugadas, Fidio Aldena, el White Meteor de Italia.- dijo la copia de Kidou.

-Nani?- pregunto el chico molesto.

-Pero es diferente ahora! Ahora tienes mas poder. Poder para jugar contra el mundo... o quizás para proteger a alguien querido.- Continuo y miro de reojo a Yuri. El desconcierto de Fidio fue la ventaja de Demonio, quien aprovecho el momento para pasarlo.

Strada paso fácilmente la defensa de Italia y llego rápidamente a la portería. Entonces utiliza su Kotei Penguin X una vez mas. Endou uso su Ikari No Tetsui, pero no detuvo por completo el tiro y el balón seguía girando con fuerza entre los brazos de Endou, dispuesto a entrar a la portería, pero el portero no es de los que se rinden fácilmente. Utiliza su Shin Nekketsu Punch contra el piso, logrando cambiar la trayectoria del tiro. Aunque termino chocando su espalda contra un poste de la portería. El chico se levanto del tiro y le sonrió al resto con el balón entre las manos. Había utilizado su propio cuerpo para detener el tiro.

-Amigos! Lo peor ya paso!- grito Endou mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la portería.

-Endou!- gritaron todos muy sorprendidos.

-Esta loco!- grito Yuri mientras comenzaba a correr junto a su capitán con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Capitán..- murmuro Fidio recordando a su capitán al ver a Endou.

Kidou volvió a ser el mismo al ver a Endou jugar, no tenia nada que temer, Kageyama no lo controlaba. Sakuma lo noto.

-Sakuma! Vamos nosotros también!- dijo el estratega mientras comenzaba a correr.

Kidou entro en acción y comenzó a darle indicaciones a los otros jugadores. Le ordeno a Fidio y a Yuri que le cuidaran las espaldas a Endou. Un jugador bloquea a Endou.

-Endou! Pásaselo a Yuri!- el portero le hizo caso y la rubia recibió el pase sin ningún problema.

La chica comenzó a avanzar, pero dos jugadores la bloquearon. A pesar de ello, esta sonrió. La chica tomo el balón entre sus pies y salto sobre ambos jugadores dando una voltereta en el aire, cuando iba a aterrizar, un jugador se preparo para robarle el balón a la chica en cuanto tocara piso, pero esta volvió a sonreír y le saco la lengua infantilmente mientras le daba un pase a Fidio. El chico paso a cuatro jugadores en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, de ahí el sobrenombre de White Meteor. Fudou le pide el balón y el castaño le hace caso. El chico paso a dos jugadores y le devolvió el balón a Fidio.

Demonio comenzó a darle empujones a Fidio con el hombro, en un intento de robarle el balón, pero en eso comienza a ver borroso y Fidio no desaprovecha la oportunidad, así que le da un pase a Endou.

Ambos chicos corren a la portería, Endou le da un pase a la portería y el italiano le da un cabezazo para que el japonés utilizara su Megaton Head. El tiro entro en lleno en la portería, logrando empatar el marcador.

Fidio y Endou chocaron las manos, hacían un buen equipo. En eso sienten como Yuri se cuelga de sus hombros.

-Eso estuvo genial!- grito emocionada- Pero sigo pensando que estas loco. ¬¬- Endou le sonrió y esta hizo lo mismo. Fidio los miro extrañada, la verdad era que esa amistad entre esos dos era algo diferente.

Hiroshi, desde la banca, sonrió al igual que los otros chicos que estaban en la banca. Los otros chicos de Inazuma Japan también se alegraron.

-Endou..- dijo Kidou.

A lo lejos, el portero levanto el pulgar en señal de apoyo. El partido se iba a reanudar y Demonio rechinaba los dientes de la rabia que sentía. Le dan el balón, pero este antes de recibirlo, se detiene debido a que comienza a ver mal. No podía ver el balón.

-Asi que lo ha rechazado.- dijo el Sr. K. Strada se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas.- Con el sentido de que fueras alguien a quien sobrepasara a Kidou Yuuto, yo te inyecte con un programa.- Eso molesto a Kidou.- Pero tus habilidades no son suficientes para que obtengas el 100% del programa. Por eso tu cuerpo lo rechazo.

-Lo sabia.- dijo Fudou calmado.

-Lo uso de conejillo de indias.- dijo Yuri con rencor en los ojos.- Me da asco de solo verlo.

Sin embargo, Demonio no quería detenerse, Kidou intento hacerlo entrar en razón, pero no sirvió de nada. No quería detenerse, porque al fin estaba cerca de cumplir su sueño de estar en el equipo nacional de Italia. El sueño que nunca había logrado cumplir, ya que alguien mas lo había tomado, Fidio. Ahí fue cuando Kageyama le ofreció poder. Pero estaba comenzando a enloquecer. Todos lo miraban preocupados y sorprendidos. Yuri estaba asustada y retrocedió un paso a causa del miedo.

-Poder, eh?- dijo Fudou sin alterarse.

-Es como ver a través de un espejo y vernos a nosotros mismos cuando queríamos mas y mas poder...- dijo Sakuma.

-Nosotros vamos a usar esa técnica, Fudou.- dijo Kidou, sorprendiéndolo.- Si queremos romper las ambiciones de Kageyama, es el único camino.

-Pero no esta completa todavía.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Que te hace pensar que va a funcionar?

-Lo hará.- dijo el estratega volteándose a verlo con una sonrisa en su rostro, sorprendiéndolo.- Siempre y cuando no seamos títeres de Kageyama o creaciones.

-Tienes razón.- dijo mientras sonreía.- Esta técnica puede ser la manera perfecta para mostrarle.

Fidio hace un saque de banda y le da el balón a Kidou, quien junto a Fudou se acerco rápidamente a la portería para que luego ambos patearan el balón al mismo tiempo. Endou y Yuri se sorprendieron de que ambos trabajaran en equipo. El tiro adquirió un color violeta, pero luego perdió su fuerza y se desvió antes de llegar a la portería. Después de que Sakuma viera que eso, se disculpo con Fudou por haber desconfiado de el y se ofreció a ayudarlos con su técnica. Ambos chicos aceptaron.

El porteros del equipo K lanzo el balón y Fidio lo intercepta rápidamente. El chico y Yuri intercambiaron miradas, ambos creyeron que seria necesario que el muchacho utilizara su Oddin Sward. Pero Sakuma le pidió el balón y este accedió.

Pero Demonio marca a Fidio.

-Yo soy el ultimo! La existencia final!- dijo Strada enfadado.

-No hay nadie que sea definitivo!- dijo Fidio, enfadando mas a Demonio.- Todos nosotros trabajamos duro para hacer las técnicas finales. Es porque el trabajo duro debe evolucionar! Si aceptas que eres el ultimo ya tu evolución se detiene ahí!

-Cállate!- grito lanzándose sobre Fidio, pero este lo paso fácilmente.

-No voy a entregar la representación en el equipo nacional de Italia!- dijo el capitán de Orfeo. Luego le paso el balón a Kidou.

Kidou, Sakuma y Fudou realizan una nueva técnica juntos, llamada Kotei Pengui #3. Demonio se interpuso e intento detener el tiro con su Kotei Penguin X, pero fallo y fue lanzado a la portería junto el balón. El tiro entro, desempatando el marcador y dejando a Orfeo en la delantera.

-Estos chicos si que son interesantes.- dijo Hiroshi sonriendo.

El partido continua, pero cuando Demonio recibe el balón, este no lo toma en cuanta y se queda de pie sin hacer nada. Luego se dejo caer de rodillas. Sus compañeros de equipo se encargaron de subirle el animo. Demonio se pone de pie y recuerda los tiempos en que jugaban en Italia, para después quitarse la capa, los gogles y luego se soltó el cabello. Comenzó a correr a la portería contraria sin pensarlo ni una vez mas.

El partido termino, dejando a Orfeo como ganador de el. Fidio y Demonio se estrecharon las manos. Después Strada se acerco arrepentido hacia donde estaba Kidou, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el estratega hablo.

-Nos veremos de nuevo en el campo, Demonio Strada.- dijo el chico.

Fidio, Endou y Yuri miraban a los otros chicos con una sonrisa. El italiano sonrio y miro a Endou.

-Gracias, Mamoru.- dijo Fidio.

-La próxima vez que nos encontremos, será como representantes de Japón y de Italia.- dijo el capitán de Inazuma Japan.

-Si!- dijo y ambos chocaron las manos.- Nos veremos en los juegos!

Yuri miraba a ambos chicos con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, pero esta desaparece en cuanto escucha aplaudir a Kageyama. Este los felicito por su victoria y en la pantalla tras el apareció la imagen de Kazemaru y Goenji con los otros muchachos preparándose para un partido.

-Goenji-kun?- dijo Yuri sin comprender. Después mostraron a los jugadores de Argentina. En la televisión anunciaron que se iniciaría el partido de Japón contra Argentina.

-Que dijo?- pregunto Endou sorprendido al igual que los otros chicos de Inazuma Japan.

-Pero si el partido contra The Empire seria mañana!- exclamo Yuri.

-Que esta pasando?- pregunto Endou.

-No me digas que...- dijo Fudou mientras fulminaba a Kageyama al igual que el resto.

_**Una hora antes...**_

-El horario para el partido con Argentina fue cambiado?- exclamo Kazemaru en la entrada del hostal.

-Acabamos de recibir contacto de la oficina central del torneo. Nos dijeron que el partido es hoy a las tres.- dijo Aki.

-A las tres de la tarde de hoy?- pregunto Kazemaru sin poder creerlo.

-Que hora es?- pregunto Someoka.

-Son las una del mediodía.- le respondió Haruna con su laptop en mano.

-Solo tenemos dos horas!- dijo el pelirrosa.

-Estas segura de que no es algún tipo de error?- pregunto Kabeyama.

-No se ve como si fuera un error.- dijo la chica mostrándole la laptop. En ella estaba la pagina del FFI. Ahí estaba explícito que el partido de Inazuma Japan y The Empire seria ese mismo día.

-Esto es ridículo.- dijo Hijikata incrédulo.

-Endou y los demás no vuelven todavía?- pregunto Kazemaru a Aki.

-La cosa es que no han vuelto.- respondió la chica. Los muchachos se mostraron preocupados.

-Aki-san!- grito Fuyukka a lo lejos. Megane la seguía.

-Donde esta el entrenador?- pregunto Kino.

-No los encuentro por ningún lado.- respondió la chica.- Y a Hibiki-san le falta demasiado.

-De lo que paso ayer, es posible que estén con Endou-kun y los demás.- dijo Megane.

-Que debemos hacer, Kazemaru?- pregunto Goenji.

-Bueno... No tenemos mas remedio que ir.- respondió el peliceleste. Kurimatsu y Kogure se sorprendieron.- No podemos llegar tarde para el partido.

-Esta diciendo que vamos a tener que jugar sin ellos?- pregunto Kurimatsu.

-Eso es imposible!- exclamo Kabeyama.- Entrenando sin entrenador y el capitán!

-No te preocupes. Endou y los demás sin duda llegaran.- dijo Someoka.- No importa lo que pase.

-Entonces vamos a ir por ello!- grito Kazemaru.

-HAI!

_**Tiempo presente...**_

-El partido comienza a las tres. Me pregunto cuanto tiempo sobrevivirán sin ustedes.- dijo Kageyama.

-No me dijo que tenia una participación en este cambio de horario!- dijo Kidou. El sonrió.

-Solo tomate tu tiempo aquí y ve el momento en que Inazuma Japan pierda.- dijo el Sr. K. Se dio la vuelta, pero se topo con un furioso Hiroshi. Los ojos violetas del rubio lo miraban con odio.- En vez de amenazarme con la mirada, podrías hacer algo por estos muchachos.

-Nani?- dijo el chico enfadado.- No te parto la cara porque me podrían suspender y ahora mas que nunca me necesitan estos chicos. Contigo al mando no llegaran muy lejos.- Kageyama solo rió y siguió su camino. Fudou estaba fastidiado.

-Diablos, ahora que haremos?- dijo Yuri con un notorio ataque de pánico, poco usual en ella.

-No hemos perdido la partida.- dijo Endou.- El dijo que comienza a las tres, no?- miro la hora. 14:15.- Aun tenemos tiempo!

Los chicos de Inazuma Japan, Fidio y Hiroshi se encontraban en el autobús de Italia. Hiroshi se encontraba hablando por teléfono.

-Muy bien. Lo tengo. Gracias.- dijo el rubio colgando el teléfono.- Si llegamos a tomar el barco de las 14:35, llegaremos a la isla Yamaneko antes de las tres. Pero si no llegamos, le próximo barco no será hasta las 16:30.- Fidio le pidió al chofer que acelerara.

-Gracias, Fidio. Parece que lo lograremos.- dijo Endou.

-"Gracias"?- dijo Fidio sin comprender.- Pero esto es culpa nuestra en primer lugar.

-No seas duro contigo mismo, Fidio.- dijo Hiroshi.

-Después de todo, el degenerado de Kageyama planeo todo contra nosotros.- dijo Yuri sentada la lado de Fidio.

-El es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.- dijo Kidou.

-Si. Será mejor que te cuides, Fidio.- dijo Endou.

-Gracias, Mamoru. Pero no vamos a perder. No importa lo que intente, solo tenemos que salir adelante con nuestro fútbol.- luego levanto el puño y sonrió.- Y vamos a llegar a la final del torneo, sin importar como.

-Tu si que eres un tipo increíble.- dijo Endou.- Nosotros tampoco vamos a perder!

-Este es el Fidio que conozco y quiero.- dijo Yuri abrazando a su amigo, provocándole una sonrisa. La vergüenza ya no existía entre ellos dos.

-Emmm... Yuri. De casualidad recuerdas a un chico con pelos de punta, que es un delantero espectacular y que es sumamente celoso?- dijo Kidou. La chica bufo fastidiada.

-Que me interesa?- dijo la rubia molesta.

* * *

**HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO! **

**Que les pareció? Al menos esta vez si mencione a Goenji. ^^ Es que el chico no puede ser el tema de la vida de Yuri, la chica tiene una vida y tiene que vivirla ¬¬**

**Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado y por favor dejen sus reviews.**

**Me despido BYE**


	61. Inazuma Japan pierde?

**OHAYO!**

**Primero que nada quiero agradecerles por sus reviews, en verdad que me alegran el día. Bueno, hoy les traigo el capitulo numero 61 de "Una nueva historia"**

**Ojalá lo disfruten!**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, a excepción de Yuri, Hiroshi, Kaede y otros personajes que iré mencionando a su debido tiempo, así como las técnicas de los ya mencionados personajes.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Inazuma Japan pierde?_

_**En las oficinas centrales del FFI...**_

Kudou y Hibiki estaban sentados en una oficina. El partido de Inazuma Japan estaba por comenzar, pero estos dos no tenían ni la menor idea de eso.

-Hibiki-san, que le parece?- dijo Kudou, que estaba sentado al frente del ya mencionado.- La sede del torneo nos ha llamado aquí para traernos información sobre Kageyama. Pero mas de una hora ha pasado...- esto hizo reflexionar a Hibiki. Kudou abre su laptop. Comenzó a buscar con Hibiki mirando sobre su hombro. Ambos se sorprendieron al ver algo. En la pagina del FFI salía que el partido de Inazuma Japan contra The Empire seria ese mismo día.- Quien hizo esto?

-Parece que hemos sido realmente traicionados.

-Me resulta realmente difícil de creer que Kageyama tendría el poder para hacer esto mucho mas por su cuenta...

-Entonces? Que debemos hacer, Kudou? Si alquilar un barco en este momento, podríamos llegar a tiempo para el segundo tiempo.

-No. Vamos a dejar este partido en sus manos. Hay que verlo desde al principio hasta el final.- respondió sin alterarse.- Es para su futuro.- Hibiki sonrió.

_**En el estadio León de Montaña...**_

Faltaban cuarenta minutos para el comienzo del partido y Endou y los demás aun no llegaban.

-El capitán y los otros no han llegado todavía.- dijo Kabeyama.

-Es probable que no sepan que cambiaron el horario.- dijo Kogure notoriamente nervioso.

-Deja de preocuparte, definitivamente vendrán.- dijo Someoka.- Mas importante aun, asegúrense de que estar calentando!

Kazemaru estaba al lado de Goenji, mientras que este tenia su teléfono al oído. El chico se mostró frustrado cuando nadie le contesto al otro lado de la linea. Kazemaru suspiro igual de decepcionado.

-Sin señal. No da señales de vida, esto me esta preocupando, Kazemaru.- dijo Goenji.

-Tranquilo, seguro que Yuri olvido el teléfono en el hostal.- dijo el peliceleste apoyando su mano en el hombro del pelicrema para tranquilizarlo un poco.

-Esa torpe, me va a volver loco un dia de estos.- dijo con fastidio el delantero.

-Bueno, ya estas un poquito loco por ella.- dijo Hijikata pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de Goenji, este lo fulmino con la mirada.

Kazemaru se giro a ver al otro equipo algo preocupado. Todos sus jugadores se mostraban tranquilos, de hecho, su capitán solo estaba sentado escuchando música. Esto no podía ser bueno.

_**En el autobús de Italia...**_

Yuri miraba preocupada su teléfono. No tenia señal y por eso no había podido comunicarse con Kazemaru y los demás, y mas importante, no había podido comunicarse con Goenji, ya que conociéndolo, estaría hecho un mar de nervios por no saber de ella. Solo quería llamarlo para tranquilizarlo un poco.

-Después de pasar este bosque, el camino es recto!- dijo el chofer. Fidio vio la hora en su celular.

-Aun nos quedan seis minutos.- dijo el italiano. Yuri y Endou sonrieron al oír eso.- Deberíamos poder hacerlo.

-Si.- dijo Endou.

En eso el chofer frena bruscamente. Fidio paso su brazo por la cintura de Yuri para evitar el movimiento. Esta apoyo sus manos en el pecho del muchacho.

-Que sucede?- pregunto el capitán de Orfeo.

-Parece que ha habido un accidente.- dijo el chofer. Todos se sorprendieron.

-En un momento como este...- dijo Sakuma enfadado.

-Vamos!- grito Endou decidido.

-Hablas en serio?- pregunto Fudou.

-Definitivamente llegaremos mas rápido que si esperamos que el transito avance.- dijo Hiroshi.

Los de Inazuma Japan, Fidio y Hiroshi salieron del vehículo y comenzaron a correr en dirección al puerto.

_**En el estadio León de Montaña...**_

Todos los integrante de Inazuma Japan mirabn nerviosos la hora.

-Solo treinta minutos mas.- dijo Kazemaru sudando nervioso.

-Endou-san...- dijo Tachimukai preocupado.

_**Con los otros...**_

Todos corrían a todo lo que podían. Endou iba a la cabeza del grupo y Hiroshi iba al final para cerrar el grupo. Aunque Yuri se mostraba notoriamente cansada.

-Espero que podamos llegar!- dijo el capitán de Japón.- LO VEO!- dijo Endou emocionado cuando iban llegando al puerto.

Pero por desgracia el barco partió antes de que pudieran llegar a el. En eso Yuri tropieza y termina de estomago en el piso.

-Por favor!- grito la rubia con fastidio.

El resto miraba como el barco se marchaba. Kidou se agacho junto a Yuri y le ofreció la mano. La chica sonrió y acepto la ayuda.

_**En el estadio León de Montaña...**_

Faltaban solo dos minutos para el inicio del partido.

-Los dos equipos a la cancha!- anuncio el arbitro. Los de Inazuma Japan se mostraron notoriamente preocupados.

Argentina entro a la cancha y todos se mostraban muy seguros de poder ganar ese partido.

-Que debemos hacer?- pregunto Kabeyama.

-Kazemaru-san...- dijo Kurimatsu suplicante. El peliceleste bajo la mirada.

-No tenemos otra opción.- dijo Goenji, sorprendiendo a Kazemaru y a Tachimukai.

-Goenji!- exclamo el peliceleste. El pelicrema asintió.

-Pues si, pero no tenemos ningún capitán ni el entrenador esta aquí!- dijo Kogure.

-Que hay con eso?- dijo Tsunami acercándose desafiante hacia donde estaba el pequeño bromista.- El capitán esto, capitán lo otro. Ustedes son los jugadores del equipo nacional de Japón al igual que el. Entonces demuestren el espíritu, hombre, el espíritu! Endou no es la unica persona que hace el equipo. Fubuki, Midorikawa, Saginuma y los otros... Estamos llevando todos sus sentimientos también!- Los de primer año se sorprendieron.- Si no puedes responder a esos sentimientos ahora, cuando vez que se va?- los tres chicos agacharon la cabeza avergonzados.- Simplemente decir.- dijo mas calmado.- Bueno, tiene que pasar el tiempo.- comenzó a caminar con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa en su rostro.- Acabas de conseguir superar las olas una vez que comenzó a montárselas.

-Tsunami-kun...- dijo Aki con una sonrisa.

Esto le subió el animo a todo el equipo. Goenji y Kazemaru intercambiaron miradas. Kazemaru se puso la banda de capitán y se paro en frente del equipo.

-Delanteros será un tres superior con Goenji, Someoka y Toramaru. Mediocampistas seremos Yo, Hiroto y Hijikata. Defensas: Tsunami, Kabeyama, Kogure y Tobitaka. Tachimukai será el portero.

-HAI!

-The Empire, como ya has oído hablar, tiene una fuerte defensa.- dijo Haruna.- Que ganaron a través de las preliminares sin perder un solo punto!

-Se puede decir que el resultado de este partido depende de si se puede romper esa defensa!- dijo Megane.

-Déjalo en nuestras manos!- dijo Someoka.- Vamos a derribar esa defensa!

-Si.- dijo Goenji con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Entonces vamos por ellos!- dijo Kazemaru.

-SI!

Todos corrieron a la cancha.

_**Con Endou...**_

Estaban en la sala de espera del muelle. Todos estaban sentados en frente del televisor expectantes por ver el partido. Fudou estaba sentado atrás de ellos al igual que Hiroshi, pero el rubia se sentaba un poco alejado del castaño. Yuri estaba en medio de Endou y Fidio hecha un mar de nervios por dentro, aunque no lo demostrara en su rostro.

_**En la oficina del FFI...**_

El entrenador Kudou y en entrenador Hibiki también miraban el televisor expectantes.

_**En el estadio...**_

Inazuma Japan realizaría el saque de inicio. Goenji le da el balón a Someoka y ambos comienzan a avanzar. Luego el pelirrosa le da un pase a Hijikata y este mismo le da un pase a Hiroto.

_**Con Endou y los demás...**_

-Muy bien! Luce bien!- dijo el capitán de Japón. Pero el resto no mostraba su mismo entusiasmo.

_**En el estadio...**_

-"Tengo que hacer el camino por ellos!"- prenso Goenji.

-Toramaru-kun!- grito Hiroto y le dio un pase al chico.

Pero antes de recibir el balón, un jugador de Argentina se lo roba. Terrace sonríe triunfante. El jugador le da un pase al delantero Leone, quien comienza a acercarse peligrosamente a la portería de Japón. Sin embargo, Hijikata se encarga de quitarle el balón con su Blade Attack. Luego le da un pase a Goenji, pero un defensa se lo quita antes de que el pelicrema siquiera lo tocara. Todos comenzaban a preocuparse por la velocidad de los jugadores de Argentina. En el momento en que The Empire realiza un pase, Someoka se encarga de interceptarlo. Pero no dura mucho tiempo el esférico al poder del pelirrosa, ya que un jugador se lo quita con su Zig-Zag Flame.

_**Con Endou y los demás...**_

Endou se dejo caer en el asiento.

-Kidou.- dijo el capitán de Inazuma Japan.

-Es ciertamente una técnica de gran alcance.- dijo el estratega.

-A mi lo que me preocupa son los movimientos ágiles de los mediocampistas.- dijo Yuri provocando que Endou se volteara a verla.- No será fácil de romper.

_**En el estadio...**_

Inazuma Japan hacia lo posible por atravesar la defensa de Argentina, pero no duraban mucho tiempo con el balón en su poder. Los tres delanteros de Japón no lograban ni tocar el balón.

-Será fácil ganar.- dijo Terrace.

Someoka y Toramaru corrían juntos. El pelirrosa le pide el balón, pero el pequeño no le hace caso y lo único que consigue es que le roben el balón una vez mas.

_**Con Endou y los demás... **_

-Que pasa con este equipo de fútbol?- pregunto Fidio. Con un irritado Fudou por detrás.

-No se ve bien.- dijo Kidou.- No están trabajando en equipo.- Fidio se volteo a verlo y vio a los otros de Inazuma Japan igual de tensos que Fudou.- Tenemos que romper esa defensa sin importar como. Esa sensación fuerte esta fracasando en ellos y esta haciendo que sus jugadas se deshagan.

Entonces Fidio recordó como Kidou había tomado el control del partido que habían tenido. Definitivamente el era quien daba las ordenes.

-"Ya veo. Inazuma Japan no tiene a alguien como creador de jugadas en este momento. Es por eso que sus jugadas son tan descoordinadas. Parece que va a ser un partido difícil."- pensó Fidio.

_**En el estadio...**_

Hiroto pensaba en alguna forma de sobrepasar la defensa de The Empire, Kazemaru iba con el balón y avanzaba hacia el otro lado de la cancha, pero dos jugadores los bloquean.

-Toramaru-kun! La espalda hacia arriba!- grito Hiroto.- Por que están tan lejos al frente?- y era cierto, el chico estaba muy alejado del resto.- Goenji-kun!- pero era lo mismo que con Toramaru.- "No es bueno, están demasiado lejos."

Finalmente le roban el balón a Kazemaru. Entonces Hiroto se da cuenta de algo sumamente importante.

-"Ya veo. Todos están tratando de hacer las cosas por su propia cuenta."- pensó el pelirrojo.

Kabeyama logra apoderarse del balón e iba a dárselo a Someoka, pero...

-Por aquí, Kabeyama-kun!- grito Hiroto.- Sube, Kazemaru-kun!

El peliceleste le hizo caso y el grandote le dio el balón a Kiyama. Un jugador intenta robarle el balón con una barrida, pero este salta y luego le da un pase a Kazemaru. El pase fue perfecto.

-Así que eso es lo que era.- dijo Goenji regresando para ayudar. Hiroto sonrió.

-Kazemaru-kun, dale un pase a Goenji-kun!- dijo el pelirrojo. El chico le hizo caso y el pelicrema recibió el esférico perfectamente.

-Así que ustedes pueden jugar un fútbol decente después de todo.- dijo Terrace.

_**Con Endou y los demás...**_

-Kidou!- exclamo el portero.

-Si, parece que se han dado cuenta.- dijo el estratega.

-Parece que te quieren quitar el puesto de estratega, Kidou-kun.- dijo Yuri burlona, causando una sonrisa en el rostro del susodicho.- "Vamos, Goenji-kun, tu puedes."- Pensó la chica.

_**En el estadio...**_

Goenji corría a gran velocidad hacia la portería, pero es marcado por dos jugadores. Hiroto le pide el balón. El chico le hace caso y realiza un pase hacia atrás pegándole al balón con el talón. El pelirrojo le da un pase a Kazemaru y al verse bloqueado utiliza su Dance of the Wind God.

_**Con Endou y los demás... **_(yo: me estoy aburriendo de esto ¬¬)

-Muy bien!- grito Endou poniéndose de pie.- Se rompió la defensa de The Empire.- El resto se mostraba igual de entusiasmado.

_**En el estadio...**_

Kazemaru le da un pase a Goenji y este utiliza su Bakunetsu Screw. Todos pensaban que tenían un gol asegurado, pero se equivocaban. Terrace utilizo su Iron Wall, deteniendo el tiro totalmente. Todos estaban impresionados.

-Incluso los niños de primaria pueden patear con mas fuerza.- dijo Terrace enfadando a Goenji.

Terrace intercambio miradas con su entrenador, luego chiflo e inmediatamente los jugadores de The Empire cambiaron de posición. La formación ofensiva de este equipo avanzo a través de la defensa de Inazuma Japan sin el menor problema. Leone, el delantero del equipo, en cuanto estuvo en frente de la portería utilizo su Hellfire, poniendo a Tachimukai en aprietos. Utilizo su Mugen the Hand, pero no sirvió de nada. Argentina anoto el primer gol del partido.

_**Con Endou y los demás...**_

Endou estaba de pie y sorprendido por la fuerza del tiro. El resto estaba igual de impresionado, incluso Hiroshi.

-N-No puede s-ser.- tartamudeo Yuri.- Dominan perfectamente la ofensiva.

-Esto no puede ser bueno.- colaboro Hiroshi.

_**En el estadio...**_

El partido continuaba. Inazuma Japan no iba a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente y Goenji estaba decidido a anotar un gol. El silbato suena y Goenji le da el balón a Someoka y ambos comienzan a correr. El pelirrosa esquiva un barrida saltando. Hiroto le dice que le de un pase a Goenji, pero antes de poder hacerlo, le roban el balón con Zig-Zag Flame. The Empire comienza a presionar y su ofensiva no retrocede ni un paso, estaban dispuestos a anotar otro gol.

Leone recibe el balón una vez mas, Inazuma Japan estaba en problemas. El rubio realiza su Hellfire y Tachimukai utilizo su Maou the Hand a pesar de que no estaba completa. No pudo detener el tiro y el marcador quedo 2-0 a favor de Argentina.

_**Con Endou y los demás...**_

Todos miraban serios la pantalla. Yuri se tapaba la boca con ambas manos.

-Tachimukai-kun...- murmuro la chica.

-"No parece que el sea capaz de detener esos tiros"- analizaba Fidio.

_**En el estadio...**_

Kazemaru no iba a rendirse, no aun, no podía. Si se rendía ahora, no podría ver a Endou a los ojos. El silbato suena y Hiroto le da el balón a Goenji. El pelicrema comienza a avanzar dispuesto a anotar un gol. Tachimukai estaba preocupado. Que le faltaba? Mar fuerza? Mas energía? No tenia ni la menor idea. Por otro lado a Goenji le roban el balón. Antes de que pudieran darle un pase a Leone, Kazemaru hace una barrida y saca el balón de la cancha.

_**-Con Endou y los demás...**_

-Bien hecho, Kazemaru!- grito Endou poniéndose de pie.

-Ellos han logrado bloquear el tercer gol de alguna manera.- dijo Fidio. Yuri estaba sonriendo, pero cambio de expresión al escuchar al comentarista.

"Parece que algo anda mal ahí abajo. Kazemaru se esta agarrando la pierna."

_**En el estadio...**_

Tsunami ayudo a Kazemaru a llegar a la banca. Apenas salieron de la cancha, Aki y Haruna llegaron con el maletín de primeros auxilios. Kurimatsu se encargaría de suplirlo en la cancha.

Hiroto seria capitán, Kurimatsu entraría como defensa y Tobitaka seria cambiado como mediocampista.

Argentina realiza un saque de banda y Kurimatsu no tarda en interceptarlo, pero se lo quitan. Leone recibe el balón y comienza a avanzar a la portería. Tsunami intenta detenerlo, pero de todas formas le advierte a Tachimukai. El chico comienza a sudar nervioso. Si volvían a anotar otro gol, no habría manera de que se recuperaran y seria toda su culpa.

-Por que tanto miedo?- grito Tobitaka.- Esta bien tener miedo. Dale con todo lo que tienes!

Esto hizo reaccionar a Tachimukai a tiempo. Leone realiza una vez mas su Hellfire. El chico utiliza su Maou the Hand y esta vez completa. Logra detener el tiro e impresiona a todos, a los de su equipo y a los del otro. Hasta el chico estaba sorprendido.

El silbato del final del primer tiempo se hace escuchar. Con el marcador 2-0 a favor de The Empire. Todos rodearon a Tachimukai para felicitarlo, este le agradeció a Tobitaka, pero este para variar, se hizo el indiferente.

_**Con Endou y los demás...**_

-Endou...- dijo Kidou.

-Si! Con esto, podemos dar una buena pelea en la segunda mitad.- dijo el portero.

-Pero aun necesitan superar el Iron Wall de Terrace.- dijo Hiroshi. Yuri tomo una revista que encontró por ahí se la tiro a la cara.

-Guardate tus comentarios, señor Pesimista!- grito la chica.

-"Incluso en esa situación desesperada, fue capaz de llevar a cabo esa técnica..."- pensó Fidio.

_**En el estadio...**_

La segunda mitad estaba a punto de comenzar, pero para sorpresa de todos, en cuanto sonó el silbato, el jugador de The Empire pateo el balón hacia territorio de Inazuma Japan y Tsunami recibió el balón.

-Bien, ahora denme lo mejor que tienen.- dijo Terrace logrando enfadar a los muchachos.

Goenji enfadado comenzó a correr y le pidió el balón a Tsunami. Este le hizo caso, pero en cuanto el pleicrema recibió el balón, siete jugadores de Argentina lo tenían rodeado. The Empire estaba utilizando su táctica Hissatsu, The Ander Antlion Death Trap **(yo: búsquense un nombre mas largo ¬¬)**

Goenji había caído redondito en la trampa. El delantero busco con la mirada a Toramaru y a Hiroto, pero estaban marcados. Al chico no le quedo otra opción que subir por la cancha. Toramaru y Someoka intentaron ayudarlo, pero los bloquearon.

_**Con Endou y los demás...**_

-Goenji-kun!- exclamo Yuri poniéndose de pie preocupada. Fidio la miro de reojo.

_**En el estadio...**_

Goenji paso la táctica y utilizo su Bakunetsu Screw, pero Terrace lo detuvo con su Iron Wall. Después de burlarse de Goenji lanza el balón hacia Someoka, quien comenzó a avanzar, pero volvió a caer en la trampa. En cuanto salió de la táctica termino al frente de Terrace al igual que Goenji. El chico estaba tan sorprendido, que le quitaron el balón sin que el pudiera hacer nada.

_**Con Endou y los demás...**_

-Ya veo. Con que eso es lo que esta pasando.- dijo Kidou.

-Que esta pasando?- pregunto Endou.

-The Empire deja que el atacante se mueva hacia arriba, mientras lo guían hacia la parte delantera de Terrace.- explico Yuri sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla.

-Al igual que la larva de hormiga león arrastra una hormiga que ha caído en la fosa de arena.- dijo Hiroshi.

-Y una vez que han escapado de la fosa de arena... Terrace esta a la espera frente a ellos- dijo Kidou.- Todos los disparos que realicen, Terrace puede detenerlos.

En la televisión se veía como Terrace detenía el Tiger Drive de Toramaru.

-Si no hacen algo pronto, Inazuma Japan perderá.- dijo Hiroshi. Era duro de escuchar, pero era cierto.

_**En la oficina del FFI...**_

-Estas seguro de que esto es lo mejor?- pregunto Hibiki.

-Si. Hasta ahora, Inazuma Japan se a fortalecido. Con el diseño de las estrategias de Kidou y Yuri y con Endou como pilar de apoyo emocional. Pero por eso, el resto del equipo ha terminado confiando en ellos tres inconscientemente. Con tal de que sigan dependiendo de ellos... Aunque los tres se han ayudado para ganar los partidos.

-Significa que Inazuma Japan no es tan bueno como para enfrentarse al resto del mundo.- concluyo Hibiki.

-Si. No, a menos que utilicen sus propias habilidades para superar este problema y poder romper esas tácticas Hissatsu.

_**Con Endou y los demás...**_

Viendo por la televisión como Inazuma Japan aun no lograba superar la táctica Fidio se puso a pensar.

-"Odio decirlo, Mamoru, pero tu equipo no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para superar esa táctica Hissatsu"- pensó el italiano.

_**En el estadio...**_

Todos estaban perdiendo las esperanza. No lograrían ganar, eso era seguro. Fuyukka arta, se pone de pie y comienza a gritarle a los chicos.

-Que les pasa a todos ustedes? Esta lucha no ha terminado todavía! No me digan que ya se están rindiendo!- grito la chica.

-Pero no podemos romper esa defensa...- dijo Kogure desanimado.

-Y que? No importa lo que pase, nunca se rindan! No es ese el fútbol de Inazuma Japan?

Aki y Haruna se sorprendieron.

_**Con Endou y los demás...**_

Nadie tenia ni la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo Fuyukka, así que Endou dijo en voz alta la pregunta que todos se hacían.

-Que esta haciendo?

_**En el estadio...**_

-Es así como fueron capaces de ganar las preliminares y en contras de los Knights of Queen, no?- continuo Fuyukka. Aki y Haruna se miraron y se pusieron de pie.- Por favor! Hay que ponerse de pie una vez mas! Luchar!

-Es cierto chicos, es como dice Fuyukka-san!- dijo Haruna poniéndose a su lado.

-Vamos a jugar el fútbol de Inazuma Japan hasta el final!- grito Aki.

El animo de los chicos aumento notoriamente. Los defensas del equipo y Tachimukai intercambiaron miradas. Kurimatsu propuso que ellos se hicieran cargo de avanzar y después pasarle el balón a los delanteros. Hiroto acepto.

Inazuma Japan se puso en posición y Kidou y Yuri se dieron cuenta de lo que planeaban. El silbato suena y Tobitaka le da el balón a Tsunami y este a Kogure. El chico cayo en la trampa de Argentina, por delante de el iban Kurimatsu y Kabeyama. Kogure comenzó a correr en todas direcciones dentro de la táctica. El chico tropezó y por poco le quitan el balón, pero se sostuvo sobre sus brazos y luego le dio el esférico a Kabeyama. El grandote cae en la trampa, pero logra dárselo a Kurimatsu. Vuelven a usar la táctica, pero esta vez en el. Por poco le quitan el balón, pero Kurimatsu se lo da a Goenji con un cabezazo y por desgracia se tuerce el pie.

Goenji recibe el balón, Argentina estaba definitivamente en problemas y Terrace lo sabia. El, Toramaru y Hiroto realizan una nueva técnica, la cual llamaron Grand Fire. El capitán de Argentina intento alcanzar el tiro para detenerlo, pero lo lanzo lejos. El portero intento detenerlo, sin embargo, el tiro entro con todas sus fuerzas a la portería. El marcador estaba 2-1. Terrace estaba atónito, le habían anotado un gol.

_**Con Endou y los demás...**_

-Llamaron a su técnica Gran Fire.- dijo Kidou.

-Al fin la terminaron!- exclamo Endou con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Fidio estaba que no lo creía y Yuri estaba en las mismas. Entonces una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la rubia y salto de su asiento gritando eufórica.

-Son genial!- grito la chica.

_**En el estadio...**_

El animo de todos había subido drásticamente y se preparaban para empatar el marcador, pero en ese momento suena el silbato del final del partido. Inazuma Japan acababa de perder 2-1 contra The Empire. Hiroto y Kazemaru eran los que peor se sentían, no habían logrado suplir a Endou como capitán.

0-0-0-0-0

Todos los chicos de Inazuma Japan estaban reunidos en la entrada del hostal. Estaban deprimidos, habían perdido el partido.

-CHICOS!- grito alguien a todo pulmón. Al voltearse vieron a Endou correr hacia ellos, tras el venían Kidou, Sakuma, Fudou y Yuri caminando.

-Capitán!- exclamo Kogure. El y el resto estaban aliviados de ver a sus amigos sanos y salvos.

-Yuri...- murmuro Goenji. La chica lo miro y le sonrió con dulzura.

Endou les contó todo lo sucedido con Kageyama y el resto no podía creer que ese psicópata siguiera suelto. Goenji dio un paso hacia delante.

-Lo sentimos, Endou.- dijo el pelicrema.- No pudimos ganar.

-Chicos...- murmuro el portero, luego sonrió.- Animo! Esto no quiere decir que aun no se puede llegar a la final del torneo!

-Es cierto que hemos perdido un partido, pero siempre y cuando ganamos los demás partidos, todavía tenemos una oportunidad.- dijo Kidou. Varios se sorprendieron.

-Ya veo! Solo tenemos que ganar el resto!- dijo Kogure.

-Muy bien! Pero lo mas importante, que la nueva técnica Hissatsu Grand Fire de ustedes fue increíble!- dijo Endou. Hiroto, Goenji y Toramaru sonrieron ante el comentario. Luego el portero de giro hacia Tachimukai.- Tachimukai! Lo lograste! Finalmente completaste la Maou the Hand!

-Hai!- dijo Tachimukai emocionado.

-Ademas, Kurimatsu, Kabeyama y Kogure.- dijo Endou.- Ustedes son las estrellas que rompieron esa táctica Hissatsu!

-Fue gracias a Fuyukka-san.- dijo Kabeyama.

-Fuyuppe?- pregunto el chico sin comprender. Luego se giro a verla. La chica se sonrojo.

-Fuyukka-san nos ayudo a recordar que no podemos rendirnos hasta que se acabe.- dijo Kurimatsu.

La chica estaba sumamente avergonzada, pero Endou no le hizo caso y le agradeció por la ayuda.

-Muy bien! Vamos a conseguir una victoria total en los demás partidos y comenzar a entrenar mañana!- dijo Endou.

-SI!

0-0-0-0-0

Fidio y Hiroshi iban en el autobús de Italia devuelta al campamento. El capitán de Orfeo estaba emocionado por enfrentarse a Inazuma Japan.

0-0-0-0-0

Yuri miraba a Goenji, quien hablaba animadamente con Endou.

-No piensas perdonarlo aun?- pregunto Kidou por detrás de ella. La rubia se giro a verlo sorprendida.

-Como sabes lo que paso?- pregunto la chica.

-Goenji me contó hace un tiempo.- respondió el estratega.- Vamos, habla con el.

-Yo... yo...- dijo la chica sonrojada. El chico se puso tras ella y le dio un empujón hacia donde estaba Goenji.

La chica se habría caído al piso de no ser que porque Goenji la tomo entre sus brazos. La miro sin comprender que era lo que pasaba. Yuri le miro a Kidou con una mirada asesina, el estratega solo sonrió e hizo señas para que continuara. La chica se irguió y miro a Goenji a los ojos ante la mirada interrogatoria de Endou.

-Gomen. Creo que mi enorme orgullo me jugo una mala pasada.- dijo la chica. Goenji se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió.

-No puedo aceptar tus disculpas.- dijo calmadamente. Yuri estaba que no lo creía. Endou y Kidou se quedaron con miradas de "Este es idiota o que?".

-QUE!- exclamo una furiosa Yuri.- Me trague mi estúpido orgullo para disculparme contigo por no haberte perdonado antes y me vienes con que no puedes aceptar las disculpas!

-Yuri...

-Eres simplemente increíble! Un idiota! BAKA!- grito enfurecida. El resto miraba la pelea preocupados, definitivamente el delantero había metido la pata.

-Yuri...- siguió intentando Goenji.

-No me vengas con "Yuri"! Es que... es que...- la chica tenia lagrimas en los ojos de la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

PARA Y ESCUCHAME!- grito Goenji tomando a la chica de los hombros. Miro alrededor y se dio cuenta de que todos los estaban mirando. Quizás se avergonzaría de lo que le iba a decir, pero no tenia nada que perder, después de todo, hasta Endou sabia que le gustaba Yuri.- No puedo aceptar tus disculpas, porque... yo soy el que debería disculparse, Yuri. No debí actuar así.

Yuri se puso roja como un tomate. Le había hecho una escenita de ira por nada. El resto estaba sorprendido de la actitud del delantero. Simplemente ya no tenia vergüenza de que el resto supiera lo que sentía por la chica. Yuri suspiro y luego se lanzo a los brazos de Goenji.

-Claro que te perdono.- dijo la chica.

* * *

**Perdón, algo largo, se me fue la mano ^^U**

**Ojalá que les haya gustado y al fin Yuri perdono a Goenji.**

**Dejen reviews, please!**

**BYE**


	62. El mago bromista: Erizawa Kenji

**Que tal? Aquí dispuesta a traerles un nuevo capitulo de mi fic.**

**Primero que nada, gracias por todos sus reviews, me alegran mucho. Y segundo, ya hice mi ultimo examen! Y debo admitir que termine con muy buen promedio ^^**

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo personaje, ojalá les guste.**

**Bueno, no los aburro mas.**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, a excepción de Yuri, Hiroshi, Kaede y otros personajes que iré mencionando a su debido tiempo, así como las técnicas especiales de los ya mencionados personajes.**

* * *

_El mago bromista_

Yuri entro a su habitación después de tener una charla con el entrenador Kudou en su oficina. La chica dejo unos papeles sobre el escritorio y siguió caminando hacia su cama para tirarse encima agotada. Definitivamente ese día había sido un día eterno. En eso escucha su celular sobre la mesa. Se apresura en ir por el y contestar.

-Hola?- dijo y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos al oír la voz que le contesto por el otro lado de la linea.- No puede ser! Al fin das señales de vida.- Dejo que al hablara.- Aha, aha. QUE!- exclamo.- Espera! No me cortes! BAKA!- dijo y cerro tu teléfono. Suspiro y se dejo caer una vez mas sobre su cama.

_**En el aeropuerto al dia siguiente...**_

Yuri miraba por la ventana de la sala de desembarque. Ahí pudo ver el Inazuma Jet y del el salio un muchacho de desordenada cabellera plateada. La chica se quedo boquiabierta, no esperaba que la llamada que había recibido el día anterior fuera cierta.

0-0-0-0-0

Los muchachos entrenaban mas duro que nunca. En vez de deprimirse por haber perdido el partido anterior, estaban mas entusiasmados de lo normal. Los que se encontraban en la banca estaban sorprendidos del entusiasmo de los muchachos. En eso alguien le da un pase a Kurimatsu, pero el chico pierde el balón cuando siente un punzante dolor en el tobillo. Alguien se encarga de detener el balón y tomarlo entre sus manos.

-Lo siento mucho!- dijo el de dientes de castor.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte.- dijo un peliplateado, que al ponerse recto mostró su rostro.

-F-Fubuki-san?- exclamo Kurimatsu sin poder creer lo que veía.

-Fubuki?- grito el resto de los muchachos.

-Los sorprendió, eh?- dijo Yuri apareciendo por detrás del chico.

0-0-0-0-0

-Esta mejor tu lesión ahora?- pregunto Endou. Ya todos reunidos alrededor del recien llegado.

-Esta completamente curada.- respondió el peliplateado.

-Eso es genial!- dijo su capitán. Luego se dio cuenta de algo.- Entonces eso significa que...

-Si. El entrenador Kudou me llamo.- dijo Fubuki.

-En un principio yo también me sorprendí, ya que el baka de Fubuki-kun no fue muy claro cuando me llamo anoche.- dijo Yuri golpeando el plazo del peliplateado cariñosamente. El chico solo río recordando la rápida llamada que le había hecho a la chica.

-Ahora que ha vuelto Fubuki-san, Inazuma Japan será aun mas fuerte que antes!- exclamo Kabeyama.

-Llamas a esto un tiempo de celebrar?- dijo Fudou de brazos cruzados y mas atrás del grupo.- Con Fubuki aquí, uno tiene que salir.- el ambiente se puso tenso, el chico tenia toda la razón. En eso llega el entrenador Kudou.

-Eso es correcto.- dijo el hombre.- El único en dejar la selección nacional en lugar de Fubuki será... Kurimatsu.- El chico se sorprendió, al igual que el resto.- Esto es lo que ha determinado el fin de seguir ganando en el Mundial.

-Entrenador, Kurimatsu hizo un gran trabajo en el partido contra Argentina!- dijo Kabeyama.

-Y fui capaz de completar la Maou the Hand, porque el estaba allí para ayudar!- dijo Tachimukai.

-Eso es cierto!- exclamo Haruna.

-Esa es mi decisión final.- dijo Kudou sin dar su brazo a torcer.

-Yuri-san!- exclamo Kogure suplicante.

-Será lo mejor para el equipo.- dijo la rubia. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Le ordeno que empacara sus cosas y que se marchara. Someoka se mostró algo frío respecto al tema, lo cual sorprendió a todos, solo Endou fue capaz de comprender a lo que se refería.

_**Por la tarde en el aeropuerto...**_

Inazuma Japan estaba reunido en la sala de embarque. Todos estaban amontonados en la ventana para despedirse de Kurimatsu, quien ya había abordado el Inazuma Jet y se despedía de todos por la ventana.

-El tiene una fiesta de despedida bastante decente, ahora que lo pienso.- le comento Fudou a Kidou por detrás de Endou.- Bueno, mira su lesión era un problema de todos modos.

-Te diste cuenta.- dijo Yuri por detrás de los tres chicos. El castaño solo sonrió.

_**Al día siguiente...**_

Todos estaban reunidos en el comedor observando en la televisión el partido de Orpheus contra Knights of Queen. El marcador iba empatado a uno. Fue el gol que realizo Fidio el que logro la victoria de Italia. Yuri miraba sorprendida la pantalla. La estrategia que habían realizado para ganarle a Inglaterra no era de ellos.

-Kidou, viste lo que paso hace un momento?- pregunto Sakuma.

-No tengo ninguna duda al respecto.- respondió.

-Fue Kageyama.- dijo Yuri poniéndose de pie.- Ese no era el juego de Orpheus.

0-0-0-0

Estaban los muchachos entrenando en la cancha. El ambiente estaba algo tenso. Endou entrenaba con Fubuki, quien estaba algo preocupado por lo intenso que se encontraba su capitán. El insistía en que tirara desde una distancia muy corta, lo cual comenzaba a preocupar al peliplateado. Fudou y Sakuma se peleaban el balón y Kidou empujo a quien se le cruzaba en el camino, incluso llego a derribar a Toramaru.

-Alto a la practica!- grito el entrenador Kudou.- No piensen en nada , ademas de fútbol, esa es la única razón! Vayan a refrescarse la cabeza!- luego se marcho. Yuri suspiro y miro a los muchachos algo decepcionada.

-Háganle caso! Muévanse!- grito la chica.

-Tan autoritaria como siempre, Yuri-chan.- dijo una voz tras ella. La chica al escuchar esa voz empalideció, si es que eso era posible.

Todos los muchachos se giran a ver en la dirección de donde que provino la voz. Encontraron a un chico de su misma edad en la entrada a la cancha. El chico tenia cabello negro como la noche y desordenado. Sus ojos eran de un color gris, que le daban un aire misterioso. Las chicas se sonrojaron un poco al verlo. El chico comenzó a bajar las escalera con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. El moreno se planto en frente de Yuri y de la nada, una rosa apareció en su mano y se la entrego a la rubia.

-Sigues con tus trucos, eh?- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa.

-La magia es mi pasión, después de todo, es lo único que puedo hacer bien.- dijo el chico relajadamente, pero a Yuri no le causo mucha gracia.

-Emmm... Yuri... Quien es el?- pregunto Endou comenzando a acercarse al igual que el resto.

-Ah, bueno, el es...- comenzó a decir, pero no termino.

-Erizawa Kenji, mucho gusto.- dijo el chico saludando a todos con la mano. **(yo: Kenji significa saludable)**

-Y de donde se conocen?- pregunto Tsunami.

-Emmm... Cuanto tiempo seria ya? Cuatro años?- dijo el chico comenzando a contar con los dedos.- Lo que se es que le ilumine la vida.- dijo con brillitos en los ojos, pero por poco cae al piso al recibir un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Yuri.

-Baka!

-QUE! Si es verdad! Soy su prometido.- dijo el chico. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Goenji empalideció y Yuri se puso roja.

-PROMETIDO!- exclamaron todos exigiendo una explicación a esa locura.

-Cállate algún día!- grito Yuri- No es mi prometido!- se apresuro en decir.- Solo es una estúpida promesa que hicimos cuando niños!

-Estúpida tu abuela!- grito Kenji. Luego noto que todos estaban mirando muy confundidos.- Pues verán, les explicare antes de que el chico ese de pelos de punta me mate con la mirada.- dijo mirando a Goenji.- Cuando niños hicimos la promesa que si a los 35 no estábamos casados, nos casaríamos. Fidio por poco me saca los ojos.- dijo divertido. Yur entristeció un poco. El chico había omitido parte _importante_ de la historia.

-Conoces a Fidio?- pregunto Endou.

-Pues si. Bastante bien, podría decir. Es casi un hermano.- dijo el chico.- Aunque debo admitir que yo soy el hermano mas guapo.- otro coscorrón de parte de Yuri.

Varios de los chicos se fueron marchando para enfriarse un poco la cabeza. Yuri y Kenji se quedaron solos en la cancha. Ambos estaban sentados en una banca.

-Y que haces aquí?- pregunto Yuri.

-Quería algo de aire puro. Y divertirme mas que nada. Dicen que la risa es el mejor remedio.- dijo el muchacho.

-Kenji...- dijo la rubia con la mirada baja.

-Que?- pregunto sin comprender.

-No deberías estar en el hospital ahora?- dijo la chica.

-Vamos, Yuri. La única diferencia entre estar aquí o estar alla, es que alla estoy encerrado, amarrado a una cama todo el día y con miles de cables en los brazos. En cambio acá, disfruto del aire puro y de mis amigos.

-Tus padres se preocupan por ti.- dijo Yuri. Kenji solo rio amargamente.

-Claro. Como también saben que estoy aquí ahora.

-Acaso no...- dijo la chica sorprendida.

-Claro que no saben. Crees que estaría aquí de saberlo. No. Hiroshi dijo que se encargaría de darles la mala noticia.

-Mi hermano?- pregunto la chica sin comprender.

-Si. El tuvo la mitad del crédito en esto. Me ayudo bastante, ademas me prometio hospedaje en el área de Italia.

-Kenji... Cuando tus padres se enteren...

-Ni que se fueran a morir, Yuri. Les estoy haciendo un favor.- dijo naturalmente, como si nada.- Ahora ya no tienen que preocuparse del debilucho de su hijo.

-No digas eso!- exclamo la chica.

-Sabes que es verdad.- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.- Siempre han querido a Fidio como hijo en vez de a mi. Pero sabes? No me importa. Quien los culparía? Solo soy un debilucho que se enferma con la brisa y que solo sabe hacer trucos de magia.

-Tu mala salud no quiere decir que no te quieran.- dijo Yuri.

-Vamos. Alguna vez los has visto en mi habitación en el hospital cuando me ibas a visitar con Fidio? Estaban muy ocupados como para ir a verme.- Yuri entristeció, pero el no.

-Nee. Olvídalo. No te vengo a deprimir con mi vida. Sino que vengo a hablar contigo sobre la tuya.-dijo con una sonrisa picara en el rostro. Yuri tuvo el mal presentimiento de que comenzaría un interrogatorio. El chico podría pasar meses en un hospital, pero no se le escapaba ni una.- Que pasa entre Fidio y tu? Y que pasa con ese chico que por poco lanzaba fuego por los ojos.

-Quien? Goenji?

-Eso era! Se me había olvidado el nombre! Si, creo que Fidio me comento un poco sobre el.- dijo asintiendo y hablando para si mismo.

-Fidio hablando de Goenji? Pero si por poco se matan el otro día.- dijo Yuri frunciendo el ceño.

-Enserio?- dijo sorprendido, pero luego sonrío ampliamente.- Cuanto habría pagado por ver eso!- Yuri se cayo de la silla ante la sorpresa.- Es que cuando has visto a Fidio en una pelea? Siempre es el niñito correcto que vuelve locas a las chicas. Genial. Aldena, te has ganado mi respeto.

-No la había ganado ya hace años?- dijo Yuri sentándose en la silla.

-Si, pero ahora lo respeto mas.

-Típico de ti -.-U. Y bueno, que me quieres preguntar?

-Responderás todas mis preguntas?- pregunto antes señalándola con el dedo indice.

-No puedo prometer eso.- Kenji hizo un especie de puchero, pero se repuso.

-Fidio ya se te declaro, no? Si no lo hizo voy y lo golpeo.- pregunto, Yuri se sorprendió.

-Espera, tu sabias que le gustaba?

-Yo y el resto de Italia.- dijo con una sonrisa de diversión.- Vamos, Yuri. Medio mundo lo sabia. Incluso tu hermano se dio cuenta y no anda con el para todos lados. Imagínate yo, que soy su mejor amigo, imposible que no me hubiera dado cuenta.- Yuri se sonrojo fuertemente.

-Y si se te declaro... Por que lo rechazaste?- Preguntó.

-YO NO LO RECHACE!- exclamo poniéndose de pie enfadada.

-Gomen, falta de información. Recuerda que llevo años en un hospital y en los ultimo meses nadie me ha ido a visitar.- dijo en forma de indirecta.

-No te vengas a hacer la víctima, ti sabias que yo no estaba en el país.- dijo con los brazos como jarra.

-Ya que? Siguiente pregunta. Que sucede con ese tal Goenji?- pregunto curioso. Yuri se ruborizo al instante.

-Bueno... Yo...- dijo jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente.

-YURI-SAN!- grito Aki desde la entrada de la cancha.

-Que pasa?- grito de vuelta cambiando de expresión.

-Endou-kun y Fuyukka acaban de tener un accidente.- dijo con lagrimas asomándose por sus ojos. Kenji se puso de pie sorprendido y Yuri se quedo de piedra por la sorpresa.

0-0-0-0-0

Yuri corría junto con Kenji por los pasillos del hospital. Corrían hacia la habitación que la enfermera les había señalado. Frenaron bruscamente cuando llegaron a la habitación correcta. Kenji, en un intento por frenar, termino resvalandose y cayendo de costado al suelo. La chica no le hizo caso y se dispuso a tocar la puerta, pero alguien la abrió antes de que hiciera algo. Era Endou.

-Endou-kun!- exclamo Yuri lanzándose al cuello de su amigo. El chico estaba sorprendido por la visita de la chica.

-Tranquila, Yuri. No nos paso nada.- dijo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Entonces por que Fuyukka esta internada?- pregunta deshaciendo el abrazo. Kenji se puso de pie sobándose el hombro derecho.

-Salimos ilesos, pero Fuyukka se desmayo.- dijo mostrando preocupación en su mirada.

-Pero esta bien?- quiso saber. Endou la miro sorprendido, no quiso decirle la verdad.

-Si, solo necesita descansar.- dijo con una sonrisa falsa, que no engaño a Kenji.- El entrenador Kudou ya esta adentro con ella. No vamos?

-Pero... no vamos a verla?- pregunto Yuri, pero Endou comenzó a empujarla por la espalda.

-Mejor dejamos que descanse.

-Genial. Corrimos hasta el hospital para nada.- se quejo Kenji, Yuri lo fulmino con la mirada.

_**Al día siguiente...**_

-Mamoru-kun, gracias por todo lo de ayer.- dijo Fuyukka ya de regreso del hospital. Estaban en la cancha de entrenamiento.- Mi padre ya me lo contó. Gracias por llevarme al hospital.

-Que te sucedió?- pregunto Aki.

-De repente me desmaye, pero no recuerdo mucho de lo que sucedió después.

-Estas bien ahora?- pregunto Endou.

-Si. Lo siento por hacer que te preocuparas.- dijo la pelilila.

-Debiste ver a Yuri.- dijo Kenji sentado en una banca. Yuri le lanzo una botella que tenia en mano a la cara.

-Que sigues haciendo aquí! No deberías estar en el área de Italia?- exclamo la rubia con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-Sus entrenamientos son mas interesantes que los de Orpheus, ya me se sus tácticas de memoria.- respondió con las manos en la nuca y con la cara roja por el golpe.

-Como sabemos que no eres un espía?- pregunto Someoka desconfiado.

-Porque por mas que los vea entrenar, no podría explicarle a Fidio sus jugadas por el simple hecho de que no entiendo este deporte.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Los muchachos de Inazuma Japan se reunieron en frente del entrenador Kudou. Todos se disculparon con el hombre. Kudou las acepto y les ordeno que comenzaran el entrenamiento.

* * *

**Hasta aquí! Le gusto?**

**También quiero saber si les gusto mi nuevo personaje, Kenji.**

**Por favor, dejen reviews, me despido.**

**BYE!**


	63. Un día en la playa

**HOLA! Aquí desde Chile les traigo el capitulo numero 63 de "Una nueva historia"**

**Este capítulos a petición de Sora-Tsuki13.**

**Este va a ser un capitulo especial, que no aparece en el anime, pero que espero que le guste a todos ustedes.**

**Por cierto, gracias por la calurosa bienvenida para Kenji, me alegro de que les agradara.**

**Bueno, aquí voy.**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, a excepción de Yuri, Hiroshi, Kenji, Kaede y otros personajes que iré mencionando a su debido tiempo, así como las técnicas especiales de los ya mencionados personajes.**

* * *

_Un día en la playa y una declaración de amor?_

Los muchachos como siempre, entrenaban. El partido contra Estados Unidos seria pronto y no podían darse el lujo de perder después de la derrota contra Argentina. Las managers del equipo y Megane estaban sentados en la banca observando el entrenamiento. El entrenador Kudou supervisaba de pie con Yuri a su lado, mientras que Kenji, que por alguna razón seguía viniendo a ver los entrenamientos, estaba sentado en las escaleras de la cancha.

-Que estos chicos nunca descansan?- pregunto Kenji con las manos en la nuca.

-Emm... Erizawa-kun?- pregunto Aki, el chico se volteo a verla.

-Si? Dime.

-No deberías estar en el área de Italia?- pregunto la chica algo ruborizada ante la mirada grisácea del moreno.

-Nee. Tampoco es que me necesiten mucho y ademas, Japón es mi tierra natal.- dijo estirándose de brazos y recostándose en las escaleras.

-Yo diría que ya que estas aquí? Para que marcharse?- dijo Yuri fastidiada, luego se volteo a verlo.- No? Flojasas?

-Eso es un insulto!- grito el chico con dedo acusador, pero luego lo bajo.- Que es totalmente cierto.

-Baka -.-U- dijo Yuri regresando su vista a la cancha.

-Yuri!- grito alguien desde la entrada del hostal, ahí estaba el entrenador Hibiki.

-Hibiki-san...- murmuro la chica, pero de inmediato comenzó a correr en esa dirección.

Varios de los muchachos miraron curiosos, entre ellos Endou y Kenji. Hibiki hablaba mientras que Yuri acentia varias veces, al menos hasta que abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa y comenzó a hablar, por su expresión parecía una pregunta. El hombre solo asintió y se marcho. La chica se quedo ahí parada por varios segundos hasta que comenzó a correr de vuelta a la cancha, se acerco al entrenador Kudou y le susurro algo al oído. El hombre asintió y se puso recto.

-Detengan el entrenamiento!- grito. Todos los muchachos le hicieron caso y lo miraron curiosos.- Acerquense.

0-0-0-0-0

-UN DIA EN LA PLAYA!- gritaron la mayoría de los muchachos. Yuri se tapo los oidos con ambas manos.

-Por que diablos siempre gritan!- exclamo la chica.

-El entrenador Hibiki y yo tenemos asuntos que hacer y ambos pensamos que ustedes necesitan un día de descanso para despejar sus mentes para el partido.- explico Kudou.

-Pero pronto será el partido contra Estados Unidos.- se quejo Endou, pero ante la mirada del entrenador se callo.

-Vamos, chicos. Despejarse un poco les hará bien.- dijo Aki junto a Yuri y las demás chicas.

-Pensar todo el santo día en el partido no les ayudara en nada, vamos, al menos inténtenlo.- dijo Yuri.

Los muchachos intercambiaron miradas y Endou dio un paso hacia delante.

-Muy bien.- dijo el capitán de Inazuma Japan. Aki y Yuri chocaron manos victoriosas.

-Puedo ir yo también?- pregunto Kenji con cara de puchero.

-Si te cuidas, si.- dijo Yuri en un intento de ser severa contra el, lo cual no le funciono.

-Lo tomare como un "si".- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Prepárense y pues, diviértanse, nos veremos en la playa.- dijo Yuri mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el hostal.

0-0-0-0-0

Endou y Tsunami fueron de los primeros en llegar a la playa, quienes fueron a surfear, bueno el segundo si, el primero hizo el intento. Después llegaron Kabeyama, Kogure, Toramaru y Tachimukai, quienes se metieron al mar. El resto fue llegando de a poco. Kidou y Goenji eran los menos animados, a ninguno de los dos les gustaba mucho la playa que digamos. _**(yo: al menos Kidou ya no esta usando la dichosa capita ¬¬)**_

Solo faltaban la chicas, Fubuki y Kenji. Haruna, Aki y Fuyukka llegaron charlando de quizás que cosa entre ellas. Varios chicos, sobre todos los de primero, se sonrojaron al ver a las tres chicas en traje de baño. Aki llevaba uno color naranja, Fuyukka uno lila y Haruna uno verde. Kidou no puso evitar fulminar con la mirada a los que se le quedaban viendo a su hermana por mucho rato. Y finalmente llegaron los tres que faltaban.

Kenji, Fubuki y Yuri iban platicando de lo mas calmados. Kenji curiosamente no llevaba traje de baño, sino que llevaba una sudadera verde oscura, unos shorts que le llegaban un poco mas arriba de la rodilla color café y unas sandalias del mismo color. Fubuki si iba vestido para la ocasión, pero ya sin playera puesta. _**(yo: mmm... se lo imaginan?) **_y en medio de ellos dos estaba Yuri, quien tenia el cabello amarrado en una coleta alta como de costumbre. Llevaba unos shorts de traje de baño color rosa con unas lineas blancas a lados. Y curiosamente llevaba una playera que le quedaba algo grande, probablemente esa era la playera de Fubuki que no llevaba en ese momento.

-Veo que algunos ya se divierten.- comento Yuri mirando hacia el agua y ver a todos los que ya estaban allí. Luego miro a Someoka y a Hijikata.- Se pusieron protector solar esta vez?- dijo con una ceja alzada. Ambos asintieron, Someoka algo fastidiado.

-Supongo que eso no es tuyo.- dijo Goenji señalando la playera blanca de Yuri.

-Y que si lo fuera?- dijo la chica, el delantero alzo la ceja. Bufo fastidiada.- Que aburrido eres. Es de Fubuki, me la presto porque me dio frío en el camino.

-No piensan ir a nadar?- le pregunto Kenji a Kidou y a Goenji.

-No nos anima mucho en este momento.- respondió el estratega con los brazos cruzados.- Y tu?

-Lo haría si pudiera, pero no seria muy apropiado.- respondió calmado.- Si me disculpa, iré a dormir bajo una palmera.

Todos lo presentes se le quedaron mirando con una gota en la cabeza mientras que el moreno se marchaba. Yuri aplaudió y sonrió.

-Bueno, par de aburridos, yo me voy a nadar un poco. Vienes Fubuki-kun?- pregunto la chica.

-Claro.- respondió el chico.

-Genial.- acto seguido se quito playera dejando ver la parte de arriba de su bikini, que era color blanco.- Adiós.- dijo y comenzó a correr junto a Fubuki hacia el mar.

-Cuidado que puedes babear.- dijo Kidou divertido. Goenji solo se sonrojo mas de lo que ya estaba al ver a la rubia vestida así.

0-0-0-0-0

Después de un buen rato, Yuri salió al fin del agua y se fue a acostar en su toalla. A lo lejos vio a Goenji hablar con Kidou y decidió acercarse. Se envolvió en su toalla y se acerco a ambos chicos.

-Disculpa Kiodu-kun, te puedo quitar a Goenji-kun por unos minutos? Es importante.- dijo la rubia. El pelicrema se sorprendió ante ello.

-Ningún problema.- dijo el estratega.

-Arigatou.- dijo y luego tomo la mano del delantero.- Ven, por favor.

Ambos chicos estuvieron caminando en silencio por u buen rato. Se habían adentrado en el bosque y habían subido una pequeña pendiente. Hasta que al fin la chica se detuvo.

-Para que tanta distancia del resto, Yuri?- quiso saber Goenji. La italiana le daba la espalda en ese momento.

-No conoces a Kenji-kun.- se excuso la chica, luego suspiro.- Quería hablar de un tema que no hemos tocado.- dijo, en ese momento se sonrojaba, pero como le daba la espalda al delantero, este no pudo notarlo.- Quería hablar de... lo que paso antes del partido contra Fire Dragon.- dijo volteándose a verlo. Estaba ruborizada y Goenji no tardo en acompañarla.

-Yuri...- dijo sorprendido, pero luego una amarga sonrisa apareció en su rostro.- No me expliques nada. Entiendo. Lo que paso ahí nunca debido pasar.- Yuri se quedo sin palabras.- Yuri, yo ya sabia que no pensabas en lo que hacías y en lo que decías. Estabas presa del pánico al ver que me marchaba, eso es todo. Tranquila lo entiendo.- Si lo entendía, pero eso no significaba que le gustara.

-No, no me entiendes...- trato de decir.

-No hay necesidad de que hables.

-Pero es que tu no lo entiendes... Yo de verdad siento lo que di...- no termino la frase. ya que parte de la tierra donde estaba parada se desprendió y la chica callo por un pequeño acantilado.

-YURI!- grito Goenji.

Yuri termino tirada en el piso con un punzante dolor en el tobillo. Goenji se deslizo por la pendiente y se agacho en cuanto estuvo junto a ella. La rubia se agarraba con fuerza el tobillo.

-Déjame ver.- susurro el pelicrema tomando el tobillo entre sus manos con sumo cuidado. La chica solo hizo una mueca de dolor.- No debe ser grave.- dijo mientras examinaba el tobillo.- Debe ser un esguince leve.- Lo siguiente sorprendió a Yuri.

El chico se rajo parte de la playera y con ese pedazo de tela comenzó a vendarle el pie. La rubia lo miraba sonrojada mientras veía como trabajaba con sumo cuidado y exactitud.

-Creo que con esto bastara por ahora, pero será mejor que vayamos a que te lo revisen.- dijo el numero 10 en cuanto termino su trabajo. Luego logro que Yuri se sonrojara mas cuando se quito la playera.

-Q-Que estas haciendo?- tartamudeo Yuri.

-No lo mal pienses.- la regaño el chico, provocando que esta se sonrojara avergonzada.- Solo póntela, esta comenzando a hacer frío y tu...- se sonrojo.- solo llevas eso puesto.

Yuri se dio cuenta de que la toalla que había llevado no estaba por ningún lado, seguro se perdió cuando se cayo y lo uno que llevaba era su traje de baño.

-Y tu?- pregunto la chica antes de aceptar la playera naranja.

-Ahora no me preocuparía mucho por mi si fuera tu.- dijo aun extendiéndole la playera hacia ella. La chica la termino por aceptar y se la puso. Le quedaba grande, un poco mas de como le quedaban las playeras de Fubuki.

En cuanto lo hizo Goenji se giro y le ofreció la espalda. Murmuro un pequeño "sube" y esta le hizo caso. Ambos comenzaron su regreso hacia los demás sumamente sonrojados. El contacto de la fría piel de Yuri sobre la piel de Goenji lo estaban volviendo loco. Mientras que el aroma de la playera del chico la volvía loca a ella.

-Sabes? No mentí ese día.- dijo Yuri sorprendiendo a Goenji.

-Que?- pregunto atónito.

-Que yo de verdad de amo.- le confirmo la rubia. El chico volteo la cabeza para encontrarse con sonrojado rostro de Yuri.

Antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo ya se encontraban en la playa. Ya había anochecido y algunos que los buscaban en la playa se acercaron corriendo a ellos. Eran Kenji y Tsunami.

0-0-0-0-0

Aki se había encargado de revisar la lesión de Yuri y era como el delantero había dicho, era un esguince leve. Y la castaña lo felicito por el buen vendaje, a pesar de lo improvisado que era. Los habían buscado por lo menos dos horas. Y la apariencia sucia de Yuri y Goenji no los tranquilizo mucho hasta que por fin ambos chicos los convencieron que no les paso nada ademas del accidente de la chica.

0-0-0-0-0

Yuri podía caminar sola. Al pasar por la habitación de Goenji le toco la espalda antes e que este entrara a ella.

-Gracias.- dijo la chica, luego se dio de que aun tenia la playera puesta y que Goenji se había puesto otra.- La quieres de vuelta?- Goenji sonrío.

-No, quédatela, como recuerdo.- dijo divertido.

-Gracias de nuevo, por todo.- dijo Yuri.

-No fue nada.

-No, claro que no lo fue.- la chica pensó en alguna forma de agradecerle lo de ese día y se le ocurrió una forma perfecta. Se acerco rápidamente al rostro de chico y junto sus labios con los de el en un fugaz, pero tierno beso.- Gracias, de nuevo.

Después de eso se marcho a su habitación para al fin poder descansar. Goenji se quedo varios minutos afuera de su habitación preguntándose que diablos había sucedido.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el cap!**

**Algo corto, pero espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado.**

**Por favor, dejen reviews. BYE!**


	64. Ichinose reaparece!

**Hola a todos! Disculpen si me tarde, pero tuve una crisis de escritora :S**

**Pero ya estoy aquí para traerles el nuevo capitulo de mi fic "Una nueva historia"**

**Enjoy!**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, a excepción de Yuri, Hiroshi, Kenji, Kaede y otros personajes que iré mencionando a su debido tiempo. así como las técnicas especiales de los ya mencionados personajes.**

* * *

_Ichinose reaparece_

_y_

_Yuri no podrá ir al partido?_

La mayoría de los muchachos estaban reunidos en el comedor, ya que casi era la hora del almuerzo. Kenji estaba sentado en un mesa junto a Endou y Kidou, el muchacho prácticamente ya se había instalado en el hostal. Hibiki no presento problema ante que se quedara después de tener una larga charla telefónica con Hiroshi. El chico podía quedarse mientras que Yuri le tuviera el ojo encima. Todo estaba de lo mas normal hasta que todos alzaron la cabeza al escuchar un griterío desde las escaleras. Eran Goenji y Yuri discutiendo otra vez. Entre tanto griterío de parte de Yuri, ninguno de los presentes en el comedor comprendió el tema de la discusión.

-Cinco billetes a que a Goenji-kun se le fue la lengua.- dijo Fubuki acercándose a la mesa donde estaba Endou. El castaño, Kidou y Kenji intercambiaron miradas.

-Es normal en el apostar tanto?- pregunto Kenji.

-Si.- respondieron el estratega y el portero de Inazuma Japan. Luego volvieron la vista a la puerta que daba al pasillo, en ella se podían ver Goenji y Yuri discutir.

-Que no soy una niña! Se cuidarme sola!- gritaba Yuri.- No necesito que tu me digas cuando esta lloviendo o no, puedo notarlo con solo ver por la venta!

-De que diablos están hablando.- dijo Kenji sin comprender la discusión.

-Solo me preocupo por ti, torpe.- dijo Goenji enfadado, pero su tono de voz era mas normal.

-Que no me llames torpe, baka!- chillo la italiana.

Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada y comenzaron a caminar en direcciones diferentes. Yuri se fue en dirección a la entrada, poco después se escucho el portazo, y Goenji se fue a sentar al comedor. Cuando se sentó en la misma mesa que Endou y los demás, el, Kidou, Kenji y Fubuki, que estaba de pie tras ellos, lo miraron con una ceja alzada.

-Ahora que le dijiste?- pregunto Fubuki.

-A medida que paso mas tiempo aquí, mas creo que eres un experto en meter la pata.- comento Kenji.

-Cállate mago de segunda.- dijo Goenji molesto.

-Hey, hey. Cuidado, que yo y... Fubuki?- el peliplateado asintió.- Bueno, Fubuki y yo somos los mejores amigos de Yuri, acostúmbrate a tenernos cerca y ahórrate los insultos.- dijo Kenji.

-Erizawa-kun tiene razón.- dijo Fubuki. Goenji bufo con fastidio.

-Emm... Alguien sabe donde esta Aki?- pregunto Endou buscando a la chica con la mirada. Los demás lo imitaron.

-Creo que salió a resolver unos asuntos, nada grave.- les aclaro Haruna.

_**Con Aki...**_

La chica estaba en el parque del área de Estados Unidos. Llevaba un paraguas debido a que llovía a mares. La razón por la que se encontraba allí? Había quedado con Ichinose. El muchacho aun no se presentaba.

_**El dia anterior a las 6 de la tarde...**_

Todos estaban reunidos en el comedor con el televisor encendido. Cada uno se las arreglaba para poder ver, algunos estaban sentado y otros como Fubuki estaban de pie.

_-La recopilación de Fútbol Frontera Internacional!- _dijeron por el televisor.

-Esta empezando!- dijo Endou, quien estaba en primera fila.

_-Les ofrecemos los resultados del partido de ayer entre el equipo nacional de Inglaterra, Knights of Queen, y el equipo nacional de Estado Unidos, Unicorn._

En el televisor mostraron un resumen del partido. Ahí apareció Domon, quien dio a lucir su Volcano Cut.

_-Con la adición de Domon a su equipo, la defensa de Unicorn se ha hecho aun mas fuerte.- _dijo el comentarista.

-Que increíble Domon-san!- exclamo Kabeyama.

-Esta nivelado para arriba también.- dijo Someoka.

-Era de esperarse.- dijo Yuri. El pelirrosa la miro algo molesto.

-Ichinose!- exclamo Endou en cuanto vio al chico en la pantalla.

El muchacho mostró sus habilidades con el balón y le dio un pase al capitán de Unicorn y este le dio un pase a Dylan, quien metió un gol con suma facilidad. Todos los presentes se impresionaron ante las habilidades de su amigo.

_-Su jugador, Ichinose, se convierte en el centro de ataque, rompiendo la defensa inglesa.-_ dijo el comentarista._- El capitán Mark y Dylan hacia delante también muestran destreza en sus obras, dando a Unicorn una victoria arrolladora. Ichinose, en particular, que había hecho muchas jugadas excelentes durante las preliminares de América del Norte, se encuentras todavía en plena forma, incluso en este torneo mundial._

-Como ex compañeros de equipo, me alegro por ellos...- dijo Haruna.- Pero como nuestro próximo rival, no estoy... Es una emoción complicada.- Aki reflexiono ante el comentario. Kenji y Yuri se voltearon a ver a la de gafas.- Bueno... ustedes dos deben sentir lo mismo con Orpheus.- agrego rápidamente.

-Tienes toda la razón, Haruna. Es un sentimiento de lo mas extraño, pero no hay que olvidar que no son nuestros enemigos.- dijo Yuri regresando su mirada a la pantalla. Otonashi se sorprendió ante el comentario de la rubia.

-Que será este sentimiento?- pregunto Endou.

-Que sucede?- pregunto Kazemaru.

-Algo sobre el juego de Ichinose ha cambiado.- respondió.

-Yo pensaba lo mismo.- dijo Kidou.

-Definitivamente no es el Ichinose-kun de siempre.- dijo Yuri.

-Tal vez sea porque es mas de nivel.- dijo Kazemaru.

-Mas nivel...- repitió Endou.- Si, eso debe ser. Prometimos el uno al otro... El que hemos de luchar en el escenario mundial que viene. Ese día por fin esta aquí!- de la emoción salta sobre su silla.- Bien! Vamos a practicar un poco mas antes de la cena!

-Si!- dijeron todos los muchachos. Todos los chicos se marcharon a la cancha.

-Todo el mundo se ve realmente entusiasmado.- dijo Fuyukka al lado de Aki.

La atención de la castaña se dirigió al televisor al escuchar que repetirían las maniobras de Ichinose y se sorprendió bastante, la mirada de Ichinose definitivamente era otra.

_**Devuelta con Aki...**_

La chica aun estaba esperando a su amigo. Hasta que por fin el chico se dejo ver.

-Aki.- dijo. La chico lo miro lentamente y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro con solo ver a su amigo de la infancia.

-Ichinose-kun!- exclamo alegre.

-Ha sido un tiempo.- dijo el estadounidense.

Estuvieron un buen rato sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-"El no ha hablado en todo este rato"- pensó Aki, luego noto que el chico apretaba nervioso los puños. Espero a que el hablara hasta que el se armara de valor.

-Aki.- se volteo a verla de frente.- La verdad es que... - desvió la mirada. Luego la miro con una sonrisa.- Me uno a un joven equipo de fútbol Pro League en los Estados Unidos después de este torneo.

-Así de que eso es lo que se trata!- exclamo aliviada y con una sonrisa en su rostro.- Tenia miedo de que algo andaba mal desde que me llamaste de la nada.- luego miro al cielo.- Un equipo de jóvenes pro... wow. Eso es genial, Ichinose-kun.

-Quieres...- dijo Ichinose dando un paso hacia delante.- Venir conmigo a América, Aki?

-Con ustedes...- murmuro la chica.- Que quieres decir con eso?

-Lo siento, eso fue una manera ambigua de decirlo.- dijo Ichinose divertido- Quería decir que yo quería invitarte a venir a ver mi primer partido como profesional.

-Ah! Así que eso era todo!- dijo Aki.- Si, por supuesto que estaré allí. Es una promesa. Voy a estar esperando por el.- Ichinose sonrió ante eso.

-Tengo la intención de traer a mi victoria en este torneo mundial como un regalo para el equipo profesional. No perderemos en nuestro próximo partido.- dijo el estadounidense.

-Endou-kun y los demás no perderán tampoco.

-Quiero hacer un buen partido para que pueda ser recordado.- dijo con una expresión de decisión en su rostro. Aki se sorprendió un poco.- Mandale saludos a todos.

-E-Esta bien.- dijo la chica.

-Me alegro de que pudiéramos habernos encontrado de nuevo, Aki.

-Yo también.- Luego da media vuelta para marcharse.

A lo lejos se podía ver como Domon, quien estaba empapado de pies a cabeza por la lluvia, los espiaba por detrás de un árbol.

0-0-0-0-0

Fubuki caminaba con una paraguas en la mano. Había salido a buscar a Yuri, quien había salido desde un buen rato. Estuvo caminando por un buen rato hasta que encontró a su amiga sentada en un banca bajo la lluvia.

Yuri estaba simplemente empapada, llevaba horas ahí sentada sin mover ni un solo músculo. La chica estaba encerrada en su propio mundo hasta que dejo de sentir caer la lluvia sobre sus hombros. Levanto la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba y se encontró con Fubuki, quien había puesto su paraguas sobre ella.

-Será mejor que te vallas a cambiar o podrías pescar un resfriado.- dijo el peliplateado. La chica solo regreso la mirada al piso. El chico se sentó junto a ella.- Que sucede?

-No me sucede nada.- dijo la rubia.

-Claro y en lo único que piensa Endou-kun no es el fútbol.- dijo el chico.- Vamos, que te pasa.

-Estoy molesta.- respondió secamente.

-Con Goenji-kun?

-No!- exclamo la chica levantando la vista, pata luego volverla hacia el miro.- Lo estoy conmigo misma.

-Por que?- pregunto preocupado.

-Porque no tengo la suficiente valentía como para ser clara con mis sentimientos.- dijo, luego hundió su rostro entre sus manos.- Desearía que mi madre estuviera aquí, ella sabría que hacer.- Fubuki entristeció por ver a su amiga así.

-Nunca conocí a tu madre y tampoco me manejo mucho en el tema del amor, pero estoy seguro de que te diria que sigas a tu corazón.- dijo posando su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

-Fubuki-kun..- dijo sorprendida mientras alzaba su rostro para verlo a los ojos.

-Y también se que te diría que te fueras a cambiar, estas hecha una sopa.- dijo con una sonrisa, la cual contagio a Yuri.

-Hablo enserio, baka.- dijo dejando escapar una sonrisa.

-Y yo igual.- dijo tratando de parecer serio. Luego se puso de pie.- Vamos.- le ofreció su mano.- Debes ponerte algo seco.

-Bien.- dijo Yuri poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano mano de Fubuki.

-Pero antes.- se saca su chaqueta de Inazuma Japan.- Pontela.

-Pero..

-Pontela.- dijo de nuevo. La chica tomo la chaqueta entre sus manos y se la puso.

-Gracias.

-No fue nada. Ahora vamonos.- dijo pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de su amiga y comenzó a caminar junto a ella.

0-0-0-0-0

Aki estaba preocupada por Ichinose, estaba segura de que algo andaba mal con el muchacho. Así que decidió llamarlo, pero solo escucho la contestadora.

0-0-0-0-0

Al dia siguiente los muchachos entrenaban en la cancha con un brillante sol sobre sus cabezas. Al escuchar el silbato que señalaba el final del entrenamiento, varios se detuvieron al instante agotados por tanto practicar. Incluso Endou se mostraba algo cansado.

-Toma, Mamoru-kun.- dijo Fuyukka mientras le ofrecía una toalla al chico.

-Gracias, Fuyuppe.- el chico tomo la toalla y comenzó a limpiarse la cara con ella.

-Todo el mundo ha tomado un paso adelante con la practica de hoy.- dijo la chica.

-Si, porque tenemos que luchar contra Ichinose y Domon.- dijo Endou con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Los dos pueden despertar mucho entusiasmo en este equipo.- dijo la pelilila. Sonrió divertida.- Me pregunto que clase de gente son.

-Son nuestros amigos.- dijo Endou sorprendiendo a la chica.- Por mucho que el equipo tiene cambios... Ichinose y Domon son importantes amigos para nosotros.- Fuyukka sonrió.- Muy bien, vamos a practicar para el partido! No podemos perder contra Ichinose y Domon!

-Si!- gritaron todos.

Kazemaru se iba marchar, pero Fubuki lo detiene.

-Kazemaru-kun.- dijo el peliplateado y el peliceleste se voltea a verlo.- Estoy pensando en una nueva técnica Hissatsu ahora mismo, pero va a necesitar velocidad.

-Vamos a intentarlo.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Tsumani se marcho a surfear mientras que el resto siguió entrenando. Endou se acerco a la banca donde estaban las muchachas, Megane y Kenji.

-Si Ichinose viera esto y supiera que el entusiasmo que sentimos ahora, crees que estaría sorprendido, Aki?- dijo el portero. Pero no recibió respuesta.- Are. Donde esta Aki?

-Aki-san dijo que había que salir a comprar mas cintas de vendaje.- respondió Haruna.

-Pero si hay muchas.- dijo Kenji abriendo en botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Haruna. En eso Endou se da cuanta de que Yuri estaba sentada en la banca con la mirada perdida hacia la cancha. Endou se agacha al frente de ella y comienza a mirarla a la cara.

-Q-Que estas haciendo, Endou-kun?- dijo la chica sorprendida.

-No estas con el animo de siempre y estas algo roja.- dijo el capitán de Inazuma Japan. La chica se lleva automáticamente una mano a su mejilla. En eso siente que alguien le pone una mano en su frente.

-Kenji-kun...- murmura al ver a su amigo de pie junto a ella.

-O yo tengo la mano muy fría, cosa que es casi imposible porque hay como 25 grados, o tienes fiebre.- dijo el moreno con una seriedad inusual en el.

-No es cierto.- dijo la rubia, luego noto que Fuyukka, Haruna y Endou la miraban preocupados.- Estoy bien, enserio.- se puso de pie y se dispuso a caminar hacia la cancha, pero comenzó sentirse débil. Poco a poco perdió el conocimiento y termino desmayándose.

-Yuri-chan!- exclamo Fubuki al ver a su amiga caer al suelo. Pero la rubia no alcanzo a tocar el suelo, ya que Kenji alcanzo a sostenerla entre sus brazos y luego la levanto del suelo entre sus brazos.

-Terca.- dijo el moreno algo serio.

-Que le sucede?- pregunto Goenji alarmado mientras levantaba el flequillo de la chica con la mano.

-Tiene fiebre.- respondió Erizawa. El moreno se llevo a su amiga a su habitación.

-Yuri-chan...- dijo Fubuki preocupado.

0-0-0-0-0

Aki regresaba al hostal de ir a visitar el hostal de Unicorn para poder hablar con Ichinose, pero no tuvo éxito en eso, ya que solo se encontró a Domon. El chico se mostró un poco nervioso al verla y no tuvo una conversación exactamente larga con ella.

Al llegar se entero de que Yuri estaba con fiebre y en cama. Un doctor la había ido a verla y justo en ese momento estaban Hiroshi y Fidio en el hostal, ambos habían ido a ver a la rubia.

_**En el pasillo...**_

Hiroshi, Hibiki y el entrenador Kudou tenían una conversación con el medico. Dentro del cuarto estaban Fidio, Kenji, Fubuki y Goenji. La chica aun no se despertaba. Fidio estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama de Yuri, Goenji estaba junto a la puerta apoyado contra la pared, quería mantenerse lo mas alejado del italiano, pero sin irse de la habitación. Fubuki y Kenji estaban sentados sobre el escritorio. La chica aun no despertaba desde la tarde y esa la única razón por la que ninguno de los cuatro se había ido de esa habitación en toda la tarde. Por preocupación.

Goenji era el único despierto mientras que Fubuki y Kenji de verdad dormían apoyando sus espaldas contra la pared y Fidio también dormía con los brazos cruzados en la silla.

Fidio comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco y los abrió de golpe al notar que unos bellos ojos calipsos lo miraban.

-Yuri!- exclamo separando los brazos y acercándose un poco a la cama de la muchacha. Goenji fijo su mirada en la chica, Fubuki abrió los ojos y se puso recto con una sonrisa en su rostro y Kenji, bueno, es Kenji, se cayo del escritorio al despertar bruscamente por el grito de Fidio.

-Gracias Fidio.- dijo el moreno sarcásticamente mientras se sobaba la espalda.

-Yuri, como te sientes?- pregunto el castaño sin hacerle caso a su amigo. Le acaricio el cabello.

-Bien, creo.- dijo la chica con voz rasposa.

En eso abren la puerta.

-Muy bien, se acabo la visita. Ya la vieron despertar, ahora lárguense.- dijo Hiroshi apoyado en el marco de la puerta.- Hibiki-san y yo tenemos que hablar con ella.

Los cuatro muchachos le hicieron caso y comenzaron a enfilar hacia la puerta. Fidio le apretó la mano a Yuri cariñosamente. Fubuki y Kenji le sonrieron. Goenji ni se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos por la vergüenza de que estuviera su hermano presente.

En cuanto se fueron los cuatro chicos Hibiki entro en la habitación y cerro la puerta.

-Como te sientes?- pregunto el anciano.

-He tenido días mejores.- dijo la chica con una débil sonrisa en su rostro.

-Supongo que sabrás que no podrás ir al partido con Unicorn, verdad?- dijo Hibiki.

-Pero que pasara si me necesita, ademas, no que fuera la gran cosa que tengo un poco de fiebre.- dijo la chica. Hiroshi se molesto ante el comentario.

-Un "poco" dices? Yuri, tuviste cuarenta grados de fiebre hace unas pocas horas, por poco comienzas a delirar y dices que tienes un "poco" de fiebre?- dijo su hermano dejando atrás su expresión apacible.

-Yo..- dijo avergonzada.

-Tu nada. Quizás cuanto de fiebre tendrás ahora!- dijo Hiroshi.

-Cálmate, Hiroshi.- dijo Hibiki apoyando su mano en el hombro del joven.

-Hibiki-san...- dijo el rubio.

-De acuerdo, me quedare.- dijo la rubia seria.

-Así me gusta. Yo me quedare contigo hasta que te recuperes.- dijo Hiroshi.- Ahora descansa.- dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

_**Al día siguiente...**_

Inazuma Eleven se estaba preparando para su partido con Unicorn en el estadio Pavo Real. Yuri veía por la televisión el partido, aunque aun no comenzaba. Estaba acostada en su cama y Hiroshi estaba sentado en una silla junto a ella. La chica estaba nerviosa por que el partido ya comenzara.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el cap! Enserio, perdón por la tardanza, casi un semana :S La verdad es que el fin de semana no tuve mucho tiempo.**

**Pero aquí esta el cap y espero que les haya gustado.**

**Dejen reviews! BYE!**


	65. Unicorn! El ultimo partido de Ichinose?

**Que tal mis queridísimos lectores?**

**Listos para el capitulo numero 65 de **_**"Una nueva historia"**_**?**

**Quiero aprovechar de informarles que no podré actualizar por un tiempo, ya que me voy de vacaciones y por desgracia no tendré a mi amado computador a mano para escribir este fic que tanto amo. Escribir es mi terapia.**

**Bueno, sin mas preámbulos, aquí esta el cap.**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, a excepción de Yuri, Hiroshi, Kenji, Kaede y otros personajes que iré mencionando a su debido tiempo. así como las técnicas especiales de los ya mencionados personajes.**

* * *

_El partido con Unicorn: el ultimo partido de Ichinose_

_-Los asientos están llenos aquí en el Estadio Peacock! El partido entre el equipo nacional de Japón, Inazuma Japan, y el equipo nacional de Estados Unidos, Unicorn._- decía el comentarista a través de la televisión. Hiroshi y Yuri la miraban expectantes.-_ Con el presidente Cain. El partido esta a punto de comenzar!_

_**En el estadio Peacock...**_

Aki caminaba por los pasillos del estadio aun insegura con lo que había hablado con Ichinose el otro día, estaba casi segura que no le dijo la verdad, sino, para que le había pedido que fuera sola? Ademas, la actitud de Domon al verla era demasiado sospechosa.

-Ichinose, entiendo que tu has decidido.- dijo Domon en uno de los pasillos. Aki se detuvo en seco.- Si esto es lo que elegiste, entonces yo te ayudare hasta el final.

-Gracias, Domon.- dijo Ichinose.

-Pero prométeme una cosa.- dijo el peliceleste.- Si, por casualidad, no eres capaz de jugar mas durante el partido...

-Cuando eso suceda, voy a ir fuera de la cancha.- termino el castaño.

-_"De que están hablando?"_- se pregunto Aki escondida tras una pared asomándose levemente.

-Me preocupo por tu vida mas que nada.- dijo el defensa. Aki se sorprendió por la gravedad de sus palabras.- Honestamente, yo quiero seguir jugando este partido y que tu puedas ir a la cirugía en este momento. Incluso cuando estas parado aquí, las posibilidades están cayendo.- Aki sale de su escondite corriendo y ambos chicos se sorprenden.- Aki!- la chica corrió junto a Ichinose.

-Ichinose-kun! Que es esto acerca de la cirugía?- ambos chicos entristecieron.- Tu me dijiste que te unirías a un equipo de jóvenes después de que ganases este torneo!

-Mintió.- respondió Domon, Ichinose se sorprendió de que su amigo respondiera por el.- Es cierto que fue invitado a un equipo de liga juvenil profesional. Pero el no será capaz de unirse a ellos.

-Que quieres decir?- pregunto la chica.

-Los efectos del accidente que había tenido un tiempo atrás no han pasado... Lo que significa que Ichinose tiene que tener la cirugía de nuevo.- explico el peliceleste.- Lo que es mas, hay una probabilidad de 50/50 de que la operación tenga éxito.- el mencionado agacho la cabeza.- Incluso tiene éxito, la posibilidad de que el pueda continuar al fútbol es muy baja.

-Por que no me lo dijiste?- pregunto Aki. No respondió.

-Este podría ser el ultimo partido que va a jugar.- dijo Domon. Aquí miro a Domon y a Ichinose sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-_Ambos equipo ya están calentando!_- se pudo escuchar que decía el comentarista. El castaño comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Ichinose-kun!- dijo Aki intentando detenerlo.

-Aki... Quiero mantener este secreto de Endou.- dijo el estadounidense sin voltearse a verla.- Quiero jugar un juego serio con Endou.- luego se marcho.

-Este problema no es algo que pueda llevar por si mismo.- dijo Domon.- Es por eso que fue a verte. Pero al final no pudo decirlo al final. Ese es el tipo de persona que es Ichinose.

-Si...- dijo Aki. Domon comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Que baka!- se quejo el chico mientras caminaba.

Los muchachos calentaban mientras que Aki regresaba a la banca.

-Aki. A donde fuiste?- pregunto Endou. La chica se puso nerviosa.

-Oh... solo fui a caminar.- mintió y siguió su camino hacia la banca. La chica se sentó y recordó lo que dijo Domon en el pasillo. Sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos. En eso nota que Endou la esta viendo a los ojos a escasos centímetros.- Endou-kun!

-Hay algo malo?- pregunto el capitán.- Parece que tienes algo en tu mente.

-No, eso no es verdad.- dijo la chica nerviosa.

-Endou! Estas perdiendo el tiempo de calentamiento!- grito Kazemaru mientras pasaba junto a ellos corriendo.

-Esta bien!- grito el portero y salio corriendo tras el.

-Manténte enfocado!- le grito Aki, pero entristeció rápidamente.

-Ah? Un mensaje de Matsura-senpai?- dijo Haruna abriendo su celular. Kenji, Megane, Fuyukka y Aki la miraron curioso.

-No es justo. Yo soy su mejor amigo, por que no me envío el mensaje a mi?- pregunto Kenji infantilmente haciendo una especie de puchero. Fuyukka lo miro con una gota en la cabeza.

Chicos!- grito Haruna. Todos se reunieron.

El mensaje decía: _"Inazuma Japan. No saben lo orgullosa que me hace ser la técnica de un equipo tan maravilloso como el suyo. Cuanto quisiera poder estar presente para apoyarlos en este partido de tanta importancia."_

-Estaría aquí si no fuera tan terca.- dijeron Fubuki y Kenji al mismo tiempo.

Haruna prosiguió. _"De seguro Kenji ya se quejo y ante eso digo: Callate, baka. Minna, muchísima suerte y espero de todo corazón su victoria. Han entrenado duro y se han esforzado para superarse, demuéstrenselo a Ichinose-kun, Domon-kun y al resto del mundo. Sin mas, se despide su técnica y amiga, Matsura Yuri."_

-Típico de ella.- dijo Kenji con las manos en la nuca. Todos los presentes sonrieron antes las palabras de animo de su amiga.

El partido estaba por comenzar. Los equipos estaban de pie en fila frente a frente. Endou e Ichinose intercambiaron miradas. Unicorn dio la patada de inicio, Dylan le da un pase a Ichinose. El castaño comenzó a avanzar sin pensarlo dos veces. Goenji intento detenerle, pero Dylan lo marco. Kazemaru intento detenerlo, pero este lo paso con suma velocidad. Hiroto no logro seguirle el paso, esquivo Tobitaka y a Tsunami. Fubuki fue a detenerlo, pero Ichinose tomo el balón entre sus pies y da una voltereta, esquivándolo. Kazuya no le da ni tiempo a Kabeyama para usar su The Montain. La técnica que utilizo Ichinose fue sorprendente, su nombre era Pegasus Shoot. Endou intento detenerlo con su Ijigen the Hand, pero no le fue posible detener el tiro, siendo así Unicorn el primero en marcar un gol.

-Impresionante, Ichinose.- dijo Endou.- Pero el partido acaba de comenzar. Vamos a mostrarles lo mucho que hemos mejorado!

-Si!

_**Con Yuri y Hiroshi...**_

-N-No puede ser...- dijo Hiroshi sorprendido, cosa inusual en el.- Anotaron un gol a los dos minutos.

-Que clase de técnica fue esa.- dijo Yuri sentada en la cama y con ambas manos aferradas con fuerza en las sabanas.

_**En el estadio...**_

El partido continuaba y Unicorn sube al ataque. Ichinose le da el balón a Mark y Dylan le pide el esférico. Toramaru y Hiroto lo marcan, pero era una trampa. Kazemaru es desafiado por Ichinose y el peliceleste se encarga de robarle el balón, para luego dárselo a Kidou.

-Bien! Hora del ataque!- grito el estratega. Goenji y Someoka sonrieron y comenzaron a avanzar.

El estratega utiliza su Shin Illusion Ball para sobrepasar a un jugador y luego le da un pase a Goenji. El pelicrema realiza su Bakunetsu Screw.

_**Con Yuri y Hiroshi...**_

-Hay esta! Vamos!- grito Yuri eufórica.

-Sabes que no te escucha, verdad?- dijo Hiroshi.

_**En el estadio...**_

-Ichinose no es la única persona que ha evolucionado!- grito Domon mientras se interponía entre la portería y el tiro.- Volcano Cut V2!

La técnica debilita el tiro y el portero Billy lo detiene perfectamente con su técnica Flash Upper. Goenji se postro frustrado.

-No podemos darnos el lujo de perder hoy.- dijo Domon.

-No tenemos la intención de perder tampoco.- dijo el delantero. Ambos intercambiaron miradas de desafío.

Ichinose avanzo por la defensa de Inazuma Japan mientras que Aki se cuestiona de por que le sucedían todas esas cosas malas al estadounidense, alguien tan bueno no merecía que le sucedieran todas esas cosas, era injusto.

Mark le da el balón a Ichinose y este sobrepasa a Hiroto y cuando Tobitaka lo bloquea le da un pase a Mark, quien le da un pase a Dylan. El rubio y Fubuki saltan al mismo tiempo, pero es el de lentes quien le da un cabezazo al esférico primero. Endou despeja con el puño. En un inicio parecía que el balón saldría afuera, pero en eso llega Ichinose y patea el balón dando un pase. Por poco meten un gol, pero Endou se encarga de detenerlo sosteniendo el esférico entre sus manos.

-Esos chicos son muy fuertes.- dijo Kogure en la banca.

-Si. Pero no dejan una sola oportunidad para atacar el objetivo pasa desapercibidos.- dijo Tachimukai.

-Debe ser gracias a las habilidades de Ichinose-kun.- dijo Megane.- La clave para ganar este partido probablemente se encuentra en el sellado de descartarlo.

-Y como lo hacemos?- pregunto Kogure. Megane se puso nervioso.

-Eso es... Lo que yo estoy tratando de averiguar.- respondió.

-Que? Así que tu no sabes.- dijo el chicos poniendo sus manos en la nuca. Un aura oscura rodeo al de gafas.

Por otro lado, Fudou se encontraba muy analítico con la situación. Kenji, quien estaba a su lado de pie apoyado en el poste de la banca con los brazos cruzados, lo noto y se fijo en la cancha tratando de ver lo que el castaño si veía. Trato de recordar lo básico que había aprendido del fútbol gracias a las explicaciones de Yuri, Fidio y últimamente de Fubuki, para así que le calzaran las cosas un poco mas.

Goenji se dirigía a gran velocidad a la portería de Unicorn, pero Ichinose se encarga de quitarle el balón con su Shin Flame Dance. Kidou lo bloquea mas tarde, pero lo pasan a través de una serie de pases. Kabeyama realiza su The Montain, pero Ichinose lo pasa lanzando el balón hacia arriba. El estadounidense estaba peligrosamente cerca de la portería. Mientras Ichinose se acercaba a la portería, puso recordar el día que conoció a Endou, desde entonces que lo había querido enfrentar. También recordó cuando Aki los ayudo a el, a Endou y a Domon a perfeccionar el Triple Pegaso. Le alegraba haber conocido a Endou y a los demás, lucharon juntos y gracias a ello, se hizo mas fuerte. Recordó cuando el Fénix nació a mitad del partido.

Volviendo a la realidad, Ichinose había lanzado a la portería, pero Endou lo detuvo. Realizaron un saque de esquina, Mark, al sentir la presión se Tsunami y Hiroto le dio el balón a Ichinose, quien volvió a realizas su Pegasus Shoot. Endou volvió a realizar su Ijigen the Hand y esta vez, si detuvo el tiro.

_**Con Yuri y Hiroshi...**_

Yuri suspiro aliviada y luego miro a su hermano algo indecisa. El rubio estaba sentado en la silla con una mirada inmutable. Tenia que preguntarle algo, algo que tenia que intentar al menos.

-Hiroshi, necesito un favor, si aceptas, te prometo que no volveré a pedirte nada mas.- dijo la chica.

-Que seria?- pregunto el rubio.

-Necesito que...

_**En el estadio Peacock...**_

Quedaba poco tiempo para que llegara el final del primer tiempo, lograría anotar Inazuma Japan anotar un gol antes de llegar a medio tiempo?

Mark le da un pase a Dylan, pero Hiroto lo intercepta y avanza. Toramaru recibe el balón y avanza con fluidez por la defensa de Unicorn. Domon intenta detenerlo, pero el chico realiza un tiro con efecto y lo sobrepasa. El chico tenia el camino libre, pero en eso llega Ichinose y le hace una brusca barrida que lo derriba y saca el balón fuera de la cancha.

Fubuki avanza hacia la portería, Ichinose lo alcanza, pero Fubuki acelera el paso, dejado al estadounidense atrás. Kazemaru lo alcanza.

-Kazemaru-kun!- grito el peliplateado.

-Quieres usar eso aquí?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Si.

-Muy bien. Vamos!

Fubuki comenzó a avanzar. Dos defensas intentaron detener al numero 9, pero este os paso con su gran velocidad. El y Kazemaru realizan una nueva tecnica, llamada The Hurricane. El portero Billy no fue capaz de detener el tiro. Empataron el marcador y ambos chicos se ponen a celebrar al igual que el resto.

-Sugoi!- exclamo Kenji.

-Y tu decías que no te gustaba el fútbol.- dijo Kogure.

-Yo jamas dije eso, solo dije que no lo juego.- dijo el moreno.

-Ese disparo fue como una furiosa tormenta. Verdaderamente le pondré The Hurricane.- dijo Megane.

-Nee. Pero si ese no es nombre que le acababan de poner?- pregunto Kenji. Megane se puso de piedra.

La primera mitad llega a su final, llegando así el medio tiempo. En la banca, Dylan y Mark hablaban, en eso se dan cuenta de que a Ichinose le habían ido a dejar un mensaje.

-Vamos bien, chicos!- exclamo Endou en la banca de Inazuma Japan.- Vamos a mantenerlo asi durante la segunda mitad!

-Ichinose es realmente asombroso.- dijo Kazemaru.

-Si, yo nunca lo he visto jugar con ese espíritu antes.- dijo Goenji.

-El espíritu de Ichinose esta empezando a impulsar resto de los miembros del equipo en los Unicorn.- dijo Kidou.

-No tengo la confianza suficiente para bloquearle.- dijo Kabeyama.

-No pasa nada! Vamos a enfrentar espíritu con espíritu.- dijo Endou.- Eso es lo que significa luchar!

-Si!- gritaron todos.

-Este partido se ve muy interesante, muchachos.- dijo una voz tras ellos.

-Yuri!- exclamaron todos atónitos.

La chica llevaba unos vaqueros algo gastados, zapatillas, una playera blanca algo holgada y una chaleco de lana que le quedaba algo grande. Su cabello estaba amarrado en su típica cola de caballo. Hiroshi estaba a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos y con cara de fastidio.

-La misma.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el cap. **

**Les recuerdo que habrá un tiempo en que no actualice, ya que por fin voy a disfrutar uno de los momentos mas esperados por los alumnos, LAS VACACIONES!**

**Quizás pase un buen tiempo hasta que nos leamos de nuevo, espero que el cap. merezca reviews.**

**Me despido, BYE!**


	66. Amistad sobre todo! Endou vs Ichinose

**Ohayo! Como están después de tanto tiempo?**

**Estoy segura de que algunos aquí me querrán matas a tomatazos por no haber actualizado durante tanto tiempo, solo espero que el cap. lo compense y que sea de su agrado.**

**Gracias por sus reviews! Me alegran el día, ya que últimamente no he estado de muy buen animo y por favor, no olviden comentar.**

**Ahora, ENJOY!**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece **(desgraciadamente, ya que si lo fuera habría creado a Yuri y a los demás) **a excepción de Yuri, Hiroshi, Kenji, Kaede y otros personajes que iré mencionando a su debido tiempo, así como las técnicas especiales de los ya mencionados personajes.**

* * *

_Amistad sobre todo! Endou vs. Ichinose! La determinación del Fénix_

_Recordemos..._

_-Este partido se ve muy interesante, muchachos.- dijo una voz tras ellos._

_-Yuri!- exclamaron todos atónitos._

_-La misma.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro._

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Kenji sorprendido.

-No podía quedarme quieta con ustedes jugando.- dijo la chica.

-Muy bien. ¿Cómo te convenció?- preguntó Kenji a Hiroshi. El rubio solo suspiró.

-No sabes lo fastidiosa que puede llegar a ser.- dijo el mayor de los Matsura.

-Si sabemos.- dijeron Kenji, Fubuki y Goenji al mismo tiempo.

-¡HEY!- gritó la rubia.

-0-0-0-0-

Aki caminaba por los pasillos del estadio y se encontró con Ichinose hablando por teléfono.

-Bueno, voy a hacer los arreglos para la hospitalización tan pronto como regrese.- dijo el castaño. Aki comenzó a acercarse.- Lo siento por hacer estas peticiones tan egoístas, doctor.- colgó el teléfono y comenzó a marcharse.

-Ichinose-kun.- dijo Aki llamándole la atención. El chico se giró a verla sorprendido.

-Aki...

-0-0-0-0-

Endou iba por el pasillo en busca de un baño urgido por encontrar uno. Cuando encontró uno corrió hacia él, pero se detuvo al escuchar una conversación que no era necesariamente de su incumbencia.

-¿Estás bien, Ichinose-kun?- escuchó que preguntaba Aki.- ¿No son las posibilidades de éxito en la operación de caer aún más mientras usted está en esta lista?

-Estoy bien, Aki.- dijo el castaño.- No te preocupes por mí.- dijo con una sonrisa, pero cambió su expresión a una de fastidio al notar que la chica no cambió su expresión.- Caray, tipo que acabamos de Domon, de hacer una gran cosa.

-Aún así...- su expresión entristeció aún más.- Esto es demasiado...- sus ojos se cristalizaron.

-Aki...

-¿Por qué..? ¿Por qué todas las cosas te suceden a ti, Ichinose-kun?- preguntó la chica.

-¿Quién sabe por qué?- dijo con una sonrisa.- Pero nada va a cambiar, por mucho que pienses eso de mi. Así que todo lo que puedo hacer es tratar de dar todo lo que tengo. Voy a luchar. Incluso si este termina siendo mi ultimo partido.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Ichinose?- preguntó Endou saliendo de por atrás de una pared.

-¡Endou!- exclamó el estadounidense volteándose a verlo al mismo tiempo que Aki.

-¿Tu ultimo partido?¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó el portero preocupado.

-0-0-0-0-

El segundo tiempo estaba a punto de comenzar. Todos los jugadores ya estaban en sus lugares en la cancha. Ichinose y Endou intercambiaban miradas y recordaron lo que sucedió hace un rato.

_Flashback_

_-¡No puede ser!- exclamó Endou.- ¿Qué no podrás ser capaz de jugar fútbol otra vez? Estas bromeando, ¿verdad?_

_-No lo estoy.- respondió el castaño.- Este partido contra ustedes es el último. _

_-¿El último? Ichinose... Tu desempeño hoy en día... ¿Era porque ya estabas listo para hacerle frente a esa posibilidad__?_

_-Si. Estoy arriesgando todo en este partido.- dijo Ichinose.- Con el fin de permitir que mi equipo pase a la final.- hubo un silencio incómodo. Aki estaba preocupada de cómo podría reaccionar Endou._

_-Bien.- dijo Endou alzando la mirada.- No te detendré.- Ichinose sonrió._

_-Sabía que dirías eso, Endou.- dijo el estadounidense. Comenzó a caminar y cuando pasó junto a él dijo.- Estoy esperando con ansias la segunda mitad.- Luego se marchó._

_-Ichinose-kun.- dijo Aki con las manos juntas en el pecho. Se acercó a Endou.- Arigatou, Endou-kun.- el portero no comprendió.- Por responder a los sentimientos de Ichinose-kun.- el portero sonrió._

_-Es uno de nuestros amigos. Es natural.- dijo el castaño._

_-Endou-kun...- dijo la chica con una sonrisa._

_-Si este partido termina siendo el último, yo no quiero pelear con todo lo que tengo. Esa es mi sensación... Nuestro símbolo de la amistad con él es más fuerte._

_Fin Flashback_

-¡Vamos a hacer este partido el mejor de todos!- gritó Endou desde la portería.

Desde la banca Aki observaba ansiosa hacia la cancha. Kenji miraba curioso con el brazo sobre los hombros de Yuri.

-¿No creen que la expresíon de Endou es algo intensa?- preguntó el moreno. El resto se fijó, pero no dijeron nada.

El silbato sonó y Goenji le dio un pase a Someoka, pero Ichinose se las arregló para obtener el balón. Mark y Dylan comienza a avanzar. Kidou da la orden de que defiendan. Él y Kazemaru se lanzan sobre Ichinose, pero este lanza el balón hacia arriba. Mark y Dylan se lanzan por el y Fubuki y Kabeyama no pudieron hacer nada para detenerlos. Los dos estadounidenses realizan su Unicorn Boost. Endou usa su Ijigen the Hand, pero no pudo evitar que el tiro entrara en la portería. Mark y Dylan chocaron las manos en forma de celebración, luego ambos le alzaron el pulgar a Ichinose, felicitándolo por su gran pase.

-¡Endou!- gritó Ichinose.- ¡Vamos a ser quienes ganen este partido!

-Ichinose... ¡No vamos a perder! ¡Vamos a convertir esta marcación en una victoria sin importar como!

El partido continúa. Toramari iba con el balón y dos jugadores comenzaban a presionarlo. Hiroto le pide el esférico y éste se lo da, pero Ichinose intercepta el pase. Con Mark y Dylan vuelven a hacer la formación del Unicorn Boost. Kidou le hace una barrida, pero Ichinose lo esquiva tiempo y le da un pase a sus compañeros. Endou sale de la portería preocupando a todos los defensas del equipo.

-¡Capitán!- exclamó Kabeyama.

-¡Capitán!- gritó Fubuki.

-¿Qué diablos está haciendo?- gritó Kenji desde la banca nervioso.

-Espera y verás.- dijo Yuri sin alterarse.- "Solo espero que sepa lo que hace"- pensó.

Mark y Dylan se confiaron. Entonces Endou salta y despeja dándole un cabezazo al balón, sacándolo de la cancha. Endou no dejaría que lanzara a la portería.

-Esos dos están mostrando una sorprendente cantidad de espíritu.- comentó Kazemaru.

-Endou responde con todo a las jugadas de Ichinose.- dijo Kidou.

-Si.- dijeron Goenji y Kazemaru.

Unicorn realiza un saque de banda, pero Someoka lo intercepta. El pelirrosa pasa la defensa rápidamente y realiza su Dragon Slayer. El portero Billy detuvo el tiro con su Flash Upper, pero el tiro tenía tanta fuerza que el balón salió de la cancha. Los chicos de Inazuma Japan se reunieron en un círculo para ver quien realizaría el saque de esquina.

-Ellos están esperando The Hurricane.- dijo Kidou.- Será difícil coordinarse con Fubuki.

-Es verdad. Ichinose va a estar marcando a Goenji también.- dijo Kazemaru. En eso el pelicrema se fija en Tsunami, quien no dejaba de mover la pierna como si pateara un balón.- ¿Qué debemos hacer?

-¡Tsunami-kun!- lo llamó Yuri. La chica se había puesto de pie y estaba casi dentro de la cancha. Todos la miraron.- Tú patearás.

-¿Yo?- preguntó incrédulo. El resto de los muchachos también se mostraron sorprendidos antes la orden de la chica.

-Pero Yuri...- dijo Kidou.

-Es una orden.- dijo el entrenador Kudou.

Todos rodearon al surfista.

-¿Why? ¿Por qué él?- preguntó Dylan.

-Si sus patadas no son muy precisas, ¿no?, ¿Domon?- preguntó Mark.

-No, las patadas de Tsunami son más poder que control.- respondió el peliceleste.

En eso Ichinose recuerda que cuando trato de hablar con Endou en el área de Japón vio a Tsunami llendo a surfear para entrenar. Todos estaban listos para el saque de esquina. En cuanto sonó el silbato Ichinose se lanzó al ataque, pero el pelirrosa realizó una nueva técnica que entró directo a la portería sin que Ichinose o el portero Billy pudieran hacer algo. El marcador vuelve a empatar. Megane bautizó a la técnica como The Tube.

El partido se reanudó e Ichinose comenzó a correr velozmente. Los jugadores de Unicorn avanzaron hacia la zona de penales y comenzaron a realizar varios tiros en contra de Tsunami y Kabeyama, lo cual provocó que ambos comenzaran a agotarse. El resto de los jugadores de Inazuma Japan estaban marcador, así que no podían hacer nada. Esa táctica Hissatsu se llamaba Rolling Thunder. Tsunami y Kabeyama terminaron chocando entre sí e Ichinose obtuvo la oportunidad perfecta. Junto con Mark y Dylan realizaron la técnica Gran Fenrir. El tiro entró irremediablemente a la portería, dejando el marcador 3-2 a favor de Unicorn.

-Wow. Eso llamo yo un tiro.- dijo Kenji aún con su brazo sobre los hombros de Yuri.

-¿Sabes? No ayudas.- dijo Yuri empujándolo del asiento y botándolo al suelo.

Unicorn seguía utilizando su Rolling Thunder contras Kabeyama y Tsunami. Ninguno de los dos equipos cedía, pero el grandote y el pelirrosa no durarían mucho.

-Kabeyama parece estar muy cansado.- dijo Kogure desde la banca.

-Si... la resistencia de Tsunami no durará mucho tiempo si sigue teniendo que defender sin descanso.- dijo Hijikata.

-Si hacen lo que les digo podrán destruir el Rolling Thunder y el Gran Fenrir.- dijo Fudou. Varios lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Podrán destruirla?- preguntó Megane sorprendido.

-Así que también te diste cuenta.- dijo Yuri apoyando su mentón sobre una mano. Fudou solo sonrió.

-Serás inteligente, pero eres bastante engreído.- dijo Kenji sentado en el piso como indio.

En la cancha Dylan lanza el balón contra Tsunami, este tropieza y golpea el balón con la cabeza, sacándolo de la cancha. El entrenador Kudou realiza un cambio de jugadores. Fudou, Hijikata y Kogure jugarían en lugar de Tsunami, Kabeyama y Kazemaru. Los tres que entraron a la cancha se reunieron con Kidou y Endou.

-Es patético como se mezcla el estilo.- dijo Fudou.

-Eres estricto.- dijo Kidou con una sonrisa.

-No hay otra forma de decirlo, ya que es la verdad.- dijo el castaño.- Tuve que salir porque no puedo dejar de ser percibido.

-¿Tienes algún tipo de plan?- preguntó Endou. Fudou sonrió y miro a Ichinose.

-"Así que el mago del campo, ¿eh?"- pensó el ex- capitán de Shin Teikoku.- "Pero no importa lo buena que sea la magia, siempre hay un truco en ella."

-¿Qué estás planeando, Fudou?- dijo Ichinose.

El partido continúa e Ichinose avanza con el balón. Unicorn iba a utilizae Rolling Thunder una vez más, pero esta vez contra Kogure y Hijikaya. Lo que no esperaban era que esos dos se lanzaran sobre Michael antes de que este pudiera lanzar el balón contra ellos. El chico le lanzó el balón a Mark para que realizara junto a Ichinose y Dylan el Gran Fenrir, pero Hijikata toma a Kogure y lo lanza, así el enano pudo robarles el balón. Domon lo recupera y se lo da a Mark, quien intenta volver a utilizar el Rolling Thunder.

-"A la izquierda, ¿huh?"pensó Fudou.- ¡Fubuki!

El peliplateado avanzo rápidamente, deshaciendose de la marca. Para cuando Kogure pateó el balón, Fubuki se lo robó a Dylan antes de que este pudiera patearlo de vuelta. El peliplateado le da un pase a Kidou, pero les vuelven a robar el balón. Hijikata fue esta vez afectado por la táctica, Fudou le da la orden a Tobitaka, quien recupera el balón y se lo da a Endou. Unicorn estaba sorprendido de que su táctica ya no surtiera efecto contra Inazuma Japan.

-Ya encontré el secreto de tu jugada.- dijo Fudou provocando que Ichinose se volteara a verlo.- Ustedes patean el balón mientras calculan la trayectoria del rebote.

-Entonces todo lo que tienen que hacer es llegar al balón.- dijo Yuri, el estadounidense se volteó a verla.

-Ya veo, ellos anticipan donde iba a caer la pelota a partir de la manera que pateaban el balón.- dijo Kidou.

-Exacto. Eso es, Kidou-kun- dijo Fudou.- Además esta táctica Hissatsu es débil contra los contraataques.

-¡ENDOU!- gritó Goenji mientras comenzaba a avanzar rápidamente.

Endou le hace caso y patea el balón, dándole un pase perfecto. Ichinose intentó detenerlo, pero se tropezó, cayó al suelo y no fue capaz de ponerse de pie. Junto con Toramaru y Hiroto realizan su Grang Fire. El portero de Estados Unidos no fue capaz de hacer nada contra esa técnica. El marcador queso empatado a tres. El partido continúa y Kidou iba con el balón, Domon utiliza su Shin Killer Slide, robándole el esférico. Hiroto y Someoka se lanzaron a defender, pero el peliceleste junto a Mark realizaron una técnica llamada The Icarus, logrando pasarlos. Ichinose recibe el balón, luego se lo da a Dylan para que este luego se lo devuelva. El castaño realiza su Pegasus Shoot. Endou intentó detenerlo con su Ijigen the Hand, pero falló, el balón rebotó con el poste superior de la portería y hubo un minuto de tensión en el que pareciera que el balón iba a entrar, pero giró en el suelo y Endou lo atrapó cuando rebotó.

-¡Kuso!- gritó Ichinose.

Antes de que el partido continuara, algo inesperado sucedió, el entrenador de Estados Unidos realizó un cambio, en el cual Ichinose iba a la banca. Nadie comprendía la razón del entrenador para sacarlo, solo Domon y Endou lo comprendían. Ichinose insistió en quedarse en la cancha, pero el entrenador no se lo permitió, lo hacía para protegerlo. El partido continuó y ninguno de los dos equipos cedía. Hubo un instante en el que Ichinose temió que ese fuera el final de su fútbol, pero él no quería que fuera así, el quería seguir jugando sin importar como. Goenji marcó el gol de desempate con su Bakunetsu Screw.

El silbato sono, Inazuma Japan le había ganado a Unicorn. Endou se acerco a Ichinose.

-Ichinose.- lo llamó para que se girara a verlo.

-Felicidades por su victoria, Endou.- dijo el estadounidense.- Hubiera querido quedarme jugando hasta el final... Pero no pude.

-No. Incluso cuando te sustituyeron, tu intensidad estaba todavía en la cancha. Es por eso que sentí como si hubiera jugado contigo hasta el último segundo.- dijo Endou.

-Vi a todos jugar desde el banquillo. No dejé de mirar en ningún minuto. Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta.- Endou lo miró sorprendido.- De que todavía quiero jugar fútbol.- Su amigo sonrió.- No voy a renunciar. Voy a volver al campo un día. Es una promesa.

-¡Si! ¡Eso es! ¡Eso es exactamente!

-No volveremos a encontrar en el campo algún día.- dijo extendiendo su mano.

-¡Si! ¡Voy a estar esperando!- exclamó y ambos estrecharon sus manos.

-Asi que eso fue todo...- dijo Fuyukka junto a Aki.- Ichinose-san estaba jugando este partido poniendo todos sus sentimientos.

-Porque él se enfrentaba a Endou-kun.- dijo Kino.- Fue capaz de superar todo su dolor y enfrentarlos seriamente.

-¿Por Mamoru-kun?- preguntó la pelilila.

-Él puede tomar todos los sentimientos de sus amigos. No importa que tipo de sentimientos sean. Ese es Endou Mamoru.- dijo Hibiki. Fuyukka y Aki intercambiaron sonrisas.

Yuri estaba sentada en el banquillo observando como sus amigos hablaban animadamente entre si. En eso Goenji se le acerca y se agacha a su altura. La chica se sonroja fuertemente cuando el policroma posa su mano sobre si frente.

-¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó la chica.

-Veo si tienes fiebre.- respondió.

-Creeme, si tuviera fiebre, mi Onii-chan no me habría dejado venir.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa. En eso se da cuenta de que su hermano no estaba.- ¿Y dónde se metió?

-Se fue.- respondió Kenji.- Hey, Goenji-baka, saca la mano, ya comprobaste que no tenía fiebre.- dijo al ver que el delantero tenía su mano posada en la mejilla de Yuri.

-Cállate, Erizawa.- dijo fastidiado.

-Como quieras.- dijo mientras se marchaba a hablar con Kazemaru.

-Es un fastidio, pero es mi amigo.- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa, pero desapareció al notar que Goenji no sonreía.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Me tenías preocupado, torpe.- dijo el chicos severamente. Yuri se volvió a sonrojar, ¿acababa de admitir que estaba preocupado por ella? En eso siente los fuertes brazos de Goenji rodearla.

-Shuuya-kun...- murmuró la chica. Goenji se separa de ella y la mira a la cara.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- preguntó divertido. Yuri estaba roja como un tomate, había llamado a Goenji por su nombre sin pensarlo, lo dijo involuntariamente.

-Goenji-kun, como siempre.- dijo orgullosamente.

-No, me acabas de llamar Shuuya.- dijo el pelicrema.

-¿Y que si lo hice?- dijo obstinada.

-Nada.- dijo con una sonrisa y le ofreció la mano, para ponerse de pie y celebrar con los demás.

* * *

**Hasta aquí. Wow, hace tiempo que no hacía esto, se siente de maravilla ^^**

**Espero que compense que no haya actualizado por tanto tiempo. Ya era hora de que Yuri llamara a Goenji por su nombre, ¿no? Por favor, no olviden dejar sus reviews! Sus opiniones son sumamente importantes para mi.**

**Les dire la verdad, extrañaba esto :) Bueno, cuidense y ya veré cuando actualizo, pero no creo que esta vez me tarde tanto, cuidense!**

**BYE!**


	67. Choque! Tigre y Gavilán!

**Bon après-midi, mes chers lecteurs.**

**Jejeje, vaya frances, para los que no lo hablen, lo que quería decir era "buenas tardes, mis queridos lectores" Nee, como que hace tiempo que quiero volver a Francia y como que ando nostálgica. No me tomen en cuenta.**

**Puff. Como que entre entre "un verano muy especial" y el fic que hago con Jerry-san, he dejado a mi primera inspiración abandonada y a todos los lectores que les gusta este fic también.**

**Disculpen, no era mi intención.**

**Ah! Por cierto, para no causar tanta confusión, a partir de ahora me pueden llamar Mari, que en japonés significa verdad. Pero ni muerta me cambio el nombre de perfil, me gusta mucho como para hacerlo. **

**Y no cuenten con la idea de que les diré mi verdadero nombre, porque eso no va a suceder a menos que Level-5 me compre los derechos de Yuri, Hiroshi y Kenji, lo cual dudo que llegue a pasar en esta vida, pero so****ñar y escribir este fic es gratis :D**

******Nee, me voy a saltar el capitulo de los kappas, no le encuentro mucha relevancia. Espero que no les disguste eso.**

******ENJOY!**

* * *

Choque! Tigre y Gavilán!

Los muchachos entrenaban como todos los días. Goenji corría a la punta de la formación seguido por Toramaru, Fubuki, Kidou y Hiroto. A la portería estaba a la porteria y Tsunami, Kabeyama, Tobitaka y Hijikaya estaban defendiendo. El resto de los muchachos estaban en la banca gritandoles a sus compañeros de equipo. Fubuki recibe el balón.

- Defensas, no dejen que pases!- grito Endou.

El peliplateado paso a Tsunami y cuando estuvo frente de Hijikata le dio un pase a Toramaru, quien paso a Tobitaka. Intento darle un pase a Goenji, pero este estaba marcado por Kabeyama, así que opto por lanzar el a la portería con su Tiger Drive, pero Endou lo detuvo con su Ijigen the Hand.

-Disparaste por tu cuenta!- dijo Endou, miro a Goenji, quien asintió.

-Tamaste una buena decisión!- lo felicito el pelicrema.

-Hai!- dijo Toramaru.

-Minna, tomen un descanso!- grito Aki.

-Tenemos bocadillos hoy!- grito Haruna, ella, Fuyukka y Aki tenian canastas en sus manos.

En cuanto los muchachos rodearon la comida, agradecieron por ella. Mientras todos comían, Endou hablo.

-Tu los hiciste, Fuyuppe?- pregunto el castaño.

-Si, los hizo sola.- dijo Haruna.

-No estoy muy segura si esta bien el sabor...- dijo la pelilila.

-No, son muy buenos!- dijo Tsunami.

-Son realmente deliciosos.- dijo Hiroto.

-Puedo decir que tienes una gran personalidad por su sabor.- dijo Hijikata.

-A ver?- dijo Kenji tomando un pan y dandole un mordisco.- Wow, esto sabe genial! Te estan superando en la cocina, Yuri-chan.- la chica solo le miro feo, pero luego se volteo a ver a Fuyukka con una sonrisa.

-Tienes muy buena mano para esto.- dijo la italiana.

-Arigatou.- dijo Fuyukka ante todos los halagos de sus amigos.

Toramaru por su parte se veia algo triste, lo cual le llamo la atención a Kenji, pero decidió dejarlo solo. En eso Haruna aplauda.

-Muy, bien! Tenemos un regalo especial para todos ustedes hoy.- dijo Otonashi. Luego señalo a Aki.

-Regalo especial?- pregunto Endou.

-Cartas de todo el mundo.- dijo Aki con un paquete en sus manos.

Rápidamente todos rodearon a Kino para recoger las cartas. Someoka saca una postal.

-Esto es de Kurimatsu!- exclamo el pelirrosa.

-Vamos a ver.- dijo Endou.

En la postal salian los muchachos del equipo de fútbol y el de atletismo, junto con el director y el señor Raimon.

_"Como estan, amigos? Desde que regrese a Japon, me he hecho mar fuerte, entreno todos los dias con el resto de los miembros de la Secundaria Raimon. Someoka-san, voy a ir mejorando cada vez mas y me asegurare de volver al equipo muy pronto."_

-Kurimatsu...- dijo el pelirrosa mirando al cielo.

-Este es de Midorikawa.- dijo Hiroto.

-Midorikawa-kun?- dijo Fubuki curioso.

-Yo tambien quiero ver.- dijo Yuri acercandose.

-Ves? Lo quieres.- dijo Fubuki.

-Oh, callate. ¬¬- dijo la rubia.

_"Están todos bien? Sus juegos han llegado a una intensidad en todo Japón con solo un disparo. Cuando pienso en mi posición, pienso que es difícil luchar contra los campeones del mundo. Por eso no puedo perder! Un viaje de mil millas solo comienza con un paso. Voy a seguir practicando y volverme una nueva persona para que pueda jugar con todos ustedes una vez mas!"_

-Midorikawa...-dijo Hiroto.

-No podemos perder tampoco.- dijo Fubuki.

-Q-Que es esto?- pregunto Kabeyama con un rodillo de papel entre sus manos.

-Eso es... una carta?- pregunto Kidou.

-A mi parece mas un pergamino que una carta.- dijo Kenji con las manos en la nuca.

-De quien es?- pregunto Endou. Abrió la carta y comenzó a leer.

-Saludos, señores de Inazuma Japan, soy yo, Osamu Saginuma

-Saginuma Osamu?- exclamaron todos los chicos.

-Permítanme comenzar diciendo que…han hecho un buen trabajo con todos los equipos del mundo…

Endo siguió leyendo por un muy buen rato, ya todos estaban cansados haciendo caras de aburridos, incluso Kenji comenzaba a quedarse dormido. El grupo se podía ver que tenia un aura depresiva. Cuando Endo termino de leer paso el viento y se llevo esa aura.

-Escribes demasiado, Saginuma.- dijo Endou.

-Nee... Me recuerdan los ensayos que hacia Kenji para los exámenes.- dijo Yuri poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos.- Me sorprendia que no le pusieran un cero de una vez.

-Hey! Aceptalo! Que se vea completo hace que ganes puntos!- dijo el moreno en su defensa.

-De todas formas reprobabas.- dijo la rubia.

-Esto es para ti, Toramaru-kun.- dijo Fuyukka con una postal entre sus manos.

-Tengo una carta también?- pregunto sorprendido mientras recibía la carta.

-Si.- respondió la pelila.

-Matsura-senpai, esto es tuyo.- dijo Haruna entregandole un sobre a la rubia.- Y esta es para ti Erizawa-san.- le entrego una postal, pero este la guardo en su bolsillo sin leerla. Se fijo en la carta que recibió su amiga. La letra era muy delicada, parecía una carta de la realeza. Al ver la letra Yuri no se animo para nada. Kenji lo noto y se acerco mas a ella. Esta comenzó a leer la carta en silencio y Kenji hizo lo mismo. Cuando ambos terminaron de leer, el chico miraba pasmado a su amiga, mientras que esta se mordía el labio inferior con el ceño fruncido.

-Yuri-chan...- dijo el morena buscando una respuesta.

-Ni una palabra sobre esto.- dijo la chica arrugando el papel y señalando con el dedo indice al pecho del muchacho.- Ahora tengo que hacer una llamada.- dijo antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse al hostal.

Tobitaka miraba con una sonrisa una postal que le había mandado su pandilla, pero luego se da cuanta de que Toramaru observaba algo triste la postal que tenia en su mano.

El entrenamiento continuo, los chicos hicieron la misma formación de hace una rato, pero en canto Toramaru recibió el balón, este lo perdió, Goenji lo recupero, pero cuando hicieron el Tiger Storm, este Toramaru lo lanzo muy arriba, por lo cual Goenji no pudo alcanzarlo.

-Ni siquiera Goenji puede alcanzar a eso.- dijo Tsunami mirando hacia arriba.

-Kuso...- maldijo Toramaru mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

-No pudieron realizar le Tiger Storm?- pregunto Tobitaka para si mismo sin comprender lo que pasaba.

-No se preocupen! No hay nada de que preocuparse!- grito Endou.

-Capitán, no crees que Toramaru esta comportandose de manera extraña?- pregunto Tobitaka.

-Si?- dijo el castaño, obviamente no se había dado cuenta.

-0-0-0-0-

Una furiosa Yuri hablaba por celular en la cocina, aun no era la hora de la cena, así que estaba vacía. La chica tenia el ceño fruncido y daba vueltas por toda la habitación.

-Lo se, pero... NO ES JUSTO! Lo siento...- cualquiera que escuchara la conversación no comprendería.- No me vengas con eso! Tu y yo sabemos muy bien que nunca te ha gustado que Hiroshi y yo juguemos este deporte! Esa solo es una excusa!- Kenji entra en la habitación silenciosamente.- NO PIENSO VOLVER A ITALIA Y PUNTO!- corto enfurecida el celular.

-Yuri-chan...- dijo Kenji, iba ha decirle algo para animarla, pero en eso los muchachos comienzan a entrar al comedor. Yuri camino hacia la puerta, pero choco con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento, Goenji.

-Yuri... Que te pasa?- pregunto preocupado al notar que la chica tenia los ojos rojos y que lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. La tenia sujetada de ambos brazos.

-N-Nada.- dijo y se deshizo del agarre. Luego lo miro con una sonrisa falsa.- Estoy bien.

-Pero...

-Oh, vamos. Mejor nos vamos a sentar.- dijo la chica tomandole de la mano.- _"Tu eres con la ultima persona con la que quiero hablar del tema"_- pensó.

-0-0-0-0-

Todos habían acabado de comer, al menos la mayoría, Hijikata y Kabeyama por una vez en la vida estaba satisfechos.

-Me gustaría dar un paseo sobre las olas un rato como un cambio de ritmo.- dijo Tsunami.

-Suena bien para mi.- dijo Endou divertido.

-Quieres venir conmigo, Toramaru?- pregunto Tsunami poniendose de pie.

-Si tu quieres ir, entonces no me incluyas.- dijo el morenos dejando su tenedor sobre su plato, que por cierto no había ni tocado. Se puso de pie.- Gracias por la comida.- Goenji, quien estaba sentado junto a el lo miro preocupado, al igual que el resto.

-Toramaru?- pregunto Endou.

-Que pasa con tu actitud? Yo solo te estaba invitando.- dijo Tsunami rascandose el cuello.

-Hemos venido aquí para luchar, no para perder el tiempo.- dijo el ojiverde.

-Repite eso.- dijo el surfista.

-Toramaru-kun!- dijo Yuri con voz severa mientras se ponía de pie junto a Goenji y Endou.

-Hey, deja de provocar una pelea.- dijo Hijikata poniendose de pie también. Goenji se puso de pie y lo miro a la cara, el chico solo desvío la mirada avergonzado.

-Que sucede, Toramaru?- pregunto el pelicrema.

-No es nada.- respondió tomando su bandeja y llendo a dejarla.

-Toramaru?- pregunto el delantero.

-Que pasa con el?- pregunto Hijikata.

-Así lo dejan solo.- dijo Tsunami.

-Iré a hablar con el.- dijo Endou poniendose de pie.

-Capitán.- lo detuvo Tobitaka.- Deje que me ocupe de esto.- dijo poniendose de pie. Goenji se sorprendio, al igual que el resto.

-Tu?- inquirió Hijikata.

Todos miraron sorprendidos como el pelimorado se marchaba en la busqueda del menor del equipo. En eso el celular de Yuri comienza a vibrar, así que se levanta de la mesa. Al ver el identificador de llamadas no le agrado para nada ver de quien se trataba, pero no le quedo de otra mas que contestar.

-Disculpen.- dijo la rubia y luego puso el celular al oído.- Matsura.- dijo comenzando a caminar.- Si. Lo se. Si, si.

Kenji se queda mirando a su amiga y luego al resto de los chicos.

-Uff. Definitivamente la cena mas incomoda que hemos tenido.- dijo tratando de alivianar el ambiente, pero no resulto, así que suspiro fastidiado y se puso de pie.- Voy a... Dudo que les interese.- salió por la puerta.

-0-0-0-0-

En la playa se podía ver a Toramaru en la oscuridad pateando la arena molesto. Lo estaba consigo mismo, Kenji llevaba un buen rato mirandolo, pero solo sale de su escondite cuando ve que Tobitaka llega al lugar.

-Te ves muy agitado, Toramaru.- dijo el pelimorado, quien venia con un balón en mano. Kenji venia un poco mas atrás de el.

-Tobitaka-san... Erizawa-san...- dijo el chico.

-Una lucha solo comienza después de que reto a cualquiera que te molesta cara a cara.- dijo el pelimorado.

-Si lanzas tu ira contra todo lo que ves... puedes alejar a las personas que mas quieres.- dijo Kenji recordando.- Cuando era niño solo me dedicaba a echarle la culpa a mis padres por mi enfermedad.- dijo el moreno inconscientemente.- Quizás por ello no me llevo bien con ellos. Pero estuve a punto de alejar a Yuri cuando ella solo quería ayudarme.

-Atacar a las personas solo porque eres de esa forma no es correcto.- continuo Tobitaka.

-Yo no estaba atacando.- se defendió el menor sin voltearse a verlos.

-Pero no dejaste que se sintieran bien al respecto.- dijo Tobitaka.

-Eso no es culpa mía.- dijo Toramaru.

-Me recuerdas a mi viejo yo.- dijo el pelimorado divertido. Toramaru se volteo a verlo.- Vamos a tener un duelo, yo te voy a tener que quitar el balón.- le lanzo el balón que llevaba, el chico lo agarro entre sus manos.- Si tu puedes pasarme tres veces, no hablaremos de esto. Pero si me las arreglo para robarte el balón al menos una vez...

-Voy a tener que disculparme con el resto?- pregunto Toramaru desafiante.- Y con ustedes.- luego sonrió.- Pero puedo ganarte.

Se pusieron frente a frente. Kenji se mantenía a un lado nervioso, se preguntaba su Tobitaka sabia lo que hacia.

-_"Mas te vale que sepas lo que haces, gangster"-_pensó Kenji.

El desafío comenzó y Toramaru paso a Tobitaka las primeras dos veces, pero a la tercera el mayor pudo adivinar sus movimientos gracias a la arena, ya que según como se hundía, el sabia hacia donde hacia fuerza Toramaru para impulsarse. Así que logro robarle al fina el balón.

-Gane.- dijo el defensa. Toramaru estaba de rodillas en la arena sin poder creer lo que acababa de suceder.- Tu mantienes tu promesa.

-De ninguna manera... Como?- dijo el pequeño.

-Tus movimientos son demasiado estáticos.- dijo Kenji con las manos en la nuca.- Si esa finta no funciona con el, ni hablar de Orpheus.- dijo el moreno. Ambos chicos lo miraban sorprendido.- Que? Tengo buen ojo, quizás no juegue muy bien fútbol, pero al tener a dos amigos viciados por el, uno aprende.

-Supongo que no estas en tu mejor forma después de todo.- dijo Tobitaka tomando el balón entre sus manos. Sigueme.- dijo comenzando a caminar.

-0-0-0-0-

Tobitaka preparaba comida en la cocina, mientras que Toramaru esperaba sentado. Kenji estaba sentado sobre una mesa, como siempre.

-Te ayudaría, amigo. Pero a menos que la comida sepa bien quemada, será mejor que me mantenga alejado de la cocina.- le dijo Kenji a Tobitaka. El pelimorano no le contesto. Luego llega con un plato para Toramaru.

-Muy bien! Desde el menú oculto Rairaiken, el Rairaidon.- dijo Tobitaka.

-Rairaiken no es el nombre del restaurante en el que trabaja Yuri-chan?- pregunto Kenji, pero otra vez lo ignoraron.

-Rairaidon?- pregunto el pequeño.

-Come, este es mi tratamiento.- dijo Tobitaka. Las tripas de Toramaru resonaron y algo sonrojado comenzó a comer. El chico sonrió al saborear la comida.

-Bueno, no?- dijo Tobitaka tomando asiento.- Hibiki-san me enseño la receta.

-Hibiki-san?

-Si... Cuando yo estaba practicando en secreto de todos. Esto es lo que el hizo para mi de las sobras de Rairaiken.- relato el pelimorado. Saco la postal que recibió ese día.- Este seguro me lleva de vuelta. Hace mucho tiempo cuando Suzume y los otros pasaban el tiempo en mi lugar, me gustaría cocinar para ellos también.- comenzó a sacarse la banda que tenia en el cabellos.- No se lo que te paso, pero una vez que llenes el estomago, puedes olvidarte de las cosas malas.- saco su típico peine y comenzó a usarlo.

-Tobitaka-san...- este se volteo a ver a Toramaru.- Aquí.- le tendió la postal que recibió. El chico la toma y Kenji paso saltando sobre dos mesas para pararse junto al chico y ver la postal también. En ella salían Nonomi y su madre.

-Toranoya? es esto..?- dijo Tobitaka.

-Es mi mama.- dijo el chico.

-0-0-0-0-

Los tres estaban fuera en la cancha. Toramaru les relato su preocupación por su madre.

-Ya veo, estas preocupado por tu madre.- dijo Kenji pateando el balon torpemente hacia donde estaba Toramaru.- Gomen.- dijo al ver que Toramaru tenia que correr un poco para alcanzar el balón.

-Estoy seguro de que esta bien, ya que Nonomi-neechan esta con ella...- dijo el pequeño sin preocuparse por el tiro. Luego le da un pase a Tobitaka.- Pero mama no esta muy bien de salud.

-Eres un buen chico. Te preocupas por tu madre.- dijo Tobitaka.

-Por supuesto que si!- exclamo algo sonrojado.- No importa que tan duro sea, ella siempre me puso primero a mi sobre todo lo demás.

-Ya veo. Nostalgia, eh?- dijo Tobitaka con una sonrisa y pateo e balón. Toramaru sonrojado patea el balón con mas fuerza. El pelimorado lo detuvo y comenzó a jugar con el.

-Como se dieron cuentas de que estaba actuando extraño?-pregunto Toramaru.

-No estoy seguro.- dijo Tobitaka pateando el balón.- Es solo que, por alguna razón, estoy rodeado de un montón de amigos que son mas jóvenes que yo. Con solo mirar a la cara, puedo saber de inmediato cuando hay algo en su mente.

-Y ti Erizawa-san?- pregunto el menor.

-Emm... No lo se a ciencia cierta. Desde pequeño me han rodeado médicos que no siempre eran sinceros conmigo, por lo cual aprendí a través de las expresiones a saber cuando me mentían, cuando no y cuando les pasaba algo a través de la preocupación, etc... Luego aprendí a usar eso con amigos, aun hoy en día siempre se cuando le pasa algo a Yuri-chan...- dijo Kenji pateando el balón un poco mejor.

-Amigos, eh?- dijo Toramaru.- Eso debe ser bueno. Yo nunca...- los otros dos chicos lo miraron curiosos.- Nunca he hecho una amistad única en la que realmente podía hablar de mi fútbol.- Tobitaka recibe su pase.

-Extraño mundo en el que vivimos, eh?- dijo el pelimorado.- Un niño genio de la escuela primaria sin amigos... Un mago de la escuela secundaria con problemas paternos y de salud... y un antiguo criminal que no sabia nada de fútbol- pateo el balón.- Ahora están luchando contra el mundo juntos.

-En verdad has hecho mas que mejorar en esto, Tobitaka-san.- dijo Toramaru con una sonrisa mientras jugueteaba con el balón.

-En serio?

-Hai. Ha estado practicando todo el tiempo.- comenzó a correr y sobrepaso a Tobitaka sin ningún problema.- De lo contrario, nunca habría sido capaz de robarme el balón. A pesar de que fue un golpe de suerte.- dijo rascandose la nariz infantilmente. Tobitaka miro al cielo.

-Para alguien como yo, que solo puso en marcha recientemente el fútbol, la practica es todo lo que tengo. Si no hubiera conocido a Hibiki-san... todavía estaría atrapado en no hacer nada ademas de luchar. Quiero mejor, aunque sea menor, y ser útil en el equipo. Ademas de responder las expectativas de Hibiki-san.- se volteo a ver a Kenji y a Toramaru.- Toramaru. Somos amigos. Si algo sucede, tu puedes venir a hablar conmigo sobre esto en cualquier momento. Puede ser que sea de alguna ayuda.

-Conmigo igual, no se sea bueno dando consejos, pero se escuchar a veces.- dijo Kenji con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.- dijo Toramaru haciendo una reverencia.- Pero le puedo decir una cosa, Tobitaka-san?

-Que? Dimelo.

-No eres muy bueno en la cocina.- dijo el chico. Tobitaka se sorprendio y Kenji exploto de la risa.

-En serio?- pregunto el pelimorado mientras Kenji aun se reía a su lado.

Entonces Toramaru comenzó a darle consejos de cocina. Hibiki veía a lo lejos, pero después de sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho, decidió marcharse al hostal.

-0-0-0-0-

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Toramaru estaba de pie frente a todo el equipo.

-Chicos. Lamento lo de ayer!- dijo haciendo una reverencia.- Yo estaba algo irritado y me desquite con ustedes. Lo siento!

-No te preocupes, Toramaru!- dijo Tsunami. El pequeño los miro sorprendido.- Siempre y cuando te sientas mejor, no importa.

-Si, es cierto!- dijo Kabeyama.

-Todos tienen un día así en algún momento.- dijo Hijikata.- No te preocupes al respecto.

-Minna!- dijo el menor con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, entonces vamos, Toramaru!- exclamo Tsunami.

-Nuestro partido con Italia esta a la vuelta de la esquina!- dijo Hijikata. Endou se paro en frente.

-Vamos a comenzar la practica, chicos!- dijo el portero.

-SI!

Para ese día la formación era distinta. Goenji y Endou se encontraban en la banca. Al hacer un pase erróneo, Tobitaka roba el balón con su Shinkuuma. Toramaru al recibir el balón realiza su nueva técnica RC Shoot. La cual entro en la portería. Todos lo felicitaron.

Mas tarde los muchachos volvían a comer afuera, pero esta vez hubo una visita especial, se trataba de Nonomi, quien le trajo almuerzo a todos los chicos. Mientras todos comían, Kenji se mantenía un poco mas aparte y vio la postal que no había leído. En la fotografía salía una mujer de larga cabellera color rosa y de ojos del mismo color que Erizawa, junto a ella había un hombre de cabello negro y ojos verdes y sentada en una silla de ruedas, había una niña de unos seis años de cabellos color rosa y ojos color verde. Yuri se acerco y vio la fotografía.

-Postal de Ayaka-chan?- pregunto la rubia.

-Si...- dijo el chico con una sonrisa nostálgica. Como extrañaba a su pequeña hermana.

* * *

**Wow. Creo que este capitulo esta lleno de sentimientos fuertes, no creen? Por favor, no olviden dejar sus reviews e ideas!**

**Bien y con esto les informo que tratare de actualizar un poco mas seguido, pero no prometo nada ^^U**

**Cuidense, BYE!**


	68. El error de Yuri!

**Ohayo!**

**Como están mis queridísimos lectores? Aquí les traigo el capitulo numero 68 de mi fic.**

**Quería agradecer a todos por sus reviews, definitivamente ustedes son mi rayito de sol en mi día nublado. Como les dije, tratare de publicar mas seguido. No se que he hecho con mi tiempo libre, entre volver a clases, los insensibles maestros que nos hacen estudiar, no he tenido mucho tiempo que digamos, pero ya estoy aquí ^^**

**Desgraciadamente Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, pero al menos Yuri, Hiroshi, Kenji y Kaede si. El día en que Level-5 se arrepienta de haber emparejado a Endou con Natsumi, ese día, Inazuma Eleven será totalmente mío.**

* * *

El error de Yuri! Un beso no correspondido?

Kenji caminaba velozmente por los pasillos mirando en todas dirección. Cuando se cruzo en el camino de Aki, este la agarro del brazo, quizás algo brusco, pero era urgente.

-Aki, por favor, has visto a Yuri?- pregunto el moreno.

-Si... la ultima vez que la vi estaba en la cocina.- dijo la chica algo extrañada de la actitud del chico.

-Gracias.- dijo mientras salía corriendo en dirección al lugar que la chica le había dicho.

-Eh.. De...- dijo la chica, pero Kenji ya se había marchado.- Nada.

Cuando Kenji llego a la cocina, su rubia amiga hablaba animadamente con Haruna y Fuyukka. El chico se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano, sorprendiendola.

-Kenji-kun?- dijo la chica.

-Tenemos que hablar.- dijo Erizawa jalandola y llevandosela fuera de la cocina, dejando a una confundidas chicas atrás.

Kenji llevo a Yuri al único lugar tranquilo que tenían por ahí cerca, la playa, al menos estaba seguro de que Endou no estaba ahí en ese momento, ya que estaba entrenando con Kidou y Goenji. Cuando se detuvieron Yuri se deshizo del agarre.

-Que diablos te pasa?- pregunto la chica algo molesta.

-Ya te lo dije, tenemos que hablar.- dijo el chico serio, al totalmente anormal en el. Yuri se cruzo de brazos a la espera de que su amigo hablara.- Que vas a hacer?

-Con que?

-Tu sabes a que me refiero. A lo de marcharte.- dijo Kenji sin perder la paciencia.

-Nada es seguro, aun no hablo con Hiroshi.- dijo la rubia.

-Vas a hablar con Goenji y Fidio sobre esto?- pregunto. No le había agrega el "baka" al nombre del pelicrema, esto era serio.

-No y no pienso hacerlo.- dijo la chica desviando la mirada.

-Yu, por favor, habla con ellos o se enteraran por otra persona.- no recibió respuesta.- Si no les cuentas tú, lo haré yo.

La chica se quedo perpleja, su amigo la estaba amenazando? Indignada, la chica se marcho corriendo. Tener que volver a Italia, dejar a todos sus amigos , abandonar todo con lo mucho que le había costado reconstruir su vida... tampoco era que le agradara mucho.

-Es por tu propio bien...- murmuro y de su bolsillo sacó un papel arrugado, era la carta que Yuri había recibido.- Lo siento.- dijo para si mismo y comenzó a caminar decidido. Al llegar a su destino vio como en la cancha Kidou, Endou y Goenji entrenaban. Suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

-0-0-0-0-

Yuri se estaba amarrando el cabello con el pijama puesto. Todo le daba vueltas, muchas cosas estaban sucediendo como para concentrarse a hacer los papeles que le había dejado el entrenador Kudou. Con tantas cosas en la cabeza no había podido dormir muy bien en los últimos días. El partido contra Orpheus seria en solo unos días, era el partido decisivo para ver si Inazuma Japan pasaba si o no a las finales. Ademas, tenia el problema de que la querían obligar a volver a Italia, tenia que hablar del tema con Hiroshi, de seguro el sabia que hacer, así que tomo el celular, pero antes de poder marcar el numero de su hermano, alguien llamo a la puerta. Al abrirla se sorprendió de encontrarse con Goenji.

-Hola.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa. Pero el chico no se la devolvió, le mostró un papel arrugado que tenia en su mano. Era su carta.- Pasa.- dijo haciendose a un lado.

-Cuando pensabas decirmelo?- pregunto el chico en cuanto Yuri cerro la puerta.

-No pensaba hacerlo.- admitió la chica, en ese momento lo menos que le convenía era mentir. El chico se quedo incrédulo.- Fue Kenji, verdad?

-Si.- respondió. La chica suspiro, su amigo no mentía cuando se lo advirtió ese día en la playa.- Y que vas a hacer?

-No lo se.- dijo con los ojos cristalinos.- La verdad es que no tengo idea, por primera vez en mi vida no se como actuar.- respondió la chica. Su voz de quebró y rompió en llanto. Goenji se acerco a ella y poso sus manos en su cintura, atrayendola a el. La chica hundió su rostro en el pecho del muchacho.

-Arreglaremos esto, te lo prometo.- dijo Goenji abrazandola con mas fuerza. Luego se separaron un poco y Goenji le seco las lagrimas con una mano.

-0-0-0-0-

Ya era de madrugada y la única habitación que tenia la luz encendida era la de Yuri, pero la chica no estaba sola, Goenji le acompañaba. Ambos estaban recostados en la cama de la chica. Esta dormía profundamente dentro de la cama, mientras que Goenji estaba junto a ella sin taparse acariciandole el cabello. Ambos se habían quedado hasta tarde hablando y la chica había terminado por quedarse dormida. El chico se levanto con sumo cuidado, sin despertarla, y salio por la puerta.

-0-0-0-0-

Yuri estiro en su cama cuando despertó por la mañana. Miro por todos lados, todo estaba muy borroso en su memoria, pero se sonrojo fuertemente cuando recordó que Goenji se quedo con ella hasta muy tarde.

-Debió irse cuando me quede dormida.- dijo para si misma. Luego reacciono y salto de la cama.

Abrió la puerta y miro por ambos lados del pasillo. Luego encontró a la persona que buscaba bajando las escalera. Comenzó a correr y cuando estaba a tres escalones de llegar al primer piso, ella lo llamo.

-Goenji-kun!- dijo la chica llamandole la atención. El chico se giro y sonrió divertido al verla.

-No deberías cambiarte?- dijo el chico señalando con el dedo indice el pijama de la chica.- Aunque te vez bien con cualquier cosa.- la chica se sonrojo un poco ante el piropo, pero luego se sereno.

-Yo solo quería... agradecerte... por comprender, ya sabes...- dijo la chica ruborizada mientras baja unos escalones hasta quedar unos mas arriba que Goenji, quedando así a su altura.

-Solo tu puedes solucionar esto. Ademas, comprendo tu situación.- dijo el pelicrema recordando cuando su padre quería que se fuera a Alemania para comenzar sus estudios de medicina.

-De nuevo, gracias.- dijo la chica acercandose un poco mas al chico. Goenji hizo lo mismo. Sus labios se rozaron, pero...

-Que están haciendo?- dijo una voz autoritaria. Ambos respingaron y se separaron bruscamente. Yuri se cayo para atrás y ambos miraron as su derecha. Era el entrenador Kudou.

-Goenji, te están esperando en la cancha.- dijo el hombre.

-Hai.- dijo Goenji serio mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta. Yuri comenzaba a gatear escaleras arriba, pero...

-Matsura.- dijo el entrenador. A Yuri se le helo la sangre al escuchar su apellido.- No quiero que lo desconcentres, menos ahora que el partido contra Italia esta cerca.- la chica se puso de pie y lo miro, su mirada era severa, bueno, como siempre.- Entendido?

-H-Hai.- tartamudeó la chica. Hizo una reverencia y subió escaleras arriba para poder cambiarse e ir al entrenamiento.

-0-0-0-0-

Para cuando Yuri llegó a la cancha los muchachos ya habían comenzado el entrenamiento. Aki, Haruna y Kenji se voltearon a verla, la chica no había bajado a desayunar por la mañana y ya se estaban preguntando si estaba bien, bueno, al menos Kino y Otonashi.

-Buenos días, bella durmiente. Que tal tu noche?- dijo Kenji con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. Yuri se puso roja y las otras dos chicas no sabían por qué.

-Baka.- dijo antes de irse corriendo a la cancha para entrenar con los otros muchachos. Kenji sonrió con satisfacción.

Los chicos entrenando, como siempre. Kenji estaba sentado en la banca junto con Haruna y Aki. Yuri entrenaba junto con los muchachos y los ayudaba con sus errores.

-Todos están en buenas condiciones!- dijo Aki.

- Hai! Por ahora no hay ningún partidos en las preliminares!- dijo Haruna.-Y vamos a luchar contra Italia!

-Endou debe estar emocionado por enfrentarse con Fidio.- dijo Kenji.

-Yo apuesto que si!- exclamo Otonashi.

-Se me hace raro estar en el equipo contrario de mi mejor amigo.- dijo Kenji pensativo mirando a Yuri en la cancha.- Y apuesto que a Yu le pasa lo mismo.

-"Yu"?- pregunto Aki.

-Pues así la llamo a veces.- dijo el chico con una sonrisa, provocando un leve sonrojo en el rostro de Kino.

En eso llega Fuyukka con un cooler.

-Ya he terminado de preparar las bebidas.- dijo la pelilila.

-Arigatou, Fuyukka-san.- dijo Aki ayudandola con el cooler.

El entrenador Kudou las observo un rato y después miro a la cancha.

-La hora del descanso!- grito el entrenador.

Kageyama se dejo caer al suelo agotado. Al hacerlo la tierra tembló un poco. Se secaba el sudor con una toalla y junto a el Kogure hacia lo mismo.

-La practica de hoy fue mas duro de lo normal.- dijo Kogure cansado.

-Tengo sed.- dijo el grandote.

-Ten, Kageyama-kun.- dijo Fuyukka tendiendole una botella mas grande de lo normal.

-Es tan grande!- exclamo el peliverde.

-Es una bebida hecha especialmente para ti.- dijo la pelilila.- ya que tengo una gran habilidad para hacerlo.

-Gracias!- dijo y luego comenzó a beber de la botella. La chica sonrió y miro a Kogure.

-Y para ti, Kogure-kun.- dijo y luego le mostró una botella que tenia una rana en la parte superior, la cual le causo un susto al peliazul.

-Es falso...- dijo el chico.

-Tu juegas un montón de bromas con ellos.- explico la chica.- Así que me pregunte si había una forma de atrapar ranas y ponerle una.

-Ella si que es buena con Kogure.- dijo Tsunami, al igual que el resto, estaban impresionados por la dedicación de la pelilila. Ante el comentario todos rieron.

Fuyukka no solo le había hecho botellas y bebidas especiales a Kogure y a Kabeyama, sino que a los otros chicos también. Cada botella tenía una etiqueta que permitía que el dueño la identificara con facilidad, la clasificación era según sus técnicas, por ejemplo, Someoka tenia un dragón y Toramaru un tigre.

-Gracias, Fuyuppe!- dijo Endou. La chica sonrió halagada, luego se acerco a Yuri, quien estaba algo distraída.

-Tambien tengo una para ti, Yuri-san.- dijo la hija del entrenador entregándole una botella.

-Eh?- dijo volteándose a verla, luego sonrió mientras sujetaba la botella.- Arigatou.- dijo. La botella tenia un dibujo de unas alas de ángel.

Al rato es receso terminó por ordenes del entrenador Kudou.

-0-0-0-0-

Ya por la noche todos estaban reunidos en el comedor para la cena. Tsunami, Endou, Kazemaru y Goenji estaban sentados en una mesa. El surfista comía o mejor dicho, se tragaba la cena.

-Es una buena comida.- dijo el pelirrosa.

-Aun no te comes las zanahorias.- dijo Fuyukka acercándose a él.

-Las zanahorias son la única cosa que realmente no puedo manejar.- respondió rascándose la nuca.

-Si no lo haces, no tendrás todos los nutrientes que necesitas.- dijo la chica.- Así que...-dejó una gelatina naranja frente a Tsunami. Todos miraron curiosos.- En una gelatina de zanahoria. Lo he preparado y endulzado porque así se te sería mas fácil comer.

-Dulce?- dijo el chico tomando el plato y picando la sustancia naranja con la cuchara, para luego probarla. Del asco, su expresión pasó a feliz.- Esta bueno!

-Espero que se acostumbre a ella para que eventualmente pueda comer cosas reales.- dijo con una sonrisa la pelilila.

-Gracias!- dijo el surfista para luego comer rápidamente la gelatina.

-Las bebidas y la gelatina... está haciendo todo lo posible para ser una gran maneger, según veo.- dijo Kazemaru.

-Si! Fuyuppe es y será uno de nuestros amigos más apreciados.- dijo Endou. La chica sonrió y cuando Kabeyama preguntó si había gelatina para él se disculpó, ya se había acabado.

En eso la expresión de Endou se vuelve seria al recordar las explicaciones que le había dado el entrenador Kudou sobre la delicada situación de Fuyukka, pero luego sonrió seguro de que la chica podría superar cualquier cosa.

-0-0-0-0-

En el área de Japón los chicos entrenaban como siempre, pero cierta rubia faltaba. Aki y Haruna se voltearon a ver a Kenji, quien se puso nervioso.

-Dónde está Matsura-senpai?- pregunto Haruna.

-Seguro tú sabes.- dijo Aki.

-E-Eh... No tengo idea.- mintió el moreno sudando frío.

-No mientas.- dijeron ambas chicas mirándolo feo.

-Por favor, Kenji-san, solo queremos saber donde está nuestra amiga.- dijo Fuyukka. Ante eso Kenji se sonrojó un poco ante la petición de la pelilila.

-Bueno... Está en el área de Italia.- respondió de mala gana.

-NANI!- gritaron Haruna y Aki, provocando que todos los chicos dejaran de hacer sus cosas y los miraran raro.

-Que bueno que no saben llamar la atención.- dijo Kenji molesto.

_**En el área de Italia...**_

Yuri estaba apoyada en el barandal del mirador que había visitado junto a Fidio los primeros días que pasó en Licotte. Estaba a la espera del mismo castaño. Kenji ya le había contado a Goenji, no permitiría que se lo contara a Aldena. Estaba tan concentrada mirando al horizonte, que no se dio cuenta cuando Fidio llegó.

-Yuri?- pregunto parándose junto a ella. La chica pega un salto del susto y lo mira sobresaltada.

-Me asustaste!- exclamo posando su mano derecha sobre su pecho, sintiendo como ru corazón golpeaba contra el a gran velocidad.

-Lo siento.- dijo con una sonrisa, le hacía mucha gracia verla así.- Para que me llamabas.

-Fidio...- murmuró la chica, luego se armó de valor para contarle lo sucedido.

El chico escuchó en silencio y no mostró ninguna en su rostro. No habló hasta que Yuri guardó silencio.

-Que tu abuela te quiere en Italia?- preguntó sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-Si... Dice que necesito concentrarme en mis estudios en vez de preocuparme por un juego de balón.- respondió mostrando disgusto en su rostro.

-Nunca se opuso antes.- dijo Aldena.

-Porque mi abuelo no le lo permitió, pero ahora que está hospitalizado, lo usa de mayor excusa para que vuelva.- dijo.- Con Hiroshi no pueden hacer nada, pero conmigo...

-Hiroshi no tiene tu custodia?

-Debería, pero como solo tenía once años cuando mis padres murieron y los adultos respondables más cercanos que teníamos eran ellos.- dijo triste.- Desde entonces mis abuelos tienen mi custodia.

-Esto de las leyes complica todo.- dijo Fidio molesto.- Pero Hiroshi es mayor de edad! Ayer escuche a Hiroshi gritar por teléfono, creo que ahora sé con quien peleaba.

-Con mi abuela... Según ella tener sangre Di Gennaro es todo un honor, pero para mi madre era una maldición. Mi abuela pasó mucho tiempo sin hablarle a mi madre después de que se casara con mi padre. Es algo resentida. Esto es un desastre.

-Yuri... A mi no me molestaría tenerte cerca, ya que después del FFI nos volveríamos a ver, pero... Si no tú no eres feliz no tiene gracia.- dijo Fidio posando su mano en la mejilla de la chica.- Te ves hermosa cuando sonríes y no quiero que eso se pierda por que te obliguen a hacer algo que no deseas.

-Fidio...- murmuró Yuri hipnotizada por los ojos azules del chico.

-Cualquier cosa, aquí estoy para apoyarte en cualquier cosa que necesites, es una promesa.- dijo acercándose un poco más a ella. Él estaba peligrosamente cerca del rostro de la rubia, pero esta no hizo nada para evitarlo.

Cuando sus labios hicieron contacto fue como un sueño. El beso fue lento, suave y delicado. Los labios de Yuri a Fidio le sabían a gloria. Yuri rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos y enredó una mono en su castaño cabello. Fidio la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola más a él, para profundizar más el beso. Yuri reunió todas las fuerzas del mundo para separarse de él. Cuando el chico la vio a los ojos, vio que estos estaban cristalinos.

-No puedo, lo siento.- dijo antes de soltarse del agarre y salir corriendo de ahí.

Se sentía horrible, sentía que traicionaba la confianza de Goenji, se traicionaba a su misma. Goenji era a quién amaba, se lo repetía una y otra vez, pero cuando estaba lista para ser clara con sus sentimientos con el pelicrema, Fidio se le cruzaba en su camino, confundiéndola. Tropezó varias veces mientras corría, pero no se detuvo hasta llegar al hostal. Cuando entró se dio cuenta de que todo era igual que siemrpe ahí dentro, como si lo que sucedió en la plaza no existiera.

-"Pero si pasó"- pensó Yuri avergonzada.

-Yuri, que te sucedió? Estás sangrando.- dijo una voz junto a ella. Era Kenji, quien se mostraba muy preocupado. Al verlo Yuri no aguantó más y se lanzó a sus brazos para luego partir en llanto.- Q-Que sucedió?- preguntó sorprendido.- Acaso Fidio te hizo algo?- dijo algo más molesto.

-N-No.. y-yo... n-no deb-bí...- balbuceaba la chica entre sollozos.

-Tranquila, sea lo que sea que pasó haya, ya estas a salvo.- dijo el moreno para tranquilizarla.

Yuri no se había dado cuenta de que Kenji estaba acompañado por Kidou, quien no comprendía nada de la situación.

-Ni una palabra de esto a los demás, sobre todo a Goenji.- dijo el moreno en tono amenazador.- Ahora la voy a llevar a su cuarto.

Kidou solo puso asentir mientras veía como Kenji y Yuri subían las escaleras.

* * *

**Creo que me quedo algo corto :/ Pero al menos actualicé! ^^**

**Por favor, dejen sus reviews y comentarios, siempre pueden enviarme un mensaje por PM y yo estaré encantada de contestar cualquier duda.**

**Bueno, me despido, cuidense.**

**Ciao!**


	69. Solo quiero protegerte Kenji vs Fidio

**Hallo, meine lieben!**

**Tiempo sin actualizar, gomen, pero algunos de ustedes ya sabrán mis razones y espero que comprendan. Para resumirlo simplemente no he tenido tiempo.**

**Perdon si los he dejado intrigados, pero como ya he dicho antes, no me ha alcanzado el tiempo.**

**Este va a ser un capitulo especial, quizás no sea muy largo, pero va a ser que las cosas se pongan muy tensas para el partido con Orpheus.**

**No los aburro mas.**

**Inazuma Eleven desgraciadamente no me pertenece, lo serán cuando mi mejor amiga y yo pasemos diez minutos juntas sin molestarnos una a la otra. Pero escribir este fic es gratis. Por ahora solo Yuri, Hiroshi, Kaede y Kenji son de mi total y absoluto poder.**

**Esperon que disfrute el capitulo numero 69 de "Una nueva historia"**

* * *

Lo único que quiero es protegerte. Aldena vs. Erizawa!

Kenji ayudó a Yuri a subir las escaleras y a pesar de que el moreno le dijera que los dejara solos, Kidou los siguió.

-También es mi amiga, Erizawa.- dijo el estratega molesto. El moreno solo bufó, pero no agregó nada más, en ese momento lo más importante era saber que diablos le había sucedido a Yuri.

Kenji abrió la puerta de la habitación de la rubia y con sumo cuidado la sentó sobre la cama. Luego sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y comenzó a limpiar las heridas que la chica tenía en las rodillas, seguro había tropezado más de una vez para quedar así. La chica miró como Kidou cerraba la puerta tras él y rápidamente comenzó a secarse las lagrimas, no quería que el estratega pensara que era débil.

-No lo eres.- murmuró Kenji como si acabara de leer sus pensamientos. La chica lo miró sorprendida y luego bajó la mirada. El moreno miró disimuladamente a Kidou y luego volvió la mirada hacia su amiga.- Che cosa ti è successo?_ (Traducción: Que te ha sucedido?)_- El estratega lo miró sorprendido, definitivamente no iba a dejar que el castaño tomara parte de la conversación ni tampoco comprenderla.

-_"Eres listo, Erizawa, aunque no lo aparentes."_- pensó Kidou.

-Mi baciò.- murmuró la chica avergonzada. _(traducción: Me besó)_ La expresión de Kenji se hizo de piedra. No cruzó ninguna palabra con ella, solo se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Tanto Yuri como Kidou no comprendieron por qué actuaba así, pero algo les dijo que lo averiguarían muy pronto, quizás más pronto de lo que esperaban.

Cuando Kenji abrió la puerta de un tirón, Fubuki estaba ahí de pie, a punto de tocar a la puerta. Cuando el moreno se marchó, el peliplateado se le quedó mirando un buen rato y luego miro a la habitación y se acercó rápidamente a su amiga.

-Que te ha pasado?- preguntó el chico de Hokkaido.

-0-0-0-0-

En el área de Italia todo estaba tranquilo, bueno, casi todo, Fidio estaba sumamente distraído, más de una vez había fallado un pase o un tiro, Hiroshi no dejaba de regañarlo. Para cuando el entrenamiento terminó el castaño sintió como alguien lo observaba desde la entrada al campamento. Al fijarse mejor se dio cuenta de que trataba de su mejor amigo, Erizawa Kenji.

-Kenji!- exclamo feliz mientras se acercaba corriendo a el, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver que el moreno estaba extrañamente serio.- Que sucede?- No hubo respuesta, sino que el chico lo agarró del cuello de la playera y lo empujó contra la pared.- P-Pero que te sucede?

-Que diablos estabas pensando?- dijo el chico molesto.- Sabes que Yuri tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza! Lo ultimo que necesita es que la andes besando! Acéptalo, ella ya a tomado su decisión y tu ya lo sabes!- El chico estaba fuera de si mismo.

-No serán celos, Kenji?- dijo Fidio fríamente, no dejaría que le hablaran así, aunque ese alguien sea su mejor amigo.- Desde niños que te ha gustado Yuri.

-No metas eso en este tema. Yo ya no siento eso por ella y si lo sintiera, no lo arruinaría como tú lo has hecho.- dijo el moreno.- Te lo advierto, Aldena, me conoces lo suficiente como para adivinar lo que te haré si vuelves a hacer una idiotez así.- el castaño rió un poco antes el comentario.- Basta!- gritó fuera de si levantando el puño. Fidio cerró los ojos y escuchó como el puño de su mejor amigo impactaba algo, pero no precisamente su rostro. El chico había golpeado la pared a centimetros de su rostro.- Te lo advierto, a mi no me pueden suspender, no tengo nada que perder.

-Oi, oi!- gritó una voz adulta junto a ellos. Ambos se voltearona ver y se encontraron con Hiroshi, él cual tenía una expresión serie y severa.- Se puede saber que sucede aquí?

-Pregúntale al capitán, estoy seguro de que te va a fascinar lo que tiene que decirte.- dijo Kenji soltando la playera de Fidio y comenzando a caminar camino al área de Japón.

-0-0-0-0-

Kenji entró en el comedor con sumo cuidado rascándose la nuca y con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

-Lo siento, se me ha hecho tarde.- dijo, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver que nadie le sonreía.- Que sucede?

-Hiroshi-san a llamado, Erizawa-kun.- dijo Aki preocupada. La expresión del moreno se puso seria.

-Por que lo hiciste?- preguntó Endou.

-No lo comprenderías y no lo harás, porque no pienso hablar.- dijo serio, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, la actitud de Kenji no era la de siempre. Ya no era el chico despreocupado y sonriente.

-Que te sucede?- pregunto Endou.

-Como si les interesara.- dijo frío.

-KENJI!- dijo una voz desde la puerta, provocando que todos se giraran a ver, era Yuri, la cual estaba acompañada por Fubuki y Kidou.- Deja de mentir. Di que lo hiciste por mi, di que todo este lío es mi culpa!- todos estaban estupefactos.- Pero dejame decirte algo, no soy una niña pequeña que necesita de tu ayuda.

-Yo solo...

-Tú, nada. No puedes solucionar todos mis problemas, menos a golpes!- gritó la chica.

-Lo único que quiero es protegerte.- dijo y luego salió por la puerta. Nadie comprendía que estaba sucediendo, bueno, a excepción de Yuri, Fubuki y Kidou.

-0-0-0-0-

Al día siguiente todos los chicos estaban entrenando, como de costumbre, Yuri no entrenaba con ellos, llevaba su ropa de siempre y Kenji no estaba a la vista, al menos hasta que los chicos fueron a descansar. El chico se puso frente a todos.

-Chicos...- dijo.- Lo siento!- dijo haciendo una reverencia. Todos abrieron los ojos como platos por la sorpresa. Yuri se acercó a su amigo.

-No hay nada que perdonar.- dijo la chica y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, Yu-chan.- dijo el chico con una sonrisa en su rostro. Todos sonrieron al ver a la escena, pero su atención cambió hacia Kogure al oírlo reírse con maldad, bueno, como usualmente se ría.

-Que hiciste, Kogure?- dijo Haruna con severidad. El chico volvió a reír.

-Encontré esta postal.- dijo el peliazul mostrando una postal. En ella salía una chica de cabellera castaña y ojos del mismo color, era hermosa. Kenji al igual que el resto miraba curioso la postal, pero Hiroto se puso tan rojo como su cabello.

-Creo que ya sabemos a quien le enviaron esa postal.- dijo Kenji divertido, luego se acercó a Kogure y le quitó la postal de sus manos. Se aclaró la garganta.- "Querido Hiro-chan" Hiro-chan?- preguntó interrogante al igual que el resto.- Ya qué. "Eres un asombroso jugador, te admiro mucho, eres mi inspiracion y eres una persona maravillosa. Yo..."- pero no pudo continuar, ya que Hiroto en un intento desesperado por quitarle la postal se lanzó encima.

-Dámela.- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Pero si yo no la tengo.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona, mostrando ambas manos, tenía razón, no la tenía.

-Per que...- dijo Kiyama, luego recordó que Erizawa era experto en aparecer y desaparecer cosas. Yuri pasó por atrás de su amigo y sacó la postal desaparecida de la gorra de su sudadera.

-Hikari, eh?- dijo la rubia leyendo la firma.- Es linda, tienes buen gusto, Hiroto-kun.- dijo divertida para luego devolverle la postal al pelirrojo, el cual la guardó en su bolsillo sonrojado.

-También tengo esta postal, es de Erizawa-san.- dijo Kogure sacando otra postal. Todos se giraron a ver a Kenji, el cual estaba igual de sorprendido.

-Enano del demonio.- maldijo el moreno. El peliazul iba a comenzar a leerla, pero Yuri se le adelantó y se la quitó.

-Eso es privado.- dijo la chica.

-Y mi postal no lo era?- exclamó Hiroto molesto.

-Esto es distinto.- dijo Kenji tomándo la postal que le ofrecía su amiga y se la guardaba en el bolsillo.

-Quien es la chica en la silla de ruedas?-preguntó el bromista.

-Kogure!- exclamó Yuri, causándole un escalofrío al escuchar su nombre.

-Esta bien.- dijo Kenji y luego suspiró.- Es mi hermana.- respondió.

-Pensé que eras hijo único.- dijo Tsunami.

-Nunca dije que lo fuera.- dijo poniendo sus manos en la nuca tratando de parecer relajado.- Su nombre es Ayaka. Pero... prefiero no seguir hablando de ellos, por favor, comprendan.- dijo serio. Nadie insistió más en el tema.

-Bien! Vuelvan al entrenamiento!- dijo el entrenador Kudou autoritario como siempre. Todos le hicieron caso sin chistar. En eso Aki se le acerca a Yuri.

-Yuri-san... Por que Erizawa-kun no había mencionado a su hermana antes?- preguntó Kino.

-Porque...- suspira.- Porque se culpa por que ella esté en silla de ruedas.- fue lo único que dijo.

* * *

**Finito!**

**Espero que les guste y de nuevo, disculpen si me he tardado.**

**Hikari-chan, aquí está la sorpresa que te prometí, espero que te guste ^^**

**Por favor, no olviden en dejar sus reviews!**

**Cuidense, ciao!**


	70. Orpheus está aquí!

**Ohayo!**

**Creo que esta vez no me he tardado tanto en actualizar ^^U Ayer comencé a escribir el cap, pero gracias a mi queridísima madre...(larga historia) SE ME BORRO TODO LO QUE LLEVABA! ¬¬ Tuve que comenzar todo otra vez.**

**Ayer no pude hacer mucho, ya que estuve todo el día en cama y con fiebre :S**

**Bueno, no va al punto, aquí les dejo el capitulo numero 70 de mi fic. Woow si que llevo mucho Porbrecitos los que vallan a comenzar recién el capitulo 1.**

**INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE, A EXCEPCION DE YURI, KENJI, HIROSHI, KAEDE Y OTROS PERSONAJES QUE IRE MENCIONANDO A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO LAS TECNICAS ESPECIALES DE LOS YA MENCIONADOS PERSONAJES.**

**Sin más, enjoy!**

* * *

Al fin Orpheus! Un amuleto para la suerte

Los muchachos de Inazuma Japan estaban reunidos en el comedor para ver una presentación que habían preparado las chicas para informarlos sobre como iban los lugares en su bloque.

-Nuestro ultimo partido en las preliminares con Orpheus al fin está aquí. Solo los dos primeros lugares del Bloque A llega a pasar a la fase final del torneo.- dijo Aki en frente de los muchachos.

-Aquí están los datos actuales.- dijo Haruna con sus lentes puestos y con su computador en mano. En el televisor apareció la información del FFI.

-Knights of Queen son el único equipo que ha perdido demasiados partidos.- dijo Yuri parada por detrás de Haruna, apoyando su espalda contra la pared.- Los equipos restantes tienen cada uno un partido más. En primero lugar va Orpheus, con una puntuación de siete, de dos victorias y un empate. En segundo lugar va Inazuma Japan con una puntuación de 6, de dos victorias y una derrota. En tercer lugar va Unicorn con una puntuación de cuatro, con una victoria, una derrota y un empate. Inazuma Japan va actualmente en segundo lugar.

-Pero si Unicorn gana su partido contra The Empire en su ultimo partido van a tener una adicional de tres puntos para que su puntuación final sea de siete.- dijo Haruna.- Si perdemos nuestro partido con Orpheus mañana, nuestra puntuación de seis seguirá siendo la misma.

-Siendo Unicorn el que pase a las finales.- continuó Yuri.- Incluso si empatamos mañana, nuestra puntuación terminaría siendo la misma que Unicorn y no podríamos pasar a las final sin tener otro partido decisivo.

-Así que lo que están diciendo es que nuestra mejor oportunidad para pasar a las finales del torneo es ganando el partido de mañana, no importa que.- dijo Kazemaru.

-Lo bueno es que no hay presión.- dijo Kenji con las manos en la nuca.

-Muy bien, chicos!- exclamó Endoi poniendose de pie.- Vamos a nuestra práctica para nuestro partido con Orpheus!

-Si!- Gritaron todos, bueno, casi todos, Kidou estaba demasiado serios, más de lo normal.

Ya cuando todos estaban saliendo a la cancha, Fuyukka estaba hablando con Furukabu, hasta que Aki la llamó para que los acompañara. Durante la práctica los muchachos mostraron estar en muy buena forma para el partido de mañana. Estaban muy animados.

-Definitivamente el partido de mañana será el mejor de todo el torneo.- dijo Kenji al lado de Yuri.

-Opino lo mismo.- dijo la chica sin quitar la mirada de la cancha.

Mientras tanto Fuyukka le daba un especie de sermón a Megane de por qué no debía confundir las botellas, ya que cada una era especial para cada chico. En la cancha Sakuma, Fudou y Kidou iban a realizar el Kotei Penguin Sango, pero el ultimo terminó por adelantarse y lanzar solo a la portería. Endou detuvo el tiro sin muchos problemas. Los otros dos se extrañaron por la actitud del estratega.

_**En el área de Italia...**_

-Catennacio Counter?- preguntaba Fidio. Todo el equipo estaba reunido en la cancha frente a Mr. K y Hiroshi.

-Es una táctica Hissatsu que he ideado para vencer a Inazuma Japan.- dijo su entrenador sentado en el banquillo.- Ustedes van a utilizar el tiempo que queda en dominarla.

-Lo bueno es que tenemos tiempo de sobra.- dijo Hiroshi sarcástico. Estaba arto de Kageyama, lo peor era que no podía renunciar.

Todos los jugadores se preguntaban de que se trataba esa táctica Hissatsu.

_**En el hospital de la isla...**_

El entrenador Hibiki estaba en la oficina del doctor, el cual revisaba unas radiografías.

-No queda más remedio que seguir con la operación.- dijo el médico.- Lo más pronto posible.- agregó volteándose a verlo.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo ser hospitalizado en este momento.- dijo el anciano.

-Si sigue así, va a poner su vida en riesgo.- dijo el doctor alarmado, pero al no recibir respuesta alguna, suspiró fastidiado.- Muy bien.- se puso a escribir en el expediente médico.- Le doy la receta de costumbre. Pero cuando usted esté listo para someterse a una cirugía, por favor, póngase en contacto conmigo de inmediato. Voy a tener por lo menos los preparativos de espera.

-Gracias.- dijo Hibiki para luego ponerse de pie y marcharse.

_**En el área de Italia...**_

Todos los jugadores estaban casi en sus límites, habían pasado casi toda la tarde entrenando sin ningún avance. El siguiente era Fidio. El entrenamiento consistía en avanzar con el balón esquivando los balones que otros jugadores le lanzaban. Fidio iba en un comienzo bien, hasta que fue derribado al piso al recibir un balonazo en el pecho. El siguiente fue Gianluca, pero fue el mismo resultado. Lo mismo fue con los otros jugadores.

-Estos jugadores no pueden dominar el Catennacio Counter.- dijo Kageyama. Horshi lo miró sorprendido.- Supongo que tendré que pasar a mi próximo plan.- luego se puso de pie.- Es suficiente, deténganse.

-Pero entrenador!- exclamo Fidio. Este se marchó sin hacerle caso.

-Al final no siquiera hemos logrado tener una práctica normal.- dijo Rafaele.- Realmente está bien confiar en ese entrenador de esa manera?

-Daniele, Enrique, Alejandro, Giaseppe!- dijo Fidio poniendose de pie.- Háganlo una vez más!- Blassi se volteó a verlo sorprendido.

-Fidio, vas a seguir con esto?- preguntó el portero.

-Si.- dijo el chico volteándose a verlo.- Si queremos completar la táctica Hissatsu del entrenador tenemos que dominar estos movimientos tan pronto como sea posible.

-Fidio...- murmuró el grandote para luego ponerse de pie.- Por qué le tienes tanta confianza a ese tipo?

-Por que?- preguntó el chico sorprendido.

-Yo se que tú tienes una alta opinión del entrenador. Y tal vez nos hizo ganar contra Inglaterra y empatar con Estados Unidos a sus ordenes.- continuó el portero.- Pero he escuchado de Endou, Yuri y el resto de las cosas malas que ha hecho. Lo siento, pero no veo que hay de bueno en esta táctica Hissatsu. Su intención real puede ser destruirnos.- Fidio y Hiroshi se sorprendieron.- Entonces como puedes confiar en él tanto?

-Si esa fuera su intención real, no estarían aquí.- dijo Hiroshi para luego marcharse. El resto se sorprendió, pero aun esperaba la respuesta de Fidio.

-Porque...- comenzó el chico, pero no pudo terminar.

-No puedes, ni siquiera me contestas.- dijo Blassi cruzándose de brazos.- Esto es estúpido, vamonos, chicos! -Todos se marcharon.

-"_Yo tampoco sé por qué."_- pensó Fidio.-_"Es solo que..."_- recordó las ordenes que les dio para el partido contra Inglaterra y también el partido contra Unicorn.- "_A pesar de la impresionante demostración de mando. Mr. K tiene algún tipo de oscuridad al acecho en su interior. Podría ser solo su odio al fútbol, como todo el mundo dice. Pero siento que eso no es todo"- _pensó mirando al cielo.- _"Hay algo más profundo que esconde tras su odio. Quiero saber que es ese algo"_

Más tarde, Rafaele le entregó a Fidio un paquete. Esperó hasta llegar a su habitación para abrirlo. Dentro había una carta y un disco. Tomó primero el sobre.

-Es del capitán!- exclamó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"_Ha sido un tiempo, Fidio. He estado viendo los juegos. Lo siento por haberte dejado manejar al equipo por ti mismo. No es mucho en términos de recompensa, pero aquí te dejo un regalo de mi parte para ti. Estoy seguro de que te va a ser de utilidad."_

-Útil?- se preguntó doblando la carta y tomando el disco. Luego comenzó a verlo en la televisión. En la televisión se pudo ver un estadio de fútbol.- Esto parece haber sido grabado hace mucho tiempo.- dijo sentándose en la cama. Luego de ver un poco más.- Un amistoso entre Corea y Japón? Por que el capitán me mandó esto?

Luego de que comenzara el partido, Fidio quedó impresionado ante la velocidad y jugadas de Japón.

_**En el área de Japón...**_

Estaba que anochecía y Kidou seguía entrenando. Respiraba con dificultad y la cancha estaba repleta de balones. No podía dejar de pensar en Kageyama. Lanzó una vez más.

-Aún es muy suave.- dijo una voz. Al voltearse ve a Fudou acompañado por Sakuma.- No vas a ganarle a Kageyama con ese tiro tan insignificante.

-Que formación por ti mismo se obtiene? No seas tan reservado.- dijo Sakuma.- No eres el único que tiene que ajustar cuentas con Kageyama.

-Los tres nos la muestran juntos.- dijo Fudou.

-Chicos.- dijo Kidou poniendose de pie para luego asentir.

**_En el área de Italia..._**

Ya era de noche y Fidio aun seguía viendo el video. El partido había terminado 3-0 a favor de Japón, el chico estaba impresionado. Ahora comprendía cual era la clase de fútbol que Mr. K quería que jugaran. Aun así no comprendía por qué su entrenador estaba tan obsesionado con el fútbol. Encendió la luz y comenzó a leer la revista que le habían enviado en el paquete, ahí encontró información sobre Kageyama. Luego miró el reloj.

-Las nueve.- se puso de pie.- Aun hay tiempo.

-0-0-0-0-

Ya era de mañana, ese era el día, el día en que Inazuma Japan se enfrentaría a Orpheus. Yuri se vestía en su habitación. Estaba rebuscando en su armario su chaqueta de la selección de Japón. Ya llevaba sus shorts, su playera color mostaza y sus botas, pero quería llevar esa chaqueta para ese partido tan especial.

-Ahí está.- dijo para sí misma. Se puso de puntillas para alcanzarlo.- Por que diablos soy tan baja?- se preguntó. Dio un pequeño salto y tomó la chaqueta, pero botó una playera de pasada. Al agacharse a recogerla se percató de que esa era la playera naranja de Goenji.

La chica se sonrojó al recordar el día en el cual el chico le había dado la playera para que no pasara frío. Su puso de pie con la playera entre manos y se quedó mirándola con ternura, pero la guardó velozmente al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-Pase.- dijo la chica mientras se ponía la chaqueta. La puerta se abrió y ahí estaba el rey de Roma.- Que casualidad, justo pensaba en ti.- dijo la chica arremangándose las mangas de la chaqueta.

-Enserio?- dijo el delantero alzando una ceja.- En que pensabas?

-En el día en la playa.- dijo con una leve rubor en las mejillas. El chico se sonrojó un poco, pero desvió la mirada para que la italiana no lo notara. Yuri suspiró.- Nervioso?

-Prefiero no pensar en ellos. Y como estás tú?- preguntó apoyando se espalda contra la pared.

-Bien, podrías decir. Algo nerviosa, pero es normal.- dijo dando una paso hacia él.

-Algún consejo para el partido?- preguntó mirando a Yuri directo a los ojos, con dar solo un paso podía besar esos dulces labios italianos.

-Solo de deseo suerte.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-La suerte no existe.- dijo con una media sonrisa divertido de lo ingenua que a veces era la chica.

-Y si te doy un amuleto?- preguntó divertido.

-Amuleto? En serio crees en esas cosas?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Dímelo tú.- dijo la chica para luego dar un paso más y se ponías de puntillas para posar sus labios sobre los del delantero. Goenji se sorprendió ante la iniciativa de la chica, pero no dudo en devolverle el beso. Yuri entrelazó sus manos con las de Goenji y se separó un poco.- Será mejor que partamos.- dijo con una sonrisa para luego depositar un objeto en las manos del chico. Acto seguido salió de la habitación.

El delantero de fijó en su mano y ahí había una pulsera artesanal hecha de hilos rojos y blancos. El chico se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió para si mismo y se puso la pulsera. Ese sería su amuleto para el partido.

-0-0-0-0-

El partido se llevaría a cabo en el Estadio Cóndor. Ambos equipos se preparaban en los vestidores. Ya en la cancha, los dos equipos se pusieron en fila. En la banca todos se reunieron para saber las posiciones para el partido.

-Voy a anunciar los miembros para este partido.- anunció Kudou.- Delanteros: Goenji, Someoka, Kiyama. Centro campistas: Kazemaru, Kidou, Sakuma. Defensas: Kabeyama, Tsunami, Fubuki, Tobitaka. Portero: Endou. Eso es todo.

-Hai!

En la banca de Italia presentaban algunos problemas técnicos. Fidio quería realizar el Catennacio Counter, pero el resto no se mostraba muy seguro con la idea. Hiroshi estaba de pie junto a Kabeyama con los brazos cruzados. Llevaba una camisa blanca arremangada y unos vaqueros. Sus penetrantes ojos violetas se posaron en su pequeña hermana, la cual estaba hablando con Kidou en la otra banca.

-Espero que no muestres debilidad solo porque tienes un familiar en el otro equipo.- dijo Kageyama.

-No sabe lo competitivos que somos mi hermana y yo.- dijo con una media sonrisa. Luego se separó un poco y le hizo señas a Fidio para que se acercara.- Hey, no quiero que les des ventaja por el hecho de que te guste Yuri.- murmuró. Fidio se sonrojó.

-C-Como sabes que me gusta?- preguntó el chico sorprendido.

-Por favor, lo se desde que ustedes tienen ocho años.- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Fidio se calmó un poco.

-No les daré ventaja, además...- miró al delantero estrella de Japón.- Tengo cuentas pendientes con alguien.

Hiroshi le siguió la mirada y luego sonrió para sí mismo.

-_"Este será un partido muy interesante"_- pensó el mayor de los Matsura.

Antes de que Fidio entrara a la cancha, se acercó a la banca de Japón, sorprendiendo a todos ahí presentes. Se acercó a Kenji y a Yuri.

-Vedrai, Yuri. Vincerò questa partita, come il cuore.- dijo el castaño. _(Traducción: Ya verás, Yuri. Ganaré este partido, al igual que tu corazón)_

-Credo che lottare per qualcosa di perduto, amico. Vedere se ilbraccialetto non è Goenji.- dijo Kenji. _(Traducción: Creo que luchas por algo perdido, amigo. Mira si no la pulsera lleva Goenji.)_ Yuri se sonrojó fuertemente. Fidio miró de reojo al delantero y ahí vio la pulsera que llevaba puesta.

-Fortuna, Fidio.- dijo Yuri. _(Traducción: Suerte, Fidio)_

Tras esto, el castaño se marchó a la cancha, no sin antes dedicarle un guiño a Yuri, lo cual provocó que la chica se sonrojara aun más. A lo lejos Goenji miraba la escena, pero no estaba alterado.

Todos se pusieron en sus posiciones para poder comenzar con el partido. El silbato suena e Inazuma Japan da la patada de inicio. Hiroto iba con el balón y luego le da un pase a Someoka, quien comienza a avanzar a gran velocidad. El pelirrosa logra esquivar a Angelo sin ninguna dificultad.

-Catennacio Counter!- gritó Fidio. Todos los de Inazuma Japan se sorprendieron, pero los jugadores de Italia no le hicieron caso a su capitán y uno de ellos le quitó el esférico a Someoka. Blassi no permitiría que cambiaran su estilo de juego, Fidio estaba que no lo creía.

-Que fue todo eso?- preguntó Tachimukai en el banquillo.

-Tengo la sensación de que estaban por comenzar algo.- dijo Hijikata cruzándose de brazos.

El partido continuó con mucha presión, ninguno de los dos equipo cedía. Y lo más extraño era que los jugadores de Orpheus evitaban darle pases a Fidio, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Kidou, Yuri y Kenji. Los dos últimos dos estaban muy sorprendidos, ya que el estilo de juego de Italia no era el de siempre. Kidou logra robar el balón, pero luego se da cuenta de que los tres delanteros del equipo estaban marcados. estuvieron un buen rato intentando darle algún pase a sus delanteros, pero los de Italia los bloqueaban.

En eso Fubuki comienza a correr, dejando la defensa para avanzar a la delantera. Le pide el balón a Sakuma y sigue avanzando velozmente. Fidio volvió a gritar "Catennacio Counter", pero de nuevo sin resultados. Fubuki siguió corriendo y aprovechó que desmarcaron a Goenji para realizar junto a él su Cross Fire. La técnica tenía tanta velocidad que ni le dieron tiempo a Blassi para realizar su técnica. El primer gol del partido era para Inazuma Japan. Todos estaban muy emocionados. Si Orpheus seguía discutiendo entre sí, Inazuma Japan ganaría inevitablemente. Kageyama sonrió, ese parido recién estaba comenzando.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**FINITO!**

**Espero que les haya gustado! ^^ Les gustó la escena de Goenji y Yuri, espero que si :P**

**Ven? No me demoré tanto esta vez XD**

**Bueno, cuidense mucho y no olviden en dejar sus reviews.**

**Ciao!**


	71. Goenji vs Fidio! Cantenccio Counter?

**BUONGIORNO!**

**Disculpen la tardanza! Es que tenía una disertación de que su resultado dependia mi estancia en mi colegio, así que comprenderán que he pasado TODO mi sagrado fin de semana estudiando como loca. Saben lo difícil que es hacer una disertación en otro idioma?**

**Bueno, que va, al menos ya el vuelto para traerles otro capitulo de Una Nueva Historia, el numero 70! O.O Wow, si que llevo mucho ^^U Creo que a este paso llegaremos a los cien o.O**

**Sin más rodeos, les dejo el capitulo.**

Declaimer: **INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE **(desgraciadamente) **A EXCEPCION DE YURI, HIROSHI, KENJI, KAEDE Y OTROS PERSONAJES QUE IRE MENCIONANDO A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO LAS TECNICAS ESPECIALES DE LOS YA MENCIONADOS PERSONAJES. ESTE FIN NO TIENE NUNGUN FIN DE LUCRO, SOLO PARA SU PROPIA ENTRETENCION.**

**Sin más el capitulo.**

* * *

Goenji vs Fidio! El partido decisivo! Catenaccio Counter?

Fidio miró preocupado el marcador y luego miró a sus compañeros, los cuales ni le devolvieron la mirada, sino que volvieron a la defensa para poder continuar el partido. Kenji y Yuri se preguntaban que era lo que estaba sucediendo con el juego de Orpheus. El equipo de Italia estaba decidido a ganar ese partido sin las ordenes de Mr. K, pero a ese paso al parecer no iban a poder lograrlo.

-"A este ritmo no podremos ganar"- pensó Fidio preocupado. Miró a su entrenador.- "Si tan solo pudiera comprender el fútbol de Mr. K..."- cerró los ojos con fuerza.- Debemos ser capaces de completarla!- gritó.- Debemos derrotar las tácticas Hissatsu de Inazuma Japan con Catenaccio Counter.

Desde la banca los demás observaban.

-Hace un rato ellos dijeron algo peculiar.- dijo Fuyukka.

-Catenaccio Counter.- dijo Megane.- Me llamó la atención también.

-Que es esa cosa Catenaccio?- preguntó Haruna.

-Catennacio tiene el significado de...- comenzó a decir Megane con aire de superioridad.

-"Puerta-perno" y es una vieja táctica italiana.- completó Yuri, quien estaba de pie frente a ellos.

-Por que dijo algo así de la nada?- preguntó Aki.

-No lo sé.- dijo Yuri sin voltearse a verla.

El silbato sonó y Fidio le dio el balón a Rafaele y cuando le pidió que avanzaran juntos, este no le hizo caso y comenzó a avanzar por su propia cuenta.

-Se acerca por su cuenta?- dijo Kidou sorprendido.- No le encuentro sentido a su estrategia o a su juego en equipo. Fidio no parece estar funcionando bien tampoco.- dijo mirando al italiano, el cual miraba en todas direcciones sin saber que hacer. Luego se dio cuenta de algo.- Entonces están en pedazos? El equipo, Fidio... y Kageyama.- miró a su ex comandante.- Entonces! Someoka, Goenji! Ejerzan presión sobre los jugadores de los lados!- dijo dando una orden. Ambos delanteros le hicieron caso al instante.- Sakuma, Kazemaru! Síganme!- dijo comenzando a avanzar.

Someoka se lanzó sobre Rafaele, pero este lo pasó con facilidad. El pelirrosa mostró sorpresa, pero luego una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Tras él apareció Sakuma, quien se encargó de robarle el balón. El peliblanco comienza a avanzar junto a Kidou y Kazemaru. Fidio alarmado da la orden de que todos vallan a la defensa. Angelo fue el único que hizo caso a la orden de su capitán, el resto no confiaba en él, ya que el castaño confiaba en Kageyama. Gianluca y otros dos jugadores se lanzaron contra Sakuma, pero el peliblanco los pasó dándole el balón a Kidou, el cual luego se lo devolvió.

Sakuma hace un pase al aire para Goenji. El pelicrema corría para poder anotar otro gol, pero en ese momento Fidio salta y patea el balón, sacándolo de la cancha. Tanto Goenji como Blassi estaban sorprendidos.

-No dejaré que ganen.- dijo mirando al pelicrema.

-No esperaba menos de ti.- dijo Goenji con una media sonrisa.- No sabes cuanto he esperado poder enfrentarme a ti.- miró de reojo a Yuri.

-Digo lo mismo.- sonrió y luego se volteó a ver al portero.-Estuvo cerca, Blassi.- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa, la cual se borró de su rostro al ver que sus compañeros no estaban de acuerdo con lo que acababa de hacer.

-Pero que les pasa?- gritó Kenji enfadado.- Les acaba de salvas sus traseros y así le agradecen?- quizás habría peleado con Fidio hace poco, pero seguía siendo su amigo y estaba en desacuerdo con que Orpheus actuara así.

-Kenji-kun...- murmuró Yuri sorprendida. Fidio apretó el puño con rabia.

-Minna, escuchen!- dijo el italiano.- Si jugáramos como lo solíamos hacer, de seguro le pondríamos fin a este partido con satisfacción! Pero no seremos capaces de ganarle a Inazuma Japan como estamos jugando ahora!- miró a la banca.- Pero con Mr. K, con su fútbol... Si podemos completar el Catennacio Counter. Definitivamente podremos ganar! Minna! Tienes que arrimar el hombro para que eso suceda!- dijo mirando a Blassi con decisión.

-Por qué confiar tanto en él?- preguntó el portero enfadado.

-Si! Acaso has olvidado lo que nos a hecho a nosotros?- preguntó Gianluca.

-No lo he olvidado!- dijo Fidio.- Sigo pensando que debe pagar todos los crímenes que ha cometido. Pero con el fútbol que él ha ideado ... es posible que pueda llevarnos a la próxima fase. Esa es la sensación que tengo. Las tácticas Hissatsu de Mr. K desarrolladas... Con el fin de terminarlas, tenemos que seguir avanzando en nuestro nivel de juego.- chocó su puño contra la palma de su mano.- Una vez que esté todo eso junto. Debemos ser capaces de dar testimonio contra el Catennacio Counter... y la forma final de fútbol. Eso es lo que quiero ver.

-Fidio...- dijo Blassi sorprendido.

Fidio le pidió solo cinco minutos para demostrarle que estaba en lo cierto y poder ganar contra Inazuma Japan para estar a la altura del mundo. El portero aceptó y se mostró despreocupado, sorprendiendo a su capitán.

Sakuma realiza un saque de banda y le da el balón de Kidou, que al ser presionado por Rafaele le da un pase a Someoka. Angelo le roba el balón al pelirrosa por ordenes de Fidio. El rubio le hace un pase a Fidio, el cual comienza a avanzar.

-Al fin algo interesante.- dijo Yuri con una media sonrisa. Todos los de la banca le miraron sorprendidos, menos Kenji que sonría con satisfacción.

Aldena se cuestionaba de como podía realizar la táctica Hissatsu, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, Kazemaru le hace una barrida, robándole el balón. Dante realiza un saque de banda y le da el balón a Fidio, quien comienza a avanzar seguido por los otros jugadores. Fidio le da un pase a Rafaele al ser bloqueado por Kidou y Kazemaru, pero el pase fue muy largo y Tsunami terminó por apoderarse del esférico.

Tanto Hibiki como Kidou y Yuri se preguntaban que estaba intentando hacer Fidio. El estratega estaba decidido a ganarle a Kageyama y comienza a avanzar a gran velocidad después de recibir un pase de Tsunami. Orpheus corría en formación tras el estratega de Inazuma Japan, algunos le pedían a Fidio si podía romperla, pero este se negaba.

-Que diablos hacen?- preguntó Hiroshi de pie junto a Kageyama, por más que le molestara.- No será que..!- dijo sorprendido al percatarse de algo.

Fidio estaba decidido en hacer la táctica que Mr. K ideó. Entonces recordó el video que le habían enviado, tenía que hacer esos mismos movimientos.

-"Mantener el balón en el centro de la formación!"- pensó el italiano.

El chico comprendió la táctica y comenzó a avanzar con más velocidad. En la formación cada jugador mantenía la misma distancia, Fidio controlaba eso. En la delantera Rafaele sonrió y comenzó a avanzar hacia la portería de Japón. Aldena alcanzó a Kidou e hizo un movimiento rápido, intentando robarle el balón al estratega. Kidou estaba sorprendido por su velocidad. Kageyama apretó los dientes con rabia, Fidio estaba realizando el juego de su padre. Mr. K, que nunca se alteraba, corrió hacia el borde de la cancha.

-Detente! No hagas las obras de aquel hombre que destruyó todo mi mundo!- gritó con rabia. Hiroshi lo miraba sorprendido, el rubio ya no tenía su típico gesto tranquilo.

-No! No pararé!- gritó Fidio.- El fútbol que ha perseguido... solo se completará cuando su padre, Kageyama Tougo, esté en el centro de ella!

-Nani?- dijeron Hiroshi y Yuri al mismo tiempo, a pesar de estar en bancas distintas. Kageyama estaba sorprendido de las palabras de Fidio.

Aldena se paró frente a Kidou y este intentó esquivarlo, pero el italiano era muy rápido. Los demás integrantes de Inazuma Japan intentaron ayudarlo, pero otros jugadores de Orpheus los bloquearon, completando el Catennacio Counter.

-Nos rodearon en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?- preguntó Kidou sorprendido. Fidio sonrió y corrió hacia Kidou y dio un giro, pateando el balón con si talón. Todos estaban sorprendidos.

-Ese es el fútbol de... Kageyama Tougo...- dijo Kageyama sorprendido.

Fidio le da un pase largo a Rafaele. El delantero, que ya lo esperaba en la delantera, recibió el pase perfectamente y no lo pensó dos veces antes de comenzar a avanzar hacia la portería donde lo esperaba Endou. En la banca nadie podía salir de su asombro, incluso el entrenador Kudou mostraba su sorpresa.

-Pasan a la ofensiva en un instante!- exclamó Kenji.

-Que no sabías nada de fútbol?- dijo Kogure burlón, pero el moreno ni se volteó a verlo, solo le peñiscó una mejilla para que cerrara la boca.

-Ese es... el Catennacio Counter...- dijo Yuri sorprendida. En la otra banca su hermano se mostraba igual de sorprendido.

Endou comienza a avanzar para defender, pero justo en ese momento Rafaele realiza su técnica Hissatsu, Freeze Shoot. La impaciencia de Endou fue la que le hizo perder el gol, ya que si no hubiera avanzado, podría haber detenido el tiro. Todo Inazuma Japan miraba atónitos como Orpheus marcó su primer gol en el partido, logrando empatar con ellos. Incluso Kageyama estaba sorprendido.

Kageyama tenía una lucha interior entre su propia oscuridad y la luz que Fidio le había mostrado con el juego de su padre. Finalmente dejó atrás la oscuridad, dándole paso a la luz.

-Lo siento, Endou.- dijo Kidou acercándose a Endou, quien hace solo un rato intercambiaba miradas con Fidio.- Orpheus me a quitado lo mejor de mí mismo.

-Kidou...- dijo el portero sorprendido para luego sonreír emocionado.- Pero Fidio y su equipo fueron impresionantes!

-Si, estas obras...- dijo volteándose a ver al capitán de Italia, el cual estaba sonriendo.- "Estas obras eran totalmente distintas a cualquier otra cosa que yo haya visto."- pensó.- "Justo lo que..."

-Lo conseguimos Fidio-dijo Rafaele con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Así que este es nuestro fútbol.-dijo Gianluca.

-No.- respondió Fidio- Este es el fútbol que el entrenador estaba buscando.- dijo con una sonrisa. Luego todos los jugadores de Orpheus que estaban en la cancha se acercaron a la banca.-Ha visto eso, entrenador?-le pregunto Fidio enfrente de él.

-Hai-respondió.

-Debemos seguir con este impulso, nos da las siguientes órdenes.- dijo Aldena con su mano derecha sobre su corazón.

-No utilice la interpretación de mi padre nunca más, usted solo tiene que utilizar sus propias obras a partir de ahora.- dijo severo como siempre, sorprendiendo a todos los jugadores. -Rafaele, que aparezca la fecha cuando usted se mueve hacia adelante por un tiempo. Angelo, no dude cuando usted está en un deslizamiento. Dante, toma un paso adicional al hacer sus pases. Hay que darle más estabilidad.- ordenó.

-Hai!- respondieron todos.

-Fidio. Catennacio Contain tiene un punto débil. Ten cuidado en los movimientos del lado izquierdo de la formación.

-Lo entiendo.- respondió.

-La situación puede cambiar en cualquier momento, voy a dar órdenes en consecuencia. Sin embargo, ustedes deberían de ser capaces de hacer frente a ella como ahora.

-Hai.

-Ha sido un largo tiempo de que eh querido jugar el futbol real.- dijo con una sonrisa. **(yo: tétrico, no? Cuando han visto una sonrisa de Kageyama verdadera?)**

-Mr. K...-dijo Fidio con una sonrisa.

-Llámame Kageyama, Kageyama Reiji. Este es mi nombre.- dijo como si fuera una orden, sorprendiendo a Aldena.

-Orpheus a despertado.-dijo Fidio levantando la cara decididamente.

-Vamos!-dijo Hiroshi levantando el puño. Cosa rara en él.

-Tenemos que ganar este partido!- dijo Kageyama.

-Hai, entrenador Kageyama!

En la banca de Inazuma Japan, Hibiki se sorprendió de ver a Kabeyama sonriendo. En la cancha Fidio y Goenji se acercaron para poder hablar.

-Conque Yuri ya a decidido, eh?- dijo el italiano con una sonrisa. Goenji le miró sin poder comprender.- Esa pulsera que llevas...- dijo mirando la muñeca izquierda del delantero.- Es una tradición de la familia Di Gennaro.- dijo con una sonrisa, el pelicrema solo lo escuchaba.- La chica que lleva ese apellido le hace una pulsera a su amado con los colores que identifiquen a ambos. En este caso tu eres el rojo...

-Y Yuri es el blanco...- dijo Goenji sin poder salir de su asombro.

-Exacto.- dijo.- Pero esto no significa que me haya rendido. Lo sabes, verdad?- dijo lanzándole una mirada decidida.

-Lo sabía desde un principio.- dijo Goenji con una media sonrisa. Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente y cada uno se fue a su lado de la cancha.

-"Yo nunca..."- prensó Fidio.

-"...Perderé contra ti."- pensó Goenji.

-"Ganaré por ti!"- pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo volteándose a ver a Yuri, la cual los miraba preocupada con ambas manos juntas contra el pecho.

El partido se reanuda con la patada de inicio de Inazuma Japan. Goenji le da el balón a Someoka y este se lo da a Kidou. Antes de que el estratega pudiera recibir el balón, Orpheus ya se lanzó a atacar.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**Que les pareció?**

**Jejejeje la tradición de los Di Gennaro es muy romántica, no creen ustedes? Les explico para los que no entendieron. Goenji es rojo porque sus técnicas normalmente tienen el elemento fuego y el color de Yuri es blanco porque sus técnicas tienes que ver con lo divino o celestial.**

**Les gustó? Espero que si y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y a todos los que leen el fic. Ahora mismo me pongo a escribir el proximo capitulo, porque no se cuando volveré a tener tiempo ^^U**

**Dejen sus reviews y cuidense mucho!**

**CIAO!**


	72. Lucha feroz! Una despedida?

**Ohayo!**

**Están listos para el capitulo numero 72 de "Una Nueva Historia"?**

**Creo que esta vez no tardé tanto en actualizar ^^ Gracias por todos sus reviews y también gracias a los que leen el fic, me hacen muy feliz. Recuerdan que tuve que hacer una disertación? Adivinen, aprobé! Estoy tan feliz ^^**

**Bueno, basta de tanta cháchara, aquí les dejo el capitulo.**

Declaimer:** INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE, A EXCEPCION DE YURI, HIROSHI, KENJI, KAEDE, AYAKA Y OTROS PERSONAJES QUE IRE MENCIONANDO A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, AL IGUAL QUE LAS TECNICAS ESPECIALES DE LOS YA MENCIONADOS PERSONAJES.**

**Sin más el cap.**

* * *

Lucha feroz! Endou vs Fidio! Una despedida?

Kidou avanzaba con el balón, pero Fidio se interpuso en su camino. El estratega intentó esquivarlo, pero el italiano fue más rápido y le quitó el esférico. Kidou maldijo y se volteó a ver a Aldena y por un instante le pareció verse a si mismo cuando tenía 6 años.

Fidio corrió a gran velocidad hacia la portería de Inazuma Japan y lanzó. Endou detuvo el tiro con su Ijigen the Hand. En la banca el entrenador Kudou llamó a Toramaru para que entrara a la cancha. Utsunomiya remplazaría a Hiroto en la cancha de juego. Kageyama sonrió y llamó a Fidio, para darle instrucciones. Kidou miraba preocupado esta escena.

-Toramaru, empuja hacia arriba el frente si es necesario.- dijo el estratega.

-Hai!- respondió el chico.

Endou lanzó el balón desde la portería, dándole un pase largo a Kidou. El estratega quiso darle un pase a Goenji, pero este estaba bloqueado, al igual que Someoka. Orpheus estaba reaccionando muy rápido para defender. Toramaru tomó la decisión de avanzar él mismo, Kidou le dio un pase. Rápidamente rodearon a Utsunomiya y Fidio realizó el Catennacio Counter. Fidio le dio un pase a Raffaele. Fubuki corrió a quitarle el balón, pero el delantero miró a Fidio, el cual cabeceó hacia la izquierda. Raffaele corrió hacia el lado señalado y Fubuki cuando creía que atraparía el balón, este giró hacia la izquierde, recibiendo así Raffaele perfectamente el pase, quien realizó su Freeze Shoot. Kabeyama utilizó su The Montain, pero el tiro fue más fuerte, lo mismo le sucedió a Tobitaka con su Shinkuuma. Endou se encargó de detener el tiro con su Ijigen the Hand.

-Que estuvo cerca.- dijo Haruna relajando un poco su postura. En la banca todos estaban con los nervios de punta.

-El trabajo en equipo de ellos de repente es mucho mejor.- dijo Tachimukai.

-Es como si fueran un equipo totalmente diferente.- dijo Aki.

-No.- dijo Kenji y todos se voltearon a verlo.- Ese es el verdadero Orpheus, a pesar de estar Kageyama.- dijo el moreno extrañamente serio. Yuri seguía de pie.

-"Si apenas pueden con el tiro de Raffaele, como lo harán con un tiro de Fidio."- pensó la italiana.

El siguiente en caer en el Catennacio Counter fue Fubuki. Goenji observaba detenidamente a Fidio. Kidou le da un pase a Someoka, el cual pasa a Angelo y queda justo en frente de la portería. El pelirrosa utiliza su Dragon Slayer, pero Blassi lo detiene con su Colloseo Guard.

-Los lanzamientos largos de los lados no pasarán a Blassi.- dijo Fidio a Kidou. El estratega se marchó sin devolverle la palabra. Kidou se detuvo junto a Goenji.

-Cuando están a punto de robar el balón con Catennacio Counter, tienen que concentrar sus números.- dijo el de gogles.- Dejando los otros lados indefensos. Si conseguimos pasar a Fidio desde el frente...

-Si. Es preciso aumentar las posibilidades de anotar de forma inmediata.- dijo el pelicrema. Ambos de voltearon a ver a la cara y asintieron.

Blassi pateó el balón para darle un pase a Angelo, pero Kidou lo intercepta. Goenji comienza a avanzar, luego recibe un pase del estratega. Rápidamente lo rodearon y Fidio se puso frente a él. Goenji comenzó a diblear, pero Fidio giró sobre si mismo.

-Esos movimientos...- dijo Goenji.

-Tú nunca podrás pasarme!- gritó Fidio, para luego robarle el balón.

Raffaele recibe el balón y Kazemaru y Sakuma comienzan a correr a sus lados para hacerle presión. El peliceleste, el peliblanco y Tsunami acorralaron al delantero en una esquina de la cancha. Parecía que el balón pasaría a poder de Inazuma Japan, pero en eso Fidio comienza a correr a gran velocidad hacia la portería. Raffaele levanta el balón y da una patada para darle un pase a Fidio, sorprendiendo a los otros tres jugadores. Aldena recibe el balón y sigue avanzando. El castaño da a mostrar su técnica Hissatsu, Odin Sword y la Ijigen the Hand no fue competencia para ella. El marcador quedó 2-1 a favor de Orpheus.

-Sugoi.- dijo Endou mirando el balón que estaba en la portería.- Su poder es sorprendente.- dijo poniéndose de pie. Se volteó hacia Fidio.- Que es una técnica Hissatsu?

-Quise mostrarla solo para esta ocasión.- dijo Aldena con una sonrisa.

-Voy a pararla la próxima vez.- dijo Endou con una sonrisa.

En la banca todos estaban sorprendidos, menos Kenji y Yuri.

-Era de esperarse.- dijo Yuri para sí misma.

Kidou se acercó a Goenji en la cancha.

-Como podemos romper el Catennacio Counter?- preguntó el estratega frustrado.

-Kidou.- dijo Goenji para llamarle la atención.- Los movimientos de Fidio...- se volteó a verlo.- Son como los tuyos.- Kidou lo miró sorprendido.- Lo he comprobado con Yuri y Erizawa, esos no son sus movimientos habituales. Yuri está de acuerdo conmigo.

El partido continuó y Kidou no dejaba de darse vueltas en la cabeza lo que Goenji le había dicho. Como era posible que no se haya dado cuenta de que los movimientos de Fidio eran como los suyos? El estratega intentó quitarle el balón a Aldena, pero este lo esquivaba. El esférico terminó por salir de la cancha. En la banca Yuri se paró frente a Fudou.

-Fudou-kun...- dijo la chica.

-Ya lo sé.- dijo con una de sus sonrisas mientras se ponía de pie.

Fudou remplazaría a Someoka como mediocampista. Al entrar a la cancha se volteó a mirar a Endou y luego se acerco a Kidou y a los demás.

-Tengo un mensaje del entrenador y de Matsura.- dijo el castaño.- Quieren que Kidou ponga pulgada.

-Tú viste lo que pasó.- dijo Kidou sorprendido al igual que el resto.- Fidio puede predecir todo lo que hago.

-Entonces tú deberías ser capaz de predecir lo que él hace también.- dijo Fudou.

-Nani?

-Creo que ya lo has notado. Que su juego es como el tuyo.- dijo serio.

Ambos estrategas comenzaron a avanzar hacia la portería contraria, Fudou llevaba el balón.

-Pásalo, Kidou!- gritó Fudou antes de darle un pase al susodicho.

En un inicio Fidio se sorprendió de que Kidou llevara el balón solo, pero luego lo rodearon. Ambos comenzaron a driblear a la misma velocidad, sorprendiendo al italiano. Aldenal terminó por robarle el balón, pero Kidou lo recuperó y destruyó el Cantennacio Counter. Toramaru y Goenji avanzaron hacia la delantera para luego recibir un pase y realizar su Tiger Storm. El Colosseo Guard de Blassi no fue capaz de detener el tiro, lgrando así Inazuma Japan empatar con Orpheus. Todos los jugadores de Japón se reunieron en un circulo para celebrar.

-Sugoi, Kidou-kun!- gritó Yuri eufórica. Luego miró a Goenji.- "Así se hace, Shuuya-kun."- pensó con un leve sonrojo.

El silbato del final del primer tiempo sonó. Todos corrieron a sus respectivas bancas. Fidio y Endou intercambiaron miradas. Todos en la banca se encontraban muy animados y seguros de poder ganar el partido.

-No estaría muy seguro de ello.- dijo Kidou junto al entrenador Kudou y Yuri.- Que las tácticas Hissatsu tengan un alto nivel de dificultad y fueron capaces de completarla al mismo tiempo que jugaban el partido. No se sabe que habilidades aun tienen ocultas.

-Yo estoy seguro de que Yuri-san sabe.- dijo Kogure.

-Kogure!- gritó Haruna enfadada y el pequeño se escondió tras Kabeyama asustado. Yuri agachó la cabeza triste.

-No me veo en condiciones para decirles sus habilidades, ya que su juego es muy distinto al que yo recuerdo de hace solo unos meses.- dijo la italiana.- Con Kabeyama como su entrenador y mi onii-chan como su técnico, quien sabe que estrategias pueden crear.- se sorprendió al sentir que alguien posaba su mano sobre su hombro, era Endou.

-Descuida, encontraremos la forma de ganar.- dijo y le ofreció una de sus típicas sonrisas.

En eso escuchan como el público comienza a gritar histérico, ambos equipos voltean hacia las escaleras que conducen hacia la cancha curiosos. Un chico de piel morena se acercaba hacia la banca de Orpheus.

-Capitán!- gritó Fidio.

-Capitán!- exclamó Yuri sorprendida. Todos se voltearon a verla sorprendida, ni a Endou le decía capitán.

-Capitán?- preguntó Endou mientras miraba a Hiroto.

-Nakata.- dijo Kabeyama cuando este se paró frente a él.- Hide Nakata, no es así?

-Al fin tengo el placer de conocerlo, Mr. K.- dijo el susodicho.

-A pesar de ser el capitán a pasado mucho tiempo lejos de su equipo.- dijo Kabeyama.

-Lo hice por el equipo.- dijo el moreno mirando con una sonrisa a Orpheus.- Pero los resultados son muchos más grandes de lo que yo había pensado que serían.- se volteó a ver a Kageyama.- Gracias a usted.- el entrenador sonrió. A lo lejos se podía ver a una pequeña de cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

-Rushe! Qué hace aquí?- pregunto Kageyama.- Nakata, cuál es el significado de esto? Cómo pudiste traer a Rushe!

-Le pido perdón, Mr. K, pero este era el deseo de Rushe.- respondió.- Cuando volvió su vista, lo primero que quería ver era fútbol.

-Pero por qué aquí de todos los lugares?- preguntó algo molesto.

-Porque este es el último.- dijo algo triste. Kageyama se sorprendió.

-Nani?

-Hoy es el último día en que alguien podrá ver sus partidos. Me equivoco?- preguntó. Kageyama estaba que no lo creía.

-El último?- preguntó Kidou.

-Mientras yo estaba viendo la primera mitad, lo entendí. No era la persona que alguna vez fue. A partir de hoy, tiene la intención de confesar todo lo que ha hecho e ir preso. No va a correr desde ya. O de los males que ha hecho. Es lo que una vez utilizados los métodos sucios que salieron a vengar su odio hacia el fútbol. Robó las posibilidades de muchos jugadores que cayeron en sus trampas y Rushe se lesionó cuando se involucró accidentalmente en uno de sus esquemas... A pesar de que ella no tenía nada que ver con el fútbol. En vista de que debió molestarlo en alguna parte de su corazón, es por eso que visita a menudo a Rushe en el hospital. Entonces aprendió de la enfermedad de sus ojos y que se necesitaría una gran suma de dinero para que ella recibiera la operación. A pesar de que la herida de Rushe sanara, usted seguía enviando sus cartas. Junto con el pago de las facturas del hospital. Por qué haría tal cosa?

-Es solo un capricho.- respondió Kageyama dándole la espalda.

-Eso es realmente así? Por hacer algo por Rushe, su corazón no se siente un poco salvado de la oscuridad que lo consume? Su corazón trataba de liberarse del mundo de las tinieblas.

-Has estado viajando por el mundo todo este tiempo solo para investigar eso?

-No. Me enteré por accidente durante mis viajes. No soy tan bonita persona.

-Señor?- dijo la niña avanzando hacia la banca de Italia. Kageyama se volteó a verla sorprendido.

-Rushe.

-Esa voz...- sonríe ampliamente.- Sabía que era usted!

-Puedes ver ahora?

-Si! Es todo gracias a usted que mis ojos se sanaran!- Kidou y Yuri se sorprendieron ante esto.

-Ya veo, es una buena noticia.

-Señor, muchas gracias.- dijo Rushe dando un paso, pero Kageyama la detuvo.

-Rushe, no soy alguien que merezca tu gratitud.

-Eso no es cierto! Dejó que me llevaran a cirugía y me animó con sus letras! Señor, arigatou. Voy a aprender más sobre el fútbol, así pueda tener mucho de que conversar con usted!- le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

-Tengo un juego que jugar, hablamos más tarde.

-Si! Hasta luego entonces!

Hiroshi miró toda esta escena sentado en la banca sin mover ni un solo músculo. Luego miró a su hermana y se puso de pie para luego caminar hacia ella. Varios de Inazuma Japan se sorprendieron con su presencia. El rubio miró alrededor y le dio una nota a su hermana para luego dar media vuelta y marcharse. Yuri desdobló el papel y leyó:

_No pude hacer nada para convencerla, lo siento, Yu. Nuca podré disculparme lo suficiente para que me perdones, pero tendrás que marcharte a Italia... mañana._

Lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por las mejillas de Yuri. Su hermano no podía hablar con ella en privado porque los estaban observando y el medio tiempo estaba a punto de terminar. Todos los muchachos la observaron sin comprender. La chica se secó las lagrimas con la manga de su sudadera y se volteó a ver a los demás con una sonrisa falsa.

-No se preocupen.- dijo. Pero varios no quedaron muy satisfechos e inseguros de que estuviera diciendo la verdad. Suspiró.- Vamos, chicos, quiero guardar este gran partido en mi memoria para nunca olvidarlo.

-Diles la verdad, Yuri!- gritó Goenji. Todos se sorprendieron, el chico nunca gritaba. Yuri se quedó pasmada y luego agachó la cabeza.

-No puedo.- dijo con pesar.

-Yuri se marcha a Italia.- dijo Kenji son rodeos. Todos se voltearon a verlo y luego a la italiana sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

-Es eso verdad?- preguntó Endou.

-Si...- murmuró Yuri sin poder evitar dejar escapar unas cuantas lagrimas. Los miró de frente.- Este es mi último partido como su técnica, Inazuma Japan.

* * *

**Finito!**

**Triste, no? Por favor, no me maten a tomatazos! Es que tengo que ponerle drama al fic!**

**Por favor, espero que les guste y no olviden dejar reviews.**

**CIAO!**


	73. Kageyama Reiji! Adiós, Yuri

**HOOOLA!**

**Jejeje me he dado cuanta de que a nadie le ha gustado la idea de que Yuri se marche y que algunos ya han tachado a Fidio de antagonista en el fic XD pero no se crean, Fidio no se aprovecharía así de la situación.**

**Solo espero que no me maten muy pronto con este cap. :3**

**Aquí les dejo el capitulo numero 73!**

Declaimer: **INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE, A EXCEPCION DE YURI, HIROSHI, KENJI, KAEDE, AYAKA Y OTROS PERSONAJES QUE IRE MENCIONANDO A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO LAS TECNICAS ESPECIALES DE LOS YA MENCIONADOS PERSONAJES.**

* * *

El último partido! Kageyama Reiji! Adiós, Yuri

-_"Una carta? El muy idiota ni siquiera se había dignado a ir a despedirse y solo le pide a Endou que le entregue una maldita carta?"- _pensaba Yuri con rabia mientras veía con odio el sobre blanco que tenía entre sus manos. Frente a ella estaba Endou y tras él estaba el resto de Inazuma Japan, bueno, al menos la mayoría de ellos.

_**30 horas antes...**_

En el puerto de la isla del estadio, se podía ver como Natsumi y el detective Onigawara desembarcaban para dirigirse al estadio.

**_En el estadio..._**

El segundo tiempo estaba a punto de comenzar y ambos equipos salían de los vestidores. Se anunció un cambio de jugadores, Gianluca se quedaría en la banca mientras que Hide Nakata saldría a la cancha como centrocampista y capitán del equipo. El publico gritó eufórico al ver al italiano.

-Fidio!- gritó Endou para llamarle la atención al chico.- Así que tu no eras el capitán?

-No. Él es el capitán.- dijo el ojiazul.- El jugador genio de Italia, Hide Nakata.- el susodicho se acercó a ellos.

-He esperado este día en que podré jugar contra ti, Endou-kun.- dijo Nakata.

-Si, estoy contento de que hayamos tenido la oportunidad de jugar.- dijo el portero de Inazuma Japan. Ambos italianos se marcharon.- Conque Hide Nakata, eh? No puedo esperar para ver el tipo de obras va a hacer.- dijo con una sonrisa, pero esta desapareció al recordar lo sucedido hace un rato.

_Flashback_

_-Este es mi ultimo partido como su técnica, Inazuma Japan.- dijo Yuri con mirada seria. Todos se quedaron paralizados, era cierto? Yuri se marchaba?_

_-Pero... Después de tanto tiempo... Ahora te marchas?- preguntó Endou._

_-Por favor, no me lo hagas más difícil de lo que es.- dijo Yuri desviando la mirada, incapaz de sostenersela.- Por favor, no dejen que esto los desanime, quiero que ganen este partido tanto como ustedes y poder recordar este gran partido para siempre.- dijo con una sonrisa._

_Fin Flashback_

_-"Entonces será un partido inolvidable"-_ pensó Endou para luego dirigirse hacia la portería.

Fidio corría junto a Nakata.

-Bienvenido de nueva, capitán.- dijo Fidio.

-Has crecido, Fidio.- dijo Nakata, pero Aldena no comprendió.- Ahora vamos a derrotar a Inazuma Japan.

La patada inicial la dio Raffaele, dándosela a Fidio y este a Nakata. Orpheus comenzó a conectar pases perfectamente, dificultándole las cosas a Inazuma Japan. Su juego en equipo había mejorado con su capitán en la cancha, Kidou pudo notarlo. Fidio hacia fintas, dio un pase a Nakata y este se lo regreso, cuando el castaño tuvo contacto con el balón utilizo su técnica Hissatsu, Odin Sword.

Endo utilizé su Ijigen the Hand pero no logró pararlo, pero para suerte de ellos, Kidou regresó la portería y logró parar el tiro, pateándolo y provocando que pegara en la parte superior de la portería. Cuando rebotó en el suelo, Endou lo agarró.

-Gracias, Kidou.- dijo Endou poniéndose de pie.

-No podemos darnos el lujo de perder.- dijo también poniéndose de pie.

Los chicos avanzaban a la portería de Italia, Kidou cayó en la técnica Catennacio Counter, pero logró pasar a Fidio, lo malo fue que al terminar en la salida, lo esperaba Nakata, quien le roba el balón.

Nakata le dio un pase a Fidio, quien se encontraba enfrente de la portería, pero Tobitaka y Kabeyama esperaban que lanzara. Para su sorpresa hace un pase hacia atrás para Nakata.

-Nakata!- exclamó Endou.

-Endou!- gritó Yuri al adivinar lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Nakata utilizó su técnica Hissatsu Brave Shot, la cual logró anotar el tercer gol de Italia superando la Ijigen the Hand de Endou. Dejando así el marcador 3-2 favor Italia.

El partido se reanudó y Kidou recibe el balón. El estratega intentó sucesivamente intentar superar el Catennacio Counter, pero simplemente no lo podía lograr.

En las gradas, Natsumi y el detective Onikawara observaban el partido.

Orpheus no dejaba de lanzar a la portería, si esto seguía así, Inazuma Japan perdería. Fudou le da un pase a Sakuma, pero Fidio lo intercepta. Kidou pensaba como podría superar el Catennacio Counter, después se da cuanta de que la respuesta siempre estuvo en él.

Nakata realiza su Brave Shoot. Endou sorprende a todos deteniendo el tiro evolucionando su técnica, Ijigen the Hand Kai.

-Sugoi! Ha evolucionado frente a nuestros ojos!- exclamó Tachimukai desde la banca. El mismo Nakata estaba sorprendido.

El balón rebotó contra la parte superior de la portería, pero Tsunami se encargo de patearlo y alejarlo, dándole un pase a Kabeyama. Inazuma Japan comienza a realizar pases. Cuando Goenji recibe el balón, Kidou comienza a avanzar y Fidio lo sigue de cerca. Goenji le da un pase y Orpheus no tarda en rodear al estratega. Kidou logra superar a Fidio de nuevo y cuando Nakata estaba a punto de quitarle el balón, este se sorprende al ver que Fudou y Sakuma aparecen de por atrás de Kidou y entre los tres realizan una serie de pases, logrando pasar el Catennacio Counter. Los tres realizan el Kotei Penguin Sango, logrando anotar un gol y empatando el marcador a tres.

-Lo hicieron!- gritó Yuri mientras Haruna y Aki se le lanzaban encima. Todos en la banca celebraban.

Los últimos minutos del partido y nadie cedía el balón. En el último minuto, Kidou y Fidio fueron por el balón, pero por la fuerza que tenían, el balón salió volando hacia arriba, y ahí termino el partido. Con el balón en el aire.

Terminaron en empate. Endou se dejó caer de espaldas por el cansancio. Todos lo imitaron, todos respiraban entrecortadamente y sudaban mucho, incluso a Fidio le costaba respirar.

-No hemos podido ganar.- dijo Kabeyama en el piso.

-A pesar de que hemos estado sosteniendo los sentimientos de todos los que tuvieron que abandonar el equipo...- dijo Fubuki frustrado.

-Esto es tan molesto!- gritó Toramaru.

Goenji se dejó caer de rodillas y golpeó el piso con el puño. Estaba molesto y frustrado, no había podido hacer que el equipo ganara. Miró a Yuri, la cual lo miraba preocupada. El desvió la mirada avergonzado, no habían podido ganar el ultimo partido de Yuri.

En la banca también estaban desanimados por el empate, en eso, Megane se pone de pie.

-Escuchen todos. No sabemos con seguridad si perderemos las preliminares todavía.- dijo.

-Estás diciendo que debemos esperar que los otros equipos pierdan?- exclamó Someoka molesto, asustando al de anteojos.

-Siéntanse orgullosos, minna!-dice Endo sentándose.

-Ustedes hicieron lo que pudieron con lo que tenían!- gritó Yuri, sorprendiéndolos. Los ánimos en el el equipo volvieron y todos se pusieron de pie.

Ambos equipos se pusieron uno frente al otro al terminar.

Después todos estaban reunidos en la banca. Haruna veía en su computador la tabla de resultados junto a Megane.

-Solo queda esperar?- preguntó Aki.

-Solo queda esperar a unos días el partido de Estados Unidos-dijo Megane. Todos en el equipo se molestaron ante ello.

-No hemos podido ganar un partido. Es la realidad por ahora.-dijo Kudou con Yuri a su lado.- Pero no es nada de qué avergonzarse, se podría llamar a su obra más ideal- todos se sorprendieron.- Todo lo que queda es esperara los resultados- terminó.

-Hai!

En cambio Orpheus celebraba, ya que había logrado pasar a la final. Hiroshi los miraba con una sonrisa, en cierto modo, le recordaban a cuando era el capitán de ese mismo equipo, años atrás. En eso Kageyama se acerca a Fidio y le pregunta de por qué él creía necesario que Kageyama Touko jugara en el Catennacio Counter. Fidio sonrió.

-Es todo gracias al video que me envió el capitán. Las obras de Kageyama Tougo fueron grabadas.- respondió.- Yo quería saber más sobre usted. Usted odiaba al fútbol, pero no sabía mucho sobre él. Después de ver las jugadas de Kageyama Tougo, sabía que todo debía estar conectado a ella. Es por eso que busqué en su pasado. Así me enteré de la oscuridad en la que estaba enterrado su corazón. Es por eso que estaba tan concentrado e las jugadas de Kageyama Tougo. Y así sabía que el equipo podía ganar y , sobre todo, sabía como el Catennacio Counter tenía que ser completado.

-Por qué? Por qué ir tan lejos?

-Porque yo soy como usted.- esto sorprendió a Kageyama.- Mi padre también sufrió las limitaciones de su talento como jugador de fútbol. Pero no importa que estilo de vida llevó, yo amaba a mi padre y a sus obras. Es por eso que nunca me di por vencido en el fútbol. Incluso si usted lo odia, usted debería mantener el fútbol por la misma razón que yo. Porque amaba a su padre, al jugador Kageyama Tougo!

-Yo quería a mi padre?

-Si usted viera a Kageyama Tougo jugar de nuevo, es posible que recuerde todos los sentimientos. Es lo que yo tenía en mente.

-Ya veo. Y pensar que alguien como usted se daría cuenta... porque yo era como usted, eh?- sonrió.

Al rato llegó la policía.

-usted sabía?- exclamó Kidou.

-Esto lo hace mi primer y ultimo partido.- dijo Kageyama.- Fue muy divertido.

Kidou se quita los gogles, dejando ver por primera vez sus ojos. Él y Kageyama recordaron cuando él se lo había dado.

-Supongo que ya no es necesario.- dijo el ex comandante.

-No. Yo estaré con ellos a partir de ahora.- dijo Kidou volviendose a ponerselos.- Son mi marca después de todo.

-Ya veo.

En eso llega la policía y se lleva a Kageyama, este antes de irse, le agradece a Kidou y a Fidio. Y luego mira a Hiroshi.

-Creo que eres el entrenador de Orpheus a partir de ahora.- dijo con una sonrisa. Hiroshi se sorprende.- Suerte y... Se que no lo compensa, pero... Lamento lo que le he hecho a su familia.- dijo para luego marcharse.

**_Al día siguiente..._**

-Un regalo?-pregunto Rushe feliz. Estaban en la playa de la zona de Japón. Era una caja musical.

-Fue planeado para el éxito de la cirugía-dijo Nakata. Endou, Kidou y Yuri lo miraron, luego recordaron lo sucedido.

_Flashback_

_-Mr. K, el entrenador del equipo de Italia, Orpheus, ha fallecido tras un accidente mortal.- todos los de Inazuma Japan observaban atónitos la televisión.- Mr. K, también conocido como Kageyama Reiji, fue entrenador del club de fútbol de la academia Teikoku..._

_Fin Flashback_

Kidou apretó con rabia los lentes de Kageyama, los cuales tenía en su mano.

-Debería escribirle una carta de agradecimiento al señor. Espero poder ver nuevamente al señor, miren una carta-dijo la pequeña. Después de leerla, Rushe y el amigo de Nakata jugaban fútbol, mientras que los otros cuatro observaban más apartados. Endou se abrazó a sus rodillas y Yuri y Nakata se dejaron caer de espaldas sobre el césped. Yuri miró al cielo.

-"_Espero que descanses en paz donde quiera que estés ahora... Kageyama Reiji."_- pensó Yuri.

**_En la tarde..._**

Goenji caminaba por las calles de la isla sin prestarle mucha atención a donde se dirigía. Solo quería estar un rato a solas para poder pensar. Al doblar la esquina se encuentra a cierta persona.

-Que quieres, Erizawa?- preguntó con fastidio.

-Todo el equipo va a ir a despedirse de Yuri al aeropuerto dentro de media hora, espero que no seas tan idiota y vayas también.- dijo serio el moreno.

-Que? Ahora andas de consejero?- dijo burlón.

-Hablo en serio, en serio crees que no me doy cuenta de que la verdad es que buscan una excusa para no ir a despedirte de Yuri?- dijo Kenji algo molesto.- Sería el idiota más grande del mundo si haces eso. Ya que el ultimo recuerdo que Yuri tendría de ti sería de como fuiste un cobarte que no se presentó para despedirse.- No hubo respuesta.- Al menos lo intenté.- dijo suspirando. Comenzó a caminar para alejarse del delantero.

-"Quizás sea un cobarde, pero es que no quiero separarme de ella."- pensó el pelicrema.

**_En el aeropuerto..._**

Yuri estaba en la sala de embarque junto con su hermano, la chica no había estado desde la tarde en la zona de Japón, se había quedado con su hermano todo el tiempo, no quería ver a la cara a sus amigos, pero algo le decía que los vería de todos modos. A lo lejos se podía divisar a un gran numero de personas dirigirse hacia los hermanos Matsura.

-Son un fastidio.- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa.

Era Inazuma Japan. Todo el equipo se dirigía hacia ellos, al frente iba Endou, el cual a divisar a la rubia comenzó a correr con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Sorpresa.- dijo el portero al llegar junto a ella.

-Le he dicho ya que a veces son un fastidio?- dijo la rubia alzando una ceja.

-Si... creo que ya lo has mencionado.- dijo Endou sin dejar de sonreír.- Tenemos algo para ti.

-Para mi?- preguntó la chica. El capitán señaló hacia donde estaban los demás. Toramaru y Kazemaru desdoblaron una tela azul para luego extenderla y mostrársela a la chica.

-Que te parece?-preguntó Endou. Yuri estaba boquiabierta. Era la bandera de Inazuma Japan, con puras dedicatorias de todos ellos escritos en ella. Yuri no pudo evitar dejar escapar una lágrima. Y tras Inazuma Japan aparecieron Fidio, Kenji y Nakata.

-Minna.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.- Si no les molesta...- suspira.- Me gustaría despedirme de ustedes uno por uno.- Esto sorprendió a todos los muchachos y a las chicas, pero accedieron y todos se pusieron en una fila. El primero de ella de izquierda a derecha era Kabeyama.- Kabeyama-kun...- comenzó a decir la italiana, pero no pudo terminar porque el grandote la abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a llorar a mares.- Kabeyama-kun, no llores.- le dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Yuri-san, no puede marcharse! Que haremos si usted ya no está en el equipo?- dijo sin dejar de llorar.

-Se que lo podrán hacer muy bien sin mi.- dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.- Además, eres fuerte, sé que podrás hacerlo. Promete que protegerás la portería sin importar como.

-L-lo p-prometo.- dijo entre sollozos en grandote.

-Buen chico. Ahora, podrías bajarme?- preguntó con una gota en la cabeza. El chico le hizo caso y Yuri avanzó hacia el siguiente en la fila.- Kogure-kun.- El pequeño la miraba con una sonrisa sincera.- Trata de no darle tantos dolores de cabeza a los demás, bueno? Sobre todo a Haruna.

-Lo intentaré.- dijo con una sonrisa el peliazul, luego extendió su mano y Yuri la estrechó, pero luego su rostro se puso azul y miró su mano, había un rana.

-Enano del demonio!- gritó la italiana mientras comenzaba a perseguirlo, el resto miró la escena con una gota en la cabeza. Cuando Yuri atrapó a Kogure, lo levantó del suelo sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Es un regalo para ti.- dijo el pequeño para luego reír. Yuri miró la rana falsa que tenía en su mano y sonrió para luego guardarla en su bolso.

-Bueno, gracias, creo.- dijo algo extrañada por el gesto del peliazul. El siguiente en la fila era, Tachimukai.

-Yuri-san.- dijo el portero tratando de no derramar lágrimas.

-Tachimukai-kun, promete que no volverás a meterte en la cabeza eso de que eres una copia de Endou, bueno?- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.- Aunque podrías mejorar tu técnica.

-Lo haré Yuri-san.- dijo y ambos estrecharon sus manos. Yuri siguió y el siguiente era Toramaru, al cual lágrimas le asomaban por sus ojos. La chica le sonrió y el pequeño no pudo aguantar más y se lanzó a sus brazos. La chica se sorprendió en un inicio, pero luego le devolvió el abrazo.

-Prometeme que serás un gran delantero.

-Hai.- dijo entre sollozos. Ambos siguieron abrazados otro rato y luego la chica continuó. Seguía Tobitaka.

-Pensar que antes entrenabas en un callejón con Hibiki-san.- dijo la chica.- Nunca hemos hablado mucho, pero espero que no me defraudes con lo que sigue del torneo.

-Descuida, no lo haré.- dijo el pelimorado.

-Suficiente para mi.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa. El siguiente era Sakuma.

-Siempre quise jugar contra ti de nuevo, la última vez no lo disfruté.- dijo el peliblanco recordando el partido contra Shin Teikoku.

-Quizás algún día eso suceda, pero te lo advierto, te haría polvo.- dijo la chica arrogante.

-Tendríamos que verlo en la cancha.- dijo Sakuma con una sonrisa. Ambos estrecharon sus manos. Seguía Tsunami.

-Te he dicho que creo que estás loco?- dijo la rubia con una media sonrisa.- Pero me gusta tal cual eres.

-Bueno saberlo.- dijo el surfista.- Ya veremos si las olas del mar están a nuestro favor y nos volvemos a ver.- dijo el surfista.

-Eso espero.- dijo la chica y luego lo abrazó del cuello, sorprediendolo.- Cuida de Tachimukai.- le susurró.

-Lo haré.- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo. Ambos se separaron y Yuri continuó, seguía Hijikata.

-Siento que ti sabes más de mi de lo que yo sé de ti.- dijo la rubia divertida.

-Bueno, Goenji solía hablarme de ustedes en Okinawa.- dijo.- Y descuida, yo me encargaré de que Erizawa no se meta en problemas.- dijo como si le leyera la mente.

-Hey!- exclamo el moreno algo molesto.

-Arigatou.- dijo Yuri para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y continuar con la fila, seguía Fudou.- La verdad es que nunca me has caído muy bien.- dijo la chica sin rodeos.- Pero he aprendido a soportarte.

-Digo lo mismo.- dijo con una sonrisa y los brazos cruzados.

-Trata de no hacer rabiar tanto a Kidou-kun.- le pidió la chica.

-No puedo prometerte nada.- dijo con una de sus sonrisas. Yuri suspira.

-Al menos lo intenté.- le estrechó la mano para luego continuar. Se paró frente a Someoka.- Echaré de menos fastidiarte.- dijo la rubia.

-Extrañare pelear contigo.- dijo el pelirrosa.

-Pelear? Nunca podías porque no te dejaba nada que decir.- dijo la chica divertido.

-Nani?- dijo molesto. Yuri rió al lograr lo que quería.

-Gomen, pero tenía que hacerlo antes de irme.- el pelirrosa se calmó un poco, para luego sonreí y estrecharle la mano a la chica. El siguiente era Kazemaru.- Trata de que Endou no se mate con su neumático o en algún partido.- dijo la chica. El peliceleste sonrió divertido.

-Lo prometo.- dijo. Yuri se acercó a él y lo abrazó, sorprendiéndolo y sonrojándolo. Yuri le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de continuar. Seguía Hiroto.

-Me había gustado que nos conociéramos más.- lamentó la chica. El chico posó su mano sobre su hombro.

-Nos volveremos a ver y ahí podremos hacerlo.- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo. Y trata de esconder mejor tus postales, sobre todo las de Hikari.- dijo y sacó una postal de si bolsillo. El chico se sonrojó y le arrebató la postal lo más rápido que pudo. La chica rió divertida y continuó, seguía Megane.

-Ahora sin ti yo seré el técnico del equipo.- dijo con una sonrisa superior.

-Sabes que yo no solo me encargo de dar ordenes en los partidos, verdad? Tengo que recolectar información de cada equipo del FFI y de la buena.- agregó recordando el video inútil que el de anteojos consiguió de Big Waves.- Tengo que completar todos lo papeles que Kudou-san me deja y encargarme de los entrenamientos especiales, además de saberme de memoria las habilidades y resistencia física de cada uno de los jugadores de Inazuma Japan...

-Pensándolo mejor... creo que seguiré en mi puesto.- agregó sudando nervioso.

-Yo creo.- dijo la chica para continuar. Estaban Aki, Haruna y Fuyukka. Las dos primeras estaban que partían en llanto y se lanzaron sobre la italiana.- No lloren.- Luego miró a la pelilila.- Aún hay espacio para una más.

-Bueno, si insistes.- dijo Kenji acercándose a las chicas, pero antes de que pudiera abrazarlas, Yuri le dio un patada en la canilla.

-Hablaba de Fuyukka.- dijo molesta.

-No había necesidad de ponerse violenta.- dijo sujetándose la pierna. Fuyukka se acercó tímidamente y se unió al abrazo de las chicas. Todas se separaron después de un rato y Yuri se paró frente a Nakata.

-Capitán...- murmuró la chica.

-Se que nos volveremos a ver, Yuri. Y no precisamente en Italia.- dijo el moreno. Yuri se sorprendió.- Sé que no te quedarás quieta allá donde tus abuelos y harás todo lo posible por volver.

-Vaya que me conoces bien.- dijo la chica.

-Dale mis saludos a Diego.- dijo el chico.

-Lo haré.- dijo para luego abrazarlo. Seguía Kenji, ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo.- Trata de que no te echen a patadas del hostal.

-Eh? Pero si solo hago unas cuantas bromas con Kogure.- dijo el moreno divertido.

-Espera? Tu fuiste el que cavó el foso en el que me caí esta mañana?- preguntó Someoka molesto.

-Puede ser...- dijo Kenji nervioso y evasivo. Yuri abrazó a su amigo.- Debería ir contigo.

-No. Debes quedarte aquí y decirme todo lo que suceda.- dijo la chica. Ambos se separaron.- Adiós, Houdini.

-Adiós, angelito.- dijo el chico con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la frente. Yuri rió y avanzó, seguía Fidio. Ambos se miraron, pero nadie decía nada.

-No puedes irte.- dijo el chico.

-Pero si me verás cuando vuelvas.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si no eres feliz allá, no tiene gracia.- dijo triste.

-Por favor, sonríe, no quiero ver a nadie triste cuando me marche.- dijo la chica. Ambos se abrazaron estrechamente y Fidio le dio un beso en la mejilla. La chica se separó y continuó.

-Kidou-kun.- dijo la chica.

-Yuri, no será lo mismo sin ti ayudandome con las estrategias.

-Puedes hacerlo perfectamente sin mi, siempre lo has hecho.- suspira.- Pensar que iniciamos con el pie izquierdo.- dijo divertido. Kidou sonrió. Era cierto, a Yuri no le agradaba Kidou cuando este estaba en Teikoku. Ambos se abrazaron y Yuri continuó.

-Fubuki-kun...

-Yuri-chan... Nos volvimos a encontrar y ahora tú eres la que se marcha.- dijo triste.

-No será por mucho tiempo, yo misma me encargaré de que no sea así.- lo abrazó con fuerza, dejando escapar una lagrima. Seguía Endou.

-No vino, verdad?- preguntó la chica.

-No lo encontramos, salió temprano y no volvió al hostal.- dijo el portero avergonzado.- Gomen, Yuri.

-No fue tu culpa, él es el que no da la cara.- dijo, pero se sorprendió cuando el castaño le extendía una carta.- Que es esto?

-Me pidió que te la entregara en caso de que no se presentara.- respondió. Yuri tomó la carta.

-_"Una carta? El muy idiota ni siquiera se había dignado a ir a despedirse y solo le pide a Endou que le entregue una maldita carta?"- _pensaba Yuri con rabia mientras veía con odio el sobre blanco que tenía entre sus manos. Frente a ella estaba Endou y tras él estaba el resto de Inazuma Japan, bueno, al menos la mayoría de ellos.- Goenji-baka.- maldijo la chica en voz baja. Luego miró al portero.- Echaré de menos tus locuras.- dijo para luego abrazarlo.

Los muchachos le entregaron la bandera de Inazuma Japan. Yuri tomó su bolso, estaban llamando a embarcar. Hiroshi la abrazó con fuerza, la habría acompañado de no ser porque ahora era el entrenador de Orpheus. La chica dio un ultimo vistazo a sus amigos y se dirigió a la puerta de embarque.

-YURI!- gritó alguien de lejos. La chica se detuvo, pero no se atrevió a voltearse. Se armó de valor y se giró lentamente. Ahí estaba, el idiota que la insultaba, el idiota que cuantas veces la había hecho llorar y el idiota del cual estaba enamorada. Goenji Shuuya.

El chico respiraba con dificultad, quizás cuantos kilómetros había corrido para llegar hasta aquí. En una mano tenía su chaqueta naranja.

-Leíste el sobre?- preguntó el chico. La chica se quedó incrédulo.

-Cómo que si leí el sobre?- preguntó irritada.- No te dignaste a venir a despedirte y ahora que llegas me preguntas por la estúpida carta? En que diablos pensabas? Que todo sería color de rosa? Eres un idiota y no se como me enamoré de ti, es que simplemente no...- no terminó la oración. Goenji depositó sus labios sobre los de ella. Al diablo que todos sus amigos los vieran, era ahora o nunca.

Todos miraban atónitos, algunos estaban tan sonrojados como el cabellos de Hiroto. Fidio estaba que le daba un infarto, mientras que Nakata, Kenji, Fubuki y Kidou sonrieron. Mientras Goenji besaba a Yuri, posó su chaqueta sobre los hombros de la chica, esta se separó de él.

-Devuelvemela cuando vuelvas.- dijo con una sonrisa, era lo mismo que le había dicho cuando se fue a Italia antes del FFI.

-Pero...

-Nos volveremos a ver, lo se.- dijo, iba a besarla de nuevo, pero en ese momento llamaron por ultima vez a los que embarcaban al vuelo a Italia, asi que Yuri se alejó de mala gana y fue a embarcarse. Pero antes abrió el sobre y leyó la carta, habían dos oraciones en ella. Una decía: _"Espera a que llegue"_ y la otra decía: _"Ve en el bolsillo izquierdo"._ Yuri miró atónita a Goenji y luego metió su mano en el bolsillo, de él sacó un bello brazalete color dorado. Tenía muchos dijes colgando de él. Uno tenía la forma de un balón, el otro la forma de un rayo, otro de la forma de fuego, y otra con forma de alas de ángeles. Goenji le sonrió y en ese momento las puertas se cerraron.

Volvería al FFI, son importar que.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí está el capítulo, espero que les haya gusta...*no termino la frase porque todo el equipo de Inazuma Japan me rodea con balones en sus manos***

**Fubuki: No piensas terminarlo asi, no?**

**Goenji: Me has dejado abandonado y ni siquiera pude despedirme completamente.**

**Yo: eehh... Miren! Una ballena!**

**Todos: Donde?**

***me escabullo***

**Bueno, para que no me maten a pelotazos, agrego esto.**

* * *

_**Días después...**_

Inazuma Japan entrenaba con todo su esplendor en la cancha. Lo hacía por cierta rubia que se había parchado hace poco.

-Me alegra ver que no dejaran de jugar.- dijo Kenji.

-Se lo prometieron a Yuri-san, era de esperarse.- dijo Aki. Kenji miró al cielo, el cual estaba más azul que nunca.

-Me gusta tenerla aquí.- dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Una chica que vestía un uniforme de alguna escuela, el cual consistía en una falda café claro, unas calsetas que le llegaban por arriba de las rodillas, una camisa blanca y corbata y un sueter color azul oscuro. Su cabello era rubio claro y largo, llevaba un cintillo del mismo color que el sueter. La chica se detuvo en la cerca y respiró profundo para gritar:

-INAZUMA JAPAN!- gritó a todo pulmón. Todos se voltearon a ver y no dieron crédito a lo que veían.

* * *

**Supongo que ya sabrán de quien se trata, no? Pero les dejo explicaciones para el próximo capitulo, por favor, no me maten, a mi me ha encantado el capitulo, de hecho, es de los que más me ha gustado de los que he escrito.**

**Por favor! DEJEN REVIEWS! Quiero saber que opinan.**

**Me despido, ciao!**


	74. Odisea en Roma! Debo volver a Licott

**Ohayo!**

**Con un soleado Santiago de Chile, les traigo el capítulo numero 74 de Una Nueva Historia!**

**Como siempre, les quiero agradecer a todos los que leen y los que dejan sus reviews, son simplemente maravillosos y me alegro de haber conocido personas como ustedes, porque cuando comencé a escribir este nunca creí que le gustaría a tantas personas, ni tampoco que terminaría haciendo tantos amigos ^^**

**Me alegra que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior! Jejeje muy emotiva la despedida, verdad? Era necesaria. Perdón si he echo llorar a alguien (Nuri XD) pero quería que supieran como era la relación de Yuri con TODOS los del equipo. Al inicio no sabía como hacerlo, pero cuando comencé con Toramaru me salió natural ^^ Personalmente, no es por ser arrogante, pero el capitulo anterior es de los que más me ha gustado escribir, junto con el anterior, es que simplemente adoro el gesto que hizo Kageyama por Rushe.**

**Bueno, basta de tanta cháchara y vamos con el capitulo.**

Declaimer: **INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE A EXCEPCION DE YURI, HIROSHI, KENJI, KAEDE, AYAKA Y OTROS PERSONAJES QUE IRE MENCIONANDO A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO Y LUGAR, ASI COMO LAS TECNICAS ESPECIALES DE ALGUNOS PERSONAJES YA MENCIONADOS.**

* * *

Odisea en Roma! Debo volver a Licotte

_Una chica que vestía un uniforme de alguna escuela, el cual consistía en una falda café claro, unas calsetas que le llegaban por arriba de las rodillas, una camisa blanca y corbata y un sueter color azul oscuro. Su cabello era rubio claro y largo, llevaba un cintillo del mismo color que el sueter. La chica se detuvo en la cerca y respiró profundo para gritar:_

_-INAZUMA JAPAN!- gritó a todo pulmón. Todos se voltearon a ver y no dieron crédito a lo que veían._

_**Cuatro días antes, Roma, Italia...**_

Yuri estaba durmiendo, bueno, o al menos eso estaba haciendo hasta que la luz comenzó a filtrarse por la ventana. Su mente estaba borrosa y cuando abrió los ojos por un instante no se ubicaba en donde se encontraba, hasta que se aclaró un poco su vista y pudo reconocer la habitación en la que se encontraba.

Se encontraba en una cama de dos plazas, la cual tenía la estructura de una de esas camas antiguas de la edad media, con un palo en cada esquina que se elevaba y que estaban unidos entre sí por otros palos de madera. De ellos colgaban unas cortinas de color blanco, que si Yuri lo deseaba podía correrlas. Las sábanas eran de color blanco y el cubrecama era de un tenue color celeste. Las paredes eran de un color cielo claro. La cama estaba caso en el centro de la habitación, frente a ella había un escritorio con una laptop. A su lado izquierdo estaban las puertas hacia el baño y la puerta a su walking closet, ella habría deseado un armario normal, pero su abuela insistió en ello para así ella tuviera la excusa de ir de compras. A su derecha había un enorme estante que ocupaba casi toda la pared, lleno de libros. el cual estaba partido en dos y al medio había un gran ventanal, el culpable de que entrara la luz. Por él se podía salir al balcón.

Yuri estaba en su antigua habitación de la casa de sus abuelos, estaba que no lo creía. Cerca del escritorio se encontraba su maleta y si bolso. Había llegado en la madrugada y lo primero que hizo fue ponerse pijama y dormir. Su abuela ni siquiera se había dignado a ir a recogerla y ni siquiera a recibirla. No, Carmine Di Gennaro había tenido un día muy atareado en la alta burocracia y no había tenido tiempo para nada, así que necesitaba dormir lo mayor posible, así que no podía ni ir a buscar a su propia nieta. En cambio su abuelo, Demetrio Di Gennaro, el hombre más honrado y dulce de la tierra, que a pesar de haber salido hace poco del hospital por una operación menor, había ido a buscarla y la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Siempre había querido mucho a su abuelo o nonno, como ella le decía. El había sido como un padre para ella, algo que su abuela estaba lejos de llegara a ser, ya que siempre había sido demasiado sofisticada y ocupada para preocuparse de ella o de Hiroshi o incluso de sus otros nietos, los cueles vivían en esa misma mansión a las afueras de Roma.

Yuri suspiró y se levantó de la cama. Se fue a la ducha y cuando salió se puso una playera holgada de rayas azules y grises, que le dehaba un hombro descubierto, unos shorts y unas sandalias. Era casi verano y el calor abrazador que caracterizaba a esa ciudad comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a las escaleras. Estas eran algo curvadas, ya que el hall de entrada era redondo y se podía ver el segundo piso desde él, para que te vieran desde el segundo piso era cosa de que te asomaras en la baranda. De pequeña siempre le había gustado esa casa, le parecía una mansión de cuentos de hadas, pero con el tiempo se fue dando cuenta de que esa casa estaría vacía y sin vida de no ser por que sus primos vivía en ella. Su abuela pasaba todo el día fuera y su abuelo solía encerrarse a escribir sus libros en su oficina, si, él era un gran escritor, pero no muy conocido en el extranjero. Hiroshi lo admiraba mucho por ello y más de una vez había dicho que se volvería un escritor como él.

Yuri caminó por el living-comedor hasta llegar al ventanal que llevaba a la terraza. Cuando salió pudo ver a dos cabezas pelinaranjas en la mesa desayunando. Ambas personas se giraron a verla. Ambos eran muchachos que conocía de toda su vida. Uno tenía alrededor de la misma edad que ella, era pelinaranjo como ya había dicho y ambos tenía dos cosas en común, su color de piel, ambos eran muy pálidos, y el otro era el color de sus ojos, ambos los ojos de color calipso. El otro tenía la misma cabellera, el tono de piel más bronceado, sus ojos eran color chocolate y tendría unos 17 años. Eran Diego y Leonardo Di Gennaro, sus adorados primos.

-Yuri!- gritó Diego con una sonrisa poniéndose de pie y fue a abrazarla rápidamente.- No sabes lo mucho que me alegra verte.- dijo separándose de ella.

-Digo lo mismo, primito.- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa.

Diego Di Gennaro. El menor de los tres hermanos Di Gennaro. Hijo de Giorgio, hermano mayor de Rebecca, la madre de Yuri, e Isabella Di Gennaro. El muchacho era reconocido no solo por su apellido, sino que también por ser un gran atleta, practicaba atletismo, era velocista. Yuri y Diego iban en la misma clase, a pesar de que le chico era un año mayor que ella, ya que a la chica la habían adelantado un año.

-Tiempo sin verte, Yuri.- dijo el otro hermano.

-Es bueno verte, Leo.- dijo la rubia.

Leonardo Di Gennaro. El hermano de al medio. Con sus 18 años ya casi cumplidos era todo un galán con las chicas del instituto. Suelen llamarlo "Leonardo Da Vinci", debido a sus habilidades como pintor. Eso era algo que Yuri y él tenían en común. Eso sí, Leo siempre se había llevado mejor con Hiroshi, debido a un tema de edad, ellos solo tenían un año de diferencia, la misma diferencia de edad que tenían Diego y Yuri. Ambos hermanos vivían con sus abuelos debido a que sus padres viajaban mucho.

Solo faltaba el mayor de los hermanos, Antonio. Tenía 24 años y estaba acabando su carrera de derecho. Estaba comprometido, aunque a su abuela no le agradaba mucho la idea, ya que la chica no tenía "sangre noble", pero como sus padres no se opusieron, no pudo hacer nada. Giorgio no quería que sus hijos sufrieran por lo que él pasó. Carmine había arreglado su matrimonio, pero al año se divorcio y después de un tiempo se volvió a casar, con la mujer de su vida. Gracias a él, los padres de Yuri y Hiroshi se había podido casar sin tener que preocuparse por Carmine.

-No crees que te has levantado muy temprano?- preguntó Diego.

-Debería dormir un poco más, después de todo, llegaste a las cuatro de la mañana.- dijo Leonardo. En eso Yuri se percató de que ambos llevaban uniforme puesto.

Ambos llevaban pantalones café claro, camisa blanca y corbata negra. La diferencia era que Leo llevaba un sueter color verde oscuro y Diego uno azul oscuro, ambos se había arremangado las mangas. La razón de la diferencia de colores era porque Leo iba en el bachillerato y Diego en secundaria. En su instituto diferenciaban los niveles por color del sueter. Los de primaria llevaban uno color rojo, los de secundaria uno azul y los de bachillerato uno verde.

-Van al instituto?- preguntó la chica.

-No, nos pusimos los uniformes porque quería pintar el mono un rato.- dijo Diego sarcástico. Leo lo da un codazo en las costillas.

-No fastidies.- dijo el mayor. Luego miró a su prima.- Creo que la abuela ya te a inscrito, pero será mejor que esperes a mañana, se ve que no has dormido mucho.- agregó.

Que su abuela ya la había inscrito? A esa anciana no se le pasaba ni una.

-No. Voy con ustedes, si no me equivoco aun queda tiempo. No me tardo.- dijo la chica y partió al segundo piso antes de que sus primos respondieran.

-0-0-0-0-

Ambos hermanos Di Gennaro esperaban en el hall de entrada a que su prima bajara. En eso la ven. La chica casi el mismo uniforme que ellos, solo que en vez de pantalones era una falda que llegaba sobre el muslo y llevaba una calzas largas que le llegaban sobre las rodillas del mismo color del sueter, azul. Su cabello estaba adornado con un cintillo azul.

-Que esperan? Vamos.- dijo la chica al terminar de bajar las escaleras con su mochila sobre el hombro.

Los tres salieron de la casa y atravesaron el verde patio delantero, que en tamaño no se comparaba en nada al trasero, el cual tenía su propio bosque, de hecho, Diego y Yuri solía esconderese allí cuando eran niños.

-Por que tanto interés en ir a clases?- preguntó Leonardo mientras abría la verja color blanco.

-Ni que fuera idiota, si se quedara probablemente me toparía con la vieja.- dijo Diego con las manos en los bolsillos. Luego sacó una manzana de su mochila y se la lanzó a Yuri, la cual la tomó entre sus manos.- Ten, cometela. No has desayunado.

-Grazie.- dijo la chica antes de darle un mordisco a la fruta.

-Vamos, la abuela no es tan mala... cuando quiere.- dijo Leo burlón.

-Creo que Cruella de Vil se ve toda una santa junto a ella.- agregó Yuri.

-Vamos, te quiere más que a todos los primos juntos.- dijo Diego.- Eres su única nieta.

-Wow. Me siento afortunada, no quisiera ni imaginar que me haría si fuera hombre.- dijo Yuri algo fastidiada.

-Yu...- comenzó a decir Leo, pero no terminó, ya que en un cruce de calles apareció una chica de la misma chica de la edad del mayor, de cabello largo, sedoso y de color negro azabache y sus ojos eran de un verde claro. La chica se colgó del cuello de Leo casi asfixiándolo.- Kim...- dijo el pelinaranjo casi sin aire.

-Como te he echado de menos en el fin de semana mi querido Leo.- dijo la chica.

-Solo fueron dos días.- dijo Diego fastidiado. La tal "Kim" se volteó a ver al chico y a Yuri, pero había que admitir que no era la primera ver que la rubia veía a esa chica.

-Tú que te metes...- comenzó a decir, pero luego se calló al ver a Yuri.- Yuri...- dijo sorprendida.

-Hola, Kimiko-san.- dijo Yuri algo tímida.

-Creí que estabas e Licotte con mi hermano.- dijo la chica soltando a Leo.

Si. Ella era Kimiko, mejor conocida como Kim. Y también era la hermana mayor de su mejor amigo, Erizawa Kenji.

-Cambio de planes.- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro. Kimiko se le quedó mirando un rato, pero Leonardo la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella.

-Mejor vayámosnos, que vamos a llegar tarde.- dijo el chico comenzando a correr. Los otros dos chicos lo imitaron.

-0-0-0-0-

Yuri estaba en su habitación revisando los resultados del FFI en su computadora. Al ver los puntajes totales no pudo evitar ponerse de pie y mirar incrédula.

-Inazuma Japan...- dijo para que luego apareciera una ancha sonrisa en su rostro.- PASO A LAS FINALES!- gritó comenzando a saltar de alegría.

Después de haber pasado todo un día soportando las miradas furtivas y los chismorreos del Instituto, lo único que quería era despejar un poco su mente, pero en eso tocan a la puerta, al parecer eso no sería posible. Carmine Di Gennaro se asoma por la puerta.

Para ser una señora de edad, se mantenía muy bien. Su cabello pelirrojo ya algo canoso le llegaba hasta los hombros. Y sus ojos eran de un color rojo sangre que cuando estaban enfadados parecía que te estubieran partiendo a la mitad con una espada. De estatura mediana. Llevaba un vestido color rojo con un cinturón negro en la cintura. Zapatos de tacón negros y un collar de perlas adornaba su cuello.

Yuri se le quedó mirando con desconfianza.

-No me mires así, querida.- dijo Carmine.- No a tu propia abuela.- dijo para terminar de entrar a la habitación.

-No te miraría así si no me hubieras hecho esto.- dijo Yuri con rencor.

-_Esto_? Si a _esto_ te refieres a salvar tu futuro, pues sí.- dijo su abuela algo severa.- Yuri, cariño, por favor, sientate conmigo y hablemos del tema.- dijo tomando asiento en la cama de la chica.

-No hay nada de que hablar.- dijo la rubia.

-No me hables con ese tono o si no...- dijo amenazadora.

-O que? O que, abuela? Que me vas a hacer? Ya no hay nada que me puedas quitar.- dijo la chica molesta.

-Sabes que lo hago por tu bien...

-No! Lo haces por tú propio bien... Haces lo mismo que le hiciste a mi madre o a Hiroshi! Solo para que el resto no hable mal del apellido.

-Esas son mentiras...

-Mentiras? Ahora llamas mentira a la verdad? Le prohibiste a Hiroshi estudiar literatura porque según tú no iba con su nivel, pero era porque no quería que los otros hablaran de que mi hermano se volvería un escritor fracasado. Y a mi madre...

-No metas a Rebacca en esto...- dijo más molesta.

-Nunca quisiste que se casara con mi padre! Y ahora a mi me retienes de hacer lo que realmente me gusta y no solo eso, sino que me privas de lo que he logrado formar en Japón, de mis amigos y de...

-Y de? Y de qué, Yuri?- preguntó Carmine.

-De la persona que amo.- dijo la chica decidida. Su abuela se quedó pasmada, su nieta estaba enamorada? Pero cómo?- Ahora si me disculpas, me retiro.- dijo la chica molesta saliendo de la habitación con un monumental portazo.

-0-0-0-0-

Ya había pasado casi dos días desde la discusión y Carmine y Yuri no había cruzado ni una palabra. Yuri estaba tan enfadada que no quería ni hablar con Diego, quien, junto a Leonardo, intentaban hablar con ella, pero ella se mantenía encerrada en su cuarto.

Yuri estaba acostada en su cama sin hacer nada, simplemente no tenía animo de ver a nadie. En eso escucha como alguien abre la puerta.

-Lárgate, Diego.- dijo enfadada.

-Así tratas a tu viejo abuelo?- preguntó una voz algo gastada, pero cálida.

-Nonno?- dijo Yuri levantandose de la cama y corriendo a la puerta para abrazar a su abuelo.- Cuidado, mi niña, que me puedo quebrar en cualquier momento.- dijo burlón.

El hombre tenía unos 70 años, pero tenía un aire de niño que lo hacían ver más joven. Su cabello que en la juventud era rubio, ahora estaba totalmente de color blanco. Diego y Yuri había heredado de él los ojos calipsos. El hombre tenía muchas arrugas alrededor de los ojos debido a que se ríe mucho y un poblado bigote yacía bajo su nariz. El hombre se separó un poco de su nieta y tomó su rostro entre sus dos manos.

- Por que no hablamos un poco?- Yuri asintió y ambos se fueron a sentar a la cama.

Yuri pasó casi una hora hablando de Raimon y de Inazuma Japan, de sus amigos, pero se mostraba algo evasiva con el tema de Fidio y Goenji. El anciano Demtrio solo la escuchaba atentamente.

-Tu abuela ha hecho un gran mal al separarte de tus amigos.- dijo. Yuri lo miró sorprendida. Era la primera persona que se lo decía, aunque fuera lo obvio.- Se nota que has madurado en el tiempo que has estado allá y definitivamente has sacado más carácter. Veo que estás más fuerte y me refiero a lo espiritual. Y también...

-También qué, nonno?- preguntó Yuri curiosa.

-También veo cierto brillo en tus ojos que antes no había, será amor de casualidad, mi niña?- preguntó con una sonrisa. Yuri no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desvió la mirada avergonzada.- El amor no es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte, es la experiencia más hermosa de la vida, si me pides mi opinión. Y bien? Quién es el afortunado que le ha robado el corazón a mi nieta?- preguntó con una sonrisa. Yuri no respondió.- Vamos, no hay nada que a este viejo fósil no le puedas contar.

-S-su nombre es Goenji Shuuya.- dijo tímidamente la chica.

-Conque Shuuya, eh? Hiroshi tenía razón en que era él el indicado para ti.- dijo con una mano en la barbilla. Yuri lo miró sorprendido, Hiroshi había dicho que Goenji era el indicado para ella?- Bueno, la cosa es que ese joven tiene mucha suerte. Y él a correspondido a tus sentimientos?

-Pues sí.- dijo sonrojada al recordar el beso en el aeropuerto frente a todos su amigos y miró discretamente su mano derecha, donde colgaba el brazalete que el pelicrema le había regalado.

-Es un lindo regalo.- dijo Demetrio mirando el brazalete. Qué a ese viejo no se le escapaba ni una?- Y dime, tú ya le has dado el brazalete de amor?

-Pues sí... pero dudo que sepa de que se tratara, le dije que era un amuleto para la suerte.- respondió Yuri.

-Yo creo que si lo sabe.- opinó el anciano. Luego suspira para ponerse de pie.- Bueno, ya es hora de que este viejo se vaya a la cama y te sugiero que tú hagas lo mismo.- Dijo comenzando a caminar. A Yuri le llamó la atención que al pasar junto a su escritorio, su abuelo depositó algo en él y antes de que este saliera del cuarto, le guiñó un ojo.

Yuri se puso de pie como un resorte y se acercó al escritorio, pero antes de poder ver de que se trababa, sintió como algo golpeaba a la ventana.

-_"Pero si estoy en el segundo piso"_- pensó Yuri extrañada.

La rubia abrió el ventanal de par en par y salió al balcón para luego mirar para todos los lados, sin encontrara a alguien.

-Hey!- susurraba alguien desde abajo. Yuri se asomó y se sorprendió de ver a Kimiko.- Tu abuelo ya te dio el pasaje?

-Pasaje? Qué pasaje?- preguntó la chica sin comprender.

-El que te debió dar.- dijo Kimiko algo fastidiada.- Vamos, apúrate, que no sé cuanto tiempo tengamos hasta que llegue tu abuela,

Yuri la miraba extrañada. Que acaso esa chica se había vuelto finalmente loca? Pero luego pensó en lo que su abuelo le había dejado en el escritorio y corrió adentro para comprobarlo. Sobre la mesa había un pasaje para nada más ni nada menos que para ir a la isla Licotte. Yuri estaba que no lo creía. Acaso su abuelo la estaba ayudando a huir? La chica miró en todas direcciones en musca de su maleta y se sorprendió de encontrar a sus dos primos con ella.

-Pero qué..?- preguntó la chica con una sonrisa.

-Lo planeamos todo con el abuelo.- explicó Leo.

-Nos hemos dado la libertad de hacer tu maleta, cosa que no fue fácil, porque la única oportunidad que tuvimos fue cuando saliste a caminar al estanque.- dijo Diego con un deje de fastidio. Yuri sonrió y fue a abrazarlos a ambos.- Son los mejores primos del mundo.

-Lo sabemos.- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Vamos, no hay mucho tiempo. Kim ya tiene 18, ella te llevará al aeropuerto.- dijo Leo mirando la hora en su celular.

Yuri fue corriendo de vuelta en musca de su mochila. Metió en ella unos cuantos libros, su laptop y los objetos personales que encontró, como su diario y album de fotos. Leo y Diego la ayudaron a bajar sus cosas y meterlas al auto de Kim, o mejor dicho, al auto de su abuelo, el anciano les había prestado el vehículo. Yuri aun llevaba el uniforme del instituto puesto, pero no había tiempo para cambiarse.

-Alguna vez te he dicho que adoro a su abuelo?- preguntó Kimiko divertida ya en el volante con la ventanilla baja para poder hablar con los dos muchachos. Yuri ya iba sentada a su lado.

-Creo que lo has echo una... o mil veces en estas ultimas dos semanas.- dijo Diego.

-Ya, vayanse antes de que llegue la vie... digo la abuela.- dijo Leo. A lo lejos se podía ver la luz de un vehículo.- YA!

Kimiko subió la ventanilla y arrancó el auto. Yuri le pegó una ultima mirada a la casa y desde la ventana del estudio de su abuelo se podía ver al anciano mirarla con una sonrisa. La rubia no pudo evitar dejar escapar una lagrima. Luego miró a Kimiko y se incomodó un poco.

-Por que haces esto?- preguntó Yuri.

-Hacer que?

-Esto. Después de lo que te hizo mi hermano...

-Tú no tienes nada que ver en que Hiroshi y yo rompiéramos. Él se iba a la universidad y terminó conmigo, eso es todo.- dijo despreocupada, pero Yuri sabía que la historia no era así de simple.

Hiroshi y Kimiko había sido novios cuando este estaba aun en el instituto. Era la pareja más conocida en todo el instituto, pero no todo pintaba tanto de color de rosa como parecía. Hiroshi y Kim, bueno, tenía bastantes cosas en común, pero solían pelear mucho y estar muchas veces en desacuerdo. Cuando su hermano se graduó se dio cuenta de que de verdad no sentía nada especial con Kimiko y lo llevaba sabiendo de un tiempo, pero no se atrevió a terminar con ella por miedo a herirla. Finalmente le dijo lo que pensaba y terminaron, cosa que a Kim nunca le gustó mucho, pero no había nada que hacerle.

-Ahí está el aeropuerto.- dijo Kimiko sacando a Yuri de sus pensamientos.

-_"Isla Licotte, ahí voy"_- pensó Yuri con una media sonrisa.

-0-0-0-0-

-INAZUMA JAPAN!- gritó a todo pulmón. Todos se voltearon a verla y no dieron crédito a lo que veían.

-YURI!- gritaron la mayoría de los muchachos comenzando a correr hacia la entrada a la cancha. La chica abrió la verja para luego ser rodeada por los muchachos.

-Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Fubuki incrédulo.

-Qué tu abuela no te tenía encerrada?- preguntó Kenji.

-Cómo has llegado?- preguntó Kidou.

-Es una larga historia.- dijo Yuri con un deje de cansancio. Pero luego notó como cierto pelicrema se acercaba a ella de entre el grupo.- Shuuya-kun...- murmuró la chica. Goenji se paró frente a ella y posó su mano sobre su mejilla derecha.

-Creí que te perdería.- dijo el delantero.

-No podrías deshacerte de mi ni aunque quisieras.- dijo para luego colgarse del cuello del muchacho y besarlo. Goenji le devolvió al instante el beso mientras que el resto se sonrojaba un poco, pero luego aplaudieron y algunos como Someoka, Hijikata y Tsunami comenzaron a chiflear. Cuando ambos chicos se separaron se miraron a los ojos.

-Bienvenida de nuevo.- dijo el pelicrema con una media sonrisa.

* * *

**Qué les pareció? Con este episodio aclaro dudas del capitulo pasado y aclaro unas dudas de la familia de Yuri y de la de Kenji. Espero que les haya gustado, no saben como me costó escribirlo :/**

**Por favor, no olviden dejar sus reviews!**

**Bueno, me despido con una abrazote, cuídense.**

**CIAO!**


	75. Las llaves de la leyenda

**HOOLA! Ni estar en cama con gripe me puede detener!**

**Disculpen! Me he tardado! Es que durante el fi de semana me dio algo de flojera y durante la semana tuve exámenes :/ Llevaba bastante del capitulo, pero lo borré casi todo porque después de leerlo de nuevo no me agradó mucho ^^U**

**Espero que les guste!**

Declaimer:** INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE, A EXCEPCION DE YURI, HIROSHI, KENJI, KAEDE, AYAKA, KIMIKO (ENTRE OTROS) Y OTROS PERSONAJES QUE IRE MENCIONANDO A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO LAS TECNICAS ESPECIALES DE LOS YA MENCIONADOS PERSONAJES.**

**Sin más, ENJOY!**

* * *

Las llaves de la leyenda

_**Al día siguiente...**_

La mayoría de los muchachos estaban reunidos en el comedor desayunando. El regreso de Yuri a la isla había subido bastante los ánimos en el equipo. Varios de los chicos hablaban animadamente entre sí o algunos, específicamente Kabeyama, prácticamente se tragaban su desayuno. Varios se voltearon a ver hacia la puerto al notar que esta se abría. Allí estaban Goenji, Yuri y Kenji. Los dos últimos hablaban y reían mientras que el pelicrema los observaba con su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica.

-Ohayo, minna.- dijo la italiana con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ohayo!- respondieron los muchachos, o al menos la mayoría, ya que algunos como Fudou no le hicieron mucho caso.

-Hola parejita.- dijo Someoka en un intento de provocar a Goenji. El pelicrema no le hizo caso y avanzó junto a Yuri para sentarse en una mesa. En ella estaban Kidou y Fubuki.

-Es raro ver a Yuri-chan y a Goenji-kun como una pareja.- comentó Fubuki. Kidou y Kenji asintieron.

-Yo no soy novia de nadie.- dijo Yuri algo fastidiada. Todos los chicos se quedaron de piedra y Goenji se sorprendió un poco.

-NANI?- gritaron la mayoría de los muchachos. Kenji que los miraba algo sorprendidos explotó de la risa.

-A mi no me han pedido ser novia de nadie, así que no adelanten conclusiones.- dijo la chica.

-Es una broma? Es verdad que no se lo has pedido?- preguntó Kenji incrédulo. Goenji no respondió.- Si que no sabes tratar a una chica, Bakaenji.- dijo poniendo sus manos en su nuca.- Fidio ya se lo habría pedido hace rato, serás rápido en la cancha, pero en las relaciones eres más lento que una tortuga.- Goenji solo lo fulminó con la mirada, lo que bastó para que Erizawa guardara silencio.

-Cambiando de tema.- dijo Yuri.- Aki y Endou-kun ya fueron al aeropuerto?

-Si, salieron hace un rato.- respondió Hiroto.

_**En el aeropuerto de la isla...**_

En el aeropuerto se podía ver a Domon y frente a él estaban Endou y Aki. Ambos chicos había ido a despedirse del peligris antes de que este se marchara de vuelta a Estados Unidos. Aki se sentía sumamente culpable por no acompañarlo para ir a ver a Ichinose.

-Que estás diciendo?- exclamó Domon.- Tú eres una de las managers de Inazuma Japan!Déjame a cargo de Ichinose.- la chica no dijo nada.- Ichinose dice tratará de recuperarse. Y el ganará esta pelea y regresará al terreno de juego.

-Es cierto.- dijo Endou con una sonrisa.- Después de todo él es el "Fénix". Va a estar bien, Aki.- la chica lo miró con una sonrisa y asintió.- Ah! Es cierto!- exclamó mientras comenzaba a rebuscar en una bolsa.

-Que?- preguntó Domon.

-Chaan!- exclamó Endou mostrando una bandera de Inazuma Japan firmada por todos sus integrantes, se parecía mucho a la que le había regalado a Yuri.

-Todo el equipo firmó?- exclamó Domon sorprendido y tomó la bandera para leerla de más cerca.- Goenji, Kidou, Fubuki, Yuri, hasta Kabeyama! Sugoi, todo el equipo lo ha firmado!

-Fue idea de Endou-kun.- explicó Aki.- Fuimos rivales una vez, pero seguimos siendo amigos que han jugado fútbol todo este tiempo.

-Bueno, hay algunos como Toramaru, Tobitaka y Kenji que no saben mucho de Ichinose realmente, pero todos estamos dispuestos a animar a alguien que está haciendo todo lo posible por mejorarse!- dijo Endou.

-Arigatou, estoy seguro de que le va a encantar.- dijo Domon. Aki y Endou se miraron y asintieron con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

El avión de Domon despegó camino a los Estados Unidos. Aki y Endou observaban como se alejaba desde la sala de embarque.

-Así que Domon-kun regresó a Estados Unidos.- dijo una voz femenina tras ellos. Al voltearse vieron que se trataba de...

-Natsumi-san!- exclamó Aki.

-Has venido a despedirlo también?- preguntó Endou.

-No. Estoy aquí para... eso- dijo y señaló hacia uno de los ventanales. Ahí se pudo ver como el Inazuma Jet iba llegando.

Los tres salieron a la espera de ver quien salía del avión. Se encontraron con Furukabu, quien traía algo sumamente especial para Endou. En el mismo avió iban Rika y Toko, pero estas salieron por atrás para darle una sorpresa a Inazuma Japan más tarde.

Durante el camino de vuelta a la zona de Japón en la Caravana Relámpago, Endou vio que dentro del maletín que Furukabu le había dado había una libreta de su abuelo. El anciano y Natsumi explicaron que la habían encontrado gracias a Fuyukka.

**_En el área de Japón..._**

Yuri iba saliendo del hostal para ir a dar una caminata por la playa. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas para poder pensar con más claridad todo lo que le había sucedido en menos de una semana. Pero se detuvo al sentir como alguien le tomaba el brazo. Al girarse se encuentra con Goenji.

-Shuuya-kun.- murmuró la chica algo sorprendida.

-Yuri... lo mío no son las expresiones emocionales...- dijo el chico.

-Lo sé...

-Pero si lo que tu quieres es que te lo pida, lo haré hasta de rodillas...- continuó el delantero sin hacerle caso. La chica lo miraba sorprendida y algo sonrojada. La tomó de ambas manos y la miró directo a los ojos.

-Shuuya, no hay necesidad de que hagas esto. Lo que dije en el comedor era solo para que el resto callara, yo...- dijo Yuri nerviosa y roja como un tomate, pero Goenji seguía mirándola con expresión seria.

-Matsura Yuri...- la rubia tragó saliva intentando mantener la calma.- Eres la chica más hermosa, inteligente y maravillosa que he conocido en mi vida y estoy seguro de que no conoceré a nadie igual en toda mi vida.- se acercó un poco más a ella.- Quisieras darme el honor de ser mi novia?- preguntó finalmente.

Yuri estaba que no lo creía. Goenji le estaba pidiendo que fuera su novia? Y con una formalidad que nuca se lo habría esperado. Ella tenía muy en claro que Goenji nunca había sido la clase de chicos que decía lo que sentía o mostraba sus sentimientos hacia los demás, con las unicas personas con las que era más abierto eran Yuuka y bueno, ella misma. De hecho, habían muchas cosas sobre Goenji que para Yuri eran un total misterio, él era increíblemente reservado, pero ella estaba dispuesta a que algún día él mismo se las dijera.

De repente se dio cuenta de que Goenji comenzaba a ponerse tenso, estaba tardando demasiado en responder.

-Si...- dijo, el pelicrema la miró sorprendido.- Si, claro que sí!- exclamó para luego tirarse a los brazos de Goenji. La chica rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y el delantero rodeó su cintura con firmeza y a la vez con delicadeza, a veces pareciera que Yuri estaba echa de porcelana, o al menos eso era lo que él creía.

Ambos se separaron un poco, pero sin deshacer el abrazo, y se miraron directo a los ojos. Goenji la miró con cariño, cosa que era raro ver en él, provocando que Yuri se sonrojara. A Goenji le encantaba cuando Yuri se sonrojaba, le daba un aire angelical y tierno, verdaderamente era obvia la razón por la cual sus técnicas estaban relacionadas con ángeles, ella era un ángel en primer lugar.

-Te he dicho alguna vez que tus ojos son hermosos.- dijo Goenji. Yuri se puso tan roja, que al lado del cabellos de Hiroto, este se veía de color rosa, pero negó con la cabeza.- Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo.- se acercó a ella y la besó.

-0-0-0-0-

Todos estaban reunidos en el comedor. Endou estaba de pie al frente con la libreta de su abuelo en mano.

-Así que aquí tenemos la última libreta de mi abuelo.- dijo el portero.

Endou le preguntó a Fuyukka si esa era la libreta que ella recordaba. Esta explicó que su padre, refiriéndose a su verdadero padre, la había estado leyendo cuando ella era pequeña. Explicó que era capaz de leer la letra de Daisuke, gracias a que como su padre la leía una y otra vez, se había familiarizado con la letra.

-Recuerdo que estas notas le dieron fuerza a su corazón.- dijo la pelilila.

-Así que... Qué es lo que está escrito en el cuaderno?- preguntó Someoka.

-Es algo que va más allá de las técnicas secretas del último cuaderno, es como una súper técnica secreta final?-preguntó Tachimukai.

-Bueno es exactamente lo que Fuyuppe a dicho.- dijo Endou inusualmente serio.

-Ah! Eso no tiene ningún sentido.- exclamó Someoka poniéndose de pie.

-Como dije, el corazón.

A todos le salió un gran signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

-Capitán que quiere decir con eso?-preguntó Fubuki.

-No es una técnica, eh estado buscando en él, pero esto no tiene nada de las técnicas HISSATSU en el. A pesar de ello lo que está escrito aquí, hay algo que necesitamos para ser más fuertes. Voy a empezar a leerlo.- dijo Endou.

"_La fuente para abrir nuevas técnicas es la fuerza del corazón, para llegar a las nuevas técnicas hay que encontrar un nuevo sentido del corazón. "_

_-_Lo entienden?-pregunto Endo.

-No podemos rendirnos? A ver-dijo Tsunami arrebatándole la libreta a Endo.

-No lo podrás leer- le advirtió Yuri con los brazos cruzados sentada junto a Hibiki.

-Es verdad, Endo lo siento, no. -dijo regresándole el cuaderno.

-Bueno voy a seguir leyendo.

"_Corazón, #1: El corazón para no darse por vencido pase lo que pase .__Corazón implacable._

_Corazón, #2: El corazón nunca debe tener miedo, no importa que tan fuerte sea el enemigo. __Frente valor._

_Corazón, #3: El corazón de proteger lo preciado por uno mismo. __La bondad sin fondo._

_Corazón, #4: El corazón de confiar en sus amigos en todo. __La fe absoluta._

_Corazón, #5: El corazón debe permanecer firme, no importa las circunstancias. __Compostura de hielo sólido._

_Corazón, #6: El corazón de ver en la verdad oculta. __Ojo de la mente del omnipotente._

_Corazón, #7: El corazón de perdonar a los demás por sus errores. __La fuerza indulgente._

_Corazón, #8: El corazón para comprender la alegría y la tristeza de los demás. __Lágrimas empáticas._

_Corazón, #9: El corazón para ver lo que solo aquellos con gran determinación ven. __Los sueños sin límites._

_Corazón, #10: El corazón de creer en su propia fuerza. __La confianza inquebrantable._

_Corazón, #11: El corazón de persistir aun cuando uno golpea la roca del fondo. __El orgullo del guerrero."_

-Qué diablos fue eso?-pregunto Tsunami.

-Suena complicado-dijo Kabeyama.

-Para mí, todo eso fue habladuría sin sentido.- dijo Kenji con las manos en la nuca y balanceándose en su silla.

-Cállate, Kenji-baka!- gritó Yuri lanzándole su celular a la cara, lo cual provocó que el chico perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas. La chica se calmó un poco.- Que opina usted, Hibiki-san?-pregunto Yuri viéndolo.

-Suena igual que Daisuke-san…

-Encontrarle un nuevo sentido al corazón. Que es lo que quieres decir, abuelo?-se preguntaba mentalmente Endo.

-Pensando a que medida es otra forma de entrenamiento. Tal vez podría ser eso?-dijo Goenji.

-Ya veo eso es cierto-dijo Kido.-Mientras tanto esas palabras siempre quedaran dentro de nuestros pensamientos.

_-_Y aprovechando el nuevo sentido, vamos a adquirirlo.- dijo Fubuki.

-Yo realmente no lo entiendo, pero es una libreta del abuelo.- dijo Endou mirando la libreta.- Siempre nos ha ayudado en el pasado. Estoy seguro de que va a ayudarnos en esta ocasión también!

-Si!- exclamaron todos los muchachos.

Todos los muchachos salieron afuera a entrenar. Todos estaban muy animados. Kenji charlaba con Yuri, pero esta no lo tomaba muy en cuenta, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Daisuke.

-Eh? Yuri-chan? Me estás escuchando?- preguntó en forma de puchero. La chica se sorprendió y le sonrió.

-Gomen, Kenji.- dijo la rubia.

-Estas pensando en la libreta, no?- preguntó su amigo.

-Si...- dijo cruzándose de brazos.- La verdad... no creo que sea una forma de entrenamiento, sino más bien como una forma de ser...

-Algunas de aquellas frases me recordaron a ti.- admitió Kenji.- Pero una mente tan inferior dudo que pueda comprender si tú no comprendes de que se trata.

-Baka.- dijo la chica golpeándolo en el brazo.- No seas tan pesimista. Ahora ayúdame, que tengo que hacer unas cosas.- Ambos se dirigieron hacia el hostal.

Fubuki corría junto a Kazemaru y le da un pase a Tsunami. El surfista recibe el pase, pero patea mal el balón.

-A donde diablos estás pateando?- dijo Someoka molesto. El balón se dirigía a fuera de la cancha, pasando sobre la verja. En eso aparecen dos chicas ya conocidas por los muchachos del equipo, Rika y Toko, y realizan su Butterfly Dream. Curiosamente ambas chicas llevaban el uniforme de Inazuma Japan.

-Toko? Ri...- dijo Endou, pero no terminó, porque el tiro le llegó en lleno en la cara, tirándolo al piso.

-0-0-0-0-

Mientras Fuyukka le ponía un paño humedo a Endou en la cara, el resto rodeó a Rika y a Toko, todos estaban muy emocionados.

-Hacía un buen tiempo que no las veía.- dijo Fubuki con una sonrisa.

-Por lo menos nos hubieran dicho que iban a venir.- dijo Tsunami con los brazos cruzados. Rika estaba sentada en el piso maquillándose, mientras que el resto la observaba.

-No sería una sorpresa si lo hiciéramos.- dijo la peliceleste.

-Rika quería que fuera una entrada impactante.- dijo Toko.

-Si.- dijo la susodicha guardando su maquillaje en su bolso.- Después de todo somos partidarias de sangre caliente de Inazuma Japan.- se puso de pie en pose triunfal.- Urabe Rika!

-Zaizen Toko!- exclamó la pelirrosa haciendo la misma pose.

-Al fin hemos aterrizado en la isla del fútbol!- dijo Rika con estrellitas alrededor.

-Felicidades por llegar a la final!- exclamo Toko.

-Vinimos hasta aquí para que ustedes pudieran ganar el campeonato.- dijo Urabe. Todos se le quedaron mirando raro.

-Rika-san...- dijo Aki dando unos pasos hacia delante.- Acerca de Ichinose-kun...

-Ah, ya lo sé, ya lo sé.- dijo la peliceleste deteniendo a la chica.- Ya he recibido una llamada de mi darling.

-En serio?- dijo Aki sorprendida.

-Mi darling tiene el sueño de hacer a Estados Unidos una nación de fútbol, así que me pidió que viniera a animarlos.- dijo Rika susurrándole a Kino en el oído. Luego se separa y la toma del hombro.- Pero mi darling no sabe como atraer a una dama. Lo de sus sueños significa que no va a volver a Japón en un tiempo, no? Pero mis encuentros y desencuentros con mi darling me hacen brillar como una mujer mejor.- dijo extendiendo sus brazos hacia el cielo.

-Que tanto parloteo aquí abajo.- dijo Yuri apareciendo en la entrada a la cancha con el uniforme de Inazuma Japan puesto junto con Kenji. Yuri abrió los ojos como platos al ver de quienes se trataban.- Toko? Rika?- preguntó sorprendida para luego sonreír y correr hacia las dos chicas, las otras dos hicieron lo mismo.

-Yuri! Creí que estabas en Italia!- exclamó Toko.- Cuando has vuelto?

-Hace un rato la verdad.- dijo la italiana.

-Que bueno que has vuelto por tu cuenta, porque o si no me habría visto obligada a ir por ti a Italia y traerte a rastras para que continuaras con tu historia de amor con Goenji.- dijo Rika. Yuri se sonrojó un poco, la peliceleste no tenía ni la menor idea de todo lo que había pasado ella y Goenji.- Ah, ya comprendo, pero me lo cuentas mas tarde, eh?- dijo susurrándole al oído.

-Yuri-chan y Goenji-kun son novios.- dijo Fubuki.

-Fubuki!- gritó Yuri. Rika se le quedó mirando un rato sin poder procesar la información, pero poco a poco comenzó a sonreír.

-KYAAA!- gritó eufórica la peliceleste.- Sabía que este día llegaría tarde o temprano!- Luego hizo una pose teatral extendiendo sus brazos hacia el cielo.- Gracias Dioses del Amor! Por abrirle los ojos a estos dos tórtolos!- Yuri estaba más roja que un tomate, pero curiosamente Goenji ni se inmutó. Por suerte, Rika se percató de la presencia de Kenji.- Que guapo!- exclamó la chica acercándose a Erizawa.- Cómo te llamas? Nunca te había visto. Eres de por aquí?

-Eh, no soy de Italia...- dijo Kenji nervioso.

-Italiano! Al parecer todos los de ese país son guapos, no crees, Goenji?- preguntó pícaramente. El delantero solo se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada.- Y como te llamas?

-Erizawa Kenji.- dijo retrocediendo unos pasos porque Rika se le estaba echando encima. La peliceleste iba a volver a hablar, pero Yuri se percata del brazalete que la de Osaka llevaba.

-Are? Y eso?- preguntó al chica.

-Oh! Esto lo tengo gratis! Touko tiene otro!-dijo mirando a la pelirosa.

-Pero no tengo gusto por este tipo de cosas-dijo buscándolo en su bolsa.

-No creo que sea mi tipo de cosas tampoco-dijo Aki.

-A ti te quedaría de maravilla, Yuri!- exclamó Rika- póntelo!

-La verdad no soy mucho de joyería.- se excusó al rubia.

-Pero muy bien que usas ese brazalete.- dijo Rika algo molesta mirando el brazalete que Goenji le había regalado.

-No... Yo...- comenzó a decir, pero ya era tarde, la peliceleste ya le había puesto el brazalete a la fuerza.- RIKA-BAKA!- gritó para luego quitárselo, pero no podía.- Are?

-Que sucede?-preguntó Toko.

-No me lo puedo quitar.- dijo la rubia preocupada.

-Y tu Rika?-pregunto Endo parándose finalmente de la banca.

-Are? Yo tampoco puedo quitármelo!-respondió. Todos los chicos quedaron sorprendidos.-Voy a buscar a ese viejo y lo voy a…

-Que diablos hacen esas llaves de la leyenda!-dijo Touko-Son solo un montón de rechazos.- iba a ayudar a Rika a quitarse el brazalete, pero Natsumi la detiene.

-Espera que acabas de decir?-preguntó.

-Un montón de rechazos-dijo la peli rosa extrañada.

-No, algo de las llaves-dijo la otra.

-"Llaves para la leyenda."- respondió.- Y algo con el cielo y la tierra, algo así.

-Sabes algo, Natsumi?- preguntó Endou

-Se podría decir que tiene que ver algo con la leyenda de la isla de los señores demonio.

-La leyenda de los señores demonio?-preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

_**En el cielo...**_

-Las novias pronto vendrán, Fly, mensajero del cielo.

**_Bajo la tierra..._**

-Los sacrificios pronto vendrán. Desnuda tus colmillos, el ejercito del Infierno Z!

* * *

**Hasta aquí! Perdón si he tardado, pero ya les he dado mis explicaciones. ^^U**

**Espero que les agrade el capitulo, les gusta la idea de que rapten a Yuri en vez de a Haruna? Si a alguien no le gusta, dígamelo :P **

**Qué les parece? Yuri y Goenji son oficialmente novios! Que emoción, creo que ya era hora después de 14 capítulos ¬3¬U**

**Por favor, no olviden dejar sus reviews! Cuídense!**

**CIAO!**


	76. La leyenda de Licott

**OHAYO!**

**Cómo está hoy mis queridos lectores? Yo estoy de maravillas, porque estoy de vacaciones porque mi país celebra la semana patria ^^ Pero le aviso que no podré actualizar esta semana que viene, ya que me voy de la ciudad a pasar unos días fuera y no tendré internet donde me alojo ¬¬ o al menos en un lugar tranquilo donde pueda trabajar.**

**Pero para compensarles mi ausencia, les he traído un capítulo nuevo de mi fic ;) Por cierto, respecto a mi pregunta del capitulo pasado:**

**Pink:** Disculpa si no te ha agradado mucho la idea :( Pero era para ponerle algo interesante al fic, pero si te gusta que Haruna tenga un papel más protagónico, te recomiendo un fic que escribe un amigo (Kiyama Hiroto) se llama "los nuevos miembros de Raimon", a mi me encanta y espero que a ti te suceda lo mismo ^^.

**A los demás les agradezco por sus reviews y me alegro de que les gustara la idea ;)**

**Sin más, el fic.**

**Declaimer:** INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE, A EXCEPCION DE YURI, HIROSHI, KENJI, KAEDE, KIMIKO, AYAKA (ENTRE OTROS) Y OTROS PERSONAJES QUE IRE MENCIONANDO A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO LAS TECNICAS ESPECIALES DE LOS YA MENCIONADOS PERSONAJES.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

La leyenda de Licott

_"Este es un viejo cuento de la isla Licott. En los tiempos antiguos, se dijo que en la isla era el lugar donde el cielo y el infierno se atravesaban. La gente del cielo y el infierno se enfrentaron en una larga guerra unos sobre otros para la dominación. Pero no pudieron llegar a una solución. Para ponerle fin a las batallas inútiles, decidieron utilizar un método compartido por los seres humanos con el fin de determinar la superioridad. Este método fue a través del fútbol. Los habitantes del cielo fueron los ganadores como consecuencia de ello. Por lo tanto, el fin de la guerra fue oficial cuando el rey del infierno, el señor demonio, fue sellado."_

Natsumi había contado la leyenda a todos los muchachos reunidos en el comedor del hostal. Todos miraban muy atentos a la televisión donde Natsumi les mostraba imágenes antiguas de la leyendas, las cuales estaban pintadas en un mural.

-Impresionante!- exclamó Endou a un lado de Kidou.- Fútbol entre el cielo y la tierra, eh? Si realmente existen, me gustaría jugar con ellos.

-Tú siempre pensando en jugar.- dijo Kenji burlón, pero estuvo bastante concentrado durante la presentación de Natsumi. Mientras las chicas buscaba la imagen que quería mostrarles.

-Después de que el señor demonio fuera sellado, se ha dicho que el cielo y el infierno han sido los habitantes que viven en el monte Magneto, que se encuentra en el centro de la isla.- prosiguió Natsumi. Mostró una imagen del monte.

-Me pregunto si esas personas del cielo y el infierno aun estás ahí.- dijo Hijikata.

-Es solo una leyenda.- dijo Yuri sentada al lado de Rika y Toko.

-Pero se dice que entre los jóvenes que viven en el monte Magneto desde la antigüedad hay unos que pueden utilizar el poder del cielo y el infierno.- dijo Natsumi.

-Poderes secretos, eh?- dijo Hiroto.

-Eso es interesante, tengo gusto por este tipo de cosas.- dijo Hijikata.

-Sobre las claves de la leyenda...- prosiguió Natsumi. Mostró una imagen de ambos brazaletes en una de esas pinturas, una en la muñeca de un demonio y otro en la de un ángel. Rika y Yuri se miraron los brazaletes que tenía sorprendidas.

-Esto significa que los cuentos antiguos fueron ciertos?- preguntó Fubuki.

-No se puede decir nada seguro todavía.- dijo Natsumi.- Estos solo podrían ser réplicas.

-Claro. Y por eso no me lo puedo quitar.- dijo Yuri sarcástica.

-Pero no aparecen en ninguna información.- dijo Endou.

-No sabemos como se les utilizó en primer lugar.- dijo Kenji comenzando a balancearse en su silla.

-Pero si bien se ha dicho que los habitantes del cielo y del infierno realizaban un especie de rito.- dijo Natsumi.

-No me importa.- dijo Rika poniendo sus manos en la nuca.

-Qué?- preguntó Yuri alterada.

-Enserio?- preguntó Toko.

-No se gana nada con preocuparse.- dijo la peliceleste.- y sobre todo, ¡es muy lindo!- Toko y Yuri la miraron con una gota en la cabeza.- Después de todo, se podrá despegar con el tiempo.

-Que harás si no puedes quitártela?- preguntó Kidou.

-Si fue hecha por los humanos, debe quitarse de alguna manera.- dijo Rika.- Es el sentido común. Verdad, Yuri?

-Bueno, solo se trata de una leyenda, no?- dijo Yuri, pero no se mostraba muy segura de lo que decía, lo que Natsumi había dicho tenía muchas coincidencias.- Además, siempre está la opción de utilizar la cierra.- dijo más tranquila. Todos la miraron con una gota en la cabeza.

-Ustedes son tan tolerantes.- dijo Tsunami con las manos en la nuca.

-A diferencia de Tsunami.- dijo Rika. El chico se descolocó con el comentario y Kogure rió por detrás.

-Muy bien, no usemos de excusa los brazaletes y la leyenda y vayan a entrenar.- dijo Yuri poniéndose de pie.- El torneo final está más cerca de lo que se imaginan.

-¡Cierto! Ahora que tienen dos diosas de la victoria con ustedes. No dejaré que pierdan el campeonato!- dijo Rika poniéndose de pie también.

-0-0-0-0-

Todos los chicos estaban entrenando en la cancha. Todos daban lo mejor de sí mismos. Toko y Rika miraban emocionadas como los chicos entrenaban. Ambas querían unirse a la práctica, pero Megane intervino.

-Esperen un momento!- exclamó el de anteojos.- Tienen un sistema de entrenamiento estricto ahora que tienen el torneo final. Esto no es un tiempo para jugar.

-Tú y tus cuentos.- dijo Rika con fastidio.

-Estamos aquí para jugar también.- dijo Toko.- Estamos aquí para ayudar a Endou y a los demás.

-Después de todo, somos las diosas de la victoria.- dijo la peliceleste.- Además no le veo que le pusieras problemas a Yuri por que ella practicara con ellos.

-¡Es porque ella y el entrenador Kudou crearon el sistema de entrenamiento! ¡Ella sabe lo que hace!- se defendió Megane.

-¡Toko! ¡Rika! Que esperan? ¡Vengan a practicar con nosotros!- gritó Yuri desde la cancha. Megane se cayó y las dos chicas sonrieron satisfechas. La italiana se acercó a la banca para beber agua.

-Oigan, no es que me preocupe mucho, pero donde está el entrenador mala cara y el anciano?- preguntó Kenji mirando para todos lados. Yuri le peñiscó la mejilla.

-¡Que no los llames así!- exclamó molesta la rubia.

-Otto-san y Hibiki-san salieron a ver unos asuntos. Matsura-san está a cargo del entrenamiento esta tarde.- dijo Fuyukka sin prestarle mucha importancia a los sobrenombres de Kenji.

Goenji lanzaba a la portería que defendía Endou. En uno de los tiro al desviar el tiro con el puño, el balón salió volando fuera de la cancha. Fubuki y Goenji estaba impresionados por las habilidades de su capitán.

-Fubuki! Eres el siguiente!- exclamó Endou.

-Si!

En eso Natsumi se levanta para marcharse con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero Aki le detiene.

-Natsumi-san, vas a regresar como manager al equipo pronto, verdad?- preguntó Kino. Raimon se giró a verla con una sonrisa falsa.

-Aun tengo algunas cosas que hacer.- el resto en la banca la miraron curiosos. Yuri solo la miraba de reojo preguntándose que era lo que traía entre manos.

-Qué quieres decir con "cosas por hacer"?- preguntó Rika.

-Soy una persona más ocupada de lo que aparento.- dijo la castaña. Se volvió a girar y se sorprendió al ver a alguien en la entrada a la cancha.- Are?

Las managers del equipo sonrieron.

-Pero que trae al meteoro blanco de Italia aquí?- gritó Kenji con las manos en la nuca en forma de broma.

-¡Fidio-kun!- exclamó Yuri alegremente.

-¡Fidio!- gritó Endou.

-¡Mamoru!

El resto de Inazuma Japan lo miraba con una sonrisa, menos Fudou y bueno, Goenji.

-Qué es esto? Vienes a espiar al enemigo?- preguntó Fudou. Yuri lo fulminó con la mirada y este solo rió.

-Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó Endou, luego miró el balón que tenía entre sus manos.- Ya sé! Quieres venir a practicar?

-Claro!- alza la mono.- Dame el balón!

Endou le dio un pase a Fidio y el castaño lo recibió perfectamente para luego darle el balón a Teres, quien salió de la nada, este lo recibió y le dio el pase a el capitán de Unicorn, Mark, y este se lo dio a su mejor amigo y delantero, Dylan. El rubio y cara de mosca le dio el pase a un caballero peliceleste de Knights of Queen, Edgar. El capitán de Inglaterra realizó su técnica Hissatsu Excalibur, pero Endou lo detuvo con su Ijigen the Hand Kai.

-Hola.- dijo el inglés aun con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo mientras que los otros capitanes se pararon junto a él.

Todos los miraban impresionados, menos Kenji que no le daba mucha importancia, pero si que tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Rika observaba con estrellitas en los ojos. Corrió hacia delante y de pasada derribó a Megane.

-¡Es un ejército de jugadores hermosos!- exclamó la peliceleste.- Ya que me iba a presentar una recopilación de chicos guapos mientras que mi Darling se ha ido. ¡Ya está dando sus frutos!

-No es como si llegaran a sus disposición, Rika-san.- murmuró Megane con una gota en la cabeza y aun en el piso.

Todos se reunieron alrededor de los jugadores de los otros equipos.

-Mamoru, parece que tienen algo que decirles a todos ustedes.- dijo Fidio.

-Algo que decir?- preguntó Endou curioso.

-En primer lugar, como representante de Iglaterra, me gustaría felicitar a Inazuma Japan por pasar a la final.- dijo Edgar. Extendió su mano hacia Endou.- Felicidades.

-¡Edgar! ¡Arigatou!- dijo el capitán de Japón para luego estrecharle la mano.

-Recuerdas el pequeño partido de practica que tuvimos en esta cancha?- preguntó Mark. Aki se puso a recordar.

-El día antes del partido contra Inglaterra!- exclamó Kino.

-Edgar no estaba allí, pero los cuatro de nosotros estabamos tratando de ver quien anotaría primero.- dijo Dylan.

-Por supuesto que me acuerdo!- exclamó Endou.

-Ahora que lo dices...- dijo Kidou.- Recuerdo que Endou dijo que había vivido el nivel mundial.

-Gracias a eso llegó a la fiesta con ropa menos elegante.- dijo Edgar.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento por eso!

-Conque que era esa la razón por la que llegaste tarde.- dijo Yuri mirando de reojo a Aki, quien estaba sumamente sonrojada.

-¡Endou!- dijo Terrece llamándole la atención.- Yo soy el que tiene algo que decirte. Quisiera pedirte disculpas sobre el día en que jugamos ese juego.

-¡Disculpase! No tienes que hacer algo por el estilo!- exclamó Endou.

-Hice caso omiso de ti como portero.- continuó el argentino.- Me quedé pensando en que Japón no tenía mucho de un oponente. Pero aquí están. Todos estamos sorprendidos. Nunca pensamos que Japón tendría tanta fuerza en su interior.

-He aprendido mi lección de los resultados de este tiempo.- dijo Edgar.- Hay un mundo ahí fuera. Hay siempre algo por encima de alguien. Y el de arriba, sin lugar a duda, es Inazuma Japan.

-Lo mejor de ti para América también.- dijo Mark.

-Con estilo!- dijo Dylan.

-De parte de los demás equipos del Grupo A le deseamos la victoria para Italia y Japón.- dijo Terrece.

-Minna...¡ Arigatou! ¡Fidio, vamos a dar lo mejor!- exclamó Endou.

-¡Si!- dijo el italiano para luego extender su mano.- No vemos en la final, Mamoru.

-¡Si!- dijo para estrecharle la mano. Todos sonrieron.- ¡Cierto! Ya que estamos todos aquí, ¡practiquemos todos juntos!

-¡Eso suena bien!- dijo Mark entusiasmado.

-¡Hagámoslo!- dijo Dylan.

-Dividimos en dos equipos y comenzamos un partido?- preguntó Edgar.

-Faltaría un jugador a un lado.- avisó Yuri.

-¡Aquí! ¡Aquí! ¡Voy a jugar!- exclamó Toko.- ¡Así somos once!- corrió hacia la cancha.

-Rika-san, y tú?- preguntó Fuyukka.

-Hoy es un día para admirar a todos los guapos.- respondió. Una gota apareció en la cabeza de Fuyukka.

-Toko, a sido un rato. Por que no nos muestras The Tower?- preguntó Endou mientras la pelirrosa estiraba.

-Déjamelo a mi!- exclamó guiñándole un ojo.

-Cómo vamos a dividir los equipos?- preguntó Fidio. Rika apareció de golpe frente al italiano y Edgar, causando que ambos chicos le miraran con una gota en la cabeza.

"Kenji no mentía cuando decía que tuviera cuidado con ella." pensó Fidio recordando cuando un rato el moreno le había dado esa advertencia.

-Por sorteo. ¡Por supuesto!- exclamó la peliceleste.

La cosa consistía en que se dividieran en el equipo blanco y en el equipo roja, dependiendo del color de la punta del palillo. Después de lograr que Endou y Tachimukai sacaran cada uno un palillo distinto (tenía que ser ellos primero debido a que eran los porteros) el resto pudo sacar su palillo.

-Es interesante mirar-dijo Dylan.

-Vamos a tener una buena el equipo japonés-dijo Mark.

-Si vamos a tener una buena foto-hablo Tsunami.

-Este partido va a ser una buena memoria-dijo Kabeyama.

-¡Hey! Alguien puede grabar esto?-grito Hijikata desde el campo.

-¡Hai, voy a grabar!-dijo Haruna sentada a un lado de Kenji.

-¡Gracias! Quiero mostrárselos a mis hermanos. Voy a tener mucho que mostrar con un equipo con los más fuertes del mundo.

-¡Déjamelo a mi!- exclamó Haruna.

-Muy bien, minna, ¡vamos a comenzar el juego!- exclamó Endou.

-¡Hai!

Megane sería el arbitro. En cuanto hizo sonar el silbato un rayo se vio en el cielo. Todos miraron extrañados el cielo.

-Es extraño.- dijo Natsumi.

-No se suponía que el día iba a ser soleado?- preguntó Kenji, luego sintió como Yuri le tomaba la mano con fuerza, estaba nerviosa.- Qué pasa?

-Tengo un mal presentimiento.- dijo la rubia mirando el cielo.

-A quién le importa eso? ¡No importa si está lloviendo! ¡Vamos a practicar y a practicar!- exclamó Someoka. Yuri le fulminó con la mirada. Ene so un fuerte rayo aparece en el cielo asustando a todos. Yuri escondió su rostro en el pecho de Kenji, aterrada.

-No será un poco peligroso?- preguntó Kogure.

De todas formas comenzaron el partido. Hacía pases y fintas, pero se detuvieron cuando un rayo mas fuerte cayó sobre la cancha. La chicas gritaron espantadas.

-Y ahora qué? Debemos seguir adelante?- preguntó Kazemaru. Endou estaba meditando hasta que las chicas gritaron brazalete de Rika brillaba.

-Por qué está haciendo esto?- preguntó Rika. El de Yuri también brillaba.

-Qué diablos...?- preguntó alterada la rubia.

-Qué está pasando?- preguntó Endou.

-Era esto de lo que Natsumi-san estaba hablando?- preguntó Fuyukka.

-No puede ser. ¡Eso solo fue una leyenda!- exclamó Natsumi.

-Había algo definitivamente sospechoso en esos viejos.- dijo Toko.- Tiene que haber algo detrás de ellos.

En eso un rayo cae sobre uno de los alumbrados de la cancha, causando una gran explosión, levantando una gran ráfaga de humo. Todos se protegieron sus rostros.

-¡Endou-san! ¡Arriba!- gritó Tachimukai. El portero se sorprendió al ver a un chico pelirrojo de larga cabellera atada en una trenza sobre la portería, el cual tenía... ¡ALAS! Un balón de soccer yacía bajo su pie.

-Quién es él?- preguntó Kidou.

-Para que han venido?- se preguntó Fidio.

-Es un chico bastante extraño.- dijo Hiroto.

-U-U-Un ángel.- tartamudeó Kabeyama en el suelo.

-Qué diablos eres?- preguntó Tsunami enfadado.

El chico solo sonrió y pateó el balón hacia el cielo al tiempo en que un rayo aparecía. Saltó hacia el balón y lo pateó hacia la cancha, derribando a todos los jugadores que se encontraban en ella. Rika se cubrió el rostro y cuando miró al frente el chico misterioso estaba frente a ella.

-He llegado para recuperar.- dijo con voz melodiosa. Toca con su dedo índice la frente de Rika, la cual al instante se pone de pie hipnotizada.

-¡Hey! Qué estás haciendo con Rika?- gritó Endou al ver que el chico la iba a tomar en brazos. Corrió hacia el enfadado.

-Humanos.- dijo fastidiado.- ¡No interfieran!- luego pateó el balón, el cual golpeó en lleno en el estómago de Endou.

-¡Endou!- gritó Kazemaru. Su amigo se retorcía en el suelo por el dolor. El chico se paró frente a Endou con Rika en brazos.

-Si sigue interfiriendo. Un final terrible le esperará.- dijo el pelirrojo. Endou le fulminó con la mirada, pero su atención se desvía al escuchar a Yuri gritar.

Frente a ella se encontraba un muchacho de tez bronceada que vestía ropas negras y que tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Un balón se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia él, pero este solo lo detuvo con el pecho.

-¡Fuera! ¡Seres como tú no tienen lugar aquí!- gritó el "ángel".

-¡No hables tan alto y poderoso!- gritó el otro chico con fastidio.- ¡Usted debe de ser el de parada de emergencia! ¡El señor de los demonios y el ejército Z son los que van a gobernar este mundo!

-Hey, hey... dijo el infierno?- susurró Tsunami.

-¡Qué absurdo! ¡El resplandor de los cielos debe dominar este mundo!- exclamó el pelirrojo.

-Mensajeros del cielo?- dijo Hijikata con Kogure escondiéndose en uno de sus brazos.

-Entonces son ellos realmente los ángeles del cielo y del infierno?-preguntó asustado Kabeyama.

-¡Déjense de chismorrear, que voy a comer tu alma también! –le dijo en un grito el "demonio" perdiendo la paciencia. Tras él apareció un rayo, logrando asustar a Megane y a Kabeyama.

-El silencio, criatura inmunda.- dijo el pelirrojo.

El demonio solo sonrió y tomó con fuerza el hombro de Yuri.

-¡Desgraciado!- exclamó Kenji interponiéndose, pero recibió un puñetazo en el estómago, el cual lo derribó.

-¡KENJI!- gritó Yuri preocupada.

-¡Aléjate de ella!- gritó Goenji comenzando a correr hacia ellos, pero al igual que Endou, recibió un balonazo en el torax.

-¡Shuuya-kun!- exclamón Yuri comenzando a correr hacia él, pero el demonio la detuvo agarrándola de la muñeca con fuerza y hipnotizándola al igual que el ángel hizo con Rika.

Cuando Goenji puso sentarse vio como el demonio tenía a Yuri en sus brazos, inconsciente.

-¡Yuri!- exclamaron él y Fidio al mismo tiempo. Ambos se pusieron de pie, pero antes de llegar a ella un rayo apareció en el cielo, cegando a todos, y tanto como el ángel como el demonio desaparecieron, junto con Rika y Yuri.

Cuando vieron que no estaban, Endou y Goenji corrieron hacia donde las chicas estaban antes.

-¡Rika y Yuri han desaparecido!- exclamó Toko.

Kenji golpeó el suelo con el puño, lleno de rabia por no haber podido detenerlos.

Todos se pusieron a pensar donde podrían estar las chicas, estaban preocupados, ya que no tenían ni la menor idea de dónde podían estar, sacaron una solo conclusión, si es que la leyenda era cierta…

-Eso significa que están en el monte Magneto.- concluyó Goenji.

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos minna!-dijo Endou decidido.

Todos los que jugaron en el partido de práctica subieron al monte. Kenji también había ido, se negaba a quedarse esperando de brazos cruzados. Los chicos corrieron hasta detenerse en un camino que se dividía en dos, ahí los esperaban dos señores. Toko al verlos aceleró el paso, a pesar de que Endou la llamara para que se detuviera.

-Que están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?-dijo Touko enfadada.

-Así como yo pensaba, las llaves de la leyenda no la ha escogido.- dijo uno de los ancianos.

-Bueno, eso es bueno.- dijo el otro señor.

-Qué pasa con ustedes…- dijo la pelirrosa sin comprender su comportamiento.

-Los conoces?-pregunto Endo al llegar junto a ella con Goenji y Kidou.

-Los que nos presionaron a poner las llaves de la leyenda...- dijo la pelirosa sin voltearse a verlo. Levantó el brazo y los apuntó a ambos ancianos con dedo acusador.- ¡Eran esos viejos!

-En serio?- preguntó Endou sorprendido.

-Si sin lugar a dudas, gracias a ustedes Rika y Yuri son…- comenzando a correr hacia ellos llena de ira.

-¡Espera!- dijo Endo deteniéndole sujetándola por el hombro. La chica solo cerró los ojos avergonzada.

Los chicos preguntaron lo que tenían que hacer para llegar al cielo y al infierno. Los viejos le dijeron la forma de hacerlo, así que los chicos dividieron los equipos como estaban en la cancha de Japón y decidieron ir a buscar a las dos chicas por distintos caminos.

-Endou.- llamó Kenji al portero.- Quiero ir con ustedes.- dijo decidido.

-Kenji...

-Sé que debería ir con Kidou y Goenji, pero...- miró de reojo a Fidio.- Quiero asegurarme de que alguien no haga una imbecilidad.- luego volvió a mirarlo.- ¡Te aseguro que no seré un estorbo!- se sorprendió cuando Endou posó su mano sobre su hombro.

-Nunca lo has sido.- dijo el portero con una sonrisa. Kenji le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos chocaron las manos.

-Goenji.- llamó Toko al delantero. Este se volteó a verla.- Lo siento. Nunca debí ofrecer ese brazalete, sino Yuri no estaría...- y se sorprendió al ver que por primera vez en su vida el pelicrema le sonreía.

-No hay culpables en esto.- dijo. Toko le sonrió.

-Estoy segura de que recuperarán a Yuri.- dijo la pelirrosa.

-Con un poco de ayuda, sí.- dijo mirando a Kidou, quien le sonrió con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Goenji!- gritó Endou y ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos el equipo blanco!- gritó para comenzar a trotar.

Ambos equipos partieron en direcciones contrarios a la búsqueda de ambas chicas.

* * *

**Qué les parece?**

**Disculpen si he tardado demasiado, es que con la semana del 18 en chile, tuve toda la semana de vacaciones y me fui de viaje más al sur de mi país y me aloje en un lugar donde no tenía internet ^^U No saben lo mucho que me costó conseguir para mantenerme en contacto con algunos de ustedes.**

**Bueno, por favor, díganme que opinan del cap. Yo ahora me tengo que marchar.**

**Dejen reviews!**

**BYE!**


	77. Los Mensajeros del Cielo

**¡Ohayo!**

**¿A sido un tiempo, no creen? Ok, creo que esta vez si se me ha pasado la mano ^^U. Un mes sin actualizas :P Pero no se imaginan lo que me ha pasado en las ultimas semanas... Ademas de que unas semanas atrás simplemente no estaba de ánimos. Ya que mi inspiración para crear a Demetrio Di Gennaro, mi amado abuelo, falleció... No sé si les interese mucho, pero es la razón por la cual no he escrito (demás de los exámenes, tareas y de que me requisaron el computador por una semana ¬¬), gomen.**

**Bueno, espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo y muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews.**

**Declaimer: **INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE, A EXCEPCION DE YURI, KENJI, HIROSHI, KAEDE, AYAKA, KIMIKO (ENTRE OTRO) Y OTROS PERSONAJES QUE IRE MENCIONANDO A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO QUE SON DE MI TOTAL DOMINIO, ASI COMO LAS TECNICAS ESPECIALES DE LOS YA MENCIONADOS PERSONAJES.

**ENJOY**

* * *

Los mensajeros del cielo

Los chicos liderados por Endou se detuvieron en medio del camino observando el camino que les quedaba por recorrer estaba cubierto por las nubes. Todos miraban preocupados.

-Una vez que estemos más allá de esas nubes, vamos a estar en el Jardín del Cielo, ¿verdad?- dijo Fubuki.

-Si.- dijo Endou. "Espera por nosotros, Rika" pensó el portero. "¡Vamos a ganar, no importa qué!" Todos continuaron el camino.

**_En el jardín del cielo..._**

En una habitación con pared de piedra con una gran cama en medio se encontraba Rika frente a una ventana.

-Muy bien, nadie se enterará de esto...- dijo la peliceleste volteando a ver a la puerta.- ¡Ahora!- dijo para luego abrir la ventana.- No se lo que quieren de mí.- dijo mientras se subía a la ventana.- Pero si lo que ellos piensan es que yo solo voy a sentarme aquí y esperar, ellos están muy equivocados.- se asomó por la ventana y su rostro se tornó de un color azul.- ¡Es muy alto! Es un crimen que los edificios estén a esta altura.- luego escuchó como movían la manilla de la puerta y se apresuró por bajarse de la ventana, fingiendo demencia.

-Te has despertado.- dijo un chico de cabellera azul con el mismo uniforme del chico que había raptado a la chica de Osaka. Al presentarse en la habitación hizo una leve referencia.

-U-Uh, sí, hace unos minutos.- dijo Urabe. Luego su corazón dio un vuelco al notar que el chico miraba hacia la ventana abierta. "¡Ay, no, se ha dado cuenta!"

-Hace un poco de frío hoy.- dijo el chico acercándose a la ventana para cerrarla.- La brisa de la mañana no es buena para su salud.- luego la miró serio mientras que Rika estaba azul y sudaba frío. En eso llegan dos chicos con una bandeja con ruedas.

-¿Q-Qué está pasando?- preguntó la chica de Osaka.

-El desayuno.- respondió el chico peliazul.

-¿T-Todo esto es el desayuno?- preguntó la chica sorprendida al ver la gran cantidad de comida que le traían.

-Por favor.

-M-Muy bien...- dijo nerviosa.

¿-No es de su satisfacción?- preguntó el chico de cabello azul al ver que Rika no comenzaba a comer.- Entonces tendré que traer otros platos preparados de inmediato. Los otros dos chicos asintieron.

-¡Voy a comer, voy a comer!- exclamó nerviosa Rika.- Solo tengo que comer, ¿no?- miró todo los platillos.- Es un poco difícil de comer...

-Tal vez debería ver algo más adecuado, después de todo.- dijo el chico. Los otros dos chicos comenzaron a acercarse a Rika.

-No, no, ¡voy a comer!- se apresuró en decir la chica.- Aquí voy entonces.- dijo dando un bocado a la comida para luego quedar encantada.- Wow. ¿Qué es esto? ¡Es muy sabroso!

-Es una ensalada de frutas cubierto por un purificado vestidor.- respondió el chico de cabello azul.

-¿Purificado vestidor?- preguntó interesada.- Bueno, que va perfectamente con la salsa. Vamos a probar esta...- siguió comiendo encantada cuando en eso llega una chica de baja estatura y de cabellera rubia en punta a los lados para luego susurrarle algo al chico peliazul.

-Por favor, ven con nosotros a la sala de depuración una vez que haya terminado de comer.- anunció el chico.- Tenemos la ropa lista.

-¿Ropa?- preguntó curiosa Rika.

**_En otro lugar del templo..._**

El chico pelirrojo que había llevado a Rika a ese templo observaba las pinturas de una pared.

-Ya está.- dijo un chico rubio y de ojos violetas.

-Winel.- dijo el pelirrojo volteándose a verlo.

-El renacimiento del Señor Demonio por fin ha llegado.- dijo el rubio.

-¿Por qué nuestros antepasados utilizaron el fútbol para resolver sus batallas?- dijo regresando su vista hacia el muro.

-¿Por qué? Porque el fútbol es un medio que los humanos utilizan para determinar cual poder domina sobre el otro, ¿no?- dijo Winel.

-Un medio...

-Es casi la hora.- anunció Winel.

-Si.

**_Con Endou y los demás..._**

-¿Ya llegamos?- preguntó Toko cansada.

-¡Solo un poco más, aguanta!- gritó Endou. Kenji respiraba con dificultad mientras corría al final del grupo, pero tuvo que detenerse, ya que comenzó a toser con mucha brusquedad.

-¡Kenji!- exclamó Fidio volviéndose hacia él apoyando su mano en la espalda de su amigo. El resto se volteó a ver preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Endou acercándose.

-Estoy bien.- dijo Kenji con dificultad apoyando su mano sobre si pecho mientras que una gota de sudor corría por si mejilla.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Toko acercándose también. Kenji se le quedó mirando para luego desviar la mirada algo sonrojado.

-No importa, vamos, Urabe nos espera.- dijo Erizawa para continuar la marcha. El resto de los chicos se miraron algo preocupados para luego imitarlo y emprender la marcha hacia el Jardín del Edén.

-Si te sientes muy mal, avísame.- dijo Fidio cuando alcanzó a Kenji. El moreno lo miró sorprendido. Después de todo, seguían siendo los mejores amigos, a pesar de haber tomado caminos distintos y haberse peleado hace poco. Sonrió para luego asentir.

-¡Ya lo veo!- gritó Toko cuando tras las nubes que acababan de disiparse apareció el templo.

-Es el Jardín del Cielo...- dijo Kabeyama.- En realidad, se parece a los ángeles que viven allí.

-No es momento para estar aquí asombrándonos.- dijo Someoka.

-Allí es donde está Rika.- dijo Endou.

**_En el templo..._**

Winel y el chico pelirrojo preparaban todo para una especia de ceremonia en el salón principal donde había lo que parecía un trono. En eso una ráfada de viento se hizo presente moviendo la llama de las velas que Winel acababa de encender.

-Hay una perturbación en el viento.- dijo el pelirrojo. En eso llega un chico de cabellera castaña y un pañuelo blanco en la cabeza.

-Sain, tenemos invitados.- dijo el chico con las manos en la nuca.

**_Con Endou y los demás..._**

Todos los chicos se acercaban al templo corriendo.

-Espera, Rika. Ya casi llegamos.- dijo Toko sin dejar de correr.

A lo lejos observaban Sain, Winel y el chico castaño a los chicos que llegaban.

-¿Seres del Reino Inferior?- preguntó Sain con los brazos cruzados.

-No se puede iniciar el ritual con ellos aquí.- dijo Winel. Sain solo fulminó con la mirada a Endou, quien se setuvo y se volteó a verlo.

-¡Sain!- gritó el portero.

-¿Por qué has venido?- preguntó el pelirrojo.- A los del Reino Inferior no se les permite estar aquí. ¡Fuera de aquí!

-¡¿Por qué no se van ustedes!- exclamó Hijikata molesto.- ¡No vamos a salir de aquí tranquilamente después de que acabaste de robar a nuestra amiga!

-¡Devuélvenos a Rika!- gritó Toko.

-No se puede hacer eso.- dijo Sain.-Es nuestra oferta para restablecer la paz en la isla Licott.

-¿Restablecer la paz?- preguntó Endou.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Kazemaru notoriamente molesto.

-¡Te dije que me dejes ir!- se pudo escuchar que gritaba Rika. Todos los chicos se voltearon para toparse con Rika, quien llevaba un vestido blanco y dos chicas la sujetaban de ambos brazos.

-¡Es Rika!- gritó Toko.

-¡Rika!- gritó Endou.

-¡Endou!¡Toko!¡Todos ustedes llegaron!- exclamó Rika con una sonrisa.- ¡Ayuda!¡No quiero ser una novia!- grito desesperada.

-¿Novia?- preguntó Endou.

-Ella va a casarse con el Señor Demonio que revive cada milenio.- dijo Sain.

-¡¿Casarse con el Señor Demonio!- exclamaron todos los chicos sorprendidos.

-El Señor Demonio que despierta casa 1.000 años.- dijo Sain mirando al cielo. Se casa con el elegido por la llave y vuelve a caer una vez más en un sueño profundo.- explicó.

-¿Estos chicos estás obligando a Rika a ser una novia para poder sellar al Señor Demonio?- preguntó molesta Toko.

-Entonces los chicos del infierno a secuestrado a Matsura por el mismo motivo...- dijo Kazemaru.

-¡No!- gritó Sain.- ¡Lo que quieren es un sacrificio!

-¿Sacrificio?- preguntó Endou.

-Los bárbaros planes para ofrecer un sacrificio con el fin de amplificar el poder del Señor Demonio.- dijo Sain.

-Bárbaros, ¿dices?- preguntó Someoka molesto.- ¡¿No estás haciendo lo mismo que ellos!

-Ahora que los habitantes del infierno tiene un sacrificio a la mano, no tenemos más remedio que ofrecer una novia para limitar los poderes del Señor Demonio.- explicó Sain.- ¡Ustedes estás interfiriendo con el ritual!- gritó con enfado.- ¡Vete de nuestra Tierra!

-¡Les dijimos que no nos vamos!- gritó Someoka.

-¡Estamos aquí para llevarnos a Rika de nuevo!- gritó Endou con decisión.- ¡No vamos a dejar que ella se case con el Señor Demonio!

-Minna...- dijo Rika con una sonrisa.

-Esto es por qué los humanos del Reino Inferior son tan problemáticos- dijo uno de los compañeros de Sain.

-En ese caso no me dejas otra opción. ¡Simplemente tendré que devolver el golpe hacia el Reino Inferior!-dijo Sain.

Al poco tiempo se encontraron frente a frente ambos equipos en una cancha de fútbol.

-Entonces... ¡¿Por qué en un estadio de fútbol!- gritó Rika.

-El fútbol es un medio que utilizan los inferiores para determinar cual poder es mayor. -habló Sein.- A través de esto, vamos a convencerlos a ustedes con nuestra fuerza.

-Así que esto significa que no podremos salvar a Rika, a menos que ganemos.- dijo Kazemaru con seriedad.

-Entonces seré el arbitro.- dijo un anciano apareciendo de repente con un brillo en sus gafas.

-¿Eh?¡El está aquí otra vez!- dijo Toko.

¡Ah!¡Es usted!- grito Rika con enfado.

-Espero a ver como se jugará el partido.- dijo el anciano con una mano en la barbilla.

-¿¡Espera qué...?- gritó de nuevo la peliceleste. Las chicas que la sujetaban de los brazos comenzaban a tener problemas para retenerla.- ¡Solo usted tiene la culpa de que las cosas saliera así!- luego comenzó a forcejear.- Déjame, déjame ir.- Mientras Sain y Endou se miraban fijamente con miradas serias.

Ambos equipos tomaron su lugar en la cancha, Kenji estaba de pie a un lado de la cancha mientras que Rika estaba sentada en un especie de trono con una bola de prisión atada al tobillo. La chica se quejaba de que su futuro se decidiera en un partido, pero de todos monos animó a los chicos para que ganaran y la sacaran de allí.

-¡Vamos a hacer lo que sea necesario para ganar este partido!- gritó Endou a los chicos para animarlos.

-¡Sí!

-Ellos piensan que van a poder ganar contra nosotros.- dijo uno de los ángeles divertido.

-Es ridículo.- dijo Sain.- Verán el error que han hecho una ves que les mostremos el poder que nos ha dotado el Dios de los Cielos.

Un enorme reloj de arena se dio vuelta y el silbato de inicio se escuchó en la cancha. Hiroto le dio la patada inicial para luego darle el balón a Someoka, quien comenzó a avanzar por la cancha. Pero Sain le dio la orden a Ariel, una chica de cabellera color mostaza, para que le robara el balón al pelirrosa, cosa que le resultó muy sencillo. La chica le dio un pase a Winel y Toko se preparó para robarle el balón, pero el chico fue más rápido y la esquivó con facilidad. Sain fue el siguiente en apoderarse del esférico.

-Los seres humanos del Reino Inferior que se atrevan a perturbar la de esta isla. ¡Caen del cielo los juicios hacia ellos!- gritó mientras que el ambiente se tornaba oscuro. Se preparó para su tiro.- ¡Heaven Drive!

-¿Nani?- dijo Fidio sorprendido.

Endou utilizó su Ijigen the Hand Kai para detener el tiro de Sain, pero el tiro tenía demasiada fuerza y no fue capaz de detenerlo. El marcador quedó 1-0 a favor de los Mensajeros del Cielo. Todos estaban impresionados.

-¿Qué fue ese poder? No tenemos oportunidad contra personas que tengan esos brotes de esa manera.- dijo Rika espantada.

-¿Ese fue el poder de los ángeles?- preguntó Kazemaru.

-El resultado es obvio si continuamos o no.- dijo Sain.- Pueden salir de este lugar si lo desean.

-¡No!¡Estamos aquí para proteger a Rika!- gritó Endou poniéndose de pie con el balón entre sus manos.

-Endou...- dijo Toko preocupada.

-Estoy bien.- dijo para luego mirar de nuevo a Sain.- ¡Voy a detenerlo la próxima vez!- Sain solo se marchó sin decir nada.

-¡Es solo un gol!- gritó Kazemaru.- ¡Ahora nosotros debemos anotar!

-¡Sí!

-Tontos.- dijo Sain.- Ellos todavía quieren desafiarnos. Les demostraremos nuestra diferencia de poderes.- dijo con una sonrisa. El tiempo continuaba y no podían desperdiciarlo.

-Kami-sama, por favor, no me abandones.- rogaba Rika.

El silbato sonó y Hiroto volvió a dar la patada de inicio para darle un pase a Someoka. Ariel volvió a intentar quitarle el balón al pelirrosa, pero esta vez no fue capaz de hacerlo, ya que el delantero la pasó rápidamente. Luego un ángel de cabellera azul se interpuso en su camino. Dio un pase hacia atrás para Fidio. Winel intentó quitarle el balón al italiana, pero este no se lo permitió y siguió avanzando hacia la portería. El chico le dio una pase al capitán de Knights of Queen, quien utilizó su Excalibur. Todos pensaban que era un gol seguro pero...

-No aún.- dijo Kenji preocupado con mirada seria.

El portero de los ángeles utilizó su técnica Hissatsu Holly Zone, la cual logró detener el tiro de Edgar perfectamente. Rika se quejó a gritos con el inglés por no haber logrado anotar un gol. El resto de los chicos estaban impresionados. El partido continuó y Ariel recibe el pase del portero. Una vez que Sain le pide el esférico, ella no duda en hacerle caso, pero Kogure intercepta el pase. Los chicos no dejaban de interceptar los pases hacia Sain, el pelirrojo practicamente no había podido ni tocar el balón.

_"¿Cómo son capaces estos seres humanos del Reino Inferior de detener nuestros ataques?"_ se preguntaba Sain.

_"¡No voy a dejar que se queden con Rika!"_ pensó Toko.

_"¡Vamos a conseguir ese gol como sea!"_ pensó Fubuki.

_"¡No podemos perder este partido!"_ gritó Kabeyama en sus pensamientos.

Winel dio un pase hacia Sain, pero Toko, que estaba en el medio, utilizó su The Tower V2 para apoderarse del balón. La chica le dio un pase a Kazemaru, el cual comenzó a avanzar por la cancha. Intentaron detenerlo, pero el peliceleste utilizó su Dance of the Wind God para pasarlo. Volvieron a bloquearlo, así que le dio un pase a Fidio, quien utilizó su Odin Sword, dándole ni tiempo al portero para usar su técnica, entrando en la portería y empatando el marcador a uno. Sain no podía creerlo. El partido continuó, pero antes de que el primer tiempo llegara a su fin, Someoka, quien llevaba el balón, cayó al suelo bruscamente tras recibir una barrida por parte de Winel, recibiendo la patada en la pierna. Los chicos comenzaron a acercarse a él para ayudarlo cuando el silbato sonó.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Endou una vez que lo llevaron fuera de la cancha. Todos se reunieron a su alrededor.

-No es nada, solo fue un golpe menor, puedo seguir jugando.- dijo mientras se ponía de pie, pero el agudo dolor que sintió en la pierna se lo impidió y se vio obligado a sentarse en el suelo de nuevo.

-Así no puedes jugar.- dijo Kazemaru.

-Entonces tendremos que entrar con diez jugadores en el segundo tiempo.- dijo Endou serio.

-¡Pero Endou...!- se quejó Someoka, pero el portero no le hizo caso, no quería repetir lo que sucedió cuando jugaron contra Shin Teikoku.

-No habrá necesidad.- dijo Fidio. Todos se voltearon a verlo sin poder comprender a lo que se refería.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora te crees mago como yo y crees que puedes aparecer a un sustituto de la nada?- preguntó Kenji algo molesto.- No es tan simple como parece...- dijo en tono bromista.

-No tengo que hacer magia, tengo al sustituto frente a mi.- dijo Aldena sin tomar en cuanta la broma. Todos miraron a Erizawa sin poder creerlo. El moreno lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin poder creer lo que su mejor amigo acababa de decir.

-¿Yo?- preguntó incrédulo señalándose con el dedo índice.

-Si, tú.- dijo con fastidio el italiano.

-¡Pero si yo ni juego fútbol!- gritó Erizawa agitando los brazos.

-Erizawa-kun tiene razón, es arriesgado poner a alguien que no tenga experiencia en la cancha.- dijo Fubuki.

-No, yo he visto a Kenji jugar, no es tan malo, pero sería entrar a la cancha con diez jugadores y en la situación en la que pendemos de un hilo.- dijo Aldena analítico.

-¿Q-Que me has visto?- preguntó Kenji incrédulo.

-Si, te he visto practicando en el bosque de la zona de Italia.- dijo el ex-capitán de Orpheus. Todos volvieron su mirada a Erizawa, el cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse, avergonzado.-Mamoru.- dijo mirando al portero.- La decisión queda en tus manos.- dijo para luego mirar expectante como el capitán de Inazuma Japan analizaba la situación con sumo cuidado.

Segundo tiempo. Ambos equipos estaban situados en la cancha. El equipo de los humanos hizo un leve cambio en su formación. Someoka salió de la cancha para ser sustituido por Fubuki en la delantera mientras que su puesto en la defensa era tomado por Erizawa Kenji. El chico sudaba nervioso y se había quitado su típica sudadera verde para estar más alivianado, quedando solo con su playera negra en su torso.

-¿¡NANI?- gritó Rika al notar el cambio.- ¡Mi futuro depende de ustedes! ¿¡Y meten a alguien fuera del equipo para jugar?

Ese comentario no ayudó a los nervios del moreno, quien no dejaba de mirar alrededor, sus manos sudaban y su cuerpo temblaba levemente.

-¡Kenji!- gritó Endou para llamarle la atención. Al voltearse, el moreno se sorprende de ver que el portero le sonreía con el pulgar alzado.- Lo harás bien. ¡No te preocupes!- Erizawa solo le sonrió para luego regresar su mirada hacia el otro lado de la cancha.

El segundo tiempo comienza con el saque de los ángeles. Endou se encargó de subir los ánimos en el equipo mientras que Sain miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

-Los del Reino inferior son muy tontos.- dijo el pelirrojo.- Van a ver lo impotentes que realmente son.

Después de decir eso le dio un pase a la delantera de su equipo y ella le dio un pase a Winel.

-¡Winel, muévete hacia arriba!- gritó el capitán de los ángeles mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la portería contraria.

El rubio le hizo caso de inmediato y también comenzó a avanzar. Hiroto intentó detenerlo, pero el rubio lo pasó con mucha velocidad y facilidad. Fubuki y Edgar se interpusieron también en su camino, pero sucedió lo mismo que con el pelirrojo. Kazemari alertó a Fidio de que el chico se acercaba a él, pero para cuando el italiano reaccionó Winel utilizó su técnica Angel Ball para esquivarlo. Los mensajeros del cielo pasaron por la defensa de Kabeyama, Toko, Kogure y Kenji. Hijikata utilizó su Super Shikofumi contra uno de los ángeles que tenía baja estatura, pero este lo esquivó. Fubuki, que había vuelto a la defensa, logró quitarle el balón y le dio un pase a Hiroto. Pero el pelirrojo perdió el esférico cuando uno de los ángeles utilizó su t´wcnica Go tu Heaven contra él. Los ángeles comenzaron a hacer pases hasta que la delantera, Guel, recibió el balón y lanzó hacia la portería.

Endou se preparó para detener el tiro, pero se sorprendió tanto como el resto cuando Kenji se interpuso en el tiro. El moreno detuvo el bal´øn con el pecho y la fuerza del tiro hizo que el chico se desplazara un poco, dejando una marca en el césped.

-Kenji.- dijo Endou sorprendido.

-Wow. Esa chica si que tira fuerte.- dijo el moreno sin prestarle atención mientras se frotaba el pecho. El tiro había provocado que su playera se gastara donde había impactado.

-Bloquéenlo.- ordenó Sain al notar que podía llegar a tener problemas con Erizawa en la defensa.

El partido continuó y los Mensajeros del Cielo no dejaban de dar pases para Guel, la cual no paraba de lanzar a la portería con todas sus fuerzas, poniendo a Endou en problemas. Los jugadores eran tan veloces que los chicos no podían hacer nada para evitar que avanzaran. Rika estaba preocupada por lo que podía llegar a suceder.

En un intento por detener el balón, Endou perdió el balón y Guel lanzó casi enseguida. El portero no tenía tiempo para volver a ponerse en pie, pero en eso llega Toko y utiliza su The Tower V2 para detener el tiro. Desgraciadamente el tiro era tan poderoso que la técnica se rompió. Por suerte Kenji se desmarcó y volvió a detener el tiro. Curiosamente cuando el tiro impactó contra su pecho, su cuerpo adoptó un aura color roja, pero solo Fidio lo notó. Antes de que le pudieran robar el balón, Erizawa lanzó el balón fuera de la cancha.

-Gracias, Toko, Kenji.- dijo Rika en un suspiro, pero al mirar hacia la cancha notó que la perrosa no se levantaba del suelo.- ¿Toko?- Todos los muchachos se acercaron a la chica.

-Toko, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Endou mientras que se agachaba junto a ella. La chica se levantó con dificultada.

-Esto no es nada... Mientras podamos salvar a Toko.- dijo la pelirrosa. Rika la miraba sorprendida a su amiga y cuando esta se puso de pie, ambas intercambiaron miradas con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Luego Zaizen regresó a su puesto en la cancha.

Edgar miró el enorme reloj de arena y pudo apreciar que no les quedaba mucho tiempo. Los Mensajeros del Cielo realizaron un saque de banda. Kogure intentó interceptar el pase hacia Winel, pero este antes de que el enano pudiera siquiera tocar el balón, le dio un pase a Sain, quien utilizó su Heaven Drive.

-¡Déjenme esto a mi!- gritó Edgar mientras corría hacia la portería. _"Excalibur aumenta su fuerza mientras más larga es la distancia. Gracias a la fuerza adicional del Heaven Drive..."_ pensó el inglés.

-¡El está pensando en el reflejo de ese disparo!- exclamó Fidio.

-¡Detente, Edgar!¡Si lo haces tu pierna...!- gritó Rika a todo pulmón.

-¡Si me rompo la pierna en el acto de proteger a una dama, entonces yo no lo haría de ninguna otra manera!- gritó el capitán de Knights of Queen.

-¡No, no lo hagas, Edgar!- chilló la chica de Osaka. Pero ya era muy tarde, Edgar ya estaba frente al tiro de Sain. El chico utilizó su Excalibur para contrarrestar el Heaven Drive. El tiro ahora iba en sentido contrario de la cancha con aún más fuerza.

-¿¡Qué? ¿Para mandarla de nuevo?- exclamó Sain sorprendido.

La técnica Hissatsu del portero, Holly Zone, no sirvió de nada contra ese tiro de tal magnitud. El balón entró en la portería arrastrando con él al portero, dejando el marcado 2-1 a favor de los muchachos del FFI. Todos los Mensajeros del Cielo, menos Sain, miraban impresionados hacia la portería.

-El venció el Holly Zone.- dijo Sain impresionado mientras se volteaba a ver hacia el arco. En ese momento el silbato sonó, dando a entender el final del partido había llegado.

-¿Se acabó?- preguntó Kogure.

-¿Así que ganamos?- preguntó Hijikata sin salir de su asombro.

-Ahora Rika-san no tendrá que casarse con el Señor Demonio.- dijo Kabeyama contento.

-Nosotros la protegimos.- dijo Kogure comenzando a dar saltitos.

-Están locos.- dijo Kenji sentado en el piso, cansado. Luego se sorprendió al ver que alguien le extendía la mano, al levantar la mirada vio que se trataba de Fidio.

-¿Ves que no me equivoqué cuando dije que nos sería de ayuda?- dijo Aldena sin apartar la mano. Erizawa sonrió y aceptó la ayuda de su amigo para ponerse de pie.

-¿Cuando te has equivocado?- preguntó burlón el mago para luego chocar su puño amistosamente con el de Fidio, ambos sonrieron.

-Pero... ¿Estás bien?- preguntó.

-¿Ah?- preguntó el moreno sin comprender a lo que se refería, pero luego recordó cuando estaban llegando al Jardín del Cielo le había dado una toz horrible.- Fidio...- sabía que su amigo se preocupaba por él, después de todo, su salud había sido muy delicada desde pequeño. Iba a responderle, pero en eso notan que Edgar se deja caer arrodillado.

En cuando el anciano libera a Rika, esta sale corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el capitán de Knights of Queen.

-La pierna no está rota, ¿verdad?- preguntó la peliceleste. Tras ellos observaban Fubuki y Endou preocupados.

-No. He cumplido mi promesa.- dijo el inglés con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Promesa? Oh, Edgar...- dijo Rika para luego sonreír encantada.

-Perdimos.- dijo Sain incrédulo. La chica de Osaka se volteó a verlo sorprendida mientras que Edgar se ponía de pie.- ¿Por qué? Nuestro poder debío haber eclipsado el suto, sin duda.- Todos los de su equipo lo miraban preocupados.

-¿Por qué?¿No es obvio?- dijo la peliceleste. Sain se volteó a verla sorprendido.- Ustedes no lo entienden en lo absoluto. El fútbol no es solo un método para determinar quién es el ganador, ¡es el choque de las almas en contra de las almas!¡No importa quién está por encima de quién!

-El choque de las almas en contra de las almas...- murmuró el pelirrojo. Miró a Endou, Edgar, Rika y Fubuki y luego recordó el mural pintado, donde salían un ángel y un demonio luchando. La mirada del ángel era la misma que esos muchachos tenía en ese momento.- Así que eso fue todo.- dijo cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro. Luego los volvió a abrir y miró a Endou.- Al parecer, debo expresar mi agradecimiento a usted.

-¿Agradecimiento?- preguntó el portero sorprendido.

-Había algo en mi mente que yo no podía entender.- dijo el chico mientras que su equipo se reunía tras él.- ¿Por qué nuestros antepasados de hace 1.000 años utilizaban el fútbol para determinar sus batallas? El fútbol es el choque de las almas en contra de las almas. Nuestros antepasados utilizaron sus almas feroces para atrapar al Señor Demonio.

-Entonces ese mural...- dijo Winel.

-Si. Eso era lo que nos pasaba a nosotros.- respondió su capitán.- Endou-kun, ¿te puedo llamas así?

-Por supuesto.

-Gracias a ti, mi corazón está contento. Nosotros también utilizaremos el fútbol para luchar contra los habitantes del infierno como hicieron nuestros antepasados. Y luego, vamos a utilizar nuestras almas feroces para sellar al Señor Demonio a toda costa.

-¡Sain!- exclamó Endou con una sonrisa para luego chocas su puño amistosamente con el del ángel.- ¡Sí!¡Estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo!

-Ahora solo tenemos que preocuparnos por Matsura.- dijo Someoka apoyado en Kazemaru.

-Si. Estamos contando contigo, Goenji.- dijo el atleta.

**_En lo más profundo de la tierra..._**

La lava y los gases hacían que el calor en ese lugar fuera casi insoportable. El otro equipo, liderado por Goenji y Kidou, llegaron al final del camino y miraban en todas direcciones en busca de los demonios o de... Yuri.

-¡Minna!- se escuchó gritar a la voz de la italiana. Todos dirigieron sus miradas en la dirección de donde provenía el grito. Ahí vieron a Yuri con un atuendo color rojo con extraños símbolos en su pecho y con una especie de falda azul marino. Sus manos estaban amarradas con unas cadenas.- ¡ESCAPEN!

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y me disculpo de nuevo por haber tardado tanto ^^U**

**!Dejen reviews!**

**¡CIAO!**


	78. Ejército Demonios Z

**Ohayo, minna!**

**Después de haber pasado ya un buen tiempo desde que actualicé (gomen por eso), les traigo un nuevo capitulo de "Una Nueva Historia". Este sería el numero... ¡WOW! ¡El numero 78!**

**Declaimer:** INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE, A EXCEPCION DE YURI, KENJI, HIROSHI, KAEDE, AYAKA, KIMIKO (ENTRE OTRO), ASI COMO LAS TECNICAS ESPECIALES DE LOS YA MENCIONADOS PERSONAJES.

**ENJOY**

* * *

Ejército Demonios Z

Desde el campamento de la selección de Japón, las managers del equipo y Natsumi observaban preocupadas el volcán de la isla, del cual salía una gran humareda, además de que el cielo estaba completamente cubierto por nubes.

-A pasado mucho tiempo.- dijo Natsumi, las otras tres chicas se voltearon a verla.- Nunca pensé que iba a suceder justo antes de la final del torneo.

-¿Van a estar bien?- preguntó Fuyukka.

-Van a estar bien.- dijo Aki segura de si misma.- Estoy segura de que van a volver sanos y salvos.

-Sí.- dijo Natsumi.- Vamos a creer en ellos.

-0-0-0-0-

La lava y los gases hacían que el calor en ese lugar fuera casi insoportable. El otro equipo, liderado por Goenji y Kidou, llegaron al final del camino y miraban en todas direcciones en busca de los demonios o de... Yuri.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó Tobitaka.

-Que lugar más triste.- dijo Terrace.

-Kidou, esto es...- dijo Goenji.

-Sí, la Puerta del Demonio.- respondió el estratega.

-¡Minna!- se escuchó que gritaba la voz de la italiana. Todos dirigieron sus miradas en la dirección de donde provenía el grito. Ahí vieron a Yuri con un atuendo color rojo con extraños símbolos en su pecho y con una especie de falda azul marino. Sus manos estaban amarradas con unas cadenas.- ¡ESCAPEN!

-¡No digas idioteces!- gritó con enfado Goenji. La chica se sorprendió.- ¡Ahora voy!- gritó disponiéndose a correr hacia dónde estaba ella.

-Los que se atrevan interferir en el ritual... - dijo una voz y un fuerte viendo chocó contra los cuerpos de los muchachos. Una compuerta de piedra se abrió dejando ver a un grupo de muchachos vestidos igual que el chico que raptó a Yuri.- ...van a sufrir el terror y la ruina en nombre del Señor Demonio. - Goenji apretó los dientes con rabia.- Este es el reino del infierno.- el dueño de la voz apareció junto a la rubia.- Los gustos de los seres humanos de venir aquí es toda una hazaña.- junto a él apareció una chica de cabellera verde.

-¿El infierno?- preguntó Tsunami.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó Kidou.

-Yo soy el guerrero del infierno, Desta.- dijo el muchacho.- Y somos... ¡El Ejército Demonios Z!

-Ellos realmente creen que son la gente del infierno.- dijo Sakuma.

-¡Regresen a Yuri!- gritó Goenji perdiendo la paciencia.

-No tan rápido.- dijo Desta.- Ella va a ser nuestro precioso sacrificio.

-¿¡Sacrificio?- exclamó el delantero.

-El Señor Demonio que fue sellado en las profundidades de la Tierra se come el alma de una doncella elegida por la llave de la leyenda.- dijo la chica peliverde. Yuri se espantó ante la idea, pero Desta la sujetó de la barbilla.- Y después del ritual de cada milenio, se despierta.

-Cuando nuestro maestro, el Señor Demonio, ha resucitado. El mundo será engullido por las llamas y todos los de civilización serán destruidos. Y este milenio, el Señor Demonio y el infierno del Ejército Demonios Z tendrá el control de la Tierra con nuestro mal.

-Te convertirás en el sacrificio para el Señor Demonio.- dijo la muchacha y tomó del brazo a Yuri.- ¿No te sientes feliz?- lagrimas se asomaban por los ojos de Yuri.

-Mira lo feliz que estoy.- dijo la rubia con amargura y sarcasmo. Desta se enfadó y la sujetó con brusquedad del brazo.

-¡No la toques!- gritó Goenji.- ¡No me importa el infierno o el Señor Demonio! ¡No voy a perdonar al que intente hacerle daño a Yuri!

-Shuuya-kun...- murmuró Yuri sorprendida.

-Parece que los humanos tienen algo de lucha dentro de ellos.- dijo la muchacha peliverde para luego mirar a Desta.

-Ella es nuestro valioso sacrificio para el Señor Demonio.- dijo el chico.

-¡Entonces vamos a llevarla con nosotros por la fuerza!- gritó el pelicrema.

-¿Así que los seres humanos retan a los guerreros del infierno?- preguntó un anciano apareciendo de la nada. Kidou pudo recordarlo de cuando los dos ancianos los esperaron en el punto donde todos los muchachos se dividieron en los dos equipos.- Aquellos que desean desafiar a los guerreros del infierno deben respetar las leyes antiguas. Por lo tanto...- de entre la neblina apareció una cancha de fútbol.

-Eso es...- dijo Kidou sorprendido.

-Se pelea con el fútbol para determinar un vencedor.- dijo el anciano. Todos los muchachos se mostraron sorprendidos.- ¿No quieren rescatar al sacrificio?

-¿Tú nos estás diciendo que para ganar el partido para recuperar a Yuri?- preguntó Kidou, el viejo asintió.

-¿Estás dispuestos, humanos?- preguntó Desta.

-Sí.- aceptó Goenji.- La llevaremos de regreso sin importar qué.

-¡Shuuya-kun!- exclamó la italiana.

Todos tomaron sus posiciones en la cancha. Tachimukai sería portero, Tsunami, Terrace y Tobitaka sería defensas, Sakuma, Kidou, Fudou y Mark serían mediocampistas y Dylan, Goenji y Toramaru serían delanteros.

-¡Minna, tengan cuidado!- exclamó Yuri aún encadenada.

-Vamos a tener que seguir después de esto muy pronto.- dijo Desta. Yuri se apartó hacia atrás.

-Lo más fuerte es el alma, y lo que más recopilamos, el más fuerte será cuando el Señor Demonio reviva.

-Vamos a tomar todas sus almas como sacrificio para el Señor Demonio.- dijo Desta.

Un enorme reloj de arena se volteó y el anciano hizo sonar el silbato, dando señal de que el partido acababa de comenzar. Desta recibió el balón y comenzó a avanzar. De inmediato Goenji, Dylan y Toramaru se lanzaron al ataque, pero el demonio utilizó su táctica Hissatsu, Black Thunder. El tiempo pareció que se detenía y Desta pudo pasar por la cancha sin ningún problema. Para cuando el tiempo regresó a la normalidad, el chico estaba frente a la portería, sin que Tachimukai pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. El chico solo lanzó el balón a la portería y eso bastó para anotar el primer gol del partido. Nadie comprendía que fue lo que había sucedido.

-Goenji-san, ¿qué pasó allá?- preguntó Toramaru una vez que ambos chicos estuvieran en sus posiciones para continuar el partido.

-No lo sé.- respondió con su típica seriedad.

-¡Tal vez realmente son las personas del infierno!- exclamó el chico asustado.

-Pensamientos innecesarios solo interferirán con tu juego. Lo mejor que uno puede hacer es concentrarse en el balón y dejar de preocuparse.- dijo y miró de reojo a Yuri, quien miraba preocupada el partido.

-¡Hai!- dijo el peligris.

El silbato sonó y Toramaru le dio el balón a Goenji. Después de que Kidou le pidiera el balón, el pelicrema no tardó en hacerle caso. Le dio un pase a Mark, pero Fudou lo interceptó y comenzó a avanzar. El chico pudo pasar con facilidad a dos demonios, pero cuando el tercero lo atacó, este le dio un pase a Tobitaka. Tsunami también se unió al ataque de esos dos. Al llegar a la portería, Tobitaka le dio un pase a Fudou y este lanzó a la portería. Sin embargo, la portera pudo detener el tiro perfectamente con su técnica The End.

Después de esto, el ataque del Ejército Demonios Z comenzó. Pero al dar un pase, Fudou lo intercepta y comienza a avanzar de nuevo. Uno de los demonios le quita el balón dándole un empujón con el hombro. A Tsunami le sucedió lo mismo, pero con una barrida y con Tobitaka utilizaron la técnica Go to Hell para robarle el balón. Desta recibe un pase y utiliza su Dark Matter, tiro que Tachimukai no pudo detener ni con su Maou the Hand. El portero estaba impresionado de la fuerza del tiro.

-No puedes ser...- murmuró Yuri.

-¿Qué son estos chicos?- preguntó Fudou.

-El poder del mal.- respondió una chica peliverde. Goenji miró a Yuri, quien hacía lo posible por no derramar lagrimas.

**_En otro lado..._**

Los que formaban parte del equipo de Endou corría cuesta abajo para llegar al punto de encuentro, pero los otros nos estaban.

-La Puerta del Demonio es más adelante, ¿verdad?- dijo Endou.

-Sí, lo es.- dijo Kabeyama para luego mirar al cielo nublado.- El cielo se ve bastante aterrador. Me pregunto si Goenji-san y los demás estarán bien.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- exclamó Endou.- Estoy seguro de que están bien.

_**De vuelta en el infierno...**_

El segundo tiempo del partido comienza y Kidou ordena fortalecer la defensa. El tiempo pasaba y todo seguía igual, no podían hacer nada para poder avanzar o lanzar a la portería. Fudou, Tobitaka y Tsunami eran los más heridos.

-¡Kidou, se nos está acabando el tiempo!- exclamó Sakuma.

-Lo sé.- dijo algo nervioso.- Estamos a la izquierda para defendernos de este tipo de situación.- Goenji apretó los puños con rabia. Terrace, Mark y Dylan intercambiaron miradas y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

Una muchacha del otro equipo comenzó a avanzar con el balón. Kidou intentó detenerla, pero esta utilizó su Devil Bal para pasarlo. Esta le dio un pase Desta para meter otro gol. Desgraciadamente Tachimukai no se encontraba en sus mejores condiciones como para detener el tiro de Desta. El demonio utilizó su Dark Matter, pero sorpresivamente, Terrace utilizó su Iron Wall para detener el tiro y tirando a Desta al piso de pasada. Los demonios estaban sorprendidos de que hubiera golpeado a Desta.

-¡No podemos ganar solo defendiendo!- dijo Terrace.

Uno de los demonios utilizó su Go to Hell contra él, pero el argentino utilizó esta técnica contra el mismo demonio.

-¡Goenji, Kidou, el pánico está impidiendo su concentración!- dijo el capitán de The Empire.- ¡Pero no olviden la importancia de atacar incluso en una situación difícil! El ataque es la mejor defensa. ¡Demostraron lo que son cuando destruyeron la Andes Antlion Death Trap! ¡Inazuma Japan!- los chicos se sorprendieron.- Tengo muchas ganas de que Inazuma Japan juegue en las finales. Ustedes también, ¿verdad?

-Sí, no podemos perder en un lugar como este.- dijo Mark.

-Estoy seguro de que Kazuya siente lo mismo.- dijo Dylan.

-Dylan... Mark...- murmuró Goenji.

-Goenji, eres un jugador espectacular e Inazuma Japan es un buen equipo. Pero ustedes se han centrado demasiado en las jugadas de equipo, limitando su fútbol.- dijo Mark.- Algunas personas pueden cambiar el panorama completo del equipo con sus habilidades.

-Yes. Al igual que el mago del campo, Kazuya, no enseñó.- dijo Dylan.- ¿Quieres ir por ellos?

-Por supuesto.- dijo Mark.

-Estamos contra los subordinados del Señor Demonio.- dijo Terrace.- ¡No vamos a retroceder! ¿Quién pensaría que llegaría el día en que Argentina se uniera a Estados Unidos?

-América del Sur y América del Norte.- dijo Mark.- Es un equipo de ensueño.

-¡Sí, todos los de América están llorando por nosotros!- dijo Dylan.

-¡Vamos!- gritó el argentino.

-¡Let's party!- gritó Dylan emocionado.

Terrace comenzó a avanzar y cuatro demonios se lanzaron a su ataque en venganza por haber atacado a Desta. El argentino hizo lo posible por mantener el balón en su poder hasta que vio una abertura y le dio un pase a Mark. El estadounidense esquivó con maestría a uno de los demonios y cuando otros dos lo bloquearon saltó, provocando que ambos demonios chocaran contra ellos mismos. El chico mientras estaba en el aire lo atacaron, golpeándolo en la espalda y provocando su caída. Sin embargo, el chico reunió fuerzas para darle un pase a Dylan. El rubio se preparó para lanzar, haciendo como si fuera a utilizar una técnica Hissatsu. El portero se lanzó a defender, pero sorpresivamente el estadounidense se detuvo antes de patear el balón y luego lo pateó suavemente a la portería, marcando gol.

-Lo hizo...- dijo Goenji.

-Sin utilizar técnicas Hissatsu.- dijo Toramaru.

-No importa cómo lo hagas, la cosa es anotar.- dijo Terrace.- Esa es la función de un delantero después de todo.

Todos los muchachos estaban impresionados de que solo ellos tres hubieran logrado anotar un gol.

-¡Vamos, minna!- gritó Yuri. Todos se voltearon a verla.- ¡No se pueden rendir! ¡Nunca lo han hecho! ¡Y no pueden hacerlo ahora!

-Yuri...- murmuró Goenji. El resto estaba igual de sorprendidos que él.

-Esa chica si que habla con sentido.- dijo Dylan.

Pero el partido continúa y los demonios no estaban dispuestos a perder contra unos humanos. Cuando uno de los delanteros se lanzó al ataque, Tobitaka utilizó su Shinkuuma para robarle el balón. Luego le dio un pase a Tsunami, quien pasó velozmente a una chica y luego le dio un pase a Fudou. El chico comenzó a pelearse por el balón con un demonio, pero finalmente el ex-capitán de Shin Teikoku derribó al otro jugador. Goenji comenzó a avanzar y Fudou le asintió a Toramaru para luego darle un pase. El chico engañó al portero diciendo que le iba a dar un pase a Goenji, pero el chico terminó por anotar un gol él mismo con su Gladius Arch.

-Lo hiciste, Toramaru.- lo felicitó Goenji.

-No pensé que siento el señuelo terminaras tiran tú.- dijo Dylan algo sorprendido.

-No importa como anotas, anotar es el papel del delantero.- dijo el pequeño.- ¿No?

Tsunami felicitó a Fudou por su asistencia y este explicó que Toramaru lo hizo exactamente como pensó que lo haría. El partido continuó y cuando los tres delanteros se lanzaron hacia Desta, este utilizó su Black Thunder, deteniendo el tiempo. El demonio pensó que sería lo mismo que cuando anotó el primer gol, pero para su desconcierto, Tachimukai logró reaccionar y se lanzó sobre el balón, tomándolo entre sus brazos y empujando Desta de paso.

-¡Tachimukai-kun!- gritó Yuri. El portero solo levantó el pulgar.

-¡Goenji-san!- gritó el portero para luego darle un pase. El pelicrema recibió el pase y miró a Yuri antes de continuar avanzando.

-¡Toramaru!- gritó el delantero.

-¡Hai!

Ambos chicos utilizaron su Tiger Storm para lanzar a la portería. La portera utilizó su técnica The End y en un principio pareció que había logrado detener el tiro, pero finalmente el balón entró con todas sus fuerzas a la portería, dejando el marcador 3-2 a favor de los muchachos. Justo marcaron el último gol, el tiempo se acabó.

-¿Esto significa que hemos perdido?- preguntó Desta sorprendido.

-¡Sí!- dijo Dylan.- Es nuestra victoria.

Los demonios soltaron a Yuri y esta fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Goenji.

-¡Shuuya-kun!- exclamó la chica. El delantero solo la abrazó cuando esta llegó hacia donde estaba él.- Estaba tan preocupada de que les sucediera algo...

-Baka, deberías haber estado preocupada de lo que te hicieran a ti.- la regañó el pelicrema, pero la abrazó con más fuerza.- Que bueno que estés bien.

-¡Oi!- gritó una voz a lo lejos.- ¡Minna!- era Endou, el cual se encontraba con los demás en la entrada al infierno.

-¡Endou!- gritó Goenji.

-¡Así que ustedes también ganaron!- gritó con una sonrisa el portero. Todos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras.

-Por supuesto.- dijo Fudou.

-¡Me alegro de que Matsura-senpai esté a salvo!- dijo Kabeyama.

-¡Yuri!- exclamaron Fidio y Kenji corriendo hacia donde estaba la rubia. Esta los detuvo.

-Estoy bien.- se apresuró en decir la italiana.

-Estaba tan preocupado.- dijo Aldena.

-Mira que con este desastre tuve que jugar para salvarle el trasero a estos chicos.- dijo Kenji bromista. Todos lo miraron con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Tú? ¿Jugar? No te creo.- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa.

-¡Es verdad!- exclamó el moreno en forma de puchero.

-No me imaginaba que pudieran vencer a los guerreros del infierno.- dijo uno de los ancianos al otro.

-Así que este es el poder de los seres humanos.- dijo el otro.- Pero esto es exactamente lo que desea el Señor Demonio.

-Hemos reunido una multitud de almas fuertes. Incluso un exceso.

-Por lo tanto, comienza.

-Sí, el telón milenario se levantará.

Todos lo muchachos estaban reunidos.

-Bien, esto significa que ya podemos volver a la fase final del torneo.

-Ustedes tienen nuestro agradecimiento.- dijo uno de los demonios, una chica. Todos se voltearon a verlos.- Después de la lucha con ustedes, hemos encontrado sacrificios mucho mejores que esa chica.

-¿Nani?- preguntó Kidou.

-Gracias a sus almas fuertes, el Señor Demonio a despertado.

-¿Qué?- gritó Kenji, pero en ese momento un movimiento brusco de la tierra provocó que perdiera el equilibrio.

_**En el área de Japón...**_

Una tormenta eléctrica se desataba en Licott, las managers solo miraban preocupadas.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Haruna.

-Se siente como el fin del mundo.- dijo Fuyukka.

-Por favor, mantén la seguridad de todos.- rezó Aki.

_**En el infierno...**_

Con Yuri ya cambiada de ropa, todos los muchachos observaban preocupados el lugar por donde los demonios había desaparecido.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Kidou.

-Esto no puede ser bueno.- dijo Yuri preocupada.

-El sello del milenio se ha desatado.- dijo la voz de Desta.

-La era de la destrucción a comenzado.- dijo Sain.

-Al consumir las almas fuertes, el Señor Demonio a resucitado.- dijo Desta.

-Somos Dark Angels.- dijo el capitán de los ángeles.

-¿Sain? ¿Eres tú, Sain?- preguntó Endou incrédulo.

_CONTINUARA..._

* * *

**YUHOO!**

**He logrado terminar el capitulo :) Estoy tan feliz. Solo espero que a ustedes les guste.**

**Bueno, me despido y no olviden dejar sus reviews!**

**Ciao**


	79. ¡El Señor Demonio! ¡Dark Angel!

**¡ohayo!**

**¡****GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!**

**Esta vez si que abusé de sus paciencias... ¡MAS DE DOS MESES SIN ACTUALIZAR! He metido la pata bien hondo esta vez TT-TT**

**Es que mire, les daré una muy leve explicación (que algunos de ustedes ya saben, pero que va) lo que sucede es que en Diciembre tuve un especie de bloqueo de escritora y no me animaba mucho a escribir, así que ahí tachamos un mes y en Enero pasó que no podía actualizar porque no tenía mi computador a mano y la internet de la casa de mis abuelos (que es donde me encuentro de vacaciones) es un poco (muy) lenta y me cuesta incluso ver los vídeos en internet. Pero como me sentía tan mal por no actualizar... Que me empeñé en escribir el cap y... ¡LO LOGRE!**

**Solo espero que lo disfruten...**

**Declaimer: **INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE PROPIEDAD DE LEVEL-5 Y QUIEN SABE QUIEN MAS, A EXCEPCION DE YURI, KENJI, HIROSHI (ENTRE OTROS), ASI COMO LAS TECNICAS ESPECIALES DE LOS YA MENCIONADOS.

**Sin más... ENJOY**

* * *

¡El despertar del Señor Demonio! ¡Dark Angel!_  
_

_ANTERIORMENTE..._

_Con Yuri ya cambiada de ropa, todos los muchachos observaban preocupados el lugar por donde los demonios había desaparecido._

_-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Kidou._

_-Esto no puede ser bueno.- dijo Yuri preocupada._

_-El sello del milenio se ha desatado.- dijo la voz de Desta._

_-La era de la destrucción a comenzado.- dijo Sain._

_-Al consumir las almas fuertes, el Señor Demonio a resucitado.- dijo Desta._

_-Somos Dark Angels.- dijo el capitán de los ángeles._

_-¿Sain? ¿Eres tú, Sain?- preguntó Endou incrédulo._

En cuanto dijo eso Sain se sujetó la frente con una expresión de dolor en su rostro, como si estuviera sintiendo un dolor de cabeza horrible.

-En-dou- dijo entrecortadamente el pelirrojo.

-¡Sain! ¡¿Qué está sucediendo!- gritó el portero de Inazuma Japan. Pero sucedió algo que no esperaba.

-Silencio- dijo una voz fría que por más increíble que pareciera, le pertenecía a Sain. El ángel los miró con una mirada fría y aterradora.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó preocupado Endou.

-El infierno se ha tragado los cielos- respondió una voz anciana. Al voltearse todos pudieron comprobar que se trataban de los ancianos que les dieron los brazaletes a Rika y a Toko.

-¡Son ellos de nuevo!- exclamó Toramaru.

-¿Así que son ustedes?- preguntó Kidou algo enfadado.

-Pasamos por alto la ceremonia del cielo y del infierno.- dijeron los dos ancianos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué le han hecho a Sain?- preguntó enfadado Endou.

-Cuando robaron a la novia y al sacrificio de ellos hace unos momentos- comentó a explicar uno de los ancianos.- Se consideró que no había otro camino para sellar si no a través de una capacidad pura.

-Ok, ¿alguien entendió lo que quería decir el anciano filosófico?- preguntó Kenji con una ceja alzada y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Como fue decretado en los tiempo antiguos...- continuó el otro anciano sin tomar en cuenta la pregunta del moreno.- El Infierno detestaba el Cielo mientras que el Cielo detestaba el Infierno. Y ese odio que se fue acumulando fue enterrado en el subterráneo de la entrada del Demonio.

Ahora satisfecho después de años de inactividad, ese odio ha dado luz a un nuevo mal.- continuó el otro anciano. El equilibrio entre los dos se ha inclinado. Ahora el Infierno se ha tragado los Cielos para causar la destrucción del Mundo. ¡La encarnación de los espíritus caídos, el mal mismo es Dark Angel!

Un rayo se hizo presente e iluminó toda la caverna.

-Por fin... Por fin se ha hecho presente- dijo Desta satisfecho consigo mismo.- ¡El Señor Demonio!

-¿El Señor Demonio?- preguntó Endou.

-¿D-Donde está?- preguntó Kabeyama y él junto a Kogure miraron alrededor en busca de él.

-Está justo en frente de nosotros- dijo Kenji extrañamente serio.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó Endou.

-Así es...- dijo Desta con una voz llena de maldad.- ¡El Señor Demonio!- gritó extendiendo sus brazos, refiriéndose a su equipo.

-¿Dark Angel es el Señor Demonio?- preguntó Kidou sorprendido. En ese momento un brillo violáceo apareció en los ojos de Sain y el chico comenzó a tambalearse hacia atrás.

-Que farsa más grande, que mi voluntad sea controlada por los gustos de un Demonio...- dijo el pelirrojo aturdido.- ¡Deténganos!- suplicó- Antes de que nos ensuciemos las manos con otros actos traicioneros.- Después de decir eso, la voluntad del Demonio volvió a controlarlo. Endou lo llamó a gritos, pero ya era tarde. El chico comenzó a reír de forma macabra para luego patear el balón con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde se encontraba el capitán de Inazuma Japan.

El castaño intentó detener el tiro, pero no fue capaz y terminó por caer de espaldas al piso.

-¡Endou!- exclamó Kidou.

-Danos tu alma- dijo Sain con una sonrisa fría. Endou se puso de pie con dificultad.

-Se supone que el soccer se utilizaría para ganar- dijo el castaño.- ¿No se aprende jugando con nosotros lo divertido que es el fútbol?

-No- dijo el ángel sin remordimiento alguno.

-¡Sain!

-Somos Dark Angel, un ser con un poder mayor al de los Cielos y al del Infierno mismo- dijo Desta orgulloso.- ¡El Señor Demonio mismo!

La luz se fue por completo y alrededor de los muchachos aparecieron luces que comenzaron a girar.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Rika preocupada.

-Al luchar, nos dimos cuenta de que sus almas son de primera calidad.- comenzó a explicar Desta.- Por lo tanto, con el fin de hacernos más perfectos como el Señor Demonio, serán nuestros sacrificios.

-Ya quisieras, bastardo- dijo Yuri furiosa.

-Vaya, tú serás uno de los mejores sacrificios, me encargaré de ti personalmente- dijo el demonio para luego chasquear los dedos. Once luces se posaron sobre once jugadores.- El que haya sido iluminado, es uno de los once elegidos.- aclaró.

Entre los elegidos estaban Endou, Kidou, Goenji, Fudou, Hiroto, Toramaru, Yuri, Teres, Fubuki, Fidio y... Kenji.

-¡¿Por qué yo!- exclamó el moreno presa del pánico. Fidio y Yuri miraban impresionados a su amigo.

-¡Hey, demonio idiota! ¡No ni siquiera jugué!- gritó Yuri. Desta solo le sonrió.

-Pero has demostrado un alma pura y desafiante para poder pertenecer a los once elegidos.- dijo el demonio.

-¿Elegidos?- preguntó Endou.

-Se llevará a cabo un ritual con los once elegidos- explicó Desta.- No se permiten cambios.

-Ahora, ascender a la muerte... ¡Usando el fútbol que ustedes tanto aman!- dijo Sain con frialdad.

Otro rayo se hizo presente y todos tomaron sus posiciones en la cancha. Goenji, Toramaru y Hiroto serían delanteros. Kidou, Fudou y Fidio serían centrocampistas. Fubuki, Teres, Yuri y Kenji serían defensas y como es obvio, Endou sería portero. Erizawa estaba teniendo un especie de ataque de nervios que Yuri y Fidio intentaron calmar, pero no obtuvieron muchos resultados.

-¿Por qué yo?- preguntaba- ¿Por qué yo para algo tan importante como esto?

-¿Y mi seguridad no era importante?- preguntó Rika desde fuera de la cancha, pero el moreno no le hizo caso.

-¡Ahora vamos a comenzar el ritual!- dijo uno de los ancianos antes de hacer sonar el silbato. Dark Angel hizo el saque inicial y no tardó en hacerse paso entre los delanteros. Incluso pasaron a Goenji sin problema alguno.

-¡Se han vuelto más rápidos!- exclamó Toramaru.

-¡Están ascendiendo!- dijo Hiroto.

Sain y Desta tampoco tuvieron problemas con los centrocampistas y los defensas, llegando rápidamente a la portería.

-¡Tienen el camino libre!- gritó Rika preocupada. Junto a ella, Toko estaba igual de preocupada.

-¡Endou!- gritó la pelirrosa.

-¡Temanos!- dijo Desta.

-¡Vamos a cambiar todas sus almas!- dijo Sain.

Endou se preparó para su tiro. Ambos muchachos realizaron su técnica llamada Shadow Ray, la cual Endou no fue capaz de detener ni con su Ijigen The Hand Kai. Dejando el marcador 1-0 a favor de Dark Angel a solo unos minutos de haber comenzado el partido. Todos estaban impactados, que ni siquiera podían asimilarlo.

-Su velocidad y su destructivo poder...- dijo Kidou atónito.- ¿Este es el poder de Dark Angel?

-Estas son las caras que me gustan ver- dijo Desta burlón al ver que todos los miraban con rabia.- El miedo los absorbe, es lo más sabroso que el alma recibe. Témanos más. ¡Más!- a su lado Sain se reía disfrutando también el momento.

-¡No te quedes ahí parado con la boca abierta!- gritó Fudou molesto.- Si ellos nos anotan, nosotros también les vamos a anotar. ¡Ese es el fútbol!- dijo cuando todos estaban reunidos para formular un plan para poder revertir el marcador.

-¡Tiene razón, chicos!- dijo Endou.- ¡Vamos a anotar!

Se reanudó el partido e Inazuma Japan llevaban el balón. Kidou y Fudou realizaron su Killer Fields para abrirse camino. Pero no funcionó, ya que uno de los demonios utilizó su Go To Hell para mandar a ambos chicos volando y de paso recuperar el balón. Uno de los ángeles rubios avanzó con el balón.

-¡No te dejaremos pasar!- exclamó Fidio. Él y Teres hicieron una barrida al mismo tiempo, pero los esquivaron.

Por fortuna Fubuki recuperó el balón con su Snow Angel. El peliplata comenzó a avanzar y se puso de acuerdo con Goenji para utilizar su Cross Fire Kai. El tiro se dirigió con todas sus fuerzas a la portería enemiga, pero la portera detuvo el tiro con su técnica The End V2. Goenji y Fubuki miraron a la chica frustrados.

-Esto es malo. Son mucho mejores que nosotros.- dijo Rika.

-¡Temanos!- dijo Desta atrayendo su atención- Eso solo hará sus almas más apetecibles.

-¡Deja de hablar ya de las almas! ¿Quieres salsa de Okonomiyaki con él, entonces? ¿Eh?- dijo Rika perdiendo los estribos. Pero se calló cuando Desta se volteó a verla.- ¿Q-qué?

-Después de que haya terminado con estos humanos, vamos a comer tu alma también.- dijo con una sonrisa macabra. Rika se espantó ante la idea.

-¡Mi ser entero está podrido hasta la médula, así que apuesto que mi alma debe de tener un sabor horrible!- dijo la peliceleste. Se puso en medio de Toko y Tachimukai.- ¿Qué tal estos dos en mi lugar?- Ambos chicos la miraron algo irritados.- Es broma. Solo estoy bromeando.- se apresuró en decir.- ¡Vamos a animarlos!- dijo poniendo una pose victoriosa.- ¡Endou, ustedes pueden!

-Si llegamos a perder, ella va primero.- dijo Toko irritada. Apretando el puño para resistir el impulso de golpear a su amiga.

-Hai- dijo Tachimukai.

En la cancha burlaron a Fudou con la técnica Devil Ball. Desta y Sain recibieron el balón y utilizaron el Shadow Ray. Yuri y Kenji se interpusieron en el tiro.

-¡Light Wall V3!- gritó la rubia. Un gran muro de luz emergió del suelo después de que ella realizara una voltereta.

Pero desgraciadamente no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener el tiro y terminó cayendo al piso. Kenji se interpuso en el tiro y cuando el balón impactó contra su pecho, otra vez el aura roja apareció a su alrededor, solo que esta vez el aura adoptó una forma tras él, no estaban seguros de lo que parecía, pero estaban seguros de que era una silueta humana. El aura desapareció y el balón siguió avanzando después de derribar a Kenji. Afortunadamente Endou logró detener el tiro con su Ijigen The Hand Kai.

-Gracias por la ayuda, Yuri, Kenji- dijo el portero con una sonrisa.

-Fue bastante bueno- dijo Sain.

-¿Pero cuanto tiempo van a poder durar?- preguntó Desta. Ambos muchachos comenzaron a reírse en la cara de los tres, de hecho, Kenji tuvo que retener a Yuri para que esta no fuera a borrarles esas sonrisas de sus caras de un solo golpe.

-_"Estos chicos son muy_ _fuertes"_- pensó Fudou mientras que miraba a ambos muchachos. Luego se volteó a ver a los delanteros de su equipo.- "_Anotarles no va a ser cosa fácil"._

E partido continuó y Fudou avanzaba con el balón, pero no tardaron en quitárselo. La situación del equipo no iba muy bien. No lograban avanzar mucho sin que les quitaran el balón y no podían arriesgarse a abandonar la defensa, ya que no cesaban los ataques del enemigo. Todos se mostraban notoriamente exhaustos.

-Todos están muy agotados- dijo Toramaru preocupado.- Tenemos que retroceder y ayudar en la defensa.

-Bien- dijo Goenji y los tres delanteros comenzaron a avanzar a su portería.

-¡Quédate donde estás!- les gritó Fudou notoriamente irritado.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?- dijo Toramaru- Aquí es donde trabajamos todos juntos para defender.

-¡Cállate y permanece en la delantera!- le gritó de vuelta el castaño. Kidou se le quedó mirando y luego se acercó a los tres delanteros.

-Hagan lo que él dice- les dijo el estratega.

-¡Usted también no, Kidou-san!- dijo Toramaru. El estratega solo se le quedó mirando a Goenji, el cual comprendió a la perfección el mensaje.

-Muy bien- dijo el pelicrema. Hiroto asintió también.

-Cuida de la defensa- le pidió el pelirrojo. Ambos chicos se voltearon y comenzaron a caminar hacia la delantera. Kidou también volvió a su lugar.

-¡Goenji-san! ¡Hiroto-san!- dijo el chico. Luego miró a Kidou.- No digan que no se los advertí.- dijo para luego seguir a los otros dos delanteros.

Kidou solo intercambió miradas con Fudou, el cual asintió. El quilo siguió intentando robar el balón mientras que Endou se encargaba de detener los tiros.

-¡Están en sus límites!- gritó Toramaru- ¡Tenemos que ir a ayudar a la defensa!

-¡Tenemos que esperar aquí por ahora! ¡Es nuestro deber!- dijo Goenji autoritariamente.

Desta recibe el balón y le dice a Sain que deben realizar el Shadow Ray para volver a anotar.

-¿Vas a utilizar el Shadow Ray de nuevo?- preguntó Fudou burlón.- ¿No puedes hacerlo tú solo? ¿O es que tienes miedo de mi?

-¿Como supones que una persona sin aliento sea una amenaza para nosotros?- preguntó Desta desafiante. Comenzó a avanzar y golpeó a Fudou con el hombro. Quien no aguantó más y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo.- Ja. Ni siquiera vales la pena. ¡Sain!

Justo en es momento Fudou se puso de pie y se interpuso en el pase para el pelirrojo, recibiendo el esférico en el pecho y haciendo que se desplazara, pero de todas formas había obtenido el balón.

-Buen pase- dijo burlón el castaño.

-¡Deja de fastidiar!- gritó enfadado el demonio. Iba a quitarle el balón, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Fudou le dio un pase a Kidou, quien en esos momentos pasó por detrás de él y comenzó a avanzar hacia la portería.

El estratega le dio un pase a Goenji y él junto a Toramaru y Hiroto realizaron su Grand Fire G2, técnica cuyo poder fue capaz de superar la técnica The End V2 de la guardameta. Dejando el marcador empatado a uno. Kidou ayudó a Fudou a levantarse y se dieron un apretón de manos, celebrando el gol.

-¡Yo sabía que podrían hacerlo cuando el tiempo lo requiriera!- exclamó Rika.

El silbato del segundo tiempo sonó y todos se dirigieron fuera de la cancha para descansar un poco. Algunos se dejaron caer al suelo agotados.

-Esto era lo que pensaba Fudou-san desde un comienzo- dijo Toramaru.

-Sí. Si nos hubiéramos agotado nuestras fuerzas ayudando a la defensa el poder de nuestro tiro habría disminuido.. explicó Goenji.- No habría sido suficiente para anotar un gol a su portero.

-Él hizo todo eso para preservar nuestra fuerza- dijo Toramaru.- ¡El simplemente podría haberse expresado de esa manera!

-Él demuestra lo que significa con la acción- dijo Hiroto.- Ese es Fudou Akio.- dijo mirando en su dirección.

-Hai. Voy a pedirle disculpas- dijo el más pequeño antes de ir donde se encontraba el castaño. Ambos delanteros vieron como el chico hacía una reverencia a Fudou que lo ponía algo incómodo. El resto que estaba a su alrededor lo miraba algo extrañado.- Sin embargo, ahora no podemos utilizar el mismo patrón de ataque dos veces.

-Con su nivel, no sería capaz de contrarrestar la próxima vez, a pesar de que lo hayan visto solo una vez- dijo Goenji.

En el otro equipo, Desta pateó con rabia una roca.

-¡Ahora mismo deberíamos tener supuestamente poder invencible!- dijo molesto.- ¿Cómo pudimos perder un gol?

-No se puede ganar porque cada jugador sea fuerte.- dijo Endou, tras él todos los chicos observaban.- ¡Uno gana porque las sensaciones y las fuerzas del equipo entero se unen! ¡Eso es lo que hace divertido al fútbol!

-¿Diversión?- preguntó Sain.- Nuestro fútbol no tiene que ser "divertido". El fútbol es un ritual. ¡Un medio para destruir a los enemigos que uno odia y nada más!- sus ojos adquirieron un extraño brillo violáceo.- Te aplastaré... hasta que ni siquiera sus almas resistan.

Iba a comenzar el segundo tiempo, pero Fidio detiene a Yuri antes de que esta entrara a la cancha. Junto a él se encontraba Kenji.

-Creo que hemos encontrado nuestra carta comodín- dijo el castaño mientras que miraba a su mejor amigo.

-¿Kenji?- preguntó algo sorprendida.

-Sé que es raro, pero escucha a Fidio- dijo Erizawa.

-Tú misma viste el aura roja que invocó Kenji, si logramos convertir esa fuerza en una técnica defensiva, de seguro podría detener incluso el Shadow Ray.- explicó Aldena.

-O ser aplastado en el intento.- le contradijo la rubia.- Lo siento, pero es muy arriesgado y sabes que la salud de Kenji es muy delicada como para hacer esos esfuerzos.

-No hables de mi como si no estuviera aquí, Yuri- dijo el moreno serio.- No necesito tu autorización, solo veníamos a decirte el plan, no a que lo aceptaras o no. Ahora lo que más necesitamos es una buena defensa o nos van a meter otro gol.- y al decir eso se encaminó a la cancha.

-Lo siento, Yuri, pero tiene razón, no podemos protegerlo para siempre, tiene potencial y ahora mismo lo necesitamos- dijo serio.

-Es arriesgado...- comenzó a decir la rubia.

-Lo sé, pero no tenemos otra opción- dijo y comenzó a caminar a la cancha, al pasar junto a la chica posó su mano sobre su hombro en un intento por tranquilizarla, cosa que no consiguió. Yuri suspiró.

-Estamos fritos- dijo antes de correr a su posición.

Segundo tiempo y los Dark Angel se pusieron más agresivos que antes. No dejaban de darle pelotazos a los otros jugadores hasta dejarlos en el piso. Endou miraba impactado como hacía su labor.

-¡Ellos no pueden más! ¡Vamos a ayudar a defender!- ordenó Goenji comenzando a correr a la portería. Los otros dos delanteros lo siguieron. Los tres no tardaron en recibir balonazos también.

-G-Goenji-kun...- susurró con dificultad Yuri desde el suelo.

Endou también comenzó a recibir balonazos hasta que terminó tendido en el suelo.

-No puede ser...- dijo Rika sorprendida.- Esto no puede estar pasando...

-Endou... Minna...- dijo Toko preocupada. Todos se encontraban en el suelo agotados.

-Ja, parece que eso es lo más lejos que llegarán- dijo Sain burlón.

-Eso es lo que obtienes por desafiarnos- dijo Desta. Ambos rieron y se dispusieron a marcharse, dando por sentado que el partido había acabado.

-No- dijo Endou, ambos muchachos se detuvieron.- Lo que ustedes están haciendo... No es fútbol de verdad- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Tonto. ¿Ustedes no van a aceptar su derrota?- preguntó Sain.

-A continuación vamos a terminarlos... ¡Junto con su fútbol!- gritó Desta para luego realizar junto al ángel el Shadow Ray.

-¡ENDOU!/¡CAPITAN!- gritaron todos.

-¡Shin Ijigen The Hand!- gritó el castaño mientras que utilizaba su técnica.

-¡Está evolucionando!- exclamó Toko sorprendida.

Su técnica evolucionada logró detener el tiro, el cual rebotó con la parte superior de la portería y Endou lo atrapó entre sus brazos.

-¿Él lo paró?- preguntó Desta sorprendido.

-¡No queda tiempo!- gritó Rika desesperada.

Endou le dio un pase a Fidio, quien comenzó a avanzar y esquivó a dos defensas sin ningún problema para luego utilizar su Odin Sword.

-¡No te dejaré anotar!- gritó el portero, pero se sorprendió de ver que Fidio le sonrió con superioridad.

Tras él apareció Yuri y comenzó a avanzas hacia el tiro. Cuando el balón llegó a ella, éste adquirió un aura azul y en el suelo apareció un círculo con los mismo símbolos de la técnica de Fidio, solo que los suyos eran color blanco.

-¡Holy Protector!- gritó la chica y al patear el balón, su aura azul adquirió la forma de un ángel de alas blancas. El portero utilizó su técnica The End V3 muy confiado.

-¿V3? ¡También evolucionó su técnica!- exclamó Toko.

-¡Pero con la energía agregada del Odin Sword y el Holy Protector!- exclamó Tachimukai.

La técnica combinada de Yuri y Fidio venció la técnica del portero, pero Sain y Desta llegaron justo a tiempo para patear el balón al mismo tiempo y detenerlo. El tiro adquirió fuerza y fue directo hacia donde estaba Kenji.

-¡KENJI!- gritaron Yuri y Fidio al mismo tiempo.

El moreno solo le plantó frente al tiro y el aura rojo lo rodeó y emergió una enorme forma, que adquirió al figura de un especie de mago con rostro macabro. El muchacho pateó el balón con todas sus fuerzas y la figura tras sacó una especie de varita y le transmitió fuerza al tiro.

-¡Evil Magician!- gritó y el tiro adquirió un aura negra y roja.

Por desgracia el poder del tiro desvaneció Sain y Desta fueron capaces de nuevo de detener el tiro. En ese momento Endou avanzó a la delantera, dejando desprotegida la portería.

-¡Endou!- le gritó Goenji.

El castaño ni le hizo caso y utilizó su Megaton Head G3 para poder anotar otro gol. Sain intentó detenerlo con su pecho.

-_"__¿Qué es esta ferocidad?"_- se preguntó alarmado el pelirrojo.- _"La ferocidad viene de dentro de esta pelota. ¿Es esto a lo que se refería?"_- no puso retener más el tiro, el cual fue a parar directo a la portería. Dejando el marcador 2-1 a favor de los humanos.

-¡LO HICIMOS!- gritó un eufórico Endou. Todos corrieron hacia él para celebrar.

-Él confiaba en sus amigos y dejó la portería para correr a la portería del otro extremo.- dijo Sain impresionado.

El silbato final sonó en toda la cancha y el ultimo grano de arena cayó en el reloj.

-Imporsible... Dark Angel... ¿El Señor Demonio ha perdido?- preguntó Desta impactado.

-El ritual a terminado en un fracaso- dijo uno de los ancianos.

-El señor Demonio estará sellado por otros mil años- dijo el otro anciano.

-El poder demoniaco que me consumía a desaparecido- dijo Sain mirando sus manos y aparentemente sus compañeros ángeles sentían lo mismo.

Ambos equipo, exceptuando a los demonios, se pararon frente a frente en la cancha una vez que los ángeles cambiaron sus atuendos.

-¡Todo a vuelto a la normalidad!- dijo Endou. Sain dio un paso adelante.

-Te doy las gracias, Endou- dijo el pelirrojo. Luego caminó hacia donde estaban los demonios.- Desta. De acuerdo con nuestra misión, ahora te encarcelaremos.- dijo serio.

-Tsk- fue todo lo que dijo el demonio.

-¡Alto!- dijo Endou acercándose.- No se juega fútbol porque sea su misión. La razón es porque es divertido.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- preguntó Sain volteándose a verlo sorprendido.

-Usualmente ni nosotros sabemos de lo que habla- dijo Kenji con las manos en la nuca y Yuri solo le dio un codazo en las costillas, pero de todas formas rió un poco. En eso escuchan las compuertas abrirse.

-Han ganado esta vez- dijo Desta con todo su equipo a su lado, dispuestos a marcharse a su escondite.- ¡Pero la gente del Infierno dominará los Cielos en el próximo milenio!- comenzó a reír y las compuertas se cerraron.

-¡Espera!- gritó Sain comenzando a correr hacia la puerta. Se volteó hacia Endou molesto.- ¡Si no me hubieras detenido podría haber acabado con ellos para siempre!- luego entró en razón.- Espera... De modo que...

-¡Sain!- lo llamó una de las chicas de su equipo.

-Lo entiendo ahora. Mi corazón lleno de odio... Es así como el demonio tomó ventaja sobre mi y obtuvo el control. Si el equipo fusionado con dos personas desde el cielo y el infierno es el Señor Demonio... Entonces el Señor Demonio son los corazones repulsivos dentro de nosotros que claman solamente para la guerra.- explicó.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó uno de sus amigos.

-Que el Señor Demonio de la leyenda no existe.- dijo claramente el pelirrojo.- Porque el Señor Demonio está dentro de nosotros- dijo mirando al resto con una sonrisa.- Nuestros antepasados eligieron el fútbol con el fin de enseñarnos la importancia del choque de las almas con las almas. Ellos eligieron el fútbol para ganar capacidad de gobernar sus propios corazones.

-Tal vez tengas razón- dijo Winel con una sonrisa. Sain asintió y se volteó hacia Endou.

-Gracias a ti finalmente he comprendido.- dijo- El fútbol es una disciplina para el corazón.

-Bueno, yo no estoy seguro si se trata de una disciplina o no, pero es divertido.- dijo el portero levantando el pulgar.

-Divertido...- repitió el pelirrojo y luego sonrió- Tienes razón.

Todo el equipo de los ángeles se reunió en la salida, de donde emergió una luz celestial.

-Debemos prepararnos para el próximo milenio.- dijo Sain.- De modo que así podamos superar a los habitantes del infierno con la verdad también. ¡Adiós!- se dio media vuelta y se marcho con el resto de su equipo, pero aún se escuchó el eco de su voz.- ¡Te doy las gracias por mostrarnos la grandeza del fútbol, Endou!

-¡Sain! ¡Vamos a jugar fútbol otra vez algún día!- gritó el castaño.

-¿Estás dispuesto a esperar un milenio?- preguntó Kenji pasando su brazo alrededor del cuello del portero en un abrazo amistoso.- Por cierto... Gracias por el voto de confianza allá arriba.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hay que confiar en nuestro amigos, ¿no?- dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas.- Además... ¡Esa técnica estuvo increíble!

-Sí, pero me hace falta practicar.- dijo algo avergonzado y rascándose la nuca.

**_Más tarde..._**

Todos estaban reunidos en la estación de autobuses despidiéndose de los capitanes de los otros equipos.

-Gracias a todos- dijo Endou.

-Endou, Fidio, estoy deseando ver como ustedes juegan en la final- dijo Teres.

-¡Sí!- dijo el portero.

-Mamoru, la próxima vez la pelea será en la fase final.- dijo Fidio.- ¡Vamos a ganar ambos las semifinales y nos reuniremos en las finales sin importar como!- dijo extendiendo su mano.

-Sin importar como- dijo el japonés para luego estrechar la mano del italiano.

Los cinco jugadores se subieron al autobús y se marcharon. Y todos se despidieron.

_**Al día siguiente...**_

Todos los muchachos entrenaban con más ánimos que nunca y las managers decía que recibían un poco de ayuda extra, refiriéndose a que Toko y Rika se dedicaban a darles ánimos para poder ganar las semifinales. A lo lejos, entre las sobras, dos figuras observaban el entrenamiento.

-¿Y qué crees?- preguntó la figura más baja, que por su voz se podía deducir que era una chica.

-No está mal para ser un montón de perdedores.- dijo la otra voz, que resultó ser la de un chico, fría y burlona.- Ya quiero enfrentarme a ellos.- y una fría sonrisa apareció su rostro.

_CONTINUARÁ..._

* * *

**GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN (otra vez)**

**Solo espero que este capitulo lo compense, y debo admitir que ahora me pesa menos la conciencia ^^U**

**Bueno, no olviden dejar sus reviews, en serio me importa su opinión sobre el fic :D espero poder actualizar pronto, pero ahora saben por qué no he podido.**

**No leemos pronto (eso espero) y les mando un abrazo.**

**¡CIAO!**


	80. ¡La oscuridad de The Kingdom!

**¡WAAAAAAAA!**

**¿SABEN QUE DIA ES HOY?**

**¡19 DE FEBRERO! ¡UNA NUEVA HISTORIA CUMPLE UN AÑO DESDE SU PRIMERA PUBLICACION!**

**Nunca creía que llegaría a escribir tantos capítulos... ¡Con este son 80! Bueno, era de esperarse basándose en un anime que consta de 127 capítulos. Pero es muy emocionante, creo que voy a llorar.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído y han dejado sus reviews a lo largo de este año, ustedes son la razón por la que continúo, quiero agradecerles de todo corazón, nunca pensé que llegaría a tener tantos fieles lectores.**

**Hoy no solo Una Nueva Historia cumple años, también lo hace mi amiga Ash Ross, ¡felicidades amiga! :D Todo lo mejor para tus 15, aunque técnicamente en España ya es 20 de febrero... Pero para mi sigue siendo 19 ^^**

**Les traigo un capitulo donde Kenji tiene un papel más protagónico, donde desvelaré unos cuantos secretitos de mi mago favorito :P**

**Declaimer: **INAZUMA ELEVEN LE PERTENECE A LEVEL-5 (POR EL MOMENTO) YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO, LOS PERSONAJES COMO YURI, KENJI, HIROSHI, KAEDE, AYAKA, KIMIKO (ENTRE OTROS) SON DE MI TOTAL PODER, ASI COMO LAS TECNICAS DE LOS YA MENCIONADOS PERSONAJES.

**ENJOY**

* * *

¡La oscuridad de The Kingdom!¡Un nuevo rival!

Inazuma Japan estaba reunido en el comedor del hostal mirando el ultimo partido del Bloque B, en el cual el equipo brasileño le ganó al francés. No había que ser muy brillante para notar que el capitán, Roniejo, era su mayor peligro, "El rey de la puntuación del torneo" según decían. La visoria de Brasil fue devastador con un resultado de tres goles a cero. The Kingdom pasaba a las semifinales.

–Ahora sabemos que nuestros rivales están en las semifinales– dijo Kudou al equipo.– The Kingdom ganó todos los partidos durante las preliminares. sin duda son el equipo de más alto nivel en el mundo. Amazon River Wave , en particular, es superior a cualquier táctica a la que nos hemos enfrentado. Va a ser difícil de romper.

–Estoy tan emocionado por enfrentar a un equipo tan poderoso– dijo Endou con su típico entusiasmo.

–Ya sabía que ibas a decir eso– dijo Kidou a su lado.

–_Aquí está el capitán, Mac Roniejo_– dijo una reportera en la televisión.–_Roniejo, felicidades por haber ganado las preliminares._

_–Gracias. Somos como una familia después de todo. Como equipo... Todo el trabajo del equipo nos ha hecho llegar hasta este punto– _dijo el brasileño.

_–Ahora, di una o dos palabras que quieras decirle a todos los que estén viendo la televisión, por favor._

–_¡Ok, minna! ¡Gracias por apoyarnos con tanta pasión! ¡Vamos a jugar para mantener el nombre de The Kingdom ganando y llevar el campeonato a Brasil!– _dijo apoderándose del micrófono.

–The Kingdom, ¿eh?– dijo Endou.– ¡No voy a perder!

-0-0-0-0-

Era temprano por la mañana y Endou ya se encontraba en la playa entrenando. Estaba tan ansioso por enfrentarse a Roniejo que no podía dormir. A una distancia moderada y apoyados contra los árboles, se encontraban Yuri y Goenji. La chica apoyaba su espalda contra el pecho de su novio mientras que este la rodeaba con sus brazos.

–¿Estás seguro de que debemos dejarlo solo?– preguntó Yuri– Se puede lesionar o algo.

–¿Cuando Endou se ha lesionado por haber estado entrenando?– preguntó Goenji.– Te preocupas demasiado, torpe– dijo para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

–No fastidies, baka– dijo Yuri, pero no se volteó a verlo para que éste no viera que estaba sonriendo.

_**En el hostal...**_

Cierto visitante había aparecido en la entrada del hostal de Inazuma Japan. Este se mostraba algo desconfiado y en cuanto escuchó como alguien abría la puerta se escondió tras una pared y fingir demencia cuando dos chicas pasaron junto a él. El que había salido era Hijikata, quien hablaba por teléfono.

–Hola. Si, soy su onii-chan– dijo el grandote.– ¿Cómo van las cosas por allá? ¿Están todos bien?

–_¡__Sí! Todo el mundo es genial_– dijo su hermano al otro lado del teléfono.

–No le están dando ningún problema a la vecina, ¿verdad?– preguntó con una sonrisa.

–_¡Ninguno! Siempre nos preguntas lo mismo.– _Hijikata tomó asiento en las escaleras.–_ Y Un-chan, no te hemos vestido en la televisión en los últimos días– _Hijikata rió divertido.

–Lo sé, lo sé.

–_Todo el mundo en la escuela y en el vecindario se sienten decepcionados también._

–Muy bien, entonces voy a mostrar algo grande en el torneo final.

_–¿En serio?_– dijo más emocionado.

–Sí, solo déjenmelo a mí.

–_¡Es una promesa! ¡Da lo mejor de ti, Un-chan!_

_–¡Lo mejor!_– lo apoyaron todos sus hermanos.

–Sí, nos vemos– dijo antes de cortar y ponerse de pie. Se dispuso a entrar de nuevo al hostal, pero escucha como alguien se planta en la entrada y se voltea a ver, sorprendiéndose. Frente a él estaba el capitán de The Kingdom, Roniejo.–Tú eres... ¿¡Mac Roniejo?– trotó hacia él.– ¿Qué pasa?– el brasileño aparta la mirada.– ¿Quieres algo?

–¿Dónde está Endou?– fue todo lo que preguntó sin mirarlo a la cara.– He venido a ver a Endou.

–¿A verlo? ¿Para qué?– preguntó sorprendido el grandote.

–Es importante– dijo esta vez sí mirándolo a los ojos.

_**En la playa...**_

–¡Hey, Endou!– lo llamó la voz de Hijikata. El portero se detuvo por un momento y se volteó a ver. Goenji y Yuri también dirigieron sus miradas. Se sorprendieron al ver quién estaba tras el grandote.

–Are, ese es...– dijo el capitán de Inazuma Japan.

–Arigatou, Hijikata– dijo Roniejo.

–¿Qué es esa cosa tan importante que tienes que decirle?– preguntó el chico de Okinawa. El brasileño guardó silencio y avanzó hacia Endou para luego extenderle la mano. Endou se la estrechó.

–Esta es la primera vez que nos vemos, ¿no es así?– preguntó Roniejo. Goenji y Yuri comenzaron a acercarse.

–¿Qué te trae por aquí?– preguntó algo confundido el castaño.

–Yo quería hablar contigo, de capitán a capitán de equipos que juegan en las semifinales– le respondió.

–Ya veo. Hablar fuera de un ambiente rival– dijo ya más tranquilo el muchacho.– Es un placer conocerte– el moreno sonrió de medio lado.

–Inazuma Japan es un equipo con muchas agallas y perseverancia. Has luchado, mientras que la formación de la fuerza de tu equipo ha sido en las preliminares del Bloque A.

–Sí, tenemos la intención de jugar contra The Kingdom con todas nuestras fuerzas– dijo animado el portero.

–La lucha, Endou Mamoru. Has ido evolucionando a lo largo del torneo. Yo estaba esperando nuestro enfrentamiento, pero...

–¿"Pero"?– Roniejo apartó la mirada avergonzado. Luego miró a Hijikata, Goenji y a Yuri para que los dejaran solos. Los tres comprendieron.

–Endou, mejor me voy de vuelta al hostal– dijo el grandote.

–Sí, nosotros también– dijo Yuri. Endou los miró sorprendido, pero aceptó. Yuri tiró de la mano de su novio para que se fueran, ya que este se mostraba algo desconfiado con el brasileño.

–Gomen, ¿decías?– dijo el castaño. El moreno se puso serio.

–Niño– comenzó sorprendiendo al portero de que lo llamara así.– En el próximo partido... En el partido de The Kingdom contra Inazuma Japan...– cerró los ojos.– Ustedes deben perder.

–¿Qué?– preguntó sorprendido y tan alto que sus tres amigos que se estaban marchando se voltearon a verlos.

–Queremos ganar. ¡Nosotros _tenemos_ que ganar! Así que... pierdan– dijo Roniejo con los ojos cerrados para no mirar a Endou a los ojos.

–Roniejo...

–¿De qué están hablando?– preguntó Hijikata preocupado. Yuri y Goenji intercambiaron miradas.

–Perder...- murmuró Endou.– ¿Por qué alguien tan increíble como tú necesita que hagamos algo así?– Roniejo comenzó a temblar de rabia.

–A este paso el mundo... Se caer en pedazos.

–¿Se cae en pedazos?– preguntó. El brasileño abrió los ojos sorprendido al percatarse de lo que había dicho.- ¿Qué quieres decir?– no recibió respuesta.– Oye, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?– preguntó insistente y serio. Roniejo cerró los ojos y luego sonrió con arrogancia.

–Quiero decir que Inazuma Japan no puede ganarnos. He venido a advertirte para que no hagan nada desesperado que pueda ocasionar que cayeran en pedazos.

–¿Hablas en serio acerca de eso?– preguntó Endou no muy convencido de la arrogancia del otro capitán.

–Por supuesto que sí– dijo aún con la sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. Endou estaba muy serio y avanzó unos pasos hacia él.

–He visto todos sus partidos hasta ahora y...

–¡No sé! ¡Ganamos todos los partidos preliminares con nuestras propias fuerzas!– Endou le dio la espalda, pensando un poco en sus palabras, y luego lo miró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–¡Entonces Inazuma Japan jugará con todas sus fuerzas en el partido contra The Kingdom! Entonces seremos los ganadores.

–Solo salí para advertirte– dijo resignado.– Baka– dijo antes de voltearse para marcharse. Estaba desesperado y asustado. Pero Endou lo llamó.

–¡Espera!– dijo y le lanzó un balón. En chico jugó con el con fluidez antes de posarlo bajo su pie.– ¡Vamos, lánzame un tiro desde ahí!

–¿Nani?– preguntó molesto.

–¡Vamos, Roniejo!

Endou se puso en posición y Roniejo sonrió antes de patear el balón con todas sus fuerzas. El tiro tenía un poder impresionante y el balón terminó por escaparte de las manos del portero. Los otros tres solo miraban ceñudos desde lejos.

–¿Lo puedes ver ahora?– preguntó el brasileño.– Será mejor que no te esfuerces– dijo antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse.

Endou miró sus manos detenidamente.

–_"Mis manos aún están temblando. Si él tiene un tiro así de impresionante... Para qué necesita..."– _pensó el castaño.

–Endou– lo llamó Goenji. Él, Yuri y Hijikata se acercaron a él.

–¿Qué sucede?– preguntó Hijikata. El portero se les quedó mirando por un momento y luego les contó lo sucedido.

–¿Nani? ¿Vino a establecer un partido fijo?– preguntó Yuri sorprendida.

–Pero Roniejo tiene un tiro impresionante. Él quiere enfrentarse a nosotros tanto como yo a él– dijo su capitán.

–Algo debe estar sucediendo dentro de The Kingdom– supuso Hijikata.

_**Más tarde...**_

–Este es el dato preliminar de The Kingdom– dijo Hiroto mostrando lo que había encontrado. Tras él se encontraban Endou, Hijikata, Kidou, Kenji, Yuri y Goenji.

–¿Tasa de éxito sobre 93%?– preguntó sorprendido Endou.

–¿Y su taza de posesión del balón del 72%?– preguntó Hijikata igual de impresionado.

–Se han robado todos los balones en cosa de segundos– dijo Kidou.– Cada partido fue abrumado por su ofensiva.

–Todos los jugadores tienen una fuerza excepcional– dijo Yuri.

–Si son tan impresionante, no hay razón para pedirles que pierdan– concluyó Kenji enderezándose y poniendo sus manos en su nuca.

–No entiendo las intenciones de Roniejo– dijo Kidou.

–Incluso si no quieres perder, no comprendo por qué un capitán de un equipo invicto viene a pedir un partido fijo– dijo Hiroto pensativo.

–¡No puedo jugar sintiéndome así!– exclamó Endou exasperado.–¡Vamos a ver a Roniejo!

-0-0-0-0-

Goenji y Yuri se habían quedado para no levantar sospechas. Ya que se iban tantos, comenzarían a hablar y no querían eso. Ellos dos se encargarían de mantener las cosas tranquilas. Por su parte, Endou, Kidou, Hiroto, Kenji y Hijikata caminaban por las concurridas calles del área de Brasil. Ese lugar parecía estar siempre en un festival. Un grupo de chicas llamaron la atención de Kenji, saludándolo y riendo como tontas. El chico solo sonrió y las saludó con un movimiento de mano.

–Avanza– le regaño Kidou tirando de su sudadera para que no se quedara atrás.

El grupo se detuvo frente a una gran pantalla no apareció la misma reportera que entrevistó a Roniejo, solo que esta vez entrevistaba al entrenador del brasileño.

_–Entrenador Garshield, ¿cómo se siente respecto a las preliminares?_

_–Siento un sentido de responsabilidad._

_–¿Que quiere decir?_

_–Abrí este torneo FFI para promover la paz mundial a través del fútbol que me encanta. Para expresar ese mensaje a todas las personas, ganar todos los partidos es el deber de mi equipo, The Kingdom._

–No hay presión– comentó Kenji con las manos en los bolsillos.

–_Ya veo– _dijo la reportera._– Gracias._

La entrevista acabó en esos momentos.

–Promover la paz mundial, ¿eh?– dijo Hiroto algo desconfiado.

–Esto tiene aún menos sentido– dijo Hijikata.–Si eso es lo que el equipo representa, no pediría un juego fijo ni en broma.

–El nombre Garshield me suena familiar– comentó Endou una vez que ya había emprendido otra vez camino.

–Es el presidente del comité del FFI– le contestó Hiroto.– Es el hombre rico que volvió la isla Locott la isla del fútbol.

Sobre ellos pasó volando un balón y avanzaron, ahí encontraron a un chico de The Kingdom, a un niño que lloraba desconsolado y a dos hombres con trajes negros.

–¿Qué sucede aquí?– preguntó Hijikata. Los cuatro se voltearon a verlos.

–Ustedes son... Inazuma Japan– dijo el brasileño. Hijikata se acercó al niño y posó su mano en su cabeza.

–Vamos, no más llanto– le dijo.

–Pero... Mi balón...– balbuceó.

–Está bien. Lo encontraremos más tarde para ti, ¿de acuerdo?

Los hombres con trajes negros le susurraron algo al jugador antes de marcharse, pero Kenji pudo escuchar algo como "No les digas más de la cuenta". Ambos se marcharon en el auto que estaba aparcado en la entrada.

–¡Maldito seas, Garshield!– exclamó el niño lleno de coraje.

–¿Garshiel?– preguntó Hijikata sorprendido, los chicos de Inazuma Japan se voltearon a ver al pequeño.

–¡No digas más!– dijo su hermano. Se puso de pie, lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar.– Vamos.

Más tarde los encontraron en el parque. Hijikata se acercó y le entregó al niño el balón que había encontrado para él.

–Mi balón– dijo emocionado tomándolo entre sus manitas.– ¡Gracias!

–¿Quieren algo?– preguntó el hermano mirando a los cinco chicos que se le acercaban.

–Nos gustaría ver a Roniejo– dijo Endou.–¿Sabes dónde está?

–No lo sé– dijo para luego mirar a su hermano que estaba frente a él con su balón y se lo extendía. Lo tomó.

–¿Quiénes eran esos hombres?– preguntó Kidou. El brasileño agachó la mirada.

–Hace un rato dijiste algo sobre Garshield, ¿verdad?– dijo Hijikata.– Es raro que hables así de tu propio entrenador.

–¿Tiene algo que ver con que Roniejo nos pidiera perder?– preguntó Endou.

–¿Nani?– dijo el muchacho levantando la mirada por un momento antes de regresarla al suelo.

–¿No lo sabías?– preguntó Kenji.

–¿Roniejo fue tan lejos...?– se preguntó a si mismo el muchacho.

–¡Es culpa de Garshield que mi hermano y los otros tengan que sufrir todo esto!– explotó el niño.

–¿Qué quieres decir?– preguntó Endou igual de sorprendido que el resto.

–¡Ellos fueron engañados!– gritó el pequeño. Endou se acercó a ellos, haciendo que lo miraran.

–¿Puedes hablarnos sobre ello?– preguntó el portero.

–Garshield vino a nosotros cuando estábamos en la pobreza– explicó el muchacho mirando el balón de su hermano. El nos dio dinero y un lugar para jugar fútbol. Él también les dio trabajo a nuestras familias. Pero...– soltó el balón y su hermano fue a su búsqueda.– ...si llegáramos a ir en contra de sus órdenes, o desórdenes en el juego, nos da un castigo estricto. Incluso a nuestras familias...

–¿Qué?– exclamaron Hijikata y Kenji al mismo tiempo.

–Garshiel demanda lo que hacemos a través de sus impecables visorias estratégicas– continuó el chico.– No se permite ni el más mínimo error. Así que...

–Esa es mucha presión para los jugadores– dijo Hiroto.

–Dos de nosotros ya se han sobrecargado de trabajo hasta el punto de no poder jugar. En tal caso, algunos de nosotros no podremos jugar fútbol nunca más– Endou recordó las palabras de Roniejo "todo el mundo se caerá en pedazos".– Roniejo te ha pedido perder porque los reconoce como un equipo fuerte. Quería asegurar la victoria para proteger a sus compañeros de equipo y su familia. Incluso si eso significaba tirar su orgullo por la borda.

–¿Para proteger a su familia?– pregutó Hijikata.

–Les dije que son capaces de castigar a nuestras familias también– dijo el chico.– Si llegáramos a perder un partido, quién sabe lo que le harían a nuestras familias.

–Eso se parece a mantenerlos como rehenes– dijo Kenji con una mirada sombría. Hiroto y Kidou lo miraron algo sorprendidos, nunca lo habían visto así.– Si hace eso con su propio equipo, ¿qué hará con los demás?

–¡Es un hombre horrible!– dijo Hijikata furioso.

–Y eso es quedarse corto– dijo Kenji.

–Cree que sus jugadores no son más que herramientas.– dijo Hiroto.

–¡No voy a permitir que eso suceda!– dijo Endou decidido.

–¡Sí, esto es una locura!– lo apoyó el grandote del grupo.– Hey, ¿no podemos hacer nada?

–¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?– preguntó el muchacho. Se puso de pie al no recibir respuesta, dándoles la espalda.– No podemos hacer nada. Lo único que podemos hacer es obedecer a Garshield.

–¿Estás realmente de acuerdo con eso?– preguntó Kenji. El chico se marchó con su hermano, dejando a los chicos de Inazuma Japan solos.

-0-0-0-0-

–No puedo dejar que eso suceda– dijo Endou lleno de coraje.– ¡No puedo jugar las semifinales de esta manera!– estaban reunidos en una escalera de una calle, aun en el área de Brasil.

–¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?– dijo Kenji de manera frío, se voltearon a verlo.– A mi tampoco me agrada la idea después de ver sus caras, pero no hay muchas opciones. Hay que tener en cuenta que sus familias están en juego, no hay nada que podamos hacer.

–Deja esa actitud, Erizawa, me comienza a fastidiar– dijo Kidou poniendose de pie frente a Erizawa, desafiante.- Deja de hablar como si sintierascol que sienten estas personajes.– todos se sorprendieron al ver como Kenji tomaba al estratega del cuello de su uniforme.

–No me vengas a joder, cuatro ojos– dijo con tono amenazador.– Sé mejor que cualquiera de ustedes por lo que estos chicos están pasando.

–Ilumínanos entonces, Erizawa– lo provocó el estratega.

–¡Deja de provocarme! ¿Tanto quieres saber la verdad? ¡Ya viste a mi hermana pequeña! ¡Esta en una silla de ruedas y todo por mi culpa!

–¿A qué te refieres, Kenji?– preguntó Endou.

–A que si no hubiera hecho algo que los mafiosos que tenian amenazado a mi padre que no querían que hiciera... Ayala nunca habría tenido ese accidente y nunca habría tenido que estar en esa maldita silla de ruedas. Por mi culpa mi hermana no tendrá nunca una vida normal– se volteó hacia Kidou con una mirada cargada de odio– ¿Eso querías saber, estratega? Es por eso, si damos un solo paso en falso esas familias sufrirán las concecuencias.

–No dejaremos que eso suceda– dijo Endou con determinación.

–No prometas cosas que no puedas cumplir– dijo Kenji con mirada triste.

–¡Pero hay que salvarlos!– exclamó Hijikata.

–Sí, hay que liberar a The Kingdom de las garras de Garshield– dijo Endou. Kenji suspiró resignado y se cruzó de brazos.

–Ya sabía yo que dirías eso– dijo el morocho.

–Pero eso no va a ser fácil– dijo Kidou.

–Kuso, ¿qué podemos hacer?– dijo el portero.

–Si se informa a los funcionarios sobre que toma rehenes a las familias de los jugadores para superar sus límites– dijo Kidou.– Seríamos capaces de eliminar a Garshield de este torneo.

–¿Información de ellos? ¿Cómo los hacemos?– preguntó Hijikata.

–Eso es sencillo– dijo Kenji serio. Si había la posibilidad de liberar a esas familias, debían hacerlo, sin importar qué.– Los hombres con los que hablaba el chico dijeron que mantenían la información de todos los jugadores en una base de datos. Solo hay que buscar donde se encuentre Garshield.

Todos consideraron eso peligroso, pero llegaron al acuerdo de que era sumamente necesario, así que emprendieron camino. Kenji detiene a Kidou, quedándose más atrás del grupo.

–¿Hiciste eso para que me desahogara?– preguntó sin rodeos. El estratega sonrió.

–No sé de qué me estas hablando, Erizawa.

–Arigatou– dijo el morocho con una media sonrisa, recuperando su animo de siempre.

–Somos un equipo, debemos apoyarnos mutuamente– dijo el estratega sorprendiendo al mago, quien termino por sonreír. Ambos chocaron los puños de forma amistosa y corrieron para alcanzar a los demás.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde se quedaba el equipo The Kingdom, ya era de noche, lo cual facilitaba el hecho de no ser vistos cuando entraran.

–¿Por dónde entramos?– preguntó Hiroto.

–Fácil, en cuanto a vandalismo soy un experto– dijo Erizawa para luego comenzar a escalar un árbol que se encobraba cerca del muro. Los otro cuatro chicos asintieron y lo siguieron. Una vez del otro lado se escondieron entre los arbustos.

–¿Ahora qué?– dijo Kidou.

–Corramos hacia una ventana– propuso Kenji.

Corrieron a la ventana más cercana que tenían. Endou intentó abrirla, pero no fue capaz. Hijikata se encargó de ello, logrando abrirla después de usar su gran fuerza. Una vez dentro, escucharon como sonaba una alarma. Endou se asomó por una puerta y vio como unos cuantos hombres de trajes negros corrían por los pasillos.

–Creo que usamos mucha fuerza para entrar– dijo Kidou.

–Pero no había tiempo que perder– dijo Hijikata algo avergonzado.

Abrieron la puerta y comenzaron a correr.

–Hay que encontrar un equipo, de seguro está conectado a la base de datos– dijo Hiroto mientras corrían.

Buscaron en varias habitaciones, pero nada. Y se les estaba acabando el tiempo.

–Los encontramos– dijo un hombre de baja estatura y con unos cuatro guardias tras él. Los cinco chicos se vieron obligados a comenzar a correr. Kenji sacó unas esferas grises y pequeñas de su bolsillo. Se volteó y las tiró al suelo.

–Traga humo, duende– dijo y las esferas explotaron, causando un muro de humo que les dio algo más de tiempo. Llegaron a una puerta, pero estaba cerrada por dentro.

–Déjame esto, Endou– dijo Hijikata y una vez que su capitán se hizo a un lado, derribó la puerta. Al entrar se dieron cuenta de que encontraron el lugar que buscaban.

–Este es– dijo Hiroto caminando hacia la gran máquina para comenzar a trabajar.

Kidou, Endou y Kenji se encargaron de trabar la puerta. Mientras que ellos se encargaban de que los sujetos no entraran, Hiroto se encargaba de robar la información. Los hombres ya comenzaban a empujar la puerta, los chicos no los retendría por mucho tiempo más.

–¡Hiroto!– le gritó Kenji.

–¡Lo tengo!– exclamó el pelirrojo. Tomó su pendrive y en cuanto los guardias tiraron la puerta abajo, salieron corriendo como alma que persigue el diablo. Los siguieron incluso fuera del edificio. Hijikata se encargó de tirarlos de un puente con su Super Shikofumi, provocando que cayeran en el agua. Ahora tenían camino libre para escapar.

Una vez fuera, se encontraron una desagradable sorpresa.

–Conque robando información del enemigo, ¿eh?– preguntó una voz burlona entre las sobras. Los chico miraron en esa dirección y encontraron a un chico de cabellera morado oscuro y de ojos grises turbulentos. Era alto, flaco y robusto para su edad. Llevaba puesta una cazadora negra sobre su playera gris, unos vaqueros gastados y holgados y unas cadenas a la cintura. Junto a él, había una chica más pequeña. De cabello celeste atado en una coleta baja que le pasaba sobre su hombro derecho. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de su acompañante, pero de alguna manera parecían más puros. Llevaba una blusa blanca, unos shorts negros y unas sandalias del mismo color de la blusa.

–¿Quiénes son?– preguntó Endou.

–Vaya, no te vas con rodeos– dijo el chico divertido.– Ella es Kumaru Hanako y yo soy Kumaru Katsu. Soy el capitán de los Inferno Warroirs, su fin está por llegar, Inazuma Japan.

_CONTINUARA..._

* * *

**Adoro el suspenso :B (creo que lo aprendi de ti jerry-san)**

**Espero que les haya gusta este capitulo que celebra el aniversario del fic :D**

**Por favor, no olviden dejar reviews!**

**les mando un abraso.**

**¡ciao!**


	81. ¡El plan de Garshield!

**Disclaimer:** INAZUMA ELEVEN LE PERTENECE A LEVEL-5 (POR EL MOMENTO) YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO, LOS PERSONAJES COMO YURI, KENJI, HIROSHI, KAEDE, KUMARU Y HANAKO (ENTRE OTROS) SON DE MI TOTAL AUTORIA, ASI COMO LAS TECNICAS E HISTORIAS DE LOS YA MENCIONADOS PERSONAJES.

* * *

¡El plan de Garshield!

* * *

Ya era muy entrada la noche, pero de todas maneras todo Inazuma Japan estaba reunido en el comedor a la espera de la información que Endou y los otros cuatro chicos habían recolectado, por no decir robado, de la residencia de The Kingdom. Todos los chicos estaban sentados en mesas mientras que las chicas estaban sentadas a una costado de la sala.

Hiroto tecleaba rápidamente las teclas de su laptop y a su lado zapateaba con impaciencia, a diferencia del resto de los muchachos quienes se mantenían en un silencio casi sepulcral.

–Hiroto...– gruñó Erizawa con impaciencia.

El pelirojo solo dejó escapar un suspiro y presionando una tecla en la pantalla que todos tenían frente aparecieron unas imagen que sorprendieron a todos los presentes.

–Esto es...– dijo Kudou anonadado. Luego miró al anciano entrenador que tenía a su lado.– Hibiki-san.

Todos se voltearon a ver al hombre, expectantes, a la espera de que les explicara el significado de su nuevo descubrimiento.

–Al parecer, tenemos algunos datos sorprendentes– dijo el anciano informando lo obvio.– La evidencia muestra aquí que Garshield está conspirando para apoderarse del mundo.

La tensión se apoderó de la habitación casi de inmediato. Todos miraron los datos incrédulos de la importancia de estos mismos. ¿Cómo era esto posible? Un hombre conocido por todos, una figura de gran influencia y poder, trabajaba para su destrucción bajo sus propias narices.

–¿Apoderarse del mundo?– dijo Kenji en un intento por romper el insoportable silencio.– Que cliché.

Varias miradas asesinas se posaron sobre él, incluida la de Yuri, así que el morocho optó por guardar silencio antes de empeorar más la situación.

–¿Y a qué se refiere con eso?– preguntó Endou retomando el tema. Junto a él se podía ver un pensativo Kidou.

–¡Entrenador Hibiki!– insistió Akio preocupada. A su lado Toko y Rika no parecían comprender mucho y Haruna solo se quitó los lentes a la espera de la respuesta del anciano.

–Son los campos de petróleo– dijo Hibiki, confundiendo a varios.

–¿Campos de petróleo?– preguntó Tsunami sin comprender.

–Son los lugares de donde se extrae el petróleo, ¿no?– dijo Tachimukai aclarando un poco.

–¡Ah! ¡Claro!– dijo el surfista con una sonrisa.– Ya lo sabía– dijo asintiendo. Tachimukai y Hijikata lo miraron con una gota en la cabeza.

–Garshield no solamente es el organizador y el presidente de la comitiva del FFI, al igual que el entrenador del equipo nacional de Brasil– continuó explicando Hibiki.– Sino que también es el director de una compañía de petróleo que posee un gran número de campos de petróleo a lo largo de todo el mundo. El petróleo es vital para nuestro mundo moderno, suministrando energía a todo, desde aviones a automóviles– todos escuchaban atentamente a las palabras de su antiguo entrenador, aunque algunos parecía no comprender o estar simplemente aburridos con el relato.– Controlando aquella fuente de energía, Garshield ha poseído una enorme influencia sobre el mundo desde entonces. Sin embargo, ahora ese petróleo está próximo a acabarse.

–¿Acabarse?– preguntó alguien. Mientras tanto el entrenador Kudou tecleó en la laptop de Hiroto para que luego mostrarles a todos en la gran pantalla que tenían en frente información nueva.

–Este gráfico muestra el monto de productividad de los campos de petróleo de Garshield– explicó, pero varios seguían sin comprender lo que les estaban mostrando.

–Está decreciendo rápidamente– concluyó Aki.

–Oh, conque así es como lo lees– exclamó Endou agradecido de la explicación. Tras él Tsunami seguía sin comprender mucho, sin embargo, el rostro del pobre surfista fue aplastado contra la mesa cuando Megane lo empujó para ver mejor.

–¡Ellos ni siquiera alcanzan el 25% durante su punto más alto!– exclamó acomodándose las gafas.

–Es cuestión de tiempo antes de que él se quede sin suministros de petróleo. Y aquí...– siguió Hibiki y Kudou cambió la diapositiva. Todos se sorprendieron al verla.– tenemos un esquema de un negocio de una corporación militar que él recientemente adquirió involucrando armas. La producción de todas las armas que uno podría llegar a imaginarse es incrementada más de cinco veces que la norma.

–¿Qué va a hacer él con todas las armas que está haciendo?– preguntó Tachimukai preocupado.

–¿Está planeando iniciar una guerra o algo?– preguntó Someoka.

–Exactamente– respondió el anciano entrenador, alarmando a todos los presentes que lo miraban en busca de que se explicase.– Garshield intenta iniciar una guerra.

–¿Para qué querría iniciar una guerra?– se atrevió a preguntar Kenji.

–El petróleo es necesario para mantener una guerra. Y si la querra fuera a estallarse ahora mismo, por todos lados los países estarían forzados a robarse mutuamente el limitado número de campos de petróleo, y su valor tocaría techo. Incluso el escaso suministro que le queda a Garshield podría generar una enorme suma. Y si provee las armas para ello...

–Sería como si tuviera control sobre todo el mundo– concluyó Yuri, de brazos cruzados y mirada turbia de preocupación, aunque intentaba que aquella preocupación no alcanzara su rostro, ya que no quería asustar aún más a algunos como Toramaru, quien estaba aterrado.

–Garshield organizó el FFI para que dichos países participantes se enfrentaran unos con otros y provocar una guerra. Toda la evidencia está aquí– agregó mirando la información que habían conseguido Endou y los demás.

–No puede ser, ¿quién diría que el FFI tendría tales motivos ocultos?– dijo Kazemaru.

–¿Qué era entonces toda esa mierda sobre promover la paz mundial a través del fútbol que tanto amaba?– preguntó Tsunami molesto.– ¡Si está haciendo exactamente lo contrario!

En ese momento Hijikata y Kenji no pudieron evitar recordar al pequeño hermano de uno de los jugadores de Brasil. Sus ojos llenos de temor, tristeza y súplica. Ambos apretaron los dientes y gruñeron ante el recuerdo.

–No lo permitiré...– la voz de Endou llamó la atención de todos los presentes.– ¡No le permitiré utilizar el fútbol para algo como eso!– los nudillos de sus manos estaban blancos por la fuerza que hacía en los puños, intentando contener la rabia.

–¡Pero estas son buenas noticias!– se levantó Megane, acomodándose las gafas en una pose de superioridad. Todos lo miraron sin comprender.– La información que lo incrimina está ahora en nuestras manos. Una vez que llegue a la policía, Garshield será arrestado. ¡No hay duda sobre ello!– dijo con seguridad.

–¡Tienes razón!– exclamó Tachimukai.– ¡Con toda esta evidencia en su contra, él no podrá escapar de ir a prisión!– los ánimos en la habitación subieron drásticamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Todos se mostraron de acuerdo.

–Yo mismo le llevaré esto a la policía– dijo Hibiki.

•••

A la mañana siguiente todo el equipo estaba reunido en la entrada del hostal, a la espera de la partida de Hibiki hacia la comisaría.

–Ya me voy– anunció el anciano.

–¡Bien, estamos contando con usted!– exclamó Endou con su típico entusiasmo. Su ex-entrenador solo asintió y dio media vuelta para marcharse.

–Ahora Roniejo-san y los demás podrán jugar con todo su corazón sin tener que preocuparse por sus familias– dijo Haruna emocionada. Endou solo alcanzó a asentir antes de que Hijikata lo abrazara del cuello con brusquedad.

–¡Bien! ¡Vamos a contarles nosotros mismos las buenas noticias!

Y antes de que el portero pudiera contestar, Hijikata se lo había llevado a rastras al área de Brasil.

Sin embargo, apartado del resto, Kenji no parecía compartir el mismo entusiasmo que los demás. Tampoco lo hacían Hiroto y Kidou. Los tres intercambiaron miradas y se separaron del grupo.

–¿Creen que deberíamos contarles?– preguntó Kenji algo ansioso. Kidou lo pensó un poco pero negó con la cabeza.

–No hay necesidad de alarmarlos, aún. Si mis sospechas son correctas, una vez que nos deshagamos de Garshield no habrá necesidad de preocuparnos por los Inferno Warriors.

Sin embargo, ni él ni los otros dos muchachos parecían estar más tranquilos con ello. Algo les decía que esto no iba a acabar así de fácil. Sobre todo después de que ese muchacho Kumaru les había dicho la noche anterior.

**~Flashback~**

–¿Inferno Warriors?– preguntó un atónito Endou.

–¿Además de idiota eres sordo?– preguntó el pelimorado con fastidio. Luego suspiró encogiéndose de hombros.– No sé por qué al señor Garshield se preocupa tanto por ustedes, solo son unos enanos insignificantes.

–Pues hablas mucho para ser un flacucho que no hace ni un intento para detenernos– dijo Kenji perdiendo la paciencia. Kumaru lo miró con tal mirada que a cualquiera se le habría helado la sangre.

–Todo a su tiempo, enano, todo a su tiempo– dijo finalmente con superioridad, como si supiera más de lo que ellos sabían.– No hay necesidad de apresurar las cosas. Después de todo, ya se encargarán de ustedes y yo podré partirles la cara a cada uno de ustedes personalmente– dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Los cinco chicos se tensaron ante el comentarios. La mirada de Endou viajó del muchacho a la chica que tenía a su lado. Por los apellidos suponía que esos dos estaban emparentados, aunque se le hacía difícil de creer viéndolos a simple vista. La chica parecía una muñeca de porcelana, no decía nada, solo observaba de entre las sobras y la única luz que le iluminaba su rostro era la luz de la luna, la cual le daba un aire fantasmagórico.

–Nos volveremos a ver, Endou-kun, se los aseguro– dijo el pelimorado.– Y me encargaré de que mi equipo los haga trizas.

Antes de que cualquiera de los cinco chicos pudiera hacer algo, ambos desconocidos desaparecieron entre las sombras. Los gritos de los guardias no les dieron tiempo para buscar a esos dos chicos, así que no tuvieron más remedio que huir.

**~Fin Flashback~**

–No podemos mencionarle esto a nadie– dijo Kidou.– No hasta que estemos completamente seguros de sus intenciones.

–Yo creo que sus intenciones fueron bien claras– dijo Kenji preocupado.– Algo de "su fin está por llegar" me lo dice– intentó bromear, pero ni él mismo se la creyó con el tono alarmado de su voz.

–Esperaremos, si detienen a Garshield, ese chico no tendrá motivos, ya que se quedará sin líder– propuso Hiroto. Los tres muchachos asintieron. Solo esperaban que todo resultara como lo planeado.

•••

Endou y Hijikata se habían encargado de darles las buenas noticias a los del equipo de Brasil. Como era de esperarse, todos estaban extasiados de felicidad por oír aquellas noticias, felices de poder jugar su propio fútbol para las semi-finales del torneo. Aliviando a todos ellos, incluido Roniejo, quien se encargó de agradecer a ambos chicos por parte de todo el equipo.

–¿Viste lo felices que estaban?– preguntó Hijikata una vez que él y Endou caminaban de vuelta al hostal. Ambos con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.– Colarse en la mansión de Garshield y escapar del peligro a valido totalmente la pena. ¿Verdad?

–¡Ahá!– exclamó su capitán.

–¡Endou-kun!– gritó al voz ansiosa de Aki. La chica corrió hacia donde estaban ambos chicos, con preocupación escrito en todo su rostro.

–Aki.

–¿Cuál es el apuro?– preguntó el grandote.

–¡El entrenador Hibiki está en problemas!– exclamó la chica.

•••

Antes de que pudiera asimilar la información, todo el equipo estaba reunido frente a la sala de urgencia del hospital de la isla. Los únicos que no comprendían lo que estaba sucediendo eran Endou y Hijikata.

–¿Qué sucedió exactamente?– preguntó el grandote en busca de respuestas.

–Él fue atacado por los hombres de Garshield en su camino a la policía– explicó Kino. Ambos chicos se sorprendieron ante la revelación.– Ellos comenzaron a perseguirlo desde que abandonó el hostal. El entrenador Hibiki se percató de inmediato que trabajaban para Garshield e intentó de perderlos. Se las arregló para deshacerse de ellos. Pero repentinamente comenzó a tener un dolor en el pecho...– bajó la mirada.

–¿A qué te refieres?– insistió Endou.

–Aparentemente, Hibiki-san ha tenido una condición delicada de corazón desde hace largo un tiempo– continúo la chica aún con la mirada en el piso.

–¿Desde hace un tiempo?– preguntó sorprendido el portero.

–Sí, su doctor le recomendó una y otra vez realizar una operación, pero se rehusó, diciendo que quería esperar hasta que el FFI acabara– explicó Kidou con su típica seriedad. Endou miró al entrenador Kudou para que le confirmara lo que acababa de oír y éste solo le asintió con la cabeza.

Tobitaka temblaba apretando los puños, angustiado y preocupado por su entrenador, quien lo ayudó por tanto tiempo. Mientras que Yuri se mantenía apartada del resto apoyando su espalda contra el muro y ocultando su rostro bajo su flequillo, junto a ella estaba Fudou, quien no parecía muy interesado en todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

–¿Y cómo está él ahora?– preguntó el castaño.

–Está muy mal– contestó Kino.– Van a hacerle un chequeo rutinario después de que recupere conciencia. Y si ellos creen que puede manejarlo, lo operarán inmediatamente.

Todos miraron con preocupación la puerta que accedía hacía la sala de urgencias. Sin saber qué más decir.

–Disculpe– dijo una enfermera, interrumpiendo el insoportable silencio.– La policía ya está aquí.

–Ya voy– dijo Kudou siguiendo a la mujer.

El entrenador Kudou se encargó personalmente de entregar la información sobre Garshield a la policía, deshaciéndose de cualquier probabilidad de que no la consiguieran. Sin embargo, desde distancia los hombres de Garshield maldecían al ver que había fallado al intentar recuperarla, así que optaron por marcharse e informar lo sucedido.

•••

–¿Que el data llegó a la policía?– preguntó Garshield. Estaban en un salón oscuro y el intimidante hombre estaba sentado tras su escritorio, con su fiel lacayo tras él. Ambos hombres estaban de pie junto a la puerta.

–¡Los sentimos mucho, seños!– exclamó uno de ellos y ambos hicieron una reverencia.

–Mhm...– dijo pensativo Garshield.

–¿Debería intervenir, señor?– preguntó una voz joven. Al otro extremo de la puerta estaba de pie Kumaru Katsu y tras él se encontraba un grupo de muchachos aproximadamente de su misma edad, todos con un uniforme negro con cuello en v de borde rojo sangre. Llevaban pantalones del mismo tono de rojo y calzas negras.

–No, Katsu-kun, no hay necesidad por ahora– dijo Garshield.– Ya tengo a alguien que se encargará. Pero ustedes pueden retirarse.

El grupo de jóvenes hicieron un saludo militar y marcharon hacia la puerta. Ambos guardias se hicieron a un lado, temerosos, para dejarles paso.

–Tengo mejores planes para ustedes...– murmuró Garshield con una sonrisa.

•••

Los chicos de Inazuma Japan estaban reunidos en el comedor del hostal. La tensión en el aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo y nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Rika levantó al mirada, observando todas las miradas tristes de sus amigos.

–Espero que el entrenador Hibiki se recupere...– dijo Kabeyama.

Rika suspiró y volvió a recostarse sobre la mesa al darse cuenta que el ambiente de la habitación no iba a cambiar.

En una de las mesas, Yuri y Goenji estaban sentados uno al lado del otro con las manos entrelazadas. Ninguno de los dos decía algo, sin querer turbar los pensamientos del otro. Tenían tanto de qué preocuparse y pensar al igual que los demás.

•••

A diferencia de los demás, Tobitaka y Endou se quedaron en el hospital a la espera de recibir noticias sobre su entrenador. El entrenador Kudou y Yuri no se mostraron muy de acuerdo teniendo el partido contra The Kingdom al día siguiente, pero ambos se dieron cuenta de que iba a ser imposible hacer que esos dos cambiaran de opinión.

Endou y Tobitaka estaban sentados frente a la puerta que entraba a la sala de urgencias. El portero mantenía la calma, pero el pelimorado no tanto. El chico comenzó a golpear la banca por la frustración.

–Él vio que alguien como yo tenía talento...– gruñía por lo bajo.– Él me ayudó a aprender a jugar... ¿Qué es lo que hizo Hibiki-san para merecer esto? Maldita sea...– decía sin dejar de golpear la banca.

Entonces escuchan pasos en el pasillo y Endou no tarda en ponerse de pie frente al doctor.

–Sensei...

–Fuera del camino– le dijo una enfermera con brusquedad apartándolo del camino. Sin más, las dos enfermeras y el médico entraron en la sala de urgencias, dejando a Endou y a Tobitaka solos en el pasillo.

Los minutos pasaron y nada sucedía, ambos chicos se sentaron en el suelo a esperar por noticias de Hibiki, mirando expectantes la puerta que tenían en frente.

–Han estado ahí mucho tiempo...– dijo Endou.– ¿Qué podría estar sucediendo?

Una vez que la luz que decía que estaban trabajando se apagó, ambos chicos se pusieron de pie rápidamente para encontrarse con el doctor, quien se estaba quitando la mascarilla.

–Está despierto– les informó con una sonrisa el hombre.– Por ahora está fuera de condición crítica.

Ambos chicos se miraron aliviados ante la noticia.

•••

–Ya veo, está despierto– dijo el entrenador Kudou. Junto a él estaban reunidas las managers y Yuri. El pelimorado sostenía en su mano su teléfono móvil, en el cual estaba teniendo una conversación por alta voz con Endou.

–Sí. El doctor dice que él está bien por ahora– dijo la voz del portero. Las cuatro chicas suspiraron aliviadas y se miraron entre ellas con amplias sonrisas. No tardaron en ir a darle las buenas noticias a lo demás.

–Muy bien– dijo Kudou poniendo su teléfono en su oído una vez que las chicas se marcharon.– Vuelvan a casa, los dos.

–Demo... ellos van a examinarlo ahora. Pensé que podríamos quedarnos aquí hasta que terminaran...– comenzó a decir el castaño por el otro lado de la línea. Endou estaba hablando por un teléfono público del hospital.

–No puedo permitir eso– lo interrumpió su entrenador.

–¡Pero entrenador...!

–¿Has olvidado ya que tenemos un partido mañana?– le preguntó con severidad el hombre.– Debes pensar con cuidado la razón que tuvo Hibiki-san para mantener en secreto su condición– con esto Endou guardó silencio.– ¿Acaso crees que Hibiki-san quiere que ustedes dos se queden ahí? El torneo mundial es tanto su sueño... como el tuyo– el portero abrió los ojos sorprendido y sin saber bien qué decir ante ello.

–Muy bien. Ahora mismo volvemos– dijo finalmente y con eso colgó. Cuando estaba volviendo con Tobitaka se dio cuenta de que este estaba hablando con el anciano, a quien estaba sacando de la habitación.– ¡Entrenador Hibiki!– exclamó con una sonrisa poniéndose a su lado.

–Endou, lamento que esto tuviera que suceder– le dijo con dificultad.– Parece que no podré estar ahí para verlos en su partido.

–¡Está bien! No se preocupe por nosotros– lo animó el muchacho. Luego miró a Tobitaka con una sonrisa en busca de apoyo.

–¡Si!– coincidió el pelimorado.

–Pero más importante, le hemos dado al información a la policía– siguió con una sonrisa.– Garshield debe estar en la cárcel en estos momentos...

–Endou...– lo interrumpió Hibiki. El castaño se puso serio al instante.– Escucha. No importa cuánto duela jugar, nunca debes renunciar a pelear. La Diosa de la victoria parece gustar de chicos que no se rinden.

Y con eso las enfermeras se lo llevaron, dejando a Endou y a Tobitaka solos en medio del pasillo, algo confundidos por las palabras del anciano.

Mientras tanto, en el área de Brasil, Roniejo meditaba las palabras de Endou a mitad del campo de fútbol.

–Boy– dijo para sí mismo después de recordar lo que Endou le dijo, que realmente deseaba jugar fútbol de verdad con él.– No pienso perder el partido de mañana– dijo y con eso dio una pata al balón que tenía en sus manos. La pelota salió disparada hacia la portería con una fuerza inimaginable.

A la mañana siguiente...

–¿No han llamado aún?– preguntó Rika mientras que le ponía salsa con sumo cuidado a sus huevos fritos con arroz. Luego puso el posillo sobre la mesa algo molesta.

Todos estaban reunidos en el comedor desayunando y nadie parecía estar de buen ánimo, a la espera de noticias de Hibiki. Entonces Yuri abre la puerta.

–¡Yuri!– exclamó Endou.

–Minna... Acabo de recibir una llamada del hospital– anunció la italiana.– Los resultados del chequeo de Hibiki-san son buenos, y van a operarlo como lo planeado.

–Ya veo– dijo Kazemaru.

–Va a estar bien, ¿verdad?– preguntó Tachimukai preocupado.

–¡Claro que lo estará!– dijo Tsunami.– No hay forma de que él deje que empeoren las cosas.

–Si. No importa qué tan dura sea la operación, el entrenador Hibiki será capaz de seguir adelante.

–¡Bien! ¡Vamos a ganar esto!– exclamó Someoka con entusiasmo.

–¡Ganaremos y le daremos la victoria al entrenador Hibiki como regalo!– dijo el grandulón de Kabeyama con energía.

–¡SI!– gritaron todos los chicos.

•••

»¡Finalmente hemos alcanzado las finales del torneo FFI! El primer encuentro en las finales será entre el mejor equipo en el grupo B, el equipo nacional de Brasil, ¡The Kingdom! Contra el equipo que ha dominado a los campeones del grupo A, el equipo nacional de Japón, ¡Inazuma Japan!

»¿Qué equipo ganará y llegará hasta el partido final?

»El hecho de que Inazuma Japan sea o no capaz de mantener el ritmo de juego de The Kingdom será el punto principal de este partido.

–Inazuma Japan ganará, te lo aseguro– dijo una chica pelimorada que tenía un moño rosa en el cabello a su amiga.

–Pues claro, ¡si tienen a Goenji!– exclamó la otra chica, la cual era castaña.– No solo es guapo, también es el goleador estrella del Japón.

–Me pregunto si tendrá novia.

–Yo creo que es un chico malo, así que dudo que la tenga.

–Son fans de Goenji– dijo Toko con una gota en la cabeza. Ella y Rika estaban sentadas no muy lejos de aquellas dos chicas.

–Si tan solo supieran...– dijo al peliceleste igual de desconcertada que su amiga. Y la veloz imagen de su amiga italiana pasó por la mente de ambas. La chica era linda y todo, pero la verdad es que a nadie le gustaría ver a la rubia molesta. ¿Quién diría que Matsura tendría competencia?

»Por cierto, al parecer el entrenador de The Kingdom no ha llegado aún. ¿Qué harán en tal situación?

–Vamos a mostrarles nuestro soccer– dijo uno de los jugadores de Brasil, dándole una palmada en la espalda a Roniejo. Su capitán asintió para luego mirar a Endou. Ambos capitanes intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

Pero la buena energía que se sentía en el estadio no tardó en esfumarse cuando todo el lugar comenzó a temblar. Muchos pensaron que se trataba de un temblor, pero al mirar hacia el cielo pudieron ver una enorme vehículo volador que nunca en sus vidas habían visto de tan cerca. Un dirigible.

–¿Q-Qué es eso?– preguntó Kazemaru.

–Ahora sí que creo en los OVNIS– dijo a su lado Kenji, quien tenía la cara azul por el miedo.

»¡Es un dirigible! ¡Un enorme dirigible a aparecido sobre el estadio!

Del dirigible descendieron unas especies de escaleras que quedaron en medio del estadio. Dándole paso a la persona que menos esperaban ver en ese partido.

–¡Garshield!– gritó Endou estupefacto. Mientras que Roniejo miraba con temor a su entrenador.

Junto al hombre se encontraba su fiel lacayo a su izquierda y a su derecha se encontraba un muchacho que lo que se colaron en la mansión de Garshield ya conocían. Kumaru Katsu. El cual llevaba la misma ropa que el día que Endou y los demás lo conocieron. Los tres tenían sonrisas torcidas plasmadas en sus rostros.

»¿¡Pero qué es esto?! ¡Desde dentro del dirigible aparece el entrenador de The Kingdom, Garshield! ¡Pero qué espectacular entrada! ¡Solo aquí en el Fútbol Frontera Internacional!

–¿¡Qué está haciendo él aquí?!– preguntó Hijikata.

Una vez que Garshield y sus dos sirvientes bajaron del dirigible, este mismo se fue del estadio. Mientras que en la banca del Japón el entrenador Kudou hacía una rápida llamada.

–Ya veo– dijo el pelimorado. Cortó la llamada.– De acuerdo con la policía, ellos nunca recibieron ninguna clase de evidencia.

–¿Nunca la recibieron?– preguntó Tsunami indignado.

–Tsk. ¿Él incluso de las arregla para manipular a la policía?– preguntó Kidou.

–¿Están ustedes listos?– preguntó Garshield una vez que estuvo frente a su equipo. Ninguno contestó.

–¡No los escucho! ¡El maestro Garshield acaba de preguntarles si estaban ustedes listos!– gritó su gordo asistente.

–S-sí, entrenador Garshield– respondió con temor Roniejo.

–Espléndido– dijo satisfecho.– Ahora, muéstrenle al mundo el verdadero fútbol de The Kingdom.

Al otro lado de la cancha, en la banca de Japón, los ánimos no parecían ser mejores que los que se percibían en The Kingdom.

–¿Ahora qué hacemos?– preguntó Hijikata sentado en el suelo junto a Kabeyama.– Con Garshield aquí, eso significa que no podemos ganar sin traerles problemas al quipo de Roniejo y sus familias.

Endou parecía rendirse también, pero en eso recordó las palabras que le dijo el entrenador Hibiki.

_"No importa cuánto duela jugar, nunca debes renunciar a pelear"_

_Cierto, el entrenador Hibiki sabía que esto sucedería._ Pensó Endou.

–¡Nosotros vamos a ganar este partido!– gritó el chico a todo su equipo. Todos lo miraron sin poder creer lo que escuchaban.

–¡Pero si ganamos, sus familias perderán su libertad!– le recordó Tachimukai.

–Lo sé. Pero nosotros tenemos que ganar... ¡Y detener los planes de Garshield!– dijo su capitán.– Esta es una pelea entre nosotros y Garshield. Entre nosotros y un cobarde que utiliza el fútbol como una herramienta para la guerra.

–¡Endou tiene razón!– exclamó Goenji, sorprendiendo a su mejor amigo.– ¡Nosotros no podemos permitir que alguien como él obtenga lo que desea!

El portero miró a todo su equipo y pudo ver que todos le sonreían, dispuesto a seguir hasta el final junto a él, sin importar qué.

–¡Minna! ¡Vamos a ganar este juego cueste lo que cueste!– gritó Kidou.

–¡SI!– gritaron todos.

Mientras que en el hospital Hibiki se estaba preparando para su operación. El anciano miró todo el tiempo del partido que pudo, pero ya era hora de comenzar la cirugía.

De vuelta en la cancha todos se disponían a entrar en la cancha después de que Yuri y el entrenador Kudou anunciaran las posiciones. Dejando a Endou como portero y capitán. A Fubuki, Kabeyama, Hijikata y a Tobitaka en la defensa. A Sakuma, a Kidou y a Kazemaru como medio campistas mientras que Hiroto, Goenji y Toramaru quedaron los tres como delanteros.

–¡Shuuya-kun!– exclamó Yuri tomando de la mano a su novio, impidiéndole que entrara a la cancha. Algunos los miraron curiosos, pero los que tenían que entrar a jugar se le adelantaron.– Da lo mejor de ti– dijo con una sonrisa. El chico de pelos parados la miro unos segundos sin saber qué decir, pero terminó por sonreír de medio lado.

–Lo haré– y con eso reemprendió su camino hacia su posición en la cancha.

»Ambos equipos están en sus posiciones. ¡El partido comenzará en unos momentos!

–¡Bien! ¡Hagamos esto!– gritó Endou desde la portería. Todos gritaron en respuesta.

_Entrenador Hibiki. Es mejor de esta manera, ¿no?_ Pensó el portero.

_Me encargaré de proteger a todos._ Pensó Roniejo mientras que suspiraba nervioso. _No cederé en el programa RH._

El árbitro del partido miró de reojo a Garshield y este le hizo un leve movimiento de mano para que prosiguiera. El hombre con playera de rayas caminó hacia la cancha e hizo silbar el silbato. Sin embargo, junto con eso desató algo, algo que nadie esperaba que sucediera.

Goenji le dio el balón a Toramaru y cuando este apenas estaba comenzando a avanzar hacia la portería contraria Roniejo le robó el esférico con gran velocidad. Ni siquiera sus jugadores lo reconocían. Aunque en la banca de The Kingdom Garshield y Kumaru parecían estar encantados ante la situación.

–Aquí voy, chico– dijo Roniejo, pero cuando Endou lo vio a la cara vio que esta misma estaba vacía, como si dentro no hubiera alma alguna.

–Este es el verdadero fútbol de The Kingdom– dijo Garshield poniéndose de pie.– Les mostraré qué sucede cuando se interponen en mi camino.

* * *

**¡Por favor no me maten! ¡Tengan piedad!  
**

**Ejem... Sé que pasé casi TODO un año sin actualizar, pero creanme, chico, tenía muy en cuenta todas las ansias que tenían por leer el próximo capitulo de esta historia. Por lo que lo lamento mucho, no saben cuanto. Pero creo que este "año sabático" fue necesario, para mi al menos creo. Porque necesitaba centrarme en otras cosas, no fue exactamente un año fácil para mi, por lo que les agradezco mucho la comprensión.**

**Intentaré responder a todos sus reviews... Y a los que no tenga un link para responder... Les responderé en el próximo capitulo, que les aseguro que no tendrá tanto tiempo entre medio.**

**Si aún les gusta la historia y aún me quieren estaré agradecida de recibir sus reviews.**

**Bueno, sin más, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, intenté agregarle de todo, suspenso, misterio y un poquitín de romance. ¿Qué opinan?**

**¡Por favor dejen reviews!**

**¡CIAO!**


	82. Inazuma Japan vs The Kingdom

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven le pertenece a LEVEL-5 (por el momento), yo solo me divierto escribiendo y dudo que mi sueldo suba por ello. Cualquier personaje que no reconozcan es de mi total autoría, así como las técnicas e historias de los ya mencionados personajes.

* * *

Inazuma Japan vs. The Kingdom

* * *

–¡Bien! ¡Hagamos esto!– gritó Endou desde la portería. Todos en el equipo gritaron a modo de respuesta, demostrando tener la misma determinación de su capitán.

«Me encargaré de proteger a todos» pensó Roniejo mientras que suspiraba nervioso. «No cederé contra en el programa SR».

El árbitro del partido, sin que nadie se percatara, miró de reojo a Garshield y este le hizo un leve movimiento de mano para que prosiguiera. El hombre con playera de rayas caminó hacia la cancha e hizo silbar el silbato inicial, dando inicio al partido. Sin embargo, no fue lo único que empezó. Con eso desató algo, algo que nadie esperaba que sucediera.

Goenji le dio el balón a Toramaru y cuando este apenas estaba comenzando a avanzar hacia la portería contraria, Roniejo le robó el esférico con gran velocidad. Ni siquiera sus jugadores lo reconocían. Aunque en la banca de The Kingdom, Garshield y Kumaru parecían estar encantados con la situación.

–Henktacker, usted está haciendo un buen trabajo de esto, ¿verdad?– preguntó Garshield a su asistente.

–Por supuesto– contestó el hombre regordete.– El corazón y la frecuencia respiratoria está siendo supervisada, así como su musculatura y esqueleto.

–Bien– contestó su jefe con un brillo escalofriante en sus ojos.

–Esto solo es el inicio, enanos– dijo Kumaru con una sonrisa torcida.

–Aquí voy, chico– dijo Roniejo, pero cuando Endou lo vio a la cara vio que esta misma estaba vacía, como si dentro no hubiera alma alguna.

–Roniejo– murmuró Endou preocupado.

–Hay algo diferente en él– dijo Hijikata.

–¡Márcalo!– le gritó Kidou a Kazemaru sin perder el tiempo.

–¡Hai!– contestó el peliceleste al tiempo que intentaba quitarle el balón al brasilero con una barrida. Para su desconcierto, Roniejo lo esquivó con un salto y continuando su camino hacia la portería de Japón como si nada. Ni siquiera Kidou fue capaz de detenerlo.

El capitán de The Kingdom solo avanzaba, como si se tratara de un equipo de una persona. Sus compañeros le pedían que le pasaran el esférico, pero este los ignoraba totalmente.

–_La fuerza de The Kingdom provino de la combinación de sus espléndidas obras individuales, pero hoy Roniejo luce como otra persona_– dijo el comentarista.

–¡Marquen!– ordenó Kidou. De inmediato salieron a la defensa Fubuki, utilizando su técnica _Snow Angel_, y Tobitaka, utilizando su _Shinkuuma_, ambos fallando en el intento. Kabeyama y Hijikata también lo intentaron, pero fue inútil.

Roniejo ya estaba frente a la portería, sin embargo, cuando pateó, su tiro se desvió y ni siquiera llegó a tocar el travesaño. Una gota de sudor corrió por la sien de Endou, no muy seguro de qué era lo que acababa de suceder.

–¡Roniejo! ¿Por qué no le pasas el balón a tus compañeros?– le reclamó Hijikata.– ¿Acaso no confías en ellos?– no hubo respuesta.– Incluso si este desgraciado de Garshield ha hecho que ustedes sufrieran todo este tiempo, ¡tú los has protegido! ¡Es por su bien que has estado trabajando duro!– otra vez hubo respuesta, Roniejo solo se dio la media vuelta y volvió a la mitad de la cancha, ignorando completamente al defensa.

En la banca de Inazuma Japan la tensión igual de palpable que en la cancha. Tanto los jugadores como las managers se veían preocupadas. Y a pesar de que se mantenía en silencio, también se podía notar que el entrenador Kudou estaba preocupado.

–¡Me ha dado un susto!– exclamó Haruna.

–Él realmente empezó con todo desde el inicio del partido– dijo Aki.

–Su forma de jugar no parecía humana– comentó Kenji. Su comentario hizo que Yuri, quien estaba al frente de pie junto al entrenador, se volteara a verlo. El morocho dio un leve brinco, preocupado, ya que pensó que lo iban a regañar por decir algo innecesario, pero para su sorpresa, Yuri estaba igual de sorprendida que el resto de ellos y lo miraba como si lo que acabara de decir tuviera mucho sentido.– ¿Yuri?– preguntó con cautela, pero la rubia lo ignoró regresando su vista a la cancha.

«¿Qué está sucediendo?» se preguntó la italiana.

–Al parecer no han comprendido el control total del poder– dijo Henktacker en la banca de Brasil.

–Eso está bien por ahora– contestó Garshield.– Es solo un experimento, después de todo.

–Sí, mi señor.

–Mejor aún, las técnicas de Roniejo deberían estar dando presión para el equipo de Japón– miró como Endou daba indicaciones a los jugadores antes de hacer el saque de meta.– Eso les enseñará lo que sucede cuando se me provoca.

–Hai. The Kingdom debe estar sintiendo la presión también– dijo su asistente.

–Más que nada, deben estar preocupados de que no pueden controlar ni a su propio capitán– comentó Kumaru sentado en la banca. Los otros jugadores presentes se mantenían distantes del chico, como si tuvieran miedo de que les sucediera algo con solo estar cerca del muchacho.

Y lo que decían no era mentira. La tensión se empezaba a sentir en el equipo brasilero a tal punto que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Roniejo no era el mismo, parecía otra persona, y eso comenzaba a preocupar a sus compañeros, bastante. Su capitán llegaba al punto de ser incluso hostil con los jugadores de su mismo equipo.

–Vamos, chico– murmuró para sí mismo, mirando interesado al lado de la cancha de Japón. Como si esperaba que lo impresionaran.

–Todos nuestros delanteros están marcados– comentó Aki desde la banca.

–En realidad, ¿parece un poco extraño no lo creen?– dijo Someoka.

–Se siente como están nerviosos por alguna razón además de la tensión habitual en un partido– dijo Tachimukai.

En cuando el silbato para que el partido continuara resonara en la cancha, Roniejo volvió a tener esa mirada vacía, llamando la atención de su compañero Lagarto.

–No me digas que…– murmuró y miró hacia la banca de su equipo, donde Garshield lucía complacido con la situación.

Endou le dio un pase a Kazemaru, quien le dio un pase a Kidou para que luego el balón llegara hasta Sakuma. Sin embargo, Lagarto se las arregló para arrebatarle el esférico con su técnica _Rolling Slide_.

Brasil volvía a avanzar con el balón en su poder, pero para sorpresa de todos, Roniejo le robó a su propio compañero el esférico con una barrida. Definitivamente el capitán de The Kingdom no anotaba ningún gol, mas tampoco dejaba que sus compañeros pudieran jugar, ya que cuando lanzó a la portería, el tiro de nueva cuenta no entró.

–¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?– preguntó un jugador de The Kingdom, Gato, indignado al tiempo que agarraba a Roniejo del cuello de la playera.

–¡Espera, el entrenador nos está viendo!– le advirtió Lagarto.

–Inazuma Japan y los espectadores también– le recordó otro de sus compañeros, Leonardo Almeida.

–Ya déjalo– le pidió Lagarto y con eso Roniejo fue liberado, alejándose a paso lento de los demás.– ¿Acaso el entrenador puso el Programa de Salud Reproductiva en ti?– preguntó antes de que su capitán se pudiera alejar lo suficiente como para que no lo escuchara.

–¿E-El Programa de Salud Reproductiva?– preguntó uno de los jugadores brasileros, Bagre. Él y los demás lucían bastante alterados después de recibir aquella información.

–¿Es eso cierto, Roniejo?– preguntó Almeida. Los jugadores de Brasil comenzaron a reunirse alrededor de su capitán.– ¿De verdad tienes el PSR?

–¡Responde, Roniejo!– le pide Lagarto.

–¡Tuve que hacerlo!– exclamó avergonzado, agarrando mechones de su cabello solo por la desesperación.

–¿Desde cuándo?– preguntó Gato.

–Ayer.

–Así que es por eso– concluyó Almeida.– Su cuerpo no se ha acostumbrado al programa todavía. Los movimientos que estaba haciendo no eran normales.

–Ya que no puede controlarlo bien, sus jugadas podrían hacerle daño al equipo– dijo Lagarto.

–¡Voy a aprender a controlarlo durante este partido!– exclamó Roniejo, decidido. Se volteó hacia sus amigos.– ¡No podemos darnos el lujo de perder! Él prometió que no haría nada hacia ustedes siempre y cuando me sometiera al experimento. ¡Nuestras familias estarán a salvo también! ¡No hay nada más que pudiera hacer para protegerlos a todos!

–No trates de asumir todo tú solo– le regañó Almeida con amabilidad, pero a la vez reproche en su voz.

–No nos tomes a la ligera, Roniejo– le dijo Gato a la vez que posaba una mano en el hombro de su capitán.

–Pero… Yo…– continuó, pero Almeida lo interrumpió.

–Haremos esto– le propuso y con eso chifló para llamar la atención de todos los jugadores de su equipo.

Con eso, y para sorpresa de todos los presentes, The Kingdom dejó de marcar a Hiroto, Toramaru y Goenji para poder centrarse en marcar al mismo Roniejo. Nadie comprendía lo que estaba sucediento ni mucho menos entendían lo que pretendía el equipo nacional de Brasil, ¿marcar a su mejor delantero y capitán? ¿En qué estarán pensando? A la única conclusión que podían llegar los que no sabían lo que estaba sucediendo, era que lo hacían para frenar el extraño juego solitario de Roniejo.

–¿Qué piensas?– le preguntó Endou a Kidou.

–No estoy seguro– le contestó el estratega.– Pero sé que algo ha cambiado en la atmósfera de The Kingdom.

–Sin las marcas en Goenji y los otros, esta es nuestra oportunidad– dijo confiado el portero.– Vamos a poder tocas más el balón.

–Sí– supuso Kidou. Por inercia miró de reoja en la dirección en la que se encontraba Yuri, en busca de otra opinión. Pero la chica negó con la cabeza al sentir la mirada del estratega, ni ella misma entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, aún siendo que estaba fuera de la cancha.

Otra vez el silbato resonó en la cancha, haciendo que Roniejo volviera a caer en su especie de transe. Endou dio un pase a Kidou, quien se lo pasa a Fubuki. Con Roniejo fuera de juego, Inazuma Japan inicia su ataque y The Kingdom puede hacer poco y nada contra ellos.

–¡Ellos van avanzando! ¡El flojo del juego está de nuestro lado ahora!– exclamó Tachimukai emocionado.

–¡Muy bien!– gritó Tsunami.– ¡Vayan, vayan, vayan!

No obstante, no tardaron mucho en robarle el balón a Hiroto. Y con eso Brasil iniciaba el contraataque utilizando su táctica _La onda del río Amazonas_, abriendo paso fácilmente entre Kazemaru y Hiroto. Toramaru analizó unos cuantos segundos para luego abalanzarse contra el contrincante.

–¡Goenji-san! ¡Siga después de mí!– exclamó.

–¡Espera, Toramaru!– le urgió el de pelos parados, pero el menos no hizo caso y fue al ataque de todos modos, llevándose la sorpresa de no haber logrado predecir la jugada como había pensado. Por ende, fue apartado del camino sin menor problemas. –¡Toramaru!– lo llamó Goenji al tiempo que se acercaba hacia el aludido.

–Los subestimé– dijo el muchacho.

Inclusive el _Blade Attack_ de Hijikata no sirvió de nada ante tal táctica. Almeida le dio un pase a su capitán y, a pesar de que Tobitaka fue a su encuentro, Roniejo recibió el balón sin problemas en el aire. Afortunadamente Endou fue capaz de detener el tiro con su _Hammer of Wrath V2_, o eso pensaba, ya que la fuerza del tiro lo tomó totalmente desprevenido. El balón salió volando, dándole la oportunidad a Roniejo para rematar y marcar el primer gol del partido.

–¡Endou, lo siento!– se apresuró en decir Tobitaka.

–Tranquilo, Tobitaka– lo tranquilizó su capitán.– Es solo un punto, podemos recuperarlo. Tenemos que asegurarnos de no decepcionar al entrenador Hibiki, que está luchando ahora en el hospital– le sonrió.– ¿Qué diría si nos viera acobardarnos por un solo punto?

–¡Hai, voy a bloquear mejor la próxima vez!– dijo el pelilila, haciendo una reverencia y volviendo a su posición.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su apariencia confiada, Endou no estaba tan seguro de poder lograr algo. The Kingdom no parecía tener abertura alguna en su juego y eso comenzaba a preocupar al portero. Y el hecho de no tener a Hibiki con ellos en esos momentos tampoco ayudaba mucho a su preocupación.

Al reanudarse el partido, Brasil no tardó en recuperar el balón y volver a utilizar _La onda del río Amazonas_. Intentaron hacer otro gol con el poder de Roniejo y, de hecho, casi lo logran después de que Endou no lograra detener el tiro con su _Hammer of Wrath V2_, pero afortunadamente para Japón, Tobitaka recuperó el balón antes de que algún jugador brasilero pudiera rematar. Y con eso, la primera mitad del partido llegó a su fin.

Los equipos comenzaron a volver a sus bancas, pero antes de que eso sucediera, Hijikata se acercó a Roniejo.

–¡Oi, Roniejo!– lo llamó.– Las jugadas al principio del partido no tenían sentido.

–Eso es asunto mío– respondió el brasilero, a quien le hacia falta aire.– Déjame solo.

–¿¡Cómo que te deje?!– exclamó enfadado el gradulón.

–¡Hijikata!– lo llamó Endou.– ¡Retrocede!– le advirtió con autoridad en la voz muy poco común en él.

–¡Pero…!– comenzó a reprochar.

–Estamos jugando ahora mismo– le recordó Hiroto.– Ninguno de los dos equipo puede darse el lujo de perder.– con eso, Roniejo vio la oportunidad de marcharse a su banca.

–Sin embargo, es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo sabiendo se su situación– dijo Kidou.

–¿Y qué más podemos hacer? ¿Vamos a ver lo que pasa?– preguntó el pelirrojo.

–No– contestó con firmeza Kidou.– Es lo que más me molesta.

–Ya veo– dijo Kiyama.– Conmigo es lo mismo.

–Roniejo está empujando a sí mismo y su equipo intenta trabajar con él de esa manera– dice Endou.– Puedo verlo claramente.

–¡Es Garshield!– dijo con rencor Hijikata.– ¡Garshield es el causante del sufrimiento de Roniejo y los demás!

–Pero, ¿qué podemos hacer?– pregunta Kidou.– Garshield está aquí en frente de nosotros. Él está aquí para reírse de nuestra falta de poder, así como de Roniejo.– Hijikata solo respondió con un gruñido.

–¿Realmente no hay nada que podamos hacer?- inquirió Endou.– ¿Tenemos que jugar con esta sensación en el pecho por el resto del partido?

En la banca de The Kingdom, el agotamiento tanto físico como mental de Roniejo era palpable y comenzaba a preocupar a sus demás compañeros. Sin embargo, Garshield parecía gustoso de ello.

–Roniejo luce notoriamente agotado– dice Henktacker.

–Sí, pero aún puede ser de utilidad– dijo el de barba.– Me gustaría ver cómo funciona el Programa de Salud Reproductiva cuando pasa su límite.

–Ya veo– dijo su asistente emocionado.– Es un delantero digno de ello, de todos modos.

–Sería una pena que el equipo se quebrara por perder a su delantero, claro– dijo Kumaru a la espalda de ambos hombres, su voz cargada con sarcasmo.

–¿A dónde crees que vas?– preguntó el regordete al notar que el muchacho se dirigía a la salida de la cancha.

–A diferencia tuya, no tengo que ganar punto extra con el maestro Garshield, señor lameculos– dijo con sorna y sonriendo más ampliamente al notar como la regordeta cara de Henktacker se volvía roja de la rabia.

–Quiero que estés preparado, de todos modos, Kumaru-kun– le avisó Garshield sin siquiera voltearse a verlo.

–Sí, señor– dijo para luego hacer una despedida militar y marcharse. O ese era el plan.

–¡Sus experimentos han acabado!– se escuchó la voz fuerte y autoritaria del detective Onigawara.

–Oh, joder– murmuró Kumaru, deteniéndose en sus pasos.

–Oh, si es el ex-entrenador, León Sams– dijo Garshield, sin embargo, no había ningún rastro de sorpresa en su voz al ver al calvo hombre de abundante bigote que estaba junto a Onigawara y los oficiales de policía.

–¿La sorpresa no es para nosotros el ver esto?– preguntó el detective y con un movimiento de mano, los oficiales rodearon a Garshield y a Henktacker.– ¡Tenga bastantes preguntas que hacerle, Bayhan Garshield! ¡Vas a pasar mucho tiempo con nosotros para ser interrogado!

Con esto los espectadores comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, no muy seguros de qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Garshield arrestado? ¿Pero por qué? Preguntas bastante comprensibles teniendo en cuenta que nadie además de The Kingdom e Inazuma Japan sabían qué clase de hombre era realmente Garshield.

–¿Detectiva Onigawara?– preguntó Aki sorprendida mientras que el resto del equipo japonés observaba la situación a la distancia. Además de que médicos estaban tomando el pulso de Roniejo, revisando su condición actual.

–¡Entrenador Kudou!– lo llamó Endou.– ¿Puedo ir a echar un vistazo?– este solo asintió, lo cual le dio al castaño luz verde para ir hacia donde estaba sucediendo todo el escándalo.

–¡Yo también voy!– exclamó Hijikata para salir corriendo tras su capitán.

–Detective Onigawara– lo llamó Endou para atraer su atención.

–Oh, pero si eres tú, muchacho– dijo en un tono más alegre el hombre al ver que se trataba del castaño.

–¿Por qué están aquí?– preguntó Hijikata.

–La situación es como se ve– les dijo el detective.– He traído al verdadero entrenador de The Kingdom.

–Soy León Sams– se presentó el aludido.– Encantado de conocerlos.

–¿Tienes asuntos con _mi_ equipo?– preguntó Garshield, causando la irritación del entrenador Sams.

–Me has amenazado a mí y también a mis jugadores– le reclamó con rabia.– ¡No tienes ninguno de los requisitos para ser llamado un entrenador!

–¿Amenazados?– preguntó Hijikata sorprendido.

–Es cierto, Hijikata– dijo Lagarto.– Y respecto a Roniejo, el se ha visto obligado a tomar el Programa de Salud Reproductiva como un conejillo de indias.

–Yo preferiría que lo llamaran un Programa de Mejora Humana para empujar los límites de los que juegan fútbol– lo corrigió Garshield.

–¿¡Mejora humana?!– exclamó Hijikata indignado.

–Mira a Roniejo por ejemplo– le dice Onigawara a Garshield.– Gracias al experimento, él apenas es capaz de mantenerse en pie.

–¡No tuve otra opción!– se apresuró en justificarse el capitán de Brasil.– Cuando pensé en mi familia y compañeros de equipo, ¡esto era todo lo que podía hacer!

–¡Eso es terrible!– gritó Someoka desde la banca de Inazuma Japan, de donde se podía escuchar perfectamente la discusión.

–¡Incluso sin el programa, Roniejo y los otros ya son fuertes!– dice Goenji.

–No creo que se critique después de haber conseguido el poder– dijo Garshield haciendo oídos sordos a los reclamos de los muchachos.– Roniejo estaba de acuerdo con recibir el programa.

–¿¡Cómo puede llamar estar de acuerdo cuando tiene a su familia como rehenes?!– bramó Hijikata.

–Ya nos hemos informado– dijo Onigawara.– Has intentado iniciar una guerra por la que podrías obtener una cantidad ridícula de riqueza. El Programa de Salud Reproductiva no se ha creado para el fútbol, como tú has dicho. ¡Fue creada para estallar la guerra!

–Roniejo hizo una demostración maravillosa– Garshield.– Y de hecho, ha hecho un avance significativo para la experimentación.

–¿Así es?– preguntó el detective para luego arrebatarle el silbato al árbitro.– Roniejo, este sonido es el que activa el programa. ¿Es eso cierto?– ante eso el muchacho solo fue capaz de asentir.

–¿Con un simple silbato?– preguntó Endou sorprendido.

–Eres libre ahora– le aseguró Onigawara acercándose a donde los médicos lo estaban monitoreando.

–_Obrigado_– dijo Roniejo aliviado, sintiendo como un enorme peso era liberado de su pecho.

–Tú, por otro lado, vienes con nosotros, Garshield– dijo Onigawara. El hombre simplemente se dejó escoltar pacíficamente por la policía hacia la salida, siendo perseguidos por su fiel subordinado. Kumaru no se veía por ningún lado.

–¡Detective Onigawara!– lo llamó Endou antes de que pudiera marcharse.– ¡Muchas gracias!

–Yo soy el que debería agradecerles– dijo, confundiendo un poco al portero.– La información que recibí de ustedes ayudó bastante. Ahora podemos probar la culpabilidad de Garshield y todos sus cómplices en esto.

–¿Había acaso también información sobre el programa al que fue sometido Roniejo?– preguntó Endou.

–No– negó divertido el hombre.– La información sobre el Programa de Salud Reproductiva y el entrenador la conseguimos a través de Kageyama– se volteó hacia los antiguos miembros de Teikoku Gakuen.– Nos la entregó antes de morir.

–Comandante…– susurró Kidou sorprendido.

–¡Ahora está todo solucionado, Roniejo!– dijo Endou con su típico entusiasmo.– ¡Ahora puedes jugar al fútbol como a ustedes les gusta!

–¡Muchas gracias!– dijo y ambos capitanes alzaron los pulgares.

–Roniejo– lo llamó HIjikata.– Ambos vamos a responder a los sentimientos de nuestras familias, esta vez de verdad– le ofreció la mano y este la estrechó con ánimos. Pero antes, había algo que tenía que hacer. Sin perder tiempo, se apresuró hacia la salida de la cancha para poder alcanzar a los policías.

–¡Garshield!– lo llamó y este detuvo el paso para voltearse a verlo, para su sorpresa junto a él estaba el resto del equipo brasilero.– ¿Sabes siquiera por qué no he utilizado mis técnicas Hissatsu en todo el partido?

–¿Y qué con eso?– preguntó.

–Incluso si usted tenía control sobre mí con su programa, ¡mi corazón siempre estuvo con mi familia, mis amigos y conmigo! Es por eso que no he usado mis técnicas. ¡No me entregué completamente al programa!

–¿Has terminado de hablar?– preguntó con descaro el hombre, sorprendiéndolo.– ¿No lo entiende?– inquirió.– Todos ustedes ganaban los partidos porque yo estaba al mando del equipo.– su mirada se volvió más oscura aún.– Pero no olvide, si me arrestan, ¿qué crees que va a pasar con sus familias?– los amenazó. Roniejo y los demás sintieron como el alma de les caía al suelo, preocupación y ansiedad volvieron a dominar en sus interiores, inseguros de qué hacer ante tal situación.

Por otro lado, Inazuma Japan tenía sus propias preocupaciones. En ese mismo momento Aki estaba al teléfono con el hospital para que la pusieran al tanto de la operación del entrenador Hibiki. Una vez que cortó, Endou se le acercó.

–Aki, ¿cómo está el entrenador Hibiki?– preguntó.

–Es más complicado de lo que esperaban– les informó.– Su cirugía es una de las más delicadas.

–Ya veo– es lo único que logra decir el portero. Respira profundo antes de girarse hacia su equipo.– ¡El entrenador Hibiki está luchando para salvar su vida! ¡No podemos darnos el lujo de perder! ¡Tenemos que ganar este partido!

–¡SI!– gritaron todos a modo de respuesta.

–Vale, entonces tendremos que hacer unos cambios– les informa Yuri dando un paso hacia delante, parándose junto a Endou.– Someoka– dijo la chica mirando al pelirrosa.– Sustituirás a Toramaru-kun para el segundo tiempo– hubo un momento de silencio antes de que estallaran los reclamos.

–¡Pero Matsura-san!– exclamó el muchacho.

–Necesitamos cambiar el ritmo del partido– le informó la chica y luego miró al otro delantero.– Solo no lo arruines.

–No me subestimes, Matsura– dijo en un gruñido el muchacho antes de comenzar a calentar.

–Ba~ka– murmuró molesta la rubia, tampoco es como si hubiera tenido muchas ganas de poner a Someoka en la delantera, pero el entrenador Kudou se lo había pedido y no había nada que podía hacer ante la decisión del entrenador. Se cruzó de brazos y suspiró molesta.

–¿Algún otro cambio, Yuri?– preguntó Endou. La chica dejó caer sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y negó con la cabeza.

–Eso sería todo por ahora– le informa y este solo asiente.– No hay mucho más que podamos hacer, ya que no sabemos cómo va a afectar el juego de The Kingdom con su antiguo entrenador de vuelta– dijo mirando de reojo la banca del equipo brasilero, donde estaban todos los jugadores rodeando a su entrenador, probablemente discutiendo lo que harían para el segundo tiempo. De todos modos Yuri tenía un mal presentimiento.

–¡Relaja esa expresión!– exclamó Kenji dándole una palmada quizás demasiado fuerte en la espalda, causando que Yuri casi se fuera de cara al piso.– Pareciera que hubieras comido algo en mal estado.

–Kenji…– gruñó molesta.

–Erizawa, déjala– le dice Goenji acercándose a ellos.

–¿Crees que puedes hacer mejor trabajo que yo tranquilizándola, pelos parados?– preguntó el morocho a la defensiva.

–Dudo que sus métodos incluyan causarme dolor de espalda– dijo la chica aún mosqueada por el golpe que le propinó.

–Vale, me retiro– dijo de forma teatral para marcharse hacia donde estaban varios discutiendo lo que iban a hacer para el segundo tiempo a la vez que se rehidrataban.

–¿Qué te molesta?– preguntó Goenji. La chica suspiró, debió esperarse que el muchacho no dejaría ir el tema.

–Es solo que…– comenzó al tiempo que le pasaba una botella a su novio para que se hidratara.– Tengo un mal presentimiento, es todo.

–Normalmente cuando tienes una corazonada es que hay algo– le recuerda.

–Eso es lo que temo– dijo la chica con una forzada sonrisa.– Vale, deja de preocuparte y concéntrate para el segundo tiempo.

–Yuri…

–Shuuya, déjalo, son alucinaciones mías– le dice, pero a pesar de que está sonriendo, Goenji puede ver que eran forzadas solo para tranquilizarlo. Quiso continuar preguntándole, solo para estar seguro, pero ella le dio un empujoncito en dirección donde se encontraban Kidou y Endou hablando de la estrategia.– Ve con los demás, no te preocupes por mí.

La miró unos segundos pero terminó por obedecerle. Yuri se aseguró de que le estaba dando la espalda antes de golpearse las mejillas con las palmas de sus manos. Tenía que despabilar, nada malo iba a suceder, solo eran cosas que se estaba imaginando por estar con los nervios de punto a causa de todo lo que ha sucedido últimamente.

Y con eso todos fueron a sus posiciones para darle inicio al segundo tiempo del partido. Afortunadamente el árbitro había sido reemplazado, así que no corrían el riesgo de que prosiguiera con los planes de Garshield y utilizar el programa aún presente en Roniejo.

Un silbato e inicia.

Con esto Roniejo recibe el balón, pero Kidou y los demás no tardan en darse cuenta de algo. ¡Solo estaban dándose pases entre ellos! No parecía tener ninguna intensión de atacar o hacer otro gol. Simplemente se dedicaban a que Inazuma Japan no obtuviera el balón, dedicándose únicamente a la defensa.

–Roniejo, ¿éste es tu fútbol?– preguntó Endou y no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado con lo que tenía frente suyo. The Kingdom solo seguía dando pases, sin hacer nada, jugando seguro y a nada, como si el marcador que llevaban ya era suficiente. Nadie comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, ni siquiera los fanáticos de Brasil estaban de acuerdo con la situación y la estrategia de defensa que estaba llevando el equipo brasilero.

–¡Lo que hay que ver!– gritó Hijikata, atrayendo la atención de todos.– Yo que estaba esperando para ver cómo The Kingdom jugaba realmente ahora que está libre de Garshield.

Con eso, Kidou y Hiroto aprovecharon la oportunidad de acorralar a Roniejo, obligándolo a correr directo hacia donde estaba Hijikata, quien se encargó de robarle el balón con su _Blade Attack_.

–¡Así es como juega Inazuma Japan!– brama para comenzar a avanzar con el balón, Roniejo aún tirado en el suelo después de semejante técnica.

Lagarto se interpuso en el camino de Hijikata, dispuesto a robarle el balón, lo que no esperaba es que diera un pase hacia atrás para Fubuki, quien recibió el pase sin problemas y devolviéndole el esférico. Ambos comenzaron a avanzar a la portería para realizar su _Thunder Beast Kai_. El _Capoeira Snatch_ del portero no pudo hacer nada ante la técnica de ambos defensas, dejando el marcador empatados a uno a pocos minutos de haber iniciado el segundo tiempo.

Hijikata quedó satisfecho consigo mismo, pero se giró hacia donde varios del equipo hablaban con Roniejo.

–Roniejo, ¿qué sucede?– le preguntó Endou.– Tus jugadas son menos limpias de lo que eran antes. ¡El detective prometió que Garshield estará en la cárcel, sin importar lo que hiciera falta! ¡No hay nada que temer ahora!

–No es eso– dijo, los demás lo miraron sin comprender.– Hemos visto que la policía tomó a Garshield para los interrogatorios, pero eso no ha resuelto nada.

–¿A qué te refieres con eso?– preguntó el portero.

–Nuestras familias tienen sus puestos de trabajo mediante la empresa de Garshield– contesta en su lugar Lagarto.– Si Garshield termina yendo a la cárcel, se perderá cualquier trabajo que tengan.

–Hemos trabajado duro para mantener el registro de fútbol excelente, así de esa manera podría hacer la vida de nuestras familias "más fácil",– comenzó a explicar Roniejo– pero ahora solo hemos terminado por causar problemas a ellos en su lugar. Es posible que haya libertad de jugar al fútbol ahora, ¿pero era eso realmente lo mejor?– se volteó hacia sus compañeros.– Si hacemos lo que nos pide Garshield, por lo menos nuestras familias estarían a salvo.

–Ustedes simplemente no lo entienden– dice Hijikata con la delicadeza de una piedra.

–¿¡Y qué puedes saber tú?!– bramó Roniejo enfadado.– ¡Tú creciste bendecido con una vida llena de oportunidades! ¿¡Qué podrías remotamente saber sobre todos nosotros?!

–Yo sé como se sienten sus familias– respondió con tranquilidad.– Yo tengo hermanos. Como soy el mayor, les hago mucha falta mientras que estoy fuera para estar en este torneo. Pero me dejaron venir aquí y jugar a pesar de eso. ¿Sabes por qué?– Roniejo no tenía palabras.– Es porque quieren verme jugar mi fútbol en vez de quedarme y cuidar de ellos. Soy capaz de dar lo mejor de mí sabiendo como se sienten. Roniejo, tu familia debe estar sintiendo lo mismo también.

–¡Cálmate, irmão!– se escuchó que gritaba alguien desde las gradas. Resulta que se trataba del hermano pequeño de Lagarto– ¡Quiero ver jugar a mi hermano!

–Pero qué…– balbuceó Lagarto al ver a su hermano pequeño gritándole de esa manera. Se acercó un poco, pero Roniejo lo detuvo posando su manos sobre su hombro.

–Al parecer hizo la suposición errónea– Largarto lo miró sin comprender.– La razón por la que nuestras familias nos enviaron al torneo con sonrisas en sus rostros ese día era porque nos querían ver brillas como verdaderos jugadores de fútbol.– con solo decir eso, los ánimos en el equipo aumentaron drásticamente, todos miraron a su capitán con sonrisas en sus rostros.– ¡Hagámoslo! ¡Vamos a jugar el verdadero fútbol de The Kingdom!

–¡SI!

–Al parecer no tenía por qué hablar después de todo– dijo Hijikata con una sonrisa y rascándose la nuca con despreocupación.

–Como diría Midorikawa: "mejor dejar las cosas como están"– dijo Hiroto.

–Parece que nuestra defensa está a punto de ponerse a trabajar– dijo Kidou también con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

–Bien por ellos– dijo Kenji desde la banca. Lo bueno era que Hijikata había intervenido, porque de no haberlo hecho lo habría hecho él y lo más probable es que hubiera hecho el ridículo en el proceso.

–No tenía por qué preocuparme después de todo– suspiró Yuri aliviada. Al notar que alguien la estaba mirando, se volteó hacia donde estaba Goenji y pudo ver como este le sonreía de medio lado.– Te lo dije– dijo marcando cada palabra exageradamente para que su novio pudiera leer sus labios.

–Torpe– susurró para luego volver su mirada al equipo brasilero aún con una sonrisa surcándole el rostro.

–Gracias, Hijikata– dijo Endou acercándose al grandulón.– Ahora podemos finalmente enfrentar al verdadero The Kingdom– se volteó hacia el resto del equipo con sus típicos ánimos.– ¡Minna! ¡Vamos a mostrar nuestro espíritu, Inazuma Japan!

–¡SI!

Una vez más el partido se reanudó, pero el ambiente estaba notoriamente más ligero. Era el turno de Brasil de dar el saque de partida, pero para sorpresa de todos una vez que Roniejo recibió el balón, éste comenzó a bailar. Tal situación descolocó a todos los jugadores de Inazuma Japan. Kidou, quien fue el primero en reaccionar, intentó quitarle el balón, pero para su sorpresa el capitán brasilero comenzó a bailar junto al esférico, esquivando al estratega.

En cuestión de segundos pudieron darse cuenta del drástico cambio de juego, una vez más, de The Kingdom. Jugaban con habilidad y burlaban a los japoneses como si realmente fuera un juego de niños lo que estaban haciendo. Hijikata intentó quitarle el balón a Gato, pero este utilizó su _Super Elastico_ para burlarlo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Roniejo estaba frente a la portería con el balón en su poder.

–¡Bring it, Roniejo!– gritó Endou.

El castaño intentó detener el _Strike Samba V2_ del brasilero con si _Shin Ijigen The Hand_, pero falló en el intento, marcando el segundo gol para The Kingdom. Todos estaban impresionados con tal cambio en el equipo contrario, pero este simplemente celebraba su gol como si estuvieran en un festival.

Endou tomó entre sus manos el balón que acababa de entrar en la portería y sonrió mientras que caminaba hacia donde estaba Roniejo.

–¡No me extraña que seas conocido como el mejor goleador del torneo!– exclamó.– ¡Eso fue increíble, Roniejo! ¡Ahora quiero detenerlo, incluso más que antes!

–No se nos puede detener ahora que estamos jugando de verdad, niño– le dijo Roniejo.

Y con eso inicia el ataque de The Kingdom, con sus jugadas habilidosas e infantiles a la vez, obligando a Inazuma Japan a mantener un juego defensivo. Los tiros no dejaban de llegarle a Endou, afortunadamente éste lograba bloquearlos, pero eso no sería suficiente si no lograban llegar a la portería contraria. Sin embargo, Endou estaba emocionado y ansioso por mostrar su fútbol de la misma manera que el equipo contrario lo estaba haciendo, porque ellos no eran los únicos que tenían a alguien por quién jugar ese partido. Ellos tenían a alguien muy importante por quien tenían que ganar a como de lugar.

El balón llegó a Hiroto, teniendo este una oportunidad de anotar. Para lograrlo utilizó su _Ryuusei Blade V2_, pero el portero fue capaz de detenerlo con su _Capoeira Snatch_. Para fortuna de ellos, el balón rebotó directo a Hiroto, quien le dio un pase a Someoka. Él junto a Goenji combinaron su _Dragon Slayer V3_ con el _Shin Bakunetsu Screw_ del pelos parados.

–¡VAMOS!– gritaron los tres delanteros cuando el portero intentó detener el tiro, el cual entró de todos modos empatando una vez más el marcador.

–¡Lo lograron!– gritaron las managers emocionadas.

–Ahora Someoka no me va a dejar de restregar esto en la cara– dijo Yuri con fastidio, pero de todos modos sonrió.

Pero esto no había terminado. Roniejo utilizó su _Strike Samba V2_ una vez más. Afortunadamente Fubuki y Tobitaka reaccionaron para alentar un poco el tiro con sus cuerpos para que Endou fuera capaz de detenerlo con su _Hammer of Wrath V2_. Con esa oportunidad, Kazemaru y Kabeyama utilizaron su _Tatsumaki Otoshi_, pero Roniejo utilizó el mismo método que Fubuki y Tobitaka, permitiéndole a su portero detener el tiro sin ningún problema con su _Capoeira Snatch V2_.

–¡La técnica del portero también a evolucionado!– exclamó Megane.

–Esto está demasiado peleado– dijo Kenji con una gota de sudor corriendo por su sien. Miró de reojo a Yuri y pudo notar que, a pesar de que la rubia se mantuviera callada, estaba con los nervios de punta.

–¡Vamos a ganar!– gritó Roniejo a su equipo.

–¡SI!

–¡No se rindan hasta el final!– gritó Endou.

–¡SI!

–Diablos, se está acabando el tiempo– masculló Yuri revisando la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

–El que haga el siguiente gol será el ganador– dijo Megane.

–¿Sabes? No ayudar para nada con mis nervios– le reprochó Kenji.

The Kingdom aún tenían un as bajo la manga y eso era su táctica _La onda del río Amazonas, _logrando burlar a la defensa y dejando en un uno a uno a Roniejo y a Endou. Para sorpresa de todos, Roniejo evolucionó su Strike Samba, poniendo a Endou en aprietos.

–¡Endou-san!– gritó Tachimukai.

Kabeyama y Hijikata intentaron quitar un poco de poder al tiro, siendo apartados por la fuerza de la técnica y dejando a Endou solo para detenerlo con su _Shin Ijigen The Hand_. ¡Pero falló!

–¡Joder!– maldijo Kenji.

–¡No lo dejaré pasar!– gritó Tobitaka interponiéndose a último minuto. Y con su _Shinkuuma V2_ logró bloquearlo y evitar un gol, impresionando a todos los presentes. Kidou no tardó en recibir el balón para luego pasárselo a Hiroto, quien, junto a Fubuki, realizaron su nueva técnica _The Birth_. Y a pesar que el portero volvió a evolucionar su técnica, no fue capaz de detener el tiro, dejando el marcador a favor de Inazuma Japan justo a tiempo para el término del partido.

–¡El partido ha terminado!– grita el comentarista.– ¡Inazuma Japan obtiene una victoria de entrega para hacerse su lugar en la ronda final!

Todos en el equipo comenzaron a celebrar eufóricos, a pesar de todos los problemas que se les presentaron, habían logrado avanzar hasta las finales del torneo. Varios ni siquiera se lo podían creer. Los jugadores se abrazaban entre ellos, emocionados, y varios se abalanzaron sobre Hiroto y Fubuki para felicitarlos por el último punto que hicieron.

–¡Estamos en las finales!– gritaron Rika y Touko desde las gradas.

–R-Realmente pasamos a las finales– balbuceó Yuri sorprendida, solo salió de su asombro cuando Tsunami se le colgó al cuello para poder celebrar.

–¡Pues claro que lo logramos!– le gritó eufórico, pero se congeló cuando vio que Goenji se acercaba al trote hacia ellos. El surfista optó por lo más seguro, apartar el brazo para prevenir cualquier malentendido.

–¿Tsunami-kun?– preguntó Yuri sin comprender el cambio de actitud en el mayor, pero este solo sonrió nerviosamente. Una vez que Goenji llegó donde ellos, él y Yuri se le quedaron mirando algo extrañados a Tsunami, sin comprender por qué estaba tan nervioso. Y tampoco es que les diera tiempo de averiguarlo, ya que no tardó en ser arrastrado por otros de sus compañeros para celebrar.

–Eso fue extraño– murmuró Yuri a lo cual Goenji solo pudo asentir.

En la cancha se podía ver que Roniejo se acercaba hacia los muchachos de Inazuma Japan junto al resto de su equipo.

–Niño…– se detuvo para luego corregirse.– Endou. Felicidades. Inazuma Japan merece ir a la final.

–¡Gracias!– dijo el portero.

–No, somos nosotros los que debemos agradecerles– dijo negando con la cabeza.– Me alegro de haber sido ustedes con quienes nos enfrentamos en las semifinales– el castaño solo le dedicó una de sus típicas sonrisas ante tal comentario.– ¡Hijikata!– continuó volteándose hacia donde estaba el grandote.– Lo que dijiste hizo eco aquí– dijo señalando su corazón.– No importa lo difícil que sea el camino de aquí en adelante, me voy a quedar con _mi_ fútbol. Tuve la oportunidad de tomar esa decisión.

–Muéstrame tu _Strike Samba_ la próxima vez– dijo Hijikata con una sonrisa.– Quiero enseñársela a mis hermanos.

–Sí, por supuesto.

Después de eso Inazuma Japan no tardó en reunirse alrededor de Aki mientras que esta mantenía una llamada telefónica con el hospital. Todos estaban expectantes de la condición de su entrenador después de todo.

–La operación fue un éxito– le informó Kino.

–¿En serio? ¡Que bien!– exclamó Endou.

–Pero…– lo interrumpió la chica.– como ha sido una operación delicada, la recuperación va a tomar un tiempo en tomar efecto– se voltea a mirarlo a los ojos.– El doctor dice que no puede estar seguro de la situación hasta que el entrenador Hibiki haya despertado.

Todos quedaron en silencio ante tal información. Ninguno sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto. ¿Qué sería de Hibiki?

•••

Por otro lado, Garshield estaba siendo llevado a la comisaría para ser interrogado. El detective Onigawara iba en el vehículo para asegurarse de que fuera así, sin embargo, el hecho de que estuvieran reparando el camino por el que tenían que ir los obligó a detenerse.

–¿Y no hay otro camino por el que podamos ir?– preguntó Onigawara.

–Sí, pero es el camino largo– le informó el oficial acompañante.

El detective consideró la opción, pero cuanto estaba a punto de tomar una decisión, las vigas que colgaban sobre ellos se balancearon y cayeron. Una gran nube de polvo se elevó, impidiendo ver el estado de la situación, solo se podía ver una cosa, por la cual Garshield sonrió con satisfacción, y eso eran dos siluetas. Kumaru estaba de frente al vehículo acompañado por su hermana Hanako.

–¿Alguien pidió que lo liberaran?– preguntó el muchacho con una sonrisa que a cualquiera le dejaría la sangre helada.

* * *

**¿¡UN AÑO Y MEDIO SIN ACTUALIZAR?!**

**Sé que muchos de ustedes estaban deseando la continuación del fic, así que lamento mucho mi desaparición.**

**Hay varios que ya me han preguntado si he abandonado la historia o si pensaba abandonarla. La respues es no, no tengo pensado dejar la historia, a pesar de que mis largar ausencias digan todo lo contrario. Desgraciadamente estoy en mi último año de preparatoria, así que el tiempo ya no abunda tanto como cuando recién empecé la historia. Pero quiero que quede claro que no tengo ninguna intensión de dejar el fic, al menos no este, ya que es el primer fic que he escrito, así que tiene un lugar especial para mí.  
**

**Bueno, eso es todo, solo me queda esperar que les haya gustado el capitulo y recordarles que los reviews son más que bienvenidos.**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Yukka ichirouta: **Creo que acabo de contestar a tu pregunta, además de que si no me equivoco te contesté hace un tiempo en un mensaje. De todos modos muchísimas gracias por el review, siempre son bien recibidos. Y me alegra escuchar que te gusta mi forma de escribir, ya que es algo que he estado desarrollando con la práctica, así que es bueno ver que han rendido frutos.

**Nuri:** Debes entender que mi ritmo en el más inconsistente de la historia respecto a esta historia (y varios de mis fics en general). Pero es bueno leer tus fics. Los momentos GoenjixYuri están en trabajo, pero no sabes como estos dos me parten el cráneo intentanto pensar en formas de poner momentos entre ellos sin desviar el tema del capitulo. Este capitulo no tiene mucho romance, lo siento, ¡pero el amor/pasión va en camino! Es bueno también escuchar que la historia te sigue gustando.

**AxEL10:** Desgraciadamente volví a desaparecer. Lo siento por mantenerte esperando, espero que llegues a leer este capitulo.

**Jerry:** ¿Hay necesidad de contestar? Además de que con todo lo que hablamos no creo que sea necesario jeje ¡Gracias por el apoyo, Jerry! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y que ayude para subirte el ánimo :)

**Andrea minamoto:** Muchísimas gracias por el review.

**YESSICA AKIRI 97:** asdasdasd ¡Muchísimas gracias!

** 11:** Resulta que nunca contesté tu review, lo siento por eso. Muchísimas gracias por la paciencia y el apoyo, se agradece. Y la crítica se agradece, ya que, de hecho, las escenas románticas es de lo que más insegura estoy, ya que nunca estoy segura de cómo se verán en los ojos de los lectores. Espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡CIAO!**


End file.
